Jailbait
by Iamtwilightobsessed-MP
Summary: Four years is not a big difference, unless it makes the relationship illegal.  What happens when the youngest pack member imprints on Bella Swan?  B/S Non-Cannon, OOC, Rated M. Beta s Tayjay and Jusobele
1. Chapter 1 Eye Candy

**Beta(s): TayJay and Jusobele**

**Preface- Bella's Pov**

Edward left me alone in the woods nine months ago. For the first few months I was a zombie. I couldn't eat. My stomach ached with emptiness. I couldn't sleep without screaming nightmares. My body became weak from exhaustion.

Charlie fed me as if I was a baby, literally forcing me to eat. He would come to me in the middle of the night and soothe me back to sleep.

I thought the pain from Edward's loss would kill me. I might have stayed in that state if it had not been for my dad. Charlie and I had never been good at expressing our feelings, or talking about emotions. But his quiet strength pulled me out of the hole I found myself in. No matter how many times I woke screaming, he came to me, never giving up. My dad could not keep Edward from breaking my heart, but he would not let Edward break me.

I had allowed myself to become so entangled with the Cullen's that when they left me, I didn't know how to think for myself. I blindly let Alice and Edward create '_the me'_ they thought I should be. Gone was the girl who raised her mother and took care of her father, and in her shadow was someone who was completely dependent on others for her happiness.

I had abandoned my friends in favor of the brothers and sisters I thought I would gain. I grew distant from my own parents as I attached myself to Edward's. When I finally came back to reality I looked around and could not believe the person I had become.

So there I was, nine long months later, a new high school graduate. A little worse for wear but alive, with a new perspective on what it meant to live. I romanticized Romeo and Juliet and believed myself to be living the real life version. Only now could I see Shakespeare's words as a tragedy and not a love story. Unlike the ill-fated Juliet I did not die in the end. I got a second act.

**Story Information**

Victoria, James and Laurent all took place, as well as Edward leaving after Bella's 18th birthday. Laurent was killed in the meadow, however Victoria was with him and also killed. They never got close enough for Bella to see them or the wolves.

Bella did not lean on Jake to heal her after Edward left, Charlie put her back together. Bella and Jake have not seen each other since he told her the 'stories' walking on the beach, therefore she does not know about the pack.

**Character ages:**

Sam, Emily, Paul, Leah- 19

Bella, Kim, Jared- 18

Jacob, Embry, Quil, Brady-17

Seth-15.5

**The Character of Seth Clearwater**

I never understood the casting of Boo-Boo Stewart to play Seth. He's adorable yes, but phasing was supposed to age the boys making them look years older than their actual age, growing to look like grown men in a matter of weeks, and days.

Boo Boo does not look like a man. So I've rectified what I think was a mistake….. Boo-Boo fans I mean no disrespect. This is what I see a young Seth looking like. http:/s1094(.)photobucket(.)com/albums/i458/Iamtwilightobsessed/

**CH.1 Eye Candy**

"Bells, Billy invited us down for a bonfire. You want to go?" Charlie asked me as we left The Lodge.

"Yeah, sure."

It would be nice to see Jake. I hadn't seen him since he told me the stories on the beach. He said they were just _scary stories._ I wonder what he would think if he knew they were real.

We pulled up to the Black's, the little red house reminding me when Jake and I used to make mud pies in the back yard.

"Hey Charlie, Bella," Billy greeted us.

"Hi Billy," I smiled

"Come on in, Jake will be out in a minute," Billy told me.

I sat on the couch beside Charlie, listening as he and Billy talked about their upcoming fishing trip. Those two were always fishing, or planning to go fishing.

"Hey Bells," Jake called, walking into the room.

"Jake?" I asked.

This was not the same scrawny Jake I remembered. This Jake was huge, and muscled.

"Yeah, Bells," he said with a smirk.

"Uh… you know steroids are bad for you," I told him.

"No steroids, just filling out. You'd know that if you ever came down here."

"Touché."

"Come on, let's leave the old men to their fishing stories." He gestured to me to follow him outside.

"So what have you been up to?" I asked him, as we walked outside, headed to First Beach.

"Not much, almost finished with the Rabbit," he said proudly.

"Cool."

"You?"

"Not much, just finishing school."

We had just made it to the beach; there were a ton of people around the fire. I was a little nervous about not knowing anyone. "Come on, I'll introduce you to my friends," Jake offered, pulling me along.

"Bells, this is Sam, his fiancée Emily, Jared and his girlfriend Kim, Quil, Embry, Paul, Leah and Seth." Jake introduced me to everyone.

It was hard not to drool. Each guy was better looking than the last, but when Jake introduced the last guy Seth, my breath caught in my lungs. He was the best-looking man I had ever seen. He was tall, his skin was a beautiful russet color, his eyes were so dark they looked black, and he had short black hair. I knew I was staring but I couldn't help myself.

"I'm going to get something to drink. You want to come with me, Bella?" The girl standing next to Seth asked me, breaking me out of my staring contest.

"Oh yeah, that sounds good."

I followed Leah, at least I thought that was her name, over to a cooler. We then found a seat on one of the logs. "So Bella, how old are you?" Leah asked me.

"18, I'll be 19 in September. You?" I asked.

"I'm 19. Are you still in school?" Leah wanted to know.

"No, I graduated today in Forks. You?" I asked. I was trying to pay attention, but my mind and my eyes were wandering over to Seth.

"I graduated today too," she told me. "We actually met when we were really young. I'm Harry's daughter."

"Oh, wow I'm sorry, I don't remember too much from when I lived here," I told her. "It's nice to meet you ... again." I smiled at her.

"Yeah, you too." The other two girls slowly made their way over to us.

"Hey Bella, I'm Kim."

"And I'm Emily." They both reintroduced themselves to me.

"Hi."

"So Bella, what do you like to do for fun?" Kim asked me.

"Not much lately, I like to cook. I guess I need to find a new hobby." I laughed, embarrassed.

I hate talking about myself, especially knowing how boring I sound when I have to admit I haven't done anything this year except crawl back into reality.

"You should go shopping with us sometime," Kim said excitedly.

"Oh, I'm not much of a shopper." I cringed at the thought of crowded malls.

"Really? You don't like to shop?" Kim seemed completely shocked by my declaration.

"No, sorry," I told her.

Jared and Sam walked over and pulled Kim and Emily over to where the music was playing. They started dancing. They looked so happy, I thought, watching as the two couples swayed to the music.

"You really don't like shopping?" Leah asked me.

"No, I hate it. Crowded malls, pushy sales people. I like jeans and I know my size, but all the stores and trying on of crap I'll never wear makes me crazy," I told her honestly.

"You know what Bella? I think we're going to get along just fine," Leah told me, smiling.

"Not a shopper either, eh?" I asked, raising my brow.

"No, I'm not good with girly shit." Leah grinned, shaking her head.

"Me either, I'm too clumsy for heels and curling irons freak me out. Not to mention I've yet to work one without needing a trip to the ER."

I couldn't help it. My eyes kept scanning for Seth. He was just so good looking.

"So you think my brothers hot, huh?" Leah arched her brow, catching me looking at Seth.

"Huh w-w... What?"

"Seth, he's my brother."

"Oh, sorry," I told her.

"Don't be, he checked you out too," she smirked. I knew I was blushing, I could feel my face get hot.

"So are you going to college?" Leah asked me.

"Not right away. I have no idea what I want to do," I confessed.

"Me either, maybe I'll take some online courses or something," she told me.

I was talking to Leah, having a good time, when Seth and another huge boy whose name I couldn't remember walked up.

"Leah, dance with me?" he asked her.

"Sure, but if you don't keep your hands to yourself, I'll tear your arms off and beat you with them Quil," Leah threatened, making me laugh. I watched as the two of them walked over and started dancing where Kim and Emily were with Sam and Jared.

"Dance with me?" Russet god Seth asked me.

"Sure, but I should warn you that I have two left feet and they're both wearing right shoes," I blushed.

"I'll live, if not you can be my nurse." Seth smiled, showing me his dimples. His freaking smile should be illegal.

_Good God! If I don't fall over my own feet, I am going to trip over my tongue._

Seth held his hand out for me to take. The moment my hand was in his, it felt like an electric current ran through my arm. I followed him over to where Leah, Quil, and a few others were dancing together. Seth wrapped his hands around my waist as I put my arms around his neck; we were pretty far apart, but I could feel the heat coming off him.

His scent was wafting over me, making my head all cloudy. He smelled like mint, and citrus. _He smelled delicious_. I had never been so attracted to anyone before, not even Edward. It was freaking me out.

"So you're Charlie's daughter?" he asked.

His voice was so deep; it made the butterflies in my stomach start flying. "Yep."

"A bunch of us are going to the beach tomorrow, you should come," Seth told me, looking at me with those dark eyes.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Definitely."

"Okay, sure why not."

The song ended and a new faster song started up, but we were still in our slow dance position.

"I managed to not kill you with the slow song, but we better not chance it with something that has a beat," I told him. He pulled his hands from my waist. I almost wanted to protest at the loss of contact, but that would surely make him think I was crazy.

Seth grabbed my hand and walked me back to the log where Leah was already sitting with Kim and Emily. I sat back down beside the girls, trying not to follow Seth with my eyes.

"See you tomorrow," Seth said, walking over towards the boys.

"Tomorrow, huh?" Leah asked.

"Uh yeah, he said a bunch of you were going to the beach and I should come," I told her. "But if it's too weird, ya know him being your brother and all, I don't have to go."

"No, it's good. Seth is shy so if he asked you to go he must like you. Besides, I'm thrilled he likes you and not some bubble gum popping bleached blonde." Leah laughed.

"Nope, just a two left footed Swan," I told her.

"Hey Bells." Charlie called.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"You ready to go?" He asked.

No, but I couldn't tell him that. "Yeah sure," I told him getting up.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I told Leah.

"Yeah, see you then Bella." She waved as I followed Charlie up the trail to the parking lot.

The drive home was quiet, as it usually was between me and Charlie, but my thoughts were filled with Seth and his dark eyes and dimples.

"Hey Dad, I'm going to head to bed."

"See you tomorrow, kid," Charlie said.

I went through my nighttime routine, and crawled in bed. As my eyes drifted shut, I felt flutters of excitement as I thought of tomorrow's beach trip. Was I finally ready to move forward?


	2. Chapter 2 Another One Bites the Dust

**Betas: Tayjay & Jusobele**

* * *

**CH.2 Another One Bites the Dust**

**Jake's POV**

When Dad told me Bella was coming down with Charlie for the bonfire, I was so happy.

I had liked her since we were kids, and when she came back to live with Charlie, my _crush_ just got bigger. Since that day on the beach when I told her some of our legends, she had been my dream girl.

She was the perfect girl. Beautiful, smart, and, funny. I wanted to ask her out when she first got here, but she started dating that leech Cullen. Then he dumped her and she was a mess for almost a year. I hadn't seen her since I phased, and all I wanted to do was imprint on her.

I heard dad greet her and Charlie. I was in my room trying to calm my nerves. One look was all it would take. Bella would either be mine or I would lose any chance I ever had of being with her. Dad knew I was hoping to imprint.

I stepped out of my bedroom. I could already smell her unique, fresh strawberry scent. I walked into the living room, ready to learn what my future held with the girl of my dreams.

"Hey Bells," I called out as I made my way into the living room.

"Jake?" She asked, looking up and meeting my eyes.

**NOTHING!** No imprint. My heart sank. She was not meant to be mine. I couldn't even try to date her knowing one day I could imprint.

Dad looked over at me and I quickly shook my head no, letting him know I hadn't imprinted. He looked disappointed as well. He adored Bella and he knew I was practically in love with her.

We talked while we walked to the beach. She was just so cool, everything I could ever want in a girlfriend. Fate really sucked ass, I thought.

We had just made it to the beach, and I saw that the whole pack had gathered to celebrate with the few who had graduated. They knew I wanted to imprint on Bella, and they were all looking at me expectantly. I gave Sam a small no letting him know that it didn't happen.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to my friends," I said, pulling her along.

"Bells, this is Sam, his fiancée Emily, Jared and his girlfriend Kim, Quil, Embry, Paul, Leah, and Seth." As soon as I introduced her to Seth, I saw it. He imprinted on my dream girl.

They were locked in a staring contest, neither aware of the mumbling going on around them. I wanted to be mad. I mean here was the girl I'd spent the last year dreaming about, and she was destined to be the mate of one of my pack brothers. I wanted to yell and throw a fit, but Seth didn't do it on purpose. Hell, the kid had wished me good luck earlier in the day. How could I be mad at him for something fate decided?

"I'm going to get something to drink. You want to come with me Bella?" Leah asked her, breaking her and Seth's moment.

I watched as Bella walked away with Leah. I saw Seth follow her with his eyes.

"Another one bites the dust," Quil stated, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry, you know I couldn't help it," Seth said. He was looking at me anxiously.

"It's okay. I know you didn't do it on purpose," I told him. I was disappointed but there was nothing to be done about it. I guessed if anyone of the pack had to imprint on her, Seth would be my choice.

"You imprinted on the leech lover," Paul laughed. Seth actually growled at him, baring his teeth.

Whoa, none of us had ever seen Seth show a temper.

"Paul, it would be wise to shut up," Sam warned.

"Relax, I was just joking. She's hot, congrats man," Paul told Seth, slapping him on the back.

"Why is Leah being so nice?" Jared asked.

"She just met her sister in law," Emily told him. It was true, even if Bella didn't know it yet.

"Shut up so I can hear what they're talking about," Seth said.

This was a whole new side of little Seth Clearwater, I thought. Looking at the rest of the pack, I knew they were thinking the same thing. We listened as Leah asked Bella how old she was. Seth was hanging on every word.

"Dude, she's almost 4 years older than you," Jared said.

"Don't worry Seth, it will work itself out," Sam reassured Seth.

"She can't touch you, lil bro, it's illegal," Paul smirked.

"Uh yeah, Sam, how exactly is that going to work? You know the imprint pull will be strong," Jared asked.

"I don't know," Sam admitted.

"Damn dude, she graduated high school already," Quil laughed. "Seth man, Bella's going to be a cougar with you."

"Shut it!" Seth growled.

"I don't think she knows you're Leah's brother or that you're younger," Embry observed.

We watched as Kim and Emily made their way to the newest wolf girl and started talking about shopping and hobbies. They were doing their best to help Seth get information as well as trying to get to know the newest member of the pack.

"Fuck, your imprint likes to cook and hates shopping. What did you do to win the imprint lottery?"

Quil asked Seth.

"Even Leah looks happy," Jared said in a disbelieving voice.

"She must feel the imprint. She keeps scanning the crowd for you," Sam told Seth.

"Damn, she's cute," Seth mumbled, making everyone laugh.

This was sweet torture, knowing my dream girl belonged to someone else and wanting to be pissed about it but also wanting to wish my pack brother good luck. _Fuck my life_, I thought.

"Shit, another pussy whipped wolf," Paul groaned.

We listened as Bella told Leah she wasn't leaving for college yet.

"At least she will be home for a while. You don't have to worry about her leaving right away," Sam told Seth.

"Let's go talk to your girl, ask her to dance or something," Quil said to Seth.

"Jake…" Seth started to say.

"Don't worry, I may be bummed, but I know it's not your fault. Go talk to her, she's great," I told him. It fucking sucked, but what could I do… not a damn thing.

"Jake, I'm impressed with how you are handling this," Sam told me.

"What can I do? She is his imprint," I said with resignation.

**Seth's POV**

Dad's friend, Charlie, was coming and bringing his daughter, Bella. We all knew Jake had a huge crush on the girl and was hoping to imprint on her. We were waiting to find out what happened, as he would see her at his house for the first time since he phased.

I watched as Jake came walking down, I knew the girl with him must be Bella. She was really pretty. I couldn't see her face yet, but she had a great body. Her hair was almost to her waist, and was a deep rich brown with reddish highlights. Man, did she smell good, like strawberries and vanilla.

"I don't think he imprinted," Embry said.

"No, he'd be grinning like these two idiots if he did." Paul jerked his head towards Sam and Jared.

Jake walked up with Bella. A quick shake of his head confirmed what we already knew. He had not imprinted on her. I knew he must be upset. The closer they got, the stronger her scent was. Damn she smelled good.

I listened as Jake introduced her to everyone. As soon as he said my name, I looked down at her and **BAM!** She became my entire world. Nothing else mattered except the beautiful girl standing in front of me.

She was perfect. She had porcelain skin. Her heart shaped face had huge chocolate doe eyes and perfect pink lips, the bottom one just a little bit fuller than the top. I wanted to kiss those perfect pink lips. She was about 5'4 with a perfect body. Her waist was tiny and she had curves in all the right places. She was wearing skinny jeans, showing off her legs, and a tight grey thermal and converse. She was so hot. _Shit! I just imprinted on Jake's dream girl. _

I heard Leah ask if she wanted to get something to drink and then watched as my sister led my Bella away from us.

"Another one bites the dust," Quil said.

"I'm sorry, you know I couldn't help it," I blurted out to Jake.

I growled at Paul when he made a joke about Bella being a leech lover. Wait, where did that come from? I never even knew I had a temper, but thinking of someone saying anything bad about my Bella made me want to rip their throat out.

"Paul, it would be wise to shut up," Sam warned him.

"Relax I was just joking. She's hot, congrats man," Paul told me.

Even my sister seemed to be getting along with my Bella. Whoa, since when was she _mine_? Ah, hell, she was mine. My wolf was already demanding it.

She was almost 19, she was not going to college right away, she liked to cook and hated shopping, and was clumsy. Those were the only things I knew about her.

She was so beautiful. I could not stop myself from staring at her. I could hear my pack brothers talking, but I really couldn't make out what they were saying. I was too focused on watching Bella.

"Let's go talk to your girl, ask her to dance or something," Quil said to me. He pulled me over to Leah and my Bella. Quil asked Leah to dance and after threatening him, she agreed.

"You want to dance?" I asked Bella, hopefully.

"Uh yeah, but I should warn you I have two left feet and they're both wearing right shoes." She told me, blushing. God her blush was cute.

"I'll live, if not you can be my nurse." I told her, smiling. Since when did I know how to flirt? I instantly started thinking about how sexy she would look in a nurse's costume. Damn this imprint thing was making me crazy already!

I reached out for her hand. The moment her hand touched mine I felt an electric shock, I looked down and realized Bella felt it too. I held her hand until we reached the spot where everyone else was dancing. I put my hands around her tiny waist as she put her arms around my neck.

The scent of strawberry and vanilla assaulted me, and it took every ounce of my will power not to pull her flush to my body. She may be older, but I am a teenage guy who just met my soul mate and all I wanted to do was claim her.

"So you're Charlie's daughter?" I asked her. I didn't know what to talk about, when all I wanted to do was kiss her.

"Yep," she answered. Her voice was soft and sweet and made me dizzy.

"A bunch of us are going to the beach tomorrow, you should come," I told her, looking into those deep chocolate doe eyes of hers.

"Yeah?"

"Definitely," I told her emphatically.

"Okay, sure why not," she told me. My heart nearly beat out of my chest.

_Please wear a bikini,_ I thought.

The song ended and a new faster song started up, but we were still in our slow dance position.

I took her hand and walked her back to the log where Leah was already sitting with Kim and Emily.

"See you tomorrow," I told her, walking over to the guys who were grinning and already teasing me.

"So you got her to come down here tomorrow, huh?" Jared asked.

"Yep," I told him, popping the P.

"Good, when are you going to tell her about everything?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. I want to get to know her first," I explained.

"That's a good idea. Just know that sooner is better than later," Sam warned me.

I was brought out of the pack conversation when I heard Charlie tell Bella it was time to leave. I watched as she went with her dad and instantly felt her loss.

"Hurts don't it?" Jared said, looking at me with sympathy.

"Yeah, it does."

"Come on, you better tell your dad," Sam said, squeezing my shoulder.

The only people left at the bonfire were pack or Elders so it was safe to talk about it.

"So another wolf imprinted," Sam announced.

"Who?" My mom asked.

"Me."

"Oh wow!" she said, looking a bit sad.

"On who? The only non-pack member that was here was…oh, I see." Dad realized I had imprinted on Bella.

"Well I like her," Leah announced, surprising us all. "What? She doesn't like to shop."

"Well honey, she seems lovely," Mom told me, giving me a hug.

"I don't know how Charlie is going to take the relationship." Dad was looking slightly concerned.

"Why do you think that?" Sam asked, before I had the chance.

"Well Bella is a few years older and Charlie will worry about that aspect, plus Charlie is Seth's godfather," dad said. Huh, I did not know that.

"Will he go against it?" Sam asked, already concerned.

"I don't know, he will be worried, with Bella being a legal adult and Seth a minor," dad pointed out.

"Well we will just have to let him know that we don't oppose the relationship," mom reassured me.

"You can always sneak around, it's hot," Paul offered.

"Shut up, Paul," Sam said.

"Well she's coming to the beach with us tomorrow," I told everyone.

"Good, get to know her first then explain everything." Mom advised.

"Yeah, that's my plan."

"Congratulations son." Dad smiled, clapping me on the back.

"Thanks," I grinned. I stood up. "I'm going to go run or something." I needed to get rid of some of the energy and nerves that had taken over my body.

**Billy's POV**

I knew Jake was hoping he would imprint on Bella, when she and Charlie came over. I was waiting anxiously for him to come through the door and find out once and for all. I looked over at him and he gave me a quick no, letting me know it had not happened.

I was disappointed. Charlie and I had always hoped the kids would end up together and part of me had been sure it would happen. I knew Jake was disappointed too.

The kids made their way out the door, Charlie and I following them.

We had been at the beach for a while when Charlie looked over and saw Bella dancing with Seth Clearwater. I followed his gaze and knew instantly what had happened. Seth's face was easy to read if you knew what you were looking for. Seth Clearwater had imprinted on his godfather's daughter.

I was happy for Seth, disappointed for Jake and concerned for the imprint. I knew Charlie well enough to know he would oppose the relationship because of the age difference alone. Bella was a good four years older, technically making it illegal. This was not going to be an easy imprint. Making our way home after the bonfire, Jake had remained quiet.

"Jake, are you ok?" I asked my only son.

"Yeah, I mean it sucks, but what can I do?" He shrugged. "You really think Charlie will have a problem with this?" he asked.

"Yes, unfortunately I do. Bella is four years older than Seth is, and Charlie is the Chief of Police. He is a stickler when it comes to the law and right now Seth is a minor. It's not going to be easy going for them," I told Jake sadly. I knew there were going to be rough times ahead. "Son, are you really ok?" I asked. He was taking this better than I thought he would.

"I'm bummed. I mean, you know how I feel about her but if someone had to imprint on Bells, then I'm glad it's Seth and not Paul," he said.

"You and me both," I told him. "I'm proud of you son."

"Thanks," he said.

"Seth is going to need his friends and brothers. I'm very much afraid that Seth is going to have a rough time ahead of him."

"Yeah, I know," he sighed.


	3. Chapter 3 SPF 1000

**Betas: Tayjay & Jusobele**

* * *

**CH.3 SPF 1000**

**Bella's Pov**

I woke up excited about the beach trip. Okay, so I could have cared less about the beach, I just wanted to see Seth again. I showered making sure I came out hairless in all the right places, and looked aimlessly through my drawer for a bathing suit that wouldn't make me look like a 12 year old girl.

Ah, ha, I thought, finding a suit Renee had forced on me a few years back. I had never worn it so it still had the tags on. I put it on carefully, tying the strings and making sure everything was tucked in nice and tight before finding a pair of shorts and a tank top to wear over it.

I threw a towel and sunscreen into a bag and headed downstairs. I scribbled a note for Charlie and made my way to my truck. I was halfway to La Push before I let my thoughts get the better of me. What if Seth just asked me to be polite? I mean I was hanging out with his sister.

Shit, what was I thinking? He probably didn't see me as I saw him.

I spent the rest of the drive going over every word spoken from the night before. Leah did say he checked me out, maybe he did see me as I saw him. He did ask me to dance after all. I told myself that had to mean something.

I drove straight to the beach parking lot and got out. I noticed most everyone from last night was already there.

Leah must have seen me because she was walking towards me smiling and waving. "Hey Bella, glad you made it," she said.

"Me too," I greeted.

"Do you need to change?" she asked me.

"No, I'm already wearing my suit."

"Good, let's get down there before the boys get here and eat all the food," Leah suggested.

Emily and Kim had a big blanket spread out. There was a cooler full of drinks and sandwiches, and a radio playing music. "Ya'll thought of everything," I commented, looking around.

"Emily was a girl scout," Kim joked.

We each had a sandwich and drink, and were just chatting when Kim looked at me grinning, "Sooo… Bella, you like Seth?" Kim asked, grinning.

"KIM!" Emily playfully yelled at her.

"What? We all want to know," she said, looking at both Leah and Emily, and then at me. They were all waiting for me to answer.

"Uh…" I stuttered.

"Bella, it's ok. You don't have to answer but if you're worried about me, don't be. It's all good, I swear," Leah told me.

"I don't really know him," I told Kim honestly.

"But you want to... right?" Kim asked, smirking.

"Yeah," I finally answered, feeling my face heat up.

I needed to put some sunscreen on before I fried. I pulled my tank and shorts off, folded them and put them into my bag as I pulled out my SPF.

"So you think Seth is hot?" Kim asked.

Leah may say she doesn't, but I could not imagine her wanting to hear that I thought her brother looked like a russet god.

"Yeah, Seth is hot," I reluctantly admitted.

"He likes you, ya know?" Leah said.

"You think?" I asked, trying not to get my hopes up.

"I know! He's been driving me crazy all day about you," Leah told me.

Just then, we heard the guys walking up the beach. "Speak of the devil," Leah smirked.

I looked up to see Seth walking towards us. Holy hell! He had on a pair of board shorts that hung low on his hips, which showed off his well-defined V and displayed his eight pack. He had a freaking eight pack.

"Good Lord," I mumbled.

"I take it you approve," Kim laughed.

"No comment," I groaned, causing all three of them to laugh.

Damn he was good looking. His abs were like perfectly cut russet mountains. I could imagine gummy bears skiing over them. _Mmm-gummy bears and Seth's abs._

Ok I needed to stop that kind of thinking immediately before I embarrassed myself.

"Hey Bella," Seth said, walking up and sitting next to me.

"Hey," I said back, afraid if I attempted anything more I might blurt out my desire to eat gummy bears off his perfect stomach.

"I'm glad you came today." He smiled and showed off his dimples. Good lord his smile was intoxicating.

"Yeah, me too," I told him.

"We should all get together and do a movie night tonight," Kim suggested.

"That sounds like fun," Emily agreed.

"How bout it, Bella?" Seth asked me.

"Sure," I told him. I would have agreed to a root canal if it meant spending time with him.

"We can do it at our house. Just stay the night so you don't have to worry about driving home late," Leah offered.

"You don't think your parents will mind?"

"No, they'll be fine," She assured me.

"Let me call Charlie and tell him," I said, pulling my phone from my bag. I got up and walked a few feet away to call Charlie. He agreed almost too quickly. I think he feared I would become a recluse. "Charlie said okay," I told them.

"Good, we can go rent movies after we leave here," Leah told me.

I could see Lauren and Jessica walking towards us with Mike and Tyler. I was praying they wouldn't see me. Naturally, they did. I groaned aloud.

"What's wrong?" Seth asked.

"Some kids I went to high school with," I told him.

"I take it you don't like them," Leah observed.

"No, you'll see why. They already spotted me and I'm sure they won't pass up an opportunity to say something," I told her.

"Hey Bella," Jessica said in her whiney voice.

"Bella," Mike and Tyler greeted me.

"Hi Jess, Mike, Tyler," I greeted. I could see both Lauren and Jessica eyeing Seth like he was the main course on a buffet, and even though I didn't have a claim on him, it ticked me off.

"Who's your friend?" Lauren purred.

"I'm Leah, and you are?" Leah asked.

"I meant the cute guy stuck next to Bella," Lauren hissed, malice dripping from her voice.

"That's Seth, and I don't think he minds being next to Bella." Leah's tone of voice should have shut her up, but Lauren was stupid.

"How do you know that?" Lauren rolled her eyes.

"Trust me?" Seth whispered in my ear, making me shiver.

I gave a quick nod of my head letting him know that I did.

"Ready babe?" Seth asked, grinning so his dimples showed.

"Uh, yeah," I stammered. Seth stood up, pulled me along with him, kissed my lips, and threw me over his shoulder, smacking my ass as he ran towards the water.

"That's how I know," I heard Leah tell Lauren.

I couldn't think straight. I knew he only did that to get out of the uncomfortable situation but damn his lips left mine tingling. We made it to the water and Seth put me down when we were about waist deep.

"Uh sorry, it was the first thing I thought of," he stuttered out.

"Uh yeah, no worries," I said a little dazed.

"So they seem nice." Seth laughed.

"Oh yeah, the nicest girls you'll ever meet," I told him.

"Come on, they're gone," Seth said, pulling me back towards the shore.

We made it back to the blanket where everyone was smirking and trying not to laugh.

"Dude, that was brilliant!" Quil finally broke the silence, causing everyone else to crack up.

I grabbed my sunscreen out of my bag and started reapplying it, when Seth held out his hand.

"I'll get your back if you want," he offered. I just nodded. I knew anything I tried to say was going to come out sounding like a squeaky mouse.

I nearly jumped when I felt his hands smooth the lotion over my back. I had to bite my cheek to keep from moaning. If he kept this up, I was going to need SPF 1000. When he finished, I looked back at him and muttered a quick "Thanks." I had never been very confident, but I was tempted to crawl in his lap and kiss his pouty lips until we were both breathless. We were locked in another staring contest, each looking at the others lips then back to our eyes.

"Let's go rent movies before the good ones are gone," Kim said, interrupting my inner monologue of gummy bears and pouty lips.

'Yeah, ok," I said, still staring at Seth. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and stood up to throw my tank and shorts back on. I had just put my shorts on when one of the boys yelled for Seth.

"Man, let's go get snacks and drinks," he told him. I realized it was Jared when I saw him kiss Kim before walking up a distance and waiting for Seth.

"I'll see you in a few," Seth said, looking at me in a way that made me want to throw my arms around him and attach my lips to his.

"Yeah, in a few," I managed to get out.

I watched him walk away with a few of the guys, shook my head, and threw my tank on.

**Seth's POV**

"Will you relax, she will be there." Leah told me.

"Hey, what made you be nice to her?" I asked my sister, who's not exactly known for being friendly.

"She's actually pretty cool. I don't get the whole dating a leech thing, but other than that, she's not bad."

"You think she's going to be ok with the age thing?" I asked her.

"I don't know. It's not that it's a big difference; it just seems like it right now. You need to tell her before she finds out on her own," Leah told me in her older sister voice.

"Yeah, but what am I going to do if she doesn't want to see me after she finds out?" I asked.

"I don't think that will happen," Leah said. "Quit worrying. Just get to know her, and don't listen to anything Quil or Paul try to tell you or put you up to," Leah warned me.

"See you at the beach, little brother," Leah said, walking out of the door.

Five minutes after Leah left, Quil and Jared came walking through the door. "So how's it going?" Quil asked me, smirking.

"Leave him alone dude, this is the hard part," Jared sympathized.

"Let's go see your woman," Quil said. We were just making our way to the shore when I spotted her lying on the blanket with Leah, Kim, and Emily.

"Damn!" I muttered.

"What?" Quil followed my gaze. "Shit dude, she's got a banging body," Quil said appreciatively. The growl escaped my chest before I even knew it was coming.

"Relax; I'm just stating the obvious. But, seriously dude. Your cougar is hot."

Hell yes she was. She was propped up on her elbows, talking to the girls. Her long legs were crossed at the ankles and her hair was hanging down her back. Her little blue bikini showed enough to let me know she had curves in all the right places. Her waist was tiny and I could already see my hands would fit her tits perfectly.

"Fuck," I mumbled.

"You better rein it in before you embarrass yourself Casanova," Quil laughed.

"Hey Bella," I greeted her as I walked up and sat next to her. I couldn't think clearly enough to say anything else. We chatted about nothing for a few minutes, and then Kim suggested a movie night at my house. Hmm Bella cuddled up next to me watching a movie for several hours sounded good to me. When Leah suggested she stay the night, I almost swallowed my tongue.

Bella stood to call Charlie to let him know she was staying over, not realizing she was giving me a perfect view of her ass. "Stop staring," Leah laughed at me.

When Bella told us that Charlie said okay, I had to stop myself from getting up and doing a dance. Then I thought of how I was going to manage a whole night with her in my house and not touch her. I almost groaned at the idea.

Bella looked down the beach, spotting some kids from Forks and groaned. The closer they got, the more I understood why she groaned. The girls looked like slutty bitches and the guys were eyeing my Bella.

Slut 1 made some snide comment about me being stuck next to Bella. I heard my sister growl before she settled on smarting off to them. Slutty chick number one didn't take the hint.

"Trust me?" I whispered in Bella's ear. I waited until I got the ok. Then I stood up, pulled Bella up with me, kissed her lips and threw her over my shoulder smacking her perfect, round ass as I ran towards the water. Damn, my lips felt like they were on fire.

"That's how I know," I heard Leah tell the girl whose voice sounded like she had phlegm in her throat.

I could barely think. All I wanted to do was kiss her again and again. We made it to the water and I put her down when we were about waist deep.

"Uh sorry, it was the first thing I thought of," I told her.

"Uh yeah, no worries," she said, a little flushed. Fuck, she was hot.

"So they seem nice," I laughed.

"Oh yeah, the nicest girls you'll ever meet." She laughed with me.

"Come on, they're gone," I told her pulling her back towards the shore.

We made it back to the blanket where everyone was smirking and trying not to laugh. Quil was shouting about how brilliant I was and laughing as Bella sat down. I sat behind her but not nearly as close as I wanted to be. I watched Bella grab sunscreen out of her bag and start rubbing it on her skin. Oh dear spirits. She had no idea what she was doing to me. Judging by their smirks, Jared and Quil knew exactly what was going through my mind.

I held out my hand. "I'll get your back if you want," I offered. She nodded and handed me the sunscreen. She jumped when my hands made contact with her skin. Her skin felt like satin. I started rubbing the lotion on her back, and had to bite my cheek to keep from moaning. When I finished, she looked back at me and muttered a quick "Thanks."

I am a teenage guy who spends most days and nights in the mind of mated couples, so being horny is not new. But hell, I'd never felt what I was feeling right now. We were locked in a staring contest with our eyes flickering from each other's lips back to our eyes, and all I wanted to do was smash my mouth onto hers. I wanted her so fucking bad.

I heard Kim start talking, breaking my thoughts before I could do anything stupid.

"Let's go rent movies before the good ones are gone," Kim said.

''Yeah ok," Bella said. She was still looking at me. She stood up and pulled her shorts on, and I swear I wanted to whimper.

"Man, let's go get snacks and drinks," Jared yelled at me.

"I'll see you in a few." I started walking up the beach with Jared, my mind back on the blanket with Bella.

"You all right?" Jared asked.

"No one told me it would be like this," I groaned.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, just fuck, I want her," I told him, frustrated with how intense I felt.

"Yeah, it can be hard to deal with." He clapped my shoulder. "Bro, I have to tell you, when you pulled her up, kissed her, threw her over your shoulder and smacked her ass; damn I thought Quil was going to howl. It was classic." He was grinning as he shook his head. "Even Paul's gonna be impressed."

"I don't know what came over me, that fucking dick blonde guy was looking at her like she was a display item. I wanted to rip him apart," I told Jared, shaking my head.

"Yeah, that comes with the imprint," he informed me.

"So what are we renting?" I asked.

"The key is to get something that's going to make her snuggle up to you without being obvious. No romance crap, that's too in your face. Scary movies are the way to go," Jared grinned.

"Dude, what am I going to do? She is going to be in my house all night. I'm having a hard enough time not touching her on the beach," I told him.

"Look, the age thing is an issue; I don't know how that's going to work. But I don't think kissing her is off limits," Jared advised me. "You know you're going to have to tell her soon how old you are."

"I know."


	4. Chapter 4 Lights, Camera, Action

**Betas: Tayjay & Jusobele**

* * *

**CH.4 Lights, Camera, Action**

**Seth's Pov**

Jared and I decided to rent a couple of movies in case Kim picked out chick flicks, but we stayed away from anything vampire related. We ended up getting, A Nightmare on Elm St. (the original) and Poltergeist. We grabbed some typical movie snacks and headed to my house. "Dude, if these don't get her in your lap, you got problems," Jared told me.

"Gee thanks." I rolled my eyes. Damn it! Now he had me thinking all kinds of shit I should not be thinking about right now.

"Thinking about her in your lap now, aren't you?" Jared smirked. I just growled at him, making him laugh like a freaking hyena. "Whatever. You can't tell me your mind hasn't thought about it a million times since you laid eyes on her," he said, knowing he was right.

"Fuck you, man."

"Come on, don't be so uptight. It's part of the imprint, your mind is going to be permanently in the gutter now," Jared laughed.

Fuck, as if being a hormonal teenage wolf is not bad enough, now I am a hormonal teenage wolf who has a mate. _Fuck me,_ I thought.

"Come on let's get to your house and see if your girl is still wearing her tiny bikini." Jared laughed at my expense. I could only groan. This was going to be a long night.

"Do you enjoy torturing me?" I asked with heavy sarcasm.

"Hell, you haven't seen anything yet. Paul and Quil are coming for movie night." Jared cracked up. If I get through this night without embarrassing myself, or being embarrassed, it will be a miracle. It was just dusk when we got to the house, and mom and dad were walking out the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"There are eight werewolves and three imprints spending the night, no way are we staying for the mayhem. We'll be at the cabin, call if you need anything. Oh, and don't tear up my house. Tell Quil and Paul if they break anything, I'm not cooking for them for a month," my mom told me.

"Jared, don't be too hard on him," my dad said, failing to hide his laughter.

"Seriously? You too?"

"I'll try Harry," Jared chuckled. Oh hell, I had a bad feeling about this.

Jared and I made our way into my house; the first thing I noticed was that the girls had built a huge pallet on the floor. There were blankets and pillows everywhere, and I could smell food cooking.

I could hear the girls in the kitchen, so I set the movies and snacks down and made my way in there with Jared on my heels.

I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw Bella. Fuck me, this was going to be the longest night of my life. My sister smirking over Bella's shoulder told me Leah was going to make sure of it.

Bella was wearing a tank top, a pair of tiny, tight shorts, and holding a tray of nachos. _A hot girl and food. Every teenage guy/wolf's dream_.

"Good luck is all I can say," Jared looked at me in sympathy.

"Thanks, asshole."

"Hey." I smiled, walking up to Bella and trying not to pant like the dog I really am.

"Hey." She smiled back before turning to my sister. "Leah, where should I put these?"

"Oh, you can put them on the coffee table," Leah told her. I watched as Bella walked from the kitchen into the other room.

"Are you trying to kill me?" I asked my amused sister.

"What are you talking about? Kim loaned Bella the pajamas," Leah snorted, doing a bad job of hiding her laughter.

"Sorry Seth, how was I supposed to know the tank top would fit her like that?" Kim supplied, trying her best to look innocent. I just leaned my head against the wall and banged it a couple of times.

"Better pull it together, she's coming back in," Leah informed me, now in full-blown hysterics.

Jared was sitting at the bar just smirking "Thanks for the help, brother," I glared at him.

"Hey I didn't do anything." He held his hands up in surrender.

"When is everyone getting here?" I asked, trying to think of anything but Bella in those tiny shorts and tight tank top.

"Any minute," Emily told me.

Five minutes later the front door opened and in rushed the whole pack, minus Jake, who had patrol.

"Damn girl, you look good," Quil whistled, looking Bella up and down. I wanted to lunge at him. I let a low growl escape and sent him a death glare. Sam smacked him in the head for me. "What?" Quil asked, as if he didn't know why I was trying to kill him with my glare.

Everyone piled into the kitchen, causing Bella to be shoved into me, not that I minded one bit. God she smelled good. "Let's go to the living room," I told her. I grabbed her hand and walked to the other room, ignoring my pack brother's snickers.

"What do you want to watch first?" I asked Bella. "Jared and I rented a couple movies too."

"What did you get? Kim picked chick flicks and I'm not really into them," she told me, sounding embarrassed. My imprint was perfect. She was hot, cooked, and didn't like chick flicks. _Thank you Taha Aki!_

I handed Bella the movies Jared and I had picked up. She looked at each one, then looked up at me, "Nightmare on Elm St. I guess." Bella whispered, looking scared.

"You don't like scary movies?"

"It's not that, I just tend to get scared when everyone else finds them funny," she blushed.

"Don't worry, Kim will scream." I assured her.

I popped the movie in the DVD player, grabbed a couple drinks, and pulled Bella to the couch, sitting her next to me. She didn't move to put space between us which I took as a good sign. "Movie's starting!" I yelled to everyone.

Everyone came in and found seats. Kim sat on Jared's lap and Emily on Sam's, reminding me of Jared taunting me earlier about Bella being on mine. Yep, this was going to be a long night. We watched the movie. Or, more accurately, everyone else watched the movie while Bella and I whispered to each other throughout it. Her breath on my neck was killing me. I could feel her body shiver every time I whispered to her. It was clear we liked each other.

I tried desperately not to pull Bella into my lap and attack her lips, especially the one she kept sucking into her mouth and biting. Bella was pressed into my side and my arm was wrapped around her shoulder. There was so much freaking attraction between us. You could feel it in the air. I couldn't help myself from watching as she chewed on her bottom lip. She kept glancing up at me. Fuck, I wanted to kiss her.

The guys were all looking over every once in a while. Leah mouthed "Kiss her" to me but I didn't really want to kiss her in front of everyone. When the movie was over, I think we both let out a breath we had been holding.

"Okay, let's do something cheerful before another movie," Kim announced as she and Leah walked into the kitchen. I could tell they were up to something and my heart hammered in my chest. When Leah was up to something, everyone should be very scared.

They came walking back in with a couple bottles of liquor and a jug of juice. Quil had glasses.

Oh hell, this was not going to be good. True, none of the wolves could really get drunk, a good buzz maybe, but it would take a hell of a lot to get any one of us drunk. The girls, on the other hand, were a different story. Everyone fixed themselves a drink. I watched to make sure Bella had more juice than vodka in her cup. I definitely did not want her getting drunk and sick.

"Truth or Dare, but if you refuse to either answer the question or complete your dare, you have to drink. The person being asked truth or dare will then take the next turn asking someone else." Leah smiled her evil smile. This was going to be bad. I just knew it. "Who wants to go first?" she asked.

"I'll go first!" Quil shouted. _Oh holy hell, here it comes,_ I thought.

"Leah, truth or dare?" Quil asked.

"Dare."

_Oh, Great Spirit, please do not let him tell my sister to do anything that involves taking her clothes off. _"I dare you to give Paul a lap dance." Quil snickered.

"Come on, that's my sister!" I yelled, throwing a pillow at Quil's stupid ass.

"It's okay, lil brother." Leah smirked.

I knew this was going to be bad. Kim, being oh so helpful, turned on some music as my sister gave a very amused Paul a lap dance. I covered my face as much as I could.

"Please tell me it's over." I groaned.

"Yeah, she's done," Bella whispered in my ear, making me shiver. We were all sitting on the floor at this point but Bella was still snuggled into my side, and our hands were touching.

"My turn," Leah happily sang.

_Do not embarrass me, do not embarrass me, do not embarrass me,_ I chanted.

"Sethy, truth or dare?" Leah asked. Her smile was pure evil.

Fuck me. If I say truth, no doubt she will ask me something embarrassing. If I say, dare, I will have to do something embarrassing. "Truth." I decided, going with the lesser of the two evils.

"Interesting choice, Sethy. Is it true you want to kiss Bella?" she asked.

"Yes," I answered and watched as Bella blushed.

"Kim, truth or dare?" I asked quickly before any one of my so-called brothers could embarrass me.

"Truth," Kim opted.

"Is it true your brother walked in on you and Jared?" I asked, laughing.

"Yes," Kim blushed, shaking her head.

"Bella, truth or dare?" Kim grinned.

"Truth," Bella mumbled.

"Is it true you think Seth is hot?" Kim asked, grinning almost as evilly as Leah.

"Yes," Bella quietly, admitted.

"Quil, truth or dare?" Bella asked fast, probably for the same reason I did a minute ago.

"Dare," Quil grinned.

"I dare you to run down the street singing, "I like big butts… _naked,_" Bella informed him, with her own smirk.

"Damn… I like you!" Paul boomed.

We watched as Quil stepped outside, stripped, and ran down the road singing. We were all cracking up by the time he got back. "I think I gave old lady Harris a heart attack," Quil said when he came inside, thankfully dressed. "Hmm my turn, who shall I pick?" Quil asked, rubbing his hands together.

"Bella, truth or dare?" Quil sang out.

"Dare." Bella said, looking nervous.

"I dare you to take a body shot off Seth." Quil dared Bella, while looking over her head at me and grinning. _Fucker!_

"You don't have to," I told her.

"Uh, it's ok. I just have no idea what that is," she admitted, blushing.

That fucker knew what this was going to do to me, they all knew. I flicked Quil off, making him and Paul laugh. Leah and Kim pulled Bella into the kitchen and quietly explained what to do. I could see Bella blush and suck in a breath, but they were talking so quietly that even with wolf hearing, I could not hear what they were saying.

"You fuckers are evil." I glared at my pack brothers.

"Just trying to help a brother out," Paul grinned.

"Just remember pay back is a bitch," I threatened, making everyone laugh, even Sam.

"Sorry Lil Dude, we can't help ourselves," Quil confessed.

Bella came back in looking nervous but determined, with a blush staining her cheeks. "Uh, are you ready?" she asked nervously.

"Yeah," I said, begging my body not to betray me.

"Wait, Seth you have to take your shirt off," Kim said, laughing.

I pulled my shirt off quickly and lay back down. I closed my eyes and sent a silent prayer to the Spirits that I would not embarrass myself when her lips touched my body. Bella handed me the lemon wedge and I put in my mouth. She licked my stomach, sprinkled salt on me, licked the salt, took the shot, and pulled the lemon from my mouth.

Her wet tongue and hot breath had me instantly hard and I could only pray she didn't notice. Her lips just grazed mine, not enough to be a kiss, but enough to set mine on fire. Fuck me, it took everything in me not to grab her and ram my tongue down her throat.

When I sat up, my brothers were all trying desperately to keep straight faces. Bella looked a little dazed, which made me feel slightly better. "Uh, Embry truth or dare?" Bella asked, her voice shaky.

"Dare," he said, still trying to hide his laughter.

"I dare you to put a dress and make up on, go down to Billy's and ask to borrow a cup of sugar," she said. Everyone lost it and started cracking up.

"Ohm, I think I'll just take a shot and forfeit my turn," Embry said.

"Ok, pussy," Bella taunted him.

Damn I did not expect that, but it was freaking hot coming from her sweet little mouth.

"Holy fuck, I love this girl!" Leah cried. The guys started chanting, "Em, Em, Em."

"Fine, but I'll pay you back," Embry grinned.

"Maybe," Bella said, smiling.

We watched as Kim put makeup on Embry and Leah grabbed him a sundress. He looked like a drag queen. We were all cracking up. I had a hold of Bella's hand while we followed behind him as he walked up to Billy's house. We all walked back to the house, Bella's hand still in mine. We got back inside and took our seats again.

"Let's take a break and do a few shots and then maybe a new game." Leah suggested.

We sat around doing a few shots, just chatting. Mine, and Bella's hand stayed laced in mine and she was, once again, nestled in my side. I swear I could feel the energy around us. I wanted to kiss her so bad.

"I'll be right back," I told Bella, getting up and going into the kitchen. Damn it, I couldn't kiss her until she knew about the age thing, it wouldn't be right. I could hear Leah telling everyone she would be back in a few. I knew she was coming in to grill me.

"Why haven't you kissed her? It's clear you both want to, hell, I feel the tension around you two,"

Leah asked me.

"I want to… so bad," I confessed to my sister, who was being unusually nice and helpful

"What's stopping you?" she demanded.

"I have to tell her about the age thing." I groaned.

"You sure? Are you going to tell her everything?" Leah asked, looking nervous for me.

"No. I'm not sure." I sighed. I had no idea how Bella would handle our age difference. It just felt wrong to try to make a move without telling her. I wasn't sure what to do about the whole 'I'm a wolf, you're my cougar' thing.

"I'll keep everyone inside and you can take her out on the deck and tell her. I'll make sure no one interrupts you." Leah patted my back.

"Thanks," I told her wholeheartedly.

"Anytime, lil brother."

I walked back into the lounge area to see everyone giving me hopeful looks. Bella must have gone to the bathroom. Fuck, I was nervous. _Please do not freak out. Please do not freak out. _


	5. Chapter 5 Pass the Popcorn

**Betas: Tayjay & Jusobele**

* * *

**CH.5 Pass the Popcorn**

**Bella's Pov**

Kim, Leah and I had rented a couple movies. Kim picked romance movies, thinking it would help Seth make a move. I thought it would make things uncomfortable. I could not remember ever wanting someone so badly. I thought he liked me back, or at least that was what all the signs pointed to.

"Bella, we have to stop at my house so I can get some clothes and stuff. I can loan you a pair of pjs," Kim offered.

"Thank you." The three of us stopped at Kim's house, and Leah and I waited outside while Kim went to pack a bag. She came bouncing back outside singing some pop song. "Are you always this perky?" I asked, laughing.

"I try," she smiled.

"Let's go get showers, get into our pjs, and make some snacks. The guys will be back soon," Leah suggested as we made our way into her house. We each took our shower and when I put on the pj's Kim was nice enough to loan me, I wanted to hide. I must be bigger on top, because this tank top was showing too much cleavage, and the boy shorts were tiny and tight.

"You ready yet, Bella?" Kim asked.

"Uh, Kim, I don't think I can wear this." I told her, walking out of the bathroom.

"Why not?" Leah asked.

"Uh, my boobs are coming out the top and my ass is showing," I pointed out to her.

"Perfect!" Kim said.

"Oh my God, this was a setup."

"Not a setup, an invitation," Leah laughed.

"To what? Bella's Brothel?" I asked.

"Seth is going to love it," Kim assured me. Uh, yeah, I'm sure he would, my boobs were threatening to break free.

"I can't believe you two," I grumbled.

"Come on, Bella, loosen up, and let Seth have some eye candy," Leah teased.

"Are you sure he's your brother?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes, and I owe him, so I'm paying up," Leah laughed.

It was this or wear my bikini, so tiny tank and shorts it was. We made our way downstairs and into the kitchen, and started making nachos and some dips for chips. "Do either of you know how to cook?" I asked when Leah asked me how to heat up the cheese.

"Uh, not really," Leah and Kim both said, shrugging their shoulders.

Emily and I finished making the food, and I had just picked up the tray of nachos when I heard the guys walk in.

"Hey." Seth greeted. He walked up to me, doing a bad job of pretending not to look me up and down. _Okay, so maybe Leah and Kim were right_, I thought.

"Hey," I smiled at him without even thinking.

"Leah, where should I put these?" I asked, looking to my new friend.

"You can put them on the coffee table."

As I walked into the living room to put the nachos down, I could feel Seth's eyes on me. So, maybe, I would have to thank Leah and Kim later. I was walking into the kitchen when the door opened, and in came everyone that was at the beach earlier. "Damn girl, you look good," Quil told me, making me blush. I could see Seth glaring at him as Sam smacked him in the head.

"What?" Quil shrugged.

Everyone walked into the kitchen, knocking me into Seth as they crowded into the small space. Not that I minded. _Holy Hell his chest was hard as a rock._ "Let's go to the living room," Seth suggested, taking my hand and leading me into the other room. "What do you want to watch first? Jared and I rented a couple movies too."

"What did you get? Kim picked chick flicks and I'm not really into them." Seth showed me the rentals he and Jared had picked up, letting me chose what to watch.

"Nightmare on Elm St., I guess," I told him looking at the options.

"You don't like scary movies?" Seth quirked his brow at me.

"It's not that, I just tend to get scared when everyone else finds them funny," I explained, blushing. One would think after the year I had nothing would scare me, but the opposite happened. When you know myths are real lots of things tend to scare you.

"Don't worry. Kim will scream," Seth promised with a grin. He popped the movie in the DVD player, grabbed a couple drinks, and pulled me to the couch, sitting me next to him. I could have moved over, there was plenty of room, but I wanted to sit by him so I stayed where he put me.

"Movie's starting," Seth yelled loud enough for everyone to hear.

I could smell Seth's spicy scent and feel the warmth from his body. I wanted to crawl in his lap, like Emily and Kim did with Sam and Jared, but that might freak him out. Yep this was going to be a long night, I thought. We watched the movie, or everyone else watched the movie while Seth and I whispered to one another the whole time. His breath fanned across my ear, making it impossible to think of anything else but him. He was invading my every thought and filling my senses. I had to bite my lip to keep from kissing him.

I had somehow managed to press myself into his side. Man, he felt good. He didn't make any attempt to move me, so I hoped that was a good sign. I think I finally understood the term 'sexual tension' because I was definitely feeling the tension. When the movie was over, I think we both let out a breath we had been holding.

"Okay, let's do something cheerful before we watch another movie," Kim announced as she and Leah walked into the kitchen. Considering they had tricked me into these tiny pajamas, I could only imagine what they were up to now. I had a feeling I should be scared. They came walking back in with a couple bottles of liquor and a jug of juice. Quil had glasses.

Yep, I was scared. This was going to be a long night. I'd never drank before. I hoped I could just feel good like people talk about without getting sick. Everyone fixed themselves a drink. I had more juice than vodka, which was fine by me.

"Truth or Dare, but if you refuse to either answer or complete your dare you have to drink. The person being asked 'Truth or Dare?' will then take the next turn asking someone else." Leah smiled and she looked positively evil. This was going to be bad, I just knew it.

"Who wants to go first?" she asked.

"I'll go first," Quil shouted.

I didn't know him well, but I could tell he was the perverted one of the group. "Leah, truth or dare?"

"Dare," she smirked.

"I dare you to give Paul a lap dance," Quil snickered.

"Come on, that's my sister," Seth yelled, throwing a pillow at Quil's head.

"It's okay, lil brother," Leah smirked.

Kim turned on some music, as Leah gave a very amused Paul a lap dance. Seth had his head buried in a pillow. I have to say I was impressed. I would have tripped over the blanket before I ever had a chance to fall over the chair. "Please tell me it's over," Seth groaned.

"Yeah, she's done," I whispered in his ear.

We were all sitting on the floor. I was still snuggled into Seth's side. Our hands were touching. "My turn," Leah sing-songed. I was so afraid she would call me.

"Sethy, truth or dare?" Leah asked, with an evil smile.

I had a feeling Seth was about to be embarrassed no matter what he chose.

"Truth," he decided. He knew his sister was going to embarrass him.

"Interesting choice, Sethy... Is it true you want to kiss Bella?"

Okay so part of me felt bad for Seth. The other part of me, the bigger part, really wanted to know what he was going to say.

"Yes," he answered. It made me blush, but mostly because I really, really wanted him to kiss me.

"Kim, truth or dare?" Seth asked quickly, taking the attention off of himself and me.

"Truth."

"Is it true your brother walked in on you and Jared?" Seth asked, laughing.

"Yes," Kim admitted, shaking her head. _Poor Kim, I would die._

"Bella, truth or dare?" Kim asked me.

"Truth," I said, afraid of what she might dare me to do.

"Is it true you think Seth is hot?" Kim asked, grinning.

"Yes," I answered quietly. _Maybe I should have just said dare._

"Quil ,truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to run down the street singing "I like big butts NAKED." I challenged. _Take that pervert_, I thought.

"Damn… I like you," Paul said, laughing.

We watched as Quil stepped outside, stripped, and ran down the road singing. We were all cracking up by the time he got back. "I think I gave old lady Harris a heart attack," Quil said when he came inside, thankfully wearing clothes.

"Hmm my turn, who should I pick?" Quil asked, rubbing his hands together. _Oh shit,_ I thought.

"Bella, truth or dare?" Quil sang. Oh, hell either way I go, it is going to be bad.

"Dare."

"I dare you to take a body shot off Seth," Quil smirked as I blushed.

"You don't have to," Seth whispered in my ear.

"Uh, it's ok, I just have no idea what that is," I admitted, feeling the blush spread across my face.

Leah and Kim pulled me into the kitchen and quietly explained what to do. I sucked in a breath. "Holy shit, how am I supposed to do that?" I asked.

"Just do it, you know you want to," Kim said.

She was right. I had even been fantasizing about eating skiing gummy bears off his abs earlier. I walked back in feeling nervous, but I was determined to do this. "Uh, are you ready?" I asked, my voice higher than usual.

"Yeah," he said, looking almost as nervous as I felt.

"Wait, Seth you have to take your shirt off," Kim told him with a smirk. Seth pulled his shirt off quickly and lay back down, closed his eyes and put the lemon wedge in his mouth.

Oh, please God, do not let me moan or do anything else equally embarrassing, I prayed. I licked his stomach and sprinkled salt on him. I licked the salt, took the shot, and pulled the lemon from his mouth. Fuck me, his skin was hot and salty with a hint of sweetness. Oh man, he has no idea how I want to attack him.

"Uh, Embry, truth or dare?" I asked, my voice sounding shaky even to me.

"Dare," he said, trying to hide his laughter.

"I dare you to put a dress and make up on, and go down to Billy's and ask to borrow a cup of sugar." I said. Everyone lost it and started cracking up.

"Umm I think I'll just take a shot and forfeit my turn," Embry said.

"Pussy!" I taunted. If I could lick Seth's stomach, surely he could wear a dress for five minutes.

"Holy Fuck, I love this girl!" Leah cried.

The guys started chanting, "Em, Em, Em…." Fine, but I'll pay you back." Embry waggled his brow at me.

"Maybe."

We watched as Kim put makeup on Embry and Leah grabbed him a sundress. Seth had a hold of my hand. We followed behind Embry as he walked up to Billy's house. Seth never let go of my hand as we walked back to his house.

"Let's take a break and do a few shots and then maybe a new game," Leah suggested.

We sat around doing a few shots, just chatting. Seth's hands and mine stayed laced together and I was resting against his side. I wanted to kiss him so bad.

"I'll be right back," he said getting up and going into the kitchen. I went to use the bathroom while he was in the kitchen. I splashed my face with cold water, and looked at my reflection in the mirror. I walked back into the living room to see Seth waiting for me.

"Hey come with me," Seth said, walking me outside with him. He looked nervous. "There's something I have to tell you."

"How bad is it?" I asked. The last time someone took me outside to tell me something it didn't end well and I felt dread pool in my stomach.

Is this where he tells me has a girlfriend? I wondered.

"It's not that it's bad, just that you may not like it."

"Ok, just do it quick like a band aid," I told him, as I sat down.

"I'm a little younger than you are."

_Oh, thank God, that is not a big deal,_ I thought.

"Okay. That's not a big deal, what are you like 17? Even though you look older than me," I laughed.

"Not exactly."

"16?" I asked. It was a little weird but I could deal with that.

"Not until Sept."

"Oh, holy shit," I muttered, realizing he was 15. "You're 15? You do not look like any 15 year old I have ever known. Oh my God, I licked you, your mom and dad are going to want to have me arrested. Oh fuck me, the things I was thinking. Goddamn it! What must everyone think? It's like me corrupting a minor." I rambled as I felt my face heat up and my heart beat faster.

"Bella, my parents know I like you and they don't care about the age thing. No one does, and it's only 3 years," Seth told me.

"When in Sept.?"

"Sept. 12."

"I'm one day short of being four years older than you. That's huge, I thought aloud. "What made you tell me now?" I asked, seriously wondering. It's not as if he couldn't tell I really liked him.

"I want to kiss you so fucking bad it hurts, but I didn't want to kiss you without telling you first."

Huh, I didn't know what to say. "I need a few minutes to think," I told him, looking out at the darkness.

"I'll go inside and give you some privacy," he said quietly. Oh my God, he is fucking 15, why me? Oh shit, I licked him, could I go to jail for that? I wondered. Would my own dad have to arrest me? How does this shit happen to me? Do I have an invisible tattoo on my forehead that only fate can see that reads…Please make Bella Swan miserable?

_Okay, think about this logically Bella_, I told myself. He did not look 15, he didn't act 15. How could he be that young? I was not vested in anything; I mean we had never kissed, but the instant I thought that, I hurt all over. Nope, I was vested enough to get hurt if I walked away. How does that happen after 24 hours? I wondered. I mean I just met the guy, kid, man looking boy. Hell I didn't know. I started thinking back to the night before when I met him. The moment my eyes met his, I felt him. Did that make me crazy? But I did, I felt him, all night and all day I felt him. The thought of not being near him felt crippling. What was up with that? This could not be normal. I mean normal people got crushes but they did not feel like they couldn't breathe at the thought of walking away after only twenty four hours. Yet that was exactly how I felt thinking about it. He said his parents knew, and didn't mind. Would Charlie care? I didn't think so. I mean he and Harry were best friends. He would want me to be happy right?

I was trying to figure out how I felt about Seth. It was most definitely more than a crush, and I felt like I wanted to love him. Holy Hell, I did want to love him. Nope this was not normal. When had I ever been normal or had normal things happen to me? I thought. It came down to one question… Could I walk away from Seth?

I walked back into the house, still not entirely sure what I was going to do. Walking into the living room, everyone looked at me. They seemed to be feeling sympathetic towards the issue, and like Seth said, no one seemed to care about the age difference.

"Where's Seth?" I asked.

"He's upstairs, you can go up," Leah said, smiling at me.

I walked up the stairs and heard the shower running. I opened the door that I assumed was his room, since I had been in Leah's earlier, and sat on his bed waiting for him to come in. Seth walked in, shocked to see me. _Do not think of him shirtless with water droplets running down his chest,_ I scolded myself.

"Hey."

"Hey," he said back.

"Listen Bella," Seth started to say.

"Wait, I want to know something," I told him.

"Anything."

"There's more to this than you just being younger isn't there?" I stated. I didn't need to ask, I could feel it.

"What makes you say that?"

"It's more than just a crush. I can feel something is different. When I met you last night something happened. I don't know what, but I can feel it," I told him, hoping he did not think I was bat shit crazy.

"Yes".

"For you too?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Are you able to tell me what it is?" I asked.

"Yes, but I'd rather wait until at least tomorrow," he said, almost pleading.

"But you will tell me?"

"Yes."

"Is it bad?"

"No. Strange, but not bad."

Great. Strange. Did not see that coming at all, I thought sarcastically. "Ok," I told him. _What am I saying ok to?_ I wondered as I looked at him.

"Ok, as in you're ok with me being younger or ok you want to go home?" he asked.

"Ok, you're younger," I decided. I realized that the option of walking away never really existed after the first hello last night.

Seth stepped towards me and pulled me closer to him. He looked down at me with his deep chocolate eyes. The energy around us was buzzing so loud it felt like it was vibrating. He leaned down slowly, seeming to give me time to change my mind. But I was not going to… I couldn't, that was already clear to me. His lips touched mine, just a simple kiss. It felt like fire.

He took my hand and started walking down the hall to go back down stairs. I was happy he kissed me, but the energy around us made me want a deeper kiss.

"Wait," he said, as I turned to look at him.

He cupped my face with both his warm hands, leaned down, and brushed his lips against mine. I felt his tongue trace my bottom lip, and I parted my lips for him instantly. I wanted this kiss so bad. He slipped his tongue in my mouth. Oh dear Lord, he tasted like sweet mint. Our tongues danced and explored one another's mouth. Seth pulled back and sucked my bottom lip into his mouth, as one hand slid into my hair and the other onto my waist. He did not pull me any closer to him, even though I would not have put up a fight. He kissed my lips a couple of times and then pulled completely back. "I've wanted to do that all night," He whispered with a hoarse voice.

As soon as I made it down the stairs and into view, I heard Quil. "So how does it feel to be a cougar?"

"If Demi can do it, why not me?" I asked laughing, and making everyone else laugh too.

I was happy, nervous, and a little scared to find out what else he needed to tell me, but for right now, I was going to enjoy the moment.


	6. Chapter 6 Jackpot

**Betas: Tayjay & Jusobele**

* * *

**CH.6 Jackpot**

"Why are you awake so early?" Leah mumbled from the blanket next to mine.

"Good morning to you too," I laughed. "Come on, you can watch me cook breakfast."

"Okay." She jumped up, the word food making her happy.

I felt so at ease with everyone, like we had all been friends for years instead of just meeting. It felt nice.

Leah told me I would need to make more than seemed possible because the guys could eat a lot. I had just poured a huge bowl of eggs into the pan when I felt a warm hand grip my waist. I could tell Seth was being careful not to do anything that might make me feel uncomfortable.

"Morning." Seth smiled with his dimples on full display.

"Good morning," I said, smiling back up at him. He was just too cute. Seth leaned down and gave me a very sweet kiss, much like the first one. I really wanted him to kiss me, really kiss me again. _Is that legal?_ I suddenly wondered.

I definitely needed to find someone to ask, and Charlie was not my first choice. I could not see myself going up to my dad and saying: So dad, I was wondering exactly how much I can do with Seth before I am arrested and thrown in jail. Nope, definitely not asking my dad.

"What are you thinking about?" Leah asked curiously.

"Nothing," I said quickly, feeling myself blush.

"Oh, yes, you are, what is it?" she asked, raising her brow.

"Fine, I'm okay with being older than Seth, but uh… I'm a little unclear on what's allowed and what's not. I mean he may look older but if I kiss him is that even legal?" I asked.

"I don't think you're breaking any laws if you kiss him," she told me. "Don't over think it."

"If you knew what I was thinking you wouldn't say that," I mumbled to myself. I thought she must have heard me, because I saw a small smirk grace her face.

"Alright breakfast is ready!" I yelled. The stampede that followed nearly gave me a heart attack.

"Ladies First!" Seth yelled, stepping in front of me before I was stomped to death, like the pedestrians at the running of the bulls. I made my plate and sat down. Everyone took a seat around the table, Seth beside me. I watched the guys and Leah pile their plates with more food than I ate in an entire week.

"Did you cook Bella?" Emily asked as she and Sam came walking in.

"Yes," I told her.

"I'm going to love having you around," Emily gushed.

"Thanks," I said, blushing.

"Seth, your mom and dad are on their way." Sam gave Seth a look that said more than the words he spoke.

"Thanks Sam."

Everyone finished breakfast. Kim and Leah offered to do the clean up since I cooked.

"Bella, I put some clothes on my bed you can borrow," Leah told me.

"Thank you." I had been worried about Seth's mom and dad seeing me in these itty bitty pajamas. I headed up the stairs and into Leah's room. She had laid out a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. I slipped the jeans on and surprisingly they were not that long on me. I only needed to roll them once. I pulled the shirt on and knew it had to be Seth's and not Leah's. It was some sports jersey with Clearwater on the back.

I opened the door to the hallway just as Seth was coming out of his room. He had on a pair of jeans hanging low on his hips, and was pulling a shirt over his head. I watched as he pulled the shirt on, and looked at me.

"Uh, I think Leah gave me your shirt. Is it ok?" I asked.

"It looks good on you," he said, stepping closer to me.

"Thanks." Inevitably, I blushed.

Seth moved until he was standing right in front of me. Kiss me, Kiss me, I chanted in my head. He placed a finger under my chin lifting it until I was looking at him. How is possible to want someone so much when you barely know them, I wondered.

I licked my lips, and watched as Seth did the same thing. He bent his head until I could feel his warm breath on my face. Finally, I felt his lips brush mine. His tongue licked my lips, parting them. He slipped his tongue inside my mouth and wrapped his hands around my waist.

My hands instinctively went to his hair as our kiss deepened. I was lost in this kiss. His tongue was sliding against mine. He had me held against him, and I could feel the muscles of his chest and stomach against mine. I pulled back, needing air but not willing to let go completely, I kept my hands in his hair and sucked his bottom lip into my mouth. Seth took mine into his and our kiss started all over again.

Good god, what is going on? I wanted him so bad; I was feeling things I had never felt before. After a couple of minutes, we both pulled away and just looked at each other.

"I'll meet you downstairs," I told him, still dazed and not trusting myself with him a minute longer.

**Seth's Pov**

I could smell food cooking. Emily had gone home with Sam last night and neither Leah nor Kim could cook. I knew it had to be my Bella. I walked into the kitchen to see my hot imprint in those tiny shorts cooking. I walked up and put a hand on her waist, fighting with my wolf not to press her into the wall and claim her mouth among other things. Holy shit this imprinting stuff is a mind fuck.

"Feel like climbing walls yet?" Jared asked snickering.

"You could have warned me it was going to be like this," I grumbled.

"What are you two talking about?" Quil asked, waking up as the scent of breakfast made it to his nose.

"Lil Seth over here is having a hard time not throwing Bella down and having his way with her. It's an imprint thing," Jared said, laughing.

"Dude, you got a long way to go, you're jailbait." Quil obviously thought it was hysterical.

"Fuck off!" I growled.

I could hear Leah talking to Bella and decided to pay attention.

"What are you thinking about?" Leah asked her.

"Nothing," Bella told her, too quickly.

"Oh, yes, you are, what is it?" Leah asked. I could hear the laugh in my sister's voice.

"Fine! I'm okay with being older than Seth, but uh… I'm a little unclear on what's allowed and what's not. I mean he may look older but if I kiss him is that even legal?" Bella asked.

I couldn't stop the groan that came out of my mouth. Fuck, how is this going to work? I wondered. Maybe dad could tell me something.

"I don't think you're breaking any laws if you kiss him," Leah told her. "Don't over think it." _Thank you sissy,_ I thought.

"If you knew what I was thinking you wouldn't say that," I heard Bella mumble. Of course she didn't know anyone could hear her.

Oh, fuck me, now I was thinking of all the ways I wanted to… Jared and Quil were quietly sniggering at my pain.

"Alright breakfast is ready!" Bella yelled. It caused all the guys to go running into the kitchen, nearly knocking Bella over.

"Ladies First!" I yelled. I stepped in front of her before she was run over, and threw a glare at the guys. We all sat down, me next to Bella and I tried to listen to what was being said. I heard Sam and Emily walk in. I thought Emily said something but my mind was in other places… the gutter.

"Seth, your mom and dad on their way," Sam told me, reminding me that I was about to tell Bella about the pack and the imprint.

"Thanks."

Leah told Bella that she put some clothes on her bed that she could borrow and Bella excused herself to go change. That only reminded me that my imprint was going to be naked a few rooms away.

Once Bella was out of sight, I lowered my head and smacked it on the table a couple of times, groaning as I did.

"I take it he feels the full imprint?" Sam guessed.

"Uh, yea, you could say that." Jared told him.

"I'm going to get dressed." I made my way upstairs. I had just walked out of my room, still pulling my shirt over my head when I smelled her. I quickly pulled the shirt the rest of the way, and looked over to see Bella watching me. My wolf instantly started howling at me. _Take her, claim her, she is your imprint,_ he taunted my stupid 15-year-old human self.

"Uh, I think Leah gave me your shirt. Is it ok?"

Fuck! Leah knew this would nearly kill me. Bella was wearing my football jersey, with my freaking name on it. My wolf was rejoicing at the small claim that her wearing my shirt gave him, but he was howling at me to make it more permanent.

"Yeah, it looks good on you," I told her, taking a step towards her.

"Thanks," she blushed.

I moved closer until I was standing right in front of her. My wolf was howling, my teenage self was pleading. I placed my finger under her chin and lifted, until she was looking at me. Her eyes were like molten chocolate and I could see desire in them. I wanted her so damn bad it literally hurt. I saw her pink tongue dart out and lick her lips, as mine did the same thing. That's it! I thought. I am at least claiming her mouth.

I bent my head until I could feel her warm breath on my face. Finally, I brought my lips down to hers, and brushed them with mine. I licked her lips, parting them for me. I slipped my tongue in her mouth and wrapped my hands around her waist. Bella's hands went to my hair as our kiss deepened.

I had never felt anything as intensely as I felt the want for her. It was almost scary.

I was lost in this kiss, my tongue sliding against hers. I pulled her to me until I could feel her soft skin and the curve of her breast against my chest. Bella pulled back, but kept her hands in my hair, and sucked my bottom lip into her mouth. Our kiss deepened once again. Holy Shit, this was heavenly torture.

I craved her to the point of an ache. How was I going to stop myself from touching and kissing her when that was all I can think about? After a couple of minutes, we both pulled away and just looked at each other.

"I'll meet you downstairs," she told me, looking dazed.

I walked downstairs, ready to kill Leah. It was hard enough without her 'helping' me.

"So what did you think?"

"That you are trying to kill me," I told her. She just cackled, freaking cackled like a witch.

"What did she do?" Jared asked.

"Oh, she loaned Bella some clothes. My jersey, the one with my name on it," I told him. He actually looked sympathetic for a minute before he burst out laughing, with Sam joining in.

"Thanks, I'm so glad this is amusing to you," I snarled.

"Sorry Seth. Are you going to be ok?" Sam asked.

"NO! This shit is intense."

"Yeah it is, but once we explain everything to Bella it will be easier." Sam said.

"Oh, yeah? Did you forget she cannot touch me without fear of imprisonment and her dad is the damn Chief of Police?" I asked.

"True, but the imprint makes things work a bit differently. I know it's going to be hard for a while…" Sam started saying but Quil, Embry and Jared busted out laughing.

"Oh yeah, I imagine it's going to be hard," Quil teased. Leah was literally crying with laughter, and even Sam was failing to hide his amusement.

"Gee thanks, I'm so glad to know that you all think it's fucking funny," I growled.

"Alright everyone, Bella's coming down the stairs," Sam warned us.

Just as Bella came down the stairs, mom and dad came through the door. "Uh, Bella…" I started to say.

"Is this when you tell me the _strange_ news?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Okay." She looked nervous.

"It might be best to go outside," Sam suggested. Everyone followed Sam, dad and mom outside, all of us finding seats around the deck.

"Bella have you ever heard any of the legends of the Quileute Tribe?" my dad asked her.

"Just a little bit of one," she answered him. I could hear her heart rate pick up, and started praying to the Spirits she wouldn't run away screaming.

"What did you hear?" Mom asked.

"Something, about wolves being sacred to the tribe, because it's believed that your people descend from wolves." It was as if a light switch was turned on as soon as she finished speaking. You could almost see her trying to connect the dots.

"Are you trying to tell me you're a wolf?" she asked.

"Damn, she's hot, can cook, and is smart. Lucky ass, Clearwater," Quil said.

"Bella, yes, certain members of the tribe turn into wolves. You would call it werewolf, though it's actually shape shifting. Let us tell the legend. It will explain everything. Then you can ask us anything you want to," Mom told her.

We all listened to the legends again. I watched Bella's face the entire time looking for any sign of fear or disgust, but she just seemed interested in what dad was saying.

"Bella do you have any questions?" Dad asked when he finished.

"Not yet, I just want to make sure I have everything right," she said. "Seth and everyone here turn into wolves, to protect the tribe from threat. The threat being vampires. The Cullen's, whom you have a treaty with, being in the area, triggered the wolf gene and the descendants started phasing. You run fast in both human and wolf form, you run a temp of 108.9 and heal quickly, and your sight and sense of smell is heightened."

"Uh yeah, that's about it," Dad confirmed, looking impressed.

"Can I ... I mean can I see you?" Bella asked me.

"You mean you believe us?" I was incredulous.

"Well yeah, I don't think you would all be out here with your parents lying to me, plus I do sort of know vampires exist. It's not so hard to believe that werewolves do as well. I'm kind of expecting a unicorn to prance into the yard," Bella said.

"Dude, you hit the imprint jackpot," Embry said.

"Sam?"

"Yes, you can show her," he told me.

"I'm going to walk into the woods and phase, and then I'll walk out so you can see me."

I walked into the woods, thanking Taha Aki for the millionth time that Bella was as awesome as she was. I quickly pulled my clothes off and phased.

_What are you doing?-**Paul**_

_Bella wants to see my wolf.-__**Seth**_ - _I showed Paul the whole conversation_

_Damn, you really did hit the jackpot.-**Paul**_

_Yes I did.-**Seth **_

I walked back out, and lowered myself to the ground trying to look less intimidating. I was stunned when Bella started walking towards me, only stopping when she was right in front of me.

"Seth, wow you're huge," Bella said.

_That's what she said.-**Paul**_

_Shut it.-**Seth**_

_Oh, come on, it's funny.-**Paul **_

Bella reached up and started petting my fur. Holy shit! That felt good.

_Are you purring?-**Paul**_

_Fuck you man! This feels good.-**Seth**_

"Ok Seth change back," Bella said.

_Dude seriously I'm happy she took it so well.-**Paul**_

_Thanks but I haven't told her about the imprint yet.-**Seth**_

_Good luck.-**Paul**_

I phased, threw my clothes back on, and walked out of the woods.

"You're sandy colored." Bella smiled.

"Yep," I told her. "You're not scared?" I had to check.

"I probably should be but I'm not," she said. "I understand you're a wolf, but what does that have to do with feeling the way I do?"

"Well there's one more thing I have to tell you."

We walked up to the deck, with everyone smiling at us. "Son, we'll just go inside and give you some privacy," dad told me.

"Wolves have a special way of finding their mate, the person perfect for the man and the wolf. It's called imprinting. It can only happen after we phase, it's when our wolf meets his soul mate and locks eyes with them for the first time. Everything changes in that instant. Suddenly that person is your entire world. Nothing else matters except the happiness and safety of your imprint. The imprinted couple is perfect for each other, in personality, temperament, and attraction. It also has something to do with uh, making stronger future wolves. When I met you at the bonfire, I imprinted on you." I blurted, then held my breath waiting for her response.

"So you don't have a choice?" she asked.

"You always have a choice. You can choose not to accept the imprint," I reassured her.

"No, that's not what I meant. I meant is the only reason you like me because of the imprint?" she asked.

"No, I mean the imprint makes you feel things very quickly, and more intense. Even if I had not imprinted on you, I still would have thought you were hot, and sweet, and awesome to be around," I told her honestly. Then, I laughed. "Quil didn't imprint on you, and he thinks you're hot."

"So the imprint pushes you in the right direction of where you would end up anyway?" she asked. _Damn she really was smart._

"Yes," I told her, because it made perfect sense.

"So what does imprinting mean exactly?" she wanted to know.

"It means we're soul mates. The wolf will be whatever the imprint needs, a friend, a brother, or a lover. I will never leave you, or cheat on you. Actually, once a wolf imprints every other woman looks fuzzy except his imprint and the imprints of his pack brothers," I explained. I was hoping she wasn't going to freak out with all the information I was throwing at her.

I watched as she processed everything, and waited for her to say something. It was the longest six minutes of my life.

"Okay," she eventually said.

"Ok, you accept me, or ok, it was nice to meet you, but I'll see you later?" I asked, afraid to get my hopes up.

"Okay, I accept you."

"Really, so we're like together?" I asked.

"Yes. I mean I don't know that I understand everything completely, and it all feels a little overwhelming, but I'm relieved to know I'm not crazy. I was beginning to question my sanity with the way I'm feeling about you, and the fact that I felt it the moment I met you. That's why I couldn't walk away when I found out how old you were. Your friends are nice and have welcomed me into their group, I already know your dad, your mom is sweet, and your sister is awesome. Besides what girl would be stupid enough to say no thank you to a hot, muscled sweetheart who only has eyes for them?" she said.

The moment she stopped talking, and my wolf realized she accepted us my lips were on hers. I had one hand wrapped in her hair holding her mouth to mine, and one hand around her tiny waist keeping her close to my body. Her hands had fisted in my hair. My tongue was twirling around hers, tasting, and sucking her sweet mouth. I pulled back so we could get a lungful of air, then I pulled her swollen bottom lip into my mouth, nipping it and soothing it with my tongue. Kissing Bella was like nothing I'd ever felt before. We finally pulled away, both of us breathless.

Damn, this was intense and I prayed either it would ease up or we could figure out how to deal with it, because I was going to go insane with want.


	7. Chapter 7 Holy Imprinting Batman

**Betas: Tayjay & Jusobele**

* * *

**CH.7 Holy Imprinting Batman**

**Leah's Pov**

Bella took the whole werewolf thing a lot better than any of us did, and we grew up with the legends. Then again, as she pointed out herself, she already knew about the leeches. She was funny. Her quip about the unicorn had me biting my cheek to keep from laughing.

I didn't think I would like her, before Seth imprinted. We all knew who she was, the chick that dated the dead guy, but when Seth imprinted I figured I had two choices. I could either be my usual bitchy self, which would only cause Seth problems. Or I could try to get along with his future wife.

I was shocked to find out I actually liked her.

We watched as Bella walked right up to Seth's wolf and started petting him.

"Holy Shit! Is she petting him?" Quil asked.

"Uh, yeah, she is," Embry said.

"Damn how did baby Clearwater strike the motherland when it comes to an imprint?" Quil complained.

"Are you jealous?" Jared teased.

"Hell yes, I am. The girl is hot as hell, she can cook, and she just walked up to a wolf the size of a horse and started petting him. Not to mention she made Embry's ass dress up in drag and knock on the Chief of the Tribes door. She's cool as hell," Quil said.

"I am impressed with how well she is taking everything," Dad remarked.

"Hell, even Paul likes the girl," Jared commented.

"Here they come," mom said.

I knew this was probably hard for her. No matter how much she liked Bella, the fact was that Seth was now mated. Dad told Seth we would give him some privacy so he could tell Bella about the imprint. We all walked inside, even though most of us could hear every word spoken.

"Leah what do you think about the imprint?" Mom asked.

"If I had to pick Seth's perfect match, imprint or not it would be Bella. Taha Aki got it right, they are exactly right for each other. They're both shy. She's smart like Seth. She and Seth have the same sense of humor, and both would probably help the elderly across the street. They match, I don't know how else to explain it."

"Sam, is Seth feeling the full imprint?" Dad asked, making all of us laugh. Oh yeah lil brother was feeling the imprint.

"Yes, I've seen him bang his head on the wall and the table so far," Sam chuckled, causing my dad to laugh.

"Bella?"

"Yes, but she doesn't understand why she feels like she does. She's afraid of the age thing. I don't think she knows what to do with how she feels versus what she can do about it," I told mom.

"So Seth has told her how old he is?" Dad asked.

"Yeah, he was too noble to kiss her without telling her," Quil said rolling his eyes.

"And I take it Bella was ok with it?" Dad clarified.

"Yeah, she did scare him though. She told him she needed to think for a while. I guess she really did because it was over an hour before she came in and talked to him. I think she's still worried what you two will think about her being that much older," I told them.

"How is the age thing going to work?" Sam asked. I mean we know he's only technically 15 and we can explain that to Bella, but everyone else is going to have a problem. You even said at the bonfire you think Charlie will have an issue."

"I don't know. It's true it's not the same thing as a _'normal'_ 15 year old wanting to date someone Bella's age, and let's remember its only 3 years. They will have to be careful about who sees them together, and as far as Charlie goes, I'm not sure yet. He'll be wary of Bella being in any relationship after what happened before. He's also Seth's god-father so that may make him uncomfortable, not to mention Bella is a legal adult and Seth is a minor. But the imprinting is going to make it difficult to not be close with one another." Dad was clearly trying not to be explicit with that last part. "How bad is it until the wolf claims his mate?" He finally asked, glancing at mom.

"It's hell!" Jared stated bluntly.

"He will need to be with her constantly until the claiming. Otherwise it will drive him mad.

There's also the territorial part of it. We are extremely territorial over our mates, and even more so before they're claimed as ours. Seth is already showing that side. Then there is the uh…" I knew Sam wasn't sure how to have this discussion with my mom sitting there.

"Sam it's ok. He may be my son but I'm an Elder and I do need to know what's going on with the imprint," my mom told him.

"Okay," Sam started to explain. "The physical part of an imprint is extremely strong. The pull is unbelievably hard to ignore, almost impossible. If he had imprinted on a child like the legends speak of, it would be easier on his wolf. The need to be near the imprint would still be there, but the physical part would never enter his mind because his wolf would know the imprint needed a brother. Seth's wolf already recognizes that his imprint needs more than a brother. So his wolf is howling at him to claim what is his. The longer Seth goes without allowing his wolf to claim his mate, the more it will be like he is fighting the imprint."

"Oh my." Mom understood the gravity of what Sam just explained.

"Yes, if Charlie does have a problem with their relationship we could be looking at a dangerous situation." Sam confirmed.

"Is it possible that Seth and Bella will want to wait until he is a little older and the relationship is less controversial?" My mom asked, with a hopeful look she was trying to hide.

I could see Quil from the corner of my eye doing his best not to openly laugh at her, Jared and Sam looked like they were going to choke and Embry just looked at my mom like she had three heads. Even my dad looked like he was going go into hysterics.

"Mom, are you on drugs? Seth is a teenage guy who aged overnight. He looks like he is 20 years old and uh; part of the aging quick thing is the hormones. Not to mention he lives in the mind of mated wolves and a man whore. He has just been given his very own mate for life, and as Quil has said, Bella is a hottie. Seth is probably already reciting the Kama Sutra in his head," I told my mom as delicately as possible.

As soon as I was finished Quil and Embry broke down. They were laughing so hard they had tears rolling down their faces. Sam and Jared fell over the edge shortly after, and surprisingly my dad let out a loud round of laughter.

"Fine, it's just I still see him as my baby." My mom actually blushed slightly.

"Uh have you seen the size of your baby's di..."

"QUIL!" Sam barked.

"What? I was just explaining he's not exactly a baby anymore," Quil defended himself, throwing his hands in the air. My father was failing miserably at hiding his amusement.

"How's it going out there?" dad asked.

"Pretty good it sounds like," Sam said, trying not to laugh.

"Pretty good?" Dad asked raising his brow.

"Right now he is sucking her face off," Quil explained, laughing at the fact that we had just told my mom Seth was in fact more man than boy.

"Oh, I guess that is pretty good," Dad said, not even bothering to hide his amusement.

"Ok, quit laughing, they're coming in."

I had to bite my cheek. They both looked dazed and flushed. Apparently my little brother laid a hell of a kiss on her.

"So she accepts the imprint," I said, doing my best not to laugh at the two of them. They still looked dazed and confused.

"Yep," Seth said happily.

"Welcome to the Family' Bella." Mom gave Bella a smile.

"Thank you." She blushed as she gave both my parents a shy smile.

"There are a few things we need to discuss because of the age difference." Dad jumped straight in.

I could see Bella pull her lip into her mouth, and she looked nervous.

"Bella sweetheart, we are completely ok with you being 18. Seth is not exactly your typical 15 year old." My mom had noticed Bella's nerves and was quick to reassure her.

"Thank you Mrs. Clearwater."

"Call me Sue, dear," mom told her, smiling at her in an attempt to ease her nerves.

"Maybe it would be best if we guys talk to Seth and the ladies talk to Bella," Dad suggested.

"We can go to my house." Sam got up and the pack moved to follow his lead.

I watched Seth kiss Bella's cheek and whisper something too low for me to hear in her ear. Whatever it was, it made her smile.

**The Girls- Leah's Pov**

Once the guys were gone, mom made us some tea and we sat down. I could see Bella was nervous and slightly embarrassed.

"Bella honey, don't worry about the age difference. I know Seth is only technically 15. But when the boys phase for the first time, they age and mature rapidly. You could compare it to Seth being a 20 year old man," mom said, looking at me with her very own smirk. "Do you have any questions?"

"Uh, I don't know what to ask exactly." Bella admitted with a blush.

I thought I knew what she was thinking, but probably didn't want to talk about it in front of my mom.

"Bella are you worried about what is and isn't allowed because of your ages?" I asked.

"Yes," she admitted, blushing so red I thought she would light on fire.

"Honey, according to the Elders and everyone who is aware of the pack, you and Seth are not going to be in trouble if you choose to be intimate," my mom told her. I felt sorry for Bella. She was so red, I thought she would pass out. This would be so much easier if my mom were not here.

"Uh… that's not what I meant, I mean… I uh, well I've never. I just didn't want anyone mad if I kissed him," Bella stuttered out on the verge of tears.

"You've never... Oh I see," my mom said. She didn't bother hiding her smile of approval at that tidbit.

"You know I think this would be easier if I were not here." Mom stood up. Thank the spirits, I thought.

"Bella I'll just leave you with the girls, but I am very happy you are to be my daughter," mom told her before quickly leaving.

Once mom was gone, Bella lowered her head to the table and banged it a few times. She and Seth really were perfect for each other.

"I can't believe I just blurted that out to your mom."

"It's ok sweetie." Emily soothed Bella while she rubbed her back.

"Are you really a virgin?" Kim asked.

"Yep," Bella said, starting to calm down. I got up and made her a drink.

"Here, you deserve this." I handed her a vodka and cranberry.

"Thank you." She gulped it down in one drink. I poured another one for her and she chugged it down too.

"Call your dad and tell him you're staying again, that way you don't have to worry about driving."

"Ok, I can stay." She said hanging up her phone after speaking to Charlie.

"Alright Bella. Tell us what you're thinking."

"I think I'm going crazy." She was serious. "I'm ok with the wolf stuff and the imprint but the craziness of my thoughts is going to make me insane." She took another gulp of her drink.

"What do you mean?" Kim asked.

"I've never done anything. Until he kissed me I'd never even been kissed like that before," she told us.

"Whoa!" I said out loud, surprised by that.

"Yeah, but I've gone from not being kissed to thinking of gummy bears skiing down his perfect russet mountain abs. Okay, I actually thought of that before he kissed me which makes it worse. And now holy shit my head is full of naughty gummy bears." She shook her head.

I couldn't help it. I busted out laughing. "I'm sorry, it was just the image of skiing gummy bears, I swear," I told her.

"Bella, that's the imprint working. It makes you really, really want them," Kim told her while trying not to laugh.

"How the hell do you function? I mean how horrible am I if after two days I'm thinking of … well, I'm thinking a lot of stuff."

"You're not horrible. It's the way it supposed to work," Emily reassured her.

"Bella when Seth phased it wasn't just his body that aged," I explained. "His mind and all the hormonal changes you typically go through in years, he went through in a matter of a few days. He is an adult in every way except the year he was born." I didn't want her to feel uncomfortable for the way she felt about Seth, even if he was my brother.

"So I'm not a creepy old lady for wanting to eat gummy bears off his stomach?" she asked, and I knew the vodka had given her a buzz. Kim had to clamp her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing, Emily bit her lip and I just laughed.

"Inventive but not creepy," Kim smirked. Bella was still sipping her drink, and by the looks and sounds of things she was very relaxed.

"He tastes like sweet mint."

I was barely able to stop myself from laughing. Man, I really did like Bella, and buzzed Bella was a riot.

"So do you feel better about things?" Emily asked.

"Yes, but now all I can think about are those damn gummy bears, Mentos and oh yeah, skittles… Taste the rainbow," she told us. That was it, I laughed so hard I thought I would pee my pants. Even Emily couldn't help herself and had tears coming down. Kim stood up and grabbed her purse.

"Where are you going?"

"To get the girl some candy and to tell Jared to send Seth home," Kim smirked.

_Oh lord,_ I thought.

**The guys-Sam's Pov**

We walked into my house and everyone sat around. "Son there are some things you need to know about the imprint," Harry told Seth.

"Seth, as you already know the imprint makes you feel everything stronger and more intensely," I told him.

"Yeah, I figured that out."

"Seth according to everyone here and the Elders, you and Bella are free to do whatever you want, with caution of course," Harry told him.

"Do you have any questions?" I asked.

Seth kept glancing at his dad. They were close, but it was clear he didn't want to talk about this in front of him.

"I tell you what, I'm going to go pick up some pizzas. I'll be back in about 30 minutes," Harry said, noticing Seth's discomfort. As soon as Harry was gone, I grabbed a couple beers from the fridge. It would not even give Seth a buzz, but we all knew the taste was relaxing.

"How the hell do I deal with my wolf screaming at me?" he wanted to know.

"Well what's he screaming?" Jared asked.

"Today when I saw Bella in my shirt, my first thought was to claim her. Holy shit, it was hard not to pin her to the wall. And then when she accepted the imprint, it took everything in me not to bend her over the table." Seth was looking shocked at his own thoughts. Hell, it was weird to hear Little Seth Clearwater speak like this.

"That's how the imprint works," I told him. I was trying to stay in Alpha mode so I could answer his questions.

"I know I'm a guy and we think with our dicks and shit, but how the hell do you live through this?"

"It's all part of the imprint Seth. It takes a while to get used to dealing with all the emotions," Jared told him.

"My mind is officially fucked," Seth groaned.

"Why?" I asked. I honestly felt bad for the kid. The first few days of an imprint you think you're going crazy.

"Bella smells and tastes like fucking ripe strawberries. All I can think about is building a damn sundae on her stomach." Seth groaned and ran his hands through his hair.

"I didn't think you had it in you Clearwater." Paul was genuinely impressed. He handed Seth another beer. It would take case after case to even give him a buzz. Our metabolism was so high we burned the alcohol off before it could do anything.

"You know Seth, there may be hope for you after all," Paul said, smirking.

"Trust me, some of the shit in my head would make you blush," Seth told him.

"Fuck, what happened to innocent Seth Clearwater?" Paul asked.

"He imprinted," Jared and I said at the same time.

Jared's phone rang. His smile told us it was Kim. He didn't bother trying to go in the other room, knowing we would all hear it anyway.

_Hey Baby_

_Hey Jared, can you send Seth home?_

_Why? Is everything ok?_

_Uh…well Sue misunderstood something and Bella blurted out she was a virgin._

We could hear Seth groan at that news.

_Sue left so we girls could talk to Bella alone. Leah made her a few drinks to help her relax._

Oh shit I thought, I hope she's not sick.

_Anyway, she is pretty buzzed, and is talking about naughty gummy bears skiing down Seth's abs, and then she said something about skittles and tasting the rainbow._

Paul was nearly pissing himself, Quil had his mouth hanging open and Jared was biting his lip. Poor Seth had his head in his hands.

_Kim where are you? Does Bella know you called us?_

_Hell no, I am at the market buying the girl a bag of gummy bears._

"I really fucking hate you," Quil told Seth, having a bad case of imprint envy.

_Okay baby, I'll send him home._

Jared hung up the phone and nearly fell down laughing.

"Let me get this straight, Clearwater gets the virgin tight girl talking about eating candy off his ass?" Quil asked.

"Seems so," Paul said smirking. Seth jumped up and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Jared asked.

"To make a sundae." He walked out, leaving us all slack jawed.

"Holy Shit!" Paul said, looking like a proud papa.

Harry came walking in five minutes later, and looked around the room. "Where's Seth?" His query caused all of us to lose it and bust out laughing. "Do I want to know?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, you do." Jared told him. Paul animatedly told Harry about the conversation we overheard.

"Guess I'm going to the cabin again," Harry said, shaking his head.

"You all can stay over at the house again."

**Bella's Pov**

I couldn't believe I had blurted out to Seth's mom that I was a virgin. I wanted to hide under the table, or die from embarrassment. It did help talking to Kim though. At least I didn't feel so bad for feeling the way I did, or thinking some of the things that were going through my mind.

"Hey, you want to lie down or something?" Leah asked.

"Yeah, it's been a long day and it's only 2:00."

"Lay down on Seth's bed. He'll just sniff you out anywhere else you go anyway," Leah said, laughing.

"You don't think he'll mind?" I asked.

"NO!" Leah laughed even harder at that.

I made my way up the stairs and into Seth's room. As much as my body and my mind wanted him, I would settle for a really good make out session. I almost moaned as his scent surrounded me. _God he smells good,_ I thought.

**Seth's Pov**

Fuck, when I heard Kim tell Jared that Bella was a virgin my wolf nearly climbed out of my human skin. To know that I would be the only one to ever touch her like that had me hard instantly. Then when Kim started talking about skittles, I thought I was going to blow. This imprint stuff was a trip. I felt like I was trying to walk in two directions at the same time.

I wanted her so bad. Some of the shit going through my head was probably illegal and had nothing to do with age. As much as I wanted her, I knew we needed time to figure out some stuff first. But I did plan to kiss the hell out of her.

I walked into the house, to find Leah and Emily at the table. I guessed I had beaten Kim back. I looked around, but didn't see Bella anywhere.

"Dad called, he and mom are staying at the cabin again."

"Where's Bella?"

"She's lying down."

"Okay."

"She's in your bed if you want to see her," Leah smirked.

_Fuck me,_ I groaned, heading up the stairs. I heard Leah's laughter behind me. I could smell Bella even with the door closed. Shit, do I just go in or knock? I wondered.

"Bella, can I come in?" I asked knocking lightly.

"Uh yeah, it's your room," she said, laughing.

I opened the door and the sight of Bella in my bed, holy shit, my wolf was howling. Great Spirit help me, I thought.

"Hey," I said,

"Hey," she said back.

I was just standing there awkwardly staring at her. Damn she was so beautiful and sexy and had no idea what she did to me. "I can go to Leah's room if you want," she said, scooting up and standing quickly. She was standing there in my bedroom. I thought my desire for her would kill me.

Damn, I realized she probably thought I didn't want her in there since I was just standing there and not saying anything.

"No, I honestly don't know what to do, stand, sit or lay down," I told her, totally confused by all the thoughts in my head.

"Oh… Uh… well what do you want to do?" she asked.

I didn't think she would appreciate hearing me tell her what I wanted to do but I was damned if I didn't hear myself telling her anyway. "I want to kiss the hell out you."

"Then come here."

Thank you, Taha Aki. I was across the room in seconds. I reached her, wrapped my hands around her and pulled her as close to me as I could, crashing my lips onto hers. My mouth completely covered hers as my tongue twirled around hers. I grazed my tongue over her teeth, the top of her mouth and every inch of her mouth, I tasted. When we needed air, I pulled back and started kissing her jaw line as my hands gripped her tighter to me. I head a small moan slip from Bella's lips and about came undone.

I held her around her waist as I laid her down and slid in the bed beside her. My upper body was hovering over hers. Kissing her skin made my body feel like it was on fire. She had one hand on my shoulder and one in my hair at the base of my neck, running her nails along my scalp. I was certain I would die from blue balls later, but right now; I was enjoying the hell out of myself. I was so fucking hot, I needed to take my shirt off but I didn't want her to think I was trying to undress us.

"Bella, I have to take my shirt off or I'm going to have a heat stroke," I finally told her.

"Okay," she said kissing my lips.

I pulled my shirt over my head and tossed it somewhere. I saw Bella's eyes roam my chest and I got a little surge out of seeing her check me out. Then the sweetest scent I had ever smelled hit my nose. Oh, holy hell, it was her arousal. My wolf was literally clawing the inside of my head. I could not help the growl that escaped my mouth as her scent wafted over me, and as soon as the growl left my chest, her scent became stronger. _Help me Taha Aki_ I begged.

I lowered myself back so that I was once again hovering over her torso, and captured her lips in mine. Her hands were on my back running up and down. The feel of her hands on my skin had my chest rumbling with silent howls. Somehow I had wedged one of my legs between hers and I could feel the heat from her center on my leg, further enticing my wolf. I knew I was hard and she could probably feel me on her thigh but I couldn't think clearly enough to be embarrassed.

Bella pulled away from my lips. She started kissing my neck, my throat, and found her way to my ear sucking the lobe into her mouth. Fuck me that felt good, too good. I needed to move or my wolf was coming out.

"Bella, I have to move just for a minute," I told her, my breathing heavy.

"Uh, ok."

I could tell she didn't know why, and thought I was rejecting her. "Bella, baby, I'm seconds away from ripping my shirt off of you, that's why I have to move. But I'll be right back." I pulled myself off her, which was painful, and sat on the edge of the bed. I just needed to clear my head for a second. Holy shit I had no idea it would be like this. I had been sitting for a few minutes when I felt Bella move. She crawled over behind me, knelt and wrapped her arms around my neck from behind me, leaving her chest pressed against my back. Thank fuck she was wearing a shirt because if she wasn't I think I could have busted right there. I could feel her breath on my neck, and it was calling to my animalistic side.

"Seth, this is... I don't know how to describe it," she said, her warm breath fanning over my skin.

"I know, me either. I didn't know it would be this intense," I told her.

"Me either." She left a sweet kiss on the back of my neck.

Holy hell, I had to jump up, and walk to the other side of the room. That one tiny kiss had my dick twitching.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Bella, believe me when I say that I'm only over here because you're driving me and my wolf fucking crazy," I told her.

"I'm sorry," she repeated.

"Baby, I can smell you and it's the sweetest thing I've ever smelled in my entire fucking life, and it makes me want to claim you," I tried to explain.

Fuck me, if I did not smell her arousal that much stronger. I could not stop myself from growling. The next thing I knew she was in front of me with her hands around my neck, pulling me down into a kiss so hot I was certain my bedroom had caught fire. Fuck me; she was going to kill me.

She had my lips pulled between hers and was biting down. I lifted her up; her legs wrapped around my waist, and crashed us into the wall. One of my shelves fell down but I could give a damn less. Bella's mouth was on my neck, mine on her ear sucking, licking, and teasing. "Fuck, Bella we have to stop or I won't be able to," I told her, even though it pained me to say the words.

"I know," she said. I slowly pulled our bodies away from the wall and set her down on her feet.

"Holy Hell what was that?" Bella asked, dazed.

"That's the imprint."

"We need to go downstairs," she said. "Seth you have to stop the growling. It makes it hard not to attack you." She blushed.

"Not nearly as much as seeing you wear my clothes or smelling you make my wolf want to claim you,"

I told her, my chest rumbling. I kissed her very sweetly. Anything more and we would end up back against the wall.

"Downstairs, we need to go downstairs," Bella said, breathless.

**Bella's Pov**

Seth and I walked downstairs. I was so confused. I understood the imprint, I even understood what the girls told me about it making you feel your emotions more intensely, but this was crazy. _It's designed to kill you_, I thought.

How can one kiss make you and everything around you feel like it is on fire? I had no experience with these kinds of feelings. Nothing I ever felt for Edward was this strong, and it was scaring the hell out of me. I knew that despite what my body wanted, I was not ready. We still had a lot to talk about but I thought I would be Googling the age of consent for WA. Just to be informed.


	8. Chapter 8 Designed to Kill

**Betas: Tayjay & Jusobele**

* * *

**CH.8 Designed to Kill **(continuing from ch.7)

**Bella's Pov**

Seth and I walked down stairs hand in hand to find the smirking faces of almost the entire pack.

"What?" Seth asked. He was trying to play it cool, but it was clear everyone knew what we had been doing. They probably heard it too. The thought made me blush.

"What was the loud crash we heard?" Leah asked, in a singsong voice. I knew my blush confirmed everything they already suspected.

"I knocked my shelf over," Seth said innocently.

"And how did you do that?" Paul asked.

"Bumped into it." Seth shrugged his shoulders. We knew it was a lame excuse. We also knew they weren't buying it.

"Seth, how did you bump into your shelf that is hanging on the wall?" Leah asked, her eyes shining with laughter.

"Hey Bella, Seth!" Jared called out, looking like he was up to no good.

"Yeah?" We both asked.

"Kim picked you up a little something." He tossed us a bag. I could see everyone biting their cheeks to keep from laughing. Seth peeked into the bag and let out a small growl. I looked in and turned tomato red. Everyone just cracked up.

"I think I need another drink." I groaned.

Seth pulled me into the kitchen, sat me on the counter, and fixed me a drink. His was much weaker than the ones Leah made.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"So, I guess you heard about the gummy bears," I said, embarrassed.

"Uh yeah, I pretty much heard about everything that was said."

"OH!" I said, realizing he knew I was a virgin. "More, please." I held out my glass.

"So, gummy bears huh?" Seth asked smirking, as he handed me my drink.

"Don't forget the skittles," I told him with my own smirk. I could see his eyes get darker as soon as I said that. It must be a wolf thing. Seth took the glass from my hand and set it down, then leaned in taking my bottom lip between his teeth. Jesus his mouth felt good.

His arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me to the edge of the counter where he now stood between my legs. I wrapped my legs around his waist. My hands fisted his hair as he thrust his tongue in my mouth. I pulled away so I could take a breath, then I started kissing his jaw and his neck. I made my way to his ear, sucking on the skin just below it and taking his lobe into my mouth, nibbling lightly.

"Fuck!" Seth ground out before crashing his mouth back onto mine. He tightened his grip on my hips as I dug my heels into his back. My arms had dropped to his shoulders pulling him impossibly closer to me. The next thing I felt was ice-cold water being dumped on us.

"What the hell?" Seth yelled. He pulled away from me, only to see his sister and the rest of the pack doubled over laughing with Quil holding a now empty bucket.

"Dude, you're a wolf and you didn't hear us coming? There's like nine of us here, and we weren't being quiet," Embry said through his snorts of laughter. They had to have thrown the water sideways or something because I was soaked, and Seth was not much drier.

"Where the hell did you get that water, its freaking cold?" I asked, shivering.

"Creek," Quil answered, sounding proud.

Seth pulled me to him, wrapping his arms around me so I could warm up. "Come on let's go find you something to wear." He helped me down from the counter, growling at everyone. We were walking through the living room to get to the stairs when I stopped. Looking at Seth, I winked, then turned around making sure everyone saw me as I grabbed the bag of gummy bears. I then went back to Seth, grabbed his hand and started walking up the stairs.

"I really fucking hate you Clearwater!" Quil yelled. We made it to Seth's room before I started cracking up.

"You know you put Quil in a tizzy," Seth said with a smirk. "Alright, you need clothes." He walked over to his dresser.

"I have the pj's from last night, but I think I'll jump in the shower so I don't smell like the creek,"

I told him.

"Use mine and I'll go to my mom's." Seth pecked me on the lips and slipped out the door.

I stepped into the hot water and tried to calm down. This whole not taking it any farther was going to be harder than I thought, especially when all I could think about was jumping him. It actually hurts not to touch him, physically painful. _How is this not going to kill me?_ I wondered.

I rinsed the soap out of my hair and stepped onto the bath mat, drying off and throwing my pj's on. I walked back into Seth's room and stopped in my tracks. He obviously wanted to kill me. He was lying on his bed in only sleep pants. He was eating my gummy bears, the very ones I pictured swooshing down the Alps known as Seth's abs. "Are you eating my gummy bears?' I asked raising my brow.

"But baby they're my favorites," he said, showing his dimples.

"You better not have eaten them all," I warned him.

"I saved you a few, and the entire bag of skittles," he said smirking.

"Hand em over."

"Nah uh, you have to come get them." He put two on his chest and one on his lower abs.

_Oh hell, he does not play fair_ I thought. I walked over to him, climbed on his bed and straddled him. I leaned down and put my mouth on the first gummy bear, making sure my lips touched his chest. I could hear Seth suck in a breath as I bent to get the second treat. I scooted down Seth's body feeling his hardness. _Holy shit he was huge_. I leaned over again, sucking the bear into my mouth.

"Where's the skittles?" I asked smirking. Seth reached over, never taking his almost black eyes off me and grabbed the huge bag of skittles. Kim must have bought the party size, I thought.

Seth tore it open sending skittles everywhere. They went all over him and his bed, down my tank top and across his room. I was still bent over literally eating the skittles off Seth's chest, when the door opened and Seth let out a loud, ferocious growl. Immediately making me wet.

I looked over to see Embry with huge eyes and his hands lifted up in surrender as he quickly shut the door. _This growling thing is going to get me in trouble,_ I thought as Seth turned back to me. I saw his eyes, and I knew he could smell me. He had me flipped over and under him before I saw him move. _Holy shit that is hot_.

His mouth was on mine, his hand gripping my hip and pulling me into him. When he pulled his lips away from mine he started kissing my neck, my jaw and then nibbling on my ear. Oh God, he was making me crazy.

I had my hands in his hair and my leg wrapped around him. This was getting out of hand yet I did not think I could stop. Hell I didn't **want** to stop. "COME DOWN HERE, WE'RE STARTING A GAME!" we heard Leah yell.

Seth pulled away, though it did look like it pained him to do it. "Come on, she'll just keep yelling until we go down there." He helped me up, kissing me on the lips once more.

We walked downstairs to the amused faces of everyone. "Dude, I'm sorry, I thought she was in Leah's room, I was going to slip through yours to go to the bathroom," Embry told him.

"It's fine," Seth said, but his voice had a bit of an edge to it. He sat down, pulling me into his lap and kissing my cheek.

"What are we playing?" I asked.

"Survivor, Meraz style," Paul stated, looking positively evil.

"What kind of game is that?" I asked. Before he could answer, I heard Kim giggle.

"Bella is that a skittle on your leg?"

I looked down and sure enough on my thigh was a purple skittle. "Looks like it," I told her, seeing the purple piece of candy sticking to my leg. Before I could get it, Seth had it off and in his mouth.

"Grape," he said, making everyone crack up.

"Anyway…" Paul said. "The game works like this. We make teams, obviously imprinted couples will be a team otherwise someone will lose an arm. Each team competes in the same task and the team with the fastest time wins."

This did not sound like any game I had ever played unless it was sports. I definitely did not want to do that in front of anyone. Leah and Kim came out of the kitchen with a tray of glasses full of mixed drinks, a stack of shot glasses, and a bottle of something that looked potent.

"The teams are Sam and Emily, Jared and Kim, Seth and Bella, and me and Leah," Paul explained.

"Quil and Embry are leaving to patrol and Jake is with Billy up at the Makah rez." Sam interrupted Paul.

"Ok first task is how many shots you can take in 1 minute." Paul chuckled.

"That doesn't seem too hard," I said.

"Without using your hands," Paul finished, smiling like an evil villain. He lined up about a dozen shots in front of each couple. I knew my eyes were about to pop out of my head. There was no way I was doing that many shots. I would die from alcohol poisoning.

"Don't worry Bella. We guys will take most of them," Sam reassured me, seeing the fear on my face.

"Leah, do you have a hair tie?" I asked. My hair was everywhere.

"I have one Bella," Kim said, pulling one from her wrist to give me.

"Thanks." I pulled my hair up and wrapped the band around it, hearing everyone laugh. "What?"

"More skittles," Jared explained. That's when I felt Seth's tongue on my neck, obviously eating the skittles off me. _Holy fuck,_ I thought.

"If Seth is finished, we can start," Paul snickered.

"Bella, like this." Kim showed me how to do a shot with no hands.

"Ok, I'm going to set the timers. When you hear the first ding, start taking the shots. When the second one goes off, stop," Paul said.

**DING**

I had taken three shots when I heard the second **Ding.**

"Looks like Leah and I win but only by one. Seth and Bella take second place," Paul said. He looked a little shocked. I was already feeling it, not drunk but oh so buzzed.

"You ok?" Seth asked.

"Yep," I said, kissing his lips.

"Yay, buzzed Bella is back," Leah sang, making herself, Kim and Emily laugh. "Seth you may be in for it. Buzzed Bella is a riot," Leah told Seth laughing.

"Okay for the second task, Kim is loaning the girls her red lipstick. Each girl is going to put it on and then you will have one minute to see how many lip prints you can leave on the guys' chests," Paul said.

"Keep it in your pants Meraz," Leah threatened. I was beginning to think they were trying to kill Seth and me. I coated my lips in the red lipstick, just like the other girls did, even though I hated the way the stuff felt on. Looking in the mirror, I thought it did make my lips look good.

"Bella, what the hell are you doing?" Leah asked noticing me checking out my own lips.

"I've never worn lipstick, makes me look like I have DSL," I said. I could hear Seth groan… _Oops,_ I thought.

"Holy Mother of God!" Quil said from the doorway, having heard what I said as everyone else was in hysterics.

"What..? It does!" I protested.

"I told you buzzed Bella was awesome," Leah sang.

"How you doing Seth?" Jared asked, laughing.

"What the hell did I miss?" Quil asked.

"Oh nothing, just skittles, shots, and DSL," I told him.

"I fucking hate you Clearwater," Quil said.

"Listen for the two **DINGS**!" Paul called out.

I heard the **ding**, and started kissing Seth's chest, but I got distracted and started making my way up to his neck, when I heard the second **ding**.

"You're going to kill me," Seth said looking at me, his eyes the darkest I had seen them.

"Quil can be the judge," Leah said. "Just count the lip prints." She told him.

"Sam has 12, Jared has 14, Paul has 11 and Seth has… Uh, am I supposed to count the ones that are not on his chest?" Quil asked.

"Count them if they're visible," Leah told him.

"OK Seth has 14 but I think the one around his nipple should count for at least 2," Quil grinned.

"Damn bro!" Embry said laughing, coming in after Quil had.

"Bella what were you doing?" Kim asked shaking her head.

"I got distracted."

"I'm still trying to figure out how this shit is fair," Quil whined.

"Oh, I found another skittle," I said happily, reaching down my tank top and pulling out a yellow skittle. "Mmm Lemon," I was ready to pop it in my mouth, when Seth snagged it from my hand.

"I think I have more down here," I said, looking down my tank top.

"Seriously what the hell did you two do with the skittles? That's three so far," Sam asked, laughing.

"Okay the next challenge was designed especially for Seth," Paul said. His voice told me this was going to be BAD. I could hear Seth groan and everyone else laugh.

'What?" I asked. I turned so I could see what Seth was looking at. "What's wrong with ice cream?"

Quil was actually on the floor rolling around laughing at this point. "Paul, you're going to kill him," he managed to choke out.

"Bella nothing is wrong with ice cream. You know your little gummy bear fantasy?" Kim asked.

"Uh, yeah." I said, now thinking of the gummy bears I ate off Seth earlier.

"This is Seth's version," Kim said clapping her hands. Seth had his head bowed and was shaking his head slightly.

"So what flavor?" I asked.

"Holy Shit! It's not fucking fair I tell you," Quil was saying until Sam threw a pillow at him.

"Well Bella, Seth didn't say what flavor, just that he wanted a Bella sundae," Jared said, trying to keep a straight face.

"We have one minute to make the sundae and who cares how long to eat it off," Paul said, smirking.

"Alright ladies lie down and give us a canvas." Paul rubbed his hands together.

"Remember I can kick your ass," Leah threatened.

I lay down, and pulled my tank top to just under my breast. "Why does Bella have skittles stuck to her stomach?" Embry asked.

"Appetizer," I told him, earning a growl from Seth.

"Damn dude, you have your hands full with buzzed Bella," Jared told him.

"Let's get to sundae making!" Paul shouted gleefully.

I felt the scoop of ice cream on my stomach. "Holy hell that's cold."

"It won't be there long," Seth told me. His voice sounded huskier than normal. Next was the whip cream and for good measure and I am sure a joke, a cherry on top. I swiped my finger through the whip cream, earning a growl from Seth as he watched me lick it off my finger.

The next thing I felt was Seth's hands under my back arching me up to his mouth as he devoured the sundae he built on my stomach. I knew when the ice cream was gone because all I felt was Seth's tongue licking my stomach and dipping into my belly button. He pulled me up to sit in his lap. _Holy hell that was hot,_ I thought.

"How fast does ice cream melt on you?" I asked, kissing around his ear.

"Hold that thought," Seth whispered. He got up, grabbed the can of whip cream and the jar of cherries, and handed them to me. He walked into the kitchen, came out holding spoons, grabbed the tub of ice cream, and pulled me up from the floor.

"Jump," he said and I jumped up. Seth caught me around my waist and wrapped my legs around him to keep me from falling. He turned and headed towards the stairs. "Do not disturb," he said as we walked up the stairs.

**Leah and Pack**

"Holy Fuck did little Seth Clearwater just grab a tub of ice cream, a girl and head to his room?" Paul asked.

"Uh, yes he did," Jared said shaking his head.

We heard his stereo turn on loudly. "Do you think they'll um you know…" Kim asked.

"No, but I think they're going to have some fun." I told her laughing.

**Seth's Pov**

I had been hard for fucking hours, since our make out session with candy. When Paul brought out the ice cream, I thought I was going to bust a nut right there. Bella was not helping. The girl was lethal and did not even know it. When she asked me how long it would take the ice cream to melt on me that was the last straw. I needed to taste her mouth.

I knew we would not do too much. My sister and my pack brothers were down stairs but I wanted another Bella sundae. I laid Bella down on my bed, turned my stereo up and set the ice cream on my nightstand. Bella was still holding the whip cream and cherries so I took them and sat them down with the ice cream. "I think I want to hang onto the whip cream," she said. _Fuck me,_ I thought.

"Mmm I think it's my turn for a sundae." She looked at me as if I was cake. Which was fine by me. She pulled me down, kissing my lips as soon as she could reach them. Then she wiggled out from under me, grabbed the spoon and scooped out some ice cream. She put it in on my chest, and added whip cream and a cherry. She was licking her lips. _Holy hell, can you die from a hard on?_ I wondered.

She started licking the ice cream and running her hands up and down my abs. This was sweet torture. When the ice cream was gone, she pulled the cherry up, held it between her teeth, and leaned into me, giving it to me. "It's going to be yours anyway," she said and smirked.

_How am I not supposed to cum in my pants when she says shit like that,_ I wondered.

"My turn," I told her, flipping her onto her back and giving her a smirk of my own.

I placed a scoop of vanilla goodness at her throat and piled it high with whip cream. That shit was good. I started licking slowly, letting it melt just a little bit so it would run around her neck and down her tank. _I'm a guy, not stupid_. When I had all the ice cream gone, I kept licking her skin and gently nibbling it. I raised her up so she was sitting and I could lick the sticky melted cream from around her neck. I could smell her arousal and it was making my head spin.

When I kissed and licked my way back to her throat, I could see the melted trail leading to her cleavage. As much as I wanted to dive in, I did not want to do anything that would push her too far.

Apparently, I did not have to think too hard about it. "You missed a spot," she told me.

"Yes I did," I said, sticking my face in her cleavage and darting my tongue out. It was more the illusion than anything. I was not actually near her tits but in my head I was blowing raspberries in between her mounds.

She wrapped her arms around my neck holding me close to her. I wanted to tell her I had no intention of moving, but then she straddled me and a completely new image appeared in my head. She had her head buried in my neck, kissing, licking and sucking on the skin. "Holy fuck Bella," I moaned. I was starting to fear for my life. Okay not really, but my sanity was at stake.

When I felt her bite down on my neck and not gentle like, the growl came out instinctively and I swallowed her mouth in mine. Her arousal was so thick I could almost taste it. Note to self: Bella really, really likes the growling.

She was raking her nails down my back and I was losing my fucking mind. I pulled away from her mouth and attacked her neck. I knew there would be a mark tomorrow, and my wolf howled at the thought. Bella ran her nails down my back again and then up my sides, snaking them up my chest. She started raking them from my chest to below my abs.

She pulled back just enough to look at me and then pulled my bottom lip between her teeth and bit down. The way she ran her tongue over the spot she just bit…. Oh, Dear Spirits help me….

I snaked my hands up the back of her tank top. Hey, that was not crossing any lines, it was only her back. I laid her down so I could feel her under me. She had one leg wrapped around my waist, which was enough for me to feel the heat from her center and I thought I would die right then and there.

I was kissing her collarbone, her shoulders anywhere I did not think would get me in trouble.

"Fuck!" She said pushing me up off her.

At first, I thought she was upset, but then she looked at me and told me, "Take it off."

Holy fuck... Her tits were perfect. _Please let me touch them, please let me taste them,_ I thought.

She reached down, grabbed my hand, and pulled it to her chest. "I felt you up, now it's your turn."

_Thank you pack mind for not letting me be a clueless tool,_ I thought. I quickly laid her down and attached my mouth to her rose bud. _Fuck this is good_. I circled her nipple with my tongue, while I kneaded her other tit with my hand.

"Fuck that feels good," she moaned. I switched, pulling her other bud into my mouth as I cupped and kneaded her tit. She started grinding on me, and this was getting really good, but I knew we had to stop. I kissed and suckled her some more. I was looking at her when she said what I knew I needed to say.

"I know we have to stop, it's just so fucking hard," she said. _You have no idea how hard it is,_ I thought.

"A few more minutes," she said, kissing me. She rose up and I sank into my bed groaning. The council needs to write a book, 'How to survive the first few days of imprinting without dying from blue balls'.

_I would buy it._

I was lying on my back looking at Bella's bare back, when she turned around, straddled me, and sprayed my chest with whip cream. "If we only have a few more minutes, I want another taste,"

she said.

So there I was, with a boner from hell, looking up at my imprint who smelled like sex, had her full, heavy tits on display, and my house was full of super hearing wolves. I wanted to cry.

Fuck it, if she wanted a few more minutes than I was, tasting her pink buds again. I took the spray whip cream and made nice circles around her nipples. I pulled myself up into a crunch and took each one in my mouth one at a time. I pulled her nipples between my lips, savoring the moment. That might have been a bad idea as it caused Bella to grind into me.

"Fuck Baby if you do not stop that, you are going to make me bust all over myself," I whimpered.

"Sorry, it's just fucking hard, it hurts," she told me.

"I know," I told her earnestly.

"I'm getting up." She removed herself from my lap. The loss of her body against mine made me whimper.

"Ugh!" she moaned, frustrated.

"Trust me I know how you feel," I told her. "Baby we have to take showers, your scent is all over you and me," I told her. "I'll get you some sweats." I retrieved a pair of sweat pants and a sweatshirt, and handed them to her. "They're big, but they should work."

"Thank you," she said, kissing me and heading into the shower.

_How the hell am I going to survive this, it fucking hurts._


	9. Chapter 9 Pandora

**Betas: Tayjay & Jusobele**

* * *

**CH.9 Pandora**

**Bella's Pov**

It was the night of my imprint bonfire and I could not wait to see Seth. It had been 14 hours and I was about to climb the walls.

"Bella, you staying at Leah's again?" Charlie asked as I walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah, if you don't mind," I told him.

"No kiddo I'm happy to see you making such a good friend."

"Yeah, she's great."

I decided not to tell him the part about me using her brother as my own personal buffet. "Alright dad I'm heading out. See you tomorrow," I told him, walking out the door.

The drive to La Push took forever, maybe because I was practically bouncing in my seat in anticipation of seeing Seth. I had barely shut my truck off when Seth pulled me out the cab and into his arms.

"I missed you," he said, kissing me.

"I missed you too. Do you have patrol tonight?"

"Yeah, but only for an hour," he told me. "Let's take your bag in." He grabbed it and slung it on his shoulder. We walked in to find his parents in the kitchen. They both looked up when they saw me.

"Hi sweetheart, how are you today?" Sue asked me.

"Good how are you?"

"Good, thank you."

"Oh, I forgot I brought a cake, let me run get it," I said, slipping out and coming back in with the cake.

"Did you make that?" Sue asked.

"Yes, I like to cook. I want to have a bakery one day," I told her.

"Really?" she asked me, looking interested.

"I'm going to take some business classes maybe online or something."

"Baby, is that cake?" Seth came in sniffing.

"Yes, and yes you can cut a piece," I told him laughing.

"Oh man this is good," he said, shoveling it in his mouth.

"Seth you would say that about a Frisbee covered in icing," I told him smirking.

"She has you there son," Harry told him laughing.

"Can I try?" Sue asked.

"Of course it's for everyone, or at least anyone who sees it before the wolves."

"Bella, this is really very good."

"Thank you," I told her, feeling myself blush.

"Well kids we're headed out, we'll see you at the bonfire," Sue told us as she and Harry left.

"I have 20 minutes until I have to relieve Leah from patrol," Seth said, picking me up and backing us into the wall.

"Oh yeah, 20 whole minutes," I said, looking at him. Seth's lips were on mine in an instant. When he pulled away he started kissing my neck and right below my ear. I drug my fingernails through his hair, making him growl.

"Baby, I missed you. That was too long to go without seeing you," he mumbled into my skin and then started nibbling my neck.

"Too long," I agreed, grinding into him and making him growl again.

"Fuck Bella," he said, thrusting his hips into me and then laying me down on the kitchen table. His hands snaked up my shirt and then kneaded my breast. I was kissing his neck, and running my hands up his back.

"Ahem… Leah sent me to get you for patrol. She said you might be distracted and forget." It was a very amused Embry. Seth pulled himself up, helping me up at the same time.

"I'll be back in an hour," Seth said kissing me sweetly.

"You two are going to set the damn house on fire," Embry said laughing.

"We try." I grinned. "You want a piece a cake?" I asked knowing the answer.

"Duh!" He laughed, taking a piece. "Damn girl this is good. You know Quil just might cry when he finds out you bake too," Embry said cracking up.

"He needs to find a girlfriend."

"Can't, none of us date seriously," Embry informed me.

"Why not?"

"Not after what happened to Leah," he said taking another bite of cake.

"Why what happened to Leah?" I asked.

"Oh shit, you don't know?"

"No, is she ok?" I asked getting worried.

"It happened a long time ago. I didn't realize you didn't know. It's public knowledge, well except for the wolf part. Sam and Leah dated all through high school. Sam was the first to phase, he disappeared for a month. Leah and everyone were going crazy looking for him. None of us knew the legends were true, so when Sam phased he had no idea what had happened to him. It wasn't until Harry and Billy found him and explained about the protectors that he knew what he had become. When he got back he and Leah got engaged.

"Emily is Seth and Leah's cousin. Emily came down from the Makah rez to help Leah with wedding plans and BAM Sam imprinted on her, broke off the engagement, and moved Emily in with him. Leah had no idea why Sam would do that, or why Emily would betray her. It wasn't until she phased that she found out Sam didn't really have a choice, but I don't think it hurt any less ya know. Plus she is the first female wolf in the history of the tribe.

"She doesn't know if she can imprint or have kids. It really wasn't until Seth imprinted on you that she was bearable to be around. She kind of was a bitter bitch for a while. At first, it was thought imprinting was rare, but three of us have imprinted so far. Either way none of us will risk hurting someone like Leah was hurt," Embry told me.

"Holy Shit!" I said not knowing what to think.

"Just don't let her see you look at her with pity, she hates it," Embry warned me.

"I don't pity her; I mean it's horrible what happened but pity, no. Admire the hell out of her for surviving all that. Think about how much strength you would have to possess not to crumble under the hurt. She is a warrior, and as far as her not being able to imprint or have kids, I doubt that. Just because she is the first does not mean it is a fluke. I think she was chosen for her strength, and her ability to endure. The reason may not be known right now, but that does not mean we won't see it. It is weird. Sometimes I think the imprint worked on me for both Seth and Leah. I mean I already see Leah as a sister and love her like one. That's part of the reason I had my trip to the dark side after the Cullen's left. I thought I had this family with brothers and sisters and then one day they were gone, without even a goodbye. It hurt. Now I get a real sister and lots of brothers," I told him.

"You know Bella I think Taha Aki got it right with you and Seth. You are perfect for him and his family. You really are the best addition to the pack," he told me.

"Thanks Em, that means a lot," I told him.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"How did you date a leech?" he asked.

"Well I didn't know he was a leech. He didn't exactly walk up and say… _Hi my name is Edward Cullen, I am a vampire would you like to date me?_ I didn't know until it was too late, I was already sucked in."

"Yeah, I guess I can see that. How did you stay after you knew though?" Embry asked and instead of looking judgmental, he just seemed curious.

"The only thing most people know is what you see in the movies, and well you and I know none of it's right. There was this beautiful guy and his family. They were all equally beautiful, perfect, and graceful. And then there was me… flawed, clumsy and plain, and they chose me to love. Their house was light and airy, not dark and coffin filled. They went to school and donated to charities and worked to save human lives instead of take them. I was enchanted. Edward also saved my life a few times. It really was easy to forget the scary part, though I did see the dark side to who they are as well," I told him.

"Yeah, that does make sense. What do you mean you saw the dark side?" Em asked.

"I was attacked by a nomad, chased to Phoenix, and bitten. Edward sucked the venom out which is why I'm still human." I showed him my scar.

"Holy Fuck, does Seth know all this?" He asked.

"Yes. I told him everything."

"How has he not thought about it during patrol?" Em asked shaking his head.

"He asked Sam to alpha order him; some of the things are very personal about the night Edward left me in the woods. Sam was able to word the command just so… so that Seth's thoughts would remain private."

"Shit Bella, you know you're stronger than you give yourself credit for. And just so you know, you are not plain," Embry told me with a shy smile.

"Thank you Em."

"I've got to go rub it into Quil's face that I ate cake you baked," Embry said, laughing as he left.

I was fixing Leah and Seth some sandwiches when she came in. "Did you really mean everything you said, when you were talking to Embry?" she asked.

"Yes."

"You really don't pity me?"

"No, I think you have to be one of the strongest people I've ever met," I told her honestly.

"You know no one wants to talk about the kid issue," she said quietly.

"Do you?" I asked.

"Sometimes."

"I'll listen," I told her.

"I wonder what will happen if it turns out I can't have children. I know there are women all over the world who deal with it but it's not like I can go to a Dr. and have tests done."

"I don't think anyone knows for sure if you can or can't. I think maybe you are destined to have super wolves or something. You are after all the Alpha Female, but if for some reason you can't then I will make you a promise right now. If you can't have a child, I will carry one for you," I told her and meant every word.

"You would do that?" she asked.

"Yes, I would. You're my sister right?''

"Yeah I am, and I'm so thankful Seth imprinted on you. I love you too ya know," she said, giving me a hug. "Okay enough of that," she said, shaking her head away as if to shake the thoughts away too.

"Here I made you some sandwiches," I told her, handing her a plate.

"Move in," she said, laughing.

"I like that idea." Seth walked in looking way too hot for my sanity.

"Good patrol?''

"Yep," he said kissing me.

I handed him his plate of sandwiches and sat down at the table while they ate. "So what's the plan for tonight?" I asked.

"Bonfire announcing your imprint status and welcome to the pack, then party. Mom and Dad are heading up to the Makah rez to visit family so we have the house to ourselves," Leah said, grinning.

"Sounds good."

"What do you have planned?" Leah asked, smirking.

"Well I brought Hershey kisses. I want to know how fast they'll melt at 108.9," I told her making Seth groan.

"You are hilarious," Leah laughed.

"Hey he's like my very own hot plate," I said smirking.

"The guys are never going to let you live this down hot plate," Leah teased Seth.

"They will when they see how I get the chocolate off," I said winking at her, because I knew Seth was going crazy. "Maybe I should have picked up marshmallows and graham crackers. I could have made a Seth Smore." I said, making Leah crack up and Seth bang his head on the table.

"Baby, you are going to kill me," he groaned.

"It's time to head to the bonfire." Leah was still laughing.

"Seth go ahead, we'll meet you down there," Leah told him.

"Ok, don't be long." He kissed me and headed out the door.

I turned to look at Leah with my brow raised. "We're stopping by the market and getting your smore ingredients," she said waggling her brow.

"You're the best sister ever."

"I try." She laughed.

We made our way down to the beach. The fire was already lit and everyone was hanging out.

"Oh thank goodness, pup here was driving us crazy," Paul said laughing.

"Paul, it's not pup, it's hot plate," Leah told him cracking up. "Bella here wants to know how fast chocolate melts on a 108.9 body. Seth is her own personal hot plate," She explained, causing everyone to laugh.

"Don't worry, baby, we stopped by the market and picked up the marshmallows and graham crackers," I told Seth.

"You brought stuff for smores," Jared said excitedly.

"Nope, I bought stuff to make a Seth smore." I smirked.

"We know Quil. You really hate Clearwater!" everyone shouted.

"Dude, she's going to kill you, but what a way to go," Embry said looking at Seth.

"What's with you and food?" Sam asked laughing.

"I like to cook," I said shrugging my shoulders.

**Leah's Pov**

I watched as Seth pulled Bella up, walked over by the radio, and started dancing with her.

I couldn't believe what she had told Embry earlier, or that she said she would carry a child for me. It made me feel unbelievably hopeful for the first time in a long time.

"What has you emotional?" Mom walked up asking me.

"Bella."

"What about Bella?" Mom asked.

"Earlier today I was coming in from patrol, I had sent Embry to get Seth knowing he would be distracted," I told her laughing. "Anyway Bella gave Embry some cake and they were talking. When I got close enough to hear, I could hear Embry telling Bella about the Sam/Leah/Emily triangle and about me being the first and only female wolf and the whole can't have kids story. When he was done, he told Bella to make sure not to look at me with pity cause I hated it."

"I'm sorry Leah," Mom said. She knew I didn't like to talk about it.

"Just wait. Bella said she didn't pity me, she admired my strength to get through that. Then she said just because I was the first female wolf did not mean I was a fluke and maybe I was chosen for a reason. She told him she thought the imprint had worked for both Seth and me; that she felt and loved me as if I was already her sister. When I came in I asked her if she meant it and she said yes. Then we started talking about the kid issue. She told me she doesn't believe it means I can't have kids but if it turns out I couldn't, she was making me a promise to carry a child for me." I finished telling mom.

"I don't even know what to say," Mom said with tears in her eyes.

"I know," was all I could manage to say. Anything more and I might have cried.

"They are cute together." Mom said looking over at the two of them.

"Sickeningly adorable," I agreed with a laugh.

"Let's get down to official business!" Dad called out.

We all gathered around the bonfire, Bella on Seth's lap and me beside them. "We're here tonight to welcome a new imprint and pack member into our family. Seth Clearwater has imprinted on Isabella Swan," Billy announced. Everyone clapped and howled.

"Bella, we welcome you," Billy told her smiling.

"Thank you." She said. Of course, she blushed.

With the official business out of the way, everyone was free to start partying. Mom and Dad walked up to me, and I could tell mom had told dad what Bella had said. He looked like he had few tears in his eyes. "Bella honey, we're heading out to the Makah rez, but we want you to know how truly blessed we are to have you as our new daughter." Dad gave her a hug and Seth a nod of approval

"Thank you, I feel very lucky to get to be a part of you family," Bella told my parents.

"Kids behave, oh and Bella let me know how long it takes to melt the chocolate on Seth," mom said smirking and making Bella blush deep red.

"Quil pouts loudly," dad explained with a laugh. "Have fun son," dad said, shaking his head.

"Oh my god." Bella hid her face in Seth's chest.

"Yeah, when are we getting to the melted chocolate?" Seth asked.

"Mmm soon I hope," Bella said, stretching to kiss him.

"Come on, let's get buzzed Bella to come out and play. Although you did talk about the chocolate stone cold sober," I said, handing Bella a wine cooler.

"You know I'm supposed to be the older one corrupting Seth, yet I never had a drink until I met him,"

Bella said cocking her eye at the two of us.

"Baby you have no idea how much I want to corrupt you," Seth told her.

"And that's my cue to find a dance partner," I said, laughing at my brother.

**Seth's Pov**

I heard Leah telling mom what Bella told her, and the pride I felt for my mate was unbelievable. Sometimes we wonder why certain people are chosen for us, over another. No matter how much you love them you want to know what fate saw in that specific person that made them right for you or you for them. I thought I knew the answer from the beginning. Leah had been so bitter no one wanted to be around her, not even me and I love her, until I imprinted on Bella. For whatever reasons, Leah decided to be nice and ended up really liking Bella. Since then Leah had been like her old self. I thought that was why fate gave me Bella, but when I heard what Bella told my sister, I knew Bella was chosen for me to heal Leah and make her see herself as a warrior and not a genetic mistake. To give her hope, and if needed a child of her own. It was that moment I knew I loved her for her. Not the imprint, but for who she was.

"You plan to corrupt me huh?" Bella asked me looking so sexy.

"Oh yeah, one processed sugar at a time." I waggled my brow at her.

"Sounds good," she told me.

"I think you need to finish your drink so I can dance with you again," I told her.

"Done!"

I pulled her to me, loving the way she fit against me. "Hey Bella!" I heard from behind her. Bella turned to look at who called her name.

"Hi Mike, Tyler." Bella greeted. Mike was that guy from the beach the other day. I could smell the alcohol on him. I knew he was drunk. I could see my pack brothers looking over.

"So Bella, I was wondering if you want to go to the movies with me, now that you're not acting like a zombie anymore." He was slurring his words.

Fuck, he did not just say that. I could hear a few of my brother's growl.

"Mike did you not see me pressed against Seth?" Bella asked.

"That doesn't mean anything," he told her.

"Come on Mike knock it off." His friend tried to get him to shut up, probably noticing the group of huge Indians glaring.

"Mike, I've turned you down every time you've asked, tonight is no different," Bella told him, confirming my suspicions.

"Bella I have more to offer," Mike persisted.

Man, this guy did not take a hint. I was trying very hard not to lose my temper.

"Mike I don't want anything you have, you need to leave," Bella told him.

"Mike shut up, let's go." His friend sounded as nervous as he looked.

"Bella you've never seen what I have," Mike said cocking his brow at her.

He was seriously about to get his ass kicked.

"He's drunk. I'm trying to get him out of here. I'm so sorry Bella." Mike's friend told her.

"Bella, I know you want me," Mike said.

"Mike, go home, before you do or say something you regret." Bella turned back to me.

"Isssabellla… I could make you scream. Jessica knows my cock is big, you would love it," he told her grabbing himself.

By this time the whole pack had gathered and his friend looked scared shitless.

"You ok man? You're not going to lose it are you?" Jake asked too low for anyone but the wolves to hear.

"I'm good," I told him. Bella on the other hand was pissed.

"You know what Mike, I don't believe you. I do not think you are as big as you claim, certainly not up to par with what is right behind me. I don't know Leah what do you think? Can Mike here compete with Seth?" Bella asked looking over at my sister.

"Hmmm I don't know Bella," Leah said smirking.

_Oh, hell I had a bad feeling._

"You know the only way to be sure would be to measure, but since we don't have a ruler I guess I'll just have to do a little comparison feel. What do ya say Mike you up for that?" Bella asked.

_What the fuck is my girl doing,_ I wondered.

"Seth, what the hell?" Jake asked.

"Don't know." I told him.

"Yeah, you can feel me all you want baby," Mike told her, looking up at me and grinning.

"Let's see what you feel like Seth." Bella said and then rubbed her entire body against mine, fucking bent down, and slid back up. Holy hell I was rock hard.

"Hmm Mike I don't know Seth here feels big, I'd even say animalistic. Hung like a horse," Bella said making my pack brothers choke on their laughter.

"Your turn Mike." Bella said turning to look at him.

_Fuck baby don't rub on him_, I thought

"You ready Mike?" Bella asked in a sing-song voice.

"Fuck yeah."

Bella took a couple steps until she was standing right in front of him, and rammed her knee in his crotch so hard I felt it.

"Nope Seth wins. He feels much bigger. Tell your mom I quit, and explain why," Bella told him practically growling. Mike was on the ground crying, his friend trying to help him up.

"Here, we'll help him." Paul and Embry said walking over to the fucker.

"Fuck baby." I said pulling her against me and kissing her breathless.

"What do you say we take this party inside?" Sam said.

"How loud is your wolf growling right now?" Jared asked me grinning.

"Fuck dude, I'm about to climb out of my skin." I told him.

We all made it to my house and filed inside finding seats, I pulled Bella down on my lap. Fuck, between Mike getting too close to my mate and Bella rubbing all over me I was about to lose my mind.

"I'd like to first say as Alpha of this pack how impressed I am that Seth didn't phase, and rip that fucker's throat out." Sam said and my pack brothers' howls filled the room. "And second, Bella that was bad ass," Sam finished grinning as another round of howls rang out.

"I have a question." Embry said. "Bella, how is it you can't walk across the floor without tripping but you just used Seth here as a stripper pole and busted out a move only seen in rap videos without so much as a miss step?" Embry asked, making everyone laugh.

"I guess Seth just makes a great stripper pole." Bella told him.

I think I'm dying.

"Well I think Stripperella deserves a drink," Leah said handing Bella a glass.

"Okay you all have fun. Emily and I are going to dinner," Sam said as he left.

"Now the party can begin," Quil said wagging his brow.

Leah turned on some music. Bella turned in my lap so she was straddling me, and started kissing me. "I'm going to go shower, put my pajamas on, then I'll be ready for some chocolate," she told me, kissing my jaw.

"Hurry." I watched as Bella climbed the stairs and was out of sight.

"Fuck dude I feel for you," Jared said.

"I really think I'm dying," I told him shaking my head. Fuck I was painfully hard.

"I want to know what the hell you're doing still down here, when your girl just said she was going to shower, change and eat fucking chocolate off your ass?" Embry asked.

"He has a point," Jake said with a grin.

I made my way upstairs and decided to grab some cut off sweats. When Bella was done, I would jump in the shower. Bella stepped into my room with wet hair and flushed skin, wearing my football jersey she claimed as her own. _Please kill me now. It would be so much less cruel than dragging it out,_ I thought.

"Bella, babe, I'm going to jump in the shower. I'll be out in a minute," I told her.

"Ok I'm going to go get some drinks and bring them back up here, so hurry," she said, walking out the door. This was going to be a cold shower, I thought stepping into the bathroom.

I was in the shower when I heard the stereo in my room turn on. I realized Bella was back and quickly rinsed the soap from my body. I dried off, slipped my sweats on, opened the door to my room, and about had a fucking heart attack. There was Bella on my bed, lying on her stomach facing me with her legs in the air, crossed at the ankles.

"Took you long enough," she said looking me up and down.

"If I knew you'd be waiting in my bed, I would have hurried," I told her walking towards her.

"Hmm I've been waiting for 6 minutes for a kiss. Almost had to call Quil," she said with a smirk. I growled at the thought, and was instantly rewarded with the scent of her arousal.

"I don't think Quil can growl like me," I told her. I scooped her up, placed her on my lap and crashed my lips to hers.

"Mmm, you're right," she said placing kisses along my jaw. She worked her way to the spot under my ear that made me want to howl. "You know I found some very interesting facts out on Google today."

Shit the last time she used Google we agreed to wait until after my birthday for the claiming.

"Oh yeah?" I asked, calling to the spirits that she did not find out the age was increased to 18.

"I don't have the benefit of the pack mind to know about all the things that we can do other than claiming, but Google had lots of ideas," she said pulling the lobe of my ear into her mouth.

"What kind of things?" I asked my voice shaky, and my breath hitching.

"I can touch you," she said, dragging her hand down my chest and around grabbing my ass.

_Fuck me!_

"I can kiss you." She pulled my bottom lip into her mouth and bit down.

"You can touch me." She pulled my hand to her chest.

"You can kiss me." She licked my jaw. "Lots of things," she said, dragging her hands through my hair.

"Mmm I like touching you," I told her, kneading her tit and running my hands down on top of her thighs. I like kissing you," I told her, dragging my tongue around the shell of her ear. "I like smelling you when I growl." I let a small growl slip from my lips by her ear, causing her to rock her hips against me. "I especially love it when you do that," I told her, grinding my hips up against her. She slipped off my lap and crawled behind me, ghosting her nails along my back.

"I read that there are erogenous zones all over the body, maybe you can tell me if it's true," she said. She placed a kiss in the center of my back and licked her way up to the back of my neck. Hell, she could pinch me and I would be hard.

"And the sides." She dipped her head down and kissed my side. "And the shoulders." She placed kisses on each shoulder then bit down where my shoulder bit my neck. She had worked her way around to the front of me again, and was down by my feet.

"The ankles." She kissed along my ankle. "Mmmm the knee." She kissed the inside of my knee.

I had never been so hard in my entire life, and her scent was so goddamn strong I wanted to pull my hair out.

"I read that the thigh has a lot of nerve endings," she said, sliding her hands inside my shorts and dragging her nails down both my thighs. I was biting my lip so hard, I could taste blood.

She scooted up so her body was hovering over me and rubbed herself over me, letting me feel her body press into my cock. Then she pushed me down so I was on my back.

"The lower AB-muscles supposedly contract when stimulated." She placed kisses just below my belly button before dipping her tongue into it. "The pectoral muscles." She licked my fucking nipple then bit down. "The throat." She licked me from my collarbone straight up to my lips, then took my lip into her mouth and sucked on it. When she pulled back, I could not even think straight.

"I am so fucking hard right now," I told her.

"Hmm I guess Google was right," she said licking the tip of my nose. There was not enough cold water in the state of Washington to help me out.

I grabbed her and set her hard on my lap, holding her hips so she could not move as I ground my hard cock onto her. I reached for the hem of her shirt and looked at her waiting for permission. When she nodded I took it off. Her pebbled, pink buds were staring at me.

"They say verbal dialogue leads to visual imagery which leads to stimulation," I told her as I pinned her to the bed beneath me. "I'm going to tell you how I'm going to make you scream my name just as soon as we get past this age of consent thing. You don't need to tell me if you can picture it, I'll be able to smell you," I whispered in her ear, running my nose along her throat.

**Bella's Pov**

_Is it possible to die from sexual frustration_, I wondered. "I'm going to tell you how I'm going to make you scream my name just as soon as we get past this age of consent thing. You don't need to tell me if you can picture it, I'll be able to smell you." He whispered in my ear, and then ran his nose along the column of my throat.

Why did I look that up, I should have just let him take me and enjoyed ignorant bliss. Once Pandora's Box is open, you cannot close it but you can flip it open and closed a few times, and wear the hinges out. I thought.

Seth scooted down until he was kneeling by my feet. I could see his erection through his sweats, and it made me want to feel him even more. Seth lifted my leg, holding it straight up in the air just an inch from his mouth. I could see his nostrils flare, obviously smelling me. "I'm going to kiss and nibble your ankle right here." He let his warm breath hit the backside of my ankle where my Achilles tendon is. "Then I'm going to work my way to your calf, licking and kissing your skin as I go," he told me, scooting up and bringing his hands farther up my leg. The way he was looking at me had me breathless.

"Ahh, your knee. I have big plans for the inside of your knee." He brought his lips so close to my skin I could almost feel them. "Then I'm going to kiss my way up your thighs, leaving little marks in my path so that everyone knows you're mine." He ran his nose along my thigh.

He skipped the part of my body that was calling for him, and hovered over me leaning down inches from my breast. "Then I'm going to cup your full tits and massage them, until your perfect pink nipples get hard for me. Then I'm going to run my tongue over them, flicking them until they stand up, then pull them in my mouth savoring the flavor and roll them between my lips." He flicked his tongue out but didn't touch down. _**Oh dear god**__, what is he doing to me?_

He scooted back down my body, his eyes landing on mine smoldering as he looked at me. He pulled my leg up and rested it on his shoulder, then did the same thing with my other leg. "Mmm then I'm going to bury my face in your sweet pussy and lick until you beg me to stop. Then I'm going to kiss you with your flavor still on my lips, coating my tongue." He held his head a centimeter from my very wet sex. My head was filled with all things Seth, my body aching for his touch and my mind reminding me of that bitch Pandora.

He rose up, slid my legs down his sides, and wrapped them around his waist. He lowered himself onto me until he was flush with my body. He put his hands under my back slipping one down to cup my ass, and pulled me even closer to his body. I could feel his hardness in the very place I ached to feel it. "This next part can't really be verbalized, I'll have to demonstrate," he told me.

"I'm going to move against you, slow at first, then faster pulling you into me with every move of my hips." He ground his body into mine, pulling my hip into his. All I could feel was Seth. My bare breast smashed against his hot muscled chest, his hardness grinding into me making me cry out at the feel and the longing for him.

"Fuck!" I moaned. Seth crashed his mouth onto mine, as we grinded into each other. He pulled away from the kiss and started kissing my neck.

"I want you so goddamn bad it fucking hurts, your scent is so strong in the air I can almost taste you," he said, and then pulled my lobe into his mouth.

I had my hands on his ass pulling him into me, fuck if we did not get some kind of relief I thought we were both going to spontaneously combust. "You know baby there's a lot between nothing and everything," Seth whispered in my ear.

"What please tell me!" I begged.

"Let me taste you, lick you, pull your clit into my mouth, and suck on it until you cum," he said licking my ear.

"Yes, please… then I want to taste you," I panted.

Seth slid down my body taking my nipples into his mouth one at a time, sucking and gently biting down. I thought my body had actually ignited on fire. He ripped my panties off me.

"You fucking smell so good." He inhaled deeply. He pulled both my legs over his shoulders, lowered his face to my center, his hot breath fanning over my already hot depths….

The door burst open with who I had no idea. Seth let loose a growl that should have struck them dead with fear. "Bro, we're sorry but Charlie just pulled up," Embry said shutting the door.

"Fuck!"


	10. Chapter 10 Long Arm of the Law

**Betas: Tayjay & Jusobele**

* * *

**CH. 10 Long Arm of the Law**

**Seth's Pov**

I heard my door open. Embry and Paul stood there, wide-eyed and open-mouthed. My face was hovered just above Bella's slick folds, her scent clinging to my face and I was half a second away from tasting her. I let loose a growl to warn them they were entirely too close to my mate.

"Bro, we're sorry but Charlie just pulled up," Embry said shutting the door.

"Fuck!" Bella and I said at the same time. I pulled Bella's legs from my shoulders, wanting to cry at our fucked up luck.

"Here baby," I said, finding her shirt on the floor beside the bed.

"Seth where's my bag, I need to put some pants on?" She asked.

"Downstairs. Look in my top drawer there are some boxers and sweats." I was too fucking hard to even move. "I'll be down in a minute," I told her from the spot I had planted my overheated body.

I watched as Bella walked out the door. I buried my head into my pillow, willing my dick to go down so I could go downstairs without showing Charlie Swan my hard on. Embry and Paul walked in, hands up in surrender. A small growl escaped involuntarily, purely instinctual.

"We knocked I swear, uh, you just didn't hear. But we had to tell you Charlie was here," Embry explained. I could only nod.

"Don't kill me, but I can smell her. Please tell me she tastes how she smells,' Paul said cocking his brow and making me growl.

"I don't know, you busted in right before I could get a taste," I told him.

"Ahh fuck." Paul shook his head looking sympathetic.

"You better get up and come downstairs before Charlie gets suspicious," Embry told me.

"I'm so fucking hard. I don't think I can walk."

"Bro you better think of dead kittens or some shit," Paul told me.

"I don't think you understand. I have had a fucking hard on for a week. I just had my face so close to her wet pussy that I could see her glistening under the lights. She whispered how she wanted to taste me next. And before that she called out every erogenous zone on my body from my scalp to my goddamn ankle; licking, sucking, biting, and kissing each one." I explained my pain to my brothers.

"FUCK!"

"Exactly." I groaned in pain. "Just promise not to write _**Death by Blue Balls **_on my headstone," I told them.

"Charlie just walked in. He's asking Bella about what happened on the beach," Jared said walking in my room.

"Can you grab me a pair of jeans from the closet, there's no way to hide my problem in these sweats,"

I told him. To Paul's credit he turned around before laughing.

"Turn around, you see my junk phasing but this is a little different. Fuck!"I hissed. "I need a shirt. I can't get my pants buttoned," I groaned.

"You have got to be kidding," Jared said.

"You want to look…" I barked out.

"Why do you think we call him Baby Clearwater? It's like calling the 500 pound man tiny," Paul snorted.

"Damn Paul didn't know you batted for the other team." Jared said.

"Fuck you, we run around balls to the wind day and night you can't help but see everyone's shit. Tell me you don't know who has what?" Paul said.

It was true. You couldn't help but see everyone's package. It was one of the things that was hardest to get used to when you first phase. I started walking and groaned a little bit.

"Shit man you gonna be ok?" Embry asked.

"This fucking hurts, between the constant stiffy, that fucker Mike stepping up on my girl, you two seeing her, and Quil's infatuation, my wolf is fucking going mad," I told him.

"When Charlie leaves, we can all go for a run, help you calm down," Paul offered.

"Thanks," I told them. "Now help me down stairs, someone walk in front of me."

**Leah's Pov (**Pack except Leah's thoughts will be in _italics_**)**

I could hear the conversation going on upstairs, and it was way more info than I ever wanted to know.

There was no way Charlie was not going to know something was up. Bella came downstairs flushed with sex hair, wearing Seth's clothes and a hickey on her neck. I saw Seth coming down the stairs. Paul was walking in front of him, but you could see he had been up to something. His hair was disheveled and he just had that look. I knew they were busted. There was no way to cover this up.

_Bella looks fucking hot as hell, but I think her and Seth are busted-Quil_

_No way is Charlie not going to know something.-Jake_

_Holy Fuck, Seth looks like he's walking around with a raging hard on._ _Ha, I guess he is. Poor Fucker-Quil_

I watched as Seth sat down and pulled one of moms 'decorative' pillows in his lap. I had to bite my cheek to keep from laughing.

_Fucker had to cover his shit up. This is so funny.-Quil_

_There is no way Charlie did not notice Seth pull the pillow to his lap.-Jared_

_I think Charlie saw the hide a dick pillow move, hope he doesn't try to shoot Seth.-Embry_

_If Seth gets himself shot, I am going to laugh my ass off.-Paul_

"Seth, I've just told Bella that Mrs. Newton, Mike's mother called the station wanting to press assault charges on Bella. I have taken Tyler Crowley's statement, and will take Mike's tomorrow when he is sober. I need to get Bella's statement and then yours. Tyler mentioned you specifically so you will also need to make an official statement. I called your dad and he gave me permission to talk to you,"

Charlie told him.

"Yes Sir, no problem," Seth said.

"Were you all present when the incident occurred?" Charlie asked us.

"Yes, Sam and Emily were there as well. Do you need us to call him?" Jake asked.

"No, Tyler said it was Mike's fault but because the complaint was logged I have to fill out the report. Bella, can you tell me what happened, from start to end?" Charlie asked.

I could see Bella gulp a little bit, probably thinking of how to tell Charlie she pulled a stripper move on Seth.

"Yeah, Dad, I was uh standing with Seth when I heard my name called. I turned around and saw Mike and Tyler so I said hi. Then Mike asked if I wanted to go to a movie since I wasn't a zombie anymore," Bella started explaining.

_Standing, I guess she can't say Seth was almost humping her leg when the fucker showed up.-Quil_

_Standing ha.-Paul_

"I asked Mike if he saw me uh talking to Seth. He said it didn't matter."

_Talking with his tongue down her throat.-Jared_

_Oh, this is going downhill fast, the girl cannot lie.-Paul _

"I reminded him how I turned him down many times and tonight was no different, but he said he had more to offer me." Bella told Charlie who was starting to get a little red in the face. He was so not going to like this next part, I thought.

_Fuck, he is getting pissed-Seth_

"I told him he didn't have anything I wanted and to leave. Then he said he knew I wanted him."

Charlie had a vein on his forehead that was starting to jump.

_This next part is going to be bad.-Jake_

_Oh hell.-Jared_

"I told him to go home before he did anything he would regret… Uh, then he said he could make me scream, Jessica knew how uh, big he was and I would love it." Bella turned deep, deep red.

Seth let a little growl go hearing it again, thankfully too low for Charlie to hear.

_Charlie looks murderous.-Seth_

_Fuck, he is pissed.-Jared_

"What happened next?" Charlie asked through gritted teeth.

_And here we go.-Jared_

_This is fucking funny.-Quil_

_Wonder if he will turn as red as Bella.-Embry_

"I told him I didn't believe he was as big as he claimed." Bella told Charlie, looking like she wanted to die, and leaving out the part about talking about Seth's package.

_Poor Bella.-Embry_

_Oh, man I feel bad for her.-Paul_

"How did Seth get brought into this?" Charlie asked.

_Go time.-Jake_

"Well I might have insinuated that I didn't think Mike would win in comparison to Seth who was standing with me when Mike approached me," Bella said, doing a decent job of sugar coating.

_Oh hell. -Paul_

_Would it be wrong to laugh?-Quil_

"Next." Charlie said.

"Uh, Dad, don't you already have Tyler's report?" Bella asked.

"I need yours… Next," Charlie repeated.

_Fuck me.-Seth_

_Do not laugh, do not laugh.-Quil_

"I said the only way to know would be to measure but we didn't have a ruler so we would have to do a comparison," Bella said nearly going up in flames.

"Next," Charlie nearly growled.

_How long does it take to recover from gunshot?-Embry_

"I… uh slid against Seth, declared him the winner, and kneed Mike," Bella said in a rush.

_Here it comes.-Jared_

_I have known Charlie my whole life and that vein is the biggest I have ever seen.-Jake_

_Kill me now!-Seth_

"Seth I need your version," Charlie said.

Seth gave his version, sugarcoating the best he could just as Bella had, but there was only one way this was going to end. Charlie knowing about him, and Bella. They weren't keeping it a secret but I knew this definitely wasn't how Bella planned to tell him.

"There are some discrepancies in the stories. I need them to be clarified," Charlie said.

"Tyler Crowley stated when Mike approached Bella, she was and I quote ,wrapped around some big Indian who had his tongue down her throat'," Charlie said with a straight face.

_Oh shit.-Paul_

_Taha Aki, it does no good to give me an awesome imprint if her father kills me.-Seth_

"Is Tyler's version correct?" Charlie asked.

"Yes," Bella admitted.

"Yes Sir," Seth told him.

_And now he knows.-Jared_

_This is like Cops filmed on location.-Quil_

"The only other major discrepancy is where Tyler says and again I quote 'Bella slid up and down the Indian and grinded on him.' Then he says you told Mike that Seth was Big, something about being hung like a horse declaring him the winner, and that's when you kneed Mike," Charlie said. How he kept a straight face I had no idea.

"Uh, yeah, something like that," Bella stuttered.

_Holy shit, this is not good, he looks pissed.-Embry_

I wondered if he really needed their statements or heard about Seth and Bella and wanted to know if it was true. I really hoped Charlie did not kill my brother.

"Bella I need to speak with you outside," Charlie told her standing up.

_Fuck.-Seth_

"Bella here it's cold. You can wear my hoodie," I told her, trying to help her cover the hickey on her neck.

"That's real nice of you Leah, but it's not that cold, and I've already seen the hickey," Charlie told me.

_This is what happens when you imprint on the Chief of Police's daughter.-Embry_

_Wonder where he will shoot him at.-Quil_

We watched as Bella walked outside with Charlie. He had no idea we were going to hear every word.

"Oh fuck me!" Seth said.

"Yep, I'd say you were fucked." Embry told him helpfully.

"Think he'll shoot you?" Quil asked.

"Shut up so we can hear!" I told them.

"Bella I don't even want to know what you were doing with Seth. From the hickey on your neck and the fact that you clearly have his clothes on, and him walking down the stairs doing the _'hurts to walk shuffle' _every man knows, it's clear you two were up to something," Charlie told her.

"Fuck Me!" Seth groaned.

"Bella how long has this been going on?" Charlie asked her.

"Since graduation," Bella told him. "I was going to tell you, I just wanted to wait a little bit."

"Do Harry and Sue know?" he asked her.

"I'm not sure."

"Why didn't she tell him they know and don't care?" Embry asked.

"I don't know," Seth said, trying to hear every word being said on the porch.

"Bella you're 18 almost 19 years old, you are a legal adult and Seth is only 15," Charlie told her. "This is illegal. I arrest people for this kind of thing. This assault complaint will not go anywhere. It's clear the punk deserved it and more, but the fact that I came here on a police matter and find you getting yourself into a potential felony charge scares me."

"Fuck, he's going to freak her out," Seth said looking terrified. I felt bad for him. I knew he was worried about what Charlie would think. Dad and Billy had been clear about thinking Charlie would have issues. That was one of the reasons they were waiting to tell Charlie about them.

"Dad, we weren't doing anything illegal, we were only kissing. He's only 3 years younger it's not that big of a difference," Bella defended herself.

"Bella he's a kid."

"Dad, does Seth look like a kid, or act like a kid?" Bella asked.

"That's not the point Bella," Charlie told her raising his voice. "End this before you get yourself in trouble."

"Tell me he did not just say that," Seth groaned, looking sick.

"Bro, it will be ok," Embry reassured him.

"I'm not doing anything wrong." Bella told Charlie, her own voice rising.

"Bella, I can see you care for him," Charlie told her. "But he is 15. Besides the legal issue he is my god-son, his father has been my friend for 30 years. You are an adult and he is a child. Do you know what people will say? What his parents will think?"

"Dad, I'm telling you that I'm not doing anything that you will need to worry about. If you are worried about Harry, talk to him. But please don't give me a hard time about this," Bella's voice was sounding more upset by the second and close to tears.

"Bella, we will talk about this tomorrow at home, but I am telling you now I will not stand by and watch this," Charlie said.

"Then don't watch," Bella told him.

"Damn!" Paul said.

"Isabella Marie… I ... you... We will discuss this tomorrow." Charlie told her stomping off.

**Seth's Pov**

I knew she was upset. I could feel it. I guessed that was part of the imprint. I got up, hard on instantly gone when my wolf sensed his mate's distress. I walked outside and saw her leaning on the porch. "Baby, are you ok?" I asked her.

She just shook her head no, without saying a word. I walked up and wrapped my arms around her. I could feel her sink into my embrace. "He told me to end things with you," she said quietly.

"I know, I heard," I told her.

_Please do not tell me you are leaving me._ I thought.

"I can't you know," she said.

_Thank you Taha Aki,_ I thought. I didn't know what I would do if she left me. "Tell me what to do and I'll do it," I promised her.

"Please don't leave me," she said, her voice cracking. I swore if I ever got the chance I was going to tear that fucker Cullen apart for making Bella feel like she could not be loved.

"Baby, look at me." I turned her to face me.

"One day, I was a regular guy, a freshman in high school playing football. The next day I was a grown man who turned into a wolf. I went from being a 15-year-old kid to a full-grown man in a matter of hours. There were days I did not know if I would make it. Then I met your eyes. You make me feel like I have purpose. I know why I am a protector, to keep you safe, to love you. I am who I am so that I can have you. When I imprinted on you, the magic made my wolf love you instantly.

"Tonight I looked at you, and knew the man in me had fallen in love with you, no magic needed. I would have loved you without the imprint. Fate picked you, my wolf found you, but I Seth Clearwater choose you. I love you. You are kind, and selfless. You are funny and quirky. You are smart and compassionate. You are sexy and don't even know it, which makes you all the more sexy. I love your pale skin, your chocolate colored eyes. I love your blush and your clumsiness. I love you, I couldn't leave you any more than I can change who I am," I told her.

"I love you. You've given me the only things I've ever wanted. You gave me a sister, and bothers. You gave me the sense of belonging. I love your dimples, and your beautiful russet skin. I love the way I fit in your side. I love your strength, and the way you love your family. I love that you protect your tribe even though most people will never know. I love your carefree attitude, your sense of humor. I love you. I love that I can fall and trip and not feel like a burden. I can blush and stutter without being embarrassed. I can be me flaws and all," Bella told me.

I pulled her close to me, her body conforming to fit against mine perfectly. "I love you," I whispered in her ear, kissing her lips.

**Bella's Pov**

Seth's words made me feel like I could do anything, be anyone with him by my side. I knew the imprinting made our feelings stronger and faster than maybe they would have been without it, but it didn't make them any less real. I did love Seth, not because some magical spell made me, but because he was everything, you look for in someone to love. Kind, funny, respectful and caring. I felt complete. I was hoping that once I had a chance to sit down and talk with Charlie, he would understand as much as he could without knowing the secrets.

Seth and I went straight upstairs. We didn't do anything more, but I did snuggle into him and sleep peacefully all night.


	11. Chapter 11 Thunderstorms

**Betas: Tayjay & Jusobele**

* * *

**CH.11 Thunderstorms**

**Charlie's Pov**

When Mrs. Newton called the station to report that Bella had assaulted her son, I laughed. My Bells is so shy I couldn't imagine her doing what Mrs. Newton said and definitely not without reason. She insisted on filing a report so I was forced to go out to the Newton's. By the time I got there, Mike was passed out cold. That right there told me if Bella did assault him, she was provoked.

I pulled Tyler Crowley out of the house and took his statement. As I listened to Tyler, I couldn't believe what I was hearing. If this kid was telling the truth, and I believed he was, then Bella had been kissing and more with my best friends' 15-year-old son, my godson. I didn't really need to speak to Bella or Seth but I found myself driving to La Push to find out for myself if there was something going on between them.

As Leah let me in the house, I could see Bella coming down the stairs. She had bedhead hair, flushed cheeks and her lips were swollen. She had a fresh hickey on her neck and she was wearing La Push High School football sweatpants and jersey. Both were marked with S. Clearwater. I had barely recovered from seeing my daughter, looking like sex, when Seth came walking down the stairs. One friend was walking in front of him and two others were just behind him. His hair was just as disheveled as Bella's and his cheeks were flushed even under his darker skin. He was clearly doing the 3-leg shuffle that every man recognizes.

When he sat down on the couch and pulled a pillow onto his lap, it took every ounce of will power I possessed not to reach for my service revolver. I managed to get Seth and Bella's statements, needless as they were, and then told Bella, I wanted to see her outside.

I stood and listened as she told me she wouldn't stop seeing Seth. I was fearful of her getting into trouble with Seth being underage, and I was scared to death she would be hurt again. I had no idea how I was going to tell Harry that my adult daughter was in his 15-year-old sons' bedroom. I was furious and worried. It took almost a year for her to recover after Cullen left. There was no way I was going to allow her to be hurt again.

**Seth's Pov**

I woke up with Bella's head on my chest. We had never slept in the same bed together, always sleeping downstairs. _Less temptation._ Last night after Charlie showed up and read her the riot act, I knew we wouldn't do anything. She needed to be held and I was perfectly happy to hold her… forever.

"Morning Baby," she said, smiling up at me.

I placed a kiss on the tip of her nose."Good Morning. Are you okay?"

"I'm dreading going home and talking to Charlie."

"I'm sorry, Bella," I told her, hating my age more than I ever had before.

"I'm not, I love you," she said simply.

"I love you too. Babe, why didn't you tell your dad that my parents knew about us?" I asked.

"Charlie would have been mad that they kept it from him. I didn't want their friendship to suffer."

"You are too good." I gave her a kiss that quickly had me turning to hover over her, and deepening the kiss. I moved my lips to her sweet smelling neck and started kissing, as her hands stroked my back. I had just started lifting the hem of her shirt when I heard the ringing of her cell phone. I rolled over and flopped on my back with a groan.

_Hello.-B_

_Bella, I am leaving the station, I want you home so we can discuss this Seth matter.-C_

_Fine, I'll leave in a few minutes. -B_

"I guess you'll be talking with your dad sooner rather than later huh." I remarked to Bella.

"Looks like it." She rolled over. I watched as she got up and went to the bathroom to get dressed. I wanted to scream.

I walked her outside to her truck, "I'll call you later," I told her, giving her a kiss as she slid behind the steering wheel.

"How are you doing?" Leah asked as I walked back inside.

"I feel like I'm losing my fucking mind!" I told my sister. "I heard you tell mom what you and Bella talked about yesterday."

"Yeah, how do you feel about that?" Leah asked me.

"It was the moment I knew I'd fallen in love with her. Not the wolf, not the imprint, but me," I told her.

"What you told Bella last night about you choosing her? It's the most beautiful thing I've ever heard. You may be the youngest Seth, but you are by far the smartest." Leah, seemed almost proud as she looked at me.

"Thanks Sis."

"Sure, now enough of that. Make me something to eat." She grinned as she pushed me off the couch.

**Bella's Pov**

Waking up in Seth's arms was euphoric. I did not want to leave his bed especially after he rolled to hover over me. The feel of him against me made my head spin. Then Charlie called and dread settled in my stomach. I was not looking forward to that conversation. I foolishly thought Charlie would be happy for me despite the age difference. I was hoping he would see reason and not cause problems, but when had I ever had good luck?

My truck seemed to have sprouted wings and flew me home in record time. I wondered why I could never get to La Push that fast. Oh yeah, because I wanted to go to La Push and right now I'd rather chew my own arm off than face Charlie I pulled into the drive, and saw the cruiser already parked. I grabbed my bag and headed inside.

"Bella, I want you to sit down so we can discuss this," Charlie got started before I could even close the door.

I poured myself a cup of coffee and sat down, waiting for him to say something.

"Bella, I don't know what to say. Tell me how you can possibly think this is a good idea."

"It's not an idea. I met Seth at the bonfire. I like him. He likes me." I told him. It was that simple.

"Did you know how old he was?" Charlie asked.

"Not when I met him, but he told me that night." I admitted.

"And you didn't see a problem with it?" He was looking at me like I was stupid.

"I was shocked. I mean he doesn't look 15. But after I thought about it, no, it wasn't a problem, he's nice," I told Charlie.

"I agree with you. Seth is a nice boy, but that's the point. He is a boy," Charlie emphasized.

"Dad, I am not doing anything that I can't tell you about. I haven't done anything wrong." Okay, so maybe I wouldn't tell him about my legs being wrapped around Seth's neck, but still nothing happened.

"What am I supposed to think? You walk downstairs in his clothes with a hickey on your neck. His name was on the shirt for Christ sakes! Then I watch as Seth walks down the stairs obviously distressed," Charlie said, blushing.

"Yes, dad, I kissed him, and he kissed me, but that's all it was. Do you really want to talk about that? Being a cop you should know not to jump to conclusions." I challenged.

"Bella, believe me this is the last thing I want to talk to you about, but the fact that you were kissing a 15 year old boy, means we need to discuss this." Charlie was in full cop mode.

"What is there to discuss? I told you I haven't done anything wrong." I was getting upset that he wouldn't even listen to me.

"Bella, you can be arrested. Do you understand that?" Charlie asked me.

"It's not against the law to kiss him."

"And how do you know that?'' he demanded.

"I Googled it."

"I don't want you seeing him." Charlie repeated.

"Why, because he's younger? That's stupid!" I was trying to hold back my tears.

.

"No, it's not stupid to worry about you committing a felony." Charlie was getting angry.

"How many times do I have to tell you we didn't do anything?" I asked, getting angry myself.

"You are 18. You need to act like the adult the law says you are," he yelled.

"I am! I'm telling you that I've done nothing wrong. I am not going to stop seeing him just because you don't believe me," I yelled back.

"Bella, he's too young. How can you have anything in common? The boy can't even drive."

"I don't care if he can't drive! I can, and we have a lot in common. He likes to read almost as much as I do. He's smart and he's funny. I like being around him," I tried explaining. I was willing Charlie to understand.

"I do not want you involved with him," Charlie stated bluntly.

"I'm sorry you feel like this way. I thought you would be happy that I was happy. We will just have to agree to disagree." I got up and went upstairs.

As the weeks passed, my relationship with Charlie hit an all-time low. He took every opportunity to remind me of the law in regards to age of consent. I went through an interrogation every time I left the house. When I was at Seth's he would call my cell phone over and over again. When I turned it off, he would call their house phone. His and Harry's friendship suffered to the point I wasn't even sure if they were friends anymore.

I felt so guilty for that, but Harry and Sue were both so sweet. It was getting to the point where I thought I would lose my mind. If Charlie's goal was to keep Seth and me from doing anything, it was working. It was hard to get all hot and bothered when your father called every 10 minutes. The only thing that hadn't suffered was mine and Seth's bond. We were closer than ever, just without the physical contact we both craved. One of us was bound to explode.

**Charlie's Pov**

I could see my relationship with Bella slipping away. We were never much for talking and I hadn't always done the best job of letting her know how much I loved her, but she was my baby. I would have given my life for her. The months after Cullen left, I had brought her back to life. I could not sit back and wait for her to get hurt again. I was afraid the wrong person would see or find out about her relationship with Seth, and Bella would get into legal trouble. Or when the novelty of dating an older woman wore off, Seth would break her heart. I was still seething from my last conversation with Harry.

"_Harry how can you be ok with this? He's 15 years old!"_

"_Charlie they care for each other and I've talked to my son. They are not doing anything they shouldn't be doing."_

"_And you believe him?"_

"_Yes, I do. I have no reason not to. And as far as I can see you have no reason not to believe Bella."_

"_I saw the hickey on her neck. You can't tell me they're not fooling around."_

"_I didn't say they weren't. I said they weren't having sex. There's a difference, Charlie."_

"_It's not your kid that is risking jail time. She's 18."_

"_First, there has been no sex, and second Sue and I as Seth's parents, would need to complain and we are not."_

"_That is not entirely true. All it would take is one wrong person to see them in a compromising position to get rumors started. This is a small town, and La Push is even smaller."_

"_Charlie, no one in Forks knows how old Seth is and no one on the reservation would say anything."_

"_How can you condone this? Is this about your son being with an older woman, some sort of slap on the back, a rite of passage?"_

"_Charlie, we have been friends for over 30 years so I am going to pretend you didn't say that, but take my advice. If you don't cut your daughter some slack you're going to lose her."_

A few weeks passed and I was still madder than I had ever been. What the hell did he know? He didn't have to force feed his daughter after the last breakup.


	12. Chapter 12 Forty Six

**Betas: Tayjay & Jusobele**

* * *

**CH.12 Forty-Six**

**Bella's Pov**

I pulled up, honked, and waited for Leah to come out. "You really going through with this?" she asked me.

"Yes, I am, why? Are _**you**_ chickening out? Hey, you didn't let it slip during patrol did you?" I asked.

"Puh-lease, I sang Justin Bieber songs the entire two hours."

"Since when are you, a Justin Bieber fan?" I asked incredulously.

"Oh, I'm not, but the guys hate him. It keeps them out of my head," Leah explained. "I want to get a new suit. Can we head to the mall after?"

"Sure, I actually need to get a few things," I told her.

"Sexy lingerie?" she asked, cocking her brow.

"No, it's already hard enough waiting."

"Yeah, how is that going?" she asked seriously. "Before you ask, yes, I know he's my brother but you're my friend so you can talk to me. Just leave out the really gross stuff." She shuddered.

"Honestly, I think I'm going to explode."

"That good huh?" she said.

"He looks at me and I want to jump him," I told her, blushing.

"You know there are lots of things you can do besides the deed," Leah offered.

"Yeah, every time we get close to anything, Charlie calls, a howl sounds or one of the guys bust in." I told her. I was beyond frustrated.

"How far have you gotten?"

"Are we using bases as reference?" I asked.

"Sure."

"Second and a half," I told her.

"Ouch!" Leah winced.

"Tell me about it," I sighed.

"You know when Seth sees this, he might go wolf," Leah laughed.

We pulled in the parking lot, found a space, and made our way inside. I had never been in a place like this. There was artwork for tattoos all over the wall, and I was looking around when Leah came up to me.

"What are you thinking?" she asked.

"They're pretty, I kind of want one," I told her.

"Let's get you pierced first then you can think about a tattoo," she told me, shaking her head.

We walked over to the glass cases that housed the body jewelry. I was having a hard time deciding between a belly bar and a ring with a charm on it.

A freakishly big man covered in tattoos came over to us. "How can I help you ladies?"

"We want to get our belly buttons pierced," Leah told him.

"Okay not a problem. Do you want bars or rings?" he asked.

"I want a bar. My sister here can't make up her mind." Leah jabbed her thumb in my direction.

"What kind of charms to do you have for the rings?" I wanted to know.

"We have a little bit of everything. Our most popular is a butterfly. Do you have anything specific in mind?" he asked me. He looked scary, but he was very nice.

On a whim, I asked, "Do you have any wolf charms?"

"No, but we do have paws." He pulled out a box and showed me several.

Thinking Seth would like it, I told him, "Belly ring with the paw print."

Leah burst out laughing. "RIP Seth Clearwater."

Thirty minutes later Leah and I both walked out pierced, holding a business card for the tattoo artist.

"It didn't hurt as bad as I thought it would," I told her.

Leah started cackling like a freaking witch. "Maybe if Seth licks it, you'll hear faster," she said.

"You, Leah Clearwater, are a bad girl." I admonished, and hoped she was right about Seth.

"Yes, I am, and you Bella Swan are totally thinking about Seth licking your belly button." She laughed.

"Whatever!" I said pulling into the mall-parking garage.

We walked around the mall, before actually going into any stores. Neither of us liked shopping so we were the worse mall patrons ever.

"You should get a new outfit, something to show off your belly ring," Leah suggested.

We shopped around. I found a cute flowy skirt that hung low on my hips, with a t-shirt that was cut just above my belly button. I actually liked it. I also bought a new suit that I let my psycho one-day sister talk me into.

"I can't believe I let you bully me into that monstrosity of a bikini." I grumbled.

"Whatever, you look hot in it. Why do you cover up so much? You have a great body," she asked me with genuine curiosity.

"I don't know, I've never been comfortable enough to show much," I told her.

"Get over it, your body is hot."

"Thanks."

We headed home, singing along to the radio as we drove. "Seth is on patrol, he'll meet us at the bonfire," Leah told me as we pulled into the driveway and headed inside. Sue and Harry were at the table.

"Hey girls, what trouble did you get into today?" Harry asked, laughing.

"Tattoo parlor," Leah announced.

"Did you two get tattoos?"Sue asked.

"No, we got our belly buttons pierced," Leah said, showing hers off.

Sue chuckled. "Let's see."

I showed her my ring, with the paw print dangling. "Bella sweetheart, try not to kill my son, I'm rather attached to him," Sue said, shaking her head.

Leah and I went upstairs to get ready and change. Walking down stairs, we found half the pack.

"Damn!" I heard Quil stutter out as he ogled me.

"Seth is going to kick your ass if you don't roll your tongue back in your head," Embry told him, smacking him in the back of the head.

"Ready?" Leah asked me ignoring Quil.

"Yep."

Leah and I started walking to the beach, with the guys following us. It was just a couple hours before dusk and the fire wouldn't get lit until it was dark. Sam and Paul set up the food table, with Emily and Kim setting everything out.

"How long before Seth comes off patrol?" I asked Sam.

"Twenty minutes."

We imprints made our plates and sat down to eat, while the wolves descended and ate everything else in sight. I saw Seth walking out of the woods a few minutes later. He always looked hot but just after patrol he was slightly sweaty and it made me drool.

"Hey baby," he said, kissing my lips and sitting down.

"Good patrol?"

"Boring." He said, looking over and noticing the empty food table.

"Hungry?" I asked laughing.

"Yeah, but I think I'm too late," he said, shaking his head.

"I snuck you a plate." I pulled the plastic container from under the blanket and handed it to him.

"You are the best." He said kissed my lips again.

"I try."

After Seth ate, it was still too light to start the fire so Emily turned the radio on. "Come dance with me," Seth said, pulling me up off the log.

I could see his eyes get darker as he noticed my outfit. Then, I heard the growl that escaped his chest when he saw the belly ring.

"Guess Seth spotted his present," Embry laughed.

"That's fucking hot," he whispered in my ear, then sucked the lobe into his mouth. "Does it hurt?" he asked, tracing a circle around my belly button.

"N-n… no," I stuttered. His feather lite touch was making me shiver and not from the cold.

"Good." Seth ran his finger over it and grabbed me around the hips, pulling me close to him. He pulled me over to where everyone was dancing, his hand never leaving my hip. He laced our fingers together on both hands and kept them at our sides as he leaned down, kissing me. He pulled my arms around his neck, and then dropped his hands so they were around my waist. He had me pressed so close to him. His minty scent washed over me, as the heat from his body set mine on fire. His hands wandered lower cupping my ass, and he started kissing my neck.

"Come on, everyone's going swimming," Jared yelled from somewhere. I could not be bothered to pay attention as Seth's lips were on my neck, kissing and sucking, his hands on my ass pulling me into him. My head was clouded with lust and my body was tingling.

"Swim… L-l…let's go swimming," I managed to get out between pants. We walked over to where my beach bag was so I could grab towels. I pulled my top off first and folded it, then did the same with my skirt. I turned to look at Seth. His eyes were pitch-black, and searing a hole into me.

"Fuck baby!" He grabbed me around the neck and crashed his mouth to mine. Pulling his mouth from mine, he just looked me up and down in a way that made me melt. "You're killing me. All I can think about is kissing your belly button," he said.

"Leah did say maybe it would heal faster if you licked it," I smirked.

He was on his knees before I ever finished my sentence, his mouth around my new body jewelry.

Holy shit… that felt good.

"I can smell you," he said, kissing up my stomach, standing as he went. "If we don't get in the water right now, I'm going to forget there are other people on the beach with us," he told me, pulling me towards the water.

We got into the water. I dunked my head to wet my hair and wrapped my hands around Seth's shoulders. I kissed his neck, tasting the salt water on his skin. I hadn't even noticed we were moving until Seth grabbed my legs, wrapped them around his waist, and reached up sliding the cups of my bikini top out of his way. His hot breath on my wet skin made my nipples harden instantly.

I could not get close enough to him. I tightened my legs around him, holding his shoulders tighter as we kissed. He had one arm around my waist holding me close to his body as his other hand kneaded my breasts. His lips left kisses down my throat until finally he flicked his tongue against my nipple, making me moan.

I dropped one hand so I could run it up and down his back. His skin was slick from the water, and we were wrapped around each other with our hips grinding together. "Bella, we have to stop or I'm going to cum. I'm not kidding," he said. His breath was coming out in pants.

"Mmm… okay." I said reaching down, grabbing his ass and pulling him towards me. I really did not want to stop. His body felt too good against mine.

"Fuck…" he moaned. "Babe, not here, they'll all know. Come on let's go." He fixed my top and pulled me through the water towards the shore.

"Where are you two going?" Embry asked. I could hear the smirk in his voice even though I could not see him.

"Home, and if you bust in my door I'm going to kill you," Seth said without even looking at him.

We could hear everyone snickering behind us, but we didn't care. Seth tossed my skirt to me, grabbed my bag and lifted me up so I was on his back. We were at his door in no time. The second we were inside, he pulled me around to the front of him and pinned me against the door, kissing me hard.

"Before we walk up the stairs, you have to tell me what you're comfortable with," he told me with a shaky voice.

"Everything but," I told him, kissing his neck.

We were up the stairs in seconds, through his door and breathless from our kiss. Seth set me down on my feet, pulled his dresser in front of the door in one quick movement and flipped his stereo on. He turned around and grabbed me, pulling my skirt down, untying the strings of my bikini top and letting it fall to the floor.

His lips found my pebbled buds instantly, suckling them as his other hand reached down to untie my bikini bottoms. When they were off, he reached down with both hands, grabbed me around the waist and pulled me up, wrapping my naked body around his. He walked us to his bed, laid me down and just looked at me. His eyes were glassy with lust. "You are so sexy," he said. He climbed onto the bed, hovering his body over mine.

His lips met the junction of my neck and shoulder. My legs were wrapped around his hips, my hands roaming the length of his bare back. I needed his hands on me; I needed him to touch me. My body was on fire. I was losing my mind. I moved my hands from his back and slipped them inside his shorts feeling his perfect ass. His skin was so smooth. I wanted to see him, to touch him. I brought my hands to the waist of his shorts and started pulling them down.

Seth raised his hips, just enough so I could get his shorts over, and then I tugged them down the rest of the way with my feet. Fuck, he was huge! I did not have anything to compare him to, but I was pretty sure by anyone's standards he was larger than large. I needed to stop staring, but I couldn't, no matter how hard I tried. ''Seth you're huge!" I blurted out, feeling myself blush from head to toe.

"Uh yeah, wolf thing," he said.

I reached down and stroked him. The skin was velvet soft and he was even warmer there than anywhere else on his body. _Waiting just got a hell of a lot harder._

Seth let out a moan at my touch and literally attacked my mouth. He pulled me until I was laying on my side, him on his. He moved his mouth from mine, sucking on my throat. His hands were on my breast. My hand was timidly stroking him. I had no idea what I was doing but from the moans coming from Seth, I guessed I was doing ok.

He kept one hand kneading my breast as his mouth dropped to take my nipple. His other hand ran down my stomach until he was palming my mound. It already felt good.

"I can't wait any longer, I need to taste you," Seth whispered in my ear. He licked the shell, letting his hot breath fan over me. He kissed his way down my body, his lips taking each of my hardened nipples into his mouth. He traced his tongue down my stomach, dipping it around my belly ring.

I heard him inhale deeply and purr. "Goddamn you smell good," he moaned.

I could feel his hands grip my knees, parting my legs. I felt his hot breath seconds before I felt his tongue slide against the entire length of my slit. Oh, God, that felt like nothing I ever could have imagined.

Seth's moan surprised me. "So wet, so hot. You taste so fucking good!" His tongue was stroking my folds as he pushed his finger inside. Then his tongue started flicking my clit.

"AH, OH." I panted. My hands gripped his sheets and pulled a pillow to cover my mouth. Seth removed his mouth and fingers from me, sliding up my body, kissing me hard. I could taste myself on his lips. Seth looked at me, his eyes glassy and black.

"Don't! I want to hear you." He said. _Holy shit that was hot._ He pulled the sheets from my hands and brought my hands to his hair. "I want to know what I'm doing to you," he said, pulling my bottom lip between his teeth.

Seth made his way back down my body, nipping my skin on his way. He kissed the inside of my thighs, sucking, nipping, and leaving marks, I was sure. His tongue made one long swipe of my slit, and he plunged one finger inside me moving it in a come-hither motion.

"Oh, God!" I panted. Seth was pumping his finger into me as his tongue made swirling motions. I felt him add a second finger as his tongue started flicking my clit. "FUCK!" I yelled, pulling on his hair.

I was arching against him as he assaulted my body. He wrapped one large arm around my hips to keep me still as his mouth continued making me moan and pant. He sucked my clit into his mouth, gently biting down and making me scream. If anyone was downstairs, they heard it.

"Seth, oh fuck." I wailed. I guessed my screaming got to him, because I heard his growl. I didn't just hear it, I felt it against my already sensitive nub and it sent me over the edge. "SETH!" I yelled as my orgasm took over my entire body. He withdrew his fingers but kept lapping at me until my body calmed.

He made his way back to me, kissing me so deeply my toes curled. "You fucking taste delicious," he said, pulling his mouth away from mine, only to start kissing my neck.

**Seth's Pov**

"You fucking taste delicious," I told her. It was the truth. I could have stayed between her legs forever. Hearing her moan my name and feeling her tug on my hair nearly made me cum. We were kissing with her legs wrapped around me. I could feel the heat from her sweet spot against my dick and I knew we had to find a different position. My wolf was growling at me. "Your turn," she said, kissing my ear.

"Baby, you don't have to," I told her. I didn't want her to think she had to just because I did.

"I want to." _Fuck me; I wasn't going to talk her out of it._

Bella pushed on my shoulder so I would roll over onto my back. Once I was where she wanted me, she sat on my stomach. I could feel her hot wetness on my skin, and it had me fighting the urge to flip her over and dive back into her sweet pussy. She started kissing my neck, moving to the spot under my ear I loved. Bella was trailing her lips down my throat, sucking and biting almost painfully on my skin.

_Fuck, how many more days until my birthday?_

She circled her tongue around my nipples, biting down. Damn, she was killing me. When she finally reached my dick, she pulled it into her tiny hands and flicked her tongue out tasting the drop of pre-cum on my tip. _Holy fuck me!_ I watched as she circled her tiny pink tongue around my head, and then sucked it into her mouth. "Oh, Fuck!" I strangled out.

Bella had half my length in her mouth sucking, as she pumped the rest of my shaft. Holy shit this felt fucking good. "Fuck Bella, that feels amazing," I panted.

She would suck up the length of me, then graze her teeth back down. I had my hands curled into a fist, to keep myself from wrapping them in her hair and thrusting myself into her hot little mouth.

Bella pulled her mouth from me and looked at me through her lashes. "Did you like knowing how you made me feel?" she asked.

"Y-y…yeah," I breathed out.

"Then show me how I make you feel," she said. _Bossy Bella in the bedroom was hot as hell._

I wrapped my hands in her hair, guiding her head back to my dick. She engulfed me in her mouth, sucking harder than before. "Ss…shit," I breathed out. She started pumping harder as her mouth worked me. Then she dipped her tongue into the tip and swiftly slid me as far down her throat as she could.

"OH FUCK ME!" I yelled. I felt her hand reach down and start massaging my sack. "Bella, I'm going to cum," I panted, barely able to say the words. She just sucked me farther down her throat, sending me into my release. I shot my load down her throat, and she greedily drank me down.

Holy fuck that was hot. She licked up my entire length and dipped her tongue into the tip once more, before crawling up my body and attaching her mouth to mine. I flipped her over, her legs around my waist as we rocked against each other. My dick was nestled on top of her mound, and it was getting harder to fight the urge to slam into her.

"Baby, shower… Now! I can't, my will power is not this strong," I told her.

"Mmm… okay."

We separated, both of us painfully aware of how much we did not want to. I stood, still fucking hard as hell, and walked into the bathroom to turn on the water. I walked back out, the sight of Bella naked in my bed making my cock twitch.

"How many more days until your birthday?" she asked.

"46… Come on baby, let's shower, and cool down," I told her, grabbing her hand and pulling her to me. I never wanted to take a shower without Bella again. That was the best fucking shower of my life. Charlie was going to have a heart attack. She had a few deep red hickeys. Thank god, he wouldn't see her thighs.

I moved my dresser back from in front of my door, and we went down stairs. No one was home yet, I guessed they were still at the bonfire. "You want to go back to the bonfire?" I asked her.

"We probably should," she said.

Finally getting relief was fucking awesome. Knowing how good we made each other feel was making this waiting thing a thousand times harder. We made our way back to the beach, holding hands as we walked.

"I love you Bella," I told her before we reached everyone.

"I love you too Seth, so much."

"So what were you two up to?" Jared snickered.

"Moving furniture," Bella quipped, making me laugh.


	13. Chapter 13 Oh, Mama

**Betas: Tayjay & Jusobele**

* * *

**CH.13 Oh, Mama**

**Charlie's Pov**

It had been a couple of weeks since Bella came home, her neck looking like she had been mauled.

I wanted to drive to La Push and rip Seth Clearwater's lips off his face. Then knock Harry out for allowing it to happen under his roof.

I felt like I was losing my mind. I saw that Bella was happy, but I had seen that with Edward Cullen too. Then when he left her, I had to watch her turn into a shell of the girl she once was when he left her, and I was damned if I was going to watch her lose herself again.

I could see Bella cared for him, but a kid his age couldn't return those feelings, and my Bells was going to be the one who got hurt. I spent weeks talking until I was blue in the face, and accomplished nothing. I decided it was time to pull out the big guns.

_Hello.-R_

_Hi Rene-C_

_Charlie?-R_

_Yeah, it's me. I want you to come up here and see Bells-C_

_Why, is something wrong?-R_

_I think so.-C_

_What?-R_

_Bella has a new boyfriend.-C_

_Is that all?-R_

_No, he's 15.-c_

_Oh…-R_

_I have warned her about his age, she will not listen-C_

_I will make flight arrangements and call you back with the info-R_

_Good, thank you.-C_

Maybe her mother could talk some sense into her, or at least be on my side.

**Bella's Pov**

I walked downstairs, knowing I would have to go through yet another interrogation before I made it out of the house.

"Bells, where are you going?" Charlie asked.

"La Push."

"To see Seth?"

"Yes, dad, I'm going to see Seth, my boyfriend." I told him. _And here it comes, _I thought.

"Bella, I don't want you to see him," Charlie said for the millionth time.

"I know you don't. I thought we agreed to disagree on the subject?"

"No! Bella this has gone too far. As your father I'm telling you to stop seeing him."

_I could not believe what I was hearing._ "Dad, I'm not breaking up with Seth," I told him.

"Then you're grounded!"

_Well that was a new tactic_, I thought. "Dad, as you like to remind me I am 18. You can't really ground me," I told him.

"Then give me your keys. I can take your truck away. My name is on the title."

I wanted to scream. Why was he being so unreasonable? I walked over to the counter, dug through my bag, and handed my keys to Charlie. Then I pulled out my cell phone and sent Leah a text.

**Can u come get me?-B**

**NOW!-B**

**U ok?-L**

**No, explain later.-B**

**On my way.-L**

**Can I stay over?-B**

**Sure.-L**

I walked back upstairs and packed a bag, making sure I had enough clothes to last a couple of days. Then I grabbed my jacket and made my way back downstairs.

"What are you doing?" Charlie asked, seeing the bag in my hands.

"I'm waiting for my ride."

I heard Leah honk. I grabbed my bag and my purse and walked outside hopping into Leah's car.

"Bella, what's going on?" She asked me.

"Charlie demanded that I break up with Seth."

"Uh, did he kick you out?" Leah asked.

"Not yet, but that's probably his next step. He tried to ground me. I reminded him I was 18, so he took my truck saying his name was on the title," I told her.

"Damn! I didn't know it had gotten this bad."

"Yeah, last few weeks he's been worse than ever."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Seth feels guilty that Charlie and I are fighting. I didn't want to make it worse." I admitted.

**Harry's Pov**

We were sitting down to eat when Leah got a text message from Bella. I could tell by her face something was wrong.

"Leah, what's going on?" Sue asked her.

"I don't know. Bella just texted to see if I could come get her, then sent another saying now," Leah said.

"Think her truck is broken down?"

"No, I think something's wrong. I texted her back asking if she was ok. She said no, and she would explain later," Leah explained.

"Make sure she knows she can stay here," Sue told her.

We watched as Leah grabbed her keys and headed out the door.

"Charlie?" Sue asked, already knowing the answer.

"I believe so."

Leah and a visibly upset Bella walked through the door half an hour later. Leah's face told us it was not good.

"Bella sweetheart, are you okay?" Sue asked.

"I'll be alright." Bella's voice was a bit shaky.

"Bella, I'm going to go get Seth. One of us will finish his patrol," Leah told her.

"No, it's okay. I'll just lie down until he finishes up," Bella said.

"Why don't you go on up to his room." Sue offered.

We watched as Bella climbed the stairs, and waited for Leah to tell us what happened.

"Charlie told her to break up with Seth, or demanded that she did. When she told him no, he tried to ground her but she reminded him she was 18. So he told her he wanted her keys, since his name was on the title of the truck," Leah told us.

"I didn't realize it had gotten this bad," Sue said.

"Neither did I. Bella, thinks his next step will be to kick her out. She didn't say anything, because Seth feels bad about her fighting with Charlie. She said she didn't want to make it worse," Leah explained.

"I need to go get Seth. If he finds out she's upset and we didn't get him, there'll be hell to pay," Leah said, standing up. "You guys might want to go visit Billy or something. Seth is going to be territorial when he gets here. He's liable to snap at anyone." She told us before she walked out the door.

Sue and I made our way to Billy's house, where Sam met us. We explained to him what was going on.

"Charlie's not really angry. He's scared Bella will be hurt again," Billy told Sue and me.

"I know. When he gave me the riot act, he acted angry but I could see the fear in his eyes. He's genuinely worried about what will happen if they break up."

"You didn't see what Bella was like after Cullen left, Charlie was afraid she would die. It was a bad time. I have always thought Bella's reaction to Cullen leaving had more to do with what ever happened that night than him actually leaving. It was painful to see her. I believe that is why Charlie is fighting their relationship so hard," Billy said sadly.

"Does Seth know what happened the night Bella went missing?" Sue asked, upset with the thought Bella had been hurt so badly.

"Yes, he does. He is the only one, not even I know. After Bella told him, he came to me asking for

an Alpha Order, to keep him from thinking about it. Then he spent a couple hours tearing up trees,"

Sam told us.

"I didn't think Alpha orders worked with imprints?" Billy said.

"If I word an order just right, the bulk of what you want hidden is lost while in wolf form." Sam explained.

"Quil is doing Seth's patrol. We should probably stay away from the house until Seth calms down. He is not a happy wolf right now," Leah told us as she came inside.

"How is he?" Sam asked.

"Not so good. He's looking to take out any threat to his mate," Leah told him.

"Who does he see as a threat?" Sue asked.

"Everyone," Leah replied bluntly.

Sue looked confused. "I don't think I understand."

"I'll try to explain as delicately as possible," Sam said. "Right now Seth sees everyone as a potential threat. He is an imprinted wolf who has not claimed his mate, meaning according to the animal world, she is up for grabs. He lives with the fear someone will take her from him. While the pack, know Bella belongs to Seth, the wolf still has the instincts to claim her as his. When your mate is threatened the first thing you would do is to claim them, to show dominance to the threat. It's like proving you're her protector. Seth has been fighting his animal instincts for a couple of months, making him extremely territorial. He's nearly going mad with the need to claim Bella," Sam explained.

"Will this affect their imprint long term?" Sue asked.

"I believe it will make it stronger. All wolves feel the need to be near their imprints, but right now Seth needs to be near Bella more often if he's going to be able to continue fighting against the claiming." Sam explained. "Some of Seth's thoughts… I believe he will mark her, making her the first marked imprint." Sam looked at my wife to gauge her reaction.

"When you say first, you mean he will most likely mark her the first time he claims her?" I asked.

"Yes."

We were all waiting for Sue's reaction. It was one thing to know your teenage son already had his life mate, but it was another to know he was going to be married according to tribal law in a matter of weeks.

"I guess we better finish the basement apartment," Sue said after a couple of minutes.

"Think they'll do the ceremony?" Leah asked, looking excited.

"Yes. Bella will receive her rights as a tribal member after the ceremony," Billy said.

"Does Bella know about marking, and what it means?" I asked.

"Yes, they're the sickeningly blissful couple who tell each other everything." Leah was scoffing but couldn't quite hide her smile. "Well I'm going to go see if Bella is feeling better, if Seth will let me near her," she said on her way out.

"Leah already sees Bella as her sister," Billy stated.

"Yes, she does," Sue said, smiling at the thought of her soon to be daughter.

**Seth's Pov**

I could feel Bella's distress. My wolf raged knowing our mate was hurt. I wanted to console her and take care of her. My mind was filled with nothing but Bella as I made my way across the reservation and finally into the trees behind my house. I phased, slipped on my shorts and quickly made my way inside the house. I walked into my bedroom and found Bella lying on my bed. She gave a small smile when she saw me. I could smell the salt from her tears even though they had long dried. "Baby, what happened?" I asked, picking her up and holding her close to me.

"Bad day with Charlie. I just needed to see you, feel you."

"Wait here, I'll be right back." I went into the bathroom and turned on the water to run a hot bath. I put a few drops of lavender oil in the tub, and went back to get my Bella. I carried her into the bathroom, slowly undressing her. I needed to care for my mate.

After I had her stripped, I took my own clothes off. I helped Bella into the tub and slid in behind her so she could rest her back on my chest as the hot water surrounded us.

"Bella, tell me what happened," I asked, as I began running the sponge across her skin. I massaged the shampoo into her hair and listened. Bella told me what Charlie said to her. I rinsed her hair, and kissed her neck.

"Stay here with me," I told her. "When I mark you," I ran my hand across her shoulder, then moved her hair to the side to kiss the back of her neck, "You'll be my wife, according to the tribe." I explained in between kisses, as I let my hands cup her breast, my thumbs stroking her nipples.

"Mm... mm," she half said, half moaned. I reached to get the towels and stood us both up. I wrapped one towel around Bella's beautiful, wet body, and my own around my waist. I walked us back to my room, pulling a pair of boxers out for myself. I knew better than to lay down naked with her right now.

My wolf was screaming, snarling and growling. Bella looked at me with questioning eyes but said nothing.

I guided her back to my bed, laid her down, and slid beside her under the covers so that I could spoon against her. I loved the way every contour of her body fit perfectly into mine. I adored the feel of her bare skin, warming when it made contact with mine.

I nuzzled my face into her neck, inhaling her scent. I wrapped one arm around her body and the other across her chest so I could cup her soft, full breast. I slipped my knee between her thighs, feeling her warm heat on my skin. _23 more days, 23 more days, _I chanted in my head_._

"Baby, I love you! Fate gave me to you and you to me. No one can tear that apart," I told her, kissing her neck as I began kneading her breast. She turned her head so I could capture her lips. Tracing her bottom lip with my tongue, I eased it inside her mouth, tasting her mouth with my own. I pulled back and kissed her lips once more.

"I love you so much. You are my everything," I whispered. I started rolling her nipples with my fingers as my other hand trailed down her stomach. I stopped to circle her belly button, and then settled between her legs to that sweet spot that was already slick. "You're so wet," I moaned. Just the feel of her slickness made my cock twitch.

"Always for you," she breathed.

I ran my fingers across her slit, wanting to thrust them inside but wanting even more to draw this out.

I pulled her until she was lying flat on her back, while I was still on my side. Dipping my head, I pulled her hardened pink bud into my mouth. I rolled it between my lips and flicked it with my tongue, before finally sucking on it and releasing it to do the same with the other. _23 days, 23, days, 23 days!_

When I released her nipple, I brought my mouth to hers. I pulled her lip between my teeth and gently bit down, thrusting my fingers inside her warm body. _Fuck me, 23 more days._

Bella was making little mewling sounds that were sending me into a whole other kind of turned on. Watching her face as I pushed my fingers inside her and circled her clit, had my dick twitching.

"Fuck, you look sexy!" I whispered, taking her lobe into my mouth. I started rubbing her clit with my thumb as my fingers pumped in and out.

"I'm so close," she panted.

"Let me watch you cum," I told her, kissing the side of her mouth. I felt her walls clench around my fingers, her eyes glassy, her lips open just enough to make a perfect 'O'. That was the sexiest thing I had ever seen.

"Ah, Oh, Seth," she moaned my name as she came around my fingers. _23 more days!_

When her body stopped shaking, I removed my fingers and brought them to my mouth. She tasted too good to waste a drop. I sucked them into my mouth moaning at her taste. It had been too long since I had been able to have her flavor on my lips.

Bella wrapped her arm around my shoulders and started pulling me to her. "I want to feel your weight on me, it makes me feel safe," she said, looking up at me. Her legs parted allowing me to fit snugly against her. I could feel the heat from her center and it took all my strength to ignore the urge to claim her. It was getting more difficult as the days went on.

"I want to try something," Bella said, kissing my collarbone.

"Hmm what's that?"

I watched as Bella reached inside my nightstand. She grabbed the cinnamon warming lotion she'd bought wanting to know if it would warm even my skin. It didn't, but it was fun none the less.

"And what are you going to do with that?" I asked raising my brow.

"First, I want these off." She pulled at my boxers. _Oh, for the love of all things holy, she wants to kill me._ Once my boxers were off and I was biting my lip to keep my wolf restrained. She flipped the lid of the lotion and poured some between her tits. _Holy fuck!_

"Come here," she said, pulling on my hips with her hands.

"Bella, baby this is going to be messy," I tried to explain.

"I know," she smirked.

_23 more days, 23 days, I can make it 23 days, _I chanted_._ I shimmied up Bella's body. It was a little awkward, but once I placed myself between her tits and held them against my cock, it was easier.

Holy shit, that felt good. I started sliding my dick between her luscious mounds and fuck me; she was totally getting off on watching me. Bella raked her nails down my chest, and then grabbed my ass. _23 days… Fuck me! I am going to die before then._

"Bella, I need to move, I'm close," I told her with ragged breaths.

"No, don't move. I want to see," she protested.

I wondered if the spirits knew the torture I was being put through. "Baby, it's going to go everywhere." I needed her to understand.

"Shut- up! I want you to cum on me," she blushed.

"FUCK!" As soon as she said she wanted my cum on her, I came hard all over her tits. _Fuck me, no porn could compare to the sight in front of me._ I could smell her. Seeing me made her wet. Her scent was so concentrated I could barely think.

"Baby, I love you, but I have to get up **now**. I can smell you, and looking at you with my cum all over your tits, I can't control my wolf much longer." I literally jumped off her.

"Are you okay to take a shower with me?" she asked.

"Yeah, but let me get in first," I told her, needing a blast of cold water. I stepped into the shower, letting the cold water blast me. Fuck, that was painful.

"Bella, babe you can get in now."

Bella walked in, her tits bouncing with each step she took. Her scent was thick in the air, and she still had me all over her. _Fuck, 23 days to go._

I stepped out of the shower, plopped Bella up on the counter of the vanity and dove between her legs.

Ecstasy! "Mmm fuck, you taste so good," I moaned against her.

Bella's hands were in my hair, pulling as she moaned. "Look in the mirror. Watch me taste you," I mumbled between licks and sucks.

"Seth!" Bella moaned as I took her clit into my mouth. I started sucking as I flicked my tongue on the sensitive nerve. I grabbed her around her hips, forcing her center into my face harder. I wanted all of her. Fuck me I could not get enough. I brought one hand down, plunging my fingers into her, pumping in and out as my tongue devoured her clit.

"Oh, God! Oh, God!" Bella chanted. I bit down on her clit, feeling the rush of juices from her on my tongue. _Fuck, she is so goddamn good_.

"FUCK, Ssseth…" Bella screamed. I lapped everything she had, then pulled away from her. I helped her down.

"Babe, I need to go for a run." I kissed her on her lips and practically ran down the stairs.

Fucking wolf!

**Bella's Pov**

Seth ran out of the bathroom. I knew it was getting harder for him to calm his wolf. Truthfully I felt like climbing walls myself. I did not know what he just done to me, but holy hell, it was awesome.

I stepped into the shower and started washing myself, remembering how Seth ran the sponge across my body. _23 days to go_.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts, and washed my hair and body. I stepped out, wrapping the towel around me and made my way into Seth's room. I changed and made my way back downstairs.

I sat on the couch to wait for Seth to come home. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew Seth was nestled behind me on the couch. "Mmm when did you get back?" I asked, leaning into his warmth.

"A few minutes ago," he said pulling me closer into him."Did you call your dad and tell him you were staying?"

"Yeah, but just tonight and tomorrow, I don't know what's going to happen after that," I told him.

"We'll figure it out, I promise baby," he said, kissing me.

"I love you, so much." I told him.

"I love you too," he said his lips lingered on mine.

Our mini make-out was interrupted by the pack coming in and making kissy noises. "So what's on the agenda tonight?" Kim asked.

"Movies?" Emily asked.

"Sounds perfect," I said, not wanting to move from Seth's side.

**Charlie's Pov**

I came home from work, feeling awful for my fight with Bella this morning. I took off my gun belt, hanging it on the hook like I always did. I hit the blinking light on the answering machine.

_I won't be home tonight, probably not tomorrow either.-Bella_

Great, instead of getting her to break up with Seth, I'd succeeded in pushing her to stay with him.

_Hello.-R_

_Renee... I think I've made things worse.-C_

_What did you do?-R_

_I told her to break up with him. When she said no I told her she was grounded. When that didn't work I took her truck.-C_

_And now?-R_

_She left a message saying she would not be home tonight or tomorrow.-C_

_Oh, Charlie! I will be there soon. Try not to make things worse until then.-R_


	14. Chapter 14 Mission Impossible

**Betas: Tayjay & Jusobele**

* * *

**CH.14 Mission Impossible**

**Renee's Pov **

I just stepped off the plane and was making my way through the terminal to luggage claim. My flight landed an hour early, so I knew I had a wait ahead of me. When Charlie called saying he wanted me to fly up to see Bella because she had a new boyfriend I thought he was acting crazy, but when he said her boyfriend was 15, I had to wonder if Bella was the crazy one.

What could she be thinking? A kid that young could not possibly understand the feelings of love. Lust, yes, but love is something entirely different. Charlie was worried about her being 18 but more importantly he was afraid Bella would be hurt again. When Edward left, we nearly lost her. There was no way either Charlie or myself could go through that again. Time passed quickly, and soon I heard Charlie calling my name.

"Renee, I'm glad you're here," Charlie greeted me.

"Me too."

As we began the drive back to Forks, I asked Charlie how serious Bella and her boyfriend were.

"Honestly, I'm not sure. She insists they're not having sex, but the hickeys on her neck suggest otherwise," he said, blushing.

"Who is this kid? You never did tell me."

"Seth Clearwater." He told me, embarrassed.

"Clearwater, as in Harry Clearwater?" I was shocked.

"Yes. She's dating Harry's boy Seth."

"How do Harry and Sue feel about the relationship?" I asked.

"They don't have a problem with it, but Bella will be the one to get hurt not Seth. How can he be capable of loving Bella when he is still just a kid?"

"I know, I know," I sighed.

We arrived at Charlie's house a short time later. I could see Bella's truck in the driveway. "Is Bella home?" I asked.

"No, I tried giving her keys back but she wouldn't take them. Said she would buy her own car so that the title could be in her name," Charlie said, looking tired.

After taking my bags to Bella's bedroom and making some tea, I sat down so Charlie could tell me exactly what had been going on.

**Charlie's Pov**

I was relieved that Renee was here. Maybe if Bella saw that both her parents were concerned, she would listen.

"So tell me what's been going on," Renee urged, sitting down at the table.

"She met him at a graduation bonfire. I saw her dance with him that night, but I didn't think anything about it, until a week later. One of Bella's former classmates approached her on the beach one night, and provoked her into kneeing him in the groin. His mother wanted to press charges, so I went to take statements. One of the witnesses recounted what happened including Bella kissing Seth, among other things …"

"Other things?" Renee interrupted.

"Something about rubbing against him," I replied quickly so I could continue. "I didn't believe him. I knew Seth was only 15, so I headed to the rez to check it out. When Seth's sister Leah, let me in the house, Bella was coming down the stairs. Her hair was a mess, face flushed, her lips were swollen and she had a hickey on her neck, not to mention she was wearing La Push High sweats and t-shirt both with Seth's name.

"A few minutes later Seth came down. His hair was a mess just like Bella's, his own face was flushed and he was walking like it was painful. Hell, Rene the boy pulled a pillow into his lap when he sat down. I pulled Bella outside and tried to make her understand that what she was doing was against the law. It's been a battle ever since," I explained.

"Do you think they are having sex?" Rene asked.

"Yes I do. She stays over at his house several times a week, and the way she refuses to even talk about ending the relationship makes me believe that they are. The signs are there. She says no, but she has come home more times than I want to think about her neck covered in hickeys," I told her, shaking my head.

"Harry and Sue allow their son's girlfriend to sleep over?" Rene asked.

"I guess so. Bella is good friends with his sister but they know Seth and Bella are dating. So they know every time Bella stays with Leah, she's also staying with Seth."

"How does Bella seem?" Rene asked.

"Honestly? Happy, but she was happy dating Cullen too." I reminded her.

I was praying Rene could help me talk some sense into Bella. I felt like I was in a race against time. How long before I watched my daughter get her heart broken?

**Bella's Pov**

I was lying on the couch with Seth, my head in his lap as he ran his fingers through my hair. I loved it when he played with my hair. It was sensual and relaxing all at the same time.

"So you really want to do this?" he asked, slipping my sweat pants down my hip just enough to see where his name was written in black sharpie.

"Yep."

"You know you don't have to."

"I know. I knew I was going to do it the day I got my belly ring."

"Ok"

His hand was drawing circles on my hip, my skin heated with his touch. I could feel my breathing picking up, my heart start racing. It amazed me how much my body was affected by even the slightest touch from Seth. He dipped his hands into my panties, his palm resting on my pubic bone as his thumb ran back and forth across my nub. His fingers dipped inside me and he began moving them along my walls.

"Seth…" I breathed out. I was lying with my head still in his lap. I couldn't reach his mouth, and he was making no attempt to reach mine.

"I love watching you," he said, looking at me as he changed the rhythm of his fingers.

I had nowhere to put my hands. I couldn't reach his hair, and the position I was in did not allow me to run them across his perfect chest. Finally, Seth grabbed both my hands in his unoccupied hand. He stretched my arms up and back across the arm of the couch. All I could do was bend my knees and thrash my legs, as he pleasured me. It was strangely erotic. I was completely clothed and yet totally displayed for him. I could feel his eyes on me. They were dark with lust, and his nostrils flared as he took in my scent. I closed my eyes and bit my lip as his fingers brought me closer and closer to release.

"Open your eyes. Look at me," Seth commanded. His voice was deep and husky. I opened my eyes, looking up at him. His eyes were hooded as he stared down at me. His own breaths were coming out in pants. I could hear myself whimpering as his fingers played my body like an instrument. Seth released my hands and drug his newly freed hand over my body bringing it to my clit and pinching as his other hand worked my center.

"Oh, Oh, Seth," I moaned, as I came around his fingers. He stroked my folds until my body stopped quaking.

"Fuck, I love watching you cum." He pulled me up and into his lap.

I ran my hands over his shirt covered chest. I felt his searing skin even through the fabric, and his muscles flexing under my touch.

**Seth's Pov**

Making Bella cum, feeling her tighten around my fingers, her sweet scent clinging to the air made my member hurt with envy. I pulled Bella into my lap. She immediately straddled my waist. Her hands traveled over my chest. She reached down to the hem of my shirt and started pulling it up until she had it off. Her nails raked over my skin, across my shoulders and then through my hair as she grazed my scalp. God, she was killing me. "I love you so much Seth," she whispered in my ear as she sucked the lobe into her mouth.

I wrapped my arms around her tiny waist and pulled her into my hard on. Bella grinded herself into me while kissing from my ear down to my neck. She made her way down my chest and slipped her body off the couch to kneel between my legs. She looked up at me, licking her lips. Then she reached for the waistband of my basketball shorts. She pulled my cock out and stroked it while looking me in the eyes. She flicked her tongue out, catching the drop of pre-cum that had settled on my tip. Watching her flick her tongue across my dick made me moan.

Bella flattened her tongue, sweeping it around the underside of my head. "Fuck that feels good," I told her through clenched teeth. Bella licked up and down my length before sucking my head into her hot mouth.

"Ah, Bella." Her hands were pumping the part of me that she wasn't bobbing her head on. "Oh fuck," I mumbled.

Bella had my head in her mouth sucking, her hands wrapped around me stroking, her hair tickling my legs. When I felt her teeth graze my shaft I knew I was about to lose it. "Baby, I'm going to cum,"

I panted out. She pulled her mouth from me, her hands still stroking as she looked up at me, "Not yet." Bella stretched kissing my lips. "Don't move!" she ordered me, as she got up and walked to the kitchen. I couldn't move if I wanted to.

Bella came back, holding a cup in each hand. Dropping to her knees she looked at me with her deep chocolate eyes filled with desire and longing. She grasped my cock in her hand and began stroking me gently up and down. I craved more pressure. The look in her eyes told me she knew that, and every tentative stroke of her hand was purposeful.

I watched as she took a sip of one cup, brought her mouth to my dick, and sucked me into her mouth.

Oh My God, her mouth was an inferno, and it felt so fucking good. Bella worked her mouth, her teeth and her hands over me. I was in a haze of need. She pulled me from her mouth, leaving one hand to stroke me, as she took a drink from the other cup. She brought her mouth back to me and licked my head with an ice-cold tongue.

"Fuck!" I moaned. My hands threaded through her hair. It took everything in me not to thrust into her mouth. Bella was torturing me. She would bring me to the brink of release then remove her mouth, alternating between hot and cold.

"Bella, baby please," I whimpered. Bella looked up at me through her lashes. Keeping eye contact with me, she sucked my head hard and tight, stroking me in rhythm with her mouth. She slid one hand under the leg of my shorts and started massaging my sack.

"Goddamn," I moaned. "Babe, I'm gonna cum," I warned her. Bella made a humming noise deep in her throat that felt so fucking good. I came harder than I ever had, sending ribbons of cum down her throat. Bella swallowed every drop I gave her, licking up my shaft as she climbed back in my lap.

Bella leaned in close, kissing the spot just below my ear. "Your dick in my mouth makes me wet," she whispered, and then licked the shell of my ear.

_Fuck me!_ Hearing Bella say that sent my wolf into a frenzy. I crashed my mouth onto hers, and used my body to push us down onto the couch. With Bella's body under mine, my hands sneaked inside her shirt. I found her hardened nipples and ran my thumbs over them.

I needed a taste. I pulled her shirt up and attached my mouth to her beautiful pink buds. Bella's hands were in my hair holding me close to her breast. Her legs were wrapped around my waist grinding into me.

"Fuck, I want you so bad!" I told her, grinding into her. I started kissing down her stomach, paying attention to her belly button, running my tongue around her ring. _Damn that ring is sexy!_

I slid her sweats down, just below her hips. Her sweet scent hit me in the face.

I pulled her legs from my waist, wrapping them around my neck. I held my mouth over her cloth covered center, letting my hot breath tickle her. I pulled her panties to the side, my tongue taking a slow, savory lick of her wet slit. "Delicious."

I ran my tongue up and down her slit, then plunged it into her, relishing the flavor that was my Bella. Her moans and pleas were going straight to my cock. I brought one hand down, pushing my fingers deep inside of her and feeling her wet warmth. Her hands were wound through my hair, pulling. _Hair pulling is hot!_ I started flicking her clit with the tip of my tongue.

"Oh, God!" Bella was moaning and writhing. I sucked her nub into my mouth, gently nibbling.

"Seth!" Bella screamed out. I could barely contain myself. I had my face buried in her pussy, my tongue lapping, my mouth nibbling, and my fingers sliding in and out of her sweetness.

"Oh, God. I'm going to cum!" Bella strangled out through pants and moans. I felt her tighten as she came, coating my fingers and tongue. Nothing tasted better than Bella. I lapped at her folds until I felt her body relax. I pulled her sweats back up, and moved my body back so I could reach her lips with mine. I licked her lips, flicking my tongue out to touch hers.

Bella reached for my ass, pulling me into her as she hooked her legs around my waist. Our lips were moving against each other's almost violently, our bodies grinding together. Fuck me; I needed her. I pulled us up. Bella was in my lap, still grinding her body into mine. My mind was hazy with lust and primal need. I pulled her hair roughly to the side, my mouth finding purchase in her neck.

Our lust-induced fog cleared with the ringing of Bella's cell phone. We ignored the first few rings, still lost in each other, but when it wouldn't stop Bella reached down and grabbed it. She was still grinding into me when she answered. I watched as her face went paler than normal, and her voice shook. I could hear both sides of the conversation, and knew Bella's mom was in town. When Bella got off the phone, she looked livid.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I asked her.

"I know Charlie called her to come, talk 'sense' into me."

"Maybe she's just here to see you," I tried to convince us both.

"No, I know Charlie did this," she said, sounding tired. She looked at me with eyes so filled with love it took my breath away. "No matter what they say, I love you Seth. They can't make me leave you." She kissed my lips.

"I love you too," I told her when we broke the kiss.

**Bella's Pov**

Leah let me drive her car home, saying either I could drive it back tonight or tomorrow for the back to school bonfire. Driving home, I could not shake the feeling that I was walking into an ambush, and I was pissed. I pulled into the drive, steeled my nerves and walked inside.

"Bella!" my mom shouted and wrapped me in a hug.

"Hey mom," I said, trying to sound happy to see her.

"Did I surprise you?" she asked, knowing very well that she did.

"Yeah, you did," I told her, pasting a fake smile on my face.

"Come on, let's go upstairs and catch up," she said. What she should have said was, let's go upstairs so I can grill you. "So how are things going?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Everything's great."

"How was graduation? I hated not being here," she sighed dramatically. Mom was always good at the drama, I thought.

"It was fine, graduation you know," I told her, waiting for the Seth question. I knew that was why she was here.

"So have you thought about college anymore?" she asked.

"Same plan as before. Work and go in a year. I might take some online courses in the meantime."

"Good, that sounds good Bella," I could see my mom fidget. _Here it comes,_ I thought.

"So are you seeing anyone?" she asked, not really looking me in the eyes.

"You tell me, that is why you're here right?" I asked. I decided I had had enough. If they thought they were going to bully me into breaking up with Seth they had another thing coming.

"Bella, your dad is worried. He called and told me about Seth and I have to tell you I'm worried myself." She finally looked at me.

"Why, what makes you worry?"

"Bella he is 15."

"Really? How old is Phil?" I asked.

"Bella, I'm an adult, and so if Phil"

"Well I'm an adult as well, or at least that's what Charlie keeps telling me. Yes, Seth is 15 but he will be 16 in three weeks," I told her.

"Bella, what can you have in common with someone who can't even drive? How can he possibly return your feelings at his age?" she rattled off.

"Seth and I have a lot in common, and I don't' doubt his feelings for me. If you flew here, thinking I would let you help Charlie bully me into breaking up with Seth, then you wasted your time. I am not breaking up with him," I told her.

"Bella no one is bullying you. We just want to see you be happy. We don't want to see you get hurt," Rene protested.

"Look at me. I am happy, Seth makes me happy."

"Bella, we just don't want to see you get hurt," my mom repeated.

"Why are you so sure I'm going to get hurt? Why can't you just look at me and see that I'm happy?"

I demanded.

"Honey, Seth is so young. Your father and I just don't want to see you fall for someone who is incapable of returning your feelings."

"You know when you called, I told Seth you were here because Charlie called you. I knew it. I could feel it. He told me I should give you the benefit of the doubt and that you were probably just here because you missed me. I really wish he had been right." As I was talking, I packed my bag with clean clothes and went around my room gathering anything I might need.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Rene asked watching me pack my bag.

"What does it look like?"

"Bella, I just got here. I want to visit you. I miss you baby," Rene pleaded.

"No, this was never a visit, this was a mission," I told her. Then, I walked down the stairs, and out of the house.


	15. Chapter 15 Showdown at the Ok Corral

**Betas: Tayjay & Jusobele**

* * *

**CH.15 Showdown at the OK Corral**

**Seth's Pov**

Bella called to let me know she was on her way back. Charlie had made it clear. He did not want us together. I guessed he wanted someone on his side. I hated that Bella's relationship with her parents was suffering because of me.

I heard Bella pull up and went outside to meet her. Seeing her made my heart break. She looked tired, worn out, like the weight of the world hung heavy on her shoulders. I opened the car door for her, and pulled her into my chest just holding her close. "Baby, are you ok? Tell me what to do," I begged.

"I'm much better now," she told me, hugging me tighter.

We stood there holding each other for a few minutes, the scent from her salty tears hanging in the air around us. I grabbed Bella's bag, and headed inside. We were met with the worried eyes of Leah and my parents.

"Seth, are you going to be ok?" Leah asked, too low for anyone else to hear. I gave her a quick nod, letting her know I was in control.

"Honey, it will be okay," my mom reassured Bella, walking over to give her a hug. She looked at me first to make sure I was not going to snap at her. I gave my mom a nod and stepped away from the two of them. I watched as my mom folded Bella into her arms.

I sat down at the table with Leah and dad. Both of them gave me sympathetic looks and dad patted my shoulder. Mom walked Bella to the table. I pulled her into my lap, needing her close. I buried my head in her hair, inhaling her scent. My wolf was behaving, but just barely.

"We have something we want to talk to the two of you about," dad said, looking at Bella and me. "We know it's becoming harder for the two of you to be apart. Once Bella has been marked, according to the tribe you will be married. We've been working on the basement apartment. It's yours if you want it," he finished.

"You're letting me move in?" Bella asked.

"Yes, sweetheart, if you want to," mom told her.

"I don't have to say goodbye to Seth anymore?'' Bella asked, a sob breaking through her chest.

I knew Bella didn't like leaving me, but I never knew it had been so hard on her. She jumped up, hugging both my mom and dad and thanking them.

"Thank you," I told my parents sincerely.

We all walked downstairs. We passed the laundry area and came to a door. I hadn't been in the apartment in years. I couldn't even remember what it looked like.

"We will all share the washer and dryer but everything else is separate," dad said. He opened the door, and I was shocked as hell. It was an actual apartment. We walked into what was the living area. It already had a couch and a loveseat. Beyond that was a small kitchen area. Nothing big, but good enough for what we would need. Past the kitchen/living area was the bathroom, and just beyond that was a door leading into the bedroom. The bedroom had a king size bed and two dressers. There was even a tiny second bedroom.

"Mom, dad, thank you so much," I said, looking around and feeling grateful to my parents.

My mom squeezed my hand and told me, "You can of course paint it whatever you want, and there are still many things you need to furnish it. We need to have the wiring completed before you move in. It should be only a week. Bella you can stay upstairs until then,"

"I... uh... Thank you so much," Bella said, hugging both my parents again with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"We'll leave you two," dad said, walking out with mom and Leah close behind him.

**Bella's Pov**

I could not believe Seth's parents were letting me move in, and that we had our own space. I just stood staring at what was to be our home. "Wow!"

"Yeah." Seth said. "I never have to let you go." He kissed me before asking, "When do you want to move your stuff in?"

"Well we're going to be in Port Angeles tomorrow, how about on the way back?"

"Tomorrow sounds perfect."

We walked upstairs and sat down with his parents.

"We can make a list of things the two of you will need, and start shopping around. It might be good to just get the immediate things and wait to see what you really need once you're all moved in," Sue told us.

"Sounds like a plan," Seth said, squeezing my hand. We spent the rest of the evening watching movies with the family, and then headed to bed. I loved sleeping wrapped in Seth's arms. I woke up to him placing kisses all over my face.

"This is better than an alarm clock," I teased.

"Mmm. You look beautiful when you wake up," Seth murmured in my ear. He started kissing my neck, moving to hover over me. I wrapped my legs around his waist, and fisted my hands in his hair as he moved from my neck back to my mouth. I could feel his hardness resting on my center, and good god I wanted his birthday to hurry up and get here.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Leah yelled, walking in.

"It's tattoo and moving day! Get up and out of bed." She was laughing as she plopped down on the bed, ignoring Seth's scowl. "Come on Bella, let's get you ready," she sang, pulling me out of bed.

"I am so installing a lock on the basement door," Seth mumbled. Thirty minutes later the three of us were piled into Leah's car and headed to get tattoos.

"Does your mom know you're doing this?" I asked.

"Yep, she signed the consent in case they I.D. me," Seth said, putting his hand on my thigh and rubbing circles.

"Tattoos aren't as forbidden for us Natives as they are for you pale faces," Leah laughed.

Seth was making me crazy. His hand kept creeping further up my thigh, and he knew exactly what he was doing.

"Seth…" I whisper yelled.

"Yeah, baby?'' he asked, trying to look innocent.

"We're here, finally," Leah said jumping out of the car.

"You are terrible," I said, sliding my hand down his hardened length before jumping out of the car. Seth had me pinned to side of the car in 0.5 seconds and kissed me hungrily.

"Seth…" I moaned.

"You two get in here!" Leah called, holding the door open. She smirked as I walked in.

Three hours later and a lot of pain on my part, we walked out tattooed.

"Let me see," I sang to Leah.

She pulled her shirt up to show us her back, where she had a beautiful butterfly in the center of her shoulder blades. I then showed them my tattoo. In beautiful script I had Seth's name and Que- Quowle, written to form the outline of a heart.

"Whoa do you know what that means?" Leah asked.

"I do," I smiled. Seth was staring at my hip, and I knew the look in his eyes.

"Ok, let's see yours little brother," Leah said. Seth pulled his shirt off which distracted me immediately.

"Focus Bella," Leah laughed.

There on his chest was my name and under it was a bunch of numbers. "What do the numbers mean?" Leah asked.

"It's the longitude and latitude of the exact spot I was standing when I imprinted on Bella. The same spot I was in when I knew I had fallen in love with her," he said, looking at me.

"Damn! Alright that earns you three minutes before I haul you in the car," Leah said, getting in the car.

Seth stepped to me, pulling my face close to his and looking me in the eyes. "I love you! You are my always and forever," he told me, kissing my lips. We got in the car, and headed to Forks.

Pulling into the driveway, I was relieved to see Charlie's cruiser gone. I knew my mom was probably inside, though. I walked inside with Seth and Leah close behind me, my hand clasped with Seth's. I saw my mother sitting at the kitchen table.

"Bella," she said, looking at Seth, then Leah. They were both carrying several flattened packing boxes.

"Mom, this is Seth and Leah," I introduced her.

"Seth Clearwater?''

"Yes mam," he said.

"Bella, can I talk to you for a minute?" my mom asked.

"Baby, Leah and I will get started. Everything but the furniture, right?" Seth asked.

"Yeah."

Seth leaned in, kissing my temple. "Yell if you need me." He squeezed my hand, then let go to follow Leah upstairs.

**Rene's Pov**

Bella walked in with two people obviously from La Push. When she introduced them as Leah and Seth, I about choked. Seth was supposed to be 15, and this guy looked like a full-grown man. "Bella, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Baby, Leah and I will get started. Everything but the furniture right?" this man asked Bella. It was not until then I noticed the boxes. I watched as he kissed her temple and whispered something too low for me to hear in her ear, before walking upstairs.

"Bella, what are you doing with boxes?" I asked afraid of the answer.

"I'm moving out," she stated.

"Bella, I don't think that's a good idea," I tried to reason with her.

"Why not? Dad refuses to listen to me. You flew up here taking his side without so much as talking to me first," she said.

"Honey, we're just concerned about you," I told her.

"Yes, well usually when people are concerned they ask questions to find out if their concerns are warranted," she said, looking at me. "Seth makes me happy. I thought Dad would see that and lay off, but he won't stop demanding that I end the relationship long enough to look, and you didn't even bother."

"Babe, there are some boxes marked Phoenix, do they go too?" Seth asked, walking downstairs.

"Yes,'' she said, looking at him with nothing but adoration. I heard my cell phone ringing. Knowing it was probably Phil. I excused myself and walked into the living room. I quickly told Phil I would call him back and walked back to the kitchen. I stopped when I saw both Seth and Bella. He had her wrapped in his arms, whispering in her ear. I watched as he kissed her eyes and her cheeks, and then left a sweet kiss on her lips before pulling away. I had to admit this did not look like a 15 yr. old guy trying to score. Seth went back upstairs leaving Bella and I in the kitchen.

"Charlie is going to have a heart attack when he finds out you are moving in with Seth," I told her.

"I need to help upstairs," Bella said, walking up the stairs and leaving me in the kitchen.

An hour later, the three of them came downstairs, all carrying a box. Three more trips and they were finished. "Bella, I would really like to spend some time with you. Maybe you and Seth could have lunch with me tomorrow?" I asked her.

"Yeah, that would be nice. Tell Dad I'll call him."

I gave her a hug and watched as she drove off. I sat at the table thinking of how in the world I was going to tell Charlie that Bella moved in with her boyfriend.

**Charlie's Pov**

I pulled into the drive. Seeing Bella's truck reminded me of the awful fight we had. Walking inside, I saw Rene sitting at the kitchen table much like she was this morning when I left for work.

"Renee is Bella home?" I asked.

"No, she came by earlier but left again," she told me. I could tell by the way Rene was holding herself, that something was wrong.

"Renee, what's going on?" I asked her.

"Bella said something today that I think we should talk about," she said. "Charlie, she says she's happy with Seth and that maybe if you or I had looked we would see that, but that the only thing you've done is demand she break up with him. I only flew here to do the same. Maybe we should talk to her first before attacking her relationship."

"Do you agree with her? Are you taking her side?" I asked.

"No, I'm taking the side that keeps Bella from getting hurt. But Charlie, have you stopped to talk to her about Seth? I know I didn't," Rene said.

"When will she be home?" I asked, and watched as Rene fidgeted in her seat.

"She won't. She came here long enough to pack. Then she left."

"What do you mean pack?" I yelled.

"Charlie she moved out," Renee told me.

"What the hell do you mean she moved out?"

"I mean she packed her stuff and moved out," Renee repeated. I jumped up, and headed to the door.

"Charlie you need to calm down. If you go down there like this you will say or do something you will regret and Bella will never talk to you again," Renee said. She was trying to prevent me from leaving.

"I have to do something. She is not moving in with him."

"You don't really get to decide, she is 18," Renee reminded me.

"She is my daughter and I will not allow this!"

"Charlie, go take a shower, calm down and we will both drive to La Push and talk to her," Renee pleaded. I decided to listen to her. I went upstairs, took a shower, changed and walked back downstairs.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yes, but Charlie talk to her. Don't yell," Renee warned me as we walked outside to my cruiser.

**Seth's Pov**

Unpacking Bella's things at my house felt unbelievable. I would never again have to watch her leave me. I could see her in the morning and sleep with her wrapped in my arms at night. I was a happy wolf. With the last of her things put away, I grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into my body, kissing her deeply. I guided her to our sofa and pulled her down in my lap, never letting my lips leave hers.

"I love you so much!" I told her, finally breaking our kiss.

"I love you too. We have a bonfire to get ready for. You have to go back to school Monday." Bella reminded me.

"Uhg don't remind me," I said, shaking my head. I watched as Bella got up and walked to our bedroom. She grabbed her swimsuit and that skirt that hung low on her waist with the t-shirt that showed off her stomach. She started undressing, never taking her eyes off mine. When she was down to just her tiny panties and bra, I thought I would combust.

"You have no idea how sexy you are," I told her. I watched as she unclasped her bra, her tits bouncing slightly as they were freed from the fabric holding them in place. It took everything I had not to pounce on her. Then she hooked her fingers in the waist of those tiny panties and started sliding them down her legs, bending over to pick them up when she was completely naked.

"You are trying to kill me, aren't you?" I asked.

"Nope!" She said popping the 'P'. Bella put her bikini bottoms on, tying the strings on the side. My name inked on her skin showed through. _Fuck that's hot!_ I stepped towards her, dropping to my knees and licking her tattoo. Fuck me, I could smell her and she smelled so goddamn good.

"Just want to make sure it heals." I smirked.

"Mmm can you help me with my top?" she asked, turning so I could tie the strings.

"I'd rather be taking it off instead of helping you put it on," I told her, kissing her neck.

"Later. Your turn to change," she said, sitting down on the bed. I walked over to the dresser, grabbed my board shorts and pulled my shirt off.

"You know I haven't had the chance to see your tattoo up close," Bella said. She crooked her finger and motioned for me to come to her. As soon as I was standing in front of her, she raked her nails down my chest and kissed my tattoo. Then she licked it, and pulled my nipple into her mouth, biting down.

"Fuck baby, I have to put my clothes on or I'm taking yours off," I told her. I finished getting dressed, as Bella slipped her skirt and t-shirt on. We walked upstairs to find most of the pack waiting in the living room.

"So we hear you two are going to shack up," Embry said, wagging his brow at Bella.

"Yep," she said, laughing. She already seemed to be lighter, as if she did not have so much weighing her down. I loved seeing her so free. I pulled her onto my back as we all walked to the beach. The guys got the bonfire going as the girls spread out the blankets and unpacked the food Emily brought.

"Baby, you want a hotdog or hamburger?" I asked Bella.

"Hot dog."

I made our plates, and sat down beside Bella to eat. When we were finished, I pulled her up against me. "Swim or dance?" I asked.

"Swim." She pulled her skirt and t-shirt off and took off towards the water. I easily caught up with her, grabbed her around the waist and pulled her legs around mine, as I walked us into the water.

Once we were chest deep, I started kissing her neck. The salty taste from the ocean mixed with her sweet strawberry flavor. I guided us behind the cliff face so no one could see us. It was the same place we went to the last time we were in the water, the time that lead to me tasting her for the first time. Just thinking of that day made me hard. Bella moved her hands down my chest and untied my shorts. She wrapped her hand around my cock and started stroking me.

"Fuck baby," I moaned. I snaked my hand inside her bottoms, and let my thumb draw circles around her clit as I crashed my mouth to hers. Pulling my mouth from hers, I kissed my way to her ear.

"When... _kiss_... We ... _nibble_… Get home… I'm … _kiss_… going to… kiss…and … _nibble_... lick… every… _kiss _... inch ... _nibble_... of your body," I told her then pulled her lobe into my mouth.

Bella traced my lips with her tongue. She sucked my tongue into her mouth and rolled her tongue around mine as she sucked on it and then lightly nibbled it. "That's what I'm going to do to you," she told me.

"FUCK!"

She pulled her hand away from me, tied my shorts back up, and looked at me. "There are only three places you should cum. On me, in me, or down my throat. Right now we can't do any of them, so we'll have to wait till later." She licked her lips. _Holy shit, I could cum just from hearing her talk like that._

"When you talk dirty, you make me so fucking hard," I told her.

"I'll have to remember that," she said, smirking. We made our way back to the bonfire. Bella had pulled her skirt on, forgoing her t-shirt. I loved watching the fire dance across her creamy skin.

"Dance with me," I whispered in her ear.

**Leah's Pov**

I watched as Seth pulled Bella up to dance with him. Watching the two of them was truly fascinating. They loved each other in a way I was not sure even the other imprints understood. They were friends and equals. I really did think that even without the imprint they would have found each other. I was glad fate gave them to each other, and there was no doubt they were going to burn the house down when they finally had sex. The last thought made me laugh.

Seth had her completely wrapped in his arms, whispering in her ear too low for me to hear. Whatever it was had Bella smiling.

"They're cute huh?" Jake said, walking up to me.

"Yeah, they are. How are you doing with all this? I know no one ever talks about it, but are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah I am. I mean it's no secret, I wanted to imprint on her, but you can't really be mad about something that fate decided. Besides, you can't deny they are perfect together, even more than others." He whispered the last part.

"I was just thinking the same thing," I told him.

"I'm over my crush. Don't get me wrong she's still hot, but Seth can only deal with one stupid wolf at a time and Quil is more than stupid. That boy has serious imprint envy," Jake said laughing.

"Seth's going to end up killing him," I said, shaking my head.

"He broke his nose yesterday," Jake confided.

"No way!" I laughed.

"Oh yeah, he did, probably would have done more if Embry hadn't pulled him off of the idiot," Jake told me.

"Go little brother," I said.

"Oh shit!" Jake said. His eyes were trained on the parking lot. Walking towards us, looking like he wanted to murder someone was Charlie Swan. I quickly looked over at Seth and Bella, to see they were locked in a heated kiss. _Fuck!_

"Isabella Marie Swan!" Charlie yelled, walking towards us. I could see Bella's mom Rene trying to calm Charlie down, but it wasn't working. I looked back over at Seth and Bella. He was slightly in front of Bella in a protective stance. His face was hard and I knew shit was going to hit the fan.

The entire pack looked up and all of them had their hackles up. Bella was an imprint, a pack member. All of us considered her family. We protected our family. Charlie had no idea what he was walking into. Dad and Billy were trying to get to him before the situation had a chance to get out of control.

"Isabella, I want to speak to you **NOW**." Charlie yelled looking at her and Seth. I heard Bella tell Seth it was ok, as she placed her hand on his back to calm him.

"Baby, I'm ok. I'm just going to go talk to my dad," she told him. Seth did not make a move to stop her, but he sure as hell looked wound up. I watched as Sam, Paul and Jake made their way towards Seth, to step in if need be. Bella had just made it to Charlie and Rene when Charlie started yelling.

"You are not moving out, I forbid it!" Charlie yelled.

"Dad, I am 18. I have the right to make my own choices even if you don't like them," Bella told him calmly.

"Maybe we should go home to talk about this," Renee said.

"I don't need to talk about it. I already made the decision, and I'm happy with it," Bella said, looking at her mother.

"What happens when you get pregnant? Do you really think he will stay with you?" Charlie asked her, glaring at Seth.

"Damn it! How many times do I have to tell you I am not having sex? Let me be clear. I am not having sex with Seth! In fact I have never had sex with anyone. I... am… a… virgin!" Bella said through clenched teeth.

I could hear Seth's low growls. He knew his mate was upset and his wolf was pissed. Looking around it looked like all the wolves were pissed. This was their pack sister and she was upset. None of us were taking it well.

"Dad, I've tried talking to you, but you don't want to listen. I'm not going to break up with Seth, I love him," Bella told Charlie.

"Do you think he is capable of loving you back? He is a child!" Charlie told her.

"I don't think. I **know** Seth loves me," she told him, her face softening at the mention of Seth loving her.

"Didn't you think Edward loved you too? Maybe, you are not the best judge of character Bella. Am I going to have to watch you fall apart every time someone breaks up with you, because I can't do that," Charlie said. You could hear gasps all through our gathered group.

"Charlie!" Renee admonished.

"Bella, I didn't mean it like that," Charlie tried telling her, but I could already smell the salty tears.

I heard Seth growl and looked over in time to see Sam, Paul and Jake haul his vibrating form into the woods.

"I guess you would see me as weak, considering how I reacted when Edward left me," Bella said, her voice cracking.

"Bella, I didn't mean…" Charlie started.

"I'm not as weak as you think. It wasn't Edward simply breaking up with me that made me lose my mind. It was everything leading up to that and what he said to me that night," Bella told him. "I loved his family and I thought they loved me. Brothers and sisters just like I always wanted," Bella started telling him with a strangled laugh. "I didn't realize at first how they manipulated me. I thought it was their way of showing me they cared about me…."

I looked around seeing everyone listening closely. Only Seth had ever heard what really happened.

"It started simple. Edward telling me I looked nice in blue and Alice buying me blue shirts and sweaters. Alice making me feel guilty until I agreed to go on shopping trips with her, even though I hate shopping. She would tell me how she only wanted to spend time with me, and how if I really cared about her I would go. I would instantly feel awful for being such a bad friend. Then it was her picking out all my clothes because she only wanted me to look my best. She was beautiful and I was plain, so I let her.

"Then my music was not the right kind of music, so I found myself listening to whatever Edward deemed worthy. Suddenly my friends were not the right kind of friends so I stopped spending time with them, only spending my time with Edward and his family. Everything had become about him, and his family. Only I didn't realize it.

"Then one day he asked me to go for a walk with him, so I did. I wouldn't dare tell him no, afraid that he would realize I wasn't good enough to be with him. I didn't even question the fact that he was walking us into the woods. I just went along with it, like I did everything," she continued in a quite voice.

Looking around I could see tears in all the women's eyes, and anger in the men's. I could hear the un-phased wolves' chests rumbling. I could hear Seth growling in the woods. I knew he was raging.

"He walked us down the trail, then stopped and told me he was leaving. He said his family had already left. When I asked why they left without saying goodbye, he told me it was because they didn't like me. They were finished with their game and decided I was not a fun toy anymore.

"Edward told me that Alice had said that no matter how hard she worked on me I would never be pretty enough to be a part of their family. All those shopping trips wasted, all the designer clothes she bought for me, and still I wasn't pretty enough.

"Edward explained how Rose always thought I was too plain, and Emmett said I was too weak to be his sister. Jasper said I wasn't smart enough to be a member of the Cullen's. Esme wanted someone better for her son, and Carlisle was tired of patching me up from my incessant clumsiness.

"Then he told me how I had been a distraction for him while they passed their time in Forks. That I could never hold his attention but that it had been a lot of fun making me turn myself inside out trying to please them. He told me, that I should consider myself lucky that they bothered with such a plain girl like me," Bella told Charlie, tears sliding down her face.

Charlie and Renee looked horror stricken as well as both my mom and dad.

"It wasn't being broken up with, I could have handled that. It was the fact that when they left I didn't know how to function on my own, because I had let them make my every decision, from what I was wearing to what I listened to on the radio. The worst part was I did not know I had given them complete power over my life until they disappeared from it, leaving me to question my own sanity. Wondering how weak a person I had to be to let it happen and not even know it was happening. I guess Jasper had been right, I wasn't very smart," Bella explained.

It wasn't until Emily handed me a tissue that I realized I was crying. "It took me almost a year to understand what they did to me. Then I met Seth. I love him, and he loves me, not for who he can make me into but for who I already am. Leah is the sister I never had. His friends welcomed me, becoming my friends, my brothers and sisters," she said, and then let a sob escape her chest.

Jake ran out of the woods. "We can't hold him back anymore, the order won't hold because of the imprint," he told my dad.

"Bella, honey, can you walk to the edge of the woods? Seth is waiting for you," my dad told her. Bella started walking towards the woods, as Charlie took a step towards her.

"Charlie, you need to stop and sit down," Billy told him, authority ringing in his voice.

"I... I need to fix this with Bella." His voice matched his face,_ broken_.

"I agree. But right now, there is a 6'4 - 225 pound wolf that wants to rip your throat out for hurting his mate," Billy told him. Well damn, I guessed Charlie and Renee were about to learn the legends.

"Wolf? Mate? What the hell are you talking about?" Charlie asked. Renee just looked pained, probably thinking over everything Bella had said.

"Sit down and listen," my dad told him.

"When Seth walks out with Bella, do not look at him," Sam advised Charlie. His voice was strained as he tried to control his own temper. Each of the wolves found a seat near the fire. Kim and Emily joined Sam and Jared. Everyone purposely avoided looking anywhere other than the fire, so as not to antagonize Seth.

I watched out of the corner of my eye as Seth walked out with Bella in his arms. She was still crying and his jaw was clenched tight. It was moments like this that I remembered my little brother was actually a wolf with a mate. Once Seth had left with Bella, Charlie and Renee looked to my dad, and Billy.

"Can someone tell me what the hell is going on?" Charlie asked.

"Charlie, I know you have heard some of our tribe's legends. Correct?" Dad asked him.

"Yes, about being descended from wolves. Are you trying to tell me you're wolves?" Charlie asked.

"No, we _are_ telling you that everyone you see here, excluding me, Sue and Billy and including Seth are shape shifters," dad told him.

"What do you mean shape shifters?" Renee asked.

"Any volunteers?" Billy asked.

"Oh, I'll do it," Quil stood up, grinning.

We watched as Quil stepped away from the fire and pulled his shorts off, his bare ass facing us.

"Nice ass," Renee muttered under her breath, not knowing all of us could hear.

"Thanks!" Quil yelled, laughing. Renee looked up, questions in her eyes.

"Uh, we have super hearing," I told her.

"Oh."

"Ready?" Quil asked, phasing into his wolf.

"Holy shit!" Charlie stuttered.

"Oh my god," Renee said.

Quil phased back and sat back down around the fire with the rest of us. Billy and dad went over the legends for Charlie and Renee. "So Seth is a wolf, and Bella is his mate?" Charlie asked.

"Yes."

"What exactly does that mean?" Renee asked.

"Bella, is Seth's imprint. It means that they were chosen by fate for each other, a perfect match. Body, soul, spirit, and heart. Perfect for each other. I think I speak for everyone here when I say even without the imprint we believe they would have found each other, they are that well matched," mom told Renee with a smile.

"Imprint, what does it mean? You make it sound infallible," Charlie said.

"When a wolf finds his imprint everything else holding him to earth ceases to exist. His family, his pack, his friends, nothing else matters except his imprint. She is his center, his gravity, his entire world. A wolf will do anything to keep his imprint safe and happy. He will never lie to her, cheat on her, or leave her. She is it for him," Sam explained.

"This wolf thing, is that why Seth looks older and acts older?" Renee asked.

"Yes, when the boys phase they go through a growth spurt obviously. But it makes them full-grown men, including maturity. Seth is fully grown except the number of birthdays he's had," Mom told her.

"And Bella knows he's a wolf?" Charlie asked.

"Yes. Part of the imprint doesn't allow him to keep things from her, but I don't think he would have anyway. They tell each other everything. Until tonight he's the only one that knew what Cullen said,"

Sam told him.

"Bella being an imprint means she is a part of the pack. She is loved as family. You're lucky none of us took a bite out of you when you made her cry." Sam's voice was full of threat when he addressed Charlie.

"Why do you turn into wolves?" Charlie asked. We all looked around at one another knowing this next part was not going to go over so well.

"Charlie, before we tell you, we need you to promise to stay calm. Seth already wants to rip you apart, so yelling at Bella again would be suicide," Billy told him.

"Okay," Charlie said, uneasily.

"Members of our tribe who carry the gene phase into their wolf when a threat is nearby. The only threat is the 'Cold Ones'. The Cullen's were cold ones," Billy told him bluntly.

"Cold ones?"

"Vampires," Dad clarified. We watched as Charlie's face showed disbelief, recognition, and then rage.

"Did Bella know?" he demanded.

"She didn't know in the beginning, but she did end up finding out," Embry offered up. I knew he had been the only one brave enough to ask her about the Cullen's.

"She went through all that by herself?" Renee asked, putting the pieces together and sobbing quietly.

"Yes, Bella isn't weak. She's stronger than any one of us sitting here," Sam said.

"That's why she was so … catatonic when he left. He was a goddamn vampire," Charlie said, rage rolling off him.

"Yes. Leeches have pheromones that they use to entice their prey. We think he used it on Bella. We don't want to tell her that, because everything she felt was real," Sam told him.

"Phoenix?" Charlie said, understanding lacing his voice.

"Yes."

"Did Cullen do that?" he asked.

"No," I told him.

"Renee, are you okay?" my mom asked Rene who had gone silent.

"I just don't know how she survived all this. Then Charlie and I gave her problems about Seth. How is she going to ever forgive us?" Rene said through tears.

"She will because she's Bella, but you need to talk to her about everything," Mom said, smiling at the thought of her soon to be daughter in law.

"Is there anything else we should know?" Charlie asked.

"Just keep an open mind," dad advised him.

"More open than werewolves and vampires. Is Bigfoot about to join our party?" Charlie asked.

"Bella told you the truth. She and Seth have not had sex. They've been waiting for him to officially turn the age of consent," dad started.

"Not that I'm not happy to hear that, but if they both knew this was a lifelong thing why did they wait?" Charlie asked.

"Bella didn't want to disrespect mom or you, Charlie. Mom, Bella said it must have been hard to find out your son had a mate so they wanted to wait until he was legal. And Charlie, you're a cop. She would never do anything to break the law like that, even though technically Seth is not 15," I told him.

"Damn!" most of the pack muttered, having never known the real reason they decided to wait.

"Shit. I have a lot to make up for," Charlie said, shaking his head.

"There's more Charlie," Dad said.

"I figured," Charlie sighed.

"Wolves do something called 'marking'. It's where they uh… bite their mate, marking her with their own scent. It is a way to show other wolves she is claimed. We believe Seth will mark Bella when he uh... claims her. Once Bella is marked, she will be seen as Seth's wife in the eyes of the Elders and the pack," dad told him, blushing slightly.

"So my daughter will essentially be married to a wolf in roughly two weeks," Charlie stated. "Will they be considered married outside of this group?"

"No, but I wouldn't be surprised if that comes up soon," dad told him.

"She's really not going to move back is she?" Charlie asked.

"No, Seth and Bella are in actual physical pain when they are separated. Them deciding to wait until his birthday has made it much harder for them to be apart," dad informed Charlie.

"It was never about me not liking Seth. Hell, he's my godson. I was just terrified Bella would be hurt again. I couldn't stand the thought of watching her lose herself again," Charlie said, his voice broken.

"I know that old friend," dad reassured him.

"If I had known any of this… Hell, maybe if I had just listened. I just couldn't see past trying to keep Bella's heart safe," Charlie said.

"She will forgive you, and Seth will want to kill you less when she does," dad said, laughing.

"Now as you can imagine, this is a secret. You can't tell anyone, not even your husband Renee," Billy told them severely.

"I understand," Renee and Charlie both said.

"Renee, do you have any questions?" mom asked her.

"I'm looking around at the guys and wondering how in the hell Bella stuck to her decision to wait with her very own personal russet demi- god," Renee said seriously making us all to crack up.

"The better question is how Seth hasn't died from blue balls. Your daughter is an inventive torturer. She could be like a CIA operative in charge of cruel and unusual punishment," Quil said, again making us laugh.

"As much as I'm going to regret asking, what are you talking about?" Charlie asked almost looking nauseous.

"As wolves we have a few unique qualities. We have super senses like sight, sound, and smell. We heal exceptionally fast, and we run a body temperature of 108.9. Bella finds it hysterical to see how fast things melt on Seth," Sam told Charlie and Renee, fighting his own laughter. The rest of us were not even trying to hide the fact that we were laughing.

"Melt?" Renee asked.

"Let's see how to put this in a delicate way. Nope cannot do it, sorry Charlie. Bella likes to see how fast things will melt on Seth's chest. Gummy bears, skittles, Hershey kisses, ice cream, caramel. You get the point," I told her. To all of our surprise Charlie burst out laughing.

"You mean to tell me, Bella melts chocolate on him and he hasn't pushed her to forget the pact to wait?" Charlie asked still laughing.

"Yep," I told him.

"Well the kid just earned my respect." Charlie said.

"She calls him her hot plate," Kim added, laughing.

"No, as of last week with the melted caramel fiasco she started calling him her fondue pot," I told everyone. We were all cracking up. We didn't hear Seth and Bella walking towards us.

"You're still here?" Bella asked, peeking out from behind Seth who was still in a protective stance.

"Yes, and we would very much like to talk to you and Seth, if that's ok?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah," Bella said, holding onto Seth.

We watched as Seth, Bella, Renee and Charlie walked down the beach until the rest of us could not hear them.

**Charlie's Pov**

My mind was reeling, I was sure I would need something hard to drink to get through the rest of this night. My daughter was engaged, to a man/boy who shifts into a wolf to fight vampires. I noticed Seth kept Bella just slightly behind his own body, so as to protect her from anything that might jump out at her. Unfortunately, that included me. We had been walking down the beach for a while when Seth told us that we were out of earshot.

I watched as Seth sat down in the sand, pulling Bella into his lap and wrapping his arms around her.

"Bella, Seth I want to apologize. I was wrong to have tried to break you up. I want you to know Seth it wasn't you. I was just so scared Bella would get hurt and I couldn't stand not doing anything to stop it," I told them.

"Dad, I know you were scared but what hurt the most is you wouldn't even talk to me about it. You only made demands," Bella told me.

I watched as Seth began to rub her arms in comfort. I wasn't even sure he was aware he was doing it. Watching with my own eyes how they interacted was amazing. I truly wished I had just taken the time to talk to the two of them. Five minutes watching them and you saw the difference. I was a fool.

"You're right," I agreed. "I hope we can start over."

"Okay, but I'm not moving back," she said.

"I know and I understand." I looked at her and then at Seth.

"So what color wolf are you?" Renee asked Seth. Bella and Seth both just looked at us.

"Billy and your dad had to tell us. I guess they figured I should know why you wanted to kill me," I told Seth, laughing nervously.

"He's sandy brown," Bella said, and I could see the love oozing off her.

Five minutes of talking to my daughter or once glance at the two of them, and all this turmoil could have been prevented, I thought watching the two of them. "Alright then, I think I deserve a drink," I told them standing up. "Bells, I know this doesn't fix everything but I'd like to try to get close again."

"Me too, Dad," she said, giving me a hug.

"So I want to know what melts the fastest. Chocolate or ice-cream?" Renee laughed at Seth and Bella's horror stricken faces.

"QUIL!" they both said at the same time.

"I'll take your dad to find a drink. You can talk to your mom." Seth grinned at Bella, placing a kiss on her lips before he came up beside me. We had walked a few feet from them when I decided to say something.

"So you're going to be my son in law in a couple of weeks," I said.

"Uh yeah, but only the Elders and the pack will know."

"You don't sound happy about that?" I asked, wanting to know where his head was.

"I hate knowing that only a few people will recognize Bella as my wife. I want her to have my name. I love her and I don't like the idea of it being secretive." This man who until a couple of hours ago I thought to be a boy, was full of surprises.

We didn't say much as we continued walking. All of a sudden Seth started cracking up. "What's so funny?"

"Uh... Bella's mom is asking some rather uh… embarrassing questions," he told me.

"I can only imagine. Renee does have a verbal filter." We had finally made our way back to the bonfire. Everyone was looking at us and giving us small smiles.

"I could use a drink," I told Billy.

"We thought so. Sam went and got some good stuff."

Bella and Renee made their way back to the bonfire. Seth immediately went to her, pulling her to him. He walked her over to where a few of the others were dancing. Harry and Sue made their way over to Renee and I.

"They are in their own little world aren't they?' Renee asked, watching our daughter dance with Seth.

"Yes, all the time," Sue said, smiling. "They're good together."


	16. Chapter 16 Royalty

**Betas: Tayjay & Jusobele**

* * *

**CH.16 Royalty**

**Seth's Pov**

If I thought I hated school before, it was nothing compared to how I hated it now. Eight hours every day, I had to be away from Bella. I felt like I was going insane. I could not stop bouncing my legs and I had no idea what my teachers were saying. I hated being away from her. I made my way to the lunchroom, taking a seat with the pack members that were still in school. Quil, Embry, Jake, and Jared with Kim on his lap.

"So how goes it bro?" Jared asked, laughing at me.

"This sucks ass!"

"Awe… is Seth in Bella withdrawal?" Embry teased.

"Fuck dude, I have no idea what my teachers are saying. I can't even think straight." I sighed with my head in my hands.

The afternoon announcements blared over the crackly speakers. "LPH Homecoming will be held on Saturday September 11th at 6:00 pm. Come vote for your Class King and Queen. LPH Candidates for Queen are Kaylee Kennedy, Heather Wynn, and Talise Stanford. Nominations for King…."

I tuned the voice out. My leg was still bouncing and I wondered if this is what drug addicts felt like when they were detoxing. I was brought out of my inner turmoil by the entire pack cracking up.

"What?"

"You seriously didn't hear?" Jake asked, tears falling down his cheeks from laughing so hard.

"No, what?"

"Dude, you're on the homecoming court," Jared said through his own tear-induced laughter.

"Nnnoooo!" I moaned. All of my so-called brothers were cracking up. "Which one of you fuckers did this?" I asked.

"Bro, you're just hot shit," Embry said, smirking.

"Quil!" I yelled. I was leaning over the table to choke Quil's stupid ass, when my phone beeped.

**I'm free; will I embarrass U if I come by? Xxx B**

**Hell no, hurry. I miss U! Xxx S**

I put my phone back in my pocket and didn't even try to hide the ridiculously huge smile that was on my face.

"Bella must be coming by," Embry laughed, smacking the back of my head.

I knew the instant she was by the door. I could smell her. _Sweet strawberries._

"I think your girl brought you a doggy bag." Jared laughed.

I watched as my Bella walked across the lunchroom, straight for me. Fuck! She had on a pair of tight ass jeans, and a t-shirt that showed her belly ring. It hugged her tits perfectly, letting them bounce with every step she took. She looked so damn good, I wanted to skip my last two classes. She was almost to our table when I couldn't take it anymore. I stood up, grabbed her waist, pulled her into me and crashed my lips to hers. Her mouth tasted so sweet, I didn't pull away until I started hearing catcalls and loud whistles. I sat down, pulling Bella into my lap. I nestled my face in the crook of her neck, inhaling her sweet scent.

"I think he missed you," Kim said, laughing.

"I brought you something," she said holding up a bag.

"Oh, yeah?" I asked. I watched as Bella opened the bag, and pulled out a huge plastic container.

"Caramel cheesecake," she told me, running her finger through the desert and bringing it to my mouth.

"Damn, Baby, that is good," I told her.

"Don't we get any?" Embry begged.

"Look in the bag."

Embry snatched the bag, pulling out another plastic container and several plastic forks.

"Thank you Bella," Kim told her.

"You're welcome."

"Damn, did you make this?" Jake asked.

"I'm trying out new recipes," Bella told him.

"Clearwater, I really fucking hate you!" Quil said, earning a smack in the head from Jake. I leaned down to take Bella's lips in mine when I heard Quil's mouth start running.

"Bella, did you know you're kissing royalty?" he asked as everyone at the table cracked up.

"Fuck off," I growled.

"Oh no, this is too good." Jake nearly squealed like a girl. Then he bellowed, "Our very own Seth Clearwater was announced as part of LPH Homecoming Court."

"Oh, yeah?" Bella said quirking her brow.

"Uh yeah," I told her, sending death glares to my pack brothers.

"That's kind of hot," she said, sliding her hand up my leg. I just sent a smirk to Quil who looked like someone kicked his puppy.

"Oh, here comes trouble," Kim muttered under her breath, looking behind where I was sitting.

"Kaylee and Talise," Embry told me.

"Baby, just ignore anything they say," I told Bella, kissing her lips.

"Uh, okay."

"Hey Seth," Talise said, sitting down right next to me. She gave Bella a dirty look. Kaylee leaned on the table, trying to show off her cleavage. She didn't even notice that none of us were looking.

I just nodded at her, pleading with one of the guys to help me out. They knew how these two girls operated. Quil just grinned. Embry had his lips puckered trying to keep his laughter hidden. Jake was smirking and Kim was sending them death glares as Jared watched Bella's reaction.

"So Seth, seeing as we're both on the homecoming court together, I thought it would be fun if we went to the dance together," Talise said. _Was she blind, Bella was sitting in my lap._

"Talise, thanks but as you can see I have a girlfriend," I told her, trying not to be a dick.

"That's not what you said last night," she said, smirking at Bella.

Quil and Embry nearly choked. Jared and Jake were snickering as Kim continued her attempts to kill them with her eyes. They had done this sort of routine with Jared too. Bella stayed quiet but I could see the corners of her mouth pull up slightly. Oh yeah, I loved having Bella live with me. Finally, Bella couldn't hold it anymore and let out a giggle.

"What's so funny?" Talise asked, her voice full of bitchiness.

"I was just wondering what time you stopped by Seth's last night. I know I made a Seth smore and the marshmallows got so sticky it took a long time to lick them off. I guess I must have missed you during your visit," Bella told her, causing Quil to snort soda out of his nose.

"Whatever!" Talise sneered. "Kaylee let's go."

"Oh Talise, is it?" Bella called before the two of them left.

Talise looked back at Bella with a sneer on her face, "what do you want?"

"I just wanted to tell you that while you're at home tonight fantasizing about Seth's dick, I'll be at home swallowing his cum…Good luck with homecoming," Bella said, smiling.

Jealous Bella was fucking sexy as hell! I could not help the growl that escaped my chest. Embry and Jake were slack jawed, Jared was grinning, and Kim looked giddy. Quil was banging his head repeatedly on the table chanting about how he hated me.

"Damn girl!" Kim said all proud like.

My head was nowhere except on Bella talking about sucking me. Shit, I was so fucking hard I was never going to make it through the rest of the day.

"Go, I have your next two classes. I'll cover for you," Embry laughed.

He didn't have to tell me twice. I grabbed Bella and was out of the cafeteria so fast I barely had time to hear the pack laughing.

"Fuck baby," I moaned, wrapping her legs around me as soon as we were out of the door.

"Car... I drove my car," Bella gasped, between kissing and nibbling on my neck.

I made it to the car, pinning her to the side as I ground my dick into her jean-covered center.

"We have to go, before you get busted for skipping," Bella said, her voice hitching. I set her feet down on the ground as we both climbed into the car. I swear the air was buzzing. We made it back to my house, but dear spirits, it felt like it took forever.

We barely made it through the door before I had her shirt off and my mouth attached to her nipple. I walked up the stairs, kissing her the whole way. I slammed the door of my bedroom shut with Bella's back. Bella's hands went to the waistband of my pants, pushing her hands inside and grabbing my ass.

"I love when you go commando," she told me, before sucking on my throat. She brought her hands up to unbutton my shirt and I stumbled our way to the bed. Bella slid down my body, kneeling down as she unbuttoned my jeans and let them fall to the floor.

"Sit against the head board," she told me. Bossy, jealous Bella. _Fuck me, life is good!_

I watched as Bella pulled her bra from her body, her tits displayed for me. Then she unbuttoned her jeans, sliding them down her legs until they were in a crumpled heap next to mine. All she was wearing was a tiny, lacy pair of purple panties. God she was beautiful. I did not realize I was stroking myself until I followed her gaze down to my hand wrapped around my cock. I started to remove my hand when I saw her lick her lips.

"Don't!" she said. Walking over and climbing on the bed, she straddled my upper thighs. Holy hell, she was getting off on watching me. Her scent was so strong; I had to bite my lip to keep from throwing her down and diving in. Bella leaned up towards me, her ass in the air as she licked my lips and then nibbled on my jaw.

"These need to come off," I told her, sliding her panties over her hips. Bella pulled back and stood up as I slid her panties down her legs. Okay hands down the best view I have ever seen. My girl standing above me butt ass naked, tits perky and pussy glistening. _I love you Taha Aki._

Bella lowered herself so she was straddling my upper thighs again, then she did something that nearly had me crying in both joy and torment. She slid her own hand down her body, cupping her breast, sliding her fingers down into her slick folds, and then bringing her wet fingers up to my mouth.

"Fuck baby," I moaned as I sucked them in my mouth. When I sucked her fingers clean, she pulled them from my mouth, then leaned in and kissed me hard.

Bella kissed my lips gently after pulling away, and then kissed her way to my ear, nibbling on the lobe. From my ear, she trailed her lips down my throat, to my chest. She bit down on my nipple and then licked it. My body was vibrating. She looked at me as she took the hair tie from her wrist and tied her hair up in a bun. Then she scooted her body down, leaving a hot wet trail on my skin. She reached her index finger out and swiped the drop of pre-cum from my tip. She rubbed it on her lips as she does her chap stick, then licked her lips. Fucking hell, I felt like I was going to explode.

Bella brought her mouth to my dick and slowly sucked the head into her mouth. "Fuck…" I moaned.

She pulled my head from her mouth, running her tongue down my entire length, circling my head and dipping into the tip.

"Bella," I panted. The view I had from the position I was in, half sitting, half lying down was incredible. Bella wrapped one hand around me and started pumping as she sucked me back into her mouth. Her other hand went down to my sack. I wound my hands into her hair, and gently guided her head up and down on my cock. Her teeth were grazing me and her tongue was doing something that had me wanting to cry with how good it felt while her hand worked my base.

"Damn... Baby… I'm going to cum," I tried to tell her. She used just a tiny bit of pressure and squeezed my sack, sending me past the point of no return. Bella kept sucking and pumping me as I came so fucking hard, I saw spots. "Goddamn Baby!" I moaned as she rose to look at me.

"Come here."

Bella pulled her body up, hovering over me with a knee on each side of my body. As she lowered her head to kiss me her tight ass was sticking up. ''Grab the headboard above me." I told her.

Bella did as I told her. I slid down just enough to be directly below her almost dripping center. Her scent washing over me was making all my other senses useless. I started kissing her thighs, nibbling my way to my treasure. I could hear Bella making little whimpering noises and that only turned me on more. I ran one finger up and down her slit, and then used it to tweak her nipple above me.

"S-s… Seth," she moaned.

"Hold on." I reminded her, as I grabbed her around the waist and brought her pussy to my mouth.

My hands were firmly planted half on her ass and half around her waist as I plunged my tongue inside her as deep as I could get it.

"Ah, Seth… Oh!"

I tightened my grip around her waist as I pressed her harder into my face, rocking her gently, literally tongue fucking her.

"Fuuuck!" Bella moaned.

This new angle let me taste every inch of her and the visual was the hottest thing I had ever seen.

"Oh God! Seth, fuck!" she yelled. Bella saying bad words and talking dirty was a huge turn on. It made me growl, which was quickly rewarded with a flood of her sweetness. I knew I was being almost brutal with my assault, but Bella's moaning and writhing told me she loved it as much as I did. Taking her clit into my mouth, I gently bit down making her scream.

I kept up my ministrations as Bella became jelly above me. "Fuck Seth... Oh god!" she cried out as she came. I sucked and licked her until she was too sensitive to take any more.

**Jake's Pov**

Embry, Quil and I were walking out of school when we ran into Brady. He and Seth had been friends until Seth phased. He spent all summer up at the Makah rez. When he came back he had grown about 5 inches, making him just a little shorter than Seth. Sam had us watching him to see if he was going to phase. So Seth had been talking to him again.

"Hey Brady what's up?" Embry asked him.

"I was supposed to meet up with Seth,'' he told us looking around for our missing brother.

"He left early, had something to do," I told him, barely keeping a straight face.

"Yeah, but we're all headed to his, you can come with," Quil added quickly. Seth was going to beat him to a pulp, I thought.

"Dude, Seth's going to kick your ass," Embry told Quil too low for Brady to hear.

"Totally worth it," Quil replied with a shit-eating grin.

The four of us headed to Seth's. As soon as we walked in we could smell sex, or whatever they were doing. He had his stereo turned up, but Em, Quil and I could hear Bella moaning. Seth was going to be pissed.

"Hey man, he's probably in his room. You can go up and get him," Quil told Brady, smirking.

Embry and I just looked at Quil as Brady went up the stairs. "Do you have a death wish? Seth is going to kill you," Embry told Quil.

We heard Brady open Seth's door, but we didn't hear Seth yell. If he knew Brady was there, he didn't stop whatever he was doing. Brady came walking down the stairs. His face was hilarious. It was a mix of embarrassment, humor and lust.

"Uh yeah, he's busy," Brady said. He sat down, like if he didn't he would pass out.

"What's got you so quiet?" Quil asked, being the shit instigator he was.

"Uh, Fuck man, Seth was… uh, not alone," Brady stuttered.

"Oh yeah?" Quil asked, hoping for details.

"Shit! His face was buried in some girls snatch," Brady said shaking his head.

I couldn't help it. The kid's face was priceless. I started cracking up. Em and of course, idiot Quil could not keep their laughter in either.

"Yeah, I walked in on that once, Seth's ass in the air his face buried," Embry said, shaking his head and laughing.

"Nah man, this was fucking porn or something," Brady said as if he was in a daze.

"Huh?" Embry asked, probably confused like me. Wasn't it all porn?

"Fuck dude, he had her …" Brady shook his head again. "He had her holding the headboard, on her knees above his head. Shit his hands were holding her ass and his face plastered to her hotbox. Damn dude, his face was fucking her, tits bouncing and everything. Fucking nice rack!" Brady finally said with a grin.

Oh hell, I could see it now. He, Paul and Quil were going to get along perfectly.

"Fuck man; don't say that in front of Seth. He is a little over protective, just ask idiot Quil. How many times has Seth broke your nose?"

"Seriously, Seth broke Quil's nose?" Brady asked with an incredulous look. Seth had always been calm and a little shy.

"Yeah, a few times, Quil has a huge crush on Bella," Embry said shoving Quil.

"What, do you blame me? The girl is hot, with a smoking body, and she fucking cooks."

"And she's mine!" Seth growled out as he came walking down the stairs with Bella.

**Seth's Pov**

I knew Brady had opened the door. I couldn't really growl at him or he might get suspicious, and there was no way in hell I was going to stop what I was doing. I heard Jake and Em telling Quil I was going to kill him, so I figured Quil sent him up here on purpose. The fucker.

"Hey man," I said fist-bumping Brady. "This is my girlfriend Bella. Bella this is my friend, Brady."

"It's nice to meet you," Bella told him before turning back to me. "Baby, you want a sandwich?"

"Mmm yeah, thank you." I kissed her as she padded off to the kitchen.

"So what's new?" Brady asked me grinning. Em, Jake and Quil started cracking up. "Seriously who is she and how long have you been with her?"

"Her name is Bella and we've been together since the end of May," I told him.

"Damn, is she from Forks? Wait a minute what's her last name?" Brady was firing questions off.

"Yeah, she's from Forks, and her last name is Swan," I told him, watching as his grin turned into a freaky evil smirk.

"Dude, she has to be at least 18. My mom is friends with this lady from Forks whose son is obsessed with your girl. I used to listen to him talk about her for hours, and I know they were both in the same class, that graduated last year," Brady said.

"Yes, I already graduated. I'm 18. I'll be 19 in a few days. But you can keep that a secret can't you?"

Bella asked him, batting her lashes, making me laugh.

"Yeah, I can," Brady said grinning. "Lucky fucker!"

"You have no idea," Quil quipped.

I shot Quil a look telling him to shut the hell up.

"Hey Em, there's a tray of sandwiches for the rest of you on the table," Bella told the boys who were looking at my food as if they were starving to death.

"Brady, how old are you?" Bella asked him.

"I'm 17. I moved around when I was younger and got held back," he told her.

"Got a girlfriend?" Bella asked him.

"Nah, think I'm going to hold out for an older woman," he told her, winking and laughing.

"So, Brady, what are you doing tonight?" Bella asked him.

"Nothing, another Friday night in La Push what's there to do?" he asked raising his brow.

"I think we are due for a sleep over. What do you think baby?" Bella asked. "Brady, can you stay over?"

"Yeah, my parents are away for the weekend," he said looking at me slightly confused.

"Someone say sleepover?" Embry asked walking in with a sandwich in his hand.

"Yep!" Bella said. "Quil, I want to talk to you for a second." Bella got up and walked to Quil, but not before grabbing my dick and laying a kiss on me.

She was talking too low for me to hear, but whatever she said had Quil leaving. Bella walked back and sat on my lap, wiggling her ass on purpose and making me groan.

"I'm going to go jump in the shower. Will you fix me a drink for when I get back?"

"Sure baby, strong, or stronger?" I asked.

"Mmm stronger."

"Oh hell, it's your lucky night Brady. You get to meet buzzed Bella," Jake said laughing.

"We packed up the top drawers didn't we?"

"Yeah, they're already downstairs. I'll go down and grab a few things," I said, knowing all my boxers and her under things were in a box in the basement.

"Don't worry about it, I'll just go commando." She winked at me.

"Fuck baby," I whined, as she walked up the stairs laughing.

Embry and Jake were laughing at my pain, and Brady looked like he was putting together an intricate puzzle.

"Hold up, does she live here?" he asked.

"Fuck it, yeah, she does. Only a few people know so you have to keep it quiet," I warned him.

"Let me get this straight. Your hot, older girlfriend, with a rack better than I've seen in most playboys, whose snatch your face was buried in lives with you?" he asked incredulously.

"Yep!" I answered with a big grin.

"Shit, no wonder Quil hates you," Brady stated.

"And she's an awesome cook," Embry added.

"Damn dude." Brady was sitting there with a strange look on his face.

"You good man?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, yeah. Bella is fuck hot, nice tight ass, and her tits were fucking perfect. Shit, she's the everyman fantasy but she feels more like a sister and I have no clue why. Kind of creeps me out," he explained.

Jake and Embry sent me a look; yep that was the final answer. Brady would phase. All the guys thought of the imprints as sisters even if they thought they were hot (minus Quil but he was a jackass.) Shit, even Jake who had a crush on Bella for a year and wanted her to be his, saw her as a sister because she was my imprint. If Brady was already feeling that way it wouldn't be long before he phased. The look Em and Jake gave me told me they knew it too.

I got up, walking to the kitchen.

"Where you going?" Em asked.

"Make my girl a drink."

As I was walking back in the living room, Bella was coming down the stairs looking edible. She was wearing a pair of skintight jeans, even tighter than the ones earlier. Another cropped t-shirt. This one was shorter, the hem ending just a couple inches below her tits. Her hair was pulled up in a messy bun that always looked sexy and she had lip-gloss on. I could smell it was cherry. Her belly ring was dangling, teasing me. We were in the home stretch, seven days to go and I had a feeling they were going to be the longest and hardest seven days of my life, emotionally and physically.

"Phase one complete," I heard Quil say coming into the house.

"Thank you Quil," Bella sang out, "now onto phase two."

"No problem, I'm heading out for phase two," he said, walking out the door.

"What do you have Quil doing? And how did you get him to do it?" I asked raising my brow at my fuck hot imprint.

"He's just doing a couple favors for me, and I told him I would keep you from killing him for his stunt earlier if he helped me out," Bella said.

"But baby, I really want to kill him."

"Yeah, but you want what's in this bag more," she said opening the bag so I could look in.

"You're right, I do. Quil lives." I conceded.

"I'm going to go put this stuff up and hide the M&M's.'' Bella told me as she walked into the kitchen.

"What's in the bag?" Embry asked.

"Sundae ingredients; including Hershey's syrup," I told him grinning.

"Bella, have you deserted your gummy bears?" Jake asked laughing.

"Never, those naughty little bears are fun, but I want to test a theory." She winked at me.

"And what theory is that?" Embry asked already shaking his head.

"Do they really melt in your mouth and not in your hand?" Bella said entirely too innocent.

"What are naughty gummy bears?" Brady asked, making me, Embry, and Jake laugh.

"Oh, you'll see later. I imagine they have a stash of them somewhere around here. Buzzed Bella is a riot," Jake said laughing.

**Leah's Pov**

_What are you doing? You don't have patrol for another two hours.-**Leah**_

_I'm doing Bella a favor.-**Quil**_

_What kind of favor?-**Leah**_

_I'm finishing your patrol so you can go home. But she said to go straight downstairs. Something about a present.-**Quil**_

_Why are you doing this? What did you do?-**Leah**_

_She's going to keep your brother from killing me.-**Quil**_

_Hahahahaha-**Leah**_

_Hey check this out.-**Quil**_

_Damn she said that to them?-**Leah**_

_Yep, they were speechless.-**Quil**_

_They're both sluts.-**Leah**_

_So he's on homecoming court huh?-**Leah**_

_Yeah, he's pissed. He thinks I nominated him.-**Quil**_

_Did you?-**Leah**_

_No, but only because I didn't think of it.-**Quil**_

_He tell Bella he has to go to the dance?-**Leah**_

_No, but they left lunch after the Talise incident.-**Quil**_

_I do not want to be anywhere near them next weekend.-**Leah**_

_Hell no, they're liable to set the place on fire. Go, before Bella tells Seth to kick my ass!-**Quil**_

_Pussy-**Leah**_

_Fuck yeah, he's imprinted. Makes him hit harder.-**Quil**_

_You would know.-**Leah**_

_Yeah, Yeah.-**Quil**_

Love my sister -to- be for getting me out of patrol. I made my way to the house to see Bella standing by the back door waiting for me with a huge grin. I could smell the liquor. Oh, hell buzzed Bella was making an appearance. I opened the door only for Bella to shove me down the basement steps.

"Good patrol?" she asked.

"Eh, it was boring," I told her eyeing her. "So what's up? I asked.

"Shower, change then I tell you," Bella said, shoving me into the shower as she sat down on the counter to talk to me. This had become routine with us.

"So Quil told me about Talise and Kaylee."

"Yeah, I probably should have kept my mouth shut. I know we need to be low key until Seth's birthday, but I couldn't stop the laugh when she tried to piss me off saying she was here last night."

"So are you going to the dance with Sethy?"

"He didn't ask me," Bella told me.

"You know he's not taking anyone else." I moved the shower curtain back to give her a look that said, don't be ridiculous.

"I know, but still." she said.

"Ok I'm getting out."

"Your clothes are on top of the sink," she informed me.

I laughed. "Aren't you bossy today?"

Bella cackled. "Yep, I bossed your brother around earlier too."

"TMI! TMI!" I yelled holding my hands over my ears to tease her.

"Just warning you before you phase with him," she laughed.

"Oh hell, am I going to want to bleach my brain?" I sighed; bringing my hands down and pinching Bella's arm.

"Probably!"

"So seven days to go huh?"

"Yes, and it's getting harder to wait. I fucking want to impale myself on him," she said.

"Damn girl."

"I can't help it, he's so fine and he makes my toes curl. I'm dying La-La."

"You know I need to come up with a nic-name for you since you gave me La-La," I told her.

"I need to come up with one for Seth that I can say in public," Bella mused.

"I'm going to regret this, but what do you call him in private?" I asked.

She smirked. "I don't really. I do tend to say _'Oh God'_ a lot though."

"Oh dear spirits, how many drinks have you had?"

"Only half of one, I'm just in a good mood. Oh hey. We're having a sleep over tonight."

"Cool."

"Here," she said tossing me some lip gloss.

"So what's going on? You make me shower and put on real clothes, and now lip gloss?"

"Oh, I have a present for you. Cause I love you sister dear," she sing-songed.

"Should I be worried?"

"Nope!" Bella said popping the 'P'. "Ready?"

"You tell me."

"Oh yeah, you're ready. Come on." She dragged me up the stairs.

Bella was definitely up to something. She was giddy, and not in her normal way. We walked up the stairs, Bella still dragging me by the hand. I could smell clove and rain and wondered if she had lit a candle. It smelled awesome.

"Brady, I want you to meet Leah. Leah, meet Brady," Bella said.

I followed Bella's gaze until I landed on the cutest guy I had ever seen. He was tall, not as tall as Seth was but taller than me. His hair was black and hung to just above his shoulders, in a sexy bed-head way. His skin was almost the same color as mine and his eyes were endless pools of milk chocolate with little flecks of green. His shoulders were broad and muscular and I could tell even with him wearing a shirt he was built. His legs were thick and strong. He was gorgeous.

Looking at him, I felt like my whole world was at peace. All the pain I had been through did not matter anymore. It was only an echo of an unpleasant memory. I could see small dark haired children in his eyes. Holy Fuck! I imprinted.

**Seth's Pov**

Bella was definitively up to something. She dragged Leah downstairs before she was all the way in the door. They had been down there for about half an hour when I heard them on the stairs. I looked up to see Bella grinning and bouncing as she walked.

She introduced Brady and Leah. I watched as my sister looked up to meet Brady's eyes and froze where she was standing. It was like slow motion, watching Leah take him in as if she was memorizing him. Then it hit me, Leah imprinted.

I was so happy for my sister. She deserved to be happy. I looked at Bella who had the biggest smile on her face. How the hell did she know? This has to be why she decided on a sleep over and started asking Brady how old he was and if he had a girlfriend. She knew… but how?

**Brady's Pov**

I was having a lot of fun just hanging out with Seth and his friends getting to know them. His girl was hot, and hilarious. Jake and Embry had been telling me stories of some of the things she does to him. I was laughing so hard, I thought I would cry.

I heard Bella say my name. I turned around to see what she wanted, only to come face to face with the most beautiful girl I had ever seen in my life. She had the body of supermodel with legs that went for miles. She was fucking hot. I felt something pass between us, but I wasn't sure what it was. I only knew that I wanted to get to know her better. I wanted her to be mine. Oh, shit! That's Seth's older sister.

**Seth's Pov**

"Bella, want to help me fix some drinks in the kitchen?" Leah asked.

"Sure."

I watched as they walked into the kitchen. Leah looked a little dazed. I looked around. Jake and Embry knew what had happened and looked happy for Leah. Brady looked a little confused, as if he felt something but was not sure what it was. My guess was when he phased he would imprint on her, then they would be the first double imprint.

I could hear Leah and Bella talking in the kitchen. "You knew?" Leah asked Bella.

"Yes, as soon as I met him I felt like he was yours," Bella told her.

"How?" Leah asked her voice full of shock.

"I'm not sure. I just knew the two of you were supposed to be together. It was like I could see you and him together, and Leah I swear I could see kids," Bella whispered.

"I did too, when I looked at him," Leah said. Her voice was thick with emotion. "I'm scared," she told Bella, almost making me cry at the sound of her voice.

"Don't be. La-La, you found your match. Fate showed him to you, and only you, because he is meant to be yours, and you his. I know you were hurt and believe me I know what that feels like, but Leah, this is your happiness, your future. Just like Seth is mine. You get a happy ending, this is just the beginning," Bella told her.

"I'm going to go round up the others and fill everyone in," Jake said too low for Brady to hear.

"Oh and Leah, he's single so you don't have to worry about that. He's in Seth's grade but he's 17,"

Bella told my sister with a giggle. I could hear the eye waggle in Bella's voice.

"This is real? I'm not going to wake up tomorrow and this all be a dream?" Leah asked.

"No, La-La you're not. This is real. Now let's go get your man."

"Bella, thank you," Leah told her.

"Leah, you're my sister and I love you. I am so happy for you." Bella's words reminded me just how much I loved my girl.

**Leah's Pov**

Walking back into the living room all I could think about was what Bella had said. I got my happy ending and this was only the beginning. I was not going to be alone. I had feared that something was wrong with me, and that I would never imprint. I knew I would never seriously date anyone with even a slim chance of hurting them the way I had been hurt. I just couldn't do that to someone.

I was so nervous, and suddenly had new respect for my baby brother when he had to go through this. Then I remembered the sleepover we had with Bella and knew I was about to be paid back. _Oh shit_, I thought. I could not stop myself from sneaking glances at Brady. He was just so good looking.

I wanted to talk to him, but I had no idea what to say.

"So Leah, did you hear the news?" Embry asked.

"Uh, no, what news?" I asked, knowing he could hear how distracted I was.

"Our very own baby Clearwater is on the homecoming court," Embry told me, laughing.

_Thank you Embry for breaking the silence,_ I thought.

"Oh really, and is our future King taking his future Queen to the dance?" I asked hoping my brother got the hint.

"I doubt my future Queen wants to go to another boring homecoming dance," Seth said.

"Actually, I've never been to a boring homecoming dance," Bella told him.

"Really?" I asked her.

"No, I was a bookworm. Not exactly on the popular hot girl list in high school," she said blushing.

"Hmmm, you know Brady if my super-hot cougar will agree to go with me, and you take Leah we could be the most envied guys at LPH," Seth said, winking at me.

"We could be couldn't we? Leah, would you go to the boring homecoming dance with me?" Brady asked.

"Sure," I said, not wanting to sound too eager. Secretly I was jumping for joy. I would have to thank Seth later for suggesting Brady take me.

"Embry, are you going?" Bella asked.

"Hell yeah, I want to see the look on everyone's faces when two sophomores walk in with cougars on their arm," Embry said, laughing.

Just then, everyone came walking in. I knew they all knew because everyone was smiling as they came through the door. "Leah, Bella I have to tell you something," Kim said heading straight for the basement.

"Subtle," I said too low for anyone except the wolves to hear. I could see the guys laughing.

"Emily, are you coming?" Bella asked her. _Thank you sister_, I thought.

"Uh…" she stammered.

"Come on Emily, you know Kim has the best gossip and Bella here can tell you what she told me earlier about Seth," I said laughing.

"Sure," Emily said making her way towards us.

The four of us made our way downstairs. As soon as we had the basement door shut, Kim was squealing. "Oh my god you imprinted!" she whisper yelled.

"Yeah, I did," I said with a goofy smile.

"I'm really happy for you Leah," Emily said softly.

"Thank you," I told her giving her a hug.

"He's so cute too," Kim said.

"Yeah, and the lucky bitch doesn't have to wait. He's 17," Bella said, pouting and making us all laugh.

"Did you tell Leah what happened at lunch?" Kim asked.

"Quil did." I answered for Bella.

"Talise is all kinds of pissy. She's saying how she's going to get with Seth at the dance. Hell Leah, Kaylee is after Brady so the two of you are going to be hated," Kim informed us.

"Well seeing as both Leah and I are going to the homecoming dance, this should be interesting,"

Bella said.

"We have to go shopping tomorrow. I don't have a dress yet, either," Kim said, getting a glassy look in her eyes like she does when she thinks of shopping.

"Emily, you should talk Sam into chaperoning. You know the council would go for it. Then we could all go," Bella said.

Emily smiled and acted like she actually wanted to go. Sometimes I thought people forgot Emily was only 19.

"I'll loan you some naughty gummy bears, you can bribe him," Bella told her. We all cracked up at her love of sweet treats and abs. "Okay ready to go back upstairs? I think it's time for truth or dare," Bella said, giving me that 'payback is a bitch' look.

"Wait, what did you tell Leah about Seth?" Kim asked. The girl never forgot anything to do with gossip.

"Oh lord, I need more bleach," I moaned but laughed at the same time.

"I needed a nic-name for Seth," Bella said innocently.

"Oh no, that's not what she said. She told me that she needed a nic-name for him she could use in public. Against my better judgment, I asked what she called him in private. She said nothing really, she just said 'Oh God' a lot," I explained. Kim and Emily both cracked up.

"Oh my goodness, Bella."

"What? He is very talented," Bella said.

"So Seth has magic fingers huh?" Kim said waggling her brow.

"Sure, but not as magic as his tongue," Bella said smirking.

"Damn!" Emily said shocking me. She never cussed, or acted younger than sixty.

"Oh god, I did not just hear that. I'm going to need an entire bottle of bleach to get that out of my head after I phase."

"You know you wolves are like recorders. You can rewind, fast forward and stop at all the good parts. I think I need to invest in a camcorder," Bella said.

"Oh Dear Spirits!" I said.

"What, like none of you have thought about it? I want to know what we look like."

"How much have you had to drink?" Emily asked her trying to fight her laughter.

"That's the scary thing, she's sober."

"Oh my! This is going to be a fun night," Kim said, cracking up.

"Yes it is. I sent Quil to the store earlier for sundae ingredients," Bella said walking up the stairs.

We walked into the living room. Me, Kim and Emily were barely holding our selves together after Bella's little camcorder confession, while she just casually sat on Seth's lap.

"What's up with you girls?' Sam asked eyeing us.

"N-n... nothing," Emily tried to say with a straight face but failed miserably.

"All I can say is, Seth don't let Bella drink. She's in rare from tonight," Kim said cracking up.

"Bella, Jared says I should ask you what happened at lunch today," Sam said.

"Lunch, what did I miss?" Brady asked.

"Please, let me tell this story, it was epic," Kim pleaded and launched into the tale without waiting for an answer. "Bella came in to see Seth for lunch which was good because he was in serious withdrawal. You know Talise and Kaylee… well they decide to walk over and talk to Seth, ignoring the fact that he had just sucked Bella's face in front of everyone and she was sitting in his lap." Kim began explaining without taking a breath.

"Talise says she wants to go to the homecoming dance with him since they are both on court. Seth reminded her he has a girlfriend. So, Talise gets an attitude and says that wasn't what Seth told her last night, not knowing that Bella would know she was lying. We were all trying not to laugh, but then Bella just started cracking up."

"Bella asked what time she stopped by because she was busy licking marshmallows off of Seth and that it took a long time, maybe she just missed her visit." Kim paused taking a deep breath, finally.

"Damn!" Brady said.

"Oh, that's not the best part," Kim grinned. "Talise gets all bitchy and tells Kaylee that they're leaving. Bella calls out to Talise and tells her that while Talise is sitting at home tonight fantasizing about Seth's dick; Bella would be here, swallowing his cum. Then Bella wished her good luck at homecoming." By the time Kim had finished, she was laughing so hard she could barely breathe.

"Uh... yeah. Good luck these next seven days Seth," Sam stuttered then cracked up.

"That must have been the pre-show. I only had tickets to the main event," Brady quipped, making Embry and Jake crack up.

"What are you talking about?" Jared asked.

Embry explained through his own laughter. "Me, Quil, Brady, and Jake came over after school because Quil is an idiot and thought it would be funny to bust in on Seth… again. Well he sends poor Brady upstairs to get Seth, only when he opened the door he got an eye full. His face walking back down here, dude I wish we had a picture."

"Laugh all you want. If you saw what I did you would understand. It was XXX action," Brady shook his head.

"Is this the magic tongue you were talking about?" Kim asked Bella, and Emily finally lost it. She was laughing so hard I wasn't sure if she could breathe.

"What the hell did you girls talk about?" Jared asked.

"Oh my god, you have no idea how freaky your girl is Seth," Emily said. We were all looking at her. No one had ever seen Emily let loose and just crack up.

**Seth's Pov**

Oh my god, what did my girl talk about? Emily was on the floor laughing, and Kim was talking about my tongue. "Baby, help me make drinks?" Bella asked me.

I got up, walked with Bella into the kitchen, and pulled some glasses down. I backed her against the counter, putting a hand on each side of her body so she was caged in. I leaned into her until my lips were almost touching hers. "Babe, what were you and the girls talking about?" I asked her barely above a whisper.

"Mmm… I told them you had a magic tongue." she said, her sweet breath washing over me.

I flicked my tongue out to lick her lips. Then I did the same thing to her ear, and her throat. Just light little licks.

"Kiss me," Bella whispered. Her eyes were hooded with lust, much how mine felt.

I brought my lips to hers, soft and sweet, and then I traced her lips with my tongue and waited for her to part her lips so I could taste her mouth. I slid my tongue against her velvet smooth one, gliding it along her teeth, the top of her mouth, every inch I could explore. My hands found their own way to her hips as I pulled her close to me, her hands fisting my hair.

"Snap out of it, we want drinks!" I heard Embry yell. I pulled away from Bella long enough to look up and see everyone in the house staring at us with smirks. We fixed a ton of drinks, grabbed a couple bottles of liquor, and pulled out the shot glasses from the cabinet before making our way back into the living room.

"Okay we're going to play Hodgepodge. We roll a die and the number you land on is the task you have to do. **1** means you have to answer a question. **2**- is ask a question of someone of your choosing.

**3**-Take an article of clothing off. **4**-tell something you know about someone else, but remember this is fun and not intended to be mean. **5**- do a dare. If you roll** 1** or **5** we will spin the bottle to see who gets to ask the question or give the dare," Kim explained.

"Brady as the newest member to our group, you can go first," Sam told him.

Brady rolled the die and landed on **1**, then he spun the bottle and landed on Jake.

"Do you think Leah is hot?" Jake asked.

"Duh, she's smoking," he said, not embarrassed in the least.

Going counter clockwise, that put Leah going next. She rolled the die and landed on **4**, "Oh Bella, Bella, Bella…. I love you sister but I have to tell Seth what you said earlier. Dear little brother, your woman might have mentioned something about a camcorder and wanting to see what you two look like," Leah said. Immediately Kim and Emily were howling with laughter as the guys just stared at us with open mouths. _If I make it through the next seven days alive, it will be a miracle._

"I might kill you in your sleep," Quil said, and everyone busted up laughing.

Paul, Embry and Sam each had turns. Bella rolled a **5**.

"Of course," Bella said, spinning the bottle and landing on Kim.

"Bella, I dare you to measure Seth, and write the answer down and toss it up in the air. The person who catches it is the only one who gets to know the answer," Kim said laughing.

"Hand me a pen and paper. I already know the answer," Bella told Kim.

I looked around to see almost everyone trying not to laugh. Kim threw Bella a piece of paper and a pen and Bella started writing, and it was taking a lot longer than it should have. When she finished writing, she crumpled up the paper and tossed it up in the air.

Paul caught it, opened it and burst into laughter. I mean the kind that makes you choke on your own spit. "Holy Shit, dude," he whooped. Then he begged, "You have got to let me read this out loud."

"Sure." I shrugged, it's not like we had secrets in the pack anyway.

"First, let me say a quick RIP to our good friend Quil," Paul joked. "Ahem, 11 gummy bears-but I ate a few so it's not very accurate. 3 and a half-gummy worms, again I snacked. One entire snickers bar plus half of a Kit-Kat, but you know what they say. 'Break me off a piece of that kit-Kat bar', and I did so I am not sure if it is correct. 17 pretzel rods. 18 big marshmallows. Fruit roll ups did not work so I don't know how many of those it takes. The point is my man is huge," Paul finished reading through tears.

Kim and Emily along with Leah were on the floor crying. Quil was close to tears but I think it was out of good-hearted jealousy. Embry, Jake and Jared were staring open mouthed, and Sam was laughing so hard it was silent.

"Here baby, it's your turn," Bella said handing me the die.

I rolled a **3**, and peeled off my shirt.

"You should never wear shirts," Bella said, running her hands down my chest.

"Damn! You have her name tattooed on you," Brady said, noticing my new ink.

"Yeah, she has mine too," I said grinning as I thought about my name being on Bella's hip.

"Leah's turn," Bella sang.

Leah picked up the die, rolling a **5**, and then spun the bottle landing on Bella. "La-La, I dare you to kiss Brady," Bella said happily.

Brady shot me a look almost as if he was asking permission. I just nodded.

"Maybe we should just turn on the stereo and dance or chill," Kim suggested.

Paul stood up and turned the stereo on, as I pulled Bella up so I could dance with her. From the corner of my eye, I could see Brady and Leah lip locked.


	17. Chapter 17 Sleepover

**Betas: Tayjay & Jusobele**

* * *

**CH.17 Sleepover (**The night before the homecoming dance**.)**

**Bella & Girl's Pov**

We were having a sleep over. This time it was just the girls. The next day was the big homecoming dance. Big because it ended at 11:30 and half an hour later Seth turned 16. _**LEGAL!**_

"Okay, we're going to get all the important girly stuff out of the way then we'll get to the juicy stuff," Kim announced.

"Bella, do you have protection?" Emily asked, blushing slightly.

"I'm on the pill. My mom put me on it when I started high school. I just never needed it. Plus boxes of condoms have magically appeared all week. I seriously think I have enough to supply the pack." I told them.

"Protection: Check." Leah lifted her hand, checking off an invisible list. "Are you nervous?" she asked.

"Yes and no. No, I love him so much and we've waited so long. I know it's the right time. Yes, because I've never done it, and I'm afraid of how much it will hurt," I answered, embarrassed but honest.

"First, Seth has never done it either. It will be perfect no matter what because you love each other and that's the most important thing. And the amount of pain depends on proportions." Emily told me.

"Uh, Seth is well he's ... sorry Leah, Seth is huge," I stuttered out.

"Just remember to relax. Have him stop until the discomfort goes away," Emily advised me.

"I have a recommendation. With Jared, I told him to do it like a band-aid. Don't do that. I thought I was being ripped in half," Kim offered up.

"Nervous jitters. Check." Leah ticked off another box on her invisible list.

"Any worries or concerns you want to talk about?" Emily asked.

"Everyone knows we're going to have sex. It's creepy. I mean even our parents know. I worry that maybe they wish we would wait longer. I don't want anyone upset with us. But, I seriously am going to attack him if we wait any longer." I confessed.

"Bella, are you worried about mom?" Leah asked.

"A little," I confessed.

"Don't be. Mom knows how much you and Seth love each other. I promise you no one is going to be upset. You and Seth really didn't have to wait; you did it out of respect. Mom knows that and she appreciates it," Leah told me.

"Thank you."

"Fears: check." Leah ticked off another task on the make believe list.

"Can we get to the juicy stuff now?" Kim asked waggling her brow.

"Yes, enough with the girly stuff. I am going to pretend we are talking about two random people and not my brother and his soon to be wife who I love as my sister. Now let's get to the important stuff. Like edible panties," Leah said cracking us up. "I know the dress you're wearing is HOT, but what did you get for under it?"

"Ooh, I can show you," I said, pulling out the bag holding my new lingerie.

"Seth is going to flip," Emily said looking at my very tiny, very lacy, very sheer corset and panty set.

"If he isn't frozen in place," Leah laughed.

"This is what I'm wearing under the dress tomorrow night. And here are the other things for the rest of the weekend." I told them pulling out my new lingerie.

"Wow these are really sexy," Kim said.

"Let's hope Seth thinks so." I mumbled.

"Please, you could wear a paper bag, and he would think it was the hottest thing he'd ever seen," Leah said.

"Sam told me Harry gave Seth the key to the cabin," Emily said.

"Hell yes, no one wants to be near them when they get busy. It's hard enough to be in the same room when they are just sitting together,'' Leah rolled her eyes.

"You two do have some serious chemistry," Kim said.

"I want to know if you bought a camcorder." Emily asked with a mischievous smile.

"Oh my god, Emily!" Leah howled.

"Not yet, but soon." I waggled my brow.

"Are you hoping for slow and romantic, or hot and heavy?'' Kim asked.

"I guess it will depend on the mood. Both sound nice." I told her.

"You should be on top at least once this weekend. You can control how deep he goes," Kim told me.

"You know if he marks you, you have to be in a certain position," Leah said, grimacing.

"I know, he told me." Seth had told me from the beginning he felt the need to mark me. I didn't admit how much I was looking forward to carrying Seth's mark.

"Think he will?" Emily asked.

"He said he wants to, that his wolf has been almost demanding he do it." I admitted.

"Do you want him to?" Leah asked.

"Yes, I do," I admitted. "Okay anything I should avoid, or make sure I do?" I asked.

"Hmm… lots of foreplay, always makes the main event better," Kim said.

"You should have a drink, just one though. It will relax you," Leah said. "My best advice is to just relax, love each other."

"Leah, Bella are you two ready for Talise and Kaylee?" Kim asked.

"The Clearwater girls are going to beat ass if need be," Leah said as she flipped the light off.

**Night before Homecoming Dance.**

**Seth's & Boys Pov**

"Alright boys, let's give the pup the condom spiel then we can get to the good stuff," Paul said smirking.

_Shoot me now, I thought._

"You have protection? I don't want to train any new wolves unless Brady here phases," Sam asked.

"Yeah, dad and Charlie gave me boxes of condoms. I think mom even left a box in my backpack. But Bella's on the pill so…."

"Bareback, sweet!" Paul said, giddy.

"You nervous?" Jared asked.

"Not really. Fuck, I have been waiting for three months. The only thing I'm worried about is hurting her," I admitted. "I mean Bella is so tiny and I'm well … not."

"Use the scissor method," Paul told me.

"The what?"

"When you're knuckle deep, criss cross your fingers like a pair of scissors, it will help to get her ready," Paul demonstrated.

_A stray bullet, bolt of lightning…is there anything to get me out of here._

"Just stop and give her time to adjust, don't move until she says it's ok," Sam advised.

"Kim told me to do it like a band-aid. Quick. Dude, do not do that, Kim cried. I wanted to die," Jared told me shuddering at the memory.

"Charlie, give you an awkward speech?" Embry asked.

"No, but having your girlfriend's father hand you condoms is embarrassing enough. Trust me! It's creepy that my mom and Bella's dad know we're going to have sex," I shivered as I told them.

"This is like a scene from some old movie, us sitting around as the baby of the family gets ready to become a man," Jake laughed.

"Harry gave you the keys to the cabin huh?" Quil asked, still pouting slightly.

I couldn't hide the grin on my face. "Yep, said something about not wanting us to catch the house on fire."

"Fuck, he has a point. If you and Bella have been that hot without sex holy spirits, you two are going to burn the sheets up. The little bit I saw, hell man, I thought I was in the middle of a porno," Brady said.

"Think you will mark her?" Sam asked.

"My wolf has nearly driven me mad with the need to mark her." I admitted. I knew they thought I was exaggerating, but I knew my wolf was just waiting to sink his teeth into Bella.

"You know you have to have her on all fours to do that right?" Paul said, smirking.

"I know." I smirked.

"Damn, wolf style and bareback, hell, I'm a little jealous," Paul told me.

"So boys do we have any advice for our friend here?" Sam asked grinning. He may have been Alpha and all business like but he was still a 19-year-old guy.

"Yeah, wolf style rocks, and for the love of Taha Aki get her to ride you. It's fucking awesome, and the view is sweet" Paul said, groaning as he remembered one of his conquests.

"Totally agree with Paul, though shower sex is hard to beat," Jared said.

"And first thing in the morning, middle of the night, oh and up against the wall," Paul added.

"Sex is just GOOD!" Jared said making everyone laugh.

"You're awfully quiet boys," Paul said smirking at Jake, Brady, Quil and Embry.

"I'm not ashamed, I have nothing to add. Never been laid," Embry said.

"For obvious reasons I'm remaining quiet," Brady said, even though I knew he and Leah agreed to wait a while. Not to mention I would see it anyway. Damn pack mind.

"Virgin with capital V, but it's all good. I don't want to fuck with someone's emotions until I imprint," Jake offered up.

"I'm working on my man-whore status," Quil said.

"But it does suck balls that the youngest is going to get some before me," Embry said shaking his head and pretending to wipe away a tear.

"He's paid his dues. Fuck Seth, I don't know how you held out. I have seen some of the shit you two did. Willpower of steel man," Jared said clapping me on the back.

"Think about really hard math problems so you don't lose it too fast," Paul told me.

"He's gonna blow like a fucking volcano. He's had 3 months of foreplay," Quil laughed.

"I lasted 21 minutes my first time," Paul announced, proudly.

"17 minutes," Sam said. I pretended to not think about the fact that was with my sister.

"You both beat me. I lost it at 15 minutes," Jared said.

"What the hell did you guys set a stop watch?" Jake asked.

"Trust me you pay attention. It's a guy thing," Sam said laughing. "I give him 16 minutes."

"No way, 3 months of being cock blocked I say he loses it 10 minutes in," the fucker known as Quil said.

"I'm going with 15," Jake said.

_Real nice guys._

"Nope I give him 15 and a half," Embry laughed.

"12 minutes, someone has to let me beat them," Jared chided.

"Hell no, I say our man Seth last 20 minutes," Paul said throwing a $10.00 bill on the table.

"I say he beats all of your times," Brady said, tossing a $20.00 bill down.

The rest of the guys reached in throwing money in the growing pile. They were seriously betting how fast I would lose my shit. That is all kinds of messed up.

"Alright let's eat, sleep and let Seth dream about his girl," Sam said.


	18. Chapter 18 Sweet Sixteen

**Betas: Tayjay & Jusobele**

* * *

**Ch.18 Sweet Sixteen**

**Bella's Pov**

I woke up from a night dreaming of Seth. We had waited so long to get to this point. There were times I actually thought it possible to die from longing.

Once everyone was awake, we headed upstairs to eat some breakfast before driving to Port Angeles for our hair and nail appointments.

"Are you excited Emily?" I asked.

"Yeah, Sam and I never do much, except the occasional dinner so this is a big treat. Plus, I get to get all dressed up," she said, smiling shyly.

We finished our breakfast and jumped in the car, talking the whole way. "So how is everyone getting their hair done?" Kim asked.

"I want sex hair," Leah announced causing us to laugh.

"I'm not sure yet, but I know I want red nails and toes," I said, thinking of the red lingerie I would be wearing under my dress.

Pulling into the parking lot, I was strangely excited to be doing something so girly. Kim and Emily were on one side of the salon getting their manicures while Leah and I were on the other side having our toes pampered. My mind was drifting to tonight, the dance and of course after the dance.

"What has you grinning? Or do I want to know?" Leah asked me.

"Just thinking about Seth... and pop rocks."

"The candy?" she asked me.

"Yep." I said popping the P, not bothering to hide my grin.

"Oh, dear spirits. I don't know if I should take notes or warn Sam he's going to be a wolf short," Leah said laughing.

"How's it going with you and Brady?" I wanted to know.

"Good. He's so great Bella. We decided to wait and spend time together before we do anything," she told me.

"Oh yeah?"

"It worked for you and Seth. I mean your bond is so strong, though I don't think we're going to wait as long as the two of you," she said with a smirk.

"Yeah, well, trust me when I say that I thought I would die before we made it to Sweet 16. Hey La-la?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks, I mean it has to be weird at least a little to know and hear so much about your brother's private life. You're my sister but my best friend so thanks for letting me talk to you even if it does make you cringe at times," I told her.

"You're my best friend and sister too, and believe me I'm going to pay you back." She laughed but gave me a sweet smile.

An hour later, I had perfect blood red toes while Leah sported a deep purple. We switched places with Kim who had a French manicure and Emily who had a subtle pink. After our fingers matched our toes, we moved onto hair.

Emily looked beautiful with half her hair pulled up and the rest flowing in soft curls down her back, while Kim was stunning in an elegant updo. Leah did get sex hair; her shoulder length hair had lots of volume and beach waves. My hair had been flat ironed straight, and pulled into a high sleek ponytail.

"We look hot," Kim said as we left to head home.

We made it back home, shuffling inside and back downstairs to finish getting ready.

"So, why are we meeting the boys at the dance and not having them pick us up?" Kim asked.

"They're moving the bleachers and DJ equipment," Emily told her.

"I can't believe everyone is going even Paul." I mused.

"Sam is making him chaperone, but I think he secretly didn't want to be left out," Emily said.

We chit chatted while we put our make up on. "I think I actually feel sorry for Talise and Kaylee when they see you two," Kim said laughing.

"Maybe they'll get smart and realize they don't stand a chance," Emily said.

"We'll see," I said but I was not going to hold my breath. I knew they had both been making plays on Brady and Seth.

I had made my eyes smoky with grey shadow, black liner and two coats of black mascara. I left my cheeks natural and painted on a deep red lip stain.

"Damn girl you look HOT!" Kim said.

"Thank you. I'm in good company," I said looking at my friends.

Kim's makeup was light, just enough to accent her features with a shiny pink gloss. Emily had played up her beautiful eyes with dark liner and mascara wearing a shimmery gloss on her lips. Leah looked exotic, only wearing mascara and a deep almost wine colored lip stain.

Now all that was left to do was get dressed. I was a little nervous about mine. I had let Leah talk me into it and despite feeling like I looked good in it, it was still so far from anything I would normally wear that it made me nervous. Leah had told me that was one of the reasons I had to get it.

Emily walked out of my bedroom in a calf length burgundy strapless dress, with black open toed pumps and diamond stud earrings. She looked beautiful.

"Wow Emily you look stunning," I told her making her blush.

Kim was next with a white Marilyn Monroe-esque dress, silver strappy heels and drop pearl earrings.

"Hello Norma Jeane." Leah whistled when Kim walked out.

Leah was wearing a floor length, strapless deep purple gown slit to her upper thigh, with gold heels and chandelier earrings.

"Good lord you look like a model," I said looking at my soon to be sister. Leah was truly gorgeous.

"Do you think Brady will like it?" she asked shyly. For as tough and beautiful as Leah was, she was also vulnerable.

"I think he will fall to his knees and beg you to forget about waiting," Kim told her, the rest of us nodding our heads in agreement.

"Your turn Be-be," Leah said, referring to the nic-name she was trying out on me. We had already gone through several. So far, she said nothing felt right.

I walked out wearing my Leah approved dress. A form fitting black leather dress that stopped at mid thigh. The top was strapless, cut to look like a bustier. I had tiny patterned fishnet stockings and black stiletto booties with chain drop earrings.

"Holy shit!" Kim said seeing me.

"You look amazing Bella," Emily told me smiling.

"You don't think it's too much, I mean I'm wearing fishnets and leather?" I asked.

"NO!" they all yelled at once.

"It's sexy but not smutty. The fishnet pattern is so tiny it looks delicate against the leather," Emily told me.

"Look in the mirror Bella," Leah ordered.

I turned around to look in the full-length mirror, oh, I did look good.

"See I told you," Leah smirked.

"Okay you were right." I admitted.

"Let me hear you say it," she laughed.

"Leah Clearwater is all knowing, Leah Clearwater is the best sister in the whole world," I said, laughing at our mantra we said when one of us was obviously right.

"Ready. You know mom will take a ton of pictures before we can get out of the door." Leah rolled her eyes.

We made our way upstairs to find Harry, Sue, Charlie and Brady's mom Pam.

"Oh my word, you girls look lethal," Sue said smiling.

"Bells, you look beautiful," Charlie said blushing and sputtering.

"Thanks."

We lined up for pictures taking several group shots, and then Leah and I took a few together. I took a few of Sue, Harry and Leah before she took some of Charlie and me. Then, me with Sue and Harry and even one of Pam and Leah. By the time we were finished we were pictured out.

"Just imagine how bad she'll be at your weddings," Harry joked.

"Girls have fun and try not to get the boys into any fights," Harry called out. We headed to my car, and made our way the short distance to the school.

**Paul's Pov**

After moving all the equipment we ran back to Sam's to get showered and changed. I didn't think we had all been in real clothes at the same time, well ever.

Seth was practically bouncing. "Still going to tell us you're not nervous?" I asked him.

"I'm not nervous about the actual sex part. I'm not an idiot, plus with the pack mind I have porn on repeat. I just really don't want to hurt her," he told us.

"Seth, just do what we told you. Let her tell you when she is ready and it will be fine. It's going to be painful for her, there's nothing you can do about that," Sam told him.

"Here," I said handing him a beer. I didn't know why the taste calmed us because it definitely didn't have any effect on us. Whatever, the kid needed it before he worked himself up and had a panic attack.

We sat around drinking a few beers each, and then headed to the school. We made our way into the gym. The DJ was already playing music as most everyone was there already.

We were standing to the side talking when the imprinted pussies all got the same goofy grin on their faces. "The girls must be close." Embry snorted.

"HOLY FUCK!" Jake, Embry, Quil and I said at the same time.

In walked Kim, Emily, Leah and Bella looking smoking hot. We could hear people talking, the girls hating and the guys hoping to have a shot. _Ha!_ I thought. They didn't know they would lose a limb for even trying.

Quil was muttering something unintelligible under his breath, but it wasn't hard to guess what it was. They each looked good, but I had to say Bella looked like sex on legs. "It's been nice knowing you Clearwater," I said laughing.

**Seth's Pov**

I was so scared I would hurt her. I mean the sex part I was confident in, well as confident as a virgin can be, but I hated knowing I would be the cause of her pain. Paul gave me a beer. The taste was calming.

We made our way to the school, and were talking while we waited for the girls to arrive. I knew the instant Bella was near. I could feel her. I heard Jake, Embry, Quil and Paul say "HOLY FUCK" at once.

I turned to look and my dick jumped at the sight in front of me. Bella was wearing a black leather dress that fit like a second skin. Her cleavage was in my face and her legs, oh my god her legs were covered in fishnets and she was wearing stilettos. Her mouth was blood red.

"Fuck me!" I muttered under my breath, the pack hearing and laughing. I made my way to her, never taking my eyes off her. When I finally reached her, I didn't say a word. I just grabbed her and crashed my lips to hers. When I pulled away, I pulled her body into mine.

"Fuck Bella you look edible."

"Baby, you look so damn good," Bella told me, her eyes looking me up and down as her hand traced my chest. I loved when she looked at me like that, eyes hooded and her skin flushed.

We had our picture taken, and then I led Bella to the dance floor. I was holding her as close as possible, which was not nearly close enough. This was going to be the longest four hours and 13 minutes of my life.

"I want you so fucking bad," I whispered in her ear as I kissed her neck.

"In four hours you can have me." She winked.

"Sam's calling us over," I told her. We made our way to the pack, my arm around her waist, fingers grasping tightly.

"Damn girl you trying to kill off the male student body?" Embry asked laughing.

"Just doing my part to make sure Seth is king," Bella joked.

"We want to have a group photo taken." Sam said.

We all posed for a couple of pictures and then the girls went to the bathroom. I didn't know why they had to go in groups but it gave me a good view of Bella's ass as she walked away.

"You have to be the luckiest son of a bitch to ever live," Quil said shaking his head.

"Believe me I know it." I told him.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see Talise looking me up and down.

"Seth, come dance with me," she said running her hand down my chest.

I looked at her hand. "Talise I have a girlfriend and she will be back any second." I tried to step away from her.

"She's not here now," she cooed.

"Well this isn't going to end well," Jake said too quietly for Talise to hear.

"Actually I am," Bella said leaning in, her lips just hovering beside Talise's ear. "You need to get your hands off my man," Bella told her, moving her away from me. Bella throwing a claim on me like that was hot as hell.

Talise took a step back, grinning at Bella. "You don't own him. I don't see your name written anywhere."

I could hear the guys behind me snicker. I watched as Bella took a step closer to Talise until she stood less than an inch away from her. To Talise's credit she looked scared.

"I may not own him, but I sure as hell am going to possess him tonight, and honey my name IS on him. Next time you touch my man, I'm going to make you my bitch." Bella turned around, grabbed my shirt, and led me to the dance floor.

"You do own me. Mind, body and soul," I whispered in her ear as I let my tongue taste her skin.

**Leah's Pov**

"Fuck that was so hot it made me hard," Paul said shaking his head.

"I'm betting not as hard as Seth," Embry snickered, nodding his head towards Bella and Seth.

I looked at my brother and Bella and just shook my head. His hands were on her ass, his lips all over her. "If the cabin is still standing in two days I'll be shocked," I said.

"It might be standing but I doubt it will go unscathed," Sam said laughing.

"We're going to slip out while they're occupied," Jared said, leaving with Kim and Emily.

Brady led me to the dance floor, holding me close as we swayed to the music. It had only been a short time since I imprinted but things were so good. He was good looking, kind and funny. We kept swaying slowly to the music even when it switched to a fast song. I truly loved being in his arms. I glanced over to see Seth and Bella and just laughed. Their position had not changed much. I hoped Jared, Kim and Emily would get back soon before Seth and Bella took off for the cabin.

**Bella's Pov**

I was a mix of nerves and excitement as Seth and I made our way to the cabin. Even a kiss would be different when we stepped over the threshold. Every kiss we had ever shared was started knowing there were boundaries in place. The moment we were inside all the boundaries would be gone, and it was both exhilarating and terrifying.

Once at the door we found a note from the pack.

_Bella and Seth._

_Have fun… wink wink._

_Don't bother phasing unless you hear three simultaneous howls._

_Fridge is stocked, so you do not have to leave unless you want to._

_See you Monday if you are both still alive._

Seth opened the door and I gasped. There were dozens of tea lights lit making the room glow. On the bedside table was several glass dishes filled with candy.

Gummy bears, Skittles, M&M's, and Hershey kisses. _Kim!_

Seth walked up behind me, wrapping his arms around me. I could feel the heat from his body and his muscular chest against my back.

"Dance with me, just you and I," he whispered, kissing my neck just below my ear. "I love you so much," he said, his warm breath fanning over my skin sending shivers throughout my body.

"I love you too."

Seth lowered his head, brushing his lips against mine. He started leaving sweet kisses from my lips to my ear, pulling my lobe into his warm mouth, nibbling. He then trailed open-mouthed kisses along my jaw until he came back to mouth. He sucked and nibbled my bottom lip eliciting a moan from me. I started raking my nails along his scalp, then his neck and down his shirt covered back.

Seth tightened his hands around my waist pulling me into him, as I ran my hands up and down his back finally wrapping them around his shoulders. I loved the way his muscles felt under my fingertips.

"Happy Birthday," I whispered, taking his lips into my own.

As our kiss became heated, I brought my hands down to his waist pulling on his shirt and un-tucking it. I started working his buttons one at a time until I had his shirt open. I placed a kiss in the center of his chest.

I snaked my hands up his back and took his shirt from his shoulders, letting it drop to the floor. Seth was the epitome of sexy. He was standing before me in nothing but black dress pants, belt and shoes.

I started kissing his collarbone, then down his chest. I circled his nipple with my tongue before enclosing it with my mouth.

"Bel...la," Seth hissed.

I reached up grabbing his face with both my hands, pulling him to me so I could capture his lips. Pulling back, I started walking him into the door. Once his back was against it, I leaned in to his ear.

"Stay!" I ordered. He just nodded as he looked at me with dark hooded eyes.

I walked to where our bags lay on the bed, pulling out the packet of pop rocks. I grabbed a pillow and made my way back to Seth pulling my hair free from its ponytail. I tossed the pillow on the floor in front of him. I kissed his lips then began making my descent down his chest, kissing, licking and nipping his skin as my hands worked his belt, then his button, and finally his zipper.

I could hear Seth's heavy breathing as my hands made their way inside the waist of his pants. Ah, commando so sexy. I let his pants hang from his hips without taking them off. Grasping his hard member in my hand, I began stroking it as I stretched up, licked his lips and then dropped to my knees in front of him.

I flicked my tongue out taking the drop of pre-cum that had gathered on his tip into my mouth. I could hear Seth mutter above me. I circled his head with my tongue, then licked up and down his length before finally sucking his head into my mouth.

"Ohhh," Seth moaned out.

My hands were steadily pumping him as my mouth worked his head. Pulling my mouth from him, I tore the package of candy open and took half the package into my mouth. I could feel the popping fizzles as I sucked him back into my mouth.

"Holy hell!" Seth panted, wrapping his hands in my hair and gently thrusting into my mouth. I used my tongue to flick the underside of his head as I kept sucking and stroking him. With my other hand, I started lightly squeezing his sack as I stroked him faster.

"Fuck baby!" Seth grunted. I took him farther in my mouth, working my tongue and my hands.

"I'm going to cum." Seth moaned. I gave a tug on his balls as I swallowed around his cock.

"Oh, Bella... Fuck!" Seth moaned as he came.

I swallowed every drop of his salty sweetness and licked my way up to his hips nibbling my way up his chest and finding his lips. Seth quickly took my lips in his and kissed me hard, his hands roaming my sides.

He started kissing my neck as his hands began pulling the zipper of my dress down oh so slowly. When my dress was pooled on the floor, his eyes raked up and down my nearly bare body. "You are so beautiful, so sexy," he said, looking at me with such fire in his eyes I could feel myself burn under his gaze.

Seth was kissing my throat making his way to my ear. He pulled my lobe into his mouth and nibbled, then started kissing, sucking and lightly grazing his teeth against my throat. He had one hand massaging my breast, as his other was cupping my ass pulling me into his already hard again cock.

He brought his mouth to the top of my breast and placed small wet kisses, trailing down the valley between my breasts, until he enclosed his mouth over my bra-covered nipple.

"Seth," I moaned, wanting his lips, his tongue on my bare skin. His hand dipped inside my panties as he stroked his finger along my slit.

"Oh god you're so wet," Seth moaned into my throat.

He brought both hands back up and around my back. I felt him unclasp my bra and heard the light noise of it hitting the floor. "So beautiful," he murmured against my skin as he enclosed his hot wet mouth around my nipple, his hand kneading my other breast and rolling my nipple between his fingers. I moaned at the feel of his mouth on me.

After Seth had thoroughly tasted my breasts he dropped down, trailing his mouth and tongue down my stomach until he reached my panties. He hooked his fingers inside the waistband on either side of my hips and started sliding them down my legs.

"You smell so fucking good," he said against my mound, sending small vibrations through my body. He lifted my knees one at a time kissing them as he helped me step out of my panties. When I was left in only my fishnets and stilettos, he took a step back and just looked at me.

"You have no idea how sexy you are," he said stepping closer to me.

I reached for the waist of his pants wanting to see all of him. I gave one tug and they fell to the floor. I watched as Seth stepped out of them and dropped his hand down to stroke my slit once again. Seth stopped his ministrations, but before I could protest, he thrust his fingers inside me.

"Ssseth!" I yelped.

He removed his fingers, quickly reaching under my knees and scooped me up, carrying me towards the bed. I could feel his hard length against my center, my arousal growing with each passing second.

Seth sat me down on the edge of the bed and got down on his knees. He lifted one leg at a time rolling my fishnets down my legs, kissing the newly exposed skin as he went. Then he wrapped them around his neck and lowered his mouth to my aching center. I felt him lick the length of my slit before I felt him push his tongue inside me.

"Oh God!" I panted as I dug my hands into his hair. He thrust his fingers inside me and began moving them side to side, as his tongue flicked my clit.

"Fuck Seth!" I yelled. I could feel his mouth enclose my clit as he started sucking on it, his fingers never, relenting their assault. When he started flicking my hood, I knew I would fall over the edge fast.

"Oh Seth... I'm so close," I wailed. He pressed his face farther into me as he bit down on my clit, sending me into a new high. "Oh God, Oh God!" I chanted.

Seth slid up my body until he found my lips with his, kissing me so hard I felt it in my toes. I pulled on his shoulders to get him to come up on the bed with me. I wanted to feel the heated weight of his body on me. When he was hovering over me, our lips fighting each other's, our hands feeling, stroking and touching each other, I knew everything was about to change.

No boundaries.

"I want you. I want you to take me, claim me, and make me yours," I told him never meaning anything more than I did those words.

"Baby, when you talk like that, it's hard to control myself," he said.

"Then don't. Take what's yours."

I could feel Seth's head at my entrance, then felt as he slowly began entering me inch by painful inch. I could feel myself stretch around him; it felt like I was being ripped apart. When he reached my barrier, he pulled himself out a few inches and looked at me.

"I love you," he said kissing my lips. Then, he pushed through my barrier taking both of our virginities with him. Once he was fully inside me, he stopped, allowing my body to adjust to the intrusion. After a minute, the burning lessened and I tentatively moved my hips against him.

"You can move now," I told him.

His hips began moving against me. At first, it was a little uncomfortable. The burning was gone but it wasn't feeling good yet. Seth was being gentle and I could tell it was a struggle for him to keep his movements slow. I wrapped one leg around his waist as he thrust down. I could hear Seth groan.

"Fuck you are so tight," he moaned.

The new angle did amazing things for me. The more he moved against me the less it felt uncomfortable until finally it felt amazing. I wanted him to take me. I mean really take me. Three months of foreplay, I wanted him to give me all of himself.

"I want all of you," I told him.

He crashed his lips to mine as he thrust his hips hard and fast against me.

"Oh, I moaned. I wrapped my other leg around his waist so that both of my legs were around him, and began moving my hips with his.

"Fuck you feel good," Seth groaned.

I could feel he was still holding back. I took his face in my hands and looked at him.

"I said take me, claim me, make me yours!"

Whatever fear he had must have left because the next thing I knew he was pounding into me.

"Fuck, Seth, oh god!" I screamed.

I could feel every inch of him as he thrust into me, our bodies' slick with sweat. His thrusts were powerful, hard and long.

"Fuck! Bella," he moaned as he pushed into me harder and harder. Our lips crashed into each other all teeth and tongue. My hands found his ass.

"Oh my God," I was moaning in between kisses. I could hear Seth growling and it was just making me want more. Seth's mouth was on my neck, kissing sucking and biting me.

"Seth, harder," I panted.

Seth slammed into me. "Fuck!" he yelled.

I crossed my ankles holding his body closer to mine as Seth began pounding into me making my body shudder. His hand came between us and started circling my clit. The friction of his hand with the sensation of him inside me sent me into my second orgasm of the night.

"OH FUCK!" I screamed.

All of a sudden, Seth pulled out and flipped me over. I knew this was his wolf, and he was going to mark me. The thought had my body pooling with more heated wetness as he entered me hard and fast from behind.

"OH, God!" I moaned at the new sensation.

Seth started thrusting into me, moaning and growling. "Fuck Baby, so goddamn good," he moaned into my neck. His hands were holding my hips in place as he hammered into me almost violently. I felt so much desire my body was trembling. He kept thrusting as his mouth found my neck, his lips kissing as his mouth sucked and his teeth grazed my skin.

"S-s…Seth," I moaned. Everything felt so good; our bodies were connected like puzzle pieces. My body pulsated as Seth pushed into me over and over again.

"Bella, Fuck," he moaned. He brought one hand up, grabbing my hair and pulling it to the side of my neck, as his teeth sank into my flesh.

"SETH!" I screamed as I felt his warm cum shooting deep inside me, sending me into yet another orgasm.

He continued to lick the mark he just gave me, as he slowed his movements, pulling himself from me. I instantly felt his loss. Seth pulled me into his side as he laid us down. My heart was still beating so fast, my body felt like it was vibrating. We were lying on our backs, neither of us capable of speaking. I imagine he was lost in his thoughts as I was mine. I wondered if we were thinking the same thing.

"Baby, are you ok?" Seth asked nervously propping himself us with his arm, looking at me.

"Mmm… Seth, I'm more than okay," I told him, lifting my head up to kiss his lips.

"I'm going to run us a bath," he said getting up from bed, his naked body glowing in the candle light. God he was beautiful.

After a few minutes, he came back in. He lifted me into his arms bridal style and carried me into the bathroom where he gently placed me in the warm water, climbing in behind me. Seth started washing my skin, his hands delicately moving over my body.

"You're my wife now," he whispered in my ear.

"And you're my husband," I replied, turning my head to capture his lips. "I love you so much."

"I love you more than anything else in this world," he said, looking at me with his dark eyes.

We soaked our bodies in the warm water, caressing each other and kissing until the water-cooled. Seth stepped out of the bath wrapping a towel around his waist. Lifting me to my feet, he wrapped a towel around my body and carried me to the bed.

I let the towel fall from my body and climbed under the sheets, Seth climbing in beside me. I laid my head on his chest and started drawing circles on his chest, as his fingers combed through my damp hair.

I laid there just thinking about how much I loved him, how much I loved being in love with him. Making love to Seth was amazing. My body felt things I never knew possible and I knew this was just the beginning of this part of our relationship. I drifted to sleep with my naked body against Seth's own naked form.

**Seth's Pov**

I listened as Bella's breathing became even and knew she had fallen asleep.

I started thinking over the last couple of hours and couldn't help it when my body reacted to my thoughts. Bella and I had made love and it was like nothing I would ever be able to describe. The way our bodies fit together perfectly, oh man she felt so good.

When she told me to take her, claim her I know my eyes rolled in the back of my head. I marked her, making her my wife in the eyes of the Elders and the pack, but I wanted her to be my wife in the eyes of everyone. I looked down at her, seeing her beautiful body lying naked against mine. It took everything in me not to wake her so I could ravish her all over again.

I let myself drift to sleep with the sound of Bella's heartbeat and the feel of her soft body against mine.

I didn't know how long I had been asleep when I felt Bella's fingers tracing my face. I opened my eyes to see her looking at me.

"Sorry," she said blushing.

"Don't be," I told her. "How long have you been awake?"

"Not long, but I couldn't fall back to sleep," she said, taking her hands from my face and resting them on my chest. "I wanted to see my mark," she said sheepishly.

"Let's go look then," I told her sitting up, pulling her with me.

I walked us to the bathroom, flipped on the light and stood in front of the mirror. I lifted Bella's hair and turned her head to the side so she could see the already healed mark of my wolf. My wolf was howling its approval as I looked at my marked mate.

Bella ran her fingers over the slightly raised skin. "It's warm like your body," she said. "Do I smell like you now?"

"Yes, but I can still smell your own scent the strongest. To everyone else my scent will be stronger," I told her, dropping my head in the crook of her neck and running my nose along her skin.

I could feel Bella shiver. "Are you cold baby?" I asked wrapping my arms around her.

"No, uh your breath on the mark felt good," she said blushing.

"Oh yeah?" I asked blowing my breath on her neck.

"Y-y…yeah," she stuttered. I could smell her arousal as my breath fanned over her. Huh, no one said anything about this, I wondered if anyone knew?

"How's this feel?" I asked, running my tongue over the mark.

"G-g…good," Bella moaned.

I brought my hands up to cup her breast as I licked and nibbled my mark. I could smell her arousal heavy in the air. I turned her to face me, grabbing her legs and wrapping them around my waist. Her juices on my stomach had me hard instantly as I walked us to the bed.

Laying down I hovered over her, kissing her lips and her neck. I ran my tongue over the mark, making her moan. Bella wrapped her arms around my neck as she hitched a leg around my waist. I could feel the warmth from her center against my member.

"Baby, are you too sore?" I asked, not wanting to hurt her.

"No," she said breathlessly.

I dipped my head down so I could pull one of her perfect pink tips into my mouth, and used my tongue to swirl it around before rolling it between my lips. I had one hand rubbing the hip she had around my waist.

"Seth, make love to me," she said against my ear, then sucked my lobe into her mouth. No sweeter words had ever been whispered.

I skimmed my hand down her body, coming to her center. I wanted to make sure she was ready. Oh yeah, she was dripping. I loved that I had this effect on my girl.

I brought my body over hers, careful to keep my weight off her as I guided myself into her slowly. She was so damn tight. I had to bite my lip to keep from yelling hallelujah at the top of my lungs.

As soon as I was all the way inside her, I stilled, waiting for Bella to let me know when I could move. She kissed my lips as she ran her hands around my ass, and wrapped her legs around me.

"Seth, baby you can move." she said looking up at me.

I started thrusting into her slowly as my lips moved with hers. My hands kneaded her breast as her hands raked down my back.

"So tight and wet."

"I love the way you feel inside me," she said looking into my eyes.

I ran my tongue over my mark as my hands continued to tease her nipples. Bella began moving her hips in sync with mine. We were moving against each other and it felt so goddamn good. I started thrusting just a little bit faster, as Bella kept pulling my ass into her. Fuck, she was tight.

"Seth, ah…" she moaned kissing me.

"So fucking, good," I groaned.

Bella was kissing my neck. I had my hand holding her shoulders as I pumped into her steady and hard.

"I'm so close," she said.

I dipped my head into her neck sucking her mark into my mouth and gently nibbling it. I felt Bella's walls clamp around my swollen cock as her body pulsated around me. Nothing felt better than this.

"Seth, oh god!" Bella moaned loudly as she came, sending me into my own release.

I loved knowing my cum filled her, it made my wolf howl with pride. I stayed inside her, rocking against her body slowly until we came down from our highs. I pulled out of her and rolled so my weight would not crush her.

"Having you inside me, filling me with your cum. Fuck, Seth, it makes my body scream," she said. She needed to stop talking like that, or we were going to make love all night. Her words alone kept me hard.

"Being inside you is like nothing I know how to describe," I told her.

We drifted to sleep again with our bodies tangled together. The scent of our lovemaking in the air.


	19. Chapter 19 King Me

**Betas: Tayjay & Jusobele**

* * *

**CH.19 King Me**

**** Lots o' Lemon****

**Seth's Pov**

I woke up sometime mid-afternoon. I could still smell the remnants of our sex in the air. Looking down at the beautiful woman lying next to me, her naked body intertwined with mine, I was near giddy knowing I had made her mine.

"Good morning," I said, kissing her lips.

"Mmm, morning, I'll make us breakfast while you shower," Bella said, kissing my cheek.

I dragged myself from bed and headed to the shower. I took the quickest shower of my life not wanting to be away from my girl and stepped back into the main room.

"Fuck! You look sexy." Bella was standing in front of the stove wearing nothing but my button up from last night. Her hair was pulled up in a messy bun that always drove me crazy. My mark was visible, making my wolf howl with pride. I couldn't help the growl that escaped my throat, or the one that left my chest when her scent caught my nose. I walked up behind her, my mouth going to her neck as I cupped her breast with my hands and pulled her into me.

"Baby, aren't you hungry?" she asked.

"Yes, I am," I said letting one hand trail from her breast to her already wet center.

"Seth…." Bella moaned arching into me.

"I can't get enough of you," I told her as I enclosed my mouth around my mark, sucking and nibbling, hearing her moan. "Turn the stove off."

Bella's little hand flipped the dial off as she turned her body towards mine. I cupped her ass, lifting her as her legs wrapped around my waist. I started walking us backwards to the bed, my mouth never leaving hers. She had her hands in my hair and she was grinding herself against me.

Bella broke our kiss then leaned into my ear. "Sit against the headboard," she said as she unwrapped her legs from around me, sliding down my body. I did exactly as she told me, fuck she owned me. I realized as I was scooting back on the bed that my towel was gone. I looked up to see Bella holding it and smirking.

I made my way to the headboard leaning my back against it. Fuck, I was so hard. My cock was standing at attention waiting for Bella to give him orders. She made no move to join me. Instead she started un-buttoning my shirt painfully slowly, one button at a time. I was getting harder by the second.

When she had the last button undone, she let my shirt hang open. The cloth just barely stayed in place as it hung loosely from her shoulders. I wrapped my hand around my dick and started stroking myself as I watched Bella cup her own tits. She rolled her hardened nipples between her fingers as she dipped her other hand between her legs. "Fuck, baby," I moaned watching her.

Bella started walking towards me so fucking slow, I wanted to cry. Her hands never left her own body. Nor did her eyes stray from where my hand was stroking myself. The closer she got the heavier her scent became. She climbed on the bed crawling towards me, until she was hovering over my dick.

She leaned into me taking my bottom lip in between her teeth and nibbling. She reached for my unoccupied hand pulling it to her breast, then replaced the hand on my dick with her own. She guided my member to her center and started rubbing it along her slick folds finally sinking down on me.

"FUCK" I moaned.

Bella started rocking back and forth then in circles. Holy shit, it felt good. When she lifted her hips then sank back down on me, my eyes rolled in the back of my head. "Oh Fuck!" I yelled, my hand leaving her tit and coming to rest on her other hip. I started thrusting up as she came down. It was like a see saw motion, up then down, and I was in fucking ecstasy. The guys were right this view was awesome. Bella's heavy tits were bouncing in my face and she was taking me deeper and deeper with every thrust of her hips against mine.

"Oh God," Bella moaned as we started bucking against each other. Bella threw her head back, her throat exposed and my wolf went fucking crazy. I slammed her down onto my dick, after having lifted her almost completely off me. "OH, AH, SETH!" Bella screamed. Her nails were digging into my chest, as I kept slamming into tight pussy.

"God damn!" I yelled. I flipped her over so she was on her back, her legs wrapped around me and I pounded into her. My mouth sucked her nipples as I held her hips in place and rammed myself into her hard and fast.

"Don't stop," Bella moaned. I could feel the sweat dripping off me, and see the light sheen across Bella's body.

"Fuck, Bella," I moaned.

"I'm going to cum, Seth," she wailed. I felt her tighten and cum around me.

"FUCK!" I yelled as her release triggered my own. I continued thrusting until I had emptied myself into Bella's waiting body. I gently pulled out of her and collapsed on the bed beside Bella who was still trying to catch her breath.

"Holy Shit."

"Uh yeah," she replied. I raised myself up and leaned in capturing her lips.

"I love you so fucking much," I told her.

"I love you too, so much."

I didn't know about her but my whole body was still tingling. Bella snuggled into my side, her hand rubbing my chest. My hands were caressing her hips. "I didn't hurt you did I?" I asked, scared that I had been too rough.

"Oh god no, that was... Seth, that was amazing," she said kissing my lips.

"Then what's wrong?" I asked seeing that something was definitely on her mind.

"Nothing's wrong. I just thought it would get easier."

"What do you mean easier?" I asked propping myself up so I could look at her.

"Wanting you, I mean all the waiting and the wanting. It was so hard. I thought once we were able to be together that the intense need would lessen, but it hasn't. I feel empty when you're not inside me," she told me, blushing slightly.

I leaned down and kissed her softly then ran my tongue across her lips and waited for her to grant me access. Once she let me slide my tongue against hers, I started running my hands up and down her sides.

I pulled away from her lips and began kissing her neck, licking the shell of her ear and grazing my teeth across her collarbone. "I hate having to separate from your body. I want you so much, all the time that I don't know what to do with myself," I whispered in her ear, my mouth once again tasting her soft, sweet skin. We kissed and touched, memorizing each other curves, and contours. Neither of us spoke as I entered her slowly thrusting with long, deep, gentle strokes.

My mouth tasted her neck and suckled her breast as we made love. We moved together as one, our bodies designed only for one another. Our eyes locked as we came together in liquid ecstasy.

I stayed inside Bella until we both came down from our high, each of us feeling the loss as I pulled my body from hers.

We laid together just staring at one another for a long time, just relishing in the fact that we were finally free to love each other fully. Mind, body, and soul. We must have fallen asleep because when I woke up it was dark outside.

I looked over at Bella and her hair was fanned out on the pillow, her body curved into mine and her skin flushed. _Beautiful._

"Bella, baby wake up," I whispered in her ear. I was starving and I knew she had to be as well. She moved just slightly. "Baby, wake up," I said again, kissing her eyelids.

"Seth." Her eyes fluttered open.

"Bella, babe, are you hungry?" I asked her.

"Mmm yeah," she said sitting up. The sheet fell down just enough to let me see the curve of her breast. _NO Seth! Food, _I thought to myself.

"What time is it?" Bella asked.

"8:30," I told her.

"Wow we were asleep for a long time."

I watched as Bella climbed out of bed, the moon filtering in from the window making her pale skin look luminescent. "You're beautiful."

"You're the beautiful one," she said, smiling at me.

Bella and I were washing the few dishes we used for dinner.

"Shower?" I asked.

"Sounds perfect."

We stepped into the shower, the hot water cascading over both of our bodies. Bella stepped onto the shower seat her small soapy hands gliding over my skin. She let her nails massage my scalp as she washed my hair. Bella was so nurturing in her every touch, and it made my heart beat stronger.

When she finished with me, I helped her down and let my own soapy hands slide across her body. I massaged the shampoo into her hair, and loved seeing the soap bubbles slide down her water slicked back. I watched as the spray from the shower washed the soap from her delicate skin. We had showered together before, but in this moment, it felt intensely intimate. Once we were both rinsed, we wrapped ourselves in towels and made our way back to bed. We laid down, her head on my chest and my arms around her.

"Goodnight my beautiful wife," I told her, loving every time the word wife fell from my lips.

"Goodnight my husband," Bella whispered as she fell into sleep.

I watched as Bella slept beside me, her form curving into my own, her breaths making her chest rise and fall. It still amazed me how one chance moment changed our lives forever. As hard as it was waiting for the moment we could act on our physical relationship, I was glad we had so much time to truly get to know each other.

I loved her wholly.

I pulled her body closer to mine, my arm securing her waist just a bit tighter, and let my head fall into the crook of her neck. I fell asleep with her scent surrounding me.

**Bella's Pov**

I woke up, my back flush with Seth's chest; his arms holding me impossibly close to his body. I could smell his sweet minty scent all around me. His breathing was even and steady.

I wondered how I ever existed without him. How there was ever a Bella without a Seth. We completed each other, complemented one another. The perfect halves to a whole.

I glanced over at the clock and saw it was 7:00. I wiggled my way out from under Seth's arms and found my bag of lingerie that had not been needed. The thought sent tingles through my body. I pulled a silk cream-colored nightie on, and made my way to the fridge. I busied myself making us breakfast, knowing that the smell of food would wake my wolf. I had just finished pulling the bacon from the pan when I felt Seth's eyes on me.

"Good morning," I said without looking behind me.

"Good morning, birthday girl," Seth whispered against my ear.

I had not even heard him walk up to me. I turned around and the only thing keeping me from whimpering at Seth not being naked was the sight of Seth in tight black boxer briefs. Good lord he was beautiful.

We made our plates and sat down at the table to eat breakfast.

"Thanks babe," Seth said as he began eating. Seth always said thank you and was appreciative of the small things I did. It was one of the reasons I loved doing them for him. After we finished eating, we were standing at the sink doing dishes together.

"I don't want to leave," I told him.

"Me either," Seth told me. "But we have the rest of the day to spend together."

I loved the pack, but we only ever had moments of being without them. It seemed like at least one or two were always around.

I started cleaning up the kitchen area, one less thing we had to worry about later. I walked to the table. I was wiping it down when I felt Seth come up behind me and pull my body flush to his. I could feel he was hard as steel as he ground himself into me, growling.

"I want you. My wolf wants you," he growled in my ear.

"Then take me." I had no idea what had brought this on, but I wasn't complaining.

Seth growled louder than before, my body responding instantly. "Spread your legs for me," he ordered.

I spread myself for him.

Seth dragged his nose along my neck, flicking his tongue out to lick my mark, and then nibbled a trail down my back. His hands were running along my spine leaving my skin fiery in their wake. The fact that I could not see what he was doing to me added a completely new level of desire.

He pulled his body away from mine; gently pushed me forward so I was bent over the table, legs spread apart. I was on display for him, and I could feel his eyes on me. Seconds later, Seth pulled me up just enough to slide a pillow under my stomach, and then guided me back down to the table. I felt him grab my ass roughly in both his oversized hands, as I felt him moving behind me. I didn't know what he was doing until I felt his mouth on me.

"OOOOH!" I moaned when his tongue glided across my center. I felt him nibbling on my lower lips as he slid a finger up and down my slit.

"Seth!" I moaned. He was driving me mad.

He moved one hand and pressed into my stomach just below my belly button almost painfully while he pushed his fingers from his other hand inside me, his mouth latched onto my clit.

"FUCK!" I screamed. Seth was relentless in his ministrations on my body. I was moaning, panting and nearly crying with the amount of pleasure he was inflicting. He started moving his fingers in a come-hither motion as his mouth gently nibbled my clit, his hand pushing onto my stomach with more pressure with each passing second.

Seth has always been talented with his tongue, but this was unlike anything I'd ever felt. My entire body hummed. I could feel myself teetering on the edge of sanity with the way he was assaulting my body.

"God, Seth, Fuck!" I screamed.

He pressed harder into my stomach as he bit down on my clit sending me into a screaming, bucking mess. I didn't know what he had done to me but I literally felt my desire rain down my thighs.

Seth was up and behind me faster than I could blink. He said nothing as he entered me in one swift motion, his rock hard member gliding into me like a hot knife slicing through butter. He had one hand on my breast kneading, his other hand holding my shoulder to the table keeping me bent over. He thrusts into me hard, and rough growling the entire time.

"Fuck Bella! So goddamn tight and wet," he roared.

I could hear the sound of our skin slapping together, the squishing sound of his member pounding into my drenched center. I could feel his balls slap into my ass every time he ground into me.

"JESUS!" I screamed. I was on fucking fire. Incoherent thoughts and words swirled in a jumbled mess in my mind.

"Baby, fuck, you feel good," Seth moaned between growls.

He took his hand from my breast and gripped the table as he started pounding into me even harder, his growls growing louder as his tongue started lapping at my neck.

"Seth! Oh God!" I screamed as his thrust got deeper hitting spots inside my body that clouded my vision with stars.

Seth's hand on my shoulder moved into my hair as he roughly pulled it to the side, coaxing my body further into frenzy. "MINE!" he growled. The second I felt his teeth break my flesh the most intense orgasm of my life hit me. My walls clamped around him, my body pulsating with electricity.

I could feel Seth's teeth embedded in my skin as he sucked on my neck at the same time.

Seth let loose a feral growl as he came inside me. I felt his hot cum coat my walls and my body went into a new round of spasms, clenching, tightening, and gripping Seth's still hard dick.

"SETH!" I screamed loud enough for all of La Push to hear.

Seth released my flesh from his teeth but continued to lick the bite. His thrusting slowed down until he finally pulled out of me.

I knew there was no way I could walk, my entire body felt like Jell-o.

Seth picked me up and carried me to the bed, gently lying me down as he climbed in beside me. I laid there for a few minutes getting myself together. I rolled to my side rising up enough to lay my upper body across his, so I could look at him.

"Seth?" I asked.

"Baby, I don't know, I turned around to tell you something and all I saw was your ass and that fucking sweet pussy, as you leaned across the table. I had to have you," he said shaking his head.

He needed to stop talking like that. Something about dirty words coming out of his mouth had me panting. I saw his nostrils flare taking in my fresh arousal. I needed to control myself. I was not sure if I could walk and here I was getting turned on by a few deliciously naughty words.

_Can you turn into a nymph after one weekend of sex? _I wondered.

"What the hell did you do to me that was…Seth, that was insane," I said.

"You're not the only one who can use Google," he said. "I can smell you." His eyes were almost black and his voice was low and husky.

Seth pulled my body atop his, his hands snaking under my now battered nightie and ghosting down my back. I could feel him harden against my stomach. I wondered if that is a werewolf thing. Instant reboot or something.

"I marked you again." He told me, running his finger down my neck, over the new mark.

"I know." I felt myself pool remembering the feel of his teeth in my flesh.

_Fuck what is wrong with me?_

**Seth's Pov**

I pulled Bella up so she was lying on me. I could smell her arousal and it was taking everything in me not to slam into her again.

I told her I marked her again, and she simply said "I know." Then a strong wave of her musky scent hit me. I knew I probably looked more beast than man.

"Bella? I can smell you, and my wolf is still at the surface. Your scent is making me crazy. I'm about two seconds away from fucking you against the wall." I told her, desperately not wanting to hurt her but I was having a hard time holding my wolf back from taking his mate, again.

As soon as the last word left my lips, I felt her hot wetness seep onto my stomach and her scent hit me in the face. I grabbed her up, impaling her on my already hard cock, thrusting into her like a man possessed.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck." she chanted.

I pulled us up from the bed, walking us to the wall. My hands on her hips were bouncing her on me as I went.

I pressed her back into the wooden planks of the cabin and rammed myself into her tight, wet cunt as deep as I could. "Holy Fuck!" I moaned.

"Shit!" Bella yelled.

I crashed my lips to hers, my hands around her hips as I pounded into her tight depth. She wrapped her hands in my hair, pulling as she devoured my mouth. When she pulled back for air, she dropped her hands to my back. Her nails raked down my back leaving their own trail, as I let my mouth suck the sweet skin of her throat.

I could feel her tits bouncing against my chest as I slammed into her. I started grinding into her as I buried myself inside her. Fuck that felt good.

"Bella, cum with me," I said into her ear before nibbling on it.

"Yyesss," she moaned.

I moved my mouth to her new mark and started licking and kissing it before pulling the skin into my mouth and sucking. I felt Bella's walls tighten around me seconds before her sweet cream spilled over my dick, making me moan and fall over the edge.

I pulled us from the wall still inside Bella and sat on the edge of the bed. I could still feel her pulsating around me. I had my face buried in her neck breathing her in, as our hearts slowed down and our breathing calmed. I gently pulled myself from her body, lying us down.

The feeling of loss at our bodies being separated was indescribable.

**RING-RING-RING**

I heard my cell phone ringing. I picked it up, sleep heavy in my eyes as I tried to see who was on the caller I.D.

_Leah, what do you want?_

_What time are you coming home? It's almost 6._

_Shit!_

_I could hear the guys laughing in the background._

_That's what we thought._

_We will be there._

_Hurry your asses up._

_Click._

I started kissing Bella's face and whispering her name. I pulled back and watched as her eyes sleepily opened.

"Babe, we're running late, everyone's already at the house," I told her. "I'm going to get the shower started."

I came back in the room to see Bella still lying down, sheet wrapped around her, her skin flushed from sleep and my scent embedded on her.

"Come on, we have to shower or the guys will be all over us," I told her.

Bella and I showered, and got dressed for the first time since we undressed each other after the dance.

"I'll pack up our things in here, if you want to start in there," Bella said, gathering up our toiletries.

I walked into the main room, flicked on all the lights and looked around. I took the sheets from the bed, putting them in a bag. The smell of our sex was clinging to the fabric. I put the bag by the front door and started grabbing our discarded clothes from our arrival. I packed our bags and took them and the bag with the sheets to the car.

Walking back in, I saw Bella walking around the room checking to see if we got everything. I pulled her into me kissing her sweetly on the lips. I really did not want to go back to the real world.

"Ready babe?" I asked.

"No," she said. "Oh, the pillow." She walked to the table, where it sat from our earlier encounter. "Uh, Seth, did the table always have a huge crack on it?

I walked over to see what she was talking about and sure enough, there was a huge crack down the center. "Huh, nope that's new. I'll just add it to the list," I told her smirking.

"The list?" She turned to me with a confused look on her beautiful face.

"Yeah, we caused some subtle damage, but nothing that can't be fixed." I grinned.

"They're going to have a field day aren't they?" she asked.

"Yeah, fraid so," I told her.

We walked out to the car. "You know baby I think later you should show me what you look like wearing just this," she said holding up my homecoming crown.

"That can be arranged," I told her as I leaned over to take her lips in mine.

**Clearwater House-Sam's Pov**

We were waiting on Seth and Bella who were now officially 45 minutes late. We were all snickering when we heard Bella's car pull up.

"They're here."

The closer to the door they got, the stronger Seth's scent was. I could smell soap, and knew the only way his scent would overpower both Bella's and the soap was if she now carried his scent as well.

_Well that answers that question_, I thought.

"She's marked," I said.

"Damn, Clearwater is married," Quil muttered.

"Yes, and if you're smart you'll watch your mouth. If you thought he was touchy when she was his girlfriend and imprint, just imagine what he's going to be like now that she's his marked mate, his wife," I warned.

I nearly laughed aloud when they came through the door. Bella's neck looked like a pit bull had gotten a hold of her. Deep red hickeys and a few teeth scrapes

"So you're my sister officially now huh?" Leah smiled

"Yep I am, you're stuck with me now," Bella joked.

"Mom and Dad are at Billy's with Old Quil. They said they will see you tomorrow." Leah informed Seth.

Seth and Bella made their way to the couch, Seth pulling her down in his lap.

"So…" Quil said rubbing his hands together.

"So… what?" Seth smirked.

"Oh, come on, give us the goods," Kim bounced.

Kim and Quil were so much alike, thank the spirits those two didn't imprint.

Jared just shook his head at Kim. Emily was trying to stifle her laughter and the rest just looked anxious for dirty details.

"Ok, us girls are going downstairs." Kim jumped up headed to the basement door.

"Subtle babe, real subtle," Jared teased.

"Oh don't tell me you guys don't want to know," she said quirking her brow. She had a point.

I watched as the girls walked towards the basement apartment. Kim, Leah and Emily had already gone down but Seth was kissing Bella keeping her hostage at the door.

"Come on dude." Quil whined.

Bella turned to us after Seth finally released her. "Oh boys, I believe you owe Brady some money. Seth clocked in at 54 minutes," she said, disappearing into the basement with the rest of the girls.

**Boys- Sam's Pov**

"Damn! Dude, 54 minutes," Paul said, impressed.

"Yep." Seth grinned.

"Hand over my winnings," Brady said grinning.

I pulled the envelope from my pocket and handed it to Brady. "It was nice doing business with you," he said laughing.

"How the fuck did you last almost an hour your first time?" Jared asked.

"Three months of stop and go, plus it felt too fucking good to stop," Seth told him.

"I'm impressed fucker, biggest cock and lasted the longest." Paul was ever the classy guy.

"Ah hell, I just realized I'm ganna see all ya'lls shit when I phase," Brady said, shaking his head and making us all laugh.

"Fraid so," Embry said chuckling.

"Screw phasing! Tell us the good stuff," Quil said.

"What do you want to know?" Seth asked quirking his brow at us.

"Well her neck looks like she got mauled by a pit bull and that's just the part we saw," I told him grinning.

"Did it hurt her when you marked her?" Jared asked.

"No, it has a whole other effect," Seth told him smirking.

"Fuck, really?" I asked.

"Oh yeah." Seth smirked.

"Damn, that's not in the books," Jared said.

"They're the same temp as my body too." Seth told us.

"Wait what do you mean they are? Did you mark her more than once?" I asked.

"Yeah, I marked her twice," Seth admitted.

"Damn, that's not in the books either," I said. "Same time or different times?" There was so much we didn't know about the wolf mark. The books only tell you of them and little about them. That's one reason the council is all over this.

"I always knew I would mark her, hell, I've been fighting it since the first time I kissed her. The first time we had sex I marked her, then the next day my wolf demanded to mark his mate again. I'm telling you, you have no choice in it. It's like your wolf commands you. Fuck dude, it's the strongest thing I've ever felt," Seth explained.

"You've really been fighting this whole time not to mark her?" Embry asked.

Seth had said from the beginning, his wolf wanted to mark Bella. I had thought it was more the idea that called to him. I was wrong.

"Yeah, I think the only reason I was able to fight it was because we weren't having sex." Seth told us.

"I don't feel that, do you Sam?" Jared asked.

"No, the idea is hot, but, no, I don't feel a compulsion to do it," I told him.

"Trust me, when you do you'll know. Stronger than an Alpha order," Seth told us.

"Is it as hot as it sounds?" Paul asked.

Okay, so I wanted to know the answer to that too, even if I would never admit it.

"Hotter! It's hard to explain but, something about clamping down on her neck and seeing your mark on her flesh, and smelling your scent on your mate. Yeah dude, it's hot," Seth said.

"Damn." Embry said.

"Get to the details fucker," Quil said.

"Did you make it to the shower?" Jared asked grinning.

"No, but the table was fun. Which by the way, I need help fixing." Seth told us.

"You broke the table?" Brady asked.

"It's just cracked, but the door frame is broken," Seth told him.

"How the hell did you break the door frame?' Jake asked.

"Pop rocks," Seth smirked.

"Fuck, she didn't?" Paul asked all happy.

I had no clue what they were talking about, and looking around no one else seemed to either.

"Oh yeah, fucking insane." Seth shook his head.

"I haven't gotten that lucky, you little fucker," Paul's eye were lit up like a Christmas tree.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Embry asked.

"Yeah, I want to know too. What the hell are pop rocks?" Jared added.

"The candy," Paul told us.

"They fizzle," Seth said grinning.

"Holy mother of God." Brady said figuring it out.

"Damn!" Jake added.

"Fucking, hate you," Quil mumbled.

"Come on, Seth give us lonely virgins something to look forward to," Embry said laughing.

"Well Paul was right. The view with her on top is fucking sweet." Seth told us closing his eyes.

"Told you," Paul grinned.

"Damn dude, is there anything you didn't do?" Jared asked shaking his head.

Seth had spent his two days wisely. I thought the guys were going to have to come up with a new nic-name. Baby Clearwater did not seem to fit anymore.

**Girl's-Leah's Pov**

"So Brady won huh?" I asked as Bella finally made it down the stairs.

"Yep." Bella popped the P.

"Ha, Quil's ganna be pissed," I snorted.

"Was the first time sweet and romantic or hot and heavy?" Kim asked dreamily.

I swore that girl needed to write Harlequin romance novels or something.

"Hot and heavy," Bella told her.

"Can we see your mark?" I asked. None of us had ever seen what one looked like. I knew we were all curious.

"Sure, they're the same temperature as Seth's body," Bella told us as she pulled her hair up.

"As in, more than one?" I asked.

"Seth marked me twice."

"Wow." I said. Nothing I'd read in the journals said anything about more than one mark.

We all looked at her neck, seeing two K-9 bites on her skin.

"Did it hurt?" Emily asked.

"No, uh, the opposite actually," Bella admitted.

"Did Seth really last 54 minutes?" Kim asked.

"Yes, he really did," Bella grinned.

"So how was it?" Kim wanted to know.

Bella closed her eyes, "Good." Obviously, we were going to have to drag it out of her.

"Just good?" Kim asked.

"So good it's hard to be down here and not upstairs taking his clothes off," Bella confessed.

"That sounds better than good," Emily laughed.

"Details, Bella, we need details," Kim sang.

"Hmm… being on top is awesome, against the wall is hot, and naughty words coming from his mouth apparently makes me crazy in a delicious way. He did something to me that felt so fucking good. It felt like my body was raining. I couldn't walk afterwards," Bella told us.

"Damn!" Emily said.

"Fuck girl." Kim sighed.

"You see what happened? He's turned me into an addict with no verbal filter." Bella said hanging her head and making us crack up.

"Huh, Baby brother got skills," I laughed.

"So tell me about Brady." Bella waggled her brow at me.

"Well, Be-be you were right, candy does taste much better on abs," I told her.

"Oh you should try pop rocks. I thought Seth was going to tear the cabin apart, instead he just broke the door frame," Bella told me grinning.

"Pop rocks?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, you remember the candy that pops in your mouth?" Bella asked.

"Oh my god you didn't?" Kim said.

"Mmm… yes, I did," Bella smirked.

"And with that, I think we should head upstairs and check on the boys, before I can't look my baby brother in the eye," I said laughing.

"Whatever you just miss Brady," Kim teased.

"That too," I said walking up the stairs.

**Seth's Pov**

"You're going to get whiplash if you keep looking over at the door," Sam laughed.

"I'm getting a beer." I walked into the kitchen, grabbing a beer from the fridge. The taste calmed me just a fraction. I drained it and grabbed another. I leaned on the doorframe looking into the living room at my pack brothers who were visibly laughing at me.

"What the hell am I going to do when I have to go to school for 8 fucking hours?" I asked.

"Is it really that bad?" Jared asked.

"Yes, it's worse than when I first imprinted," I told him.

"Shit!" he and Sam said.

I had just opened my 3rd beer when I heard the girls on the stairs and felt Bella getting closer. Thank fuck, I was about to go mad.

As soon as Bella started walking towards the living room, I grabbed her around the waist and pinned her against the wall burying my face into her neck. I loved smelling our combined scents on Bella's body.

"Baby, are you ok?" Bella asked me.

"I am now, just needed to feel you," I told her. "We're going downstairs, you were away far too long." I kissed my mark.

"I think it's time to see you in that crown," Bella said, moving her hands to the inside of my shirt.

"See you tomorrow," I called to the pack over my shoulder, hearing them snicker as we made our way downstairs.

I carried Bella to our bedroom, sitting her on the bed and inhaling deeply. The scent of her arousal permeated the air. Bella reached down and grabbed my homecoming crown letting it dangle from her finger.

"King me."


	20. Chapter 20 High School is Hell

**Betas: Tayjay & Jusobele**

* * *

**CH.20 High School is Hell-First day back for Seth**

**Jared's Pov**

Every morning at 7:45, we met up at the picnic tables at the entrance before school. It was 7:56 and there was still no sign of Seth.

"Four minutes to the warning bell," Embry snickered.

"$5.00 says he's late," Jake said, laughing.

"If I were him, I'd ditch," Quil told us.

"No way will Bella agree to him skipping," Kim said.

"I can't wait for that fucker to phase today," Quil said excitedly.

"You're such a perv!" Kim yelled.

We all wanted to know what broke the table. Kim included. My girl was a closet freak.

"Here he comes, the lucky prick," Quil said when he spotted Seth barreling through the parking lot.

"Smell that?" Embry asked laughing.

"Yep," Jake, Quil and I said together.

Seth finally made it to us with 3 minutes to spare. He was shoveling bacon in his mouth and looking all kinds of agitated. "What?" he asked seeing us all stare at him?

"Cutting it close aren't ya?" I teased.

"Fuck! I don't want to be here at all," he groaned.

"You do realize you smell like sex?" Embry said, snickering.

"Probably, because I just had some," Seth informed him, walking into the building.

We followed him into the building, laughing as we went. I had a feeling this was going to be a long day for poor ole Seth. Embry and I took off for first period laughing about Seth's mental state.

"Think he'll make it till last bell?" Embry asked.

"He says it's worse than the pull when you first imprint, and let me tell you that's impossible to ignore. He is probably in hell right now. We should be sympathetic." I told Em.

"Sure, but we're still going to make fun of his ass right?" he chuckled.

"Of course!" I told him laughing.

The next few classes dragged on as they always do. Kim and I walked to my locker to stash our books and headed to meet up with everyone for lunch. Embry, Jake, Brady, Kim and I were walking towards the cafeteria when Quil walked toward us in hysterics.

"What's so funny?" Kim asked.

"Have you seen Seth since this morning?" Quil asked.

"Not since English second period, he was agitated as fuck," Brady said.

"Poor bastard looks like he's coming off the crack pipe," Quil told us in between snorts of laughter. "I had third period with him and the fucker ran his hands through his hair so many times the teacher asked if he had lice." Quil howled.

Embry and Jake cracked up. Brady was less obvious with his chuckles, and I was doing everything in my power to keep a straight face as we walked into the cafeteria. We got our trays and headed to our table, finding Seth sitting with his head on the table looking like a rehab runaway. His whole body was slumped over, his hair was wild and I swore I saw the poor guy twitch. Quil was still laughing, Jake and Embry were at least trying not to laugh in front of him, and Kim looked at him as if he was an injured stray.

"Uh, Seth, man you ok?" Brady asked him.

"No," he groaned out.

**Leah's Pov**

"Bella there's nothing left to clean unless you plan to rewash the laundry... again. Sit down and relax." She was driving me crazy. I dragged her skinny ass into the bathroom, turned on the shower, did everything but strip her down, and put her in the tub myself. "What is going on with you?"

"I don't know. It's awful. I feel like I'm losing my mind. I think Seth is agitated too, I can feel it. I need a towel." she mumbled, looking around as if she had no idea where one might be.

"Here," I told her, handing her a towel. I could smell starch on it. "Bella did you starch the towels?" I asked her.

"I don't know, maybe. I went through an ironing binge around 9:00 this morning," she shrugged.

I watched as my new sister walked out of the bathroom, white starched towel wrapped around her, looking like hell.

"Bella, get dressed. I'll buy you a coffee," I told her. As much as I wanted to laugh at her, I felt bad. She really looked miserable. I knew all the imprints, wolves and non-wolves, felt each other's emotions. But what Bella was describing was a lot stronger than just the imprint pull. It had to be the marking. It made sense that the mark would make everything else more intense. I wondered how bad a day Seth was having if Bella was reacting this way.

Mom and Dad had yet to see Bella and Seth. They were with Billy and Old Quil last night going over the books, looking for any information about the marking and the ceremony.

Bella finally came out of her and Seth's room. I had to turn my face to keep from laughing. Her hair was pulled up, a few hickeys and some teeth scrapes plus Seth's marks on display. She was wearing jeans with Seth's football jersey, the one she had claimed right after they met. She looked like someone had pissed in her cheerios.

"Come on, Be-be let's go. You need a pick me up," I told her, dragging her up the stairs and to my car. We drove to the only coffee shop on the rez. We got a couple of coffees and sat down.

"Do you have patrol tomorrow?" she asked. I could tell she was trying to distract herself.

"No, I have the midnight shift tonight so I'm off tomorrow," I told her.

"Want to go to Port Angeles with me?" she asked.

"Sure, I need to go the mall anyway," I agreed.

"What are you planning to buy La-la?" Bella asked with the first genuine smile I'd seen all day.

"A little of this, a little of that. You know." I told her nonchalantly.

"Uh huh, you're going to buy some of Victoria's Secrets aren't you?" she sing- songed.

"Yep." I popped the P.

"You change your mind about waiting?" she quirked her brow at me.

"Yes, every thirty seconds. But, we're still sticking to our plan. I want something more than a sports bra the next time we dine from the candy aisle though," I told her. "Bella, if you look at your watch one more time I'm taking it off your wrist."

"I can't help it," she said looking completely lost.

My cell phone vibrated letting me know I had a text.

_Bring B, Seth looks like hell- K_

_B is not much better. 5 min.-L_

"Come on Bella, let's go." I dragged her out of out booth.

**Jared's Pov**

We had spent the last 10 minutes watching Seth unravel. He was agitated and antsy. His leg was bouncing so fast and high he was bouncing the table. Every few seconds he would look up at the clock on the wall, groan and put his head back down.

"Dude, you have got to stop. You're driving me crazy," Quil whined, earning himself a kick in the shin from Seth.

All of a sudden, Seth sat up and stared at the door.

"Oh thank god!" Kim said.

"What?" I asked.

"I sent Leah a text, and told her to bring Bella," my brilliant imprint said.

_Why didn't I think of that?_

"Leah's coming?" Brady asked perking up.

"Yep."

Bella and Leah came strolling through the door. Bella didn't look much better than Seth. He nearly took the whole table with him when he stood up, making his way to Bella. Leah shook her head, and found a seat in Brady's lap.

"Has she been as bad as that?" Kim asked nodding in Seth's direction.

"She ironed and starched everything from sheets to towels," Leah told us.

We watched as Seth put his face in Bella's neck and heard him take a deep breath, his shoulders visibly relaxing. Then he crashed his lips to hers. He reached down and grabbed her under her knees. Lifting her up, he pulled her legs around his waist as his hands cupped her ass. He moved his mouth to her neck and started devouring her as he pinned her against the wall next to a table of startled freshmen.

"Uh, do you think he remembers he's in the middle of the cafeteria with the entire school watching?" Jake asked.

"Nope!" Embry said laughing.

"How much you want to bet those starched sheets are about to go up in flames?" Jake snickered.

"If they make it to the house," Leah said, and then yelled, "Seth!" As soon as he turned around Leah threw him her keys. She shook her head laughing. "He better not have sex in my car."

"I can't believe he made it to lunch," Embry said.

"How has he been?" Leah asked.

We all started laughing. Quil told her about the lice incident making her laugh so hard she was gasping for air.

"Bella ironed and starched the sheets and towels, and cleaned the apartment top to bottom… twice," she told us.

**Seth's Pov**

I was sitting at the lunch table, my leg bouncing, feeling like I could snap at any second. Then I felt the tension drain from my body_. Bella. _I raised my head and looked towards the door. There walking beside Leah was my wife.

_Thank you Taha Aki._

I made my way over to her and buried my face in her hair as her scent washed over me. All I could smell was Bella. All I could feel was my mate. I crashed my lips to hers tasting her mouth, our tongues tangled together. Fucking bliss. I reached down, grabbed Bella under her knees swiftly bringing her up, and wrapped her legs around my waist.

I moved from her lips to her neck, tasting her freshly washed skin, sucking my marks, the marks that made her mine. I felt Bella's hands in my hair tugging as she exposed more of her neck for me. I heard Leah call me, and then she toss me her keys.

Once inside the apartment I quickly carried Bella to our bedroom and sat her on the bed. She was wearing my jersey. I loved seeing her in my clothes.

I stood a few feet from our bed looking at my mate, my wife. Her skin was flushed, her lips swollen and her beautiful chocolate eyes hooded. She was looking at me the way that let me know she loved and wanted me just as much as I did her.

"Come here," Bella said, crooking her finger at me.

I walked to the edge of the bed. Bella kissed my lips sweetly, then reached to the hem of my shirt and started pulling it up. She brought herself up with it until she stood on the bed. Once my shirt was off, she just looked at me, eyes filled with lust.

Bella lifted the hem of her own shirt pulling it off, and then unclasped her bra. Her heavy breast tempted me as they rose with every breath she took. I reached my hands up and just before I could fill them with her full creamy mounds, Bella put her hand on my chest. She had a sly smirk on her lips." You can look but don't touch."

Bella reached her hands to my head and dragged her nails across my scalp as she locked her eyes on mine. When she reached the nape of my neck, she scraped her nails across my shoulders and leaned in flicking her tongue across my nipple.

I wanted to touch her so bad, but I also wanted know what she planned to do to me.

Bella's nails made a trail down my back as she pulled my other nipple into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it before gently biting down.

"Baby please, I want to touch you," I begged.

"No."

Bella brought her nails down my sides as her mouth kissed, licked and bit down my chest. I looked down and saw her mouth kissing my skin and her tongue licking me, as her nails made burning paths along my skin. She dipped her tongue in my belly button then stood back up looking at me. "Put your hands in your pockets."

I did exactly what she wanted even if I was whimpering on the inside. I watched as she unbuttoned her jeans and slid them down her legs, tossing them to the floor. She was left in only a tiny pair of lacy purple panties that I wanted to chew off. Her scent was heavy, taunting me as it danced around the room.

"Baby, I can smell you," I growled.

"I love it when you growl. Gets me wet," she said, licking her lips.

"Fuck!" I had my fists clenched as they rested inside my pockets. "I want to taste you."

"Do you?" she asked.

"Yess," I moaned.

"Hmmm, I don't know Seth," she said. She cupped her own breast, her hard pink nipple peeking our between her fingers. Her other hand rested just below the fabric of her panties. "I don't think you're ready yet," she said. She removed her hands from her body and looked me in the eye as she pulled her panties down her legs, letting them fall to the floor.

She brought her face to mine, careful not to let any of her body touch me. She sucked my bottom lip into her mouth, nibbling on it. I could hear myself moaning. My dick was so hard I thought it might burst through my jeans. Bella bit down on my lip so hard I tasted blood, then she ran her tongue over it soothing the sting.

"Fuck Bella," I moaned. The smell of her arousal was making my mouth water.

"Turn around." I turned away mourning the lost view of her body. I felt Bella press her breast into my back and groaned at the contact. She started kissing my shoulders, nipping then letting her tongue drag along my skin. When she reached the muscle that joins my shoulder to my neck, she kissed the spot.

"If I could mark you, this is where I would do it," she said before biting down.

Holy shit the idea was hot, and it make me growl long and loud.

"I fucking love it when your wolf growls," she said biting the skin just below my ear.

"Baby, please, let me taste you." I shamelessly begged.

"I'm so wet my thighs are slick," she taunted me, licking the shell of my ear. "I would mark you here too." She grazed her teeth on the back of my neck just below my hair line." My wolf was at the surface begging to be freed.

Bella gently kissed and licked her way to my other shoulder while she ran her nails down my chest, pulling the hair below my belly button through her fingers. My chest was rumbling with my constant growling. Bella's hands snaked down to my waist, popping the button on my jeans.

"Stay still!" she ordered me before unzipping my pants and running one little finger down my length ignoring my head. Then she scraped her nails down the inside of my thighs careful not to touch my raging hard on. I felt her remove her hands from my body and then her mouth was at my ear.

"Is my wolf at the surface yet?" she asked.

"Yes," I told her.

"I love your wolf. If I could, I would mark you all over." She licked my shoulder. "I would sink my teeth into you, making sure everyone knew you were mine." Her voice was husky as she bit down.

"FUCK!" I roared. "I fucking want you now," I growled.

"What do you want? Do you want to taste me or do you want to claim me?"

_I wanted both._

"Every growl, every taste of your skin makes me wet. Is that what you want? To lick every drop of my liquid warmth? I love your tongue on me." her lips teased mine.

"Goddamn," I moaned. Bella was playing with fucking fire.

"Just looking at you makes me want you. The way you feel sliding into me. You are the only one who will ever know what my body feels like. I am only yours. When you cum inside me, I feel your release rush into me thick and hot coating my insides. Oh fuck Seth, just thinking about it makes me wet and tingly. Mmm your cum in me makes me cum."

_I really didn't know how much more I could take._

"FUCK! I want you. I'm going to bury my dick in your sweet pussy," I told her. My chest was rumbling and my wolf was snarling.

"Mmm, good choice," she purred. "You've been such a good boy; I'll give you a treat." She offered me her fingers. Fuck me sideways they were coated in her sweet flavor. I greedily sucked them in my mouth. "Wait until I tell you to turn around."

I waited what felt like forever but was only seconds before I heard Bella's voice.

"Touch me."

I turned around. Bella was on her hands and knees, her ass in the air. The scent of her arousal made me dizzy. Her swollen lips were glistening with her juices. She was looking in the mirror, staring straight at me.

"See the mirror? I'm going to watch you fuck me," she said.

"Oh, I'm ganna fuck you baby," I told her as I slammed into her fast and hard.

"OH GOD!" Bella screamed as I entered her.

All I could do was growl as Bella's liquid heat enveloped my member. I was standing at the edge of the bed. I grabbed Bella's hips, pulled her against me as I pounded into her. "Shit, you are so fucking tight."

"S-ss...Seth."

I climbed on the bed, my knees on the outside of Bella's legs, pushing my dick harder and deeper into her. Bella's screams spurred me on. Our bodies were slick with sweat and her smell was so strong I could feel it on me like a heavy curtain.

I moved my hands to her shoulders pulling her up, her back against my chest, never breaking my rhythm. I caught a glimpse of us in the mirror and it almost made me blow. Bella's nude form against my own. Her perfect round tits bouncing, her hard nipples staring back at me. Her face awash in pleasure, my name falling from her lips.

_Fuck yeah; this was the mother fucking epitome of visual ecstasy._

Bella reached her hands above her head, finding my neck and bringing me down to her mouth. She kissed me, all tongue and teeth as she fisted my hair and started pulling.

I drove myself into her harder and faster, listening to her wails. I moved my mouth to her neck and started sucking on the marks of my wolf. Bella was rotating her hips as I rammed into her, and oh fuck it felt good. I pulled, sucked and nibbled my wife. We came together moaning each other's name.

I slowed my pace but kept thrusting into her as her tight cunt milked my cock.

"You're still hard," she said looking directly at me through the mirror.

"Yes. That's what happens when you provoke my wolf," I told her, looking back at her.

"Good cause as soon as you pull out of me, you're going to lie down and I'm going to sink myself on you." She stated.

My wolf growled. He wanted to be released. I made my way up to the head of the bed, dick still hard. I watched as my fuck hot wife made her way to me. Bella kissed my skin as she slinked her way up my body. I hissed as she slid down my length. She was still so wet and her tightness surrounded me.

"Tell me how you want it?" Bella asked moving her hips slowly, then fast.

"I want you slow, I want you fast, I just fucking want you," I told her. I brought my hands up to her tits, letting my fingers pull on her nipples. Bella moaned and pulled on my hands to get me to sit up.

I raised myself into a sitting position. Bella instantly unfolded her knees and wrapped her legs around my waist, her chest flush to mine. Oh, hell that made her fit me more snugly.

"You feel so good," she moaned into my mouth.

I gripped her ass with my hands holding her close to me. Bella moved her hips in circles, kissing my neck, my mouth, and biting my shoulders. "Fuck Bella," I groaned.

Her mouth was all over me, licking, nibbling and biting, as she rode me. She slid her hands up my arms and into my hair, letting her nails scrape the hair at the nape of my neck. Bella kissed her way to my ear, taking little bites the whole way. She was driving me into a frenzy. "I have a complaint, husband of mine," she whispered in my ear.

"And what's that wife?"

"I've given you all of me. My heart, my soul, my body," she said as she ground against me. Oh, god she felt good. "Everything I am is yours." She bit my neck. "But you haven't given me all of you. I want your wolf. I am not afraid of him. And I want him," she said, looking me straight in the eyes.

I knew she meant every word she said. _Thank you imprint spirits! _"You may regret that," I told her as I grabbed her ass and growled.

"Never!"

The wolf inside me howled knowing he was getting of his leash. _Ahhh Hell, let the wolf games begin_, I thought. I kept my hands on her hips, thrusting up as I pulled her down.

"Oh Fuck Seth!" she yelled as she threw her head back, her throat exposed. My mate's exposed throat looked like delicious prey. Bella's tits were jiggling as I pounded into her.

My wolf roared. There was no keeping him at bay now. He was free, and he wanted what was his.

**Bella's Pov**

Seth slapped my ass hard then flipped me on my back. The look he gave me was predatory and set me on fire. He pulled one leg up, kissing it as he lifted it to his shoulder, nibbling my ankle. Then he repeated his actions with my other leg. I had both my legs draped over his shoulders, as he thrust into me harder than he ever had before.

"OH GOD!" I screamed.

Seth was relentless, his thrusts growing deeper with every swing of his hip. The constant growling from his chest was only furthering my appetite for him.

"Fuck baby!" he yelled as he gripped my thigh with one hand and our headboard with the other. I could hear myself screaming and moaning but I couldn't make out the incoherent words escaping my mouth.

The force with which he was fucking me, because really that was what we were doing, should have split me in half. But we were made for each other and it was nothing short of mind numbing euphoria. His body was perfect, bronzed and muscled, his eyes pitch black, drops of sweat sliding down his chest. His hair was showing I had had my hands in it.

_Fuck me, this was the perfect visual._

Seth pulled my legs from his shoulders and pulled himself from me. He grabbed my waist and flipped me on all fours, then reentered me all in one fluid motion. I felt electrified, heat and shock waves awakening every nerve in my body.

"Grab the headboard," he growled.

As soon as my hands were wrapped around the wooden bars of our headboard Seth slammed into me so fast, so deep my vision blurred.

"FUCK!" I screamed. He pumped himself into me at inhuman speed and strength. Seth's hands were wound in my hair, pulling as his mouth covered my neck in kisses and licks.

"Scared yet?" he growled out.

"NO!" And I wasn't. Not at all.

"Oh, Fuck me!" I screamed.

I felt Seth swell inside me and knew he was close, his thrusts becoming faster and harder. Oh, god it all felt so good.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" I chanted.

"Still want your wolf?"

"Fuck Yes!"

"Good, he fucking wants you." Seth roared. As his thrust became wickedly hard, his grip on my hair got tighter. I felt his teeth sink into my neck and felt him sucking my flesh as we came together, falling to the bed in a naked, sweaty, sated heap.

**Leah's Pov**

The pack was all over, waiting for Mom and Dad, Billy and Harry to get here.

"I am so glad my parents aren't on the council. I can't imagine telling them I mounted Kim and bit her," Jared said, shaking his head.

"Bella might set a new record for blushing," Embry joked.

"Shit, I didn't think of that. Damn, both your parents are Elders," Brady said.

"Yep." I told him, kissing his cheek.

"Sucks to be you bro," Jake said laughing.

"I just want the fucker to phase," Quil said.

"You better watch your Bella fantasies. Seth is going to end up beating you to death," Sam warned him.

"Fuck, I just want to know how the hell he split the table in half." Embry said shaking his head.

Yeah ok, most of the pack wanted to know the answer to that question. Mom, dad, Billy and Old Quil came through the door, "Where are they?" mom asked. Neither mom nor dad had seen Seth and Bella yet. Mom was dying to start work on the ceremony.

"They're downstairs," I told them.

"Well someone, go get them," she huffed, impatiently.

"Leah, you may be the only one he won't kill if they're distracted," Sam said.

"Fine," I grumbled. I made my way downstairs, the smell of sex nearly knocking me over before I even reached the apartment door. I knocked, knowing better than to just walk in.

No answer. I knocked again…. and again. After five minutes, I cautiously opened the door and let myself in. The smell just got stronger. I walked to their bedroom door and knocked. No answer. _Give me a break,_ I thought.

I knocked again. Same response. Nothing!

Please do not be naked, please do not be naked, I prayed as I opened the door.

"Seth, Bella. Wake up," I whisper yelled.

They were in a naked heap in the middle of the bed, a thin sheet covering their lower bodies. Thankfully the way they were laying left Bella's top covered by Seth's chest. So while I knew they were naked I wasn't seeing anything. Thank the spirits for tiny miracles.

"WAKE UP!" I yelled.

Seth raised his head, shifting slightly and pulling the thin sheet that was covering him off. Oh dear spirits my tiny miracle was gone. I could not move my eyes fast enough. I was scarred for life. I never want to think about what I just saw.

"What?" he asked sleepily.

"Everyone is upstairs. It's time for the Council meeting," I told him looking at the ceiling.

"Shit. We'll be up after we shower," he said.

"No time, Old Quil and Billy are already here," I told him. "I'm going upstairs. Spray some Lysol or something. It reeks in here."

Willing myself to have short-term amnesia, I made my way back upstairs. I sat in Brady's lap and buried my head in his chest.

"Naked, huh?" Embry snickered.

About ten minutes later Seth and Bella made their way into the living room with everyone. The entire pack tried to hide their smirks as the heavy scent of sex assaulted our noses. But what sent everyone over the edge and into hysterical fits of laugher weren't our sensitive noses. It was the fact that Seth, who was shirtless, had green, red and purple all over his stomach, by the waist of his jeans, and at the corners of his mouth.

While Bella's lips were a strange purple color, her chin had smudges of the same colors that dotted Seth's body. Her shirt ended just above her belly button where again the same smudges of red, purple and green were spattered across her pale skin.

"What the hell is all over you?" Jake asked.

Seth looked at Bella then down at himself. "Fun Dip," he told us, smirking. The room was silent until laughter erupted like thunder. I looked over at mom and dad to find them wiping tears from their eyes they were laughing so hard.

"I can't wait till you phase," Quil muttered.

After the laughing had died down, mom and dad both gave Seth and Bella hugs.

Seth sat in the recliner, nestling Bella in his lap as he folded his arms around her, his chin resting on her shoulder.

"Ahem!" Billy tried getting everyone's attention. "While we understand the pack mind allows little privacy, we want to be as respectful to Seth and Bella as possible and have decided to close this meeting. We are asking that the pack leave and return in one hour. Sam, as Alpha you will witness the council meeting, representing the pack on Seth's behalf. Bella as an imprint and marked mate you are a member of the pack and are entitled to have a witness on your behalf as well."

Bella turned to look at me. I nodded my acceptance and sat down on the floor in front of her and Seth. The pack filed out of the house leaving the Elders, Sam, the newlyweds and me.

"We've called this meeting to discuss and inscribe into our History Books the first marking of this generation's Protectors," Old Quil said, near giddy.

"Bella, as Seth's imprint, are you aware of the significance of a wolf marking his mate, and what it means according to the Quileute Tribe?" Billy asked.

"Yes, I am." Bella confirmed, before turning to kiss Seth's shoulder.

"Seth, can you confirm that your imprint has been marked?" Dad asked.

"Yes, I marked my imprint." Seth said. He didn't even try to hide the huge smile on his face or the rumbles coming from his chest.

"Did you mark Bella during the first claiming?" Billy enquired.

"Yes, the first time I marked Bella was during the first claiming," Seth answered.

"Did you say the first time you marked Bella? Have you marked her more than once?" Old Quil wanted to know.

"I've marked Bella three times," Seth replied.

Hell, I only knew of two_. How many times was he going to bite her?_

"Our books tell us the mark is dictated by the wolf, do you agree? And can you add anything to that?" Billy asked.

"Yes, the wolf in me demanded that I mark her as mine. The desire to mark Bella and make her mine has been present from the beginning. I have never felt anything stronger," Seth told them.

"Do you know why you have marked her more than once?" Billy queried.

"No, each time felt like a need, a compulsion," Seth explained.

"And was the compulsion just as strong the second and third time?" Old Quil asked.

"Yes, maybe more so." Seth admitted.

"Are each of the marks on her neck?" Billy asked.

"Yes." He nodded.

I saw dad shift, and then turn to mom, "I'm going to busy myself making some drinks and snacks," mom said getting up.

"Before we get started with the more private questions, please know that we don't ask them to invade your privacy. The information is needed for the Pack History and will help future marked mates," Billy said.

"Wait, what else are we supposed to answer? We just confirmed that Seth marked me. Isn't that all you need to know?" Bella asked in a small voice. I wanted to know the answer to this too, we were all under the impression it would just be to confirm that the marking took place. I looked at Sam and he looked just as surprised as I did.

"The books tell us little about the markings other than what it is, and what it means. You and Seth are the first couple to be marked. Your information will help the future marked pairs, and help add to the History of the Pack," Old Quil told her.

"What exactly do you want to know, that mom left the room over?" Seth demanded.

"There are certain details that we need to know," Old Quil told him.

"There's practically been a countdown going on, and not once did anyone mention you expected us to give you details. What the fuck?" Seth sounded pissed.

"We thought you knew." Old Quil defended himself.

"No, I didn't, and no one else in the pack did either. Not even our Alpha. Ask the questions, I want this over with now," Seth told him, fuming.

I watched as Billy and Dad looked embarrassed, both blushing under their dark skin.

"Did each marking take place while… while…." Billy was stuttering.

Old Quil looked over at dad and Billy, shaking his head. "Seth, were you behind your mate when each marking took place?" Old Quil asked.

I could hear Bella's heart start racing, and without looking knew she was blushing fiercely.

"Yes," Seth told him through gritted teeth.

"Time out. We will not record the next few minutes," Billy said.

"I'll be right back," Bella told Seth walking in to the kitchen.

Seth turned to look at me. "I'm on it," I told him. Bella and I walked into the kitchen. I handed her the bottle of vodka she was reaching for and she immediately took a big swig.

"That bad?" Mom asked sympathetically.

Bella just nodded her head, taking another drink. "Seth, uh can I …?" Bella started saying, looking at the beer she grabbed for Seth. I felt bad for her. Between the bombshell the Elders just dropped, and not knowing what mom would say about her giving Seth a beer even though he was her husband, she looked near tears.

"Bella honey, I know Seth is grown. Take your husband a beer," mom smiled at her.

Bella hugged mom, whispering thank you to her. I had a feeling more was said between the two than just the words spoken. We made our way back to the living room.

"Seth, Bella, tell me if it would be easier to be blunt or if I should keep stuttering?" Billy asked.

"Just be blunt, we're here having to answer questions about our sex life that we didn't know we were going to be asked. So just ask, we'll answer," Seth told him.

"Alright. We will start recording again. Seth when you marked Bella did the bite cause her pain?"

I knew the answer to this and cringed. I looked over at Bella to see her biting her lip, and steadily drinking from her vodka bottle. I didn't think Bella had eaten yet, because the vodka was already working her system. We had never seen a drunken Bella. I had a feeling we were in for a show.

"No, Bella did not feel pain during the marking or after. I licked the wounds after piercing her skin, and they healed as fast as a wound on a wolf does," Seth informed them.

"How can you be sure?" Old Quil said.

"I just am," Seth said, clenching his jaw.

"Bella, were the markings painful in any way?" Old Quil asked.

"No, just as Seth told you it was not painful." Bella took another huge drink from her bottle.

"You're positive there was no pain involved?" Old Quil asked.

"Fuck this, you spring the fact that we're expected to give you details about our sex life then you don't accept the answers we give you. I have answered twice, Bella answered. No, it did not hurt her, yes, I am sure. Next question," Seth snarled.

"Seth, I'm only trying to be thorough. The little information we have says the marking hurts the imprint when it's given," Old Quil told him.

"You realize this isn't some girl I'm fucking, Bella is my wife!" Seth yelled.

_Oh, hell little brother is pissed!_

Seth looked at Bella. I knew he hated the fact that she was uncomfortable. "I don't know why your book says it's painful, it wasn't for us. Maybe it works differently for every couple," he said.

"How would you describe your and Bella's experience?" Old Quil asked.

"Baby, just do it like a band-aid. I am getting drunk. Hopefully, I will not remember anything about this tomorrow. Hell, you have already been asked if you mounted me. How much worse can it get?" she asked taking a big gulp of her bottle.

_She was going to be DRUNK!_

"As soon as my teeth broke Bella's skin we both came. Same reaction for all three markings. Enough details for you?" Seth's jaw was clenched, his teeth grinding.

I felt so bad for them. This was much worse than I'd thought it would be. Poor Bella was going to be tanked.

"What can you tell us about the marks?" dad asked looking regretful.

"The bites healed as fast as a wound heals on me. They are the same temperature as my body. Touching the marks in any way is a good thing," Seth told them.

I was pretty sure Bella was way past buzzed.

"I'm not discounting your answer I simply don't understand. When you say it's a good thing to touch the marks what do you mean?" Old Quil asked.

_Oh spirits, they were stupid._

"He means, if he touches them, licks them or bites them I want to jump him," Bella told them. Sam choked on his drink, and Seth just started whispering in her ear too low for even Sam or me to hear.

"Does there seem to be any side effect for either of you from the marking?" Billy asked.

"Yes, I made it to lunch today at school then had to leave. I don't even know how I made it that long. The pull was even stronger than when I first imprinted. I felt like I was going to climb out of my skin." Seth described.

"Bella wasn't much better. She was fidgety and drove me crazy. She starched and ironed the sheets and towels. She was agitated and said she thought Seth was too because she could feel it. I got a text from Kim telling me to get her up there because Seth was losing it. Once Bella got there the two of them left," I told them.

"Did you both relax when reunited?" Billy asked.

"Yes," Seth said.

"Anything else?" Billy asked.

"There have been a few changes. Seeing Bella's neck or throat makes me crazy. It was always difficult because of the desire to mark her, but even now that she is marked, seeing her throat calls to my wolf. I don't know if it's the mark or not, we don't have a before and after to compare, but it's very difficult to not be with her," Seth told them.

"The History Books say with time it gets easier to be away from your imprint." Dad told him, misunderstanding.

Oh lord, how much worse was this going to get. First, they want details and then they do not understand anything.

"The pull is hard to handle, the need to be near her is damn near impossible to ignore. But, even more than that, the need to _BE_ with her is insane." Seth shook his head.

"Yes we understand you needing to be near your imprint," Old Quil said.

"You three are clueless," I huffed.

"Fuck! Yes, I need to be near her, but I am talking about being with her. I want to be with Bella constantly. I want her naked and I want to be inside her. I don't know how to make it any clearer, when we are together it's absolute completion. She is my wife, and I want her. I want to feel her, and taste her all the goddamn time. Fuck! How can you not know what I'm talking about? We never had sex before the marking, so I have no idea if that is a side effect of the mark or not. But, I don't think it is. I already told you seeing her throat makes me want her even more. Fuck, she is going to look like she's been strangled if I don't stop, but I physically can't," Seth told them rubbing his hands across his face.

The three stooges just sat there looking at him. I wondered how much was for the fact that Seth was talking about sex, or the amount of curse words he used in front of them which he has never done before, or if they caught the way his voice hung on the word wife.

"Is it possible that you feel that way because everything is new?" Billy asked.

"No. Not everything is new," Seth told them getting more pissed off by the second.

"Well when you go from nothing to everything it can be overwhelming," Old Quil said.

I looked over to see Seth's hands shaking, and Bella looked pissed.

"Enough!" Bella suddenly shouted "We should have been told you wanted details. Then we could have been prepared, but we were not and no I don't think you thought we knew. We were under the impression you were going to ask if I was marked, I would show you my neck and we would be done. Then when we give you details that by the way I do not think are any of your damn business you ignore our answers. You are pissing Seth off and I do not like it. Therefore, you tell me what you want to know. I want this over with."

Oh hell, Bella was pissed and just as defensive of Seth as he was of her. I saw Sam smirk from the corner of my eye. Dad even looked puffed out with pride. Billy was hiding a grin and Old Quil actually looked scared.

"Baby, look at me," Bella cooed to Seth. "Seth, I'm okay." She kissed the corners of his mouth before she kissed his lips. Seth calmed down almost instantly, sitting and pulling Bella into his lap.

"Now Old Quilly what else do you need to know?" Bella asked.

I almost swallowed my tongue when she called him Old Quilly. Everyone knows Quil Sr. is a hard ass, and my tiny sister just tore him a new one and gave him a ridiculous nic-name. Billy and Dad were biting their cheeks and enjoying this.

"Uh... we need to know about the marks, how they affect you both," he told her still stuttering.

"I'll show you my marks. Don't touch them. Seth won't like it," she said standing up.

Seth stood with her, pulling her to his chest and pulling her hair out of the way so that the marks could be seen. He was growling lowly. He was not kidding when he said seeing her neck drove him crazy.

"Seth, can I look? I haven't seen them," Sam asked. Seth nodded his head, and Sam came forward looking, but kept his distance when Seth gave him a warning growl. When the Elders had inspected the marks from a distance, they sat back down.

"What else?" Bella demanded.

"Seth said he doesn't believe it's the mark making it hard to not be with each other, do you feel the same?" Billy asked.

"Yes, I do. I think it's just us," Bella told them.

"We mean no disrespect to anyone with this next question." Billy looked at Bella and Seth, then gave Sam a long look. "We have tossed around a few theories, but would like to know what both you and Seth thinks. Seth being the youngest and aside from Leah, the newest to imprint, why do you think you felt the desire to mark your mate before anyone else?" Billy asked.

"Babe, you want to go first?" Seth asked Bella smiling.

"Sure."

"I know everyone has the thought that it's because we had to wait for the claiming making the desire to mark me stronger. I think it made our bond stronger but not the urge to mark me. Seth told me from the beginning he wanted to mark me. I think it is because I am not afraid of his wolf. I don't see them as separate. The wolf side is as much a part of who Seth is as my clumsiness is a part of me. Simple," Bella told them.

"But all the other imprints including Brady have seen their mates phase," Billy said.

"True and I can't speak for the other imprints. I only know how I feel. I am sitting right now, but sitting does not make me any less clumsy then when I get up and start walking. Seth not being phased right now, does not make him any less of a wolf. I see it as the same." Bella explained.

"That is a good theory, but what makes you so certain in your belief?" Dad asked.

"Lots of things. Seth imprinted on me without being phased but it's because he can phase that he imprinted. Seth is just as protective of me with fur as he is without. All the parts of Seth make him who he is, including the wolf." Bella gave Seth a smile.

"And Seth would you agree?" Billy asked.

"Yes, but I'm also not afraid to let the wolf part of me show around Bella even while not phased," Seth told him.

"If Bella's theory is correct, Seth what made you not afraid to show her the wolf side?" Billy asked.

"It was easy. She wasn't afraid to see it, and I was provoked." Seth told them.

"Were you angry?" Billy asked.

I watched as Seth looked at Bella, a small smirk threatening to grace his face. I had a feeling this was a story the Elders did not really want to hear. Seth's small smirk finally broke free and lit up his face.

"I told him if he got all of me, then I got all of him, wolf too," Bella told them, never breaking Seth's eye contact.

I watched as Billy, Dad and Old Quil realized what Bella said. The old men actually blushed as red as Bella normally does.

"Are we finished?" Bella asked.

"Uh, yeah. We may have more questions later though," Old Quil stuttered.

"I think maybe you're drunk," Seth told her laughing.

"Baby, no maybe about it. I'm totally drunk and now I need a shower because the fun dip is sticky," she told him.

"Go, phase in 30 minutes," Sam said laughing.

Seth grabbed Bella and threw her over his shoulder.

"Wait!" Bella called out as Seth started walking. "Old Quilly, I'm going to type up a questionnaire that you three can use for the next marked couple. No way are you putting my sister through this," Bella told him, pointing her finger at him.

"Ok babe, shower." She said slapping Seth's ass.

We watched as Seth and Bella disappeared down the stairs. Mom came walking out of the kitchen grinning like she knew the worlds secrets.

"How much did you hear?" Dad asked her.

"Enough to know you three are stupid old men. That my tiny daughter in law is a force to be reckoned with and that Charlie Swan should start planning a wedding. Oh, and that Sam won't be seeing Seth in 30 minutes," mom said sitting down. "So Quilly how do you like the newest Clearwater?" she asked laughing.

"That little slip of a girl is scary," he said shaking his head.


	21. Chapter 21 Take a Bow

**Betas: Tayjay & Jusobele**

* * *

**CH.21 Take a Bow (**continuing from council meeting**)**

**Leah's Pov**

"You do know that was messed up right?" I asked looking at the elders.

"We needed the information and honestly didn't know what to ask," Billy defended.

"Do you have any idea how lucky you are Seth didn't rip you apart?" Sam asked them.

"What did you three ask?" Mom wanted to know.

"Oh they basically made Seth and Bella give them explicit details about their sex life," I told Mom.

"You three should be ashamed or yourselves," she scolded them.

"Not to worry, I think they just found out what happens when they piss off the wolf's mate," Sam chuckled, looking at the three blushing stooges.

Sam calmed himself, putting on his Alpha mask, "We are going to have to figure something out to help Seth at school."

"Mr. Miller may be able to help, he knows of the pack. It should not be difficult to come up with a plan that works for everyone. We can give him a call and have him meet us at the council building," Billy suggested.

All serious talk ended as the pack returned, and quickly took seats. "Is it time to phase yet?" Quil asked, way too excited.

"Quil, watch yourself. You do not want to piss Seth off with your thoughts of Bella," Sam warned.

"Where the hell are they anyway?" Paul asked.

I shrugged, "Shower."

"Damn, someone's going to have to hose them down. They spent half the day in bed and now they're in the shower." Jared shook his head making the pack snicker and the three stooges plus Mom, blush.

"Well I'm not going down there again, someone call their cell." No way in hell was I volunteering for that shit.

After a dozen attempts to call their cells, Seth answered, with Quil being the lucky (or unlucky by the sounds of it) winner.

_What the fuck do you want?-S_

_Your presence is requested upstairs.-Q_

_I'm in the goddamn shower!-S_

_Click…_

The pack was snickering having heard every word. "Sounds like he was happy to hear from you," Embry laughed.

Twenty minutes later Seth and Bella made their way upstairs, freshly showered and smelling heavily of sex. Bella still looked blissfully toasted. Seth sat down, with Bella in his lap.

"Is she drunk?" Jake asked.

"Yep," Sam said laughing.

"What the hell was so important that you called my cell phone eleven times?" Seth asked, not happy at all.

"We need to phase. Quil is excited for his own selfish reasons. I however need to see the pull you are talking about. The council is going to work with Mr. Miller to come up with a plan so we don't have another lunch room incident," Sam told Seth with a smirk. Yeah, Sam may be Alpha, but he couldn't hide the fact he found this funny as hell. Alpha or not, he was still just a guy.

"That was a good kiss," Bella dreamily sighed.

"If that's what you call a kiss, I can't wait to phase," Quil grinned. He was going to end up half dead, if he didn't shut up.

"JR. I'd watch myself if I were you," Old Quil warned him, making his two dopey sidekicks, Mom, Sam, and I laugh. "Don't say I didn't warn you, Pup," Old Quil said as he and the rest of the Elders left.

"Bye Quilly!" Bella sang out to the amused and shocked faces of the pack.

"Good night, Bella. And NO, no one else may call me that," he said in his signature gruff voice.

After they were gone, the pack started to look antsy. I knew everyone was anxious to see inside Seth's mind.

"Ooh my bottle," Bella said excitedly as she grabbed the vodka bottle and took a swig. She had managed to turn herself in Seth's lap and was now straddling him, their eyes locked on each other's. I didn't even think it was a conscious thing, they moved together without thought.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road," Jared said. He was acting just as stupid as Quil. Though looking around, I thought most of the pack wanted to phase.

I saw irritation flash through Bella's eyes just before I saw a small smirk play at her lips. _Oh hell, a drunken Bella is a lot more brazen than a buzzed Bella_, I thought. She glanced at me, letting me know she was about to fuck with them. Sam gave a small nod, letting me know he knew what was going on.

"You know, baby between the very explicit and graphic details the Elders wanted to know," (_she said, grinding against Seth_) "and the eagerness of your pack for you to phase," (_Bella brought one of Seth's hands to her waist as she rocked her hips against him_) "I'm beginning to think it would have been easier" (_she brought Seth's other hand to her chest) _if we just let everyone_ (raked her nails down Seth's chest and _moaned) watch."

I took a quick glance around the room. Most of the guys had their mouths hanging open. I would have been trying to gouge my eyes out and plug my ears except I knew Bella was about to mind fuck the pack.

"Or maybe we should have gotten that camcorder we talked about. (_She said, trailing her tongue across Seth's throat, landing on his ear and pulling his lobe into her mouth._) Then we could have all sat here and watched every kiss (_she licked Seth's lips_), every touch (_she gripped Seth through his pants_). Mm yeah, they could have heard every scream (_Bella moaned and arched her back_)."

I looked around the pack. The guys were nearly drooling. I thought Quil actually was. Paul was doing a good impersonation of Tigger. Sam had his cheek hollowed out from biting it to keep himself from laughing.

"You might be right. (_Seth said gripping Bella's hips and thrusting against her_) It would have been easier and faster if they had just been able to watch every delicious swipe of my tongue. (_Seth said dragging his tongue across Bella's collarbone_) Every bounce of your tits. (_Seth pulled her shirt covered nipple into his mouth_.)"

I was enjoying the fact that the pack was going to be brain ninja-ed for their immaturity but I was suffering with all the unwanted imagery in my head.

"They could have watched as I buried myself in you. (_Seth said dramatically letting his eyes roll in the back of his head._)"

"But baby, don't forget the biting," Bella interrupted.

"Yes the biting, definitely one of my favorite things." (_Seth said pulling Bella's top lip into his mouth and nibbling_.)

"Mmmm yes, the biting," Bella moaned. (_Pulling Seth's bottom lip into her mouth, sucking and then biting hard enough that everyone could smell the blood._)

"You do like it rough, don't you?" (_Seth asked as he pulled Bella from his lap and slammed her down on him, then crashed his lips to hers_.)

Looking around at the pack, I saw that they were all shifting in their seats, eyes glazed over. It was fucking funny as hell.

"Nah, let's save the home movies just for us," Bella said, breaking their kiss.

"Well boys, are you ready to phase?" Seth asked standing up with a huge ass smirk on his face.

_Silence…_

"That was mean as hell!" Quil said, looking like he wanted to cry.

Sam and I started laughing so hard; he was snorting and I could barely breathe. "That is the funniest shit I've ever seen," Sam said thorough his snorts.

The pack were all cursing and grumbling as they slowly and what looked like painfully, made their way to the back door.

Seth pushed Bella into the wall and kissed her so hard I had to turn the other way. "When I get back, I'm going to fuck you senseless." He whispered in her ear but we all heard, causing a few of the guys to groan.

"Hurry," she told him.

"Yeah, I think I'll sit this phase out," I told Sam, who nodded with a chuckle and left with the rest of the pack.

"Damn girl!" I told her. "Part of me wants to hurl, part of me wants to keep laughing at the fact that you just brain fucked the guys, and the other part of me wants to call Brady and say fuck the waiting," I told her.

"How long are you going to wait?" Bella asked.

"I honestly don't know, I mean we don't have the calendar ruling us like you and Seth did. I know I want to make sure we have more than just the pull of the imprint. You and Seth being forced to wait really let you two fall in love on top of the imprint. I want that. You have a better bond than the others do, even they know it." I confessed.

"I love that Seth and I are friends, and partners, and now lovers. It feels equal. Leah, you and Brady are already falling in love and you will know when the time is right. Just don't be scared to act on it when you feel it," Bella told me.

"Thanks, you're a good sister."

"You too." She smiled.

I looked at her feeling a little awkward, "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, I did just dry hump your brother in front of you. I sort of owe you," she said laughing.

"Everything about you and Seth is so sweet. Does it bother you that he says he's going to fuck you instead of something more romantic? I never thought I'd hear Seth talk like that," I admitted.

"Seth loves me and I love him. I can feel it in everything. I see it when he looks at me, or holds my hand. Making love to Seth doesn't have to be slow and romantic every time. It can be whatever the mood is and honestly after waiting so long to be with each other, sometimes we want each other so much you can't call it anything but fucking," she told me.

"Well damn," I said not knowing what else to say.

"Can I ask you something?" She said in a serious voice.

"I just saw you dry humping my brother, and we just talked about how you two want each other so much sometimes you just fuck. We are way past secrets and embarrassment Sister," I told her, laughing.

"So true." Bella giggled.

"Seth always felt the desire to mark me, and I've always felt the need to be marked by him. Do you have the urge to mark Brady?" I could tell this was something she had thought about.

"Honestly yes, but I'm not sure how that works. I'm the female. Once Brady phases he will be the male wolf, making him more dominant. I don't know if the male wolves would allow themselves to be marked," I told her.

"You forget you're the Alpha female." Bella looked at me with a duh expression. "If I were capable of marking Seth, I would, and I know he would let me."

"Really?" I asked, shocked.

"Mmm yes, we might have been messing with the pack but we do like the biting," she said laughing. "Seriously, Seth and I have talked about it, he would let me. You should mention it to Brady if you're feeling the desire to do it."

"Yeah, but think about how you were marked. I can't mount him and sink my teeth into his neck," I told her, only for her to stare at me then start cracking up.

She somewhat calmed herself down, "No shit, but think about it, is there a spot you pay extra attention to when you two are making out?"

"Yeah, his shoulder," I told her, never realizing it until now.

"Then that's where you will mark him, I bet Brady won't have a problem with the idea. I told Seth earlier today if I could mark him, it would be on his shoulder. I could always casually bring the idea up in front of him," Bella offered.

"Yeah, that way I can see what he thinks. Thanks," I told her.

"Then it's settled. You know it's nice to talk to you about this without fear that you're going to throw up," Bella told me laughing.

"Yes, well after seeing you two earlier today, I'm cured. By the way, I'm pretty sure you put the fun dip in places the manufacturers did not suggest," I told her.

"Yes we did, but I think the fun dip will be retired. Seth has a rainbow hoo ha. That stuff does not wash off," Bella said waggling her brow at me.

"Oh, dear spirits!" All I could do was shake my head.

**Pack **

_Ok Seth, show me the pull you told me about.-**Sam**_

_Damn that _is_ intense. I hope that between the council and Mr. Miller we can figure something out._ _I'll also work to find a patrol shift that you can do without losing your mind.-__**Sam**_

_Thank you.-**Seth**_

_Ok now we have that out of the way, show us the good stuff. How the hell, did you break the table? - **Jared**_

_You do know you are pervy fuckers right?-**Seth**_

_Maybe, but we still want to know.-**Embry**_

_Come on man you broke a table and a doorframe, give us the goods. - **Jake**_

_I'm only showing you because it will eventually all be seen anyway, you asshats.-**Seth**_

_Stop! Is that you attempting what I think you're attempting?-**Paul**_

_No, that's me succeeding.-**Seth**_

_Holy Fuck! Not even, I've managed to achieve that feat.-**Paul**_

_What the hell are you talking about?-**Jared**_

_Brothers, come on do not disappoint me. What is the ultimate goal in the art of licking pussy? It's so elusive it's considered a myth**.-Paul**_

_I still don't have a fucking clue what you're talking about?-**Jared**_

_Yeah, I'm lost too.-**Sam**_

_Hell, any of you no pussy getting pups know the answer?-**Paul**_

_Nope! - **Embry, Jake and Quil**_

_Baby Clearwater made his girl gush. Gentlemen, pay your respects to the master of cunnilingus. _

_Take a bow Seth **Paul**_

_Damn!-**Sam**_

_How the fuck, did you figure that shit out? - **Jared**_

_This is so unfair.-**Quil**_

_I... I fuck, Seth, that's better than my secret porn stash.-**Jake**_

_You do know I want to stab you right now, right?-**Quil**_

_Are we finished?-**Seth**_

_After you tell us, how the hell, you pulled that off.-**Jared**_

_I guess I'm a natural.-**Seth**_

_Let me get this straight, not only did you manage wolf-style bareback, but she rode you, you fucked her against a wall, threw in some sweet love making and made her gush. All in two days.-**Jared**_

_Yep.-**Seth**_

_Holy Shit! She... mirror... Oh hell.-**Quil**_

_Jesus Seth!-**Everyone**_

_Fuck dude, you slapped her bare ass.-**Embry**_

_Uh, let's phase out.-**Sam**_

**Pack (**un-phased**) Sam's Pov**

I had no idea what to think let alone what to say. What we saw in Seth's mind was nothing like any virgin sex I ever had or knew anyone else to have had. Fuck, he did things Paul had never done.

"Dude, you are my fucking hero!" Paul said, looking at Seth all kinds of awed.

"I don't get it," Jared said shaking his head.

"What?" Seth asked.

"You two were virgins. Fuck, you broke a table, and then you pull off something that our resident man-whore never has, and then your girl tells you she's going to watch you fuck her. And, if that's not enough she begs for your wolf. I mean, shit dude, how the hell does that happen?" Jared gaped at Seth.

I think we were all wondering the same thing. Hell, I'd never seen that shit let alone done it. We were all just sitting there quiet. I didn't think anyone knew what to say.

"Please tell me that's what all virgin sex is like," Embry laughed.

"V-Card, don't get your hopes up. What we just saw was fucking spectacular," Paul said, looking at Seth like he was the Messiah.

Jake and Quil had been quiet since we phased back. "Cat got your tongue?" I asked looking at them.

"I'm thinking I need to find my imprint," Jake said, grinning.

"Fuck, anything I say is going to get my ass beat," Quil said, his eyes still glazed over. Well, thank goodness for small favors, I feared Quil would be his usual moronic self and get beat by Seth.

"Are we finished? I'd like to get back to my wife." Seth said already walking towards his house.

"Yeah, we're done," I told him.

"Hey Quil, how are the blue balls?" Jared asked, laughing.

"Fuck you, man." Quil growled, flipping him off.

We all walked towards the house, finding a note taped to the door letting us know that Kim, Emily, and Brady were here, and to meet them downstairs in the apartment.

Walking down the stairs the strong scent of sex hit us. "Damn dude, this place reeks of sex," Jared said.

"I know." Seth replied smugly, making most of us laugh and poor Quil groan.

Opening the apartment door had all of us stopping in our tracks. The girls were dressed to stop traffic, or in this case, wolves. Even my sweet Emily had an outfit on that screamed, 'Take Me!'

**Seth's Pov**

Walking into the apartment, my heart stopped and my already hard dick twitched. My Bella was standing there in a short, tight, grey dress that hugged her curves with stiletto boots, and blood red lips. Fuck me, she looked good.

"Baby, what's going on?" I asked, my lips finding her neck.

"Uh... there's a club in… uh… Port Angeles…" Bella was trying to tell me.

"Oh good grief, there's an 18 and up club in Port A. You all look over 18, so we shouldn't have a problem. If we do, us girls will flirt your way in." Leah said behind me.

"Dude, we are all standing here." Embry said, as I kept my mouth fastened to Bella's neck with my hands cupping her ass.

"Then leave." I told them, not willing to take my hands off my wife.

"Nnnoo, you have to get dressed." Bella told me, moving her neck away from my lips but the hitch in her voice told me she wanted everyone to leave as much as I did.

"We're leaving in half an hour. Guys, you can get ready here." Leah told the pack. "Seth, behave. We are going out." Leah said, laughing as she and everyone else left.

"You look so fucking good." I told Bella as my lips found her neck again.

"Oh no, you're getting dressed and taking your wife out." Bella told me with a grin.

"Just so you know; this little dress is going to be on the floor when we get home." I said, fisting my hands in the hem of her dress.

"Mmmkay." She agreed her mouth on mine.

I threw on a pair of jeans, a shirt, and my boots. Bella looked me over, her eyes darkening and glazing. I loved when she looked at me like that.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready to bend you over this table." I told her, pulling her to me.

"When we get home, you can bend me over anything you want." She said, rubbing against me as we climbed the stairs.

"You're killing me," I groaned.

"Not yet, but I'm going to try later." She teased.

"Fuck, Bella."

We made it up the stairs. Everyone was ready and bouncing at the thought of getting a night out.

"Wow, we thought we would have to separate you two," Leah laughed.

"Nope, but Seth's ganna bend me over the table when we get home." Bella told her with a smirk.

"I'm going to bend you over right here if you don't stop," I told her as she rubbed me through my jeans.

"Uhg, we do _not_ want to see that." Leah groaned but laughed at the same time.

"Speak for yourself," Quil mumbled.

"Jake and Quil are on patrol tonight, but we will break it up into two hour intervals. That way everyone can have a good time," Sam, told us.

I was driving Bella's car with Brady and Leah, while Emily, Sam, Kim and Jared rode in Emily's car and the single guys rode in Paul's truck.

Bella turned herself just slightly facing the back seat so she could talk with Leah as we made the drive to Port A. They were chatting about nothing really, when Bella dipped her fingers inside the collar of my shirt and started running her fingers up and down my shoulder. I was, already so turned on, that her touch was making me crazy.

"Leah, how would a mere human go about marking their wolf?" Bella asked.

"I don't know. Would your wolf even let you mark him?" Leah asked her.

"Fuck yes!" I growled. I was so hard it hurt and the idea of Bella marking me, made me throb.

"Where would you mark him?" Leah wanted to know.

"I would mark his shoulder, the back of his neck, hell, everywhere. I would sink my teeth into him marking him as mine," Bella cooed as she ghosted her fingers over my skin.

"Baby, if you do not stop, I'm going to pull over and bite you," I threatened her.

"Later you can bite me," she said moving her hand from my shoulder to rub my cock through my pants. Fuck, she was going to make me nut in my jeans if she did not stop.

"Brady, what do you think, would you let Leah mark you?" Bella asked.

"Hmm, let me see, hot girlfriend wanting to bite me… **Yes**. Hot girlfriend making sure everyone knew I was hers… **Yes**." Brady answered.

"Good to know," I heard my sister say.

Bella kept her hand on my thigh the rest of the drive. She would stroke my dick then rub the inside of my leg. It was the longest fucking 15 minutes of my life. As soon as I parked the car, I pulled her out, pinned her against the door and attacked her mouth. "You are a naughty girl." I whispered in her ear.

"You can punish me later," Bella said, nipping my lip with her teeth.

"Fuck!" I moaned.

"Come on, you two, the line is already long enough," Leah, bellowed as she and Brady met up with the others.

"Why is it so busy? It's a Monday night for crying out loud?" Embry whined.

"There's a DJ tonight," Leah told him.

We waited in line, my fuck hot wife pushing every button I had as she rubbed against me, then stroked my arm, and pulled the hair below my belly button through her fingers. She was driving me fucking crazy!

"Bella, honey, if you do not stop you are going to find yourself against this wall with my dick buried in you," I growled out.

"No, you really want to wait until we get home. I promise," she told me, bringing my hand just inside the hem of her dress. _Oh, fuck me._ I felt garters. By the time, we made it to the front of the line my balls were so heavy I thought they might explode.

It turned out the guy at the door checking ID's knew Sam from school, so not only did we all get inside with no problem we all got over 21 hand stamps too. Bella ordered a drink for herself and a beer for me. I was going to need a case to calm myself down. I was, wound so tight.

"Come dance with me," Bella said, crooking her finger at me. She looked so fucking sexy it hurt.

**Leah's Pov**

Brady and I were standing at the bar with Sam and Emily, Jake and Embry. Paul was at the end of the bar chatting up some inflated blonde.

Emily stared at the dance floor, "Do you think they know how hot they are with each other?"

"I don't think they notice anything around them when they are together," I told her.

"If you think that's hot you should've seen inside Seth's head when he phased," Embry smirked.

"Uh yeah, I'm not looking forward to that at all," I shuddered.

"What are you ladies talking about?" Paul asked tucking the plastic blonde's phone number into his pocket.

"How hot Seth and Bella are," Jake told him, laughing.

"Ah hell, Baby Clearwater has skills." Paul boomed. "Damn the kid did shit I've never done."

"I don't want to hear about my brothers bedroom skills," I said, dragging Brady to the dance floor. We passed Seth and Bella as they made their way back to the bar. I almost laughed. Seth looked like he was in pain.

**Seth's Pov**

Bella and I headed to the bar. I needed space between our bodies or I really was going to pin her against the wall. We reached the bar to find Jake and Embry, Paul, Sam and Emily talking to each other.

"Where are Jared and Kim?" Bella asked. Jake laughed and pointed to the corner where they sat attached at the lips.

"You want another beer, Babe?" Bella asked leaning over the bar to get the bartenders attention. She definitely had mine. Her tight ass was in the air begging to be ravished. When I didn't answer she turned to look at me and cocked her eye. "Are you staring at my ass, Seth Clearwater?"

"Yes I am." I told her, not sorry at all at getting caught.

Bella handed me a beer as she took two shot glasses from the bartender. "What are you drinking?"

"Tequila," She told me smirking.

I heard Paul whistle, and Jake and Embry snicker. "Damn bro, you're going to have your hands full," Paul, snorted. I pulled Bella to a table in a dark corner. Fuck, she had me all kinds of insane. I could barely think straight.

**Leah's Pov**

Brady and I were dancing, our bodies pressed together as we held on tightly to one another. Brady started kissing my neck and his breath on my skin made me tingle.

"The conversation in the car, was that your way of finding out what I would think if you wanted to mark me?" He asked, still placing soft kisses on my neck.

"Uh huh," was all I could get out between the pants and the near moans.

"Just so you know, I think the idea of you marking me is hot." He told me.

"What about after you phase, will you still feel that way?" I asked.

"Yes." He told me without any hint of doubt. "The thought of wearing your mark is fucking hot! Right now, I want to run my hands over your body, hear you moan my name," he whispered between nips to my neck. Brady talking like this was turning me on. We had been careful not to go too fast, but I thought tonight I was ready for a little more.

I glanced around the club to see if I could see Seth and Bella since we couldn't leave until they did. Seth had Bella in his lap, his mouth attached to her neck, looking minutes away from taking her on the table. Yep, he would be ready to leave.

"Let's go," I told Brady, dragging him over to Bella and Seth. "Ready to leave?" I asked Seth.

"Thank God," he moaned, scooping Bella up and practically sprinting towards the others to tell them we were leaving. "Bye!" Seth shouted passing the bar. I could hear everyone snickering as we made our way out the door.

"Here," Seth said, tossing Brady the keys as he climbed in the back seat with Bella.

I would have said something about Seth making Bella moan in the backseat, except Brady's hand on my thigh had me thoroughly distracted. I chanced a glance back, happy to discover they were only kissing.

"Drive faster," Seth, grunted.

The drive back to La Push was excruciatingly slow. I took comfort in knowing I was definitely not the only one who thought so. Seth was growling in the back and Brady's jaw was set the entire way. By the time, we pulled into the driveway the sexual tension in the car could have busted the windows out. Seth and Bella were out of the car before Brady ever put the car in park.

I looked out to see Seth carrying Bella towards the back of the house, her legs wrapped around his waist. His mouth was on her neck as she pulled his shirt up.

"My house or yours?" Brady asked.

"Mine," I told him.

**Seth's Pov**

I had Bella out of the car before the gearshift, neared park. Walking to the back of the house, Bella's legs were wrapped around my waist. My face was in her neck as she worked to get my shirt off. Fuck, I wanted her.

We stumbled our way down the stairs and through the door. I quickly closed and locked it. I would kill anyone who tried to interrupt us. I sat Bella on the floor and pulled my shirt off the rest of the way, as she yanked her dress over her head.

Fuck me! There she stood in a tiny, sheer bra barely covering her already hard nipples, and even tinier panties. Fish net stockings, held to her panties with garters and fuck me stilettos. I could feel myself get even harder and I had not thought that was possible.

Bella stalked towards me and for the first time, you would have thought I was her prey instead of the other way around. Fine by me. She silently grabbed the buckle of my belt and started unfastening it, never taking her eyes from mine. Then she popped the button of my jeans, and finally slid my zipper down, as she pushed me into the front door.

"I get all of you. No holding back," Bella said, looking all the way into my soul.

I felt her lips on my neck as she darted her tongue out and began trailing it down my throat. Her hands were running up and down my chest, around to my back making the same path her lips did. I could hear my breathing become, ragged with each touch. God, I wanted her so bad.

Bella kissed down my chest, nibbling my flesh as she made her way to my needy dick. She pulled my jeans just below my hips, freeing my cock. I was harder than I had ever been.

I watched as Bella sank to her knees, and looked up at me as she let her tongue take the drop of pre-cum from my head. The second her tongue made contact with me, I hissed. She dropped her head and started kissing and gently biting my hips and the inside of my legs. "Ah fuck, Bella," I moaned. Shit, it already felt good and she hadn't even done anything yet.

Bella rose up and started on my chest again, while her nails worked my back. When her lips found mine, it felt like coming home. I tasted her mouth as she explored mine. I bit and nipped, then soothed the stings with my tongue. Bella grabbed my hand leading me to the couch, and pushed me down so that I was sitting as she kneeled down in front of me.

She licked the indents of my hipbones, swirled her tongue in my belly button, nibbled my thighs right beside my cock but never touched me. "Baby, please," I panted. I couldn't take much more teasing.

"What do you want Seth?" she asked, her voice sounding like liquid sex.

"Please," I groaned.

"Say it. I want to hear you say it." She demanded.

"Well, if you don't want to tell me, how am I going to know what you want?" she asked. She stood looking at me, trying to hide the smirk on her face. She leaned into me, her mouth tasting my neck and then whispered… "Tell me what you want." She ordered.

_Holy Shit! _

"I want you to suck my dick," I told her.

"Mmm, my pleasure." She purred in my ear then sank to the floor. I watched as she let her tongue circle my head, while her hands started stroking the base of my member. She kept her eyes on me as she ran her tongue up and down my length before finally engulfing me in her hot wet mouth. Fuck me, her lips were still blood red as she wrapped them around me and began sucking me off. It was everything I could do to keep from cumming from the sight alone.

"Fuck Bella, your mouth feels good," I moaned as I twisted her hair around my fingers. She was bobbing up and down on me as I gently thrust into her mouth. I closed my eyes trying to calm myself. She had antagonized my already present wolf and I was on edge. I felt her pull her mouth from me, and opened my eyes to look at her.

"I said not to hold back," she nearly growled. Fuck me, tequila Bella was fuck hot and feisty.

As soon as her mouth was around me again, I started thrusting harder, my hands tightening their grip in her hair as I moved her head in sync with my thrusts. "Oh, God," I moaned.

I could hear moans coming from Bella and the vibrations were sending me into madness. I felt her teeth on the underside of my length and, fuck, did it feel good. Bella flattened her tongue, and drug it across the head and then sucked me back into her mouth tight and farther than she had ever done before.

"Ah Fuck," I panted. Her hands were pumping as her mouth sucked me. "Fuck Bella, I'm going to cum," I moaned. Bella squeezed me with her hands as she bit down gently around my head. "FUCK!" I yelled as I came hard. Bella swallowed every drop I gave her, then licked up my shaft and kissed her way to my neck.

I grabbed her by the waist, grinding my already hard again dick against her, as she sucked and bit my neck. "I love your dick in my mouth and the taste of your cum on my tongue. Never hold back from me again," she said as she pulled my lobe into her mouth.

_Oh dear spirits!_

I crashed my mouth to hers, as my hands gripped her hips tight. Our mouths were moving together stroking, exploring, and biting. Bella bit my bottom lip, drawing blood, one of her favorite things to do. I moved my mouth to her neck and started nibbling on my marks. Bella was moaning and rocking her hips into me. I couldn't wait to taste her.

I unclasped Bella's bra, her tits falling out for me. I instantly brought my hands up to cup them and let my thumb slide against her pink buds. Bella let a low moan escape her lips. I lowered my head and pulled her nipple into my mouth. My hand kneaded her other breast as I worked my tongue and lips on her pebbled tip.

"Seth," my girl moaned.

I swirled my tongue around her nipple then moved my mouth to the other one paying it equal attention. When I had thoroughly lavished her tits with my mouth, I moved my hands down to slide those itty-bitty panties down her long legs.

"I'm going to eat you so good, make you scream my name as you gush for me. I want you to come so hard that I have to drink you. I want your juices on my tongue, on my lips, and running down my chin," I told her.

"Fuck!" she moaned at my words.

I hoisted Bella's body above me so that her thighs were resting on the back of the couch, my hand planted firmly on her ass so that I could hold her wet center above my greedy mouth.

"This is the part where I fuck you with my tongue," I told her as I drove my tongue into her delicious pussy. "Oh Fuck!" Bella moaned. Oh fuck, was right. She tasted so good.

I thrust my tongue inside her hot box, then removed my mouth from her center and started kissing and nipping the inside of her thighs. I loved seeing where my mouth, lips, and teeth had been on her body. After I was satisfied with the marks I left, I returned to my treasure.

"Grab my hair and hold on," I told her. God, I loved rough sex with Bella. I moved my hands, one down to Bella's slick folds and the other to press into her stomach just below her belly button. I fucking wanted her juices covering me. I didn't get to enjoy this properly last time. I had been too caught up in slamming into her. This time, I wanted to savor everything she gave me.

I started by running my tongue up and down her slit, then flicking her swollen hood with my tongue as I slipped my finger into her. "Oh... God," Bella moaned. That's right baby fucking moan for me.

I used my fingers to bring Bella to the brink as I steadily put more pressure on her belly, and used my tongue to work her clit. The sounds coming from my girl's mouth had me twitching.

"Fuck Seth, please," she begged.

I was parched and needed her juices like I needed air to breathe. I crooked my finger and started moving it faster as I latched my entire mouth around her clit and started sucking, finally biting down. "FUCK!" Bella screamed as her body convulsed above me, her legs shook and her grip on my hair got tighter. Her juices flowed like a waterfall into my mouth.

I could hear myself moan as I drank her in. I used my tongue to gather her flavor and savored it as it trickled down my throat, over my lips and on my chin. Fuck me, this was the best. When I had drank all her body offered, I brought her down to my lap and watched as my girl licked herself off my lips.

"Oh Shit Bella," I groaned. That was the sexiest thing I had ever seen. Bella licked herself from my lips and chin, then sucked my tongue into her mouth.

"I need you," I told her.

"Then you shall have me." She said as she stood up, turned around, and sank down on my dick. Oh hell, she was riding me backwards.

"Fuck Baby," I moaned at the feeling of Bella's wet silk around my cock.

She was rolling her hips into me. Fuck, this was a beautiful sight. My marks on display, the beautiful creamy skin of her back, and her tight ass working me.

_Oh yes I am a lucky man._

My hands were working her tits and nipples as Bella rode me. I slipped one hand down to grab her ass. Fuck I wanted… shit I didn't know what I wanted, except to devour her whole. I let my mouth nibble the marks, licking and biting.

"Seth," Bella moaned.

I didn't feel the intense urge to mark her, but I sure as hell felt like sinking my teeth into the marks already on her skin. I let my tongue lap at her neck, tasting her skin, smelling our combined scents. I sank my teeth into the first mark I left on her body. I felt myself harden even more inside her but I didn't cum. Bella's body convulsed but she did not cum either.

I wondered if it only happened when I left a new mark. "You feel so fucking good," I moaned. I quickly sank my teeth into the flesh of her other two marks, feeling myself burn with the ecstasy of being inside Bella.

"Fuck Seth, I need… shit, I need you to own me," Bella moaned.

"You have to mean it. I'm more wolf than I am man right now. I won't be nice about the way I take you." I warned, feeling my wolf snarling.

"I don't want nice, I want you to take me, own me, and consume me," she breathed.

I grabbed her hair pulling it to the side, exposing her neck and throat. My wolf was howling in victory. "You have to say it, tell me what you want me to do," I growled.

"I'm yours and I want you to prove it." She challenged.

I lifted Bella's body up until only the head of my cock remained inside her then slammed her down on me as I tugged on her nipples with my fingers. "Fuck, oh yes," she moaned.

I grabbed a couch cushion and threw it to the floor. I pulled Bella from my lap, quickly laying her down on the cushion. I straddled her, just looking at my mates' body laid out for only me, my scent all over her, my marks gracing her flesh. Something primal in me snapped.

I leaned down hovering over her, and let my mouth work her from head to toe, leaving my mark on her body. I knew she would be covered in hickeys, signs of my mouth on her, for everyone to see and my wolf rejoiced. "Open up for me," I growled.

Before me, was my wife. Her body smelled like me, she was covered in my marks; with her legs spread waiting for me to fill her. I was a happy fucking wolf.

I entered her roughly and was rewarded with a guttural moan. I hitched her leg on my hip, feeling the silky smooth fishnets that still adorned her legs. I brought my other hand and grabbed her ass holding her at an angle as I pounded into her.

"Yes, Oh God!" Bella yelled.

I crashed my lips to hers and sucked her tongue into my mouth, nibbling it as I slammed myself into her so hard I thought I might break her.

I broke our kiss to look at her. Her eyes were hooded and glassy as little squeaks, and throaty moans, left her mouth. Bella reached up, grabbing my hair and pulled me back to her mouth. She latched on to my bottom lip and bit down, then sucked on it until it was the best kind of pain I ever felt. When she released my lip, she looked at me. "You're mine, only mine." She fucking growled at me.

"Fuck yes! And you belong to me," I told her speeding up my thrusts.

I captured her mouth again and could taste my blood on her tongue from her biting my lip so hard. "Oh God," I moaned into her mouth. She was mine, all mine. I fucking loved her. Bella pulled me down to her again, kissing my neck and biting me hard. Her mouth was on me. Her teeth breaking my skin made me howl. Her nails dug into my back as she bit me over, and over again.

"Bella," I groaned.

She threw her head back as I ground myself into her, and oh hell, my wolf wanted her throat. "I want your throat," I heard myself tell her.

"Take it, it's yours," she moaned.

I licked her throat, then sank my teeth into her, sucking and pumping myself into her rougher than before. Her nails were clawing at me, as she writhed under me, only enticing me further. I had a good grip on her hair, my mouth still on her throat as I snaked my hand in between us and started rubbing her clit.

"Seth oh god, fuck, oh, yes," she wailed.

I pinched her clit and felt her walls tighten around me, and then I felt her cum flow on my dick, sending me into my own release. I emptied myself into her. "Fuck Bella," I moaned as my body convulsed on top of her. I pulled out of her, hearing her whimper at the loss. I fell to the floor beside her, wrapping my arms around her and pulling her into my side.

We laid there together with our hearts beating erratically and our breaths coming out in shallow pants. When our bodies had calmed, I felt Bella turn towards me and look up at me.

"God Seth, that was... Shit, baby, that was amazing," she said, kissing the corner of my mouth. "Don't, you weren't too rough. I needed to know I had all of you and you showed me. That's why we're perfect together," she said before I could ever voice my concerns. "You can't break me Seth. Our bodies were made for each other."

"You're right baby. God I love you," I told her, kissing her full on the mouth.

Bella laid her head on my chest, and wrapped her legs around me. "Rest, I want round two soon," she said, running her hands down my body.

"So do I," I told her, kissing her temple. "Sleep now, because I'm going to make you cum all night."


	22. Chapter 22 Addicted

**Betas: Tayjay & Juobele**

* * *

**CH.22 Addicted**

**Seth's Pov**

Bella and I were lying on our living room floor. I could not get enough of her. We had spent all night ravishing each other, and I still wanted more. I turned to look at her, and almost laughed. I had really done a number on her. She was, covered in hickeys and bite marks.

"Babe, you look like you've been mauled." I told her, laughing.

"Mmm I have been… by a wolf," she smirked. That little smirk on her lips always got me hot. She looked like she had a secret and it made me hard thinking of all the things I could do to her to get her to tell me the secrets her lips held.

"You know baby, I didn't do too bad on you either. Granted they'll fade, but this one, right here might last a few hours." She said, climbing on me and running her fingers over the bite mark on my neck. Bella leaned down kissing her bite, then took the skin into her mouth and sucked on it before biting down again.

Her ass was in the air, tits pressed against my bare chest and her scent was invading me. "Fuck babe!" I moaned.

"That is what we've been doing all night," she said as she licked and bit my neck. Bella leaned back, grabbed my cock, and guided just the head into her hot, wet center. She leaned back into my chest, keeping only the head of my dick inside her and continued to suck and bite my skin.

"Bella, you are being naughty again," I told her, grinning.

"What are you going to do about it, spank me?" she asked. _Fuck me!_

"You asked for it," I told her as I smacked her ass so hard my hand stung. "Now, I'm going to fuck you so hard, so good it's going to hurt." I slammed her down on my dick.

"Seth!" Bella moaned, and screamed at the same time.

"That's right baby scream my name." I urged as I fisted my hands in her hair.

I pulled myself up, never letting our bodies disconnect and pinned Bella to the wall as I pounded into her. "Fuck, I can't get enough of you!" I yelled as I drove my body into hers. Bella reached up, pulled me down to her face by my hair. She took my lip into her mouth, sucking and biting as she let out small whimpers into my mouth.

I loved being inside Bella, surrounded by her soft silk, her sweet scent washing over me as I plunged into her heated wet depths. Bella's naked body was, wrapped around mine, her pebbled nipples grazing my chest with every bounce. Our combined scents were thick in the air.

"I need more Bella," I moaned.

"Take what you want. I'm yours," she answered with her own moan. She lifted her head, baring her throat to me. She knew what I needed and was offering it up. I reached one hand down, holding her hip as my other hand twisted in her hair. I moved her head to the side so I could move my lips to the place they ached to be. I felt my teeth sink into the flesh as my mouth sucked her skin.

Oh, fuck me, my teeth embedded in Bella's flesh made my dick swell. It must have been the wolf in me.

She moved her hands to my shoulders where her nails were digging into my own flesh while her heels dug into my ass. "Fuck Seth!" she wailed.

"God Baby, I love you so fucking much," I told her as I let go of her throat and started licking my bite marks. Bella started kissing me, pulling my lip into her mouth.

"Fuck," she moaned.

I drove myself into her harder, and rougher as she started biting my neck and licking my ear. Oh, holy hell, it felt good. My mouth found its way back to her throat as I impaled her on my cock. "Oh Fuck!" she yelled.

I was so lost in Bella that it took me a minute to notice the banging on the door. "FUCK OFF!" I yelled.

"We can't be late for the meeting," Sam said through the door.

"We'll be up in a minute," I yelled, never stopping my assault on Bella's body.

**Sam's Pov**

The council meeting with Mr. Miller was today. Emily and I made our way to The Clearwater's to meet up with Leah, Brady, Seth, and Bella. The rest of the pack followed us, having mooched food at my house… again.

Walking in, we found Brady and Leah at the table eating breakfast. "Harry and Sue already gone?" I asked.

"Yeah, they left half an hour ago," Leah, told me.

"Seth and Bella?" I asked.

"Still downstairs and no I am not going to be the one to wake them up," Leah answered.

"Wait for Quil or Embry to get here, they'll do it," Brady said, laughing. No sooner had Brady said that than Dumb and Dumber walked through the door, followed by Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dum, better known as Jake and Paul. Kim and Jared trickled in next.

"What are we waiting for?" Jake asked.

"Seth and Bella," I told him.

"Again? They're like freaking rabbits," Jared said, shaking his head.

"Well, someone needs to go wake them up," I said, hoping Leah would take pity on me and volunteer.

"Don't look at me like that. I did your dirty work yesterday, and was greeted with my baby brother's rainbow winkie. I am not going down there again." She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Can someone try their cell?" I asked. Leah punched in the numbers and waited. We could hear Seth's voicemail pick up.

_Seth, get your horny ass upstairs,_ Leah left as a message.

"I'll try Bella's," she said, dialing and again getting voice mail.

_Be-be the meeting is going to start soon. Get off my brother, and come upstairs_.

"Any volunteers?" I asked. "Quil put your hand down. Seth will end up beating you to death." I shook my head at the idiot.

_Well shit,_ I thought. I did not want to go down there but the meeting was going to start soon. _Fucking Alpha duties_. I made my way to the basement door with the pack following me. _Dumb asses_. Seth was going to have a fit.

As soon as we opened the basement door, the scent hit us.

"Holy shit! What the hell have they been doing to make it smell this strong?" Jared groaned.

"The word you're looking for Jared, is SEX and from the smell I'd say lots of it," Paul said, laughing.

I knocked on the apartment door but didn't get an answer. Knocking again still brought no answer. I banged on the door one last time. Seth's labored voice came through the door. "FUCK OFF!" "We'll be up in a minute."

We made it upstairs and sat down at the table; and burst into hysterics.

"Holy Christ, the guy's going to fuck her to death," Jake laughed.

"This has to be some kind of record," Paul said, shaking his head.

We smelled Seth and Bella before we saw them. As soon as they turned the corner, we were all cracking up.

"Did you two sleep well?" Embry asked.

"So, Be-be why the turtle neck?" Leah asked, grinning.

"I got mauled by a wolf." Bella replied with a smirk.

"Let's see." Leah walked over to Bella. Bella pulled her shirt down enough to show Leah her neck. "Holy Fuck, Seth!

Come on Romeo we need to get going." Leah said, shaking her head while Brady laughed.

We managed to make our way to the Council Hall and took seats inside as the Elders and Mr. Miller sat at the table. "Mr. Miller, this is my wife Bella." Seth introduced Bella to Principal Miller. The absolute pride coming off Seth was a sight to see.

"It's wonderful to meet you. Congratulations," Mr. Miller told them both. Seth made his way over to the chairs where the rest of us were already sitting, and sat down. His hand rested on Bella's leg and hers on his. They were whispering to each other and smiling, lost in their own little world.

.At the end of the meeting, it was decided Seth (who was already in advanced classes) would test out of his regular classes and move up to Jr. year. He would use his community service AKA Pack Duties, as his electives instead of P.E. or Home Ec. This would allow him to get out every day at 1:00. He would attend summer school, then next year would be qualified to be a Sr. letting him graduate a year early. Brady would be, evaluated at the semester. His grades were excellent and he was in several advanced classes as well. Jared, Quil, Embry and Jake were already juniors so there was no need to change around their schedules and they didn't have the advanced classes to do so anyway. Overall, it was a good solution.

We went back to Harry and Sues', deciding to BBQ and invite Charlie. He had not seen Bella since she became Seth's wife.

"Alright Seth you have patrol with me," I told him.

"See you in a few hours," Seth told Bella before giving her a kiss that made the entire pack horny.

"Come on Casanova, let's go. The faster we get out there, the faster you can come back," I told him, laughing.

**Charlie's Pov**

I was anxious to see Bella, but also a little sad she was not my little girl anymore. She was someone's wife. It was true what they said about hindsight being 20/20. I wished I had handled her relationship with Seth better from the beginning. In my defense, I think anyone would have had an issue with the age difference. Then add onto that everything Cullen had put her through… My only excuse was that as her father, I could not sit back and watch my only daughter get hurt. Maybe, I should have trusted her more. Hell, maybe I should have just listened. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I could not go back and redo anything. I could only show my support now and work to rebuild my relationship with Bella.

I made the short drive to La Push and pulled into Harry's driveway_. I never thought we would turn out to be family._ I made my way to the door. Jake was holding it open for me before I ever made it all the way up the steps. He must have noticed my surprised face because he pointed to his head, said, "Super hearing, remember?" and laughed.

"Right," I told him shaking my head.

"Hey Charlie, glad you could make it. How are you doing?" Sue asked me.

"Good, a lot to get used to. Where are Bella and Seth?" I asked looking around but not seeing them.

"Bella and Leah went to the store, should be back any time now and Seth is on patrol," she told me.

"Hey, old man!" Billy shouted from just outside the back door.

"Who are you calling old?" I called after him, finding my way to the backyard with him and Harry. "So, our kids are married, huh."

Harry just smiled. "Yeah, they are. Who knew we'd be calling each other kin?" he joked.

"Have you seen the mark?" I asked, curious and hopeful it didn't mar Bella's skin.

"Yes I have. They're barely visible unless you know what you're looking for," he told me, probably sensing my apprehension. It did not go unnoticed by me that he used the plural when talking about the marks, but I decided I really didn't want to know.

"Charlie, the boys will probably have a beer or two. Are you going to be ok with that?" Billy asked.

"I'm not about to tell a wolf no." I told him laughing. "Besides, I'm here as Charlie, not Chief Swan." I wasn't thrilled with the idea, I knew they were all underage.

"Just wanted to check with you. They can't get drunk. Their metabolism burns the alcohol too fast, but it seems to have a calming effect so we look the other way," Harry told me.

"I suppose I can understand that." I had no idea what it must feel like to turn into an animal and fight vampires. What a strange world we lived in and most people will never know. _I suppose I could overlook the occasional can of beer,_ I thought.

**Sam & Seth on Patrol**

I tried to ignore the mental and visual slips the guys had. I did my best to give them their privacy, but the things in Seth's slips were unbelievable.

_Seth what was that?-**Sam**_

_What?-**Seth**_

_Did you bite Bella's throat?-**Sam**_

_Yeah, why?-**Seth**_

_Did it leave a mark? –**Sam**_

_No, it just looks like a huge ass hickey.-**Seth**_

_What made you do that?-**Sam**_

_I don't ask you why you do some of the shit you do to Emily.-**Seth**_

_I just want to know if it was an urge like when you marked her?-**Sam**_

_No, not the same kind of feeling. –**Seth**_

_What was the feeling?-**Sam**_

_Damn Sam, why is this something that you need to know?-**Seth**_

_It's just something's weird about it.-**Sam**_

_Excuse me?-**Seth**_

_I didn't mean it like that. Shit, I just meant you're sinking your teeth into Bella's throat, and she doesn't have a problem with it. That's some crazy shit.-**Sam**_

_Fuck you! That's my wife you're talking about. What Bella and I do is not your business and it is not up for _

_+debate.-**Seth**_

_Shit, Seth, I'm not trying to get in your business but damn you're biting her. I mean don't you think it's a little fucked up that you always want to have your teeth in her?-**Sam**_

_What the fuck was that? You son of a bitch!-**Seth**_

Fucking hell, Seth phased back and he was pissed. I didn't mean any of that the way it came out, and I certainly didn't mean the images that popped into my mind. Fucking pack mind. Fuck! I phased back to try to smooth things over with Seth and explain what I really meant.

**Charlie's Pov**

We were just finishing our beers when my new son in law came stalking out of the woods, looking as if he was ready to murder someone. I had to admit he was not someone I would want to mess with. He was huge, even bigger than the last time I saw him. The look on his face was one of pure rage.

I saw Sam quickly come out of the same spot Seth had just emerged from with a serious look on his face. I noticed the other guys watching but staying out of whatever was going on. I could see Sam saying something, but I couldn't make out what it was. Billy and Harry were watching the scene closely, but I could tell neither of them could hear anything either.

I saw a few of the guys take a step back like they knew something was about to happen. Sam said something else, causing Seth to turn so fast I almost didn't see him move. He hit Sam so hard I heard the bone crunch. At that exact moment, Bella and Leah stepped outside.

"What the hell is going on?" Bella asked.

"Well this just got worse." I heard Jake say as he and the rest of the guys made their way over to Seth and Sam.

"Dad, what happened?" Leah asked Harry.

"We don't know. Seth came out of the woods, ready to kill, and Sam said something, then you saw Seth hit him," Harry told her.

I saw Bella start walking towards the fight. "Bells…."

"Charlie, don't. Bella is safe and if you try to keep her from Seth right now it will end badly for you," Leah warned me.

I watched as my daughter stalked towards the giant group of men who just so happen to be able to turn into deadly giant wolves. My heart was hammering so fast I feared I would have a heart attack.

"Charlie, calm down, the only one in danger is Sam," Leah said.

Bella made it to the group and each of the giant boys got out of her way faster than should be possible. I watched as Bella took Seth's face in her hands and started talking to him. His face instantly lost its rage and the murderous look that had been there seconds ago vanished. The only thing he was looking at was my Bells and the look of pure love shining through his eyes almost made me blush. He leaned down and kissed her lips, as she pulled him towards the house. They passed us, Bella just saying a quick, ''we will be back'' as they went inside.

I saw Leah march towards the group. Once again, they moved out of the way, and a few held looks of fear. Brady walked up taking a seat next to us. "I'm glad I'm not Sam right now. Leah's going to kill him if it's something bad, then he still has to deal with Be-be," he told us.

"Yep, it's going to be a long day for Sam," Harry said, chuckling.

I was lost. "Someone fill me in." I demanded.

"Whatever set Seth off most likely had to do with Bella." Billy began explaining through his laughter. Sam is Alpha, and no wolf would dare hit their Alpha unless it had to do with their imprint. In Seth's case, it's stronger as Bella is now his marked mate, his wife. Leah loves Bella fiercely. She sees her as her true sister and will do anything to protect her, so Sam is probably about to get hit again. We have also recently learned that if you upset the wolf, the mate is just as protective of him as he is of her, so when Leah's finished with Sam, Bella will probably have a go. And Charlie, despite Bella's tiny size she is scary when she's mad. Just ask Old Quil." Billy told me, laughing.

I watched Sam and Leah head into the woods. "What are they doing?" I asked.

"Phasing, Leah must want to see what happened," Harry explained.

"Couldn't Sam just say no? He is the Alpha, right?" I asked confused about how all the 'wolf' stuff worked.

"If he really wants to die," Brady told me, snickering.

Not five minutes later, Sam and Leah emerged from the woods. Sam was holding his jaw.

"Guess that answers that question," Harry said.

Leah walked back to us and Brady pulled her into his lap. "Well?" he asked her.

"Bella's going to kill him," she told us.

Old Quil found his way to us, sitting down and smirking.

"What are you so happy about?'' Billy asked him.

"I'm hoping the little spit fire will forget she's mad at me," he said, making Leah, Harry and Billy crack up.

"We are talking about my Bells right, who trips over her own feet and weighs 100 pounds?" I asked, not understanding at all.

"Yes, the very same," Harry told me.

**Bella's Pov**

"Seth, baby, what happened?" I asked, straddling him as he stretched out on the couch.

"I let my mind wander to last night, sorry about that by the way. Sam saw me bite your throat, and started asking about it, saying how weird it was and that it was strange how I wanted to bite you all the time and how you let me. Then the dick played a mental picture of me hurting you while I bit you," he told me through gritted teeth.

I was fucking seething. What business was it of his what Seth and I did? "Seth, I don't care what Sam says. What we do is between you, and me and no one else. I like you biting me, I like knowing you trust me with all of you. We are freer with each other because of how much trust we have in one another, and I would not want it any other way. I love you so much baby," I told him.

"Besides, I like biting you too." I dipped my head down and started gently nibbling his neck, his ear, his throat, tasting, the salty sweat on his skin. I pulled my shirt over my head, and unclasped my bra letting it fall to the floor. "I like biting your lip so hard you bleed so what's that say about me?" I asked.

Seth had his hands wrapped around my waist gently grinding my body against his, as his eyes flicked from my eyes to my breasts that were gently bouncing with each rock of my hips.

"Do you like biting me?'' I asked.

"Yes," Seth said, nipping at my collarbone.

"Do you like sinking your teeth into me as you make me cum?" I asked, unbuttoning his shorts.

"Fuck yes." he moaned.

"I'm glad, because I love feeling your dick in me as your teeth sink into my skin. Fuck, I'm wet thinking about it." I told him, earning a sexy growl. I worked his shorts until they were off and my very sexy, delicious husband lay beneath me naked.

"You know what I like?" I asked.

"What?" Seth asked in return.

"I like knowing I'm yours. I like that when people see my neck, my throat they know you were there. That you had your mouth on me. Only me. I like you owning me, being claimed by you," I told him.

"You want to see your work?" I asked. Seth nodded. I pulled the rubber band from my wrist and pulled my hair up showing off my neck. "Baby, I'm proud to wear your marks," I told him.

I heard and felt the deep rumbling coming from Seth, only furthering my state of arousal. I leaned down. My bare breasts smashed against his bare chest, his hot skin sending tingles through my body. "I'm going to bite your lip. I'm going to suck on it, taste you as I devour your mouth," I told him.

I pulled Seth's bottom lip into my mouth sucking on it. _Fucking heaven_, I thought. I sucked and nibbled as Seth held my ass against him and continued gently rocking me against him. I could feel just how hard he was, and I couldn't wait for him to be inside me. I bit down on his lip, sucking at the same time and let my hands roam his chest. I released his lip and let my mouth travel over his warm, salty skin.

"Bella," Seth moaned and I heard a ripping sound followed by a cool breeze on my skin. He had completely torn my jeans from my body. I quirked my brow at him. "That was hot," I told him.

"I want you now, hard, rough, and bouncing on my cock," Seth growled.

He lifted me up just enough to align my dripping center to his hard member and then slammed me down onto him. "Oh, Fuck," I moaned as he filled me.

"You feel so fucking good, baby." Seth groaned.

Our mouths crashed together as we met each other thrust for thrust. Our tongues tasted and feasted on each other, as Seth slammed into me so hard I could feel him in my chest. "Oh God, Seth," I moaned. I swore we were addicted to each other.

Seth pulled himself up so that he was sitting with me straddling his lap, my legs on either side of his hips. His hands were on my waist, lifting me up, only to pull me down roughly on him.

I trapped his lip between my teeth again, loving how it felt against my own lips. I bit down once more, relishing in the power I felt in the gesture. Releasing Seth's mouth, I leaned into his neck, licking the shell of his ear. "Your turn," I told him as I tilted my head back, making sure my throat was on display for him.

I felt the warm wet touch of Seth's tongue glide across my skin, the sharp piercing of my flesh as his teeth sank into my throat. "Euphoric." I heard myself moan as I felt the vibration from Seth's growl. "Harder Seth." I moaned, needing more of him.

I could feel Seth release my throat and lick the punctures his teeth made, as he pulled himself from me, disconnecting our bodies. I watched as he threw the pillows from the couch to the floor and pulled me to the ground with him. "Lay on your stomach." His voice was low and husky in my ear, sending shivers throughout my body.

I lay on the floor as Seth hovered over me, arranging the pillows and then moving me so they were under my lower stomach. That made my ass tilt up, the rest of me tilted down. I could feel his hands slide up and down my back, and then squeeze my ass. "I fucking love your tight little ass," he groaned. I felt Seth lay over me, letting me feel his weight. It was something he hardly ever did but I loved it.

I didn't know how he managed it but it felt like his body was curled around mine, his heat seeped into my skin. "You want it hard?" Seth's voice was low and gravely and made me wet.

"Yes," I moaned. Seth rose up, kneeled behind me, grabbed my ass, slapped it (something we had learned, we both liked) and plowed into me so hard and rough I would have flown through the wall if his arms were not wrapped around my shoulders keeping me from moving. He slowly settled his weight back on me and continued to thrusts into my body.

"Oh fuck, mother of all things holy!" I yelled as Seth growled so loud I knew the guys heard him outside. The angle my body was in made everything more intense and it was so fucking good. Between the weight of his body on mine, the pace he was pounding into me, and the rawness of it all I was already close to finding my release.

"Fuck Seth, I'm close baby," I moaned.

"Not yet." His own voice betrayed just how good this new position felt. I felt his mouth on my neck as he sucked and nibbled my marks, the marks that made me his. He brought his mouth right to my ear. "Cum, I want to feel you milk my cock as you cum all around my dick," he said, then took his mouth back to my neck and sank his teeth into me.

"OH GOD!" I screamed as I found my high and oh, what a fucking high it was. I could feel Seth's hot seed shoot inside me coating my body with his own and it made my body tremble. Seth's own release caused him to growl so loud it could only be considered, a roar.

Seth stayed inside me slowly thrusting until both our bodies were still and calm. He pulled out, flipped me to my back. Then he hovered over me capturing my lips in a sweet, sensual kiss. "I love you so much," he told me.

"God baby, I love you," I answered him.

"Shower before we go back?" Seth asked me.

"No, I want to smell like you, I want everyone to know who I belong to," I told him earning a growl and a fucking hot kiss.

"You better get dressed before I don't let you leave this apartment," Seth warned me.

"Do I have a new mark or did you bite an old one?" I asked him.

"Oh no baby, that's a new one," Seth smirked.

"Good." I stood up and walked to our room, grabbing jeans for myself, and a shirt for Seth. We got dressed, and after making sure my neck was, hidden from Charlie's eyes, we made our way upstairs and back outside.

**Seth's Pov**

Sometimes it still felt like everything was a dream. Bella and I were walking up the stairs, my scent clinging to her body, and I couldn't help but think about how lucky I was. I truly loved her with everything in me, and she was mine.

_Thank you, Taha Aki._

We made our way outside and found seats near Charlie and Dad. Billy and Old Quil were sitting with them, and Brady had Leah on his lap, sitting on the steps. Leah gave me a little knowing smirk as I pulled Bella into my lap.

"Pack is patrolling," she told me.

"Hey Dad, you having fun?" Bella asked Charlie.

"Well it's been entertaining," Charlie chuckled.

"Hi Quily." Bella greeted Old Quil with his new name.

"Hello to you, Bella dear," he said, trying to hide the smile on his face. I thought the old man liked Bella even if he was too stubborn and gruff to admit it. Charlie nearly choked when he heard Bella call Sr. Quily. Dad and BiIly were doing a poor job of hiding their laughter.

"So… kiddo, you're all grown up and married now huh?" Charlie said. I could tell he was trying hard to be supportive.

"Yep, still your little girl though," she told him, making him blush but smile widely despite his efforts not to.

"Speaking of you two being married, Leah, why don't you go get Mom, and we can discuss the ritual ceremony." Dad said.

Mom came outside, practically bouncing in her place. I knew she was almost as excited as Leah was, about the ceremony.

"We don't know much about the original ceremonies, only the little bit we can find in the journals. So we will combine what we know with what the two of you want," Dad said.

"Bella, as the marked mate, you will be escorted by the pack in wolf form to Seth. You will exchange the marking vows. They are similar to vows of a traditional marriage, however with more focus on the tribe and the pack. Bella, your hair will be up, in order to show the mark, or in your case the marks off. So Seth, keep that in mind." Dad gave me a long knowing look at the end.

"Each wolf will approach Bella and acknowledge her as marked and accept Seth's scent on her as proof," Billy explained. I was seriously hoping the pack was not going to sniff her like the dogs we were. "It's a simple ceremony. Afterwards, we will have a bonfire to celebrate. In the books, it talks about the newly marked couple going on a spirit journey. So you two can figure out what that means to you and go from there."

"There are a few things that need to be decided ahead of time," Old Quil told us. "The clothing worn has obviously been tribal so Seth you will carry on that tradition. Bella, you have a choice you can either wear a dress of your choosing or wear what is a traditional Quileute ceremony gown."

"We think the week of September 25 will be best. Mr. Miller agrees, as there are no major exams scheduled. The ceremony will be held Friday afternoon, and you will have the weekend plus the following week for your spirit journey. Bella, do you know which dress option you would like to wear?" Dad asked.

"I would prefer the traditional ceremony gown, but I don't want to offend anyone by wearing it since I am not Quileute," she said.

"Sweetheart, as Seth's mate, you are just as Quileute as anyone of us sitting here. Well, except the paleface next to Harry," Old Quil told her, shocking everyone with the way he was including Bella.

"Thank you," Bella told him, smiling.

"Charlie, since you and Renee are aware of the pack, you will be the first 'outsiders' invited to witness the marking ceremony. This being a tribal ceremony, there is no need to 'give' Bella away like you would do for a wedding," dad told him.

"Well that's everything. Sue, I'm guessing you will be making Bella's ceremony gown?" Billy asked.

"I actually already started it. I had a hunch Bella would choose to go with Quileute tradition," mom said, smiling at Bella.

"Well, with that settled, let's refresh our beers, boys," dad said, handing Charlie a beer and taking one for himself. I eyed the cooler of ice-cold beer but decided that I probably shouldn't with my police chief father in law sitting next to me.

"Seth its fine, take one," Charlie told me, handing me a beer.

"Thanks." I nodded, wondering if this was a trick.

"Food's ready," mom said, coming back outside carrying a bunch of containers to the table.

Bella got up to help and came out with just as many containers as mom. Walking to the table, she sat them down, and started fussing with things making sure everything was grouped together. I loved watching her. She was beautiful, and when she concentrated on something, she would pull her lip between her teeth and her brows would knit together. It made me think of that very first movie night where I was nearly insane with need to kiss her.

After everyone finished eating, Sam came up and asked if he could talk to Bella and me. I swore I heard her growl. We walked with Sam far enough to be out of earshot of the wolves.

"First, I want to say I'm sorry. Seth, I really did not mean for the things I said earlier to come out the way they did, and as for the image all I can do is apologize. What I meant earlier when I said it was 'strange' was that it seemed like maybe there was a deeper meaning behind it, as neither Jared or I feel the urge, or need to uh, well bite. I think maybe, it has to do with the marking. There are a few things I think we should bring up to the council, this being one of them. After everyone leaves, we can talk to the council if that would be ok with the two of you," Sam said.

"We'll talk to the council, but man that was fucked up. I get that you didn't mean for it to come out the way it did, but damn," I told him.

"I know, and I deserved the hit. By the way, you hit harder than I remember." Sam said, laughing. He turned to Bella, caught between fear and amusement. "I'm ready for my punishment," he told her.

.

"Oh Sammy, I'm not going to punish you." Bella said, way too sweetly.

"You're not?" He asked hesitantly.

"Nope, Emily is," Bella, told him, walking back to our family.

**Next up council meeting. **


	23. Chapter 23 100 Proof

**Betas: Tayjay & Jusobele**

* * *

**CH.23 100 Proof**

**Seth's Pov**

Everyone had either left or gone inside, leaving Bella and I sitting by the dying fire. I took a swig of my beer. I knew Bella and I were about to go inside and once again have our privacy invaded.

"I'm sorry," I told her.

"For what?" she asked turning so she was straddling my lap.

"Everything. I know the pack mind doesn't allow us privacy and now we have to go talk to the council again. I wish you didn't have to deal with all of it."

"Look at me. Sure the pack mind is annoying. I mean, I don't love them seeing our every moment together, and I definitely don't love telling your parents about our naked time," she said laughing a little. "But, Seth, it's a part of you, and I can deal with anything if it lets me have you."

"You're more than I deserve," I told her.

Bella shook her head at me. "It's the other way around Seth. I really just think everyone wants to see and hear about us, because we do it so much better than the rest of them," she told me grinning.

"I think you're right, my beautiful wife," I said, capturing her lips with mine.

"Seth, the pack has gone home and the council is ready," Sam called from the door.

We walked towards the house. I hated Bella having to sit through this again. I didn't like it myself but I knew it made her uncomfortable which made it worse for me.

Walking inside, I saw Jared, Sam and the council sitting in the living room. Leah was in the kitchen. "Be-be do you want me to stay?" my sister asked. Bella shook her head yes.

"Babe, I'm going to get a drink. I'll bring you a beer," Bella said, kissing me as I went into the living room.

I could hear Leah and Bella in the kitchen. "Ok a couple shots should keep me from crying," Bella joked to Leah.

"Just yell 911 if you need an emergency shot," Leah teased her.

"Babe," Bella said handing me a beer while she held her own drink. I pulled her onto my lap, wishing we did not have to do this again.

"It will be over soon," I told her.

"I'll be ok, just want to get it over with." She said resigned to letting everyone in on our private life.

"Ok before we start, Seth, Bella, again I am really sorry for earlier. My mouth and my brain just were not working together and nothing came out right. Jared is here as the other imprinted male wolf, so we can get his input as well. Oh, and Bella just so you know, I am in the dog house with Emily so trust me when I say I am being punished," Sam told us, laughing at the end.

Bella and I both just nodded. I knew he was sorry. I even knew he hadn't really meant what he said but it didn't change the fact that it pissed me off.

Sam turned to look at the council, starting the meeting. "After phasing with Seth, I feel like there is something going on that is much deeper than anything I know how to explain. As the Alpha of the pack I can't shake the feeling. I wish I could tell you what it is or why I feel like this but I can't."

"We assume if this meeting stems from something you saw in the pack mind then it has to do with Bella and Seth's private life. Why do you feel it's something we need to know?" Billy asked.

"It's just a feeling I have, but I can't ignore it. I have some questions I'm hoping you can answer." Sam further explained.

"Seth, are you and Bella ready?" Billy asked.

"The last time we sat through something like this, you stuttered your way through the questions making us guess what you wanted to know. I do not like having my wife uncomfortable and I really do not like having to share my sex life with everyone including my parents. I want you to just ask or say what you need to, so that we get this over with." I told them.

"Fair enough," Dad said.

"I love you," I whispered in her ear, knowing this meeting was going to be worse than the last.

"I love you too," she told me, letting her tongue graze my ear. Oh hell, now I was hard. Bella knew it and wiggled her ass making me even harder. Oh, fuck me, now I was hard as shit and had to talk to my parents about my sex life. Think bloodsuckers, dead kittens, mangled cars, hmm sex in the car that could be fun. SHIT!

"Why exactly have you called this meeting Sam?" mom asked.

"Sam's concerned because I bit Bella." I just blurted it out hoping to get his over with as soon as possible, wanting more than anything to be and downstairs, so I could get my wife naked.

"Seth, you didn't simply bite Bella," Sam said, shaking his head. "You sank your teeth into her throat, latched on and sucked on her skin. I mean, shit, you're K-9's were out. Bella in her own right bites Seth too; hard enough to break skin." His words silenced the room. This was not helping my problem. Now I was thinking about sinking my teeth into Bella.

Bella's hand found the inside of my thigh. She started rubbing my leg barely grazing my dick. "Bella," I whispered in her ear.

"Hmm?" she answered never looking at me. She was going to kill me. I took a long pull from my beer and started thinking of dead kittens, but that's just depressing and my mind wandered to cute cuddly little kitties and wondered if Bella would want one. Damn it! I'm still hard and now I'm thinking of what kind of kitten Bella might want.

I looked around trying to distract myself. Old Quil, Billy, Dad and Mom all had looks of quiet contemplation.

"Now, I can speak for myself and Jared can answer as well when I say the thought of even marking Emily scares me, and I can't even think about sinking my teeth into her let alone her throat," Sam said.

"Me either. My want to mark Kim is there but not enough to do it, and I can't think about it without it actually causing me pain," Jared added.

"Just because neither of you can think about doing it doesn't mean it's wrong for Seth to," Bella told them.

"True, but its instinct to protect our mate, not sink our teeth into them," Sam told her. I could see instantly, he regretted his words.

"I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt and assume you didn't mean to sound like a jack-ass just then, but let me tell you something. If you imply that Seth willingly inflicts pain or lacks the instinct to protect me again, you will wish I was simply a wolf kicking your ass. And for the record, I have no problem offering my throat to Seth." Bella fumed.

Damn my girl was fuck hot when she was pissed. I could not even describe the amount of pride I felt hearing her defend me, but this led me to again think of her throat bare and ready for me. Shit, this was going to be a long ass meeting.

I noticed both mom and dad looking at her with pride as well.

Bella picked up her drink and practically chugged it. She looked at me, and I nearly came seeing her hooded eyes. She wiggled just a tiny bit, sinking herself further into me and laid against my chest. I reached down and gave her a small kiss. "Did you know the taste of beer on your lips is sexy?" Bella whispered in my ear. _Oh hell, talk faster people I have a wife to get naked._

"You're right, Bella. I did not mean it the way it came out. I just keep putting my foot in my mouth but in my defense there is no handbook on how to talk about shape shifter sex and how not to offend either the wolf or his mate, which is becoming clear may be a bigger threat than the wolf himself," Sam told her with a small smile. Bella gave him a little nod, and then shifted to look at the council. Fuck, she was driving me crazy.

"Has the bite left a mark, like what we see from the mating mark?" Billy asked.

"No, there are no marks. I lick them just like I do after I mark her; it just looks like a hickey." Shit, marks, licking now I am thinking of licking her. Fuck this damn meeting.

"Has Bella been able to leave a mark?" mom asked.

"No, her bites do seem to last longer than a typical bruise," I told her. We needed to get passed this subject before I lost my calm and fucking sank my teeth into her throat right there.

"Seth, you okay?" Leah asked too low for anyone else to hear. I just shook my head.

"Does it have the same result as the mating mark?" dad asked, clearly remembering our last meeting.

"No, it doesn't." I answered through gritted teeth.

"Bella, when Seth bites you, does it hurt?" Billy asked.

"No, and if it did Seth wouldn't do it," Bella told him, glaring at Sam.

"I could see in Seth's mind that he's not just biting but he's also sucking on her skin," Sam said.

"Is there blood?" Billy asked.

"Yes, when I pierce her skin, but it's not like the bite bleeds. I can taste it when I break the skin, but then all I taste is her," I told them.

"Bella, do you taste blood when you bite Seth?" Old Quil asked.

"Only his lip, not when I bite his shoulder," Bella answered.

"So you two are exchanging blood," dad stated.

"I guess but it's just what we taste when we first bite," I told him.

"Do you always bite each other?" Billy asked.

"No, not all the time," I told him. Bella will bare her throat knowing that is what I need or what I want. It's all instinctual on both of our parts."

"Bella, how do you know to do that?" dad asked her.

"I can just sense it." Talk faster people, horny wolf with hot mate on his lap.

"Do you know why you feel the desire to bite her, or why the throat?" Old Quil asked.

"No not really. I don't know why her throat, something just calls me to it. Something about her bare throat makes me want to claim it. It is definitely the wolf in me. Shit, I don't know, it just feels right, it's more spiritual than sexual," I told them.

"Bella, do you feel the same way?" Billy asked.

"Yes. I mean part of me hopes to mark Seth but it's not the reason I do it. I don't know how to explain it. It almost feels sacred. Then there is the fact that I can feel it is his wolf that does it, it makes me feel closer to him. I love knowing we trust each other that much. When I bite him, it's the same feeling. We're free with each other, no hiding, no fears, no holding back," Bella told them. _Dear spirits I love her._

"Seth does your wolf recognize your mates attempt to mark you?" Sam asked.

"Yes, we've talked about it too," I told him.

"And your wolf doesn't have a problem with this? What happens if by chance Bella is able to mark you?" dad asked.

"No, I don't have a problem with it. I want her to be able to mark me," I told him, trying to keep the moan out of my voice. Bella had her hands in my hair, raking her nails across my scalp.

"Baby, you need to stop, I am losing control," I whispered.

"I don't want to stop," she said.

"Uh Seth, what's up with Bella?" Leah asked noticing Bella's boldness.

"Don't know," I whispered.

"Your wolf doesn't feel threatened?" Sam asked.

"Bella is my mate, my partner, my equal. I don't feel threatened in any way that she wants to mark me. If anything the idea makes my wolf proud." I decided to leave out the part where the idea of Bella marking me made me so fucking hard I could barely walk. This was torture. Not only was I already hard and Bella was wiggling her ass on me, teasing me by running her hand up and down the inside of my thigh, but we were talking about all the things that make me hot. I started rubbing Bella's leg without even realizing it. Bella's throat, biting her, marking her, her marking me. If we finished this meeting without me throwing her on the floor, it was going to be a miracle.

"I can't say the same thing. I wouldn't be able to let Emily mark me," Sam said.

"I couldn't do it either," Jared said shaking his head.

"Can I ask why you both feel threatened by the thought of your imprints marking you?" mom asked.

"I really can't explain it. In order for Emily to mark me she would have to bite me, and I think my wolf would react to that," Sam said.

"It's the same for me," Jared agreed.

"Well that's why it isn't an issue for us. We're not afraid of his wolf," Bella told them. It was impossible for her to be more perfect. I swore I felt like I was in a haze, a lust induced haze that would only go away when I could touch Bella. Fuck, this meeting was taking forever.

"I do believe you may be right," Old Quil told her.

"Thank you Quily," she smiled.

"I feel there is greater meaning behind this. Not only did Seth feel compelled to mark Bella, but he has done so three times," Sam said.

"Four times," I corrected. That made me think of earlier and made my cock twitch, which of course Bella noticed and decided to skate her hand further up my leg. Holy hell, she was never this obvious in front of mom and dad. She was not even trying to hide what she was doing. Hell, I was not trying to stop her either.

"Seth, chill," Leah whispered.

"I'm trying," I told her.

"Son, have you marked Bella again?" dad asked me.

"Yes." Fuck, it was getting harder not to take her right there.

"Again, that's part of what leads me to believe there is more going on. Jared and I can't even think of marking our imprints once, yet Seth has done it four times," Sam said.

"Uh Seth, what's going on? Bella never acts like this," Leah asked.

"I don't know, but everyone's about to see rather than hear." I hissed.

"Baby, how much did you drink?" I asked.

"Not much, just 2 shots, and a vodka cranberry," she said, then started kissing my neck. I knew the moan I let slip was heard by everyone. I felt possessed. My hand snaked around her waist as I pulled her into me.

"Uh, are we almost finished?" I asked. This was about to get bad because I honestly didn't know if I was going to make it without fucking her right her in front of everyone. _Why the hell did I feel so out of it?_

"Yeah, we will try to hurry. It seems you have other things to do," Billy chuckled.

"I think we have to go back to Bella's theory that it's the lack of fear on their part," Old Quil said.

Bella was skimming her fingers across my abs. "Bella, baby, you are killing me. My willpower is not this strong honey," I whispered in her ear.

"Mmm, I don't care," she said biting my lobe. I felt like I was going to crawl out of my skin if I did not take her and now.

"Leah!" I yelled too low for anyone but the wolves to hear. "What the hell did she drink? I can feel it, and I'm not kidding everyone's about to get a goddamn show!" I yelled much louder than I intended.

"Seth your eyes, they're freaking dilated and tinged with yellow," Leah said. "She's going to die tomorrow when she realizes how much mom and dad saw."

"Uh son, are you okay?" Dad asked.

"Yes, just need the meeting over with," I groaned.

"Seth, what the hell?" Sam asked.

"I fucking don't know." Fuck.

"Seth, what did Bella drink?" Old Quil asked.

"Vodka," I heard Leah tell him.

"Show me the bottle," Old Quil told her.

**Leah's Pov**

I ran into the kitchen to grab the vodka bottle. Before I could make it back to the living room I heard Seth mutter "Fuck!" Then he crashed his mouth to Bella and oh dear lord I've never seen a kiss like that.

The smell of blood hit me. Bella had Seth's lip between her teeth biting then sucking on it. Holy hell.

"Well, looks like you're about to see what I was talking about," Sam said.

"This is out of character for Bella. Is she ok?" mom asked, concerned.

Bella released Seth's lip and then tilted her head back, as Seth ran his nose along her neck. We could see him start to kiss and lick her neck before sinking his teeth into her flesh.

"Holy Fuck," Jared said.

I was frozen halfway from the kitchen. Shit, I had not phased with Seth since his big 16, so I had no idea this was what Sam was talking about.

"Leah, let me see the bottle," Old Quil said, bringing me out of my trance.

"See vodka, but it's never done this to her before," I said holding up the bottle.

"Oh, dear spirits," mom stuttered. Dad, Billy, and Old Quil laughed.

"What?" Sam asked.

"It's not vodka. It's Old Quil's special 100 proof rez shine," Billy said laughing.

"Shit do they even know where they are?" I asked.

"Probably not," Billy said.

"Why the hell is it affecting Seth?" Jared asked.

"He feels Bella's emotions more strongly since he marked her and he's marked her four times, not to mention she's been fucking with him the entire time we were talking," I told him.

"Hell, I'm surprised he held out this long." Sam said.

"Bella is going to die when she realizes what happened," I told them. "Shit, we need to get them out of here before they start doing more than kissing."

"Seth is less affected as he's only getting the effects from the imprint or the mate mark. Bella, poor thing is so out of it she probably has no idea who she is. It will be easier to get Seth's attention," Billy said, not bothering to contain his laughter.

"Seth, dude, take it downstairs," Sam said. Seth didn't even look up. "Shit," Sam muttered.

"Seth, bro, you gotta go to your apartment," Jared tried. _Nothing. _"I'm sorry but this shit is funny," he laughed.

Seth let go of her throat but started kissing her jaw, as his hands found the hem of her shirt.

"Oh Christ," I mumbled. "SETH CLEARWATER!" I yelled. Progress... finally.

Seth looked up at me, completely confused as to why I yelled. His face was flushed and his lip swollen. I almost laughed. "Seth, you're in the middle of a council meeting. Take Bella downstairs," I told him.

"Huh, what?" He asked looking completely lost. Sam and Jared were laughing. The three stooges were snickering, and even mom was chuckling.

"Seth, take Bella downstairs."

"I need blankets and a pillow," he said.

Why the hell he needed blankets and a pillow I had no idea but, fuck, if it got him downstairs he could have all the damn blankets he wanted. "Come on; meet me at the basement door. I'll go get your blankets and pillow," I told him.

Thankfully, he seemed to be coherent enough to get up off the chair. Bella's legs were wrapped around his waist, her hands in his hair kissing his jaw. We could hear Seth growling.

I heard the telltale sound of clothing being ripped and the scent of blood. Fuck where the hell were the blankets? Any other time I would have found them in five seconds flat.

"You might want to hurry, he's got her pinned against the wall, and her shirt is gone," Jared shouted. I heard a loud crash followed by Sam's "holy shit." I thought I heard my dad mutter, 'that's my boy'. Men! I swore they were all dirty pigs.

I finally found the blankets that were apparently hiding from me, ran down the stairs, but didn't see Seth or Bella. "Where the hell are they?" I asked.

"Kitchen," Billy said, failing to hide his amusement.

I walked into the kitchen to find Bella on her back on the table, Seth hovering over her his hands covering her now bare chest. Shit! "SETH, here's your blankets, go downstairs," I yelled.

"What?" he asked, still completely out of it.

"You're in the damn kitchen," I told him.

"Oh shit," he said, still confused

"Seth come on you need to take Bella downstairs," I told him.

"Why? I like tables," he said, turning back to Be-be and kissing her neck and starting to kiss down her stomach. I could hear Jared and Sam laughing from the living room. I saw Bella reach for Seth's belt and start unbuckling it.

"Oh hell no, Seth here are your blankets now go downstairs!" I yelled. "Here, cover her up." I handed him the blankets and pillow. Seth opened the back door instead of the basement door. Fuck it, he could stay outside at least he wasn't in the kitchen, I thought. Oh, they were going to owe me big for this.

I walked back into the living room and flopped down on the chair just shaking my head. Old Quil, Billy and Dad were cracking up, hell even mom looked like she was trying not to laugh. Jared and Sam were howling.

"Do I need to buy a new table?" mom asked.

"No, but it was close," I told her.

"Well you got to see what I meant with the biting," Sam said.

"Yes and I agree that was definitely not simply foreplay," dad said.

"Never say the word foreplay again, ever," I told him groaning.

"What you saw was mild. It's usually much more intense from what I can see in his mind," Sam said.

"Good lord, how much more intense can it get?" I asked.

"Leah, you haven't phased with him yet. Put it this way, Paul called Seth his hero. The first phase with Seth left us all stunned and Quil wanting to stab him," Sam said.

"You already know Brady won the bet. There aren't words for some of the shit that's in his mind," Jared said.

"What bet?" mom asked.

''Ha, go ahead all mighty Alpha explain to my mom what the bet was," I told Sam laughing.

"Us guys bet how long Seth would last his first time," Sam admitted.

I saw mom blush, but the old farts were silently laughing. "That is horrible," mom told him.

Dad started cracking up. "Who bet what?" he asked.

"Harry!" mom scolded.

"Oh come on I want to know," dad said laughing.

"Jared here bet the lowest with 12 minutes and Brady being a true friend bet Seth would beat all our times, Paul having had the winning time at 21 minutes," Sam explained.

"And Brady won?" Billy asked.

"Yes," Jared grumbled.

"Well don't leave us in suspense, what the boy clock in at?" Old Quil asked.

"I can't believe you old men," mom said huffing, but you could see laughter in her eyes.

"That little shit clocked in at 54 minutes. How the hell does a virgin last 54 minutes his first time?" Jared grumbled.

"Whew wee," Old Quil sang, slapping dad on the back. My dad had a huge grin plastered on his face. Billy was chuckling, "good going Clearwater." What in the world, they acted as if my dad had accomplished some big feat.

"Oh quit gloating," mom said laughing.

"Sue dear, I have to back Harry up on this one. Learning of your son's sexual prowess is right up there with hearing your daughter tell you she wants to become a nun," Billy told mom.

"I think I need some rez shine," I groaned as the noise outside got louder. Sam and Jared just snickered hearing the same things I was. Paul busted through the door, shit-eating grin on his face.

"So I was finishing up my patrol, guess what I stumbled onto?"

"We know, we can hear," I moaned.

"I'm going to shower. I have a feeling this conversation is going to get worse," mom said laughing, and walked towards her room.

"Don't ruin my fun. How the hell did they end up in the back yard anyway? They're going to wake the neighbors," Paul said flopping down and laughing.

"Bella accidentally got into Old Quil's rez shine. Seth is feeling the effects of it from the imprint. He'll be sober in a bit, but I'm afraid Bella will be out for a while," dad told him.

"Shit, I can't wait to see what kind of drunken sex they have, they're fucking wild sober. Hell, what I saw in the back yard is going to make Quil cry," Paul said laughing.

"Please I've seen enough for one day," I whined.

"What did you see?" Paul asked with a glint in his eye.

"Let's just say, Seth nearly inhaled her in here, then started undressing her against the wall then crashed onto the table before Leah could get him outside," Jared said laughing.

"Ah hell right now he's got his face buried in her fun slide, fucking priceless. Maybe he'll go 2 for 2," Paul said.

"Already did, saw it when he phased today," Sam told him.

"Damn," Paul moaned.

"I can't believe you three are listening to this. Dirty old men," I scowled at the stooges sitting on the couch.

"Leave them alone, I'm sure your dad is happy to hear Seth lays pipe better than the union," Paul said grinning. The dopes on the sofa just cracked up, clinking, their beers together in celebration.

Embry burst through the door, grinning like the Cheshire cat. The whole damn pack was going to end up over here. "So what's going on?" he sang.

"I take it you either saw or heard," Paul laughed.

"Who hasn't? Fuck, he's giving it to her good." Embry laughed, throwing himself on the couch. "So you old guys are getting a kick out of this too huh?" he asked.

"Oh they're high fiving and clinking beer bottles," I told him.

"Hell yeah, Seth is back there doing cirque du soleil acrobatic shit," Embry told us.

Kim and Emily were the next through the door, Brady following a close five minutes behind them. "Well all we're missing is Jake and Quil," Jared laughed, pulling Kim into his lap.

"Jake's on patrol and I imagine Quil will creep his way in any minute now," Sam said.

"So what's going on?" Brady asked. Everyone just burst out laughing.

"Bella accidentally drank Old Quil's rez shine which messed with Seth through the marking. She got him all hot and bothered in front of everyone, where he then mauled her throat, proceeded to take her shirt off as he pinned her against the wall, then laid her on the table where she started taking his belt off before I could get them outside. All while the three blind mice over here laughed and hooped it up," I explained.

"Oh hell that's priceless. And I thought I got a good show when I walked in on them," Brady said laughing.

"Ah Brady not you too," I groaned.

"Sorry babe, but it's funny as hell," Brady said kissing my cheek.

Just then we heard the back door open. Seth walked in with a blanket around his waist, leaves in his hair and reeking of sex. He didn't say a word, rummaged around the kitchen, and left holding a can of spray whip cream in one hand and a bottle of Hershey's chocolate syrup in the other.

"Damn." I muttered shaking my head.

"What?" Dad asked.

"Seth is about to have a Bella sundae without the ice cream, "Embry told him laughing.

Quil came barreling in the door. "Do you know what's going in the back yard?" he asked.

"WE KNOW!" everyone shouted.

"Poor Jake is singing Springsteen at the top of his lungs," Quil told us cracking up.

"Oh shit, I have patrol. I'll be back in a couple hours," Jared told Kim leaving.

"I've been traumatized," Jake said grinning as he stood in the doorway. "He's out there balls deep, with chocolate titties in his face," he said, shaking his head as he walked in the house. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the three wise men sitting on the sofa. "Oh, ah, um…."

"They know," I told Jake.

"Jared said she got into rez shine?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, about 3 or 4 shots worth. She'll be out for a while," Sam told him.

"Most girls get drunk, get whiney, throw up and pass out. But NOOO! Clearwater gets the one girl who gets drunk, sucks him and fucks him, and will wake up and make him breakfast in the morning," Quil said, completely serious.

"Jealous much?" Paul snickered.

"Hell yes, I think Taha Aki hates me," Quil moaned.

"Awe Jr. he doesn't hate you. He just likes Seth better," Old Quil told him, making us laugh.

"Let's go, you boys have school in the morning," Sam said.

"5 Bucks, Seth skips," Quil called out.

"No, he'll be there, he'll just be late," Embry said.

"He will be there, smelling like sex," Jake laughed as the pack made their way out.

**Jared's Pov**

So here we are waiting by the picnic tables for Seth once again. "He's cutting it close," Embry laughed.

"I'm telling you he's not coming," Quil said.

"No, he will be here, just as the last bell rings," Kim snickered.

"Nah any second now," Jake said laughing.

"Anyone else feel like this is déjà vu?" I asked.

"Ah here he comes now, smell that boys?" Jake asked laughing.

He looked like hell. "Dude, did you sleep at all?" I asked him.

"Not really," he said with a grin as he made his way to us. Brady was laughing and shaking his head.

"He broke the hammock, three spindles from the deck and the picnic table top needs to be replaced," Brady told us.

"Fuck Seth, what the hell were you doing?" I asked.

"I'll own up to the spindles, but the hammock, anyone could have broken that, and the picnic table top, it's perfectly intact," Seth told us.

"Then why does it need to be replaced?" Embry asked grinning.

"Let's just say chocolate syrup stains wood," Brady told us cracking up.

"Bro, you look like you spent all night fucking and you smell like it too," I told him, laughing.

"Cause I did," he said as we walked into school.

* * *

** Don't worry, Emily's punishment for Sam will come up soon.**

And you'll get answers to the council meeting, but not for a bit.


	24. Chapter 24 Please Kill Me

**Betas: Tayjay & Jusobele**

* * *

**A/N:** This is the longest chapter known to mankind. No matter how many times I went back and cut, edited, and chopped, it was still multiple chapters' worth of words. I didn't want to split it, so enjoy a very, very, very long chapter.

* * *

**CH.24 Please Kill Me**

**Bella's Pov**

I opened my eyes, instantly regretting it as they burned and watered from the insanely bright light. I raised myself out of my warm bed, feeling like a Mack truck had hit me. I put my throbbing head in my hands and waited for the spinning to stop. My mouth felt dry like I had chewed on cotton all night. I thought I was dying.

I lifted my head and looked bleary eyed around the room stopping when I saw a note on the nightstand.

_Good Morning, Beautiful,_

_Call me if you need me._

_I love you._

_Love, Seth_

I slowly stood up, steadying myself on the nightstand, and made my way to the bathroom, holding the sheet tightly around my naked body. I turned on the water and let the sheet fall to the floor. As I reached to pull a towel out, I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. _Oh my God. _

I stepped into the shower and let the spray of hot water relax my aching body. I lathered my hair and started washing it, letting my mind wander to Seth and all the delicious ways he made me feel last night. _Oh holy fuck!_ _No, no, no please no_, I thought as I remembered parts of the night before.

I kept getting glimpses of things. Sitting with Seth by the dying fire, going inside to have the council meeting, taking a couple shots. Rubbing Seth's leg, grabbing him, kissing him and something about a table. Oh dear god, let this be some alcohol-induced trickery.

I finished my shower, wrapped the towel around me, and stepped out of the bathroom, my heart racing with my hazy memories.

"I take it you don't have amnesia," Leah said. Without even looking, I knew she was smirking.

"Shit, you scared me! Hold on let me get some clothes on," I told her.

"Trust me, Be-be, I've seen everything you have." She laughed wickedly.

"Kill me, please," I groaned.

"Hell no, I've been waiting all morning for this. How do you feel?" she asked, with laughter in her voice.

"Like I've been run over." I moaned.

"Well, darling Sister, you accidentally drank Old Quil's rez shine, though you shouldn't get sick. Seth made you drink mom's hangover remedy before he left," she informed me. "How much do you remember?" she asked, mirth dancing in her eyes.

"Enough to know I'm never leaving this apartment," I told her, hanging my head.

"Oh, yes you are," she sang out. "What's the last thing you remember clearly?"

"Clearly… sitting down with Seth. After that, everything gets a little fuzzy," I told her.

"Well, you started groping Seth pretty much right away," Leah laughed.

"Oh god, please tell me no one noticed." I pleaded.

"Me, Sam and Jared knew but no one else did…. at first." She told me. Poor Seth_._ You had your hand on his thigh, then you would wiggle your ass on him. My poor brother looked pained, Be-be," Leah faked sympathy.

All I could do was hang my head. Oh my God, how was I ever going to look Harry and Sue in the eye again?

"Seth was starting to feel the rez shine through you, so he was getting distracted, but no one realized it until he kissed you and you not so quietly whispered that beer tasted sexy on his lips," Leah told me, smirking.

"Shoot me." I buried my face in my hands.

"Not a chance." Leah said with glee. "Hmm, what happened next? Oh yeah, you started running your nails through his hair. Then you grabbed him, started kissing his neck as you ran your hands across his stomach, making him moan."

"Oh, dear Lord," I groaned.

"Oh, that's not even the half of it, sister dear," Leah cackled.

"Just tell me we didn't get naked in front of everyone. Please." I begged.

"Not everyone. But you did straddle him, bite his lip, and then offer your throat to him in the middle of the council meeting." All I could do was close my eyes and hang my head.

"I managed to get you two out of the living room but while I was searching for blankets and pillows Seth insisted on, he pinned you to the wall and ripped your shirt off. I got back downstairs but he had you on the table, hands on your boobies. By the way, Be-be, nice rack," Leah laughed.

"Don't worry, I got to the two of you before you could have sex on Mom's kitchen table, but instead of coming down here, you two wound up outside where you broke the hammock, tore part of the deck up and the picnic table top has to be replaced because there are chocolate body prints on it. The pack saw some of your fun, and Mrs. Williams, next door, got an eye full when she went outside to see where the screams were coming from," Leah finished.

"Be a good sister and put me out of my misery," I whined.

"Oh no. You and Seth owe me big. I saw enough of the two of you to know you have a bite mark on your ass," Leah laughed.

"Get dressed," she ordered.

"I am not leaving this apartment." I told her.

"Oh yes, you are, even if I have to drag your skinny ass out," she grinned.

"Help me!" I yelled from my bedroom, tossing her my camera phone when she came in.

"Still drunk I see," she laughed.

**Jared's Pov**

Seth and I walked into fourth period and took our seats. "It's weird sharing classes with you. How does it feel to be a junior?" I asked him.

"It brings me closer to graduation but, damn dude, the time away from Bella is killing me." Seth shook his head.

"The pull isn't any easier?" I asked.

"No, I feel like I can't breathe. Miller called me in first hour said my tribal duties will take the place of my tribal history class but I have to take P.E. It's a state requirement," Seth told me.

"Will you still get out at 1:00?" I asked.

Seth nodded, "Yeah, that won't change but I'll have to take an extra class over the summer."

"That sucks," I told him.

"Not really. I have a hot wife who already took the class," Seth said, grinning.

"Speaking of your hot wife, how was she this morning?" I laughed.

"Drunk and covered in chocolate. Fuck, dude, do you have any idea how much it hurt to leave?" he said, shaking his head.

"Damn Bro, you've spent the last how many days fucking, haven't you had enough yet?" I asked.

"Hell no! Fuck, I never feel right unless I'm tangled up in her." Seth confessed.

"Seth, I really think you are a nympho, man. I thought Kim, and I were bad but, shit, we don't have anything on you two," I told him, shaking my head.

Seth grinned, "We're newlyweds."

I saw Seth pull his phone from his pocket, flip it open, and a huge ass grin come across his face.

"What?" I asked.

He passed me his phone and I started cracking up when I read the message.

"Bro, you bit her ass?" I asked in amazement. I still had his phone when another text came in. I handed Seth his phone and watched as he tried to keep from laughing.

"Now what?" I asked.

"She sent me a picture," he said, smirking.

I watched as Seth typed a message back, grinning the whole time.

"Mr. Clearwater, anything you'd like to share with the class?" Mr. Phelps asked.

"Uh, no sir," Seth said.

"I'll be the judge of that." Mr. Phelps walked over and held his hand out for Seth's phone. He looked at Seth's phone reading the messages, blushed, then handed it back. "Put the phone away, I don't want to see it in class," he told Seth, walking back to his desk. Seth and I could both see the amusement in his eyes and hear the laugh in his voice.

"Dude, that shit is funny, I said.

"You should see the message I sent her," he said, waggling his brow.

We spent the rest of class pretending to read our chapter. It was cool to have Seth in class. I didn't see him much before he moved up to the same year as me. We were walking out of class after the bell rang when Mr. Phelps stopped Seth. "Mr. Clearwater, I hope you've had your rabies shot," he said, laughing.

Seth grinned and said, "of course." Both of us were laughing as we left.

"You know that shit is going to be talked about in the Teacher's lounge." I told him.

We made our way to lunch, grabbed our trays, and sat down at our table.

"So Seth, how was your night?" Jake asked, causing everyone to burst out laughing.

"Fan-fucking-taststic, how was yours?" Seth asked him, grinning.

"Not too bad, patrol was more entertaining than usual," he told Seth, smirking.

"Glad to be of service," Seth said taking a bite of his burger.

"Man, do you have any idea the show you put on?" Embry asked, shaking his head.

"I wasn't that drunk. Not a single one of you saw much of anything," Seth said.

"True, but the glimpses we got were good," Quil grinned.

"Just imagine how good it was to be me," Seth gloated.

"Fucker!" Quil mumbled.

**Bella's Pov**

"La-la, don't make me go up there, please. I'm never going to be able to look your parents in the eye again," I moaned.

"Come on, you have to face them at some point and Mom needs measurements for the ceremonial gown," Leah told me, dragging me up the stairs. I actually thought I was going to die from embarrassment.

We slowly made our way up the stairs. My body ached and my head pounded, not to mention the part where I wanted to crawl under a rock and never come out.

"Good morning, sweetheart. How are you feeling?" Sue asked me.

I knew my face was red. I could feel my heartbeat in my too hot cheeks. "Like death," I answered just above a whisper.

"That good huh? Here drink this it will help," Sue said handing me a glass of something that looked and smelled awful.

"Thank you." I said hesitantly, as I stared into the glass.

I drank down the concoction, wanting to gag. When I was finished, I laid my head on the table, willing last night to be a dream. I was trying to work up the nerve to apologize to my mother in law without going up in flames. "Sue, I am so sorry," I said quietly, knowing my face was beet red.

"Honey, there are far worse things than knowing my son and his wife like each other," she told me, smiling.

"Still, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disrespect you and Harry." I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"Bella, sweetheart you did no such thing," she told me, giving me a hug. I just nodded my head. "Ok, now I need to get some measurements. You will need to undress so I can be accurate. The gown is made of buck skin, so it needs to be cut precisely," Sue told me.

_Oh god,_ I thought. _Will the humiliation ever end?_

I knew I must have looked like a deer caught in headlights. "What's the matter Be-be?" Leah asked laughing.

"Bella dear, I've seen you in a swimsuit. If it would make you more comfortable, you can put one on but it's not any different than your underthings," my sweet, mother- in- law said.

"No, that won't help," I mumbled. Leah was nearly crying with laughter. I just glared at her.

"Let's go to my sewing room. I'll wait outside while you undress, just call me when you're ready," Sue told me.

"Leah, come with me." I hissed, dragging her behind me by the arm. Once we were inside the sewing room, I looked at her. "La-La, your mom cannot see me like this; she's going to think I'm a hussy," I whispered.

"Oh, it can't be that bad," Leah snickered.

"Oh, yeah?" I asked, pulling my clothes off.

"Holy fuck!" Leah said before literally falling down in hysterics.

"I'm glad you find this so amusing," I scowled.

"Oh my God, Bella, this is the funniest shit I've ever seen," Leah said through tears.

"Bella, hun, are you ready for me?" Sue called through the door.

"Kill me now," I begged.

"Hell no, this is going to be great." Leah sang, going to the door. She cracked it open enough to stick her head out, still in hysterics. "Mom before you come in, I should warn you that Bella has a few marks on her. You might want to prepare yourself," she told Sue laughing.

"I'm sure I'll be fine," Sue said.

_Do not cry,_ I told myself.

Sue walked in, her eyes getting big as she took me in. "Well, I guess my son is generous," she said laughing as she walked a circle around me.

_Where is a stray bullet when you need one? _I wondered.

Leah was back on the floor, cracking up. "Bella dear, do you have your phone with you?" Sue asked.

"Uh yeah, it's in my jeans pocket," I told her, confused. I watched as Sue retrieved my phone and punched in numbers. She had an evil smirk, almost as scary as the one Leah gets on her face.

**Leah's Pov**

I had no idea what mom was doing, until I heard Seth answer his cell. "Hey baby," he said

"Hello, Son," mom said. I could hear the guys in the background laugh, and Bella groan.

"Uh, yeah, Mom?" Seth asked.

"I'm measuring Bella for her ceremonial gown. Didn't your father and I teach you not to bite?" Mom asked, barely keeping the laugh out of her voice. I could hear the guys in the background cracking up. Bella was beet red, and I could hardly breathe I was laughing so hard.

"Well mom, that was before I knew there were things I wanted to bite," Seth said and I could hear the smirk in his voice. The guys were howling in the background.

"Well son, I don't want to see any marks on my beautiful daughter in law when she puts this gown on for the ceremony, so behave yourself," Mom told him.

"No promises. She tastes way too good not to eat," Seth said, laughing. I could hear the guys gasping in the background.

"Seth Harrison Clearwater!" Mom said, laughing herself.

"What? You taught me not to lie," he said, mocking her. I couldn't believe he said that, what happened to my shy brother?

"Hey Ma, put my wife on the phone," Seth said, his voice going soft. Mom handed Bella the phone, shaking her head still laughing.

"Hi baby, how are you feeling?" Seth asked when Bella answered.

"Like a truck hit me," she told him.

"Why don't you lie down? I'll rub your back when I get home," he told her to whipping noises from the guys.

"Ok, I love you," Bella said, smiling despite the rosy blush she wore.

"I love you, too," he said hanging up.

"Sorry Bella, I couldn't resist," Mom said, laughing. She finished her measurements and we all walked to the kitchen. Bella was eating a piece of toast when Dad came in. I could tell from the smirk on his face she was about to dive under the table.

"How are you feeling Bella?" Dad asked.

"Like I'm dying," she told him.

Dad walked over to the cabinet grabbing a glass, then walked to the fridge pulling out the milk. He then walked back to the cabinet and started moving things around.

"Harry, what are you looking for?" Mom asked him.

"The Hershey's syrup, I'm in the mood for some chocolate milk," he said, barely containing his laughter.

"Shoot me, please," Bella moaned. Mom nearly fell over laughing.

"I'm never going to live this down, am I?" Bella asked, almost laughing herself.

"Oh no, honey, that was the most exciting council meeting we've ever had," dad said through his snorts of laughter.

"I'm going to lie down," Bella said getting up and going downstairs.

We were sitting at the table. Dad was in tears after mom told him about her conversation with Seth. "Who would have thought shy Seth and blushing Bella?" Dad said shaking his head.

Seth came walking in, with Quil and Embry. "How is she feeling?" Seth asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Hung-over but she's ok. She's sleeping," I told him.

Quil opened up the fridge grabbed a few sodas, and pulled a plate out. "Ah Mrs. C you shouldn't have," he said sitting the plate down.

"Oh hell no, my wife made that," Seth said, grabbing the plate.

"Son, how do you know Bella made that?" dad asked, amused.

"She cuts the crust off and I can smell the spicy sauce," Seth told him, sitting down.

"What the hell is spicy sauce and why does she cut the crust?" I asked.

"She makes this awesome spicy sauce for sandwiches. I don't like the crust so she cuts it off for me," he said, taking a bite and moaning.

"Let me get this straight. Your girl spent all night playing hide the pipe, wakes up hung-over, and still made your ass a sandwich with homemade 'spicy sauce' and cut the damn crust off because you don't like it?" Quil asked.

"Yep," Seth smirked.

"Damn dude, you are one lucky ass. She's cool as hell." Embry said.

"There's a special kind of hell for lucky bastards like you." Quil said, throwing himself in a chair.

"I want to taste this sauce," Dad said, looking at Seth's sandwich with longing.

"There's probably a jar up here if she made the sandwich up here," Seth told him.

Dad started rummaging through the fridge and pulled out a jar with Bella's writing on it that said 'Spicy'. "Yeah, that's it," Seth told him with a mouthful of food. Dad looked at mom, his eyes begging.

"Oh good grief, hand it to me," she said, laughing. Mom started making everyone a sandwich, then turned and looked at us. "You can cut your own crusts," she laughed as she handed us our snacks.

"Thanks, Sue," Embry and Quil said at the same time.

I took one bite and I'll be damned, that shit was good. "Damn," I said.

"Told you," Seth said.

"This is really good, what does she use to make it?" Mom asked.

"I have no idea. You should taste the new pie she came up with. Chocolate, butterscotch and caramel," Seth told us.

"I don't know, man. That caramel cheesecake she made; it's hard to beat that," Embry said, licking his lips.

"I think she should sell her pies and this sauce at the Festival," dad suggested.

That's a good idea, she can use our booth," mom agreed, getting excited.

"Seth, do you think she will want to?" dad asked.

"Maybe, it could be good especially with her wanting to open a bakery," Seth said.

"Maybe she'll make the new pie tomorrow. Sam called earlier and said there's a bonfire tomorrow night. Ryan is coming down for the week," dad said laughing.

"Oh hell, Sam agreed to that? Ryan is a spoiled brat, not to mention an ass," I said.

"Apparently, that's his punishment from Emily for what happened while he was phased yesterday with Seth," dad told us.

"Oh hell, she got him good," Seth said, laughing. "Alright, I'm going to check on Bella." He got up, walked to the sink, washed his plate and put it in the dish rack. He turned around to see us all staring at him. "What?" he asked.

"Did you just wash a dish?" mom asked smirking.

"Yes." He admitted.

"Bella's influence?" Mom asked, grinning.

"Yeah, well she works hard keeping the apartment clean, laundry, gets up every morning and makes me breakfast, snacks when I come home from school or patrol then dinner. I can wash a dish or two to make it easier," he told her.

Dad was almost laughing. Mom was smiling so big I thought her face would break.

"Damn dude, I bet you pick up your socks, too. Where the hell is your man card?" Quil asked.

"In my wife's purse which is fine with me," Seth told him, walking to the basement door. "Oh, and Quil, she does all that plus I get happy shower time so you bet your ass I pick up my socks," he told him, smirking as he went down stairs.

"Guys like him get shived in prison," Quil grumbled.

"Quil, stop obsessing over my brother's wife. You're lucky he hasn't killed you yet," I told him.

"I'm going home. See you on patrol," Quil said, sulking out the door with Embry following him, laughing.

**Seth's Pov**

Walking into the apartment, I sighed. I felt content for the first time since having to leave Bella this morning. I hated being away from her. The pull was so strong sometimes I felt like I was choking when I was away from her.

I stuck my head into our bedroom, seeing my beautiful Bella asleep. Hell, I was exhausted myself. I had only slept a couple hours in the last 48. I grabbed a pair of boxers and headed to the shower to wash away the remnants of chocolate from last night.

Stepping out of the shower, I dried off, pulled my boxers on, and slipped into bed beside my girl.

I loved the way her scent enveloped me, God she smelled good. I wrapped my arms around her, snuggled my face into her hair, and closed my eyes, sleep finding me almost immediately.

I woke up to the sound of Bella whispering in my ear and placing small kisses on my face. "Mmm good morning," I said pulling her to me.

"Baby, you have to get up. You have patrol," Bella said, with a kiss. "We slept through the entire night. You have just enough time to eat breakfast."

"I know," I groaned. Bella was walking out of our bedroom wearing only a pair of pink panties that resembled something tiny enough that Barbie could wear, and a half shirt. _God she was beautiful._

I pulled myself out of bed and walked into the living room. I sat at our little kitchen area, where Bella placed a plate of eggs, bacon, hash browns, and toast in front of me. "Thank you, babe."

I hated early morning patrols, as I would have to leave from patrol and go straight to school.

"I do not want to leave you," I complained, as I was getting ready to walk out the door.

"The sooner you leave, the sooner you can come home to me," Bella said.

I leaned down lifting Bella up so she was forced to wrap her legs around me, and kissed her sweet pouty lips. "I love you so much," I told her.

"I love you too, baby," she said, placing a kiss on my Adams apple and making me groan.

I could not help myself as I cupped her ass and ground her into me. "So not fair," she moaned. "Go, before you're late and get stuck with extra patrol."

Uhg, I fucking did not want to leave. I could smell her arousal and all I wanted to do was be inside her. Fucking Vamps! "Ok, I'm going," I said giving her another kiss then forcing myself out the door.

**Patrol**

_Who pissed in your cheerios?-Embry_

_I hate early morning patrol.-Seth_

_Shit, guess I don't blame you. Those were some fuck hot pink panties.-Embry_

_Uhg, I need to learn to control my thoughts. I hate everyone seeing everything.-Seth_

_Bro, you ruined that with your public romp in the backyard.-Embry_

_That does not count. I was fucking possessed, and no one really saw anything. You just knew what we were doing.-Seth_

_Sign me up for the possession then. Please.-Embry_

_Ouch, fucker! I didn't mean with Bella. Damn. I agree with Quil, she is fuck hot and her body is spank worthy, but she is my pack sister.-Embry_

_Thank the spirits. Most of the time, I want to kill the fucker. I swear if he imagines Bella moaning his name one more time I am going to break something that takes longer than a few hours to heal.-Seth_

_He was dropped a lot as a baby.-Embry_

_Who's taking over?-Seth_

_We are.-Paul and Sam_

_Have fun at school boys.-Paul_

_Ass! -Seth_

_Awe, someone pissy cause he didn't get laid this morning?-Paul_

_Fuck off.-Seth_

**Seth's Pov**

I threw on my clothes and grabbed my backpack, walking with Embry to school. "I fucking hate school," I groaned.

"Is it really that bad, being away from her?" Em asked.

"Fuck, I can't even describe it. It physically hurts. After I imprinted, it was always hard to be away from her, but damn, bro, since I marked her, it's fucking painful." I told him.

"Shit, I thought maybe you were exaggerating or something. Have you thought about getting your GED?" Embry asked.

"Yeah, I thought about it. I told Bella and let's just say that won't be happening," I told him laughing.

"Not a fan of the GED huh?" Em asked.

"No, she said I was too smart to leave school and there were too many things I would miss." I explained.

Embry slapped me on the back. "She's pretty cool Seth. You know you really did win the imprint lottery."

"Believe me, I know, and I thank the ancestors hourly," I told him, grinning.

"Yeah, well Quil's going to get imprint screwed if he doesn't stop cursing them for giving Bella to you and not him," Embry laughed.

"It would serve the pervy fucker right," I said.

"How many hours till I can leave?" I asked walking to the picnic table where Jake, Quil, Jared, Kim, and Brady were waiting.

"You really want to know?" Embry asked laughing.

"NO." I groaned.

_**Buzz-Buzzz**_

I flipped open my phone to see the text from Bella.

_Baby, 24 hours without making love is 2 long.-B_

_I know. All I can thnk about is your ass wrapped in tiny pink panties.-S_

_Well, U left me turned on. You will have to take care of that when U cum home.-B_

_You're killing me!-S_

_XO-B_

_XO-S_

I flipped my phone closed, groaning again. "Fucking hate school," I mumbled, walking into the building. First hour went by so slow I thought I would pull my hair out. As soon as the bell rang, my phone buzzed.

_I am imagining you inside me right now.-B_

_Fuck, Babe-S_

_Mmm, please.-B_

_I'm fucking hard.-S_

_When U get home, I want you.-B_

_U will get me.-S_

_XO-S_

_XO-B_

I walked into class, book in front of my dick. Fuck, I was painfully hard. Jake took one look at me and started cracking up. "Dude, you having a rough day?" he asked.

"You have no idea," I told him.

"What's up with the book?" he laughed.

"Bella's been texting me," I told him.

Jake just laughed shaking his head. "Hey man, did you hear Ryan's coming down tonight and spending the week?" he asked.

"Yeah, Dad told me yesterday. I know he's my step-cousin but he's a lil fucker," I said.

"Yeah, he is, and he doesn't know about the pack. Should be interesting," Jake said.

I watched the clock on the wall move at a snail's pace. I wanted to throw something at it.

By the time the bell rang, I was so antsy Jake was laughing at me.

_Buzz-Buzzz_

_I want to feel U fill me-B_

_Damn baby, you are making me crazy-S_

_I want to make U hard.-B_

_I am.-S_

XO-B

XO-S

Third period passed just as slowly as first and second. I was sure I was going to either die or nut in my pants before the day was over.

"Still carrying the book I see," Jake said laughing.

"Damn dude, every hour she sends me a text that has me either wanting to run home or run to the damn bathroom," I told him.

"She's going to kill you before the day is over," Jake said, laughing as he walked to his locker.

_Bzz-Bzzz_

This time she sent me a picture of those damn tiny Barbie panties.

_R U trying to make me nut?-S_

_Not until you're inside me-B_

_Damn-S_

_XO-B_

_XO-S_

I walked into fourth period, took my seat next to Jared, and laid my head down.

"Jake said you were uncomfortable. He forgot to mention you look like you're going to cry," Jared said, laughing.

"She's killing me. She sent me a fucking picture," I moaned.

"Damn, I'm surprised you're still here." He said shaking his head.

"I'm getting out for a week after the ceremony so I can't miss unless it's an emergency, which this is about to be if she sends any more texts," I told him.

"Well, she's creative, that's for damn sure," Jared joked.

I shook my head in agreement, "You have no idea."

Mr. Phelps voice droned on for the longest fucking hour of my life. Those damn pink panties were playing mind games with my head. I groaned when the bell rang, knowing she was going to torture me with another sexy text. I got up and walked out of class with Jared, but my phone hadn't buzzed. I made my way to my locker, turned the lock, hearing each click until it sprang open. "Holy fuck me batman!"

"What?" Jared asked, walking over with Kim. "Oh hell, is that what I think it is?" he asked, sniffing the air.

"Yes," I moaned. I pulled out the note card taped to the inside of the locker.

_Seth,_

_It is amazing what you can accomplish with please and thank you. Your janitor is nice._

_I wanted you to know how much I was thinking of you._

_I cannot wait to have your mouth on mine._

_Your hands on my tits._

_Your hard cock in me._

_I'm wet just thinking about it._

_XOXO Bella_

"How the hell did she manage to get her smell in your locker?" Jared asked.

"Mr. Maines let her in my locker. She left me a present," I moaned again as her scent settled into my nose.

"Fuck dude, she's lethal." Jared said, shaking his head.

"You should see the note," I groaned.

We walked to the cafeteria, picking up our trays and sitting down. "Why did you bring your back pack to lunch?" Embry asked.

"I was distracted," I mumbled, making Jared laugh.

"What'd we miss?" Jake asked.

"It seems Bella bribed Mr. Maines and left poor horny Seth a present in his locker," Jared told everyone, cracking up.

"What kind of present?" Quil asked.

"The pink kind," I said.

"Oh hell, she didn't?" Embry asked, knowing what I meant from patrol this morning.

"Yes she did," I said.

"Fuck, she's awesome," Embry grinned.

"What are you two talking about?" Quil wanted to know.

I was about to smart off to Quil when my phone rang. I looked at the caller I.D. to see it was Bella. "Did you get my present?" she asked before I could even say hello.

"I did, and that was naughty," I told her.

"Spank me later. Can the guys hear us?" she asked.

"I will, and yes they can," I told her, hearing Quil cuss me out under his breath as the guys snickered.

"I can't fucking wait till I get the super hearing," Brady said, laughing.

"Ok do exactly what I say. Can you do that for me?" she asked, almost purring.

"Yeah baby, I can do that," I told her.

"Good. Put your present in your pocket and walk in the hallway so we can talk without everyone hearing," she said.

"Okay, I'm in the hallway," I told her.

"Are you hard for me?" she asked. Oh, hell she was going to have phone sex with me.

I looked up and the down the length of the hall, making sure I was alone. "I'm so fucking hard it hurts," I told her. "Are you wet for me?" I asked.

"Oh God yes, I've been wet since you left me this morning," she moaned.

"Fuck baby, you are killing me," I groaned.

"I want you so bad," Bella told me.

"I want you too," I told her.

"Start walking towards your locker," she instructed.

"Ok, I'm on my way to my locker," I told her.

"Tell me,' Seth, have you ever thought of having a lunchtime quickie?" Bella asked.

"I'm thinking about it right now. You have me so fucking turned on I can barely see," I admitted.

"Bella, are you touching yourself?" I asked picturing all kinds of hotness in my head.

"Do you want me to?" she asked.

"Yes," I moaned.

"I want you to touch yourself with me," she said.

"Ok." I made it to my locker, pulling the door to the bathroom next to it open, and stepped inside.

"Or we could touch each other," I heard echo off the walls.

I looked up to see Bella leaning against the bathroom wall, phone to her ear, looking so fucking hot it should be illegal. I watched as she pulled the phone from her ear, snapping it closed.

"Twenty Nine Hours without you, I need you now." She said, looking at me as if she was the animal.

I closed my phone, tossing it next to Bella's, and reached around her tiny waist pulling her to me. "Fuck, I want you," I told her, crashing my mouth to hers. Our mouths were fighting, tongues battling, teeth scraping, as Bella reached down and started undoing my belt, then my button and finally my zipper, freeing my cock. I yanked her skirt up sliding my fingers across her slit to see if she was ready for me. Fuck, she was dripping. I lifted her up, her legs wrapping around my waist, as she sank down on my throbbing dick. We both moaned as I filled her.

"Seth, it was too long without feeling you inside me," Bella moaned into my mouth.

"Too long, baby," I agreed as I pinned her between my body and the back of the door. I started thrusting into her.

"Oh God, you feel good," she moaned.

"So good," I moaned.

Bella lifted her hands, holding my face she took my lip into her mouth, biting down hard and sucking on it, which only made me thrust faster into her.

"Baby, you feel so fucking good," I moaned.

Bella was sucking and biting on my neck. Fuck, it felt awesome. Her hot mouth on my skin as her teeth bit into me, oh hell I was going to blow. I reached my hand in between our bodies and started pinching her swollen nub, making her moan and bite me harder.

"Seth, oh God," Bella moaned into my neck. "Fuck, I'm going to cum!" she yelled. Bella took my lip into her mouth again and bit down hard as her body tightened, and her walls gripping me, her juices flowing over my dick as she came. My own release shot deep inside her vibrating body.

"OH GOD!" she moaned.

"FUCK BELLA!" I growled, reveling in our bodies reactions to each other.

I thrust slowly until our bodies came down, then pulled out. "I love you." I told her, kissing her lips.

"I love you, too," Bella smoothed her skirt down as I zipped, buttoned, and belted my jeans. I reached for her, pulling her into my arms. "That was incredible," I told her, kissing below her ear.

"Yes it was." She said with a satisfied grin.

I looked down at her. "What has you looking so smug?" I asked, laughing.

"They won't last but for the next few hours, you're wearing my mark," she told me, smirking.

"Oh yeah?" I asked, walking over to the mirror. Damn, talk about fuck hot. My neck was covered in bites.

"Oh yeah," she said, grabbing her phone and walking towards the door. "Come on, you have class." She started to open the door.

"Baby, wait…" I called, moving to stand in front of her. I poked my head out looking down the hall, making sure the coast was clear. I quickly walked out, with Bella behind me.

I pulled her to me kissing her hard. I didn't want to leave her, but I knew I had to go or the bell would ring. "I'm keeping your panties," I told her, smirking.

"Come here," Bella said, pulling me down so she could reach my ear. "I'm not done with you. We have hours before we have to be at the bonfire, and I have a present for you, so hurry home," she whispered.

I watched Bella walk away and leave through the main doors. I made my way back towards the cafeteria with six minutes before the bell.

**Embry's Pov**

"You know he's in the bathroom spanking it." Quil laughed.

"Shit, she was texting him all morning. I didn't see what they said but the fucker had a book in front of his shit," Jake cracked up. It was fucking funny as hell, Seth and Bella were both shy, and yet they were freaks in the bedroom.

I caught the scent the same time the guys did. "I don't think he spanked anything," Jake said shaking his head.

"At least not alone," Jared said, laughing.

"Arsenic won't kill him, it will just make him sick, right?" Quil asked.

There was no mistaking what he'd just done. If the smell and the rumpled clothes didn't give it away, his neck sure as hell did.

"Dude, you got a nooner," Jared said, all happy for him.

"Yes, I did," Seth grinned.

"What you do, slip out into the woods?" Jake asked.

"Nope," Seth told him.

"Fuck, bro." I shook my head. _What happened to baby Clearwater?_ I thought laughing.

We were making our way down the hall when the scent hit us.

"What did you do, fuck in the hallway?" Quil asked.

"No, against the door in the bathroom," Seth replied all giddy.

"Fucking balls of steel," Jake muttered.

"Paul is going to go ape shit," Jared laughed.

We went to P.E. When Seth took his shirt off, we could see all of his neck. "Damn, she got you good," I said, looking at him.

"Yeah, she did. Sucks that it will go away in a few hours." He said with a shake of his head.

"You'd really let her mark you?" I asked.

"Fuck yeah!" he said, practically moaning.

"I couldn't do it. The thought makes my wolf snarl," Quil said.

"What about you, Em?" Jake asked.

"I don't know. The thought doesn't make him snarl. I guess I won't know till I imprint." I told him. "You?" I asked.

"Nope, couldn't do it," Jake said.

"Sam and I can't either," Jared added.

"Fuck, why not? Man, the thought of Bella sinking her teeth into me, leaving her scent on me, making sure everyone knows I'm hers. Hell, makes me hard as shit," Seth said, groaning.

"You two like teeth. Shit, I saw you latch on to her throat right after she nearly bit a hole in your lip. Damn, that shit was surreal," Jared said.

"You don't even think about biting at all, what about marking?" I asked Jared.

This was shit we never talked about, but probably should.

"No man, I don't get it. Sam doesn't either. We should want to mark our girls and neither of us do. We like the idea of the mark, but don't feel compelled to actually do it. The thought of biting Kim just doesn't get to me like Seth talks about." He told us.

"Maybe not all wolves mark their mates. I mean, Kim and Emily are still your mates without the mark. I don't think the Council, know shit about the marking. They've been wrong on everything so far," Seth said.

"Huh! You know you might be right. We should bring this up next meeting. Though I do suggest keeping Bella away from the rez shine," Jared said, laughing.

We all got to leave early today, to set up for the bonfire. As soon as we walked out of the school, Paul was waiting for us, with a huge ass grin spread across his face. "What are you smiling about, it's creepy," Jake said laughing.

"Oh, I just came by to see Clearwater off. His girl has something big planned," Paul told us.

"How do you know that?" Quil quirked his brow.

"Cause she came by earlier, asking for a favor, and all I can say is when I imprint, I'm sending my girl to Bella boot camp." He answered, with a wicked smile.

"Better than him getting a nooner in school?" Jared asked.

"Shit, you got it on in school?" Paul asked.

"Yep!" Seth gloated.

"Damn, you are a lucky fucker but this will blow that out of the water," Paul said.

"See you fuckers later," Seth said, taking off.

"What did Bella want you to do?" Quil asked.

"Nope, ask Seth later, but I guarantee you won't see his ass until the bonfire, if then," Paul said, cracking up.

"Since when are you selfless?" Jake asked raising his brow.

"Oh, I'm not, but this is epic." He smirked. "Come on let's get to Sam's. That little fuck, Ryan, brought a friend and he is a douche so watch it," Paul warned us.

**Seth's Pov**

I couldn't help but wonder what the hell Bella could have planned that has Paul all excited. I walked through the front door, seeing both mom and dad at the table.

"Son, come in here," dad called.

I walked into the kitchen. "Yeah dad," I asked.

"Bella said to give you this," he said, handing me a sealed envelope.

"And this," mom said handing me a plate of food.

"I love my wife," I said, looking down at the stuffed chicken and huge piece of pie.

"Seth, son, I think everyone loves your wife," dad joked.

I sat down at the table, and opened the envelope.

_Babe,_

_Do exactly as I say. (I like being in charge.)_

_Eat, walk downstairs, but do not come in our room. Take a 20-minute shower. Then go to our bedroom, lay in middle of the bed. I will meet you there. Seth, I do mean lay in our bed naked!_

_XoXo Bella_

I put the note in my backpack and started eating. When I finished eating, I washed my plate and grabbed my bag. "See ya," I said, trying to get the basement door open without pulling it from its hinges.

"Son, don't forget about the bonfire," dad yelled, laughing.

I made it down the stairs and into our apartment, dumping my backpack by the couch and heading into the shower. Hell, my girl thought of everything. There was a timer sitting on the counter. I turned the dial to 20, turned on the water, stripped and stepped into the spray.

I washed my hair and my body, but shit, that only took a couple of minutes. I peeked out to look at the timer I still had 15 minutes. I figured what the hell, and decided to a little manscaping. When I was finished with that, I still had about eight minutes. How do girls stay in the shower for so long, I wondered.

I got out, dried off, and brushed my teeth. I still had five minutes. I opened the medicine cabinet and pulled one of Bella's Biore™ strips out and put it on. I waited a couple of minutes and pulled it off. Holy Fuck! That hurt. I thought I was going to cry. Why the hell would Bella do that to herself? I splashed some water over my face and finally heard the timer ding. Thank the Spirits.

I wrapped the towel around my waist and walked to our bedroom. There were candles lit everywhere. Our lamp had a red scarf over it, making the room look sultry. I walked over to the bed looking at the nightstand to see several containers. I peeked in and sucked in my breath.

Honey, chocolate, and caramel sauces.

I climbed on the bed and made myself comfortable in the middle just like Bella told me to. Looking around, the light caught my attention, making me look up. Oh, my Fucking Spirits there was a mirror on the ceiling.

I was watching the doorway waiting for Bella, barely containing myself. When she walked in, I swear I thought I would cum from the sight of her alone.

"Oh fuck, Baby," I moaned.

"I thought since I get the Big Bad Wolf, you should have Little Red Riding Hood." All I could see was Bella's beautiful face. Her head and body were covered by a long red cape.

"You have to follow directions, can you do that?" Bella purred.

"Yes," I said breathlessly.

"Good, do you want the cape on or off?" she asked. Oh shit that was a hard question. The cape was sexy, but I wanted to know what was underneath.

"Off," I finally decided.

Bella slowly untied the ribbon under her neck and let the red cape fall to the floor. Her hair was pulled up off her face and neck. Dear Spirits, she was killing me.

She was wearing a red and black see-through nightie that stopped just below her ass. It fit tight, showing off her curves, allowing me to see her perfect round tits and nipples through the material. Fuck me… she did not have any panties on.

My dick was so fucking hard, it felt heavy. "I want you to lie on your stomach. Remember you agreed to follow directions and right now I'm the only one doing any touching." She reminded me.

I wanted to protest but my ass turned over, willing to do whatever she wanted me to. I could feel Bella standing at the end of the bed, where my legs were hanging off. I felt her hands rub my ankles and then she started going further up, climbing onto the bed. I was already panting, and she was only touching my legs.

When she got to my knees, she licked and nibbled, running her tongue up my leg as her nails lightly trailed her path. "Your ass is perfect," she said as she raked her nails across both my cheeks.

"Fuck," I groaned.

"I do believe I owe you a bite," she said. I felt her warm breath right before she bit me. Oh my god, I knew I was whimpering like a bitch.

She trailed her tongue and nails up my back and across my shoulders. Then her nails raked through my scalp causing me to moan long and loud. "Fuck Bella," I panted.

I felt her breath near my ear. "Don't move," she whispered. Her tongue was licking across the back of my neck then she would blow her warm breath on me. Oh God, my balls were fucking swollen. Her mouth was gentle as she caressed my skin with her lips, then I felt her bite me hard.

_Holy shit, I think my dick just grew._

I could feel her sucking the skin she had just bitten. "Shit, Bella." All I could do was moan her name.

I felt her move, and get off the bed. "Turn over," she directed. I turned over, my fucking dick standing straight up. I watched as Bella looked at me, then my cock and licked her lips. Oh hell. "No touching, I mean it," she said as she climbed back on the bed, her knees on either side of my stomach. "Scoot up just a little bit," she commanded. I did as she wanted.

"Grab a pillow and put it under your head, make sure you're comfortable. Good, remember no touching," she said as she crawled up to my chest. It was fucking torture not to touch her. She grabbed each of my hands pulling them up, and then pulled a scarf out and fucking tied my hands to the headboard. I could not help the growl that came out.

Bella looked at me, ''Now, we both know you can break that, but it would upset me. You don't want to do that do you?" she asked.

"NO," I moaned.

"Then I don't have to worry about you getting free, do I?" she asked.

"No." I was completely at her mercy.

Bella got off the bed, again going to the end and started kissing up my legs. My dick was fucking throbbing and jumping in anticipation. When she reached my upper thighs, she licked and nibbled everything but my cock.

"Nice," she said, gently dragging her nails over my freshly manscaped sack, then she ran her tongue over it.

"OH FUCK!" I yelled, growling so loud I'm surprised the bed didn't shake.

I could smell her arousal so thick, my mouth was watering.

She looked at my dick then at me. "You know, baby, I love your cock. It's big, thick, and always hard," she said, flicking her tongue out to to lick the pre-cum from my tip. I was going to die.

She sat on my thighs so that my dick was resting just in front of her pussy. Fuck me; she was intent on torturing me. She leaned into me, pecking my lips. Then she scooted back and leaned over licking my chest, kissing and nibbling my flesh before pulling my nipple into her mouth and biting down.

"Fuck" I hissed.

Bella sat up and looked at me. Her eyes were hooded just like mine felt. I watched as she pulled her nightie over her head, leaving her naked in front of me. "God you're beautiful," I told her. Bella leaned over grabbing one of the containers from the nightstand. She pulled the wooden spoon from the container and let the warmed honey spill onto my chest. She leaned down and started licking it off me; oh hell, it felt good. Her mouth was warm and her tongue felt so good as she licked and sucked on my skin. When she had my chest cleaned of the honey, she sat up and grabbed a different container, let the spoon drizzle chocolate across my abs. She repeated the action with the caramel sauce.

Her tongue licked, and nibbled my abs, making me moan and squirm under her touch. When she had licked it all off of me, she brought her hands to cup each side of my face. "I'm going to kiss you, and then I'm going to bite the fuck out of you," she said, looking me straight in the eye making me growl. Bella brought her lips to mine thrusting her tongue in my mouth and kissing me so hard I felt it in my goddamn toes. Then she sucked my bottom lip into her mouth, rolled it between her lips then bit down so fucking hard it hurt, but made my cock dance. I could hear myself moaning and growling. Fuck, it took everything I had in me not to break the flimsy scarf and attack her.

"Baby, please," I begged when she let go of my lip.

"NO! When I'm done, I'll untie you then you can do with me what you want," she told me. Oh, hell, I was going to fuck her until she couldn't walk.

"I'm not done biting you yet." She smirked as she licked my throat and started biting my neck. My skin in her mouth, her teeth leaving marks, had me growling and feeling feral.

When she released my neck, she sat up looking down at me. "Tell me, Seth, how did you want me to touch myself earlier?" she asked.

_Oh please, don't let this be a dream._

"Pinch your nipples," I moaned. I watched as Bella raised her hand, pinching her nipples. "Oh fuck Bella," I breathed. "Pull on them," I told her, watching as she did what I asked. "Fuck Yes," I panted.

"Rub your clit." Bella's hand skated down her stomach and found her clit, rubbing.

"Jesus Baby," I moaned, watching as my girl rubbed herself. "FUCK! Put your fingers inside yourself," I panted out. Bella did what I asked and I was afraid I would cum right then. "Now taste yourself," I told her. Ok, so I knew I was pushing it but it would be totally worth it if she did it.

I watched as Bella pulled her fingers from her folds, I could see the wetness on them, then she raised her hand and sucked her fingers into her mouth, as she locked eyes with me. Oh Fuck, my balls were tightening.

"HOLY FUCK!" I moaned. "Please Baby let me loose," I begged.

"No." Bella leaned down, kissing me. I could taste her on her tongue, and fuck me did that just make me want to scream. "Stay still," she told me as she got up and turned around, sitting on me in the same spot only reversed so I had a view of her back and ass and my marks covering her neck. My wolf was going crazy. Bella scooted up until her ass was inches from my face. I wanted to fucking bite her. Then she leaned forward, her ass in the air and her wet pussy lips staring me in the face. "I'm going to suck your dick now," she said, nearly making me cum at her words.

Bella licked the head of my dick with her flattened tongue, making me hiss. Then she fucking swallowed my cock in her mouth. "Oh fuck! Shit, Babe." I yelled. She had more of me in her mouth than ever before and I was going to cum quick as shit. "FUCK!" I moaned.

Her head bobbing up and down was making her ass do the same, taunting me. Her wet lips were calling to me like a goddamn siren. "Baby, please scoot back, I want to fucking taste you," I begged. She did not move.

"Don't forget to look up," she said, pulling me from her then swallowing me again. I looked up. Oh, fucking spirits in the sky, nothing could compare to the view from above. Her ass in my face, her mouth on my cock, her tits grazing my abs.

"Baby, I'm going to fucking cum!" I yelled only for her to pull her mouth off me and turn around facing me so fast I didn't realize she did it until I looked down and saw her watching me as she licked my length and pumped me hard. I fucking lost it cumming hard. She had never, not swallowed before so I had no idea what she was doing but the smirk in her eye told me it would make me cry. I watched as Bella licked my length then started licking my abs where my cum was spilled. My wolf roared, seeing my creamy white-hot seed on Bella's tongue. When she was finished and every last drop of me had passed her lips, she leaned into my neck and bit down hard as hell.

"Fuck Bella," I growled.

She scooted down, grasped my still hard dick, and raised her hips sinking herself down on me. "Bella," I moaned as she sheathed me.

Her hips moved in circles, then she would pull up and slam back down. "Oh god Bella."

"Fuck, Seth!" Bella yelled. She was riding me so fucking good, her tits bouncing, and Spirits, did I want to devour her whole. Then my fucking phone started ringing. "Ignore it," I yelled.

Bella was grinding on me, making me growl. The wolf in me was rabid. My goddamn phone started ringing again. "Fuck, where's your phone?" Bella asked never stopping her hips.

"Nightstand," I moaned. Bella reached over and grabbed my phone never letting me slip from inside her.

"What?" she yelled, answering.

"Can I talk to Seth?" I heard Quil ask.

"He's busy, what do you need?" Bella asked, still riding me; I had to bite my fucking lip to keep from moaning.

"It's about patrol," Quil said. Bella leaned down holding the phone to my ear, her hips still making circles around my dick.

"What the hell do you want?" I snarled.

"Can you switch patrol with me, you do 6-8 tonight, and I'll do your morning patrol?" Quil asked.

"What time is it now?" I asked.

"Uh, it's 4," he told me. I looked up at Bella to see what she thought.

"Anything, just get off the phone," Bella moaned as I raised my hips into her.

"Fine, clear it with Sam," I told him. I heard Sam yell in the background that it was ok.

"Don't call back," I said, letting the phone drop. "Baby, hang it up," I told Bella. She grabbed my phone, hanging it up and tossed it to the floor.

"Baby, you have to untie me, I can't take it." I growled. My wolf wanted control.

"What are you planning to do?" Bella asked.

"First, I'm going to bury my face in your fucking pussy and make you cum all over my face, then watch you lick yourself off me. Then I am going to fuck you until it hurts and you can't fucking walk. Now untie me!" I growled.

I saw Bella's eyes get dark and half lidded. She leaned up, and untied the scarf. Yeah, I could have just ripped it, but I wanted to be able to use it again sometime.

As soon as my hands were free, I pulled Bella's body up and sat her on top of my face. Fuck yes, this was heaven. I fucked her with my tongue nipping and nibbling as she moaned my name. I grabbed her ass, rocking her cunt into my mouth as I lapped at her like cats lap warm milk.

"Fuck, Seth,'' Bella screamed. I moved my hands from her ass bringing them around her front, one on her stomach and plunged my fingers into her with my other hand. I fucking wanted her to pour. I let my eyes look up and oh, fuck me I love that goddamn mirror. I could tell Bella was close and I knew she was going to gush. _Fuck yes_, I thought.

"Fuck! Seth. Oh God!" Bella yelled as her body gave up and gave me what I wanted. I pulled her lips into my mouth, sucking until I was satisfied. I flipped Bella over so she was on her back and entered her hard. "OH FUCK!" She yelled.

"Lick yourself off my face." I ordered. Bella's warm tongue was all over my face, finally thrusting itself into my mouth.

I grabbed the headboard so I could thrust harder as I dipped my head, taking her nipple into my mouth. Bella's moans were filling the room, bouncing off the walls. I could feel my balls slapping against her, as I slammed my cock into her so hard the bed was hitting the wall.

"God Damn Bella!" I yelled. She fucking felt so good. I reached down and grabbed her hip, pulling her into me, as I pounded our bodies together.

I felt her mouth on my neck, then her teeth biting me as I switched nipples and bit down. "Fuck Seth I'm going to cum," she screamed.

Bella had my hair in her hands, pulling hard, as she sucked my lip into her mouth biting down so hard, I could taste blood. Her walls tightened almost painfully around me until I felt her warmth all around my dick, pushing me over the edge. "Fuck!" I roared still thrusting into her. Bella finally stopped constricting, allowing me to calm down enough to pull out, rolling to the side.

"Holy Shit Babe," I said catching my breath.

"Yep, holy shit," Bella said, snuggling into me.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Hold on, I tossed your phone earlier." Bella said leaning over the bed to look on the floor.

"Shit babe, its 5:30," Bella said.

"Fuck, I don't want to move," I whined.

"Yeah, but now you don't have to leave me in the morning," she said.

"True." I said, turning to kiss her.

"Alright let's get dressed and I'll take you to the bonfire and leave from there for patrol." I told her.

"I have a few pies to take." she told me. I got up and walked to the dresser. "You know, I like seeing my teeth marks on your ass," Bella said.

"I liked you putting them there," I told her smirking. I grabbed a pair of shorts and put them on, pulling a t-shirt over my head. "Here babe," I said handing Bella a shirt and pair of jeans.

"Thanks, but unless you want everyone seeing my boobs, I need a bra. And what about panties?" she laughed.

I growled. "No panties. I want you bare when we get home and here's a bra," I told her, tossing a cute black bra to her.

"Thanks." She said, sitting up and getting dressed.

I grabbed Bella a hoodie from the closet, and helped her off the bed, "Whoa, you weren't kidding about me not walking. My legs feel like jello." She told me.

I couldn't help the huge grin that spread across my face. "Don't worry, Baby, I'll carry you."

"Babe, will you put this on till you have to leave for patrol? It doesn't smell like you," Bella pouted holding out the hoodie. I grabbed it from her and pulled it on, loving the fact that she wanted my scent around her while I was gone.

I grabbed her up and walked to the living room, "Where are the pies?" I asked.

"They're in the fridge. Grab the sandwiches too. You can have them when you get done with your patrol," she said.

"Blanket?" I asked.

"Yep, I'll be cold till you come warm me up," she smiled.

I packed a bag with a blanket, a couple bottles of water, and the sandwiches Bella made me. I put the pies in a paper bag, and then walked over to my sexy wife. "Babe, we have to blow out the candles," Bella reminded me. I made quick work of that, then pulled her up so she could wrap her legs around me, grabbed the bags and headed up the stairs.

"You know I like this position much better when we're naked," I told her.

"Me too," she said kissing my neck.

"Car?"

"I'll just walk, this way I get you wrapped around me longer," I told her.

The walk was easy. Even carrying Bella and the bags, we got to the beach quick. Everyone else was already there. I walked over to an empty log and sat Bella down, handing her the bag with the blanket. Then I took the pies to the food table.

"You two made it," Dad said, laughing.

"Yeah, I have a shift in a couple minutes," I said, looking around for Ryan.

"Hey Firecracker," Old Quil called from across the fire.

"Hey Quilly," Bella greeted him.

"I brought you a little something," he said, laughing and tossing over a brown paper bag. I handed it to Bella who started laughing and blushing at the same time.

"What is it?" I asked.

Bella pulled out a can of Redi-Whip ™ spray whip cream, making everyone crack up.

"Thanks, Sr. that will go good with the caramel sauce I'm going to cover her in later," I said, smirking at the old man.

"Seth!" Bella yelled.

"What, mom taught me not to lie?" I said.

"I taught you not to bite either, but you didn't seem to learn that lesson," Mom joked.

"Hey, don't look at me, Bella did the biting today," I said.

"Seth!" Bella yelled.

"What babe? You know it's the truth. I have the bite mark on my ass to prove it," I smirked.

"You are a bad puppy," Bella said, glaring at me.

"Are you going to spank me with a rolled up newspaper?" I asked.

"Oh my God," Bella groaned as everyone laughed.

"I have to go," I said. I dropped down to the sand, pulled the hoodie off and slipped it over Bella's head. I leaned in to kiss her and nuzzle her neck.

"Seth, there better not be any marks on her," Mom yelled.

"Don't worry, none that you can see," I said, laughing as Bella blushed.

"You are bad," Bella pouted.

"You love me," I said, grinning.

"Yes, but you're still being bad," she huffed.

"So punish me later," I told her.

"Go… do your shift," she said, narrowing her eyes at me, almost making me laugh.

"Love you, Baby," I told her getting up.

"Love you too," she said.

**Paul's Pov**

This shit was hilarious. Who would have thought Bella and Seth would be freaks when it came to sex. Hell, he was too noble to kiss her before telling her how old he was, and she blushed admitting she thought he was cute.

"I can't believe this is making Firecracker blush, when just the other night she attacked young Seth during a council meeting," Old Quil laughed.

"Hey, that doesn't count. I was poisoned," Bella told him, laughing.

"Did you really bite his ass?" Kim asked, making everyone crack up.

"Yes, he bit mine, so I bit his," Bella told her, smirking.

"You two are freaks," Embry said, shaking his head.

"You don't know the half of it," I told him, earning a glare from Bella.

"Paul," she warned.

"Oh, come on, it's epic," I told her.

"My in-laws are here," she whisper yelled.

"Oh honey, between the fun-dip, the council meeting, and what I saw taking your measurements, I don't think anything is embarrassing anymore," Sue said, laughing.

"So, Bella calls me this morning, wanting a favor…. "I started.

"Is this before or after she paid Seth a visit at school?" Jared asked, grinning.

"Oh God, kill me now," Bella moaned.

"Not a chance, Be-be. This is payback for having to see Seth's rainbow winkie," Leah snorted through her laughter.

"Oh, this was early, way before Seth's nooner in school," I chuckled. "Anyway so she calls and wants to know if I can hang a mirror for her. Anyone care to guess where I hung it?" I asked.

"NO!" Embry said loudly.

"That's right brother, right on the ceiling." I grinned.

The guys were howling, Kim looked thoughtful and Harry, Old Quil, and Billy were damn near having heart attacks they were laughing so hard.

"Hey, they have built in TiVo, I was curious," Bella said, making Sue snort her drink through her nose.

Sam was sitting next to Emily both of them trying but failing to hold in their laughter. "Bella, I thought that's what you wanted the camcorder for," Emily said, falling off her log-laughing, making Kim and Leah cry with their own.

"Remember, payback is a bitch," Bella said.

We were all laughing when Emily's Brother Ryan and his friend Will walked up.

"Hey Ry, let me introduce you to Bella," Emily said, getting up. "Bella, this is my brother Ryan and his friend Will. They're going to visit for the week. Ryan, Will, this is Bella. She's Seth's girlfriend," Emily said.

"It's nice to meet you both." Bella smiled at them. I could see both of them look Bella up and down and I was not the only one. I knew Embry saw it because he stiffened. We may think Bells is hot but she is our pack brother's' mate, making her our pack sister. I looked around to see who else noticed but it looked like only Embry and me. I looked over at him. He looked at me and gave me a small nod to let me know he knew.

"Time to eat. Elders, ladies and guests first," Emily said, not able to say wolves last.

I watched Ryan and Will jump up and weasel their way behind Bella in line. Will was inching closer to her as Ryan gave him a little shove, knocking him into her, his hand grazing her ass. Embry gave me a 'what the fuck' look, as Jared looked at me, noticing what happened. Oh, hell Seth would kill them both.

"Sorry, Bella, I tripped," Will told her, looking at her chest.

"Uh, it's okay. I'm clumsy I understand," Bella told him.

I watched the little fuckers like a hawk the rest of the time in line. I would break his arm quicker than shit if he pulled that again. I watched as Bella made her way back to the log, sitting to eat. She was talking to Charlie on the phone, when Ryan and Will started inching their way closer to her. I scanned the area to see if anyone else had noticed and found Brady watching the boys. Bella hung up her phone and threw her plate away, going back to her log.

"So Bella, how long have you been dating Seth?" Ryan asked her.

"A few months," Bella told him smiling.

"How old are you?" Will asked.

"I'm 19." Bella answered.

"Wow, Seth's only 16, what are you dating him for?" Ryan asked.

"Seth is great, but you should know that since he's your cousin." Bella told him.

"Yeah, he's a good kid, but he's young," Ryan said, inching closer to her. I could tell Bella was uncomfortable, but trying to be polite.

"There's nothing kid-like about Seth," she told him.

"You two serious or do you date other people?" Will asked her. This was not looking good for their health.

"We're serious," Bella told him firmly.

Brady had changed seats and was now on the log next to Bella. I was sure he did that on purpose. He was Seth's friend and as Leah's imprint and a possible wolf, he looked at Bella as a sister even more than the rest of us. He did not look happy with Ryan and Will being so close to her.

"You should let us take you out," Ryan told her.

Oh, hell! Seth was going to flip the fuck out.

"Should I get Seth?" Embry asked.

"Not yet, let's just keep watch," I told him.

"No thanks. I just told you, Seth and I are serious," Bella told him, scooting away, only to have them scoot closer.

"Hey Bells, when does Seth get off work?" Brady asked, sitting next to her and throwing a fuck you look at Ryan and Will.

"Soon. He should be here around 8," Bella told him.

"Bella, come here for a second." Sue called her. Bella looked relieved as she hopped up and practically ran over to Sue and Harry.

I walked up to Sam. ''Man, we've got a problem," I told him.

"What?'' he asked.

"Ryan and Will are hitting on Bella, already fake bumped in to her, touching her ass," I told him.

"Shit! Have Embry finish the patrol, and keep a watch on them." Sam said. I looked over at Em. He nodded and walked towards the forest.

"So, you know Bella?" Will, asked Brady.

"Yeah, she's Seth's girl." Brady told him, letting him know to shut the fuck up.

"Seriously dude, Seth's 16, that girl is hot as fuck. Nice round ass, and fucking perfect tits." Will said with Ryan agreeing.

"Listen, she's off limits. She's my sister and a sister to all the guys here, so you need to shut the hell up," Brady told him, getting pissed.

"Seriously dude, chill out. I'm just curious if white meat taste better," Will smirked.

Fuck! I looked over at Sam and Jared who both looked murderous, but it was Brady who stood up and had the guy by the throat.

"Get him in the woods," Sam ordered, looking at Brady's shaking body.

_Well, it looks like Brady's joining us tonight, _I thought.

Jared hauled a shaking Brady into the woods.

"Leah, watch Bella. I might need Seth to help calm Brady. I'm not keeping you from Brady to be a jerk but the imprint will distract him too much to be able to focus and phase back," Sam told Leah.

"I understand but what happened?" Leah asked.

Sam quickly explained what happened to her. Leah's face was livid.

_Stupid fuckers had no idea the shit they just got into,_ I thought.

"Sam, it's okay, I understand. I know Brady is in good hands and I have my sister to protect," Leah told him, giving him a genuine smile. I noticed how both Leah and Brady referred to Bella as their sister and not 'like a sister'.

Leah made her way to a confused Bella, Sue, and Harry. I heard Leah whisper Brady was phasing to them before I made it into the trees.

**Seth's Pov**

I walked out of the woods, looking at Ryan and Will, wanting so badly to pull them apart limb from limb. I walked over to them, and I knew I probably looked murderous. Hell, I felt like I was.

"You stay the fuck away from my girl. If either of you even looks in her direction, I will fucking kill you!" I snarled, walking off to get Bella.

Walking up to her, I pulled her into me breathing in her scent, calming me instantly.

"Leah, Brady has already phased back. He's doing good, and he'll be out here in a minute," I told her.

"Thanks.'' I could tell she was nervous.

"Give us a minute," Bella said, looking at me. I watched as my beautiful Bella pulled my sister over to the side.

"Leah, it's okay. Brady is fine and this is your happily ever after. Don't be scared. He's yours and when he comes out here he's going to imprint on you," Bella told her, smiling and pulling her into a hug.

"Thank you sister," Leah said, her voice cracking.

"Anytime. I love you." Bella said, hugging her closer.

"Love you, too." Leah whispered.

God, I loved that woman. Bella walked back to me putting her arms around my waist. I knew she wanted to wait for Brady to make it to Leah before we left. Ten minutes later Brady walked out of the tree line, stopping dead in his tracks, as he looked at Leah.

**Imprint!**

"Go to him," Bella whispered. Leah shook her head as if she was clearing her thoughts and walked over to Brady.

"Come on, baby, let's go," I told Bella, grabbing her bag and walking towards the water's edge. "Let's listen to the waves for a while."

* * *

**A/N:** I have had a few people concerned that there were so many lemons as of late, worried maybe I was forgetting the storyline. I assure you there is a method to my madness, just be patient it will all come out when it is time. So sit back, soak up the vitamin C and know that I know where this is going but it's just not time yet to put all the cards on the table. Enjoy!


	25. Chapter 25 On top of the World

**Betas: Tayjay & Jusobele**

* * *

********Drug Use****

* * *

**CH.25 On Top of the World **

**Leah's Pov**

I woke up and headed downstairs only to stop in my tracks hearing Seth moan. What they hell are they doing, getting it on in the living room. That's why they had their own apartment. Damn it! I was going to kill my brother; this shit was not funny at 9 am.

"Right there, babe, that feels good," Seth moaned. "Ah baby, harder, so fucking good," Seth panted. I swear to Taha Aki they are goddamn nymphomaniacs, but I was too fucking hungry to go back upstairs and wait it out.

I figured I could slip down the stairs and into the living room without seeing too much, at least not anything more than I had already seen. I made it to the bottom step when I heard Seth. "Baby, you won't hurt me, use your elbow."

_What the hell?_

Taking my chances, I turned and looked toward where I knew the moans and pants were coming from. I almost fell over laughing. Bella was sitting on Seth's butt rubbing his back.

"Oh my god!" I cracked up, causing both Seth and Bella to look at me. I noticed both my parents were in the living room too.

"What's so funny?" dad asked.

"I heard Seth moan, I thought… shit, I thought they were down here having sex," I told them through my snorts of laughter.

"La-la, oh my God, we're in the living room!" Bella yelled, blushing.

"Well Be-be, the last time I heard Seth moan in this room it wasn't exactly rated G," I told her, still laughing. Mom and Dad snickered and Seth smirked, while Bella's blush deepened.

"I am never going to live that down," Bella said, huffing.

"No dear, you aren't," dad told her, laughing.

"Ok babe, Leah's up. Can we have breakfast now? Please," Seth whined.

"Yeah, but don't act like you're starving. You've already had French toast this morning," Bella told him as she got up and went into the kitchen.

"Yeah, but I had to smell that casserole all night. I almost ate it raw," Seth told her, following her into the kitchen. Me, mom, and dad followed behind laughing at the two of them.

"Babe, what temp for the oven?" Seth asked.

"350."

I watched as Bella pulled four casserole pans from the fridge. As soon as the scent hit me my mouth was watering.

"Holy Shit, Be-be, what is that? It's smells so good," I moaned.

"I've been tinkering with breakfast casseroles, but it's an experiment so it might not be good."

_Yeah, right! My sister could cook her ass off._

"I'm with Seth. Bella, that thing smells so good I could eat it raw," I told her, eyeing the pans.

Mom and Dad sat down at the table, watching Bella flutter around the kitchen. I thought mom liked not having to wake up and cook all the time.

"Mom, dad you want coffee?" Seth asked holding the pot.

"Uh yeah son, that would be good." mom told him. I watched Seth pour our parents a cup of coffee and hand me a glass of juice. Where the hell is my brother and who is this imposter, I wondered.

We watched as Bella started mixing ingredients together in a bowl and heated up the waffle iron. Every move she made, Seth shadowed. She finished mixing the batter as Seth handed her a ladle without any words being spoken. Bella would scoop the batter in the hot iron as he handed her the oven mitt seconds before the timer would go off. It was the craziest thing I had ever seen. They moved fluidly, like one person. Mom and dad's eyes were glued to the dance we were watching.

Every so often, Seth would lean over and place a kiss on her shoulder or her neck, then move onto the next task. He reached into the fridge and Bella pulled out a cutting board and knife as Seth handed her a bowl of fruit. Neither of them had asked the other for anything. Somehow they just knew what each other needed. I didn't know what to think as I watched them.

This was beyond anything I knew how to describe, and from the looks on mom and dad's faces, they didn't have the words either. We kept watching them until the timer went off on the oven. The smell was nearly making me drool.

"Is Brady here yet?" Bella asked.

"Not yet," Seth told her.

I was shocked. I hadn't thought Seth would let Brady near Bella since he was a brand new wolf. He must have caught my expression. "I trust Bella's judgment, and I know that if I felt strongly about it she would trust mine," he told me.

Damn! I knew neither Sam nor Jared would allow Brady to be that close to Kim or Emily. The bonfire tonight would be pushing their limit as it was.

"What smells so good?" Brady asked walking through the back door.

"That would be my wife's cooking," Seth told him.

Spirits, he looked good. He was beautiful before he phased, but now holy shit, I didn't know how much longer I would be able to hold out before I jumped him.

"Brady! Don't you look studly?" Bella said, grinning at him. "Come on, turn around, let me see you," she teased, circling her finger in the air.

Brady did a turn and curtsied for her. "Well La-la, besides my Seth, I think you got the best wolf," she said, making mom and dad laugh.

"Ok breakfast is ready, and after we eat I want to see what color you are," she told him.

We sat down at the table, Seth pulling Bella in his lap. "Son there is another chair," dad said laughing.

"I know." He shrugged.

We piled our plates high and I could hear moans all around the table when we tasted the casserole Bella made. "Be-be, this is the best thing I've ever tasted," Brady told her.

"Don't worry, Babe, we're going to build a house next to Seth and Bella, with a joining garage and eat with them every day," I told him, making everyone laugh. It was well known I couldn't cook to save my life.

We finished breakfast, did the dishes, and headed outside. "Ok Brady, brother of mine, let me see your fur," Bella sang out. She was a trip. Brady looked over to Seth asking for permission. I knew Sam and Jared had warned him to keep his distance from Kim and Emily.

"You're good, man," Seth told him.

Brady walked into the trees, coming out a minute later as his silver and black wolf. Man he was beautiful. Bella walked right up to him, giving him a hug.

"She is one of a kind," dad said, shaking his head.

"Yeah, she is," Seth said, smiling as pride wafted from his every pore.

Bella was whispering something in Brady's ear. It was too low for us to hear what she was saying. Brady went back into the woods, and walked out in his human form. He scooped Bella up, giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek, and then whispered something in her ear. I couldn't make out what he was saying either. Brady and Bella made their way back over to us. Seth pulled Bella into his lap again and Brady pulled me out of my chair and onto his.

"Well La-la, we got the best looking wolves in the pack," Bella said, high-fiving me.

"Yes we did," I told her, grinning.

Dad turned to look at us. "Normally we would hold Brady's bonfire on a Friday, but your ceremony is this coming weekend and Seth and Bella will be gone. That means it would be nearly three weeks before a Friday was clear enough to have it, so we've decided to hold it tonight. Bella, honey, do you know what the rituals of a new pack member bonfire are?" dad asked.

"Yes, Seth told me," Bella told him.

"Good. It's completely up to you if you want to participate or not," dad told her. "Ryan and Will are going to be visiting Charlie for the evening, helping him at the station," he told us smirking. But even the smirk didn't rein in Seth's, Brady's or my growls.

"Does my dad know what they said?" Bella asked.

"He knows they acted inappropriately," mom told her.

"Bella, you know what they said?" dad asked, surprised.

"Yes," Bella told him.'

"We don't keep secrets," Seth said, pulling Bella closer to him, his jaw clenched.

"Smart man, my son," dad said, smiling. "Alright then, we have to prepare for tonight's bonfire." He and Mom walked inside.

"Brady, anything special you want me to make for tonight?" Bella asked him.

"That's a hard question Be-be," Brady said, laughing. "Pasta salad," he finally told her.

"You got it." She said.

"Babe, you have homework," Bella told Seth who groaned.

"It's only Saturday I have all day tomorrow to do it." He whined.

"True, or you have all day tomorrow to play with me. Your choice." She shrugged her shoulders.

"I'll be back," Seth said, walking inside. Brady and I cracked up.

"Works every time," Bella laughed.

Seth came out holding his calculus book, pulling Bella up, and depositing her right back on his lap.

"Babe, how are you going to do your homework with me in your lap?" Bella asked him.

"I'll manage," he told her, pecking her lips.

We sat around outside, while Seth moaned and bitched about calculus and finished his work, earning him a kiss from Bella. Mom and Dad came walking outside and took seats around the deck. "Seth, Bella, we've been talking to Billy and Old Quil about some of the things we discussed at the now infamous council meeting," dad said, grinning at Bella.

"While we still have more questions than answers we do think we've found some information that might explain one thing that has Sam flustered. I think we're passed embarrassing conversations per the recent rez-shine phenomenon. So I'm just going to come out and be as blunt as possible so we have no misunderstandings."

"Well, it's been a whole two days since we last talked about mine and Bella's sex life so let's get on with it," Seth grumbled.

"Leah, you and Brady might want to stay, as what we say might help you in the future," mom said, blushing.

"We have no answers for the biting questions, or any idea of what deeper bond the two of you have. It's a unanimous belief that there is something deeper going on. We are continuing our research into that. We do, however, have information about one of Sam's other questions. "Sam made the comment during the meeting that you two seem to be more active than the others, and he wondered if it had anything to do with mating season," Dad said.

"I don't remember Sam saying anything about how often Bella and I have sex and mating season isn't until January," Seth said.

"Well son, you were somewhere between spray whip cream and Hershey's syrup when the conversation took place. And you're right, mating season does not start until January," dad smirked.

"Mmm, yes I was. Carry on," Seth said, grinning.

"As I was saying… Billy has looked into some of the journals from the last pack. There is a brief mention of one of the wolves marking his mate during the two weeks prior to her cycle, which caused mating season to begin early. It's believed to be caused by the abundance of hormones present when the marking took place," Dad explained.

"Of course it could also be just the two of you," he said, doing his best not to laugh.

"Bella takes 'Seasonique' birth control so she doesn't get her period every month, only four times a year. Would that make a difference with the timing?" Seth asked. We all just stared at him. "What?"

"Seth, Son, how do you know so much about this?" mom asked.

"Bella's my wife. Don't all guys know about their wives or girlfriends?" Seth asked.

"No, most are idiots," I told him.

"Does the timing add up for when you would normally have your cycle?" mom asked Bella.

"Actually yes, my last cycle started the 28th of July so two weeks before would be somewhere around the 12th and Seth marked me on the 12th," Bella said.

"Well, then that could answer that question, but of course you won't know until January," mom said.

"How long does mating season last?" I asked curious.

"Uh, well normal mating season starts in January and lasts until late spring, so a few months. It appears Bella and Seth may have a lengthy season," dad said, doing a lousy job of hiding his laughter.

"I guess we will know come January, if you notice a change or not," he said, blushing slightly.

"So, either, Bella and I simply have more sex than the other imprinted couples or we have an extended mating season?" Seth clarified.

"That about sums it up," dad said.

Bella was quiet and had not said much. I wondered what was going through her head.

"Babe, you okay?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, I mean we're sitting here talking about our sex life, including my periods, and I don't think I'm blushing," Bella said.

"Nope you're not," I told her.

"Huh! Well I think it's a good theory, but I don't think it applies to us." Bella said.

"Why not?" Dad asked looking curious.

"Honestly, it's like I told Seth before the last infamous council meeting. I think we have more sex than the others because we're better at it," Bella said, making soda spew from my nose, Brady crack up, mom and dad chuckle, and Seth look smug as hell.

"Be-be, you've come a long way from never being kissed to this," I laughed.

"Come on, Leah. I'll teach you how to make the pasta salad and Seth can finish the calculus he's pretending is done." Bella said, giving Seth a kiss as she got up.

We made our way downstairs and into their apartment. "Damn girl, even with the open window, it smells like sex," I whined.

I watched as Bella started pulling things from the fridge and turning on the stove. "So Be-be, I don't know how much longer I can hold out," I blurted.

"What are your reasons for waiting, and how far have you gone?" Bella asked.

"Well, we decided to wait because we didn't want to just jump in bed simply because we were an imprinted couple. I mean, yes it makes you feel everything super-fast and strong but I wanted to know him first. And only hands no mouths," I told her, feeling embarrassed for the first time.

"First, don't be embarrassed. Lord knows you listened to a lot of stuff that most sisters never would have. There is no timetable on how long to wait. I promise you Seth and I would not have waited as long as we did if it had not been for his birthday. There were times he literally jumped away from me and ran outside to phase because the waiting was so hard. Leah, I cried it hurt so bad, not being able to be with him." She confessed.

"Seth told me once that there was a lot between nothing and everything. So, if you're not sure about everything, why don't you take it to the next level?" She suggested.

"Can I tell you something?" I asked her.

She gave me the look that said I shouldn't have to ask. "You know you can."

"I'm scared. I mean, I'm not a virgin but I only had sex a few times with one person and it's been forever, and uh, the werewolf thing makes things a little larger than average," I told her, wishing I could hide.

"Trust me, I know. The first time I saw Seth I blurted out that he was huge." She admitted.

"You didn't," I said, cracking up.

"Yep, I did. I'd never seen anyone else but I knew I wasn't dealing with 'normal'. It hurt so bad, I thought I was being ripped in half but so worth it," she said, swooning.

"If it hurt so bad, how the hell did you two have as much sex as you did that weekend?" I asked, completely curious.

"Seth is amazing. Afterwards, he ran a bath and put sage and rose oil in the hot water and we just soaked until the water cooled," she said.

Damn little brother is just full of surprises.

"But Leah, I was ready. Seth is my best friend. I love him with everything I am, so when the time came it was right," she said.

"Thanks," I told her.

"Anytime." She said, walking over to give me a hug.

"Alright, so where's this ceiling mirror?" I asked, laughing.

"Ahh, go look, it's in the bedroom," she said, waggling her brow.

I walked into their bedroom. Hell, I wanted to see it. I still couldn't believe blushing Bella had a mirror on the ceiling. I will be damned… there it was, right above their bed, but she had sheer drapes hanging over it, so it looked elegant and not cheap.

"Damn Be-be, you may be the only one I know who A. has a mirror on their ceiling and B. made it look classy and not tacky," I told her.

"I try," she said laughing.

Seth and Brady came walking in. Seth pulled Bella to him so he could kiss her and Brady wrapped his arm around me.

"Man, you don't even have a TV." Brady said looking around.

"We don't, do we," Seth said.

"How the hell did you not notice that you didn't have a TV?" I asked.

"We spend our time doing other things," Seth said, smirking.

"Speaking of other things, show me this damn mirror," Brady laughed.

"It's in the bedroom bro," Seth said all giddy.

Brady came walking out shaking his head and laughing. "I thought Paul was pulling everyone's leg," he said.

"Hell no, that thing is awesome," Seth said, smacking Bella's ass.

"Alright, the pasta salad is finished and I need a shower. Come on Leah, you can talk to me while I'm in there." Bella said, going into her bedroom to grab some clothes.

"Hey, you want to stay on the beach tonight?" Seth asked her as his arms circled her waist.

"Yeah, that sounds fun." She told him.

"Brady and I are going to go for a run. I haven't phased with him yet. I'll get the stuff ready for tonight when I get back," Seth told her giving her a kiss on the back of her neck.

"You want to stay on the beach with us?" Bella asked.

"I don't know, will I have to hear you have sex?" I asked.

"Probably, but you don't have to watch," she said, laughing.

"Get your horny ass in the shower," I told her, shaking my head.

I was sitting on the couch, waiting for Bella to finish drying her hair when Brady and Seth came walking in. Brady looked like he was blushing and Seth was grinning.

"Good run?" I asked.

"Uh yeah, it was informative." Brady said, shaking his head.

"What's going on?" I wanted to know.

"Brady's just getting used to the pack mind," Seth said, laughing.

"Damn bro, I don't know what to say. Shit, Leah, have you phased with him yet?" Brady asked, pulling me into his lap.

"No, but I've seen a bit through the others' memories," I said shivering.

"Babe, I've got everything ready to take down to the bonfire. Are you ready?" Seth asked Bella.

"Did you grab extra clothes and towels?" Bella asked.

"What do you want towels for?" I asked.

"In case we swim." She told me.

"Be-be, the water will be freezing," I reminded her.

"Not if I'm wrapped around a 108.9 degree body," she said.

"Mmm, I can wrap you in 108.9 degrees right now," Seth told her, growling.

"I hope this really is mating season for you two, cause, God help us all, if come January, your sex drive kicks up a notch," I said, shaking my head.

"You two staying on the beach with us?" Seth asked.

"I don't know. Brady?" I asked.

"Yeah, sounds good. I'll go grab some extra clothes and meet you there." Brady told me, giving me a kiss.

I grabbed some clothes and headed to the beach with Seth and Bella wondering how the hell I was going to make it through the night without mauling Brady.

"Stop overthinking it," Bella whispered as we made it to the bonfire.

**Billy's Pov**

I watched as Bella, Seth, and Leah made their way down the beach and into the pit area.

"Hey, little spitfire," Sr. called out to Bella.

"Hey Quilly," she greeted, walking right up and giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Now I had known Sr. my whole life. We grew up right here on the rez together. He had always been gruff but after his wife Mary died, he became downright nasty.

He loved his grandson and had looked after Teresa, Quil Jr.'s mom, after his son died, but he was not someone anyone enjoyed being around. How Bella Swan cracked the ice around his heart none of us knew. Maybe it was when she told him off, but Old Quil had a soft spot for her and didn't even try to hide it.

I looked around. Harry and Sam both just shook their head at the grin on Sr.'s face as Bella smooched his cheek, whispered in his ear, and handed him a plastic container. The smile that broke out on his old wrinkled face nearly had me choking on my beer. _Unbelievable_, I thought.

Brady, our guest of honor, arrived and sat down next to Seth. Pulling, Leah into his lap. Seth already had Bella in his lap, and had his lips firmly planted on her skin. Those two were forever in their own bubble, wrapped up in each other so tightly they did not see anyone else around them.

I was there the day both of them were born. And while at one time, I hoped and prayed to the spirits that Bella would be Jake's, not even I could deny that Bella was Seth's as he was hers, and that was exactly as it should be. Fate always did know best.

I was brought out of my inner musing when Harry cleared his throat, to get my attention.

"We've all gathered around tonight to welcome a new member into our pack family. Brady Green has phased and begun his role as protector of his people. As a pack, we celebrate and welcome our newest member. It is a tradition as old as our legends to pass the peace pipe among our family when a new protector emerges. Through the peace pipe you will be bonded to the protectors that reside today and those that came before," I spoke.

"Let us ignite the pipe and begin our spiritual bonding," Old Quil said.

"The Ancestors welcome you and give you their blessing. Your pack welcome you as their pack mate. The imprints welcome you as their brother. We, as Elders, welcome you and entrust you with the most sacred of Tribe Secrets," Harry spoke.

**Embry's Pov**

I'd be lying if I said we didn't all love new pack member bonfires. Yes, it was a tradition, but hell we all knew we were going to get high. Not much altered our bodies because of the freakishly high metabolism we all had, so we looked forward to this shit.

I watched as Harry handed the newly lit pipe to Brady, who took the smoke into his lungs, then passed it to Leah, who did the same. The routine repeated as the pipe passed from pack mate to pack mate, Elder to Elder, imprint to imprint.

We had taken bets on whether Bella would partake, being the Chief's daughter and all, and if she did, would she choke half to death. Immature maybe, but hell, what else was there to do when you were trotting through the damn woods all day? Seth took the pipe taking his hit and blowing the smoke. Then he took another hit but before anyone could yell, he leaned down letting the smoke drift from his mouth into Bella's. Holy fuck! Not only was Bella going to get high, Seth was going to shotgun her. Shit, we all knew the term but I had never seen it done, and that shit was hot.

When the last of the smoke had passed from Seth to Bella, he passed the pipe to Brady, without ever taking his eyes from Bella. Leaning down, he licked her lips and kissed her. Fuck, maybe it was the smoke already affecting me, maybe it was just them, but that shit had me adjusting myself. I didn't think I'd ever seen anything so… hell, I didn't even know what word to use.

I looked around, seeing that I was not the only one watching. It was not that they were all over each other because they weren't, but there was something about it that had all of us watching and shifting in our seats.

"Fuck dude, am I the only one who thought that was fuck hot?" Paul asked too low for anyone else to hear.

"No, that was sexy as hell." _I fucking need to imprint_, I thought.

Jake came walking over and sat next to me. "Bro, did you see that shit?" he asked.

"Yes, and no you're not the only one sporting a stiffy," I told him.

"Thank God." He said in relief.

The pipe made its way back to me, and after I took my turn, I passed it to Jake, who passed it to Seth. Looking up, I saw that every set of eyes were on them, but neither noticed. Bella had somehow turned and was straddling Seth. He had one arm around her waist. His hand was gripping the back of her shirt, tightly bunching it up in his grasp. He took his hit letting it waft from his lips to Bella's slightly open mouth, then Bella took her hit letting the smoke billow to Seth's open mouth. I swear I think a few of us moaned. I had no idea why this shit was sexy but it was the most erotic thing I had ever seen.

The way it was affecting everyone, you would expect Seth and Bella to be dry humping or something, but as soon as she passed the pipe she simply laid her head on his chest as he rubbed circles on her back, somehow making the whole thing even sexier. I needed a girlfriend.

I knew there was one more pass around, then the pipe would be extinguished. The Elders would leave us to do what we wanted with the remaining herb, usually splitting it amongst pairs.

When the pipe made its way back to Seth and Bella, I didn't have to look up to know everyone was watching. Seth whispered in her ear but we could all hear. "Baby, hold it in as long as you can then let it go," he told her.

Bella took a good pull on the pipe and held it in impressively long, then slowly let the smoke escape her lips, never taking her eyes off Seth. He took the pipe from her pulling a lungful of herb, holding and releasing while staring down at Bella. Shit, they even made taking a normal hit look like foreplay. I swear I think everyone present felt the electricity between those two.

Seth passed the pipe to Brady, as Bella once again laid her head on his chest. Her arms laced around his neck as her fingers started playing with the ends of his hair. Seth had his arms around her waist running his hands up and down her back. Every second or so he would kiss the top of her head and whisper that he loved her.

"I'm never going to be able to toke again without getting hard," Paul said low so only Jake and I could hear. He was not the only one. Fuck, that shit was unreal.

When the pipe made it back to the Elders, Billy sat up and began speaking. "Brady welcome. The ancestors, along with your pack mates will guide you. Now we will leave you to celebrate. Remember the rules, it's gone by morning," Billy said as he, Harry, Sue, and Old Quil made their exit.

Sam stood up, passing out the remaining herb already rolled. "Quil, you and Jake will buddy up, Embry you and Paul, and then imprinted pairs. You can smoke it now or later but it must be gone by sunrise," Sam said making his way back to Emily.

I could smell most everyone lighting up. There really wasn't any reason to wait. I couldn't stop myself from letting my eyes stray over to see if Bella and Seth were lighting up, curious to see how the fuck they would smoke their shit. Seth was taking a drink from his beer, his gaze locked on Bella. Then he silently passed it to her and she pulled from the mouth of the bottle, then sat it down. Seth lit his rolled smoke taking a long drag, and then pulled Bella to him. His mouth completely covered hers as he blew the smoke into her mouth.

"Holy mother of God," Paul said, apparently watching them just like me.

"I can't look away," I told Paul, passing the smoke to him.

"Fuck, me neither," he said, shaking his head, and taking a hit. Bella took a hit, holding it, then let the smoke slowly escape her almost closed lips. They were just watching each other, their gazes never leaving the other. They were oblivious to the fact that they were about to start a forest fire.

Paul and I watched as they each shared a hit, one hotter than the other. Seth handed Bella the smoke. As she held it to her mouth, pulling it in her lungs, he leaned down and started whispering in her ear. "Hold it, baby, don't let it go yet. Hold it until it burns." he cooed in her ear, finally telling her to blow it out slowly. Seth took the last hit, staring at her, then flicked the useless part into the bonfire, grabbing his beer and holding it to Bella's mouth. She gave a little nod of her head as she leaned back. Seth held her back, keeping her from falling, as she drank the beer nearly bent over backwards. Fuck, the view from where I was sitting was sweet. I could only imagine what she looked like from Seth's view, bent backwards, long neck bottle at her lips.

"Damn!" Paul mumbled, watching.

Fuck, I could not even mumble.

Seth pulled the bottle from her lips, raising her up and brought the beer to his mouth. Emptying the bottle, he tossed it to the can. Then he lifted her up so she was standing, pulled himself up and walked over by the radio pulling her close to his body. His hands slid down to her waist as hers grasped his shoulders.

We watched as he reached up and pulled her hair down, the scent of strawberry dancing in the breeze. Seth ran his thumb across her lip before leaning down and licking the spot his thumb traced, without kissing her. I was sporting a raging hard on and I was pretty sure everyone else was too.

I saw Sam and Emily leave, then a few minutes later Jared and Kim took off. It was only me, Paul, Quil, Jake, Brady (who had Leah's mouth occupied) and Seth and Bella. They were dancing or gazing or whatever the hell they were doing that was making the air spark with electrical jolts.

"Jesus, I need an imprint if that's the way it works," Paul said, motioning to Seth and Bella.

Seth had his hands bunched in the fabric of Bella's shirt, his nose skimming along her neck as he held her body so close to his it looked like they were melding into one person. Bella's hands were on his back. We could see where her nails were digging into his skin.

"Anyone else need a cold shower?" I asked.

"Yes," Paul, Jake, and Quil said at the same time.

I looked over to see Seth's hand wound in Bella's hair, her head tilted back, and his mouth on her throat. No teeth like we'd seen when he phased, just lips and tongue flowing over the column of her neck. Bella's eyes were closed, and her mouth slightly open, as Seth used his other hand to run down the center of her chest before wrapping it around her small waist.

"Christ, I'm going for a swim," I said, getting up and turning quickly so no one could see my problem.

"We're coming too," Jake said. Once in the water I just looked at my brothers. _At least I was not the only one affected_, I thought.

"Cyanide," Quil muttered.

"What?" Paul asked.

"Cyanide, think Ebay has it listed?" He asked us.

**Seth's Pov**

Bella looked so beautiful, her body flushed and her mouth making the smallest O shape as I kissed her neck. Pulling her back to me, I kissed her sweet mouth. "I love you," I whispered.

I started unbuttoning her shirt, loving every inch of skin I exposed. "They're gone," I told her, seeing the question in her eyes. Once I had her shirt unbuttoned, I let it fall to the sand as I reached behind her to unclasp her bra. It too fell into the sand.

I pulled her close, the feel of her bare breasts on my bare chest making me growl. I worked her button, then her zipper pulling her jeans down her long shapely legs. I was instantly rewarded when her scent washed over me. I bent my head taking one of her pebbled buds into my mouth, twirling my tongue around it and pulling it with my lips, loving the soft moans coming from Bella.

I pulled my mouth from her nipple and dropped down, trailing kisses down her flat stomach. Then I let my mouth cover her fabric-covered mound and sucked in, her flavor ghosting over my lips and settling into my very being. I blew my hot breath over her, loving the way it made her sway on her feet. "Seth," she moaned so quietly I almost didn't hear.

I kept sucking and blowing over the triangle of fabric that covered my favorite triangle on my Bella's body. Rising up I lifted her and carried her over to the blanket that was spread out on the sand by the remains of the bonfire. The dying light was just bright enough to cast beautiful flame flickered shadows over Bella's skin. "You're beautiful," I murmured into her neck.

I peeled Bella's panties from her body. Looking down at my naked mate, my wife, and knowing that no one had ever looked as beautiful as she did laying in the sand waiting for me. I kissed up one leg and down the other as Bella's moans hung in the air.

I popped the button of my shorts, pulled the zipper down, and tugged them off all while Bella watched me with lust and love in her eyes. "I love you," she soundlessly mouthed to me.

I hovered over Bella, my member resting atop her moist mound as I let my lips mold to hers, tasting her mouth and feeling her heartbeat against my chest. God, how I loved her with an intensity far beyond explanation. When I had tasted her mouth thoroughly, I dipped my head down, once again taking her hardened nipple into my mouth as my hand cupped and worshiped her full breast.

Bella's body was worthy of worship, and I loved knowing I was the one at her altar. Bella's hands were sliding up and down my back, her fingertips grazing my muscles, sending shivers through out my frame. "Love me," Bella said, looking into my eyes.

"Forever," I said against her lips as I slowly entered her body. I thrust slow, feeling every inch of myself swathed in her wet, velvety warmth.

"Making love to you, being inside of you, feels like home," I told her.

"'I never feel complete unless we're joined together, feeling your body move inside mine," she said kissing my lips. My thrusts were slow, and languid and I could feel every inch of me slide against her with every stroke.

"You feel so good," I told her, kissing her neck.

"Nothing feels better than making love to you," Bella said, against the skin of my throat as she kissed and sucked my flesh.

I held her hip close to my body as we rocked into each other. "I want to feel you, all of you." I knew what she wanted. She wanted to feel my weight. I gently let my body settle onto hers, and the moan that escaped her parted lips shot straight to my heart.

"I love you my mate," I murmured.

"As I love you." She whispered, sliding her arms tighter around me.

I continued my slow rhythm, peppering kisses on her face as I made love to my wife. I knew I had to raise myself off her. She would not be able to handle my weight for too long. I decided to roll us so she was on top. Once I settled on my back, Bella lifted her upper body and began making slow circles with her hips. Oh God, she felt incredible. The moon was high and full casting an ethereal glow on Bella's flushed nude form.

I raised my hands, cupping her breast as she made love to me. Her face sent chills down my spine as I watched her love me. Her soft moans and heavy breathing made her chest rise and fall with every breath she took. She was breathtaking.

I both wanted to slow down and make this last all night, and speed up, as I could not love her enough at one time. I pulled her down, letting her soft ample breasts rest on my chest as I rolled us onto our sides. Hmm, I had no idea if this would work but it felt right.

Side by side, staring into each other's eyes, we made love, slow and passionate and I never wanted to be anywhere except where I was in this moment.

"Cum with me," I told her as I kissed her lips. I draped my arm around her waist holding her impossibly close to me, as we came together, with our names on one another's lips. Finally pulling out, I nestled her into my side, pulling a sheet around us to hide our naked bodies from view. I fell asleep with my Bella wrapped in my arms.

* * *

**A/N:** I do not condone drug use, in fact I abhor it, please don't do it.

I in no way think Native Americans are illicit drug users and mean no offence by the context of this chapter.


	26. Chapter 26 Mated

**Betas: Tayjay & Jusobele**

* * *

**CH.26 Mated Wolf**

**Jared's Pov**

Brady and Seth were cracking up as they walked towards me. It looked like they were near tears. "What's so funny?" I asked.

"Wait for Quil," Brady croaked.

Not two minutes later Quil, Embry and Jake walked up. Jake and Embry were laughing while Quil looked seriously pained.

"What's going on?" I asked, making everyone but Quil roar with laughter.

"Remember when mom called me, teasing me about the marks on Bella?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, that shit was awesome," I said, laughing at the memory.

"Fuck, so was putting the marks on her," he smirked.

"Anyway, so Brady and I come in from patrol last night and walk into the apartment to find Leah kneeling in front of Bella who was in her underwear, taking another set of measurements," Seth howled.

"The whole thing was innocent. Hell, that's how my mom saw the marks, taking measurements for Bella's ceremony gown, but our Quil here jumped to conclusions when he patrolled with us this morning and saw it. Now, he's in dire need of a bathroom break." Seth bent over, laughing.

"Fuck, it looked hot as hell, How was I supposed to know it was innocent?" he asked, all serious.

"You are a moron! They're sisters you sick fuck," Jake laughed.

"Not my sisters." Quil shot back.

"You actually thought Bella and Leah were getting it on?" Kim asked, looking at him like the idiot he was.

"Bro, you are seriously messed up. Leah_** is**_ Seth's sister, and Bella is his wife. Fuck dude, this aint Jerry Springer," I said, laughing.

Quil was mumbling under his breath about unfair imprints and hot chicks when he stupidly said he didn't see a ring on Bella's finger. Seth had his ass on the ground and busted his nose so fast none of us saw it coming. "You listen, you little fucker, Bella is my wife. You want to laugh and joke around with your little crush, that's fine. I will even joke with you, but you will respect the fact that she is my mine. My imprint, my mate, and my goddamn wife or I will fuck up your world." Seth told him, his voice dead serious.

_Baby Clearwater done growed up,_ I thought.

Seth pulled Quil up, his nose already starting to heal. Embry and Jake had moved to shield any lurkers from seeing anything.

"Look, I get you like Bella. I don't blame you, she's incredible, and I don't mind your comments and jokes. Most of the time, they're funny but, damn it Quil, that was too far," Seth told him.

"Fuck, dude, I didn't mean it the way it came out. Shit you hit hard, is that some bullshit marking side effect?" Quil asked, making all of us laugh. "We're good?"

"Yeah, just quit being stupid. I don't want to kill you, but I will," Seth told him, only half-joking.

"Yeah, yeah," Quil muttered, rubbing his face.

"What is that like the fifth time you broke his nose?" Embry asked, laughing.

"Seventh," Quil said. He got cleaned up as best he could, and we made our way into the building.

"I'm still using that for my spank bank!" Quil yelled over his shoulder as he walked down the hall.

"His mother gave him bad milk when he was a baby," Jake said, shaking his head as he and Seth walked into first period.

God help the poor girl he imprints on, I thought as I made my way to class.

**Bella's Pov**

"I didn't ask one question yesterday, but La-la, tell me what happened," I asked, trying not to laugh.

"Well, I decided to listen to my once innocent and virginal sister. You were right, there is a lot between nothing and everything." She was doing a lousy job of keeping the swoon out of her voice."

I waited to see how long she was going to drag this out. I could tell she wanted to talk about it, but was trying to make me crack first. It made me want to laugh because she was practically bouncing. I decided to play along and put her out of her misery. "So tell me already!" I yelled excitedly.

"Well, Be-be," she started out all coy but broke fast. HA! I thought.

"OH MY GOD BELLA!" she yelled.

"Good huh?" I asked, quirking my brow.

"No it was toe curling, mind numbing pleasure. I think I stopped breathing at one point, fuck awesome." She said all giddy.

"Hallelujah!" I said, laughing.

"Bella, I... I... shit, I'd never had that done before and Be-be, he is very talented," Leah said shaking her head. "Oh, and if it hadn't been for you telling me the story about you blurting out that Seth was huge, I totally would have done the same thing. Werewolf genes are very kind." Leah blushed.

"So all is good in La-la land?" I laughed.

"Oh yeah, but now that I slept beside him all night, how do I sleep now without him?" she asked.

"No answers there. After Seth and I got a little more intimate, it was even harder to leave. I truly felt like a part of me was missing when I would lie down without him. I didn't sleep very well." I admitted.

"Why didn't you ever say anything?" Leah asked me.

"It was already so bad between Charlie and I and Seth felt bad. I knew he would feel guilty and I couldn't stand the thought. It was hard to be away from him, not sleep next to him," I told her, remembering how lonely I felt.

"But, the better question is how you kept quiet for 24 hours?" I laughed.

"I thought I would burst, but I didn't want Seth to hear me talking. Yeah, I know the pack mind and stuff but I didn't want him to hear about it. Although after everything I've heard from the two of you, I think I was being too nice." Leah laughed.

"Oh, he's been easy on you. You and the pack tormented my poor wolf. Those tiny jammies you loaned me, lending me his jersey. Survivor 'Meraz Style', body shots. The list goes on." I quirked my brow.

"Yeah, yeah, but he was the baby of the pack. We couldn't help ourselves." She laughed.

"That reminds me. I've always been curious about something, and we never could get a clear answer in Seth's mind. Every time he phased it was like he was in a candy store. All his thoughts were on gummy bears, Hershey kisses, skittles, but what the hell did you two do to knock over his shelf that night?" Leah asked, making me laugh.

"Oh man, I thought I was dying that night. The imprint was so strong and confusing and just insane. Seth came in his room after you so nicely told me to lay down in there and just stood there. I thought maybe he didn't want me in his room, so I told him I could go. He didn't know what to do any more than I did. Leah, the emotions were so intense, they made us think we going crazy. He ended up saying he didn't know what to do, so I asked what he wanted to do. He said 'kiss the hell out of you.''

"So he did, then he had to get up because it was just getting to be too much. He said his wolf was screaming to claim me. We learned two things that night. One, that if he growls, I get turned on, and two, if I get turned on, he growls. We ended up on the wall, kissing, knocking the shelf down." I smiled at the memory.

"Damn! Was it really that intense?" Leah asked.

"Oh God, I thought I was going to lose my mind. Seth was not much better, it was an all-consuming need to touch him, kiss him, feel him and then devastating knowing we had to stop, and fight what felt natural. I thought it was going to kill us. Leah, I was not kidding the other day, there were times Seth literally jumped away from me, and sprinted out the door, and moments where I cried because it physically and emotionally hurt not to be with him. I wasn't sure if we were going to survive it," I told her honestly.

"Shit Bella, how did you two manage to wait? I mean what you're describing is more than I know how to understand," Leah said.

"Willpower, tears, curses and lots and lots of something between nothing and everything," I told her, laughing.

"I think you're right about this whole mating season thing, which means come January, may the spirits be with us all." Leah cracked up.

"Fine by me. Seth is multi-talented. I'll just have to make more visits to school." I wagged my brow.

"I still can't believe you did that." Leah shook her head.

"Hey, it had been way too long," I told her.

"How long is way too long?" she asked.

"29 hours," I told her.

"You mean you've never gone longer than 29 hours without getting my brother naked?" Leah asked.

"Hell no. If I had my way he would stay naked." I told her.

"Damn, no wonder Sam is all freaked out by you two. He and Jared go days without it." She confided.

"Not us. Before patrol, (sometimes) after patrol, after school, shower, middle of the night." I said.

"Jesus Bella, how the hell are you still walking?" she asked in amazement.

"Well, Friday he carried me to the bonfire because my legs were like Jell-O," I told her.

"Oh God, TMI!" she yelled covering her ears.

"Hey, who are you going to tell when Brady leaves you all wobbly and unable to stand on your own?" I asked, laughing.

"Fair enough, but what the hell are you two going to do when mating season starts? I mean, seriously it's funny as hell, but damn, if you two have that much sex now, what's going to happen then?" she asked me.

"I don't know, get creative I guess." I said.

"Good lord. Thank God you two live downstairs and not in his old room right next to mine." She shivered.

"Hey, what are you going to do when you and Brady stop waiting?" I asked. "Your room is next to your parents, and you have mating season times 2."

"I have no clue, move in with you and Seth, and buy ear plugs." She laughed.

"Better get a blind fold too," I told her, laughing at her fake gagging.

"I'm going to go see Brady. See you later, Be-be, you little nymph," Leah sang out.

"Hey, you and Brady want to eat with us tonight? I'm making…." I called after her.

"Doesn't matter what you make, it's all good, and I can't cook. We'll be here," Leah laughed.

I finished cleaning up the apartment, and grabbed the sheets out of the washer, heading upstairs to hang them on the line. It was nice out, and I loved how linens smelled after drying in the sun. After I did that, I went inside to find Harry and Sue sitting at the kitchen table. "I'm going to run some errands and stop by the market, do you need anything?" I asked.

"Actually, I need some sugar, if you don't mind," Sue said.

"Not at all, I'll be back in about an hour." I told them as I walked towards the door.

**Theresa Arteara's Pov**

"Hi Bella, how are you today?" I asked her as she walked into the store. She was such a sweet girl. She and Seth made me remember what it was like to be young and in love.

"I'm good, how are you doing?" she asked smiling.

"Good. Rumor has it both the Ateara men have taken a fancy to you. Tell me how did you get my crogidy father-in-law to actually smile?" I really was curious about that one.

"I told him off and baked him a chocolate pie," she told me with a laugh.

"That would do it. So, how's my son acting these days?" Poor Quil had a massive case of the green-eyed monster.

"Not bad. I don't think Seth has hit him in over three days," she joked.

"That's a new record." I chuckled.

"I'm glad I ran into you, I'm going to be asking Quily for a favor. Any hints on bake goods that would be a good bribe?" she asked me with a sneaky smile.

"Coconut Cream Pie. I'll give you Mary's old recipe. He hasn't had it since she passed, and whenever she baked it, she got whatever she wanted." I smiled at the memory.

"You don't think it will upset him if I use her recipe?" Bella asked, always thoughtful of others.

"No, honey, I think he would like it very much. I'll copy it down and send it over with Quil later today," I told her.

"Thank you, Mrs. Ateara," she said.

I watched as she walked down the aisle, picking up a few items. Bella was a sweet girl. I hoped Quil found someone just as likeable. Her calling Sr. 'Quily' was the funniest thing I had heard in a long time. I heard the jingle of the overhead bells letting me know I had another customer. We were busy for a Monday, I thought.

I checked Bella out and turned around to grab my drink when I heard the bells jingle again. I looked towards the door ready to greet whoever was walking in.

_Oh dear Spirits,_ I thought, picking up my phone and dialing Sam.

**Sam's Pov **

I was sitting at the table eating lunch with Emily, Leah, and Brady. Brady was taking to the wolf life very quickly but he had also known to expect it, and had been around the pack day in and day out for over a month now, though it seemed longer. I didn't think he would have to stay out of school the whole two weeks, as the others did.

I was happy to see Leah so happy, and she truly was. My mind was wandering to Emily and the pack when both Leah and Brady tensed up, their jaws set as they looked around. Before I could ask them what the hell was wrong, the phone rang. I saw Emily get up, glide over and answer, and with my wolf hearing, I heard the frantic voice of Quil's mom telling her to send someone from the pack to the store before she hung up.

Leah and Brady were out the door before I saw them get up. I looked at Emily, giving her a small smile and ran after Brady and Leah heading to the Ateara's market.

**Jake's Pov**

Lunchtime had finally rolled around, and I had just sat down when Quil and Embry came up, plopping down beside me. Seth, Jared, and Kim were already eating.

"Dude, do you know how hot that shit was Saturday night?" Embry said.

"What?" Seth asked.

"Come on. You have to know you and Bella put on a show," I told him.

"What are you talking about? I barely kissed her in front you guys." Seth said. He was completely unaware of the shifting in our seats we had done.

"Seriously Seth, even I had a hard-on watching you two," Kim said, making us laugh.

"I guess Bella and I just have it like that," Seth smirked.

"Bro, when you tipped her backwards to drink the beer I swear Paul almost nutted," Embry told him.

"You should have seen the view from where I was. Damn, my girl is sexy," he said looking all-gooey eyed.

"Not a single one of us will be able to smoke again without getting hard." Embry said, shaking his head.

Fuck, he was not lying that shit was hot as hell. "I need a fucking girlfriend," Embry groaned. So did I, this was getting ridiculous. The pack mind left us single non-whoring guys with perma- blue balls.

We finished eating and were just fucking around when Seth stood to take his tray to the trash. His entire body went ram rod straight, his jaw set, his form slightly shaking. "Seth?" Jared asked scanning the room for a threat that would make Seth react that way.

Seth looked over at us and said Bella's name before he bolted out of the cafeteria.

"Fuck, follow him," Jared said, kissing Kim as he ran out the door with me, Embry, and Quil.

We burst out of the cafeteria doors, seeing Seth ahead of us. Fuck, he was fast. He stopped, looked around and sniffed the air then took off again. Sometimes I swore we were dogs and not wolves. We were running down the street and not at human speed either. Sam was going to be pissed if anyone saw us. Then again, something must be wrong for Seth to freak out like this. We had just passed my house when we saw Sam, Brady and Leah burst through Sam's door, taking off in the direction we were headed.

"Sam, what the fuck is going on?" Jared yelled.

"Don't know! Quil's mom called said to send someone from the pack to the store. How the hell did you guys know?" he asked.

Thank God, for werewolf senses. We were carrying on a full conversation while running faster than Olympians. "Seth freaked out, said Bella's name and bolted," Jared told him.

"Fuck, get there before him!" Sam yelled, his face showing a panicked realization. He pulled his phone from his pocket, hit a number, and started talking. "Emily, call Charlie. Tell him to get here asap. Then call the Elders and have them meet us at the store." He told her quickly, hanging up, as the market came into view.

_Holy Mother of God!_ I thought as the scene came into view and the voices could be heard. I could hear every single one of us growling.

"Come on man, this is too far," Ryan said.

"Fuck no. Her little boyfriend thinks he's a bad ass. Fucking threatened me. Where the fuck is he now?" Will said as he pinned Bella to the side of the building.

"Get away from me!" Bella yelled. I could see her trying to free herself.

"Aww princess, don't act like that. I just want to know if white meat really is better than dark," Will said.

Oh, holy hell, Seth was going to kill him. I could see Seth running, the rest of us trying to catch up. We could see and hear with our super senses but we still had two miles to go.

"Will, come on, let's get out of here," Ryan pleaded with his friend.

"Fuck you, Ry. Tell me you don't want this little pale face?" Will taunted.

I saw him start to lean into Bella. She moved her face to the side, only for him to grab her jaw. Bella was wiggling around, still trying to get loose, when Will moved just slightly, allowing Bella some moving room. She nailed him in the nuts with her knee.

_Thank fuck,_ I thought.

My relief was short lived when Will slapped her, the scent of blood already making its way to us. I heard Seth snarl. Leah and Brady were snarling right alongside him as growls were coming from the whole pack.

"You little bitch!" Will screamed, slapping her again and grabbing her by the shoulder.

"Fuck, Will, let's get the hell out of here. You said we were only going to scare her," Ryan said, sealing his own fate.

"I changed my mind."

We all picked up speed but there was no way we were going to beat Seth. We made it to the store seconds behind him, but it was seconds too late.

Seth punched Ryan in the face, knocking him the fuck out, as he grabbed Will by the back of the neck and just held him up and to the side. With his other hand, he skimmed over Bella's body. Her lip was busted and bleeding, but other than that, she was fine. Seth must have realized only her lip was hurt because as soon as his hand skimmed her body, he kissed his index finger then gently placed it on her busted lip.

"Brady, Leah, guard my mate." Seth's voice sounded like razor blades. Holy Shit, this was not Baby Clearwater. His face went from complete softness when he was looking at Bella to murder when he turned towards Will.

"You mother fucker! You made my wife bleed. Now I'm going to make you bleed, you stupid fuck!" Seth snarled, hitting him. We heard the sound of cracking ribs.

"Holy Shit!" Quil mumbled.

Brady had Bella curled into his side, shielding her from everything. Charlie walked up, taking in the scene as Jared filled him in on what happened.

"Charlie, if you need photos, take them now. Once Seth gets Bella, no one else will be able to go near them," Sam told him.

Brady and Leah both growled when Charlie started walking over to Bella.

"Leah, Brady, let Charlie do his job. He's not going to hurt her," Sam said, using his Alpha voice.

I saw Will reach his hand around his back and pull a knife out. "Shame I didn't get to christen this on your pretty pale face," he said.

Seth roared as he punched Will. The crack of his jaw echoed off the trees, and a couple teeth and blood spewed from his mouth. Will fell to the ground, only to be met with Seth's foot as he kicked the shit out of him. Fuck, he really was going to kill him.

"Jesus!" Embry said, his form shaking. Paul came running out of the woods, his own face full of rage. I heard Ryan come to, only to be knocked the fuck out by Leah, who was still growling lowly.

"Shit Sam, he's going to kill him." I said.

"Seth!" Sam called but I didn't think Seth even heard him as he wrapped his hands around Will's throat.

"Seth!" Sam called again.

An alpha order would do no good. They were not binding when it came to imprints and were sure as hell useless when an imprint was harmed.

"Fuck, we have to stop him," Jared said, coming up to us.

"Why?" Paul asked, looking like he wanted to help Seth finish him off. The pack was Paul's only family and Paul, was fiercely loyal.

"Seth!" Sam tried again, still getting no response.

"Seth, baby come to me," I heard Bella say softly. Seth's body registered her voice. He stopped snarling and slowly turned to face her. He looked lethal until he met Bella's eyes. "Baby, I need you to come to me," she cooed.

Seth looked torn, between going to Bella and finishing off Will. "He touched you," Seth said.

"Seth, come here. Come see who I smell like," Bella told him, taking a step towards him.

"Bella, he's really not himself right now," Sam said quietly.

Bella whipped her head around giving him a death look that had me shrinking back. I knew Sam was only being cautious. Fuck, Seth was scary as shit right now, but Bella was having none of it.

"He fucking put his hands on you!" Seth yelled.

"Seth, come here tell me whose scent is on me," Bella cooed taking another step forward and pulling her hair to the side. His marks made her smell just like him. I could see Seth's chest rumble taking in his scent coming from Bella's body.

He let go of Will's throat, but kicked him again before walking towards Bella. She turned so her back faced him, her hair pulled up as Seth made his way to her. He reached her, his face burying into the back of her neck. We could hear and see him inhale.

"**MINE!"** Seth said.

"Yes, yours," Bella said, her voice stronger than before.

Seth turned her around, checking her again for any damage. His eyes lingered on her lip which was now swollen and still bleeding. Seth's face was a mix of pain, probably at Bella's pain, rage at her being hurt, and possessiveness. We watched as he cupped her face, leaned down, and licked her lip before picking her up, turning, and walking away. He was growling the whole time.

We were dumb struck. Seth, the guy who feeds stray dogs, used to blush at dirty jokes and was fucking 16 just beat a guy half to death, licked the blood from Bella's lip, and took off.

"And that boys, is a mated wolf," I heard my dad say from behind me.

"I told you he hit harder because of the mark." Quil said, breaking the tension.

"I need to take a report," Charlie said, looking at Will lying on the ground. Charlie looked like he wanted to finish off the prick.

We told Charlie everything we heard and saw. His hand twitched at his side next to his sidearm several times, while listening and taking everything down. After he had all the statements and the knife bagged for evidence, he looked at Harry and Sue. "Seth will not be charged. He clearly was protecting the life of another."

"I've called up to the Makah reservation. Their Chief and Elders along with both Ryan and Will's parents are on their way," Dad said.

"I'm not going to see Bella tonight, am I?" Charlie asked.

"Uh, no Chief, none of us will," Sam told him, knowing perfectly well that Seth would be territorial as fuck for a while.

"Jared, you and Jake take Will to the clinic. They're expecting him," Sam said.

Ryan came to. His nose was all bent and bloody, his lip busted wide open. He looked around, his eyes getting wide as he saw all of us and no doubt saw the rage in our faces.

"Embry, Quil, why don't you escort Ryan to the house. We will meet you there with Chief Swan," Harry said. "Charlie, you can get Ryan's statement at the house, and then I think we'll pull the good stuff out of the cabinet," he said as they all started walking towards the Clearwater house.

"Harry, Sue, we will need to have a meeting tonight or in the morning," Sam said as he walked towards his house. I felt bad for him. He was going to have to tell Emily what happened.

**Bella's Pov**

Seth cupped his hands around my face, leaned in, and licked the blood from my lip. It was purely instinct and I knew it was the wolf in him doing it, caring for his mate just as a real wolf would. Seth lifted me up and started walking off without saying a word. I could feel his emotions as strongly as if they were my own.

Fear, Rage, Protectiveness, and Possession. I knew without a doubt he was going to claim me.

I also knew it was going to be animalistic, because right now, he was his wolf. I stayed quiet and curled myself into Seth's chest, closing my eyes and breathing his scent. The minty citrus smell was Seth's, but I could also smell the musky earth scent he carried after phasing. I could feel the rumbles in his chest from growls that my human ears could not hear.

I opened my eyes to see where we were. I saw our back yard but to my surprise Seth didn't head to the door. Instead, he yanked the sheet from the line, turned and walked back towards the woods.

He kept walking for what seemed like forever, finally stopping and gently setting me on my feet. I watched as he spread the sheet out and then turned to look at me. I knew he could hear my heartbeat kick up, my breathing become heavy, and smell me. His eyes were on fire, all the emotions I felt from him shown in his eyes. Oh yeah, he was about to claim me.

Seth walked, or stalked to me, his eyes so dark it took my breath away. **"Mine!"** he said looking into me.

He leaned into me, his nose skimming my neck. I could hear him breathe me in and I could hear the guttural growls coming from deep within his chest. Fuck me; he was all kinds of dangerous sexy right now. I could feel myself pooling at the way he was looking at me, the wolf emanating from him.

I wanted his hands on me to erase the hand of the bastard who thought he could touch me. I belonged to Seth, only Seth, and I wanted to feel his possession of my body.

Seth bought his hands on either side of my face as he licked my swollen lip and then bit down on it. His tongue lapped at the now bleeding bruise, taking the sting away.

Then his mouth was on mine, brutal and soft at the same time, his tongue inside my mouth, rolling with my own. His hands dropped down to my shirt, which he ripped from my body. My bra, jeans and panties followed, leaving me standing bare in front of him. I watched as Seth pulled his shirt over his head, unbuttoned his jeans, and stripped. He was fucking beautiful. He was all muscles and strength, and dear God, was he fucking hard. I swore he looked bigger than yesterday.

The only word he had said was to profess that I was his, and that was fine by me.

Seth's hands were on my ass pulling me into him, his mouth hot on my neck as his tongue tasted my skin. Seth stepped into me, causing me to take steps back until I felt myself back into a tree. **"MINE!" **he growled before his mouth was suddenly and deliciously on me.

Seth's hot, wet mouth made purchase on my neck as his hands held me tightly around the waist. He trailed his mouth over my shoulders kissing and nipping his way down to my breast, licking and sucking my nipples into his mouth. He was relentless with his ministrations, driving my body into a need like I had never known before.

I wanted to run my hands over his body, but I knew he was in control. His mouth was on my stomach as his hands kneaded my breasts. Dropping to his knees, his tongue dipped into my bellybutton. Wetness pooled at my center. I could hear Seth breathing heavily, and growling as the fresh scent of my arousal hit him.

Faster than I had time to see, Seth's mouth was devouring me. His tongue lapping at my center, his hands on my hips holding me to his mouth that was greedily licking, sucking, and nipping at my folds.

"OH FUCK!" I screamed.

His mouth kept up a sweet torture of licks and nips, then he would suck my clit into his mouth, his tongue flicking over my sensitive hood. I didn't know if I would be able to keep standing or if I was going to collapse on the ground in a heap. I was so close. My whimpers and screams were loud, echoing off the trees that surrounded us.

Seth suddenly pulled his mouth from me. I could see my juices shining on his lips. He looked up at me and ran his tongue over his lips. He started kissing and nibbling my legs, and the inside of my thighs. Then his mouth was on my center again, sucking and licking. "Seth, Fuck… Oh God." I couldn't think. My entire body was seizing, readying for the release I desperately needed.

Seth pulled one hand down and thrust his fingers inside me, pulling his mouth from me once again kissing and nipping my inner thighs. His mouth was hot, his tongue tasting my skin. I could hear his growls growing louder as he increased the rhythm of his fingers that were sliding in and out of my slickened core.

"Seth!" I moaned long and loud as his teeth sank into my inner thigh. His mouth sucked where he had just bitten me and, dear God, it felt like fucking ecstasy. Seth took his mouth from my thigh and went back to my center licking every drop of my release, growling the entire time.

"Fuck Baby!'' I yelled.

"**MINE!"**

Seth turned me around so I was facing the tree. He took my hands in one of his massive hands and held them above my head, causing my body to arc with my ass sticking out. He entered me so fucking hard I lost my breath. "FUCK!" I screamed as he pounded into me with such force that I almost fell. Seth's own moans were fueling the fire I felt. His thrusts were strong, brutal and I never wanted him to stop.

Fuck yes, I was his.

Seth had my hands firmly in one of his, and his other hand was across me holding me in place.

His forearm rested on my breast and his fingers came around my shoulder pulling on my hair. I felt every inch of him slamming into me. His mouth was on my back, kissing my neck. He gripped my hair tight and pulled it farther to the side. His mouth sucked on my marks until I felt his teeth sink into me, sucking so hard I felt the pull in my toes. I came instantly, as his warm seed shot into me, so deep I felt it in my soul. Our combined releases were running down my legs.

Seth kept his mouth on me licking. **"MINE!"**

He pulled himself from my body and turned me around to face him. His mouth was on mine before I could register anything else, his still hard member hot against my stomach.

He trailed his lips from my mouth to my jaw, and to the sensitive spot just below my ear as his hands kneaded my breasts. His minty breathe fanned my face with every lick of his tongue across my lips. Seth grabbed me under my knees, lifting me to his body. I slid easily onto his impossibly hard member, moaning as he filled me inch by inch. He turned, walking us the few feet to the sheet and lowered us down. Seth went down on his knees, pulling my legs over his shoulder, his hands under my ass, half my body in the air as he pounded into me.

"Oh, God!" I yelled as his thrusts became so hard I could barely see straight. His pitch black eyes were staring into mine, his body relentlessly drilling into my own. I reached down, holding my breasts that were now bouncing all over the place.

"NO!" Seth commanded, moving my hands from my chest and watching as my entire body bounced, shuddered, and writhed under him. He rammed his cock into me with abandon. I was nearly incoherent with the way my body was being claimed.

"You belong to me!" he growled as his sweet, sticky, hot stream rushed into my waiting body. My own body was pulsating and clutching around him. Seth thrust slowly into me until my walls unclamped around him. Sliding out of me he pulled me to his chest, kissing my neck, and licking my skin. I could only guess he wanted as much of his scent on me as possible.

"Mine," he said in my ear softly, unlike before when he was snarling.

"Only yours," I reassured him, kissing his neck now that he had calmed down a little.

Seth flipped me onto my stomach, his hands caressing my skin as his mouth kissed me all over. I could feel the muscles of his chest and feel his hardness on me as his hands left hot fiery trails on my back. When he had kissed and licked every inch of my back, the back of my legs and my neck he turned me so I was lying on my back, and began the process all over again, ending with a soul-scorching kiss to my lips.

"Rest. I'm going to take you all night," he said as he pulled me on top of him. His arms wrapped around me, caging me in.

I awoke with Seth placing kisses all over my face. The sun was rising, and it was beautiful. True to his word, Seth had claimed me several times throughout the night, each time raw and impassioned.

"Good morning, my mate," he whispered in my ear.

"Good morning," I sighed.

"Let's go home. I'm going to run us a bath and then make love to you, slowly showing you just how much I love you," Seth said, kissing me.

"Mmm let's go," I replied dreamily.


	27. Chapter 27 Getting Back to Normal

**Betas: Tayjay & Jusobele**

* * *

**CH.27 Getting back to Normal**

**Bella's Pov**

Seth carried me home from the forest. He ran us a bath just as he said he was going to and set me in the warm water with my back against his chest. He caressed every inch of my skin with hot soapy hands as he whispered his love for me in my ear. It was the most sensual experience of my life. God, how I loved him. He made me feel beautiful and desired.

Once we were in our room, Seth stood in front of me, all 6'6 250 pounds of muscle. He was breathtakingly beautiful. He loosened the towel around my body, letting it fall to the floor as he brought his lips to mine, first sweeping his tongue over my split lip. He kissed my lips softly, pulling my bottom lip into his mouth just a tiny bit and repeating with my top lip. Finally, snaking his tongue into my mouth. His sweet minty flavor made me moan.

Pulling his mouth from mine, he gently turned me so my back was resting on his bare chest. I could feel the muscles and ridges of his stomach and abs hot against the bare coolness of my back. He started placing tiny soft kisses on my neck, moving my hair to the side so he could gently nibble on my marks as his hands came around cupping my breasts and his fingers slid over my hardened nipples. I could hear myself whimper and quietly moan.

"I love you so much," Seth whispered in my ear as he rolled my nipples between his fingers. I could feel his hardness through the towel that still hung low on his waist. He stepped away from my body, only to lift me bridal style and lay me on our bed, his towel clad body hovering over mine.

"Mine," he said, looking straight into my soul.

"Yes, baby, I am yours, as you are mine," I told him.

Seth began raining kisses over my exposed skin. My throat, my jaw, my breasts, my stomach, until he found his way to my thighs. I felt him pull the skin of my upper thigh into his mouth and suck, the same spot he had marked. Electrical jolts went through my body. "Seth," I moaned, barely able to get his name past my lips from my heavy breathing.

When his mouth touched my swollen clit, I came undone instantly, cumming to the sound of Seth moaning around me. He stroked my folds with his tongue until every drop from my body had passed his lips. He slowly kissed his way up my body and entered me so slowly. I thought I would lose my mind. Inch my inch he pushed into me.

When he was fully seated, he made slow, long, and fluid movements, savoring every second our bodies worked together. Withdrawing himself almost completely before slowly reentering me. Over, and over again, I felt each inch of him sliding into me, every vein, every ridge of his member rubbing against my sensitive walls as my insides ignited. He never sped up his thrusts. Instead, he leisurely made love to me as he kissed my lips, my jaw, my neck whispering how much he loved me.

"Seth, please," I begged. I could not take much more. I needed him to let me cum. My body felt as if it was on fire. Seth moved his hand between our bodies and slowly circled my clit with his fingers as he kept up his slow pace. I felt myself clench and then the most powerful orgasm over took me.

Seth's own release sent shock waves through me. Feeling his hot, thick seed flow into my body sent me into spasms. I felt his release cling to my walls, mixing with my own. "Bella," Seth moaned before his mouth captured mine, as he gently rocked against me. I loved how he filled me so completely.

He started to pull out. "No, I'm not ready for you to leave me yet," I told him. Our lovemaking had been so intense that I just wanted to feel him inside me for a little longer.

"Baby, I never want to leave your body," Seth told me and I could feel him hardening inside me.

"Then stay inside me," I said, moving my hips against him. Seth held my shoulders tight and rolled us until I was on top of him.

**Seth's Pov**

Bella was above me, her hips moving in slow circles as she made love to me. Her nails were digging into my chest as her tits bounced just slightly. God, she was amazing. "Bella," I moaned. She felt so good surrounding me.

Watching Bella was almost as good as feeling her. Her pink nipples were sticking out between damp strands of her dark mahogany colored hair. Her body was flushed as she moved on top of me. I was so caught up in watching her I almost forgot about the mirror above me… _almost_.

Bella changed up her movements, and I nearly screamed. "Oh fuck, baby, do that again," I begged. She was moving up and down, lifting herself up, and then grinding on me as she came down. "Fuck!" I moaned. Jesus she had me panting and begging. Her body made mine sizzle with every tight circle of her hips.

Bella stopped, looked at me, and then swiveled until she was riding me backwards, in the same motion as she was before. "Ah, Fuck, Oh shit!" I moaned. Her head was tilted back, her hair grazing my lower stomach adding to the already intense feelings. "Bel…la!" I moaned unable to contain it any longer. Goddamn, she had me arching my body. Fuck, it felt good.

"Fuck Baby!" I yelled pulling myself up so my chest was against her back. "I'm going to lay us down," I told her as I moved forward laying her on her stomach, my body draped over hers allowing my weight to settle on her. Bella moved her legs between mine, pulled them together and crossed them, making her even tighter. Oh holy hell this was the best thing I had ever felt. I slowly started thrusting. She was unbelievably tight in this position. I had to work hard to move. _Dear Spirits this was ecstasy,_ I thought as I slowly pushed in and pulled out, repeating my slow thrusts.

"Seth, please... I want more," she pleaded. I just kept my slow pace knowing at any second she would turn into demanding, dirty talking Bella, and I loved it when she was all dirty and naughty.

Bella moved her head to the side. "Is that all you have? And here I thought I was fucking a wolf," she challenged.

_There's my girl_, I thought. "What do you want baby?'' I asked moving my hands to grip the headboard.

"I want everyone to know who I'm fucking. Can you do that?'' she asked, smirking and pushing her ass into me. She knew I loved it when she was bossy, demanding, and talked dirty.

"Better fucking hold on," I growled.

"YES!" she screamed as I plowed into her hard. "Seth, more!" she yelled.

I tightened my hold, and firecly slammed into her so fast I didn't give her time to breathe. "Seth…." Bella moaned as I fucked her. Christ this was incredible. I dropped my head licking the marks on her neck, sucking her skin into my mouth and nibbling as I pounded into her body. I was so goddamn close, her body felt so good. I loved the way she could take my wolf.

"Ah, God... Oh fuck!" She was screaming. I loved making my girl scream.

"Scream baby," I ordered as I continued to pound her.

"Harder!" she yelled.

"You want harder?" I asked, slowing down.

"I don't want to be able to walk," she told me. _Oh hell, my girl is every man's fantasy._

"You asked for it, baby," I said pushing into her so hard it should be illegal.

"FUCK! AH-SETH!"

"SCREAM!" I roared as I drove my dick into her yielding pussy.

I felt the wood of the headboard buckle as we came, Bella screaming my name and me growling so loud I knew even the humans in the house probably heard me. I gave a couple more thrusts, riding out the waves of pleasure as our bed collapsed under us. I couldn't help myself and started cracking up, making Bella laugh which only made me start to harden again. I pulled out of her knowing she was sore. Werewolf recoup time was instantaneous.

"Uh, guess we're going shopping," Bella laughed as I rolled us to the side.

"Yep, let's go for an iron one this time." I joked.

We laid there on our bed halfway on the floor, splintered wood all around us. The metal of the frame was bent, and the wood planking the bottom of the box spring was now is broken tatters. Finally getting up, I looked down at Bella and laughed again seeing her lying in the heap of material that was once our bed.

"Shower?" I asked.

"Nope, I don't want to wash you off," she said, her eyes smoldering.

"Shit Bella, you better stop talking like that or I'm going to fuck you again, broken bed be damned," I told her growling.

"Let's go to Seattle and get a new one. We can think of all the ways we can break it in, or just break it," she said, looking me up and down. I launched myself down to her crashing my mouth to hers, my tongue fucking her sweet dirty talking mouth.

"Get dressed. I don't want you sore when we come home. There's something I've been dying to try," I told her giving her the smirk I knew made her wet.

"You're carrying me. No way can I walk right now," she grinned.

"You know you're stroking my ego, Babe," I told her laughing.

"Yeah well, when we get home, I'm going to stroke something else," she said giving me the smirk she knew made me hard.

Looking down at her, all I could think about was how much I absolutely loved her, adored her, wanted her, and how fucking lucky I was she was mine. I pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, and threw on some shoes. "You want jeans?" I asked.

"You pick," she said lying on our broken bed watching me. I rummaged through our dresser picking my favorite outfit of hers, and tossed it to her.

"I knew you would pick this," she said laughing. "I'm going to text and see if Leah and Brady want to go, that okay with you?"

"Sure babe, I don't mind," I told her, helping her up. Her legs were unsteady and she swayed where she stood.

"Proud are you?" she asked seeing my smirk.

"Hell yes," I told her, kissing her mouth and pulling her to me. Bella started kissing me hard, rough and hungrily, then bit my lip and sucked on it. She moved to my neck, biting and licking my skin. "Fuck Bella," I groaned.

"Mmm… as soon as the ceremony is over, I want your mouth, your tongue, your teeth on my throat," she said, licking my own throat right before she bit down. Fucking hell, she did not play fair. "Do you want my throat baby?" she asked. Her voice was husky and sexy as hell, making my dick twitch and throb.

"Ah fuck, Bella, you have no idea how much I want to sink my teeth into you." I grabbed her hand and pressed it into my raging hard-on. "You feel how much I want it?" I asked, moving her hand up and down over my jean covered dick. Bella guided my hand to her center.

"You feel how wet I am just thinking about your teeth in me?" she said holding my hand against her. Fuck, she was wet.

"Ah shit Babe," I moaned, circling her clit.

"Ah, Fuck... Oh… we don't have time," she said panting and turning so her back was against my chest.

"We can make time," I told her, making smaller circles around her nub.

"Uh, fuck… I have to get dressed," she moaned.

"No, you have to stay undressed," I told her, moving her hair to the side of her neck and nibbling on my marks.

"Seth, Uh… Ahh. Clothes I need clothes." Bella was moaning and getting more wobbly as the seconds passed.

"Nope you need to let me make you cum," I whispered.

"Leah and Brady will be here any second," Bella said through breathy sighs.

"We're here. Seth let her get dressed you horn dog!" Leah yelled, with Brady cracking up. I sighed and dropped my hand, kissing Bella's neck then sat her on the dresser so she could pull her bra and shirt on.

"Come here," she said. I stepped between her legs and let her pull me to her. "You can do whatever you want to me when we get home," she whispered licking the shell of my ear."

"Promise?" I asked, grinning.

"Yep." She said with a grin of her own.

I reluctantly helped her put her skirt on, and slid her ballet flats on her tiny feet. Meantime, Bella brushed her hair throwing it in one of those sexy messy buns. "Ready?" she asked, looking at me as if I was the only man in the world.

"Yeah baby, I'm ready," I told her, feeling all her love for me in the way she looked at me. I scooped her up, turning her so she was on my back and walked into the living room to see Brady and Leah making out on the couch.

"If you're going to be making out, I'm taking my wife's clothes off again," I said, laughing as they jumped away from each other.

"Hey man," Brady said.

"Hey." I was still laughing. "Brady, can we take your truck?"

"Yeah, sure." He said, nodding his head.

"Why do you need Brady's truck, what are you shopping for?" Leah asked raising her brow.

"We're redecorating." I laughed.

"Oh really, two people who hate shopping suddenly feel like redecorating. What did you break?" Leah asked, getting up. "OH MY GOD!" she yelled as she walked into our room.

"What?" Brady asked, getting up and walking in after her. "Shit dude," he said, taking in our mangled bed.

"How the hell did you bust a box spring, a solid oak headboard, and bend a metal frame?" Leah asked.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked grinning.

We all piled into Brady's truck. Leah sat in the back with Bella, saying it was safer to separate us. I had to laugh, because she was right.

"You want to see if Port Angeles has anything before we head up to Seattle?" Brady asked.

"Yeah, may as well," I told him.

We were about 20 minutes into the drive when Brady started laughing. "Dude, you broke a solid oak bed?"

"Yes I did," I said grinning and looking back at Bella who had a small smirk gracing her face.

The first two furniture stores had nothing we liked or would hold up. When we reached the third, I didn't see anything there either. We were headed out the door when we were approached by the salesman. The expression on his face was comical when he took in mine and Brady's size, then looked at my tiny Bella.

"Hello, my name is Jim, how can I help you folks today?" he asked. Leah and Brady were snickering behind me.

"We're looking for an iron bed," I told him.

"What exactly are you looking for?" he asked.

"We need a sturdy headboard, and a king size box spring," I told him, trying to hide my smirk at the sturdy part.

"Just a box spring?" he asked.

"Yes, the mattress is fine. We just had a little mishap with the box spring," I told him, hearing Brady cough to cover his laughter.

Jim looked at me nervously, "Sir, how tall are you, if you don't mind me asking."

"I'm 6'6, and it's Seth," I told him.

"Seth, humor me for a minute and come with me to the warehouse out back." Jim said, turning to walk out of the door.

Bella and I followed him outside, around the building, and into the warehouse. He walked into the back part where a massive iron bed was sitting.

"Remember when Seattle had a pro basketball team?" Jim asked me.

"Yes, but they've been gone a few years now," I told him.

"Yes they have. One of the players ordered this, had it specially made in the factory. As you can see, it's massive in size. Seth you look like you could snap tree trunks. I guarantee you cannot bend, break, or mangle the headboard. The player decided last minute he didn't want it. The mattress and box spring were made especially for this bed, and were made to accommodate a 6'9 pro basketball player. We have had this in the warehouse for several years, unable to sell it. What do you think?" he asked.

The thought of sleeping without my feet hanging off the end of the bed sounded great, was what I thought.

"A specially made bed, how much?" my Bella asked. Yep, she was the smart one.

"That's what makes this your lucky day. Years it's sat here. We've been unable to move it out of the warehouse, and no one has shown any interest. $5,000 and it's yours," he said. I knew it was a good deal but $5,000. Fuck, who did he think we were?

"Jim, that's an incredible deal, but not good enough," Bella told him. _Damn girl you get him_, I thought.

"Miss. I can tell you that the bed alone retails for more than $20,000," he told her.

"I'm sure it does and you're right it is an incredible deal, but I'm guessing in the years you've had this massive bed taking up space in this warehouse that today is the first day you had a snow ball's chance in hell of finding a buyer. While I want my Seth here not to have his feet hang off our bed, I also want to feed him next week and $5,000 is not in our budget, so while it's an incredible deal it's not a good enough deal," Bella told him.

Was it wrong for me to be completely turned on and hard as shit, listening to her be all-forceful? I wondered.

"You're good Miss. $4,500." he told her.

"$2,500 plus the mattress and box spring and we will not take your store up on the free delivery and installation," Bella negotiated.

"Miss…"

"It's Bella," she told him with a smile.

"Bella, this is a 20,000 plus dollar bed, and that's not counting the mattress set. Five thousand dollars is a steal," he protested.

"I'm sure it is, but it doesn't matter how much it's worth if you can't sell it. After all this time that it's just been sitting here I'm guessing $2,500 is better than nothing." Goddamn my girl was fucking hot.

"I can go down to 3,500. The price includes delivery and set up and Bella this bed weighs more than a ton," he informed her.

"Yes, but we came in a truck so we don't need delivery and as you said Seth here can snap tree trunks. He has lots of friends that can as well, so no set up is needed $3,000 final offer," Bella told him.

I wanted to pin her sexy ass against the wall and fuck her, who knew assertive Bella was hot as fuck.

Jim looked pained but finally said, "Sold. Let's go inside and get the paperwork. And, Bella, I think I'll call you the next time I need to buy a car."

I let Jim lead the way outside the darkened warehouse. When we reached the outside I grabbed Bella pulling her to my chest and crashed my mouth to hers. "Do you have any idea how bad I want to fuck you right now? It's taking everything in me not to pin you against the nearest wall, rip your skirt off, and plow into you," I told her kissing her ear.

"You can fuck me when we get home. In fact I demand that you do," she said, pulling away and smirking as she walked inside. Fuck! I was painfully hard. I was practically moaning when I walked inside, seeing Brady and Leah looking around.

"Brady, Bro, we need to go rent a trailer for the truck," I told him.

"You find a bed?" He quirked his brow.

"Oh yeah, we bought the mother of all beds," I told him nearly moaning. "It's fucking huge. No way will it fit in the truck bed plus the mattress and box spring."

Brady nodded toward the street, "I saw a U-Haul rental across the street. Come on we'll run over real quick."

"Thanks let me tell Bella." I walked up to my girl who was signing the invoice. "Baby, you need the card?" I asked reaching for my wallet.

"No, I picked up the new checks yesterday," she told me.

"Ok, Brady and I are going to run across the street to pick up a trailer. We'll be right back. Leah's going to stay here with you." I leaned in to give her a quick kiss. No way would I leave her without Leah or Brady. I was doing good, but yesterday still had me on edge.

**Leah's Pov**

"Leah, don't leave her side, please," Seth asked me. I could see the fear in his eyes. I knew he was trying, but yesterday had messed with him.

"I promise little brother," I told him, walking towards Bella. Bankcards and checks? Did they get joining accounts, I wondered. I went to sit by Bella as Seth and Brady left.

"Bella, I'm just going to have the guys pull the mattress and box spring from storage. Then when Seth gets back our guys will load it up for you," the salesman told her getting up.

"Thank you Jim," Bella said smiling at him.

"Yes, remember the deal. You help me haggle my next car." He laughed as he walked away.

"What's that about?" I asked.

"Oh, we got a deal. Wait till you see what we got," she said all excited.

"Hey did you and Seth get joining bank accounts?" I asked, knowing it really wasn't my business but curious anyway.

"Yeah, I'm still not comfortable with it though. One of the compromises he insisted on," she said.

"What compromises?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"Seth wanted to put me on his bank account from the beginning, but I wouldn't let him. It's his money you know. He works for it not me so I didn't feel right having access to it. He said after he marked me, I would be his wife and as his wife, it wasn't his money it was our money. Blah, blah, blah. So I told him I would do it if we took my savings account from First Bank in Forks and transferred it to his account. It seemed fair since we had almost the same amount in each of our accounts. That way we each contributed the same amount."

"That was the first big compromise, and then when he was delusional enough to think he should quit school and get his GED, I threw a fit. So he said he would stay in school if I agreed to stop looking for a job while I finished my online classes. He finds loopholes in everything," Bella told me.

Damn I had no idea Seth was so… well shit, he was a grown up, I thought.

"Wow, ya'll are so… so married," I said laughing.

"Yeah I know. Seth is very traditional about certain things," she said.

"Alright Bella, everything is ready, we're just waiting for Seth to get back," Jim the salesman told her.

Bella and I walked outside to wait for Seth and Brady. I could see the both of them across the street hooking up the trailer to Brady's truck. "Good grief," I laughed, seeing the gathering of women pressed in the window of a few local shops watching our guys.

"What are you laughing about?" Bella asked.

"Look." I pointed to the women ogling our men.

"Do you blame them?" Bella chuckled.

"Hell no, I know they're hot," I told her laughing. The guys were pulling up sans shirts. "It's good to be us."

"Yes it is," Bella said, looking over at Seth. He hopped out almost sprinting to Bella's side. I thought it was harder to leave her side than he wanted us to know.

"Baby." He sighed and pulled her to him. Brady and I could see him doing a once over checking to see if she was ok. I wondered if she noticed it.

"Seth, look at me," she told him, bringing his face between her hands as I'd seen her do before. "I'm ok Seth. Leah did not leave my side. I'm really ok." She kissed his lips. She always knew what he was thinking.

"Sorry, it's just hard," he told her, breathing her in.

"Don't be sorry, you're just taking care of me and I love you even more for it." God they were perfect for each other.

"Now let's go get our new toy," Bella said waggling her brow at him, to which he smacked her ass hard.

"How long before they break this one?" Brady asked laughing.

"Oh no this one is indestructible. Iron and titanium," Seth said.

"Holy shit!" I exclaimed.

"That's not the best part. It was made for someone who was 6'9 so my feet won't hang off the end," Seth said giddy.

"How the hell did you pull this off?" I asked.

Jim was walking up to us, obviously hearing our conversation. He did a double take when he saw Seth and Brady shirtless.

"How the hell are you two getting this bed?" I asked.

Jim interrupted, "It was a custom order from the factory. The original buyer paid more than half of the cost up front as a good faith note, and then backed out. It's been sitting in the warehouse for several years. Our store loses money, not being able to use the space in the warehouse that it's been taking up and your friend here is an excellent haggler."

"Damn you lucky fucker," Brady joked.

"I'm very lucky," Seth said, staring at Bella.

Seth and Brady helped the deliverymen load up their new bed. That thing was monstrous. "If you break that mother fucker, I'm calling Ripley's," Brady told Seth.

After we had the bed loaded and the trailer door closed and locked, we piled back into the truck. This time Seth was in the back seat with Bella. "So ladies, is this all the shopping we're doing?" Brady asked hopefully.

"Nope, we need to go to the mall," I told him. I pretended not to see the grimace that graced his face and stifled back my laughter as he pulled out onto the Hwy and headed towards the mall.

"What are you shopping for?" Seth asked Bella.

"I need to replenish my unmentionables. The drawer is nearly bare," Bella told him, making him laugh.

"Do I get to go with you?" He asked and I could hear his voice get husky.

"No, I'd like to not be kicked out of the mall today," Bella told him laughing. "But there is a nice food court you could visit while Leah and I go shopping." I noticed Brady trying to hide a grin on his face when he heard about the lingerie store. Men are too easy.

"Fine, but baby, please get something lacy," Seth told her.

"Seth, have you forgotten I'm sitting up here? You know, your sister?" I asked teasing him.

"Nope, and you can't tell me Brady's not up there thinking of something lacy too," Seth said laughing.

"Leather, not lace." Brady smirked.

"Hmm leather might be interesting. I think I could get off on the whole dominatrix thing," Bella said, winking at me in the mirror. "What about you Leah? Think you could get off on the whole whip and leather thing?" Bella asked. I could hear the smirk in her voice.

"You know, Be-be, I think I could," I told her, nearly cracking up when Brady's jaw clenched.

"Seth, what do you think, would your wolf let me near you with leather and whips?" Bella asked my poor horny brother.

"Fuck Baby," he groaned. I almost laughed at the pained sound coming from him.

"Seth, baby we both know I'm going to fuck you but that's not what I asked. What's your wolf think of being dominated?" Bella cooed.

Oh, she was fucking with him hard. I had to bite my cheek to keep from cracking up.

"You know, Brady, I'm kind of curious about this too. What would your wolf say about a whip with the leather?" I asked him, watching his jaw twitch and his hand tighten on the steering wheel.

"Leah," Brady said. His voice was husky and low, sending chills down my spine.

"Seth, why are you so quiet?" Bella asked.

"Yeah Brady, you haven't said anything either," I said, sliding my hand up his thigh.

"You know, Leah, I would have thought they would have liked the idea of being tied up, and used for our pleasure. Guess I was wrong. It's really too bad. I had a lot of ideas. I mean there are handcuffs, rope, whips. The list goes on and on. Not to mention all the devious sexual acts that go along with it, and we have the mirror. Hmm could have been fun," Bella mused longingly.

"Be-be, you forgot about the blind folds. They would never have known where we would touch next, how soft or hard our touch would be. Where we might lick or bite. Kiss or suck. It's really a shame isn't it?" I egged her on.

"Yeah, it really is. I was so looking forward to the biting. You know the whole pain and pleasure mix." Bella sighed wistfully.

"Me too, Be-be. I've heard hot candle wax is nice. I really wanted to try it," I pretended to pout.

I could see Seth's face from my vanity mirror on the visor. He looked seconds away from laying her down in the back seat, while Brady looked like he was ready to pull the truck over. I had to give them credit, they were keeping quiet. How, I had no idea.

"What do you think of costumes La-la?" Bella asked me. Oh this was freaking hilarious. We needed to do this shit when Kim and Emily were around to fuck with Jared and Sam too.

"I think they could be fun, you have any in mind?" I asked.

"Yeah, I've always kind of wanted a cowboy hat, maybe some cowboy boots. How about you?" Bella asked innocently.

"I like the idea of a French maid. Something about the feather duster makes me tingle," I said.

"Oh that's a good choice. I also like the cheerleader. I mean the skirts are so cute with the little bloomers underneath," Bella said.

"Oh that's a good one. I like the kitty cat with the cute little ears and swooshy tail," I added. I could see the vein in Brady's neck pulsing. Seth was grinding his teeth so hard I feared he might break one.

"Oh you know what else sounds like fun?" Bella asked. "A stripper pole. I mean you could have a lot of fun with your very own stripper pole."

"You're right. We should look that up on Google when we get home see how we could go about getting one. You and Seth have that extra room in the apartment. We could easily make it into a little at home strip club," I told her.

"Oh, l love that idea and just think those costumes would so work for that," Bella said.

"The mall, we're at the mall," Brady said, whipping in and parking faster than should be possible. I almost bit through my lip to keep from laughing.

"You guys want us to meet you at the food court?" I asked Brady.

"Uh yeah, that will work. Just call if you don't see us," Brady said, his voice rough. I had to bite my cheek again to keep from laughing.

"Ok baby, I'll see you in a bit," Bella said happily, giving Seth a kiss and hopping out of the truck.

"Leah, you'll stay with her at all times," Seth said.

"Yes," I reassured him. "Ok see you boys later." I kissed Brady and got out with Bella.

**Seth's Pov**

"Holy mother of god," I panted once Leah and Bella were out of hearing distance.

"Please tell me you can't walk either," Brady said.

I hung my head, "Not one fucking step or I'm going to nut."

"Fucking Shit, what the hell were they doing to us?" Brady yelled.

"That was torture. The sweetest kind but still fucking torture." I gasped.

"Fuck dude, would you let Bella bring a whip to the bedroom?" Brady asked.

"Fuck yes. She can do whatever the hell she wants. She owns my ass. Heart, mind, soul, body it all belongs to her," I answered him.

"Thank the spirits, because, Bro, I got to tell you I'd let Leah beat my ass with whatever the fuck she wanted. I'm all hers. Why the hell are we ok with it and the others aren't?" Brady asked.

"I don't really know, except Bella is my equal, my other half. I don't know man, it just works for us," I told him.

"Alright you ready to go in?" he asked me.

"Yeah, and I'm finding a fucking cowboy hat and boots," I told him grinning.

"Damn, all I can think about is fucking French maids with feather dusters. Fuck she's got me all kinds of messed up in the head," Brady groaned.

"Let's go shopping," I laughed, finally pulling my ass out of the truck.

**Bella's Pov**

"Oh my god that was fun. We need to get Kim and Emily in on this shit," Leah said laughing.

"Hell yeah, but you do know we'll pay for that later," I told her.

"I know," she smirked. "Ok girl so where are we headed?"

"Fredericks, then I'm off to find a pair of handcuffs, and a blind fold. I'd rather be more hands on then use a whip," I told her grinning.

Walking into Fredericks, Leah and I both found several items we knew we would be leaving with.

"How's the waiting going?" I asked Leah while she tried on a pretty, blue lace baby doll.

"I don't want to wait anymore," she confessed.

"Then why are you?"

"You don't think it's too soon?" she asked me.

"Do you love him?"

"So much."

"Does it feel right?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Then you know your answer." I told her, then waited, giving her a second to think about that.

"What's really holding you back?" I asked her.

"I'm scared that something will happen, and all of this will disappear." She confessed.

"Leah, Brady is not going anywhere. Do not let what happened with Sam scare you from moving forward with Brady. He belongs to you, and you belong to him. It's real, it's forever," I promised her.

"Can I ask you a personal question that is so not my business and is a little creepy because it involves my brother, but let's face it you're my sister and best friend?" Leah asked.

I nodded to let her know she could ask me anything. "You and Seth's first time, was it all slow and romantic and shit? I mean I think the idea is so sweet but honestly, I just want to jump Brady. Is it wrong not to want the sweet stuff for our first time?"

"It was romantic because it was us, but slow and soft no. I told him to take me, claim me and make me his. It was demanding and rough and sensual and perfect," I told her.

"Thank God, I'm not the only horny kinky bitch," Leah laughed.

"Hell no, don't get me wrong I love the soft and slow too. But good God, sometimes I just want raw and animalistic. How the hell do you think we broke the bed?" I said, laughing.

We made our purchases, headed out of the mall, and took a cab to the store the clerk at Fredericks recommended for the blind folds and other naughty stuff. "Oh my god, this store is awesome," Leah said as we walked inside the Naughty Pleasure Palace.

"Here try this on and tell me if you can see out of it," I told Leah, handing her a blind fold.

"No, it's completely dark," she told me.

"Score!" I shouted. I threw the blindfold, a pair of sturdy looking handcuffs, and a body candle into my little basket. "Leah, you have to get this!" I yelled across the store, holding up a French maid costume.

"Be-be, I don't know if I can dress up." She said, shaking her head in doubt.

"Hell yes, you can. I was Little Red Riding Hood last week. If I can do it, you can do it," I told her.

"You really dressed up as Little Red Riding Hood?" Leah snorted.

"Yep, Seth went fucking nuts over it," I told her. "Edible body paint. I think I've died and gone to processed sugar heaven," I moaned making Leah laugh.

"Oh lord, as long as there are no winkie prints on the walls, have fun," she said. I picked a few more fun things and was standing in line to pay when my phone started ringing.

"Seth?" Leah asked.

"Yep, should we have them pick us up here?" I asked smirking.

"Oh yeah." Leah agreed with an evil grin.

_Hi, baby._

**Seth's Pov**

_Babe where are you?_

_Leah and I took a cab to a shop down the road from the mall, are you and Brady ready to head home?_

_Yeah, if you are._

_Sure, we're done shopping. You want to come get us._

_Sure Baby, tell me how to get there. _

_Turn right out of the mall and its six miles on the left. Naughty Pleasure Palace. See you in a few, love you._

_Click_

"Did she say what I think she said?" Brady asked.

"Uh yeah," I told him.

"Is that what I think it is?" he asked.

"I don't know, but I sure as hell hope so. Dear God, what are they going to do to us on the drive home?" I wondered out loud.

"I'm telling you now if it's anything like the drive to the mall, I'm pulling over," Brady said almost growling.

"Fine by me," I agreed. We pulled up to the store and holy hell it was exactly what we thought it was. "Fuck me, she has a bag in her hand," I said almost moaning at the thought.

I opened the truck door, hopped out and helped Bella into the back seat of the cab. I tried to adjust my already hard dick without shoving my hands down my pants. Once Bella was situated, I slid in next to her trying my best not to attack her sexy ass. From the front seat Brady looked like he was restraining himself as well. This was going to be a long drive home.

We'd been driving for a while when Bella started going through her shopping bags. I could see lacy things in several colors and had to bite my cheek to keep from moaning. "Leah, what flavor candle did you get?" Bella asked.

"I got the chocolate one," Leah said smiling. I looked up to see Brady's jaw set. "What did you end up getting?"

"I got two. Marshmallow and caramel," Bella told her. What the hell were they talking about? Flavors for candles, didn't they mean scents? I wanted to ask, but if I asked, I would lose the tiny thread of self-control I was hanging on.

"The paint is chocolate, vanilla and strawberry, oh, and banana," Bella told her.

"You'll have to tell me how they work," Leah said chatting easily. Brady was clenching his jaw so tight I knew he would be sore.

"Yeah, you'll have to tell me about the gold dust," Bella replied. "Hey babe, do you think it will take more than you and Brady to get the bed inside and put together?" she asked.

"Uh no, we should be fine," I told her, barely able to form a sentence.

"Leah, pixie stick or twizzler?" Bella asked her.

"Pixie stix, grape," Leah said reaching back her hand open. I watched as Bella pulled a few pixie sticks from a bag and handed them over to Leah, as she pulled a couple pieces of twizzlers out for herself. I wish I could say it was just candy but with our history of candy play fucking life-savers get me going.

Bella started nibbling on the end of that fucking strawberry flavored twizzler, twirling it in her hand as it disappeared past her lips. She was driving me fucking mad. She pulled a water bottle out and licked her lips seconds before the rim of the bottle touched them. Her throat bobbed as she drank the cold water. Fuck me; I was twitching in my goddamn jeans.

I forced myself to look out the window, and nearly screamed for joy realizing we were only a few minutes from home. How fast was Brady driving I wondered?

Bella had moved on from twizzlers to sucking on a lollypop. I seriously felt myself jizz, as I watched her pink tongue dart out and smooth itself over the candy. Mother Fucker she was killing me, slow and torturous. Looking up I saw Leah eating or playing with laughy taffy and I swore I saw tears in Brady's eyes. Fuck, they were mean as hell.

Brady pulled into our driveway and threw the truck in park. He and I jumped out before the engine had settled.

**Charlie's Pov**

I was sitting over at the Clearwater's, having a beer with Harry. I had come to see Bella only to discover she was gone, but stayed to hang out with Harry and Sue and inevitably the pack that found their way over. I had to admit I enjoyed being a part of the secret and in return the family.

Kim and Jared found their way over after a while. Kim told us she called Bella who said she could borrow a pair of shoes and to just go grab them. Kim disappeared down the stairs. When she came back up, the girl was laughing so hard she could barely breathe.

"Kim, what are you laughing so hard about?" Jared asked her walking up and pulling her to him.

"Oh my god!" she yelled. "Uh, uhmm…" she stuttered looking at me.

"I'll be fine," I told her not sure at all if I would be.

"I think I know where they went, and why," she said with tears sliding down her face she was laughing so hard.

"Where?" Sue asked.

"I think they went shopping… for a new bed," Kim said howling.

"They just got that one, when Bella moved in," Sue said.

"Yeah, but it's in a broken heap in the middle of the floor," Kim wailed. I knew my face was red. I could feel the heat ignite.

"No way, that thing is solid oak," Paul said, walking towards the basement door with everyone following. I don't know why but I found myself following the group too.

Harry stopped me before we made it to their bedroom. "Charlie, you may want to prepare yourself. They, uh, have a mirror in here, and it's not on the wall," he told me blushing.

Oh dear God, I thought. Could I handle this? I was the police chief for Christ sake, I could handle knowing my daughter was a married woman right? "I uh... I'll be ok. Maybe, we'll break open the bourbon when we get back upstairs," I told him.

"Sure thing and we'll fill you in on why we all find this hilarious," he said, shaking his head.

When Harry had finished with his warning and promise of booze, we walked into Seth and Bella's bedroom. There in the middle of the room, was a solid oak headboard split down the center. The mattress and box spring were half up and half down on a broken metal frame, and I swore the box spring had splintered wood poking out from underneath.

"Holy Shit!" Paul yelled then cracked up. Looking around I had to laugh, the apartment was spotless. Nothing was out of place except for the broken heap in the center of the room. Walking out of the bedroom and into the living area, I looked around seeing where my little girl now lived.

"That's right you've never been down here have you?" Sue asked.

"No, this is the first time I've seen their place. It's nice," I told her.

The pack made their way upstairs, Harry, Sue and I following. I sat at the table with Sue while Harry fished a bottle of bourbon from the cabinet. He sat down with a couple of glasses as the pack gathered around us, finding chairs or the floor to sit in. They all looked like they were bouncing with silent laughter.

I listened as Harry and Sue told me story after story of Bella and Seth. I had missed so much while my head was up my ass. They started with the shy Seth and blushing Bella. Neither could hear a dirty joke without breaking into a sweat and turning red. The pack told me how they had tortured the 'baby' of the group with truth or dare. Kim told me about loaning Bella too tiny pajamas. I didn't find that funny until I heard about Seth banging his head on the wall.

I listened and laughed, hearing about the times Seth was seen literally jumping away from my Bella and phasing in the effort to stick with the pact of waiting. I snorted from laughing so hard hearing about Bella chewing out Old Quil, and learning why he lets her call him Quily. I had tears hearing about the now infamous council meeting. I wanted to cringe but the truth was it was hilarious. I was thankful when I could tell they kept some of the more graphic details from me, only sharing the main parts of the stories.

I nearly fell out of my chair hearing about the 'TiVo' quip and how a mirror ended up on the ceiling. I had to admit hearing everything gave me a better understanding of my daughter. Even though part of me still wanted to cringe, I decided to take a lesson from Sue and just be happy my daughter and her husband liked each other and laugh at the stuff that was truly funny.

We were still laughing when we heard a truck pull up. "They're back," Jake said, shaking his head. Next thing I knew, I saw a very disheveled Seth and Brady walk through the door, neither pausing to look at us. Seth reached into the fridge, threw Brady a beer and drained one of his own before opening another one, never even acknowledging any of the 11 of us.

"Uh Son, are you ok?" Harry asked.

"No, my wife is evil," he said taking another drink of his beer. I almost cracked up seeing his face. He looked pained.

"Bro, never again. They cannot go shopping together again ever," Brady said, nearly crying.

"Boys, what the hell happened?" Harry asked, hiding his laughter.

"Kim, Emily, come out here!" I heard Leah yell.

Brady and Seth both looked up. "Dude don't let them go, they're plotting," Brady said seriously.

"Hell no, I want to know what happened," Kim said, jumping up and taking Emily with her.

"Your funeral," Seth said looking at Sam and Jared.

"Seth son, sit and tell us what happened," Sue said barely keeping her laughter at bay. I saw Seth look at me, and Brady look at Harry and I knew this was going to be bad. I filled my glass and passed it to Harry giving him a look that said 'ha-ha now it's about your daughter too'.

"Seth, don't worry about me, I've seen the mirror down stairs," I told him.

"Oh shit." He shook his head.

"I'm fine, you're married. Just tell us what happened I have a feeling this is going to be worth it," I told him laughing.

"She's evil Charlie, I mean really evil," he said shaking his head. I could not help it and cracked up. "So we decide to go shopping, uh, to redecorate." Seth glanced at me. I almost choked on my drink laughing.

"Yeah Son, we've all seen the bed, so you were going to go buy a new one," Harry said smirking.

"Uh yeah, so we make it to the third store and the sales guy is like I have what you need and takes us in the warehouse. He has this massive bed that's perfect but you know it's ungodly expensive. I mean he offered a wicked deal but still not what we wanted to spend. So Bella starts haggling with the guy all-assertive and shit. I mean she is so tiny and dainty and she's being all-forceful and damn it was hot. Shit, damn it Charlie there is no way to tell this story where you won't want to shoot me," Seth told me.

"Seth, I'm fine honest. Besides I have bourbon," I joked.

"Fine, but I did warn you. Just shoot me somewhere that will heal quick," he said and I wasn't sure if he was joking or being serious.

"Anyway so my mind is all in the gutter watching her be all in control and shit. I mean it took every ounce of will power not to just pin her against the wall." Bourbon refill, I thought to myself. I saw Harry pass the bottle trying to hide his laughter.

"We get the bed loaded and Brady asks the girls if they're done shopping. When they tell us they want to hit the mall, I'm all good with it cause Bella never buys anything. I mean seriously my wife thinks a pack of gum not on a grocery list is extravagant. Brady grimaces until I ask Bella what she's shopping for. She tells me she's going to Frederick's. She tells me I can't go because she doesn't want to get kicked out of the mall, and yeah, she's right we so would have been kicked out. I tell her to please get something lacy, I mean shit all that lacy stuff is hot as hell," Seth said, and I refilled my glass.

"Leah jokes that I must have forgotten she's in the truck, since I'm talking about lacey shit." I see Seth throw a smirk Brady's way and I know Harry is about to be filling his cup with bourbon. "So I tell Leah that Brady's up there thinking about lacey shit too since all of a sudden Brady doesn't mind going shopping knowing they're going to buy lingerie. That's when Brady says he's thinking of leather instead of lace," Seth said.

I passed the bourbon bottle to Harry.

"So, Bella says leather might be interesting you know the whole dominatrix thing." Brady took over the story as Seth looked unable to speak at that moment. "Bella starts talking about leather, and asks Leah what she thinks about the whole leather and whip thing. Leah's all like yeah, Be-be, I could get into that." Brady put his head down on the table.

I had to admit as much as I knew this story was going to scar me, the girls must have done a number on the boys because they looked close to tears. I could already hear the pack snickering. Sue got up and handed Harry and I each our own bottle of bourbon, and sat down with a barely concealed grin on her face.

"Sorry Charlie," Brady said pulling his head up. "So then my evil as hell sister asks Seth if his wolf would let her near him with a whip. Seth's all like 'fuck baby' groaning."

Brady took a glance at me, shook his head, and filled my glass for me. Seth was doing the same for Harry.

_Oh, hell this was going to be bad._

"Bella says 'Seth, baby, we both know I'm going to fuck you but I asked if your wolf would let me dominate him'," Brady told us.

I stood up, turned, and grabbed two more glasses. I filled one and handed it to Seth, and slid the other glass to Harry who filled it for Brady.

"Leah's all yeah, Brady, what's your wolf think about leather and whips?" Seth said as Brady took a sip of his drink.

"I didn't say anything cause I couldn't fucking talk," Seth said, draining his glass. Bella is all 'Seth why won't you answer me' and she is smirking at me with the smirk she knows gets to me." Seth groaned.

"Then Leah's all yeah, Brady, you haven't said anything either as she slides her hand up my thigh." Brady said, chugging his drink.

I watched as Sue filled all four of our glasses, huge shit eating grin on her face. The pack were wide eyed and somewhere between laughing and crying right alongside their brothers.

"So Bella says she's shocked. She thought we'd like the idea of being tied up, and used. Then she's all it's too bad I had a lot of ideas, and starts talking about handcuffs, and ropes and whips. Then about all the devious sex that goes with it, and then she mentions the mirror. The goddamn mirror." Seth was nearly crying or moaning. I wasn't sure which.

I quickly filled his and my glass back up. I didn't know if I felt, sorrier for me or him.

"Then Leah says, 'Be-be you forgot about the blind folds', starts saying how Seth and I would never see where they were going to touch us, lick or bite, suck or kiss. I mean shit." Brady said rubbing his hand across his face as Harry filled their glasses.

"Bella says it's too bad cause she was looking forward to all the biting, then Leah pipes up and says she heard hot candle wax was fun and how she had really wanted to try it," Seth told us.

"Oh, but they don't stop there. Nope!" Brady said, his voice all pained. ''Bella starts asking Leah about costumes. I mean dress up and make us cry kind of costumes. Evil!" Brady's voice got lower.

"Bella says she thinks a cowboy hat and boots would be fun," Seth said, caught between lust and pain.

"My girl starts saying how she likes the French maid outfit because the feather duster makes her tingle. Fucking tingle. What the hell?" Brady asked, his voice loud.

"Then Bella starts in on the cheerleader outfit with the tiny bloomers under the skirt she knows I played football that shit is just mean," Seth said taking a drink from his almost empty glass.

"Leah says she likes the kitty cat, I mean hard ass Leah used the word kitty and said she liked it because it has a swooshy tail." Brady threw his hands in the air.

Sue was doing a lousy job of acting like this wasn't hilarious, and the guys were in pain along with Seth and Brady.

"I'm trying to drive; do you know how hard it is to drive when you can't think?" Brady asked. "Oh, but then Seth's wife is all you know 'La-la a stripper pole could be fun'. A fucking stripper pole. Leah's says they should find out how to get one and then they make plans to turn the extra room down stairs into a mini strip club and start talking about how those costumes would be useful."

"We finally get to the damn mall, Brady parks and the girls leave to go shopping while Brady and I sit our asses in the truck for half an hour because we can't fucking walk." Seth said, hanging his head.

"Damn!" the pack said in unison.

"Oh, that's not the end of the story," Brady said.

"Oh no, our girls hadn't actually killed us yet, so they weren't finished," Seth told us.

I was having a hard time not laughing. I filled mine and Seth's glass as Harry filled his and Brady's. Sue still had a grin and I was pretty sure she was going to congratulate the girls when they came in.

"So when Brady and I can finally walk without losing our shit we hit the mall, we're walking around for like two hours and can't find the girls so I call Bella," Seth said, then let his head hit the table.

"So Bella tells him she and Leah took a cab to a store down the road and gives us directions so we can pick them up, she says it's down the road a few miles and on the left. They went to the fucking Naughty Pleasure Palace!" Brady yelled.

"Oh hell!" Paul said giddy.

"Fucking hate you Clearwater," Quil complained as Jared and Sam just looked on with a sympathetic stare. Embry and Jake looked lost in thought.

"We pull up and they're both standing there with bags, I've never wanted X-ray vision so bad in my life. They get in the truck and they're quiet which should have alerted us to danger. We are driving for a while when Bella starts going through her bags. Lacy shit in all kinds of colors.

Tiny fuck hot, Barbie lacy things that I want to rip up," Seth said, lost in thought.

I tried to ignore the whole ripping of lace comment and poured Seth and myself another drink. Maybe I could crash on Billy's couch tonight.

"Then they start talking about flavored candles and at first I'm confused until I remembered them talking about hot candle wax, then they're talking about chocolate paint and gold dust. And just when I think they can't top themselves, my wife, my sweet shy wife pulls a bag of twizzlers out, and starts freaking eating one so slow I thought I was going to have a stroke," Seth said, looking ill.

"Leah's in the front seat eating a fucking pixie stick, do you have any idea how creative she got eating that damn thing? Then she starts with the laughy taffy, stretching it all out and fuck, she was ... It was mean." Brady said unable to finish talking.

"At least she didn't have a goddamn lollypop like Bella," Seth said draining the rest of his glass. "And now we're here."

I just sat there; I didn't know what to say. I looked over seeing Harry's face blank. Meanwhile Sue was shaking with the effort it was taking for her to contain her laughter. It was eerily silent in the house considering how many of us there were. Finally, the pack broke out in loud guffaws, laughing so hard I could feel the walls shake. Hearing them Sue, Harry and I lost it and were wiping tears from our eyes we were laughing so hard, until we saw Seth and Brady just sitting there staring at all of us.

"Oh laugh all you want. Did you forget your girls have been outside with ours for the last hour?" Seth said, looking at Sam and Jared who immediately stopped laughing and looked scared.

I watched as Leah, Bella, Kim, and Emily came walking in looking at all of us.

"Hey, dad," Bells said walking up and giving me a hug.

"Hey, kiddo. What's this I hear about you being mean to your husband?" I asked her and laughed.

"Me, mean, never," she said with a fake innocent smile walking over and plopping down in Seth's lap.

"Not mean baby, evil," Seth said looking at her. Watching him look at her was almost like walking in on a private moment. His eyes held nothing but complete adoration for my only daughter. I watched as he kissed the tip of her nose then the corners of her mouth before lightly kissing her lips. It was intimate and yet innocent at the same time.

I quickly turned my head not wanting to intrude on the moment.

"Oh you get used to it. They forget other people are around." Embry laughed, watching me.

"Brady, you want to help me get the old bed out and bring in the new awesome one?" Seth asked Brady.

"Yes, you lucky ass," Brady said laughing.

Seth and Brady got up and started walking to the basement door. When they both turned around I knew something was up because they both had smirks on their faces.

"Baby, come here for a second," Seth called Bella who got up and walked over to him, just as Leah walked to Brady when he called her.

"You two didn't really think we'd forget about the costumes did you?" Brady asked. He thrust pom-poms into Leah's hands and Seth pulled a cowboy hat out of a bag and put it on Bella's head. Seth turned Bella around, smacked her ass and walked down the stairs.

I couldn't help myself and started cracking up. The whole thing was just too funny. Watching Bella with Seth was like learning who my daughter truly was. She was light, and funny and carefree and so in love. It was a good feeling. Even with the awkward things I'd learned I was glad I chose to listen to it all because it was all a part of whom she had become.

"Looks like the boys got the last laugh," Quil said, and somehow I knew better than to believe that. I saw Sue smirk and I had a feeling she knew more than she was letting on.

"Sam, honey, the girls and I are going to the house for a bit for girl time," Emily said sweetly and it was much too sweet. Sam's face said he knew something was up.

"Uh yeah, sure Em," he said nervously.

"Paul, are you ready?" Leah asked.

"Yeah, let's get going," he said smirking. Looking around I knew none of the pack had any idea what was going on except for Paul and I knew enough about him to know they were up to something big. Judging by the faces on Sam and Jared, they knew it too.

Bella walked over to the basement and yelled for Seth who came bounding up the steps in seconds. I had to shake my head and laugh. "Babe, I'm going with the girls for a couple of hours. I'll call you to meet us. OK?" she asked him.

"Promise you won't leave Leah's sight," he pleaded with her.

"I promise, plus Paul is going too," she told him.

"Why is Paul going?" Seth asked grinning.

"Oh Paul is doing us girls a favor," she replied.

"Sure, be careful, don't leave Leah." He kissed her. Brady kissed Leah and the girls took off with Paul and Embry.

"You don't care Paul is going to know what they're doing and you're not?" Jared asked Seth.

"As long as she's safe it's all good. Besides, last time he did her a favor, I got a mirror on my ceiling," Seth said smirking, then looked at me. "Oh shit, sorry Charlie."

"Still got the bourbon kid," I told him, holding up my glass making Harry chuckle.

"Mom, Bella wanted to know if you could help her make a blanket for our bed. Nothing we'll find in the stores is going to fit," Seth asked Sue.

"Of course. We can go look at fabric tomorrow and get started on it," Sue told him looking happy.

"Alright, Brady let's get this over with," Seth said walking back down stairs. The two of them emerged a few minutes later carrying the broken bed. I laughed when I saw it despite knowing how it was broken.

"Anything left down there?" Sam asked him.

"Yeah, the mattress and box spring need to come out," Seth told him. Sam and Jared headed down the stairs and came up with the rest of the bed, then went outside to help carry the new one in.

When they came walking through, each carrying parts of the new bed, I almost choked. That thing looked massive. "Uh Son, what kind of bed is that?" Harry asked.

"Iron and titanium, and its freaking huge," Seth said giddy.

"Just wait till you see this thing put together. Quil's really going to hate Seth then," Brady laughed.

Three more trips and an hour later Seth came up nearly bouncing. "I love this bed."

I had to know what was so special about this thing so I followed everyone down the stairs once again.

"Holy Fuck!" Jared said.

"Look my feet don't hang off," Seth said jumping up and lying on the bed.

"Where the hell did you find a bed that fits one of us?" Sam asked awed.

"It was made for one of the basketball players when Seattle had a team. Custom ordered, the guy had to pay for most of it before the factory would even make it, then he changed his mind, just walked away from the bed and the money. It's been sitting in the furniture store's warehouse for years, so we got an unbelievable deal," Seth told us.

We headed back up stairs and sat down at the table, when the doorbell rang. Seth went to answer it and walked back in with a bunch of pizza boxes. "Who ordered pizza?" Sue asked.

"My wife," Seth said grinning.

"She's not even here and she's feeding you. I swear you paid off the imprint spirits or something," Quil said shaking his head.

We sat around eating pizza and laughing at the stories the pack started telling. Everything, from Quil chasing his tail to Embry running into a tree. Sue got up to answer the ringing phone and I could see the boys looking at her confused.

"Alright we old folks are headed to Billy's," she said, smirking. Yes, Sue Clearwater was definitely in on whatever the girls were up to.

"Mom, what's going on?" Seth asked, barely containing his grin.

"Oh I'll let your wife explain. I'm supposed to give this to the two of you." She handed Seth and Brady a sealed envelope.

"Charlie, old friend I have a feeling we want to leave ASAP!" Harry said.

"Uh yeah," I agreed.

"Harry, we have a bag by the door in our bedroom. I thought we could go to the cabin tonight," Sue told him. "Charlie, you are welcome to stay at the cabin. Billy and Old Quil are planning to come by and watch the game with Harry."

"You know I think I'll take you up on that," I told her.

"Don't tear up my house!" Sue yelled as we left the boys to whatever was going to go down, and I was positive I didn't want to know.

**Seth's Pov**

"Dude, we've been set up and your mom was in on it," Jared said.

"Apparently," I laughed. I tore open the envelope, getting hard thinking of the last time Bella gave me orders on paper.

_Boys,_

_Shower, we want to smell soap on every surface of your bodies. Your clothes are on the counters in the bathrooms. Seth, use the shower in your old bedroom, Brady use the one in Leah's room._

_See you soon._

_XOXO Bella & Leah_

Brady and I took the stairs four at a time, yelling to the guys that we'd be back. I must have used half the bottle of body wash Bella put in my shower bag. She wanted me clean. I was going to be fucking clean. I got out, dried off, brushed my teeth, and put on my clothes. Brady was walking out of Leah's room as I made my way out of my old room.

"What do you think they have planned?" he asked.

"I have no idea but I can't wait to fucking find out," I told him as we made our way down the stairs. Walking into the living room, I could see all the guys were dressed. I just looked over at them and raised my brow. "

Your mom brought by our clothes. The girls have been plotting longer than we thought," Jared said laughing.

"You two smell like an AXE commercial," Quil told us.

"The note said, be clean," Brady said shrugging his shoulders.

"Pussies," Quil said.

"The last time Bella left me instructions in a sealed envelope I got Little Red Riding Hood and a mirror on my ceiling. If my girl told me to eat the damn soap I'd shit bubbles," I told him.

"You fuckers ready?" Paul asked, walking in. He was also dressed. The girls must have gotten to him too.

"Oh yeah, we're ready," I said rubbing my hands together.

"Sam, I just ran patrol, you want to break this up like we did when we went to the club?" Paul asked.

"Sure, it's Jared and Quil tonight so you two decide how you want to play it," Sam told them.

"Get in," Paul said nodding towards his truck.

"Where are we going?" Sam asked. Paul smirked, got in the truck, and started it while the rest of us piled in.

"Come on, tell us where we're going," Jared whined.

"The Cat's Meow," Paul grinned.

"Fuck me!" I moaned, not caring that the guys heard me.

"Fucking lucky bastard," Quil said shaking his head.

"Why are you being so helpful yet again?" Jake asked.

"Well, first Seth's girl is hard to say no to. She bats those lashes and you find yourself agreeing to whatever the hell she wants." He laughed. Yep he was right. "Plus, I kind of owe her," he said quietly.

"Owe her for what?" Sam asked.

"She's nice, that's all," he said, blushing. I was seriously curious, what the hell would have Paul all quiet?

"Dude, did you just blush? What the hell?" Quil asked.

"She cooks and freezes shit for me ok, then all I have to do is heat it up," he said.

Damn, I didn't know she did that. "Seth did you know?" Sam asked.

"Nope, she never said anything," I said, proud of my girl. God, she was incredible. Sam gave me a nod letting me know he was proud of my imprint too. Oh yeah, life is good, I thought.

We pulled up to the club. We had all heard about this place but none of us had been here. Well except maybe Paul. "Ready boys?" Paul asked smirking. Getting into the club was easy. We all looked well into our 20's. No one ever thought to card us and tonight was no different.

"You four have to check in, you have reservations," Paul told us. We gave our names to the shady looking man at the counter, who gave each of us a number.

"Find the pole that matches your number. Enjoy your party at The Cat's Meow," he told us in a bored voice.

It was a huge dance club, but the selling point was that there were stripper poles placed throughout the dance floor. "You're supposed to go to the bar, they'll find you," Paul said.

"Ready V-cards, let's go find some women." Paul laughed as Quil, Embry and Jake followed behind him.

Walking up to the bar, I could see Bella and holy shit was she fucking hot. Her ass was sticking out covered by a tiny denim mini skirt. The pale skin of her back was exposed, her shirt was short probably just past her tits, her feet wearing those goddamn fuck hot cowboy boots. The hat was on her head with her hair tucked inside, showing off her neck with my marks staring at me. Oh fuck, I wanted to walk up and plow into her.

I could hear her talking to the bartender. I could also see everyone looking at her. "Two tequila shots and two buds," she told the bartender.

"You got it honey. You change your mind yet?" he asked winking at her. I could tell he was just teasing and wasn't serious.

"You see the big guy behind me staring at my ass?" she asked, knowing I was behind her.

"Yes, and you're right he's staring at your ass." He glanced at me, not realizing I could hear every word.

"He's mine," she told him, turning to look at me. Her shirt was tied just under her tits, and her skirt was so low I could see her tattoo. Christ she looked good. She looked me up and down, her eyes getting dark as she licked her red lips. Her pink tongue made my dick twitch.

"Oh, yeah?" the bartender asked, eyeing me.

"Oh yeah" She replied.

"Don't touch," she mouthed as she walked up to me. Standing on her tippy toes, she licked my lips then bit down. "Mmm," she said turning back to the bar. "How much do I owe you?" she asked.

"Honey seeing that was worth this round," he told her, passing our drinks to her.

"Thanks," she said, handing me a beer. She licked her wrist, poured salt on it, then licked the salt, took the shot and fucking squeezed the lemon into her mouth, never taking her eyes off of me.

"Jesus Baby," I moaned.

"Pick a spot," she told me running her hand over her body. I had no idea what she was doing but I wanted to know. I pointed to her thigh. "Lick it," she ordered me.

"Fuck Babe," I groaned as I licked her thigh, and watched her shake the salt on it.

"Now do your shot," she said. I licked the salt from her thigh, took the shot from her hands, downed it and sucked the lemon. "Ready for your dance?" she asked.

"Yes," I moaned.

Bella led me to pole number 18, and pushed me down in the chair that was set up facing it. There was a tiny table next to it where I sat my beer down. I watched her take a drink from her own then sit it down next to mine. Bella turned and took the four steps to the pole. Looking at me she slid her hands around the cool steel, and dropped down with her ass sticking out. As she slid back up, arching her back, she wrapped one knee around the pole and twirled around it. Fuck me, she looked like a professional.

She worked the pole up and down, and around. I was losing my mind. Her body moved in perfect rhythm to the music. The strong beats lending their voice to the dance she was doing. She was a fucking goddess. Her hips rolled, her chest heaved, and her ass swayed to the music. I was so fucking hard I throbbed. You know when you cut yourself, and you can feel your heartbeat in the wound; yep that was how much my dick throbbed. I could smell her, she was turned on and fuck her scent was invading my senses.

"Ready for your lap dance?" she asked slinking towards me. Fuck, I couldn't even speak. Bella straddled my lap so fucking close but not touching me. Her knees were on both sides of my thighs, digging in and keeping her close to my body without having to actually sit in my lap.

Where the fuck she learned all this shit I didn't know.

"Tell me Seth, are you hard?" Her voice was so low it made me shiver. I couldn't talk so I nodded. Her hands were in my hair as she moved her hips above me. God, I wanted her to be touching me. "I can't hear you, are you hard for me?" she asked again.

"Yyyes," I strangled out.

She licked my lips again. Taking my bottom lip into her mouth she flicked it with the tip of her tongue and I knew she was going to bite it. When she bit down on my lip she grinded into me and I fucking shuddered. "So good," she moaned, my lip still between her teeth.

She let my lip go, kissing her way over my jaw and below my ear. "Do you like me biting you? Do you like it when I sink my teeth into you?" she asked her breath fanning over my skin.

"Yes," I panted then felt her bite into my skin, right below my ear. "FUCK!" I moaned.

She pulled up looking at me, then grabbed her beer taking a drink, her eyes on my mine the whole time. She took the cowboy hat off, setting it on the tiny table and shook her hair out. God, she was beautiful.

"Thinking about you, makes me wet," she said looking at me, her scent getting stronger. "Right now, I'm thinking about your huge, hard cock sliding into me," she moaned. "Can you smell me?"

"Yes."

"Your body makes me crazy," she said. "Your minty smell, the musky spicy scent you carry after you phase. Oh God, it makes me wet. Seeing you fresh out of a shower makes me dizzy. The way your mouth kisses mine, your tongue the way it makes me cum. Your tattoo, the dark hair below your belly button and seeing you stroke yourself makes me drip, makes me want to touch myself."

_Dear Spirits!_

"Tell me Seth what gets you going?" she asked.

"Your creamy skin," I told her. "The way you taste like fucking strawberries. Seeing your tits bounce, oh, your fucking tits are perfect. Your wet hair after we take a shower. Watching your ass shake as I pound into you. Hearing you scream my name. My marks on your body, my scent on you. The curve of your hip where my name is inked into your skin, and that fucking sexy belly ring."

"You like my belly ring?" she asked.

"Fuck yes," I told her.

"Good, then you'll love my newly pierced clit," she whispered in my ear, pulling my hand under her skirt and guiding my finger over the new metal.

"Fuck!" I moaned. "We can leave or I can fuck you right here, right now," I told her, meaning every word.

"Let's go," she said, kissing me. I grabbed her hat and plopped it on her head, drained my beer, lifted her over my shoulder and headed towards the door. I saw Paul, Jake and Embry standing by the bar as we walked by and heard them laughing as we left.

"Where's the car?" I asked barely breathing.

"Side of the building." I made it to the side of the building, found the car, and nearly threw her inside. I got in, started it, and began the ten-minute drive home. Ten minutes never seemed so long in my life.

Bella turned herself in the seat, her back against the car door and her body facing me. She threw one leg over the center console and put her other foot in the floorboard. Her skirt was pulled up to her hips giving me a fuck awesome view of her pink pussy, except I was supposed to be driving. She sat up a bit and put her finger over my lips until I parted them, letting her finger rest inside my mouth. Then she pulled her finger out of my mouth, pushed her lace panties to the side and started rubbing her clit.

"FUCK!" I yelled. Her other hand went inside her shirt as she cupped her tit. "FUCK BELLA!" I shoved two fingers from my right hand into her cunt and started pumping as she rubbed her clit and I steered with my left hand.

"Goddamn, you're wet," I moaned. I looked down at the speedometer to see I was going 90 and it still wasn't fast enough.

"Ah, Fuck, you want me to wait or cum now?" she asked moaning.

"Fucking cum." Thank god for peripheral vision and werewolf senses. I had never been so happy to see the 'Welcome to La Push' sign in my life. _Two more miles,_ I thought.

I could smell her release as I pulled into the driveway. I threw the car in park, opened my door, and yanked her ass across the seat, burying my face in her sweet pussy right there in the goddamn driveway.

"Ah fuck Seth," Bella moaned. I could hear my own moans as her juices landed on my tongue. When I had licked her clean, I started flicking my tongue across her new metal. "Shit!" she yelled, pulling my hair. "FUCK!"

I knew we had to go inside, but, fuck, I didn't want to move my face. I lifted her out of the car kicking the door closed. She wrapped her legs around me as I made my way to the front door. Her mouth was on my neck and I had my hands digging into her ass. Fuck I wanted to lay her down right there.

I had her top torn off before I ever had the door opened. I tossed it to the floor as I made my way through the kitchen, her bra falling somewhere between the front door and the living room. She ripped my shirt open, buttons flying everywhere. I could hear the _plink plink_ as they hit the floor. I slipped the boots from her feet, them making a _thud_ as they hit the floor.

"Fuck I need you now," she moaned biting my neck. I had her skirt off and thrown somewhere on the stairs. Her panties had disappeared and I had no idea where they were. "Seth you need to fuck me now," she moaned, grinding herself into me. I had her hair pulled to the side and my mouth was devouring her neck. I finally made it to our bedroom, taking my boots and jeans off as she sat on the bed waiting for me.

"Fuck Bella," I moaned, climbing on our new bed. "I'm going to fucking eat you as you suck me, then I'm going to fuck you until it hurts," I told her pulling her up and lying down.

I put her body over mine in the same backwards position she'd been in the day the mirror went up. She engulfed my dick in her mouth and I had to bite my lip to keep from cumming instantly. Bella had my dick in her mouth, her tongue flattened on the underside of me as she worked my length with her hot little mouth, one hand massaging my balls. "Fuck Bella!" I yelled.

I pulled her newly jeweled clit into my mouth and bit down as her sweet liquid flowed into my mouth. I knew I was moaning as I licked her cunt. Fuck, she tasted good.

When I released her clit Bella moved her body from my reach and kneeled between my spread thighs. She took me from her mouth. "Remember the day you came on my tits? I always wanted to know what would have happened if we didn't have to stop," she said, looking at me as her hand pumped me. Then she sucked me back into her mouth and my eyes rolled in the back of my head. _Oh, fuck me!_

Her tongue was sliding around my head and I didn't know what the fuck she did with my nuts but I was going to fucking blow. "Goddamn it I'm going to cum," I moaned.

She took me from her mouth and pumped me as I came all over her tits. "Ah Fuck!" I growled seeing myself on her. Bella looked at me, then down at her tits, took a finger and ran it through my cum, then fucking sucked her finger into her mouth. "Mmm, Yum."

_Oh dear spirits do not let me fuck her to death,_ I thought as I threw her hot ass on the bed.

Bella was on her back. I grabbed each of her thighs and pushed them apart and up until she was fucking wide open for me. I thrust into her in one hard stroke and almost swallowed my tongue, she felt so fucking good.

She was going to hurt tomorrow. I was slamming into her, holding nothing back as I fucked her. She was screaming my name at the top of her lungs. She reached behind her grabbing onto our new immovable headboard and stared at me as I threw myself into her over and over again.

"Give me your wolf!" she yelled.

"Goddamn Bella!" I roared, seeing her tits with, my cum on them bounce, her body taking me in begging for my wolf. Watching my dick get lost in her pussy. Oh, fuck me that was the sight I would think about on my deathbed.

"Seth, please baby," she begged.

"Please what?" I taunted.

"Fucking let me cum!" she yelled.

I reached down, rubbing her swollen nub and felt her tighten around me, then felt the warm liquid of her cum flow around me. That was all I could take and I came so fucking hard my eyes were in the back of my head. Shit! When I pulled out, I could see our combined juices flow from her pussy and my wolf roared. This was a position we would be using again, I knew that for damn sure. I collapsed beside her pulling her into me.

"Jesus Seth," Bella panted.

"Fuck baby, that was so fucking good," I told her. I saw Bella glance at the clock. it read 2:06 am.

"Let's sleep. You have patrol in a few hours. Just think two more days and we'll have the ceremony then we have an entire week to ourselves," she said kissing me and snuggling into my side.

"I love you," I told her as we drifted to sleep.

A/N: Yeah, yeah, I know this chapter is gigantic but Seth and Bella were having fun and I didn't think I should make them stop. The meeting with the Makah Chief will come up soon. Just wanted everyone to know I didn't forget.


	28. Chapter 28 A Thousand Words

**Betas: Tayjay & Jusobele**

* * *

**CH.28 A picture is worth a thousand words**

**Bella's Pov**

"Be-be cover your naked ass, I'm coming in!" Leah yelled through the door.

"I'm in the tub," I yelled.

"I'm still coming in," she said, laughing. I grabbed a couple washcloths and covered the important places.

"Okay, you can come in now!" I yelled as Leah came barreling through the bathroom door. Seeing her face, I yelled, "Oh my god, you totally had sex with Brady."

She stopped, cocked her head at me, "Why do you say that?"

"First, you're not denying it. Second, you look like you had some sex and judging by the smile on your face I'd say it was good sex," I told her.

"Oh yeah, I had some good sex!" she sighed.

"Holy shit, so tell me," I squealed.

"The whole dancing thing went awesome. By the way, you looked like a damn pro on the pole," she said.

_Yep those classes had paid off_, I thought.

"Why thank you, now get to the good stuff." I waggled my brow at her.

"So we drove home, found your and Seth's trail of clothing so I'm guessing he liked the dancing too," she said raising her brow.

"We'll get to that next. I want to know about you and Brady."

"Brady is very good," Leah said.

"Hell no, you better give up some details," I yelled.

"Fine!" She huffed but she was smiling. "Well, he didn't beat Seth's record but he did clock in at 45 minutes," she smirked.

"Nice, now give me the goods," I teased.

"Let's just say there was nothing soft and slow about it. Oh, god by the time we got inside I thought I was going to explode. I don't even know how we made it up the stairs. The second we were in my room he had me pinned to the door.

"Fuck, Be-be, it was so fucking hot. I think I understand why you and Seth stay naked," she said shaking her head.

"Hell yeah, my sister got laid!" I yelled clapping.

"Yes, and I'm going to jump his ass when he gets back from school," Leah laughed.

"So against the door huh?" I quirked my brow.

"I thought we were going to break it down." Leah snickered.

"Nice! Did he mark you?" I asked.

"No," she said. "We both feel the pull to mark each other but it isn't overwhelming. I guess it will happen when our wolves decide we're ready. You and Seth may be the only ones in history to do the marking the first claiming."

"It's good that you two feel the same about it," I commented.

"Yeah, no pressure it will happen when it happens," she replied. "I do have an observation you might be interested in."

"Continue," I grinned.

"Obviously, Brady doesn't have to worry about breaking me, but Bella, I got to tell you he wasn't any rougher with me then Seth is with you and I'm a wolf," Leah said.

"I know the answer to that," I told her.

"Well enlighten me," she laughed.

"I was made for Seth and him for me," I informed her. "He can't break me so there's no reason to hold back. Fuck, why do you think I'm sitting in this tub? I'm sore as hell."

Leah guffawed. "You two are freaks."

"Maybe, but oh fuck me was it worth it. We discovered a new position and good god is it worth sitting in the tub for," I teased.

"I think something's wrong with me. I should be really grossed out by knowing that, but I'm not," Leah said shaking her head.

"Cause you know you want to know what it is, so you can do it with Brady," I teased.

"Yeah, maybe." She laughed hanging her head.

"Let's just say this one will be better if Seth tells Brady about it," I told her.

"Speaking of you and Seth, there were clothes outside and all through the house."

"Well I might have pushed him over his restraint limit," I confessed. "He actually pulled me across the seat of the car and went down before we ever made it inside. And Leah, holy fuck, is the piercing worth it."

"Fuck, Be-be TMI!" she yelled, covering her ears and laughing.

Leah looked at me, almost sheepishly, "How much is the piercing worth it?"

"Enough that you should get one. I thought Seth was going to swallow his tongue and let's just say it adds a whole new level of OH MY GOD!" I told her.

"Hmmm…. "

I got dressed, threw the sheets in the washer, and headed upstairs with Leah. "Come on let's go," I said.

"Where we going?" she asked.

"I'm buying you a getting laid present," I told her.

"What happened to my shy, innocent Be-be?" she asked laughing.

"Seth's dick." I cracked up when she grimaced.

"Damn Bella!"

"What? You asked," I laughed.

We were both cracking up when we made it into the kitchen. "What has you girls laughing?" Sue asked.

"Uh, uhm…" I stuttered, only to hear Leah start answering.

"Bella here was just telling me how much she loves Seth's di….."

"Do not finish that sentence, or I'm ratting you out," I told Leah, narrowing my eyes at her, only for her to snort she was laughing so hard.

"Girls, I'm not that old or deaf or blind," Sue chuckled.

"Oh lord, let's go." I was blushing.

"Bye girls!" Sue yelled, still laughing.

Two hours later, we were sitting outside the high school waiting for the perfect time.

"You know this is going to end with both of them hauling us off, right?" Leah asked.

"Of course I do," I winked.

"You Bella Swan have turned into a kinky bitch," Leah laughed.

"And you, Leah Clearwater, are just as bad as me," I told her smirking.

"Touché!"

"Ready?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah," she said as we both hit send.

**Jake's Pov**

We were in the cafeteria eating and joking around when both Brady and Seth pulled their cell phones out. "Holy Fuck!" Brady stuttered at the same time Seth mumbled, "Fuck me!"

"What?" Quil asked, but neither, Brady or Seth answered. They were just staring at their cell phones. Their cells went off again and I almost laughed when I heard both of them moan.

"Jesus is she trying to kill me?" Seth mumbled.

"They need to be separated," Brady groaned. We all laughed when we heard their cells go off again.

"Holy mother of god," Seth panted. Brady couldn't even talk, but his eyes were glazed over. Whatever the hell Leah and Bella were doing must be good. They both looked close to losing their shit.

All of a sudden, they both whipped their heads to the door. They damn near took the table out as they both got up and practically ran to the door just as Bella and Leah came walking in.

Brady had Leah on the wall, mauling her face. Seth grabbed Bella, picked her up and took off out the door with his tongue down her throat and his hands on her ass. Brady made his way out the door and into the hallway.

"What the hell do you think they did?" Quil asked.

"Whatever it was must have been good," Jared cracked up.

"They're going to kill them," Embry laughed.

"I'm going to run him over. It won't kill him but it will make me feel good," Quil said.

**Seth's Pov & Brady's Pov**

When my cell went off and I got the picture of Bella's clit ring I thought I would choke on my tongue, and then when the picture came of her touching herself my fucking dick was dancing. But she topped herself with a video clip. Fuck me, she was going to kill me.

When Leah sent me a picture of her clit then sent another one with a fucking bar through it I thought I would cum right there. But when I got the picture of her fingers on herself, Jesus Christ my entire body went into overdrive. Fucking Hell!

I felt her close by and whipped my head to the door, the same time Seth whipped his. Our girls were lethal together. They were going to end up killing us. He and I got up and ran to the door as they walked through. I had Leah pinned to the wall in seconds, making me think of last night which made me want to fuck her tight ass right the fuck here, audience be damned.

I took off out the door, my hands cupping Bella's ass. I was grinding her into my hard-on as I tongue fucked her. I had no idea where the hell I was going to take her, but I knew I was going to fuck the hell out of her.

"Goddamn Bella," I moaned as she bit down on my neck. I walked around the building to the outside entrance to the weight room, pulled the door open, and pulled Bella's skirt up the second we were inside the door. I growled yanking my button open and my zipper down. I backed her into the stack of mats and impaled her.

"Oh fuck !" she yelled.

"Fuck," I growled into her neck. She was so fucking wet; like liquid silk sliding against me.

"Fuck Leah!" I moaned as she rubbed my dick through my jeans. 

"That's what I'm aiming for," she said, sucking the lobe of my ear into her hot mouth. I found the door to the janitor's closet and locked it behind us. Leah had my jeans unbuttoned and unzipped faster than I could get her damn shorts down. 

"Fuck baby girl," I groaned as she started stroking me. There was an old desk on the back wall, I planted Leah's ass on it and drove into her. 

"FUCK!" she moaned.

"Leah, fuck you feel good," I muttered as I pounded into her. Leah's hands dropped to my ass and she grabbed me and pushed me into her in time with each of my thrusts. "Shit baby girl!" I yelled. 

"Oh God Fuck Brady!" Leah yelled. I wound my hands in her hair and started sucking on her neck, tasting the salty sweetness of her skin.

"Jesus," I moaned as I drilled into her.

"Uh, Uh, Fuck!" she moaned.

"Shit Bella," I groaned. I knew we were making too much noise but fuck me it was too goddamn good. Bella hooked her ankles together right below my ass, wrapped her arms around my neck, and started bouncing.

"Oh God!" I yelled. My lip was between her teeth as she bit and sucked then bit again.

"Uh, Fuck, Oh, Uh, Uh." She kept moaning. "Harder, fuck me harder Seth," Bella moaned into my ear. Holy hell. I was lost in Bella's liquid warmth, the feel of her slickness all around me, her nails digging into my shoulder, her teeth biting me.

Leah moved her hands from my ass and started raking her nails down my back. "Shit!" I moaned. 

"Faster," Leah moaned. Oh, fuck me. I sped up and started hammering into her, the heat from both our bodies fueling the fire between us. 

"Fuck Brady, harder!" she yelled.

Goddamn. I grabbed her around her waist, lifting her and bouncing her on my dick as I backed her into the wall and started ramming myself into her. "Yes, yes fuck yes." She was moaning.

"Fuck Bella!" I yelled as I thrust into her harder than I ever had before. The mats were rocking as I pounded into Bella's body. "Oh, Uh, Uh, Uh." Bella was screaming. I heard the bell ring and knew my entire gym class would be here in four minutes but I couldn't fucking stop even if I tried. My wolf was in complete control and he was fucking his mate.

"Seth, fuck, Seth," Bella moaned. I felt her tighten and hold my dick in a vice grip. I knew the guys would hear the growl I let loose but fuck me I couldn't do shit about it; I was absolutely lost in Bella. Her ass was cupped so hard in my hands I knew she would be bruised. My mouth found its way to her neck right behind her ear next to her hairline. I bit down, my teeth sinking into her flesh, my tongue tasting the blood of her pierced skin and I fucking roared. Bella's walls were clenching so tight it was almost painful as she came all around me. My own release was so powerful I lost my breath. "Fuck!" I kept saying as I licked my mark.

"Seth, we can't stall them anymore," I heard Embry yell.

"Fuck Leah!" I roared as she locked her legs around my waist, holding me impossibly close to her as I thrust into her hot pussy. Holy god this felt good. She caught my lips, her tongue thrusting into my mouth in the same rhythm I thrust into her body. 

"Brady, fuck baby," she moaned. I grabbed her hands lifting them above her head and holding them as I bent my knees and drilled her. "Oh, God!" she yelled. Fucking A, I heard the bell ring and knew we were going to be caught if we did not get out of here. 

"Let me cum, please," she begged. I let her hands go, and brought one hand between our bodies. I rubbed her clit with my finger, careful of her new piercing. I was going to fucking lick that later. My mouth was watering thinking about it. "Ah, shit. Fuck!" she yelled as her body clenched around me. Her release coated my dick. I thrust two more times, hard and long and came, sending my hot cum inside her tight cunt. I growled knowing our juices were mixed together, the thought making it hard as hell to pull out of her body. 

"Fuck dude, get out of there, everyone is leaving the cafeteria," I heard Jake yell through the door. 

_Shit_, I thought.

I pulled out of Bella, nearly stumbling at the loss. "Goddamn baby. That was fucking awesome," I told her kissing her lips.

"Yes it was. I love you." She moaned kissing me. I was screwed. The front of my jeans, were soaked with our combined releases. _I'll be wearing my gym shorts the rest of the day,_ I thought with a laugh. I helped Bella right her clothes and held her as she swayed. "Whoa, I really don't know if I can walk," she laughed. I could not help the smirk that I knew was on my face.

"When I get home I'm going to make sure you can't," I told her kissing my new mark.

"I'm going to hold you to that." She bit my neck again.

"Shit, I have to get you out of here I can hear them coming down the stairs," I told her.

"Let me out the door we came in. I'll walk or hobble around to the front," she said grinning. I walked her over to the door, kissed her and watched as my entire life walked off, blowing me a kiss as she rounded the building. God I loved her.

"Leah, you're going to get caught in the hall," I told her. 

"Totally worth it." She smirked.

"Fuck yes, it was. Have I told you lately, I love you?" I asked kissing her neck. 

"Mmm, no you haven't. I love you, too, ya know, in case you were wondering," she said licking my ear.

"Baby girl, if you don't leave we're going for round two," I told her. 

"Save it for when you get home," she answered. 

"Count on it," I promised her, opening the door and peeking out. "If you make a run for it, it will look like you're just walking down the hall," I laughed. 

"Sure," she said kissing me and walking towards the entrance.

**Jake's Pov**

Fucking douche bags! I had to track Brady down before he was busted. It wasn't hard considering I could hear him and Leah somewhere in the hallway. Lucky only the super-hearing knew what was going on. Embry went to track down Seth who growled so loud we heard him from where ever he was. _Fucking douche bags!_

I yelled at Brady to get the fuck out of the janitor's closet, and waited holding my nose as he opened the door and Leah slipped out. "Fucker!" He just fucking laughed. We met up with Embry, a pouting Quil, and a laughing Jared and made our way to gym. Before we even hit the doors, we knew where Bella and Seth had gone.

"Good grief," Embry laughed.

We walked in, loitering around the doors as everyone else made their way inside and started towards the locker room.

"Stall," Jared said laughing. We started talking to our fellow classmates who looked at us like we were nuts considering we never really talked to anyone except the pack. They looked torn between fear and curiosity.

"Go get dressed!" Coach yelled.

"Shit, Embry go warn Seth," Jared said. We heard Embry tell Seth we couldn't stall any longer and a couple minutes later heard him tell Bella bye.

Walking into the locker area, the stack of mats was sideways and leaning, threatening to fall down. Seth walked up from behind the mats and holy shit he looked like he'd just done exactly what he'd just done. "Douchebags!" I said looking at him and Brady.

Looking at the two of them was funny as shit. Both of their hair was all over the place, and they reeked of sex. When Brady pulled his shirt off to change, I nearly choked.

"Damn dude your back. It's tore the fuck up," Jared said. Before we could razz him, too bad Seth pulled his shirt off and his neck was covered in bites and hickeys. They would go away eventually but they were there for a few hours.

"Damn!" Embry said looking at our brothers.

All of a sudden, Jared started cracking up. "What?" Quil asked.

"I know why the smell is so strong other than the obvious." He pointed at Seth, whose jeans were soaked at the top with what I could only guess was him and Bella.

"I know it's fucking awesome," Seth smirked.

"Seth, what the hell are you going to do when mating season hits?" Jared asked laughing.

"I'm going to scope out every fucking empty closet in this school," he grinned.

"Janitors closet by the teacher lounge has a nice desk,'' Brady said smirking.

"Yeah, well the mats took a beating so I'd steer clear of them but the bathroom door by my locker is good," Seth said with a shit-eating grin.

"Jesus you two." Embry shook his head.

"Fuck, she smells good," dumb ass Quil said. Okay so it was the honest to God truth, but the rest of us knew not to say it. Seth snapped his head and glared at Quil growling. Quil really was an idiot. Less than two days ago, we all watched Seth nearly beat Will to death.

"Too soon, huh?' Quil asked.

"Way too fucking soon," Seth growled. Fucking Quil, he had Seth shaking and growling and Brady on his flank doing the same thing.

Embry hit Quil upside the head. "You are a moron," Em told him.

"Fuck Quil, it took everything in me to leave her this morning. Don't think just because I'm here that I'm good with everything that's happened this week. Lay off," Seth snarled.

"My bad," Quil apologized.

Seth changed and headed up to the gym area.

"Dude, he's going to kill you," Brady told Quil, clearly pissed.

Brady shifted, getting in Quil's face, "You don't know what's it's been like for him the last couple of days. He won't leave without making Leah promise to stay with Bella at all times. Him being here has him all kinds of fucking antsy."

"Fuck dude, he knows I'm just joking." Quil said.

"Not right now, he doesn't. I am telling you give him a while before you start back in. He's barely holding it together," Brady warned. I knew if it came down to it, Brady would take a bite out of Quil himself.

"Fine, but I'm going to save it all up so don't be pissed when I unleash them all," Quil said.

"Idiot!" Brady muttered, heading to the gym where Seth had gone. We changed and headed up the stairs after our brothers. _Quil better hope today is not dodge ball day_, I thought.

**Leah's Pov**

I walked out of the entrance door and headed to the car, seeing Bella come from the side of the building. We made it to the car, got in, and both started cracking up. We went to the diner in Forks and had lunch, then headed home timing it so we would be just a few minutes later than Seth and Brady.

As soon as we walked in the guys attacked us. "You two are evil when you plot together," Brady said kissing me.

"Yes, and you love it," I told him.

"Yes, I do." He pulled me into him.

"How did you two torture these poor boys this time?" Dad asked walking into the living room.

"Oh, uh yeah, I don't think you want to know," I told him.

"Hmm, are you marked?" he asked.

"No," I told him.

"Ok, let us know when you are," he said, walking into the kitchen. I could hear mom laughing as she walked into the living room.

"Damn, he took that better than I thought," I said.

"He kind of has to; he all but high fived Seth," Mom pointed out. "How was school boys?" she asked sitting down.

"School was good. Classes dragged on, but lunch, mmm yeah, lunch was awesome," Seth said grinning. Brady was shaking he was laughing so hard.

"Oh Lord, I don't want to know," mom shook her head.

Dad walked in and the look on his face said the joking and fun afternoon was over. "It's time for the meeting with the Makah Chief," he said, making me, Brady and Seth growl.

We knew we were going to have to talk about it, but none of us wanted another reminder of what almost happened. I felt bad for Seth. He struggled with it enough without having to talk over the whole incident. I knew just how hard the last two days had been. He would make me promise to stay with Bella before he left. I also knew no one else was really aware of just how hard it was for him. Bella knew as she always seemed to know. Today was fun, but I knew she took the risk of meeting him at school to help him get through the day without her.

"When?" he asked.

"We can head to the council building now. Charlie called he's on his way," dad told him.

"I don't want you there," Seth said looking at Bella.

"I know," she told him.

"Don't let me lose my temper," he told her.

"Don't let me be scared," she said.

"Never. We're stronger together," he told her, staring at her.

"Yes we are." She touched his face.

I said it every time I watched them, but they were perfect together. Looking at mom, she was teary eyed and dad just looked proud. It always amazed me how they tuned everyone out and focused solely on each other.

"Ready?" Seth asked her.

"Yes."

We walked to the council building, taking our places in the meeting hall. We were the only ones of the pack in attendance, as the Makah tribe did not know of our pack.

**Charlie's Pov**

I listened as introductions were made. I saw Seth keep Bella close to his side, his eyes scanning the room for any threat to my daughter, his wife. It was a strange feeling to know another man takes responsibility for your child, your little girl but seeing how protective Seth was of the girl we would both give our life for made me proud.

"Chief Anderson, I am Chief Black. Our Elders are all present. Harry and Sue Clearwater, Quil Ateara Sr., along with Harry and Sue's children. Leah and Seth, also in attendance is Isabella Swan, Seth's bride-to-be and Brady Green."

"Chief of Police Charles Swan was the officer on scene. He is also Isabella's father." Billy finished the introductions.

"Chief Black, Elders, Chief Swan, Leah, Brady, Seth, and Isabella, I am Chief Anderson. With me are Ryan and Will's parents Owen and Elizabeth Banks, and Gary and Sarah Smith, members of council along with William Lowry. Are we handling this tribally or with the police department?" Chief Anderson asked.

"Tribally. However, if a suitable punishment cannot be found we will let Chief Swan handle the case." Billy informed him.

"This was a crime against an Elders family member, and the intended bride of a future Elder?" Chief Anderson asked.

"Yes, it was," Billy answered.

Chief Anderson grimaced, "I understand the serious circumstances."

"Can you explain to me how anything, Will, could have done, warranted his injuries?" Will's mother Sarah asked, her eyes filled with outrage.

I fought the urge to tell the woman her son was lucky I did not shoot him on sight. I saw Leah, Brady, and Seth whip their heads around and Bella immediately put her hand on Seth's cheek.

He turned to look at her. They just stared at each other for a minute having a silent conversation. I wondered what words were being spoken that would never be heard. Whatever it was Seth leaned in giving her a kiss and visibly calmed down before my eyes.

Sue and Leah looked like they wanted to lunge at the woman. Brady put his hand on Leah's shoulder as if to hold her back. Chief Anderson looked apologetic for her outburst.

"Yes, we can, and I assure you if I had my way your son would be in a body bag," Leah snarled.

"My brother's wife to be is my sister in every way that matters. A sister to our tribe. A daughter to my parents, and a second daughter to our Chief. Do not think for one second I will hesitate to finish what my sister prevented my brother from doing," Leah told her, her voice thick with ice.

I watched as Brady who was barely keeping his calm, try to soothe Leah.

"Chief Anderson, as far as I'm concerned Bella Swan is Quileute. When she becomes Bella Clearwater she will be added to our Tribes history books as a full-fledged member of the Quileute Tribe," Old Quil said breaking his silence.

Yes, my little girl was loved and protected. I had no doubt.

"I apologize for Mrs. Smith's outburst. I assure you it will not happen again," Chief Anderson said giving Mrs. Smith a look that said he was serious.

"Can you tell me what happened?" he asked.

I listened as Brady explained what happened Friday night at the Bonfire, and then listened as he and Leah explained what took place outside of the Ateara Market. Chief Anderson looked livid, Ryan's parents looked shamed, and Will's parents were quietly sobbing.

Seth stood up. "I need a minute," he said looking at Bella. She nodded and Seth walked to the back of the room and out the door.

"Chief Black, on behalf of the Makah people I apologize for the behavior of members from my own tribe. Chief Swan, I cannot tell you how sorry I am this has happened," Chief Anderson said.

Seth walked back in, pulling Bella into his lap, and buried his head in her hair. I could see him breathe in, and watched as he calmed.

"Isabella, I want to personally apologize for what happened to you. Seth, as Chief of the Makah Tribe I apologize to you and your bride to be for the crime committed by a member of my Tribe."

"We accept your apology and hold no ill will towards the Makah people. We only want to see the punishment fit the crime and as you now know, the crime was heinous. The fact remains that Seth is the son of an Elder and it was his intended bride that was assaulted. I can tell you Bella Swan, as Leah has stated is a beloved member of our community. She is considered family to everyone in this room and everyone will expect justice," Billy told Chief Anderson.

"I demand justice for my wife… to be," Seth said and nearly choked on the' to be' part.

"I understand," Chief Anderson told Seth. "Chief Black if I may?"

"Of course," Billy answered him.

"I believe Will Banks was interrupted from his true intentions and I thank the spirits for that. However, interruption does not dismiss his guilt nor does it change the fact that he succeeded in physically assaulting Isabella. I offer this as punishment. I will have Will incarcerated for six months on the Makah reservation. After his six-month incarceration, he will be on probation until his eighteenth birthday. Will Banks forfeits his future claim as Elder and will not hold any title of standing within the Tribe," Chief Anderson offered.

"I have a question," I asked, speaking for the first time.

"Please," Chief Anderson urged.

"How long after Will has served his six months, will he turn eighteen?" I asked.

"Four months," Mrs. Banks told me.

"No!" Seth said before I had a chance to voice my own concerns. "Will disrespected my wife… to be and physically harmed her. He raised his hand and hit Bella twice and we all know what he would have done if I had not shown up. He threatened my Bella with a knife. Six months is shit, and four months of probation is nothing. It's not good enough."

I liked my son in law more and more as the minutes passed.

"Incarceration until his eighteenth birthday, and he remains on probation until his twentieth birthday. Forfeiture of his future Elder claim, and any status position within the tribe." Billy suggested. He looked at Seth who nodded but didn't look happy. I had a feeling he and I wanted the same thing. Will's head on a stick.

"Accepted," Chief Anderson said. "Seth, Isabella I want you to know how truly sorry I am that such a heinous act was committed to you by one of my people. I hope you will come visit the Makah reservation and allow us to show you what our people are truly about. I personally invite you, as my guest."

"Thank you and we accept," Seth told him.

I had a feeling you didn't turn down a personal invitation from the Chief of any tribe.

As everyone stood to leave, I saw both Ryan and Will's parents approach Seth and Bella. Seth stood slightly in front of her and I knew from experience it was a protective stance.

"We are truly sorry for what Will has done," the Bank's said before quickly making their way out of the door.

"Seth, I don't even know what to say. I'm sorry," Ryan's mother, Seth's own Aunt, told him. Seth nodded but didn't say anything.

Chief Anderson was next to approach them. I couldn't quite hear what was being said but Bella smiled and Seth shook his hand so I guessed it was ok.

When they had gone, Billy looked at me. "Are you happy with the punishment? I assumed you were ok when you didn't oppose."

"Yes, it's more than he would have gotten through the courts," I said. "But I'd still like his blood," I added low enough so he couldn't hear me.

"You and I both," Seth told me, his face looking fierce.

Once we made it back to the Clearwater's we all sat down, nursing beers. "Baby, what do you want for dinner?" Bella asked Seth.

"Mmm let's go out to eat," he said, pulling her down on his lap.

"Why don't we all go?" Bella asked.

"Sure," Harry and Sue said.

"Sounds good," I told her.

"Well you know I can't cook. If you and mom don't, we have no choice but to eat out," Leah laughed.

"It's okay, baby girl, I like take-out," Brady grinned.

"You better," she said.

Heading out, I thought how much I loved being a part of Bella's new life and I loved seeing the woman she had become.

**A/N:** A huge thank you to everyone for all the love I've been shown.

Over a thousand reviews.


	29. Chapter 29 Celebrate

**Betas: Tayjay & Jusobele**

* * *

**CH.29 Celebrate**

**Seth's Pov**

"Are you nervous?" Jared asked.

"About what?"

"The ceremony," he said looking at me like I was stupid.

"No, Bella's already my wife," I told him.

"Yeah, but this makes it seem more official."

"Not official enough," I admitted.

"You really aren't baby Clearwater anymore," he said shaking his head.

"Nope," I grinned.

"**Seth Clearwater, please report to Mr. Miller's office."** We both heard announced over the intercom system.

Jared laughed, "What you do?"

"I have no idea," I said grabbing my bag. "See you at lunch," I called over my shoulder as I made it to the door.

I made my way through the empty hall, and into the office. "Seth, you can have a seat, Mr. Miller will be with you shortly," Ms. Thames informed me.

"Thanks," I said as I took a seat. I sat there for about ten minutes before Ms. Thames told me I could go in. Walking in I saw sitting at his desk and my dad sitting in a chair.

"Dad?" I asked.

"Son, take a seat." He spoke sternly but I could see the laughter in his eyes.

"Ok," I said confused as to why I was in here.

"Seth, you are one of LPH's finest students. You are a high achiever, not to mention everything you do for the people of the Tribe, and I understand, well the best I can, your unique circumstances. I've been made aware of the intense feelings that go along with your wolf." Mr. Miller was fidgeting and awkward as he spoke.

"Son, what Mr. Miller is trying to say is you have been busted for yesterday's lunch time activities," dad told me barely hiding his laugh.

"Seth, the Elders have explained the pull of the imprint and the added effects of you being one half of a marked pair. I do understand as much as I am capable of and I cannot imagine the struggle you go through, but, Seth, I cannot have my students engaging in certain activities on school grounds with the possibility of other staff or students seeing. Now no one has reported seeing anything, however there is a strong suspicion amongst the staff that you engaged in activities in the locker room that are best suited for the privacy of your home." Mr. Meyer said.

"Uh… I'm sorry," I said, not sorry one bit.

**Sue's Pov**

"Harry is that you?" I called from the kitchen hearing the front door open and close. I didn't hear him answer so I walked into the living room to find my husband silently laughing with our son holding him up so he didn't fall over.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Mr. Miller got a report yesterday of possible lewd acts in the locker room," Harry told me laughing.

"Seth Harrison Clearwater," I scolded.

"What? Mr. Miller only thinks he knows what was going on," Seth said.

"And was he right?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, he was right," Seth smirked.

"**SETH**!" I yelled at my son who was grinning from ear to ear.

"I said I was sorry."

"You don't look sorry," I told him.

"I am. I'm sorry I got caught," he said. "I'm headed to Sam's, I have a wife to get ready for."

"Sorry Ma." He kissed my cheek and left.

"What is going to happen when Mating Season arrives?" I asked looking at my amused husband.

"Mr. Miller is going to work with the council, together we'll figure something out. I think we can all agree the mating mark is going to push the drive to mate even more. Let's just hope Seth and Bella's spiritual journey finds answers," he told me still laughing.

I had a good idea Leah was with Bella yesterday and I doubted Harry would think the whole incident funny if he knew. Bella walked in, seeing Harry still laughing and cocked her brow. "What's so funny?" she asked making Harry laugh harder.

"Honey, you and Seth were not as undetected as you thought yesterday," I told her.

"Oh…" she said blushing.

"I'm off to Sam's, you ladies have fun." Harry left through the front door still shaking from laughter.

"Sorry Sue," Bella said.

"Don't be, Seth certainly isn't," I told her with a small chuckle.

"Ok, let's get you ready." I was anxious to see the ceremonial gown on her.

"We better wait for Leah." Bella laughed out a warning.

"That's why you're my favorite sister," Leah said walking in with Emily and Kim behind her.

"I'm on hair duty," Kim announced happily.

"Why do you smell different?" Leah asked Bella.

"I don't know, what do I smell like?" Bella asked her.

"Like antiseptic, did you get hurt today? I'll kill Brady if he let you get hurt," Leah hissed.

"No, I'm not hurt. Brady was the perfect guard wolf," Bella said laughing. "This is why I smell like antiseptic, I got Seth a little present." She pulled her shirt up in the back.

"Holy shit! Be-be, he's going to go fucking crazy," Leah said.

"What?" I asked unable to see what they were talking about.

"Bella got Seth's wolf tattooed on her back," Leah told me.

"Oh, dear spirits. Just stay out of the locker room," I told her laughing. I saw Leah look at Bella. "Don't worry apparently it's only suspected that Seth behaved inappropriately on school grounds, Dad doesn't know you were her side kick."

Leah looked relieved, and then laughed. "You got busted Be-be."

"Alright let's get ready," I told the girls before they could get into a detailed conversation that would make me both cringe and laugh.

"Voilà!" Leah announced as Bella walked into the living room.

Bella looked beautiful. The ceremonial gown fit perfectly. The gown was made entirely of buckskin just as our ancestors wore. The top fit close to her body, stopping above her belly button. It was completely open in the back with a leather tie around the neck and traditional tribal beadwork decorating the bodice. The skirt was worn to mid- thigh and also adorned with Quileute beadwork. She had necklaces of our tribe around her neck and woven into the braids of her hair that had been pulled up to show the marks of her wolf… _my son_.

"WOW!" I said honestly.

"You look beautiful," Emily told her.

"Bella, you really do," Kim said sighing happily.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"Yes," she said smiling.

**Harry's Pov**

It was a strange thing to know your child was grown long before his time. As hard as it was in the beginning for Sue and I to know he was a mated wolf, we could not be more pleased with the Ancestors choice for him. I felt unimaginable pride seeing Seth and Bella together, knowing their bond was strong and true. "Alright, go change then we will head over to the council hall. Billy and Sr. are already there with Charlie, and the women should be arriving soon." I knew the thought of seeing Bella would make him hurry.

To know that our ancestors before us participated in the same ceremony we were about to hold was humbling. Seth walked out bare chested, tattoo of his beloved proudly on display. He was wearing the ceremonial clothing and it was much more emotional for all of us than we could have imagined.

Seth wore traditional buckskin pants with Tribal beadwork down both legs. His neck was adorned with the necklaces of our tribe and those passed down in our family for generations.

"Damn." The pack said seeing Seth.

Walking into the council hall Billy and Quil Sr. came up to us. I could see the emotion in their eyes as well seeing old traditions meet real life legends. It was a powerful sight.

"Boys, you will escort Bella to the archway. You will then recognize Bella as Seth's mate by scent. Once you have each, signaled recognition you will sound the howl of celebration. At the sound of your howls, Seth will meet Bella. I will read a bonding poem, then we will lite the ceremonial bonfire. It's pretty simple but very important," Billy told us.

"Everyone understand?" Old Quil asked.

"It's idiot proof," Jared said.

Jake looked at Quil and laughed. "Uh oh, you're in trouble."

"Ha-ha." Quil rolled his eyes.

"Sam, the pack will split with four wolves on each side of Bella as you escort her. You as Alpha will be in the lead, Jake as Beta you have the right to lead the second formation. However, you might want to let Leah take the lead. I have a feeling she will attack you if she thinks you have a better view than her," Billy chuckled.

"Oh, I have no doubt she'll take a bite. I doubt even Brady would be safe," Jake laughed.

"No doubt here, I know better than to get between Leah and Be-be," Brady said grinning.

"Whipped," Embry coughed.

"Hell yes, I know my place," Brady confirmed.

Quil rolled his eyes, "God you two are pussies."

"Says the boy without a girl," Sr. teased Jr.

"Son, are you ready for this?" I asked him.

"I've been ready since May," he told me, looking every bit the grown man he had become overnight more than a year ago.

"I know, I know," I told him patting his back.

**Charlie's Pov**

I was sitting in one of the few chairs that had been set up, feeling as if I was having an out of body experience. "How are you doing?" Sue asked me.

"I'm good, this is all surreal," I admitted.

"Yes it is." She agreed.

"Did Bella warn you about the tattoo?" Sue asked.

"Yes," I answered still not thrilled. This ceremony made everything more real at least in my eyes. "She looks beautiful," I said.

"Yes she does," Sue smiled.

Harry pushed Billy to the front of the isle that had been set up, positioning him under the tribally carved archway. Old Quil followed behind the two.

"I'll be back," Sue said, getting up and taking her place with Harry and the Elders. Chills ran down my spine when I heard the howl signaling the start of the ceremony. I watched as my little girl stood in the middle of two sets of four massive wolves, looking smaller than I'd ever seen her and more happy than I ever dreamed.

This was the first time I was seeing the pack phased as a unit. To say it was intimidating was an understatement.

Bella had her hand wrapped in the fur of whom I guessed was Leah's wolf form as she walked to the archway. When she passed, I could see the tattoo on her back and wanted to be angry but couldn't find it in myself to be. Bella made her way to the archway, standing in front of the Elders of the tribe, turning to face those of us lucky enough to witness this event. Her face said it all. She was happy and in love. Fierce protection and strength showed in every one of their eyes, in each of their postures as the pack stood in formation in front of Bella.

The pack started making low howls, as Seth made his way to Bella. Her face glowed as she watched him walk to her. When I saw Seth, it was like looking at him, and who he was for the first time. He was massive in size, the traditional clothing making the magic in his veins more obvious.

My daughter's name was emblazed on his chest. As he approached the rest of his pack, each one took a step backwards, opening up the area around Bella so Seth could take a step closer to her until he was standing directly in front of her.

Billy began telling the legends. I had heard them once in their entirety, but it was the night I found out about the wolves so listening this time was like hearing them for the first time.

"Seth, as a chosen protector of the tribe, the Ancestors bestow upon you the magic of imprinting. Isabella Swan is your imprint, the Ancestors' gift to you. An imprinted couple can choose to perform the marking. It is a sacred bonding ritual, unique to the protectors."

"When a wolf marks his imprint, their bond is stronger than anything else in their lives. Once the imprint is marked, the pack and its Elders recognize the imprint as the wolf's wife, and the wolf her husband. It has been an honor to witness the magic of our people once more show itself, erecting the largest pack in Tribe History. It is a privilege to see the magic extend into the imprinting of Seth Clearwater and Isabella Swan and amazing to record the first marking in generations.

We offer the spirit blessing:

_O Great Spirit, whose breath gives life to the world, and whose voice is heard in the soft breeze: We need your strength and wisdom. Cause us to walk in beauty. Give us eyes ever to behold the red and purple sunset. Make us wise so that we may understand what you have taught us.  
Help us learn the lessons you have hidden in every leaf and rock.  
Make us always ready to come to you with clean hands and steady eyes, so when life fades, like the fading sunset, our spirits may come to you without shame._

The pack will now recognize Isabella Swan as the mate of their pack brother Seth Clearwater."

As Billy spoke, his voice sounded mythical and magical all at once.

I watched as wolves stepped to Seth, looking him in the eye. Then they stepped to Bella, running their snouts along her neck then bowing, before stepping back into formation in front of both Seth and Bella. When the last wolf had made his acknowledgment and all were in formation, howls sounded. It was a mix of eerie and majestic.

The pack turned facing Seth, as he dropped to his knee. I had known this was the plan but it was still hard. No matter how much I knew he loved her, she was still my baby girl. I watched as Bella's eyes grew wide, and the wolves looked at each other clearly not knowing this was going to happen.

"I love you, not because of the imprint, not because fate told me to. I love you because you are the best person I know. You give me purpose and you give me strength. Fate blessed me when they put you in my path. I want you to be my wife in the eyes of everyone. I want you to wear my name. I want to share my life with you. Marry me," Seth said, his voice choked with emotion.

I watched my daughter nod, seeing she was incapable of speaking through the tears that streamed down her face. "I love you. This ring was worn by my grandmother. She and my grandfather were married for 67 years," Seth said as he slipped the ring on Bella's shaking hand.

When Seth stood, he looked at Bella with so much love, so much pride it took my breath away.

"I love you," Bella said between silent sobs. Seth leaned down, catching her tears with his thumbs and then kissed her. It was a kiss I could have lived without seeing, but gave him a pass considering the circumstances.

The howl that was sounded was loud and sounded like chanting. It was amazing to hear and see. "I think it's time to celebrate," Harry said. He and Sue were both as emotional as I.

I watched the wolves disappear into the council hall, coming back looking a mix between shocked and excited for their brother. Then I saw Leah, and she was pissed.

"You didn't tell me," she accused.

"Leah, you would have told Bella," Seth said looking at his sister.

"No, I wouldn't have," she protested, as Seth just looked at her. "Fine, I totally would have told her." Leah laughed then launched herself at Bella . "I love you, Sister," she said hugging Bella.

"Congratulations." Billy and Quil Sr. said walking up to Seth and Bella.

"Thank you," Bella said blushing as Seth beamed.

The pack, now phased back to human and clothed, surrounded Seth and Bella. They hugged Bella and slapped Seth on the back. Emily and Kim made their way to Bella oohing and aweing over the ring, which I had to admit even as a man I knew was beautiful.

Seth was talking to the pack, as Bella made her way to me looking nervous. "Dad…" she started.

"Congratulations Bells," I told her pulling her into a hug. She looked at me confused, probably expecting me to be upset. "I knew Seth was proposing. He's a good man and asked for your hand."

"I'm so happy dad," Bella said.

"I know baby girl, I know."

"Guess Seth finally saw his present." I heard Brady laugh as a growl sliced through the air. I looked up to see Seth looking at Bella fire in his eyes.

"Let's get the bonfire lit," Harry called out, as Emily, Kim and Sue finished setting up the food table.

We were sitting around the bonfire eating and talking. "When is the wedding?" Leah asked almost bouncing.

"Whenever Bella wants it," Seth said looking at Bella. "But… the greenhouse had a cancelation." He grinned at Bella and I saw her eyes light up. _What is the greenhouse_, I wondered?

"What's the greenhouse?" Sue asked.

"You know the old greenhouse off the 101? The owners rent it out for weddings. It's one of Bella's favorite places," Seth said staring at Bella.

"When is the opening?" Emily asked.

"That's the thing, this place is booked solid for the next year, but there is one cancellation. We have to tell Mr. Baylor by Monday if we want the date," he said, avoiding the question.

"Seth when is it open?" Sue asked.

"November 28," he replied. "Think you could pull it off?" he asked, still watching Bella's reaction.

"Well, with help yes, but that's only two months away," Sue said.

"Yeah, I know," Seth said with a smirk.

"Bella, should I get your mom on the phone and start planning a wedding?" Sue asked.

"Yes," she said, making Seth's face break out into a huge grin. Looking around I could see everyone happy but shocked.

"Here," Billy laughed as he handed me a beer.

"Thanks," I told him, shaking my head.

"You have to know your colors, flowers, the menu. There's so much to do. Where will the reception be? " Kim started rattling off.

"Black dresses, red roses," Bella said.

"No fancy food and the reception at the Council Hall," Seth added.

"Perfect," Bella agreed.

"This might not be as hard as I thought," Sue laughed.

"We have to go shopping," Leah said, apparently shocking everyone.

"We will when Seth and I get back," Bella promised.

"Be-be, it takes time to find a dress and you are not wearing jeans." Leah sounded serious, making everyone laugh.

"Do we have to wear suits?" Jake asked.

"Yes, or tuxes," Seth said making the pack groan.

"We could all make the food," Emily offered.

"That's exactly what I want," Bella said, smiling at Emily.

"Wow, we're having a wedding in two months." Kim sighed dreamily making Jared look nauseous.

"As the son of Elders and in line to become one himself, the reservation will expect to be invited," Sue gently reminded them.

"I know, and I think it's great," Bella said, making Billy, Harry, Sue and Old Quil smile.

"Well then I guess we will start planning a wedding," Sue said smiling.

"Now we know this is a celebration, but we have one matter of business to discuss," Billy said.

"I can go inside until you're finished," I offered.

"Actually, Charlie this involves you," Harry said smirking.

"Uh, ok."

"Sam brought something to our attention that we as Elders were already contemplating," Billy started. "Charlie you have been a friend to us, to our tribe for more than twenty years. You have taken our most sacred secret and kept it as your own. Recently you put your faith and trust into the tribe to handle a very personal situation and we know that that couldn't have been easy for you." I could feel myself heating up, with the blush I passed onto Bella.

"Uh, thank you," I said awkwardly.

"There was a vote. The Elders and the pack minus Seth and Leah as to not show bias, and everyone is in agreement. You are already an integral part of this tribe, and we would like you to hold a seat on the council," Billy finished.

I did not know what to say. To say it was an honor would be a huge understatement. "Damn," I stuttered.

"I'll take that as a yes," Billy laughed.

"Oh, uh yes. Thank you," I said.

Old Quil pulled a thick leather bound book from a bag I hadn't noticed and opened it, and began reading.

Let it show that on this day September 27, Charles Swan has been voted onto the Quileute Tribal Council. "Charlie, if you'll sign your name," Old Quil said handing me the book, and a pen.

"This is an honor, thank you," I said putting my signature into the Tribe History.

"Does this make Charlie an Elder?" Kim asked.

"When Seth and Bella deliver their first child uniting Swan blood with Quileute blood, yes, as tradition Charlie will become an Elder," Harry explained.

"I think I'm going to dance with my girl now," Seth said pulling Bella up to her feet. I watched as they walked over to the archway and he flipped on the radio that had been set up.

"How are you doing?" Harry asked.

"I'm ok. I was prepared for the proposal. The wedding is a little shocking but then again I just watched a pack of mythical wolves escort my daughter to her very own wolf, so surprise and shock should be old news by now," I said taking a drink of my beer. We sat around drinking, eating, and enjoying the celebration. Occasionally, I would glance over and see Seth and Bella completely wrapped up in each other, in their own little world.

"Ok, it's time for us to leave," Seth said walking over with Bella on his arm.

"A week, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, we will be back on Friday," Seth told me.

"Love you kiddo," I said giving Bella a hug. I turned to Seth. "Take care of our girl."

"Always," he said beaming at Bells.

They walked towards the door, when Old Quil stopped them talking for a few minutes before coming back over to the rest of us. "Well, Charlie how about we sit down and discuss your first bit of council information," Billy said.

**A/N:** The poem is not my own, I found it online but the Author was unlisted.


	30. Chapter 30 Whispering Spirits Prt 1

**Betas: Tayjay & Jusobele**

* * *

**CH.30 Whispering Spirits Prt.1**

**Seth's Pov**

We had been driving for a few hours when I felt Bella lean against me and heard her breathing even out as she fell asleep. I looked down at her and could not help the emotions I felt seeing her wear my grandmother's ring. In only two months I would get to see her walk down the aisle and become Mrs. Seth Clearwater. I would get to call her my wife and not have to worry about anyone hearing. I couldn't wait.

Another hour of driving and I pulled into the hotel parking lot. "Bella, baby we're here." I ran my hands through her hair to wake her up.

"S-sure," she moaned in her sleep. I could tell she was not awake yet and had to bite my lip to keep from laughing. You could have entire conversations with Bella while she slept. I eased her head against the side of my seat and got out. Walking over to her side of the truck, I opened the door and leaned in to pull her into my arms.

"Baby, wake up we need to check in," I said against her ear.

"Mmmkay Seth, I'll make chicken," she mumbled. I didn't even try to hide my laugh hearing that.

I figured I would have to take a different approach and started kissing her neck and whispering for her to wake up. "Seth," Bella moaned as her heart rate picked up, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah, baby?" I asked smiling into her neck. "Bella, you have to wake up now," I said again taking her lobe into my mouth and gently biting down. "Are you awake now?" I asked again nibbling her neck as I made my way to her lips.

"Yes," she said all heavy breathing and pants.

"Good, we're at the hotel," I told her. I pulled her out of the truck, tucking her into my side as we walked into the lobby.

"Hello Sir, welcome to the Hilton how can I help you?" The girl whose nametag read Tiffany asked, completely ignoring Bella and batting her lashes at me.

"Yes, my fiancé and I have a reservation under Clearwater."

"I see. Here are your room keys and please let me know if there is anything, anything at all I can help you with," Tiffany said clearly ignoring the fact that I told her I was engaged. I swear I heard Bella growl. Turning and heading to the elevators, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Bella did you just growl at her?" I asked.

"Maybe."

"It was hot," I said pinning her to the wall of the elevator and kissing her senseless.

We were interrupted by the not so subtle chuckles coming from the other side of the now open elevator doors. We made our way to our suite, looking around as we walked in.

"This is beautiful," Bella said.

"Yeah, it is," I agreed taking everything in. Bella walked into the bathroom to put our toiletries on the counter, as I put our bags down in the sleeping area.

I rummaged through the mini fridge and checked out the balcony. When I walked back into our room Bella was still in the bathroom, but the door wasn't shut all the way, "Babe, what are you doing?" I asked walking into the bathroom and stopping in my tracks as soon as I was through the door. Bella was sitting on the seat that surrounded the four sides of the massive tub as it filled with water. The tub jets were swirling the bubbles from the bubble bath Bella was pouring into the water, steam fogging the mirror and the scent of rose filling the air.

Bella's hair was piled high on her head with a few strands falling around her face already damp from the steam, her flesh flushed from the heat of the water. She was stunning. "Are you going to join me?" she asked giving me a smile that took my breath away.

I reached down, grabbed the hem of my shirt and pulled it over my head. I watched as Bella watched me strip my clothes, first my shirt then my jeans leaving me bare before her. Bella's eyes raked over me, getting darker with desire as she looked at me. I took the few steps to the tub and stepped into the water as Bella rose from her seat to stand in front of me.

She wordlessly reached down and lifted a sponge, wringing the water out over my bare chest. Her touch was so soft I almost didn't feel it, as she moved to stand behind me and did the same thing. She placed a kiss in the center of my shoulder blades before coming back to stand in front of me. She never said a word as she walked into me, her hand on my chest forcing me to step backwards until I was sitting on the wrap around seat. Still silent she straddled my lap and guided me inside her. Both of us moaned as she took my length into her warm body. No words were spoken as she started gently rocking into me and we stared into each other's eyes. Bella reached down, taking my hands in hers and settling them on her hips. Letting go, she reached up and wrapped her arms around my neck as she continued to move against me.

Her rhythm was slow and purposeful, our bodies connecting as her hips moved in circles taking me inside her as deep as possible. The only sound was the water filling the tub, slowly encompassing our joined bodies. Bella leaned into me licking my lips, short little strokes of her tongue across my slightly parted lips but never kissing me. She licked a path from my jaw to my ear, as her hands raked through my hair. I let one of my hands leave her hips and ghost up her sides until it landed on her breast. I caressed her nipple, watching as it pebbled before my eyes. _Perfectly pink._

I let my hand move to her other breast, and the hand on her hip tightened ever so slightly as Bella changed the direction of the circles she was making over my body. When the water reached just above our connected centers Bella reached behind me pushing a button, and the faucet turned off. Her circles stopped as she began short, powerful thrusts tilting her herself up and into me. I released her breast and let my hand go back to her hip. I gripped her hips and helped her thrust into me harder with each pass, the rhythm slow but strong. It felt so good I was having a hard time keeping my eyes open.

I was getting close and I could tell Bella was as well. Her face was an awesome sight as her orgasm approached. She leaned into me taking my lips for the first time and giving me a soul searing kiss as her body tightened around mine, pulsing and gripping me. I fell over the edge, both of us moaning into each other's mouths. Bella broke our kiss and pulled back looking at me, her eyes shining like glass. "I love you," she said then gently lifted herself from me and submerged herself into the water leaving only her face and hair dry. Then she pulled me into the water and sponged my back and shoulders until I was equally slick with water.

I turned to face her, pulling her into me and kissing her with everything in me. "I love you too," I told her as I pulled back and reached for the towels on the edge of the tub.

I wrapped a towel around my waist and pulled Bella up. I wrapped the other towel around her and helped her step out of the tub. We walked back into the sleeping area. I lay against the headboard with Bella beside me as I pulled the supplies Old Quil had given us from our bag.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"Yes."

_**6 Hours Earlier**_

"_Seth, Bella the spirit journey is tradition when a couple has celebrated their marking in ceremony," Old Quil told us. "This is peyote. It is believed to trigger deep states of introspection and insight as if you are in a dreamlike state, a spiritual enlightenment. We as Elders and Council to the pack believe the bond the two of you share is a deep spiritual bonding. We hope the ancestors will come to you and share their knowledge." _

"_How exactly does this work?" Bella asked. _

"_It is not for us to know, the spirits will decide what to show you, "Old Quil told her._

The memory faded as I looked at Bella. "Baby, I think maybe we should wait until we get to Yellowstone before we do this," I told her. I wasn't sure why I felt like that but knew enough to trust my instincts.

"Okay," Bella simply said cuddling up next to me, my body curling around hers as we fell asleep.

I woke up to the smell of bacon and an empty bed beside me. Raising my head I could see Bella standing at the door as a cart was pushed inside our room with several dishes on top of it. I watched Bella sign the receipt and then turn to face me pushing the cart farther towards the bed. "Good Morning Fiancé," she smiled, making me smile.

I scooted so my back was against the headboard. Bella set several dishes on the empty side of the bed and walked around to my side. She put two glasses of orange juice on the bedside table then climbed up and straddled my lap. She looked so cute, her hair was piled high on her head again and she was wearing a huge fluffy bathrobe. "Nice robe," I told her playing with the tie.

"I think I might jank this. I love it, it's so soft." She ran her hand along her arm making me laugh. "So I was thinking, we could have a nice breakfast then take a long shower using up all the hot water since we probably won't feel hot water again until we get home. Then we can head out," she said, looking at me and biting her lip.

"I think that sounds perfect," I told her leaning into her and giving her a kiss.

Bella reached to the covered dishes beside her and handed me a plate of eggs, bacon, hash browns, and toast. "It's good but not as good as your cooking," I told her honestly.

"I think you're biased," she said, smiling and feeding me a piece of bacon from her own plate.

"I think we should get rid of our table and chairs," I told her loving our seating arrangements. It was not sexual but felt very intimate.

"Hmm maybe," she said grinning and placing a simple kiss on my lips between bites. We finished our breakfast, piled the dishes back on top of the cart, and wheeled it to the hallway. Packing up everything we wouldn't be using for the day, we headed to the bathroom to make use of the hot water for what would probably be the last time for more than a week.

It was an open shower with no doors to get steamy and no annoying shower curtains. The shower itself was huge, all marble, and there were eight showerheads surrounding us, even from above on the ceiling. This was a Man's Shower, I thought, as I turned the water on as hot as Bella would be able to stand. Stepping into the hot water with the spray hitting me from all directions, any tension that might have been in my body was quickly soothed, my muscles relaxing instantly under the water massage. Oh how I loved this shower. I loved it even more when Bella stepped into it. Her skin instantly flushed from the heat, and her body water slicked, her wet hair clinging to her back.

Bella reached for her shampoo, and poured it in her hands. "That's new; it's not your usual strawberry."

"I thought I'd try something different, do you like it?" she asked.

"I love it, you smell like birthday cake," I told her licking my lips on impulse as the scent seeped into my pores. I planned to wash Bella's hair for her. She loved it when I did, but looking at her all wet with bubbles sliding down her body and between her breast left me standing there staring.

She rinsed the soap from her hair before I moved a muscle. "Babe, can you pass me the body wash?" Bella asked with an amused smirk as she looked at me still frozen in place.

"Uh, yeah," I said reaching for the bottle. I saw Bella grab her purple loofah ready to squeeze the matching birthday cake liquid on it.

"You don't need this," I told her as I took the loofah from her and poured the body wash into my hand. I rubbed my hands together to make the liquid suds up. I skimmed Bella's back with the soap loving how my hands glided over the silk of her skin.

Bella's soft moans had my blood boiling. I glided my hands from her back to her front, my hands smoothing over her breast. "Seth." Bella moaned my name as I massaged her flesh with my soapy hands. Her head lolled back with the creamy skin of her throat exposed. I wanted her throat but my wolf said no, so I licked and kissed along that delicious expanse of skin instead.

Any thoughts I had of prolonging our torture before allowing relief faded. I lifted Bella up, her legs wrapping around my waist and plunged into her instantly feeling complete. Bella's arms were around my neck, her legs tightly wrapped around my waist and my hands cupping her ass as I slid in and out of her body. "Seth, more…" she moaned into my neck.

I stepped out of the shower, walked to the vanity and sat Bella on the stacked towels she had laid out and thrust into her over, and over again. My hands gripped at her hips pulling her body to me as I pushed mine into her. "Seth… "Bella moaned her body clamping down and milking me of my release. Pulling my body from hers, I leaned into her and kissed her hard, thoroughly relishing in everything that was 'us.'

We stepped back into the shower and quickly cleaned ourselves up, then dressed, grabbed our bags and headed for the elevator. As we watched the numbers light up as we passed each floor descending down to the lobby Bella wrapped her arms around my waist. Checkout was fast and easy and within a few minutes, we were in the truck and headed to our campsite to start our spirit journey and maybe get answers to questions we never asked. Bella and I did not care if there was hidden meaning in our bond. We could care less that the others deemed our sex life excessive. We were just us, Seth and Bella.

"Do you know who you're going to ask to be your bridesmaids and all that stuff?" I asked, needing to know how many of the guys I should pick.

"Leah will be my maid of honor, and I kind of want to ask my friend Angela. We haven't seen each other since right after graduation but we email a few times a week. She was really my only friend from Forks and she was the only one who never gave up on me when I went all zombie after Edward. Then there's Emily and Kim, uhg I don't want a huge wedding but I don't want to not include them either ya know," she said. "Do you think having four attendants makes it too big?"

"No, it's our wedding we can do whatever we want," I told her, squeezing her hand.

"Who are you going to ask?"

"I'm going to ask Brady to be my best man, Sam, Jared and Paul," I told her. "I can't wait. I want to be able to call you my wife and have everyone hear it, and everyone recognize it."

"I can't wait either," she said leaning over and kissing my cheek. I heard her yawn and try to cover it with her hand.

"Baby, are you tired?" I asked, knowing she was.

"A little," she said.

"Stretch out and take a nap, I'll wake you up when we stop for gas."

"Thanks, love you." She pecked my lips and laid her head in my lap, her legs stretched across the seat.

Another hour passed as I drove through the countryside, enjoying the sound of Bella's beating heart. Her scent was heavy in the small cab of the truck and my hand rested on her cheek. I remembered when I first phased I was so freaked out, it seemed like nothing was real and yet I had to pretend that everything was ok. My sister phasing was enough for everyone to worry about without me adding to it with my own fears. The wolf came easy for me, but it was hard to be inside so many of their heads and see everyone's thoughts. When I imprinted on Bella everything clicked into place and I finally understood why I had been chosen. Now I couldn't imagine any kind of life that didn't allow her to be mine.

I was pulled from my thoughts by the overwhelming feeling to pass our exit and go in an entirely different direction. "Bella, babe wake up, I need to talk to you," I said gently running my hands through her hair.

"I'm up." She shot up so fast she made me laugh. As soon as Bella was awake enough to hold a conversation, I pulled over to the side of the road and turned off the truck.

"Seth is everything okay?" she asked looking worried.

"Yeah babe it's just the closer we get to our exit the more I feel like we should go in a different direction," I told her not entirely understanding why I had the feeling.

"Well I don't think you should ignore it, I mean if you're feeling pulled into any direction you should follow it. I trust you and I don't care where we go as long as we are together. Besides maybe it's the spirit journey taking us where we need to go," she said.

"You're perfect you know that. Thank you," I told her honestly.

"Let's see where we end up, it will be like an adventure," she told me laughing. "But uh I do need to stop at the next exit."

"Do you have to pee?" I asked tickling her.

"Yes, so don't do that I'm going to pee in my pants," she squealed.

"Ah baby, you didn't say uncle," I teased skating my hands over her sides, right above her hip. I knew was her spot.

"Ahh…" She laughed, thrashing around trying to get out of my grasp. Bella jumped and landed nearly on top of me. Suddenly the laughter stopped and I crashed my mouth to hers forgetting we were on the side of a major interstate, forgetting that we were in a small truck. All I could think of was her sweet mouth moving with mine, well until I heard a tap on my window.

I pulled away and looked at my window to see a Police Officer, and felt Bella instantly blush. I rolled the window down trying not to laugh I mean the whole thing was hilarious. I was a wolf with super senses and I got busted on the side of the road kissing my girl. The pack was going to have a field day.

"Sir?" I greeted.

"I need to see license and registration. Miss. I'll need to see your license as well," he said, sounding stern but looking amused.

"Babe my wallet is in the glove box," I told her.

"Son, can you tell me what you're doing?" he asked taking our licenses from me.

"Well we stopped to go over a change in routes and got distracted," I told him figuring honesty was the best policy. All of a sudden, the officer started laughing; I mean nearly falling over holding his sides cracking up.

"Tell me, how are old Charlie and Harry doing these days?" he asked.

"You know our dads?" Bella asked.

"Sure do, went to the Academy with Charlie and take a fishing trip once a year with him, Harry and Billy Black." He grinned.

"Oh lord we are never going to live this down," Bella groaned. "So you mean five hours away from home, we get caught by the one cop who knows both our dad's?" she asked incredulously.

"Fraid so," he said still chuckling. "Tommy Hayes." He shook both our hands. "Alright you two, no more distractions on the interstate," he said handing our licenses back. "Tell Charlie, Harry, and Billy I say hello, will ya? Seems we have some catching up to do on our next trip." He shook his head.

"How about we invite you to the wedding and you can catch up sooner than later," I told him.

"Wedding?" he asked looking at us.

"November. We're young but we love each other," I told him looking at Bella.

"I married my wife when I was 17 that was 24 years ago," he told us smiling. "You two have a good day. I'll see you in November." He waved as he walked back to his patrol car.

I pulled back onto the interstate after Tommy drove past waving again with a huge grin on his face. "How long before the cell rings?" Bella asked laughing.

"Not long," I told her smirking.

"Okay now I really have to pee," Bella said bouncing her leg.

"Sure thing baby, there should be an exit coming up," I told her resting my hand on hers. An hour and three exits with nothing later we found a truck stop straight out of a horror movie.

"Babe this place is awful," I told her.

"I can't wait any longer and I have a big strong wolf with me so it will be fine," Bella said, wincing as she spoke she had to use the restroom so bad.

"Ok," I told her and pulled in the parking lot. "Come on babe, let's find you a restroom." I pulled Bella into my side and walked into the ancient looking gas station.

"Oh thank god," Bella sighed seeing the sign for the ladies room.

"Feel better?" I asked as Bella walked out of the restroom.

"Yes you have no idea," she said nearly moaning, making me laugh.

"Look," I told Bella pointing to the 'welcome to Idaho' sign.

"And the adventure begins," she laughed. "Any idea where we're going?"

"Nope, just feels like we're on the right track," I told her.

"Okay," she said kissing my cheek. Bella fell asleep again a couple hours later as we crossed into Montana.

This was it. The pull I'd felt to keep driving and ignore the maps and the reservations we had made finally stopped tugging. Looking around as I pulled the truck over, we were truly in the middle of nowhere. There was snow, lots of snow and I could feel my lungs expand from the crisp air of the higher altitude. It was cold but not too cold for Bella, well not with my 108.9 body next to her.

I knew we were somewhere in Glacier National Park, but we were certainly not on any designated paths or approved camping grounds. Hell, I wasn't even sure how we made it up the road with all the snow. But it felt right and I had to believe there was a reason even if I did not understand it.

"Bella honey, wake up," I said stroking her cheek. Bella yawned and stretched sitting up and looking out the window.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"I don't really know, but this is the place we need to be," I told her.

"Well let's get this show on the road," she said smiling.

"Alright my little adventurer." I laughed as we both got out of the truck. "I think we should go through those trees until we find a spot that calls to us."

Billy had talked me into taking a sled of sorts. I was thankful for that now considering we were nowhere near civilization. I would need to carry all our supplies and there was no way I was leaving Bella to wait while I did that. I pulled the sled out of the back of the truck and loaded it with the supplies. "Ok let's get you bundled up," I told Bella pulling out the snowsuit I bought.

"Don't you think you're going a little overboard?" She huffed as I pulled the scarf around her neck.

"Nope," I told her stealing a kiss. "Do you want to ride, I have no idea how deep the snow will be or how long we're going to be hiking until we find the right spot."

"Not yet, but I promise to tell you if it gets to be too much," she told me.

"Ok, let's go." I said as we made our way into the snow-blanketed forest. We had been walking for about a half hour and the snow was deep, when Bella finally relented and got onto the sled.

"You now if you phased I could pretend we were mushing," she said cracking up. I couldn't help it and started laughing.

"Only you Bella," I said looking at her, her eyes shiny with laughter. We 'mushed' another two miles before I finally felt like we found the perfect spot, a little clearing beside the forest with the river next to it. We certainly weren't going to be swimming but being near a river seemed like a good idea.

"I've never seen a real tipi before, let alone been in one," Bella said watching me set it up.

"Every Elder's family has one, passed on from father to son for generations," I told her.

"It's amazing to think of the stories this tipi must be a part of," She said looking at it with a new awe.

"Yeah, it is," I told her, loving her even more in that moment because she just 'got it.'

We unpacked the supplies we would need immediately and left everything else in coolers or plastic containers.

"Bella is that an inflatable pool?" I asked.

"Yep," she said happily.

"Uh babe, why did you bring a blow up pool?" I asked.

"Bath tub." She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Honey, it's going to be too cold for you to sit in water in the middle of the snow," I told her.

"I bought a pup tent so the pool can go in there with a heater," she explained.

"You are a genius," I told her.

"Yeah well I couldn't come up with a plan for a bathroom, but I did buy a camping porta-potti from Newton's before we left," she said.

I could only shake my head and grin. Once the tipi was set up I started making our bed inside. It was more like a nest of blankets and pillows. "This is incredible," Bella said stepping inside.

"It's pretty humbling," I told her. "I'm going to start the fire so it can get warm in here." I unpacked the dry firewood we brought with us. Another hour and everything was unpacked, and set up. Bella even had a pot of soup heating on the cook fire. "Babe that smells so good," I told her already able to smell her chicken stew.

"Your mom and I made a bunch of stews, soups, and casseroles that would be easy to heat up over a fire," she told me.

"So I won't starve out here in the wilderness," I teased.

"Nope not my wolf," she said wrapping her arm around me.

"It will probably take at least an hour to heat up the soup, come on let's get out of the cold," I told her, pulling her close and making our way to the tipi. I pulled my boots off, watching as Bella did the same. I lay down and snuggled Bella close to me.

"It's so good knowing you don't have to leave to patrol or that no one from the pack is going to bang on our door," Bella said lacing her hand with mine.

"Yes it is we should try to get away at least for a weekend more often," I agreed.

"Deal."

"I've been talking to Sam. I want to start picking up some hours with him. His owning the construction company means we can work around patrol and school schedules. What do you think?" I asked.

"I think if you want to you should, plus the elementary is hiring a library assistant and I was going to see what you thought about it. It's only four hour a day so I wouldn't have to drop any of my classes," she said.

"I think it sounds great, especially the part where you don't need to drop classes," I told her.

"It's only 20 hours a week and I'll still get to stop and have lunch with you," she said. "Hungry?"

"Aren't I always?" I said laughing. "I love your cooking," I moaned over a spoonful of Bella's chicken stew.

"I'm glad, you're kind of stuck with it," she laughed.

After we ate and cleaned up, we got ready to sleep our first night in the tipi. "Are you ready for this?" I asked pulling out the peyote Old Quil had given us.

"I am," she said snuggling into my side.

We each chewed the buttons. The taste was not good but not as bitter as we had been warned about. "What now?" Bella asked.

"I have no idea," I told her honestly. Old Quil said the experience was of a dreamlike state so maybe we had to be asleep. Hell, like the marking maybe he didn't really know either.

"I love you Bella, so much," I told her, kissing her lips as we pulled the blankets over us and settled in for the night.

_Holy Shit! _Was the only thought in my head as I woke up in my wolf form with Bella snuggled up against my belly, my paws over her body, as my arms had been when we fell asleep.


	31. Chapter 31 Whispering Spirits Prt 2

**Betas: Tayjay & Jusobele**

* * *

**CH.31 Whispering Spirits- Prt2 - Council**

**Immediately after Seth and Bella left to begin their journey. (From Ch.29 Celebrate)**_**-**__"Well Charlie how about we sit down and discuss your first bit of council information." Billy said._

**Charlie's Pov**

I walked back to the bonfire and took my seat. I looked around at my friends, the same friends I had known for 30 years who were now my family. Young men, I had known since their birth, watching as they grew into the men before me, never knowing the immense weight they carried on their too young shoulders. I looked at the women that stood beside these men, wondering of the strength it must take to endure the uncertainties that the magic surrounding them brought into their lives. I had become a part of the magic and the legends; I had been trusted with secrets and honored with a role in each of their lives, in the lives of their people. I Charlie Swan was a humbled man.

"It's a lot to take in," Sue said walking up to stand next to me.

"It is," I told her, not having the words to say anything else.

"Charlie, my son went from a 15 year old boy on the football team to a grown man, and essentially married all before he could legally drive. My daughter became the first female shifter in history. Trust me when I tell you, I understand how hard all of this is." Sue patted me on the back as she took a seat next to me.

"Let's bring this meeting to a start," Old Quil announced as he too took a seat around the fire. I watched as Harry rolled Billy's chair over and then sat beside Sue, Sam taking his place next to Billy and Emily next to him. Around the circle it went until everyone was seated in what felt like a ranking system.

"Charlie, as a council member within the pack you will be involved in decisions that we make to better the pack. You will offer counsel to pack members and will be a vital part of the inner circle. You were chosen for your loyalty, friendship, and acceptance. You are an honorable man and our pack will greatly benefit having you on their side," Billy said.

The son-of-a-bitch was determined to make me cry like a fool. "Thank you," I said and from the smirk on his face, he knew what he had done.

I watched Paul grab a beer and take a long pull from the bottle.

"This is one of the things we wanted to explain." Harry gestured to Paul, and I could see they had been looking for my reaction. I never made a big deal of the kids drinking but I couldn't say it didn't bother me either. I was a cop.

"Charlie, we can't get drunk, well not as far as we can tell and believe me we have tried. Mostly it relaxes us and makes us feel normal. We spend our days and our nights patrolling the lands, and occasionally hunting and killing vampires. When we come back home the only thing we really want is to feel like we are still the same guys we were before all this happened. A beer or two helps with that," Sam told me.

It made sense, and even if it went against the cop in me I could understand the need to feel normal in this world. I nodded to Billy to let him know I understood.

"OK onto the next topic," Old Quil said.

"The only guide we have to help the pack are the Histories from the packs that came before us. We are finding out that they are less than accurate. This makes recording the information we learn from this our largest, and youngest pack in History all the more important. With the need to record the happenings of the pack and its members, we have knowledge about our children and their private lives that no parent would or should have. It's an embarrassing (often more for us than them) fact," Harry told me.

"We're talking about Bella and Seth aren't we?" I asked knowing the answer already.

Sue smiled at me, "It's different the way moms see sons and dads see daughters. The first time the council sat with Bella and Seth I wanted to hide under the couch. There are some things a mom just does not want to know. My heart ached for poor Bella; I just kept thinking of how I would have felt if I had had to sit before Harry's parents and divulge such private information. I cringed, I got sick, and then I realized if I could laugh about it, it wasn't so bad. It made things easier for me, and for Bella. Charlie, the truth is, after you get past the fact that we're talking about our own children some of this stuff is hilarious," Sue told me patting me on the arm.

"Well, I'm at least glad I've been introduced to certain knowledge in the last couple of weeks. I mean what could be worse than broken beds and ceiling mirrors," I said putting on my big boy Chief of Police briefs.

"Here!" Sam said handing me a beer trying to cover his laugh.

_Well shit_, I thought.

"Sam," Billy nodded for him to start.

"Charlie, I know we've explained the imprint to you and the marking but I want to explain it from a wolf's perspective," Sam offered. "That way when we start the actual meeting you can have an idea of why we're having a meeting specifically about Bella and Seth."

"Ok," I told him, nervous about everything I would no doubt be learning.

"Imprinting is a gift from the Ancestors. It's their way of giving the wolf his or her perfect mate. It centers them in a way nothing else could or would. Each imprint and their wolf are each other's perfect half. We exist because they do, we sense each other, we orbit around our imprint. They are what give us the strength to endure the wolf." Sam spoke with a voice filled with an otherworldly wisdom.

"We as a pack believe there is something much deeper going on with Bella and Seth's imprint than any of us know how to explain. The bond the two of them share is beyond anything described in our books, or anything anyone else has experienced. We have several reasons for believing the way we do. The first is Bella herself, Bella has been able to know things that we cannot explain and are not typical of an imprint," Sam explained.

"Sam, may I?" Leah asked.

"Sure," Sam told her smiling.

"Charlie, you and dad have been friends for a long time so I know you're aware that Sam and I had at one time been together," she said.

I nodded letting her know that I had indeed been aware of that fact.

"We dated all throughout high school, and then he disappeared. We know, now, he had phased but at the time not even the Elders knew what happened to him. When he came home, he was different but we became engaged even with me not knowing of the wolf. Emily is mine and Seth's cousin and she came down to help with wedding arrangements. The second Sam saw her, he imprinted, only I didn't know what had happened. I thought they both betrayed me and to say I turned into a bitch would be the understatement of the century," she said shaking her head.

"I hated them, and was furious with mom and dad because by them supporting Sam and Emily, I felt betrayed by them as well. When I phased it was another blow." Leah offered a small smile to Emily who was looking at her with a sad smile.

"I was the first and only female wolf in our Histories. I have no idea if I will be able to have children and until I imprinted on Brady we didn't even know if I would be able to do that. Knowing the truth about Sam and Emily didn't help, because even though I knew they did not betray me like I thought it still hurt and to make matters worse I had to see inside Sam's head how much he loved her. It was hard and I did everything in my power to make sure everyone suffered along with me," she told me.

"All any of us (except Jake) knew of Bella was she dated the leech. To say I was not her biggest fan would be an understatement. When Seth imprinted on Bella, I liked her right away, but more than that she felt like my sister much to the shock of everyone." She laughed and I could see the guys nodding.

"I was coming home from Patrol one day; I heard Bella and Embry in the kitchen talking. He was explaining the Sam/Emily/Leah triangle. He told her not to look at me with pity because I hated it, and I did. There is nothing worse than seeing people look at you with pity in their eyes, even if you know they mean well, it's a reminder of your loss and it deepens the wound." Leah admitted.

"That's when I heard Bella explain to Embry that she felt like I had imprinted on her just as Seth did, as a sister because she loved me as her sister from the beginning. Then she told him she didn't pity me, she admired me. She said she didn't believe I was a fluke or that any of us could know if I would or would not have the ability to have children. Bella told him I must have been chosen for a reason. Charlie, no one had ever looked at my phasing like that, I'd always been the anomaly and here was Bella a non- Native, she didn't grow up with the legends saying and believing that I was a wolf because the Ancestors saw something in me. It was the first time I had ever felt proud to be what I am." Leah looked up at me, and I could see in her eyes just how much my Bells' words meant to her.

"When I made it home, we talked about the whole kid issue because no one ever wants to talk about it, but she did. She told me she believed that I would be able have children but if I couldn't, she would carry a child for me. She heals people Charlie; she takes broken souls and puts them back together without even knowing she's doing it. So yes, I think Seth imprinting on Bella has far more meaning than we understand. She healed me when no one else had." Leah finished, and I knew I was not going to make it through this my first council meeting without shedding a few tears.

I could see both Harry and Sue wiping tears, and the pack looking down. I had a feeling not everything Leah just said had been known to all.

"We were at Seth's when Leah imprinted on Brady. Seth and Bella came walking down stairs and Seth introduces Bella to him. She starts asking him twenty questions and decides we're over due for a slumber party," Shy Embry picked up where Leah had left off.

"She makes a deal with me that if I'll finish Leah's patrol she'll keep Seth from killing me," Quil took over the tale from Embry.

"Yeah, you deserved a broken nose for that stunt," Embry snorted.

"Maybe," Quil laughed.

"So, Quil leaves and Bella meets Leah at the door and drags her downstairs. When they come up Bella is bouncing and introduces Brady and Leah and just like slow motion Seth, me, and Embry watch Leah imprint. Bella knew. How we have no idea but she did," Jake finished telling the story.

It was an odd thing to witness the pack together like this. Even in the casual atmosphere they worked together. I thought listening as each boy seamlessly began telling the story of Seth and Bella where the other left off.

Sam grabbed another beer, "To go along with what Leah just explained, and what Jake and Embry just told you, when the incident with Will happened I was at my house with Emily, Leah and Brady. Before we knew anything was wrong, Leah and Brady both tensed up and were out the door before I had the full story. Neither of them should have been able to sense that, but they did."

"Normally no male would have been able to get near Bella without Seth taking him apart, not even you Charlie, yet he asked Brady to guard her. Seth's wolf sees Brady as Bella's sister just as he sees Leah as her sister, it's only possible if Leah does in fact have a sister imprint with Bella." Sam told me.

"There's nothing in the books to explain it," Harry told me.

"My scars, like Leah with the child issue no one talks about them but we all know they're there. Bella asked me one day why I never wore my hair up, and when I motioned to my face, she rolled her eyes and pulled the rubber band that is always on her wrist off and proceeded to put my hair up. She looked at me and said… _Now everyone can see your pretty eyes._

"Then she went back to making lunch. It didn't take my scars away but that simple gesture told me that she really did not see them, and that they are not the only thing people see when they look at me. Leah's right, she does heal people." Emily told us earning more tears from our group.

"We could say it's Bella's nature to be kind, and it is, but, it's deeper than that. She makes people feel whole where they didn't before, its things like this that lead us to believe Bella and Seth imprinting serves a higher purpose. We just don't know what it is. There are examples like this, and then there are the more uh private matters," Billy told me.

"This is the part where you try to picture someone else's kids we're talking about," Sue told me handing me a beer.

_I can do this_, I told myself. "Ok, let's get this over with." I pulled the cooler next to me making Billy and Harry laugh.

Billy nodded toward Sam, "After Seth marked Bella, he told us he always knew he would; that he had been fighting it from the very first time he kissed her. I can tell you Charlie that Jared and I, being the oldest wolves and the first to imprint, do not feel the need to mark Emily or Kim. While the thought of marking our mates crosses our mind, our wolves have not demanded it as Seth's did."

"The unusual thing is he felt the need to do it before he ever claimed her. Then he not only marked her once but twice and before we could hold the council meeting, Bella had a third mark. Nowhere in our books does it describe multiple markings, and honestly, I have no idea how many times she has been marked at this point. The last solid number I knew was eight.

"There has to be a reason that his wolf has felt the need to mark her as much as he has. We just don't know what it is," Sam told me passing me another beer.

"Seth bites her throat and I don't mean a little nibble. I mean full on K-9 teeth imbedded in her throat. The first time I saw it in his head I didn't know what to think and ended up with a broken nose and jaw complements of Seth and Leah," Sam said rubbing his jaw.

"The BBQ?" I asked.

"Yes. Harry, Sue, Old Quil, Billy, Jared, Leah, and I have seen it in person the night that the rez shine made its way into Bella's hands. It was surreal to see and not even close to what has been in his head. Bella bites him too; of course, it is much different as she doesn't have K-9's but she is drawing blood nonetheless. When we brought it up at the now infamous council meeting, they both said it was instinctual and it was much more spiritual than sexual."

"Charlie, we cannot find anything in the books to explain it, and none of us have that desire. We know they are exchanging blood and while it may be only small amounts we have to believe it serves a purpose; again we just don't know what it is yet," Sam explained.

"Then there are their silent conversations, they seem to be able to know what the other is thinking or feeling simply by looking at each other. It's kind of creepy," Embry said laughing.

"We watched them make breakfast one morning and they moved like a choreographed dance," Harry said shaking his head.

"I can tell you that is not a typical imprint thing; Sam is always in my way in the kitchen," Emily laughed.

"Don't forget the night of Brady's welcome bonfire," Jake said, making him, Quil, Embry and Paul squirm and shake their heads.

"What's a welcome bonfire and what do Bella and Seth have to do with it?" I asked.

"Charlie, remember we Natives have certain beliefs that you pale faces might not have," Billy told me chuckling. "When we welcome a new brother or sister into the pack we hold a welcome bonfire. We retell the legends and we celebrate in the exact customs of our ancestors the protectors that came before us. We pass around a peace pipe, and allow the spirits to enter into us through the smoke," he explained.

"You get high?" I asked.

"Yes, but it does have a spiritual meaning for us. It is how our ancestors celebrated the welcoming of each new pack member. The herb is blessed," Old Quil told me.

"Anyway, we had bets on whether Bella would participate because well she's your daughter plus none of us could see her doing it. She did, all I can really say is half of us will never be able to smoke up without needing a cold shower. The crazy thing is they were not doing anything I mean not even kissing. It's like that with them, they can sit beside each other and do nothing but hold hands and the room feels like it's on fire," Jake told me.

"There are just too many things to be coincidences. One or two we could write off as being an especially strong bond, but there are simply too many things that we cannot explain, and appear to be much deeper than we have the ability to understand. Our ancestors teach us that there is a reason for everything and we must always pay attention," Billy continued.

"We are hoping the Ancestors will give Seth and Bella some of the answers while they are on their Spirit Journey," Sue told me patting my arm.

"We know it's uncomfortable to know these personal things about Bella but we needed you to understand why it's important we know them." Harry glanced at Leah while he spoke. He too would have to know certain things about his daughter that like me he would rather not know.

"Now that the serious stuff is over with I vote for some funny Seth and Bella stories," Emily said throwing me a life raft and a smile.

"Well, my sister has to be the most stubborn person to ever live," Leah started, grinning. "Those damn converse she loved so much that were falling apart, I'm not kidding she put duck-tape on the bottom to keep her toes from coming out yet she refused to buy new ones. Seth threw them away then spent three days helping her 'look' for them before he told her with sympathy they would just have to buy a new pair," Leah told us laughing.

"Didn't she 'lose' that old ratty sweatshirt, the ones with the holes in the sleeves too?" Kim asked laughing.

"Yeah, Seth walks into the house one day with a black garbage bag and puts it in our trash can. He looks at me and says… "I was never here, you never saw me.' Then leaves and searched the beach where we had the bonfire the night before with Bella looking for the ratty thing," Jake told us, cracking me up.

"She will not let him spend money on herself, drives the guy crazy. He has to get devious and sneaky to get her anything," Brady said shaking his head.

"She's always been like that," I told them, laughing at how frustrating she can be.

"Come on Charlie you can stay in Seth's old room," Harry told me after we'd sat around the bonfire telling stories about the kids which quickly turned into stories of him, me and Billy when we were young. I was glad Bella was gone for those.

I woke up to the smell of coffee and made my way downstairs. Harry and Sue's house was already filled with pack and imprints, with Billy and Old Quil thrown in. I sat down with a cup of coffee just looking at the scene in front of me; the house was overflowing with bodies. I really did miss having Bells at home with me.

"Think there's any left overs in their fridge?" Jake asked.

"What?" he asked, seeing us all look at him. "Oh, come on, you can't tell me none of you haven't thought about checking."

I could see Paul and Embry smirk, obviously having thought the same thing.

"I'm going to go look," Jake said heading towards the basement.

"You stay out of their apartment," Sue scolded but Jake was already down the stairs. He came back cracking up.

"What?" Paul asked.

"Seth left us a note, taped to the locked door," Jake laughed.

_**Stay out of our apartment, you slobs are not messing up what Bella works hard to keep nice. And NO, there are no leftovers in the fridge. Get your own wife.**_

_**Seth**_

"What are you looking so smug about?" Jake asked Old Quil who sat in the chair looking like the cat who ate the canary.

"Nothing," he said clearly full of shit.

"What are you hiding?" Billy asked the grouch.

"Not hiding a thing," he said, about to stroke out from trying to keep himself from laughing. Jake got up and walked over to him and started sniffing, then stepped back and looked at him.

"She left you food," Jake accused.

"She sure did. I even got a coconut pie," Old Quil said licking his lips and patting his stomach. Jake was grumbling making Billy snort through his laughter.

"Charlie, come give me a hand," Harry yelled. Walking toward the garage. I walked in to see him pulling out big pans of something from the extra fridge they kept in there.

"Bells," I said smiling.

"Yeah she left these for us, now is a good time to pull them out before the boys break in to Old Quil's to see if they can find any crumbs," Harry chuckled. "Now watch and see how long it takes Leah to fly down the stairs, this is her favorite dish that Bella makes," he said as he carried three trays of something that smelled delicious even raw as I carried three trays myself.

One minute and 46 seconds found Leah flying down the stairs yelling Bella's name. "They're still gone but she left us a little something," Sue told her.

"Oh man I think I could eat all six trays," Leah said looking at the uncooked trays of food in front of her and nearly moaning.

"Leah, you better learn to cook, you and Brady are going to starve when Seth and Bella move out," Jake told her laughing.

"Nope, we're going to live next to each other and have a connecting garage," Leah replied seriously. Harry just shook his head laughing.

"Don't any of you have your own food?" Leah asked looking around as the entire pack had found their way into the kitchen.

"Do you blame us, the girl can cook," Paul said eyeing the pans that had not been put into the oven yet.

"Half the time Sue and I sit up here and argue about going downstairs and inviting ourselves to dinner," Harry laughed.

"Hell, at least you don't have to sit in the cafeteria with tuna noodles while Seth has left over roast or pork chops," Quil scowled.

"Don't forget the desert; I almost stabbed him with my fork when he pulled out the carrot cake last week," Embry said shaking his head.

"Don't even laugh, your ass gets homemade lunch too, just because you're imprinted with Leah," Jared told Brady who was trying not to crack up.

"Hey what can I say, my sister loves me," Brady grinned.

"The first time Seth came in with his 'lunch box' we were laughing our asses off until he pulled out a container with stuffed chicken, hell even the vegetables looked good." Jake said. "Think she'll let me be her guinea pig for all the new recipes she comes up with?" he asked, making Emily snicker. "What?" Jake asked.

"I don't think her current guinea pig is resigning anytime soon," Emily said making everyone's eyes go big.

"Who?" Jake and Quil asked at the same time.

"You old coot!" Billy hollered laughing. I turned to see Old Quil sitting at the kitchen table with a huge grin on his face.

"That is so unfair," Quil whined making Old Quil crack up.

"Seems fair to me," he said, smacking Quil in the leg with his cane.

"Yeah, for you," Quil grumbled.

"How long has she been feeding you?" Billy asked laughing.

"Since shortly after the first council meeting. She came over with lasagna and the questionnaire she told us she was going to make," Old Quil said laughing.

"She actually made one?" Sam asked grinning.

"She sure did, fed me got me all fat and happy then handed it to me and told me never to upset her Seth again. Then she yelled at me for all the unhealthy food in the house and made me go grocery shopping with her. She's full of fire for such a tiny little thing," he said shaking his head.

"She made you?" Harry asked laughing.

"Have you ever made that little firecracker mad? I would have done anything she said to get her to quit giving me the stink eye," he defended himself, making everyone laugh.

"Yeah, I've been on the receiving end, it's not fun," Sam said grimacing and making Emily snicker.

We were interrupted when the oven timer went off. "Don't move," Sue ordered laughing as she and Emily got up to take the first cooked trays out of the oven.

"Oh man that smells good," Jake said and I think a little drool fell from his mouth.

"I really do hate Clearwater sometimes," Quil said sniffing and diving into the plate of food Sue handed him.

"We know," everyone said at once. I looked around slightly confused.

"Bonehead here has imprint envy," Old Quil told me making me laugh.

"Yeah, how many times has Seth broken your nose now?" Embry asked.

"Seven," Quil said with a big grin.

"Your arm?" Paul asked.

"Twice."

"And your shoulder?" Sam asked him.

"Never broken just dislocated, once," Quil informed us, all the while grinning.

_There was something seriously wrong with that boy,_ I thought.

Emily and Sue finished passing out the plated food, I really missed Bella's cooking. After several moans and grunts of pleasure around the table, and the remaining trays put into the oven we resumed our conversation.

"Why would Seth fight with his pack brother?" I asked wondering how the whole thing worked. I knew the basics but not the inner workings.

"Quil doesn't think before he speaks, and his thoughts are vivid," Embry told me. "It works like this, once a pack member imprints that imprint becomes part of the pack; it's instinctual. Seth imprinting on Bella made her our pack sister, family. Take Leah and Brady out of the equation because that's something entirely different, Sam and Jared have their own imprints so it's not an issue with them either, but for the rest of us, Bella is like a hot stepsister. You know she is hot but you also know never, ever to admit it."

"We all think of her as a sister in terms of protection. We would protect her with our lives as we would Kim and Emily but we're not blind either (well not us single guys). Bella is hot. So you have a hot girl who cooks, hates shopping, and is nice on top of everything. She's every guy's fantasy, and while we may think that, you don't say it unless you want to die… or you're Quil and have a death wish," Embry explained with a blush as both Jake and Paul nodded in agreement.

I think that was the most I'd ever heard Embry speak.

"The fact that she has no idea how hot she is only makes her hotter," Paul said laughing.

"I mean really the girl has no clue," Embry said shaking his head.

I wasn't exactly sure how I felt hearing them talk about my daughter this way.

"Most of us are smart enough to keep our mouths shut and in return Seth ignores our mind slips, after all it's not like we want him to know what we think, we can't help it with the pack mind. Quil on the other hand has verbal diarrhea and doesn't know when to shut up and his mind slips are like mini movies and usually end with snapped bones… HIS," Jake told me.

"So sue me, the girl is like sex on legs carrying a chocolate cake," Quil said. "OUCH! Damn it granddad that's not funny. I'm going to burn that damn thing, you don't even need it." Quil rubbed his head where Old Quil hit him with his cane.

"Sure I do, needed it just now didn't I?" he said.

After all six trays were polished off, Paul and Embry left for Patrol while Kim and Jared left to do something that had Kim all smiles and Jared trying to hide a grimace. The phone started ringing and Harry answered saying a loud Hello followed by him laughing so hard I thought he was going to fall down. Jake and Sam were just shaking their heads and Brady and Leah looked amused. Harry hung up the phone and walked into the living room.

"That was Tommy said he wants to start planning early this year for our fishing trip, suggested we meet up in November to catch up," Harry said laughing again.

"November what…." I started to say. "How in the world does he know?" I asked already shaking my head.

"Seems the kids pulled over to discuss a change in route and got distracted and met Old Tommy who just happened to be the one to interrupt the distraction," Harry said through big guffaws of laughter.

"Oh please tell me it's not as bad as I think," I said, already feeling my face heat up.

"No just a little kiss, he said he didn't even know they were 'distracted' till he got to the window. He originally stopped to see if there was car trouble. He said Bella's face was priceless when he asked them how you and I were doing. Said Bella was mumbling about being five hours from home and finding the only cop who knew both their dads," Harry finished, wiping his brow he was laughing so hard. "Said he'll see us in November that he wasn't about to miss seeing you hand your only daughter over to my son for the world," he laughed.

"So Old Tommy's finally ganna make it down to the rez again?" Billy chuckled.

"Looks like it," Harry grinned.

"Didn't you boys cause enough trouble together when you were younger?" Old Quil asked quirking his brow at us, the way he did when we were kids.


	32. Chapter 32 Whispering Spirits Prt 3

**Betas: Tayjay & Jusobele**

* * *

**CH.32 Whispering Spirits Prt.3**

**(Previously)**_-_

_Holy Shit! Was the only thought in my head as I woke up in my wolf form Bella snuggled up against my belly, my paws over her body, as my arms had been when we fell asleep._

* * *

**Seth's Pov**

How the hell did this happen? I kept thinking. I was afraid to move in case Bella moved and I hurt her. I was afraid she would wake up and freak out; I mean it's not every day you go to sleep next to your fiancé and wake up next to a huge ass hairy beast. _No, this is a dream. Old Quil said the peyote induces dream like states; that is all this is,_ I told myself.

Wake up, wake up, **WAKE UP!** I yelled inside my head.

I must have whined because Bella started stirring. I held my breath (not easy to do when in wolf form) as I watched her turn over and look up at me.

"Morning wolf Seth," she said then sat straight up. "Uh Seth… I love your wolf you know that, but, uh, why did you phase? Is something out there?" she asked looking around.

All I could do was shake my head no, and hope she understood.

"No, nothings out there?" she asked. I nodded.

"Okay, why are you phased?" she asked me. I just shrugged my shoulders. Hell, I didn't know why, I didn't even know how. Are they still considered shoulders while I'm phased I wondered.

"You don't know," she said looking at me. Again, all I could do was shake my head.

"I guess I'll make breakfast," she said getting up. I watched as Bella got up, and pulled on her boots and coat and started making her way out of the tipi. _I guessed I should be glad this was a family size tipi since I was the size of a goddamn horse_, I thought as I squeezed myself through the opening Bella held open for me. This was so fucked up.

"I guess it's a good thing we got everything set up yesterday," Bella said grabbing some firewood. "I don't know if I trust myself with an Axe."

Oh Spirits, Bella with an axe made me cringe, and whine.

"Relax, I'm not going to be yielding the axe anytime soon," she told me laughing. I wondered if she realized she was carrying on a conversation with my wolf like it was completely normal. Sure, she was good with weird but this was weird on a whole other level.

I watched as Bella struck the match lighting the cook fire and sat looking on as she heated a breakfast casserole on the fire. It smelled so freaking good, I might have been drooling.

"I'm going to get dressed while we wait for breakfast to finish," Bella told me as she made her way back inside the tipi. I stuck my head in the opening, and watched as my fiancé peeled layer after layer off only to redress in even more layers.

This was not how I envisioned our Spirit Journey. We were supposed to eat, get naked, play in the snow, get naked, eat, get naked, make a snow house to get naked in. FUCK!

"You hungry?" she asked standing by the fire. I just looked at her. "Yeah, yeah I know. You're always hungry." She laughed as she made our plates.

"Come on we'll eat inside or our food will get cold before we have a chance to eat it," Bella said holding the flap of the tipi open for me. I did not want to eat in front of her. It was one thing to see me in wolf form, but another to watch me eat like I was a fucking golden retriever. That was not something I ever wanted her to see. It's not like there wasn't enough evidence what with the shedding that I was not normal, now I had to eat off a plate on the floor. I just looked at her, I couldn't talk to her. I couldn't even tell her what I was thinking.

"Look at me," Bella said. "I love you, all of you. You do not have to be embarrassed in front of me. I love you Seth, I'm proud of who you are, all of you," she told me. She always knew what I needed to hear. I licked the side of her face then ate my food before she could blink.

"Seth, bad wolf," she said laughing.

_Oh Bella, you freak I love you,_ I thought and wished she could hear me.

"I know you want more," she said picking up our dishes and walking outside. We finished eating breakfast as bizarre as it was. She washed the dishes and I hated knowing that as long as I was stuck in wolf form I couldn't help her.

"Can you not phase back?" she asked after a few minutes. I shook my head no, I could feel that I couldn't there was no sense in trying.

Bella stood up and started walking towards the woods. What the hell was she doing? I ran up to get in front of her to stop her.

Bella rolled her eyes at me, "Seth, I have to pee."

I got out of her way and started walking beside her. "Oh no, you are not going with me while I pee. Go check the area, make sure nothing is there but I am peeing all by myself," she told me.

I didn't know why I felt nervous, if something were out there I was perfectly capable of taking care of it and would have phased wolf to do it, but something about not being able to talk to her had me more on edge than normal.

I made a run around the perimeter and then made my way back to Bella. "All clear?" she asked rolling her eyes. I just yipped at her. How fucked up was my world when I was yipping at my fiancé in order to communicate?

Bella came walking out of the trees, bottle of hand sanitizer gripped in her bare hands. She was going to get frostbite. I watched her as she walked through the snow and she looked graceful. I remembered when she couldn't walk across the floor without tripping, when I marked her she took some of my balance in the exchange. Her clumsiness was always adorable but the fuck me stiletto boots she could wear now were a good trade.

"I want to take a picture of you in wolf form, we don't have any," Bella said as she walked to the tipi. She came out holding her camera, snapped a few pictures and then walked up to me leaning in beside me so her head was next to my massive one and held the camera out and snapped one of us together. Yeah, not the engagement photo I had in mind.

"Ooh I like this one," she said holding the camera so we could look at the pictures she took on the tiny view screen. "I think I want to take a nap," Bella told me. "Come on you can lay with me." She walked back towards the tipi.

I lay down as Bella stoked the fire and pulled her coat and boots off. She did not even give a second thought to snuggling up next to my wolf. _Dear Spirits I love my little weirdo._ She ran her hands through my fur tangling it between her fingers and I couldn't help the purr that came from my chest. _I am a huge ass glorified dog, purring. Oh the irony_, I thought.

I watched her for a long time after her eyes closed and her breathing evened out. I loved her so much sometimes I didn't know what to do with it all, and being with her felt unlike anything I would ever be able to explain. It was as if the moments our bodies were connected, we were a part of each other. It was with that thought, that I fell asleep.

Four damn days, as a wolf, watching Bella do everything. If this was my ancestor's idea of a Spirit Journey I wanted a refund. I wanted to be enjoying our pack free week with no distractions, I wanted to be making love to Bella in the tipi, I did not want to be prancing my furry ass around and howling at the moon.

Bella was taking everything in stride, talking to me, running her hands through my fur (ok, so I did enjoy that) she snuggled into my wolf belly every night. I might have gone crazy not being able to phase back if it weren't for her.

"Seth, I want to try something, can we?" she asked knowing I couldn't say no because I couldn't _say _anything. I cocked my head to the side; we were definitely going to challenge the rest of the pack to a game of charades when we made it home.

"You have to get down on your belly," she told me. I lowered my body down into the snow. "I'm going to get on your back, I want a wolf ride." I turned my head to look at her. Bella climbed on my back, her thighs clamping down on both sides of my wolf body as she gripped onto my fur.

"Ok, I'm ready. Start slow then we can run," she told me.

Sam was going to have a coronary when he saw this in the pack mind; he already thought we were freaky. The thought made me laugh.

I started with a slow pace, then increased it until we were running. "OH MY GOD THIS IS AWESOME!" Bella squealed. It was fun. I wondered why we never thought to do it before? I ran around the open field then took off into the woods. I wanted her to see what it was like when I ran patrol, dodging trees and ducking branches. When we made it back by the tipi, I lowered myself to the ground so Bella could climb off.

"Seth we have to do that again," she said excitedly, then kissed my snout. _Taha Aki, thank you for my Bella_. I sent a little thanks to the Spirits.

"Snow Angel," she said falling down into the snow and waving her hands over the white fluff. I wished I could be lying next to her making a matching snow angel, but I would take getting to see her smile, hear the happiness in her voice. She was beautiful. I stepped over her trapping her body under my massive frame and licked the side of her face then nuzzled my snout into the side of her neck, her scent filling me with peace.

"I wonder," she said as her hands lifted and she started rubbing the underside of my belly. Oh, hell that felt good. "Feel good?" She laughed seeing my wolf eyes roll in the back of my head.

Yep, now I know why dogs nudge you to keep petting them.

"I think I need to try out the bathtub," Bella laughed referring to her makeshift 'tub'. We walked together her hand in my fur to the tipi. "I'm going to turn the Coleman's on in the pup tent to warm it up and start boiling some water," she told me. This was the part I hated, watching her do everything on her own, and not being able to help her.

Four trips back and forth from the cook-fire to the inflatable pool err tub and three pots of snow later she had enough heated water to take a bath. Bella grabbed a couple of towels, a pair of long johns, and her coat and went into the pup tent that was way too small for me to fit inside of. "Give me five minutes and then you can poke your head in," she told me.

I lay on the ground outside, my eyes closed, thinking of how different I thought things would go when we first arrived. "Ok Seth," Bella called and with that I poked my head through the unzipped entrance. This must be what wearing a shock collar felt like, painful.

"Ss…not so bad," she laughed. I could see her flawless creamy skin, her pink nipples that were hard from the chilly air and I whined without thinking. "I know," she said looking at me.

Bella pulled out her travel size shampoos (she would have been a great girl scout if she had been coordinated.) I yipped once; it was way too cold for her to have wet hair.

"I'll wrap a towel around my hair and leave it on all night, I promise," she told me knowing exactly what I was thinking. Bella slinked down in the water wetting her hair, washing it as the soapy bubbles slid down her body.

When Bella had rinsed her hair she pulled a towel and wrapped it then soaped her entire body with that sexy cake smelling body wash. I am almost positive my tongue was hanging out of my mouth. It's a good thing we couldn't show our excitement in wolf form that would be one hell of a red rocket. _Oh dear spirits I have spent too much time in Quil's mind_.

Bella rose out of the water dripping wet and looking so fucking hot I wanted to cry, actually, I think I was. I watched as she dried her body and dressed. She threw on her boots and coat and walked out of the tent, she stepped down on the side of the inflatable pool to allow the water to empty.

We trekked back to the tipi, once inside Bella pulled the towel from her head, and brushed her hair. She smelled so good I greedily inhaled the air around her. When she was tangle free, she wrapped her hair in a new dry towel and pulled her boots off. I laid down, Bella curling up next to me like we had done since our first night here; the week had passed by quickly even if it was the strangest fucking week of my life.

"We're supposed to leave tomorrow," she said and I knew she was wondering if I would be able to phase. So was I.

"As strange as it's been, Seth, I'm glad I got to spend this time with your wolf. I love you, all of you." Bella tangled her hands in my fur as I fitted my head above hers as we drifted to sleep.

I woke up still wolf and had no idea how we were supposed to get home. I was fairly certain people would notice a wolf the size of a horse with its tongue flapping in the breeze as I hung my head out the truck window.

"Morning babe," Bella called as she sat up looking at me and leaning in to kiss my snout. If I lived a hundred years, it would never be long enough to deserve her. We ate breakfast like we had the last four mornings. "I was thinking we could go on a picture seeking expedition," Bella suggested like she was part of Louis and Clark's team.

Bella dressed and grabbed her camera, a bag of jerky a couple fruit bars and a few bottles of water and threw everything into a backpack. "Ready?" She asked. I lowered myself down and she climbed up. We were deep into the woods when we found some caverns. I laid down letting Bella climb off as I knew she would want photos of this place. "Wow! This place is beautiful," Bella said stepping around me as she started taking pictures.

We spent a few hours exploring the woods, Bella taking photos and just spending time with each other. We made it back to the tipi, Bella stoked the fire to keep it warm.

"Lunch?" she asked. I watched, always watching in this form as Bella pulled a pan from our cooler and set it on the grates of the fire. "How does lasagna sound?" Bella asked. My stomach growled. "I guess that's a yes." She laughed.

We played around in the snow while lunch heated, the smells making me drool. I was about to eat the damn tray of lasagna frozen when Bella declared it ready. She ate a small portion and I inhaled everything else. My girl could cook.

I sprawled out in front of the tipi probably looking like a malamute on steroids as Bella washed the dishes on the other side of the tipi, where she set up her 'kitchen.'

All of a sudden, my fur stood on end. I looked around not seeing anything or anyone, I inhaled deeply, and that's when it hit me.

LEECH!

There was no way to tell her anything, give any warnings. Hell, I could not even drag her in the tipi without making noise. I knew the thing couldn't see me from where the scent was approaching from. I was hidden, but Bella was out in the open. My heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest.

I had just risen when I heard it speak. "You smell different," it said. I saw Bella look up and heard as her heart started racing but her face showed no emotion. I started moving on the opposite side of the tipi as not to give myself away.

"I've been told I smell floral to your kind," Bella told it.

"My kind, what do you think my kind is?" it asked and I could hear the amusement in its voice.

"Vampire, immortal, night walker, leech, bloodsucker. Should I go on?" Bella asked.

My girl was fucking brave as shit, and I would yell at her just as soon as I could fucking talk without barking.

"How do you know of my kind?" It wanted to know.

"Oh, you aren't the first pasty sparkly motherfucker I've met," she said. "However you might be the dumbest." Bella answered.

_Oh fuck Baby; please be quiet until I can get to a good ambush spot_, I mentally begged.

"You're funny. Tell me little girl why is it you think I'm a 'dumb sparkly motherfucker'?" it asked laughing. _Clearly, this tick liked to play with its food,_ I thought. Why else would it go through with a conversation?

"Take a deep breath and tell me what you smell?" Bella told it. _Ah baby you are a genius, I am still going to yell at you, but I know what you are doing._

"Interesting, I smell you, and you're right you are floral but it's almost completely masked by wet dog. Why is that?" it asked.

I saw her glance in my direction to see if I was ready. I was.

"My mate," Bella simply said.

"Foolish girl, humans don't have 'mates," it said.

"Are you sure about that?" Bella asked almost tauntingly.

"I'm rather bored, I think I'll snack and run," it said grinning and taking a step towards Bella.

"Remember when I said you were the dumbest vamp I'd ever met?" Bella asked.

"I do," it said, as it took another step closer.

"You're about to find out why," Bella deadpanned. "Meet my mate," she said as I pounced.

I had my jaws around its side before it knew what was happening. I wanted to see Bella but I had to focus.

The fucking thing got its nails in my leg but I was able to flip around and latch onto its shoulder and pull a huge chunk off. It paused just long enough for me to sink my teeth into its back tearing another chunk off its marble flesh. Piece by piece I tore through it until it was down on the ground nearly blending in with the snow.

I finished tearing the bloodsucker to pieces trying to figure out how the hell this week had gone so crazy. I thought I was going to spend an entire week with Bella _alone_, in the wilderness and naked. Nope, I spent the week unable to phase human, unable to kiss her, touch her and most definitely unable to make love to her over and over again like I planned.

How the hell was I going to burn the fucker, I had paws. I turned to look at Bella afraid to see the look of fear on her face. Before I could turn all the way around, I smelled the smoke. I whipped my head in the direction to see Bella tossing chunks of white marble into a fire. I had the most badass imprint ever. I was so going to yell at her, right after I fucked her.

Imprint burning my mortal enemy, HOT!

I quickly gathered the remaining pieces carrying them to the fire, watching the purple smoke fill the air.

How long before our honeymoon? Hell, I needed to check to see if she was still going to want to marry me. It's one thing to snuggle up to me when I'm fluffy and wagging my tail, another after you've watched me rip a marble corpse apart with my teeth.

_Do not be afraid of me_, I chanted as I walked up to her.

"Seth, baby, are you okay?" Bella asked running her hands through my fur, searching for any injuries. I couldn't help the wince that escaped when she ran her hand over my right flank; I knew I'd been scratched. It was already healed but it was a little sensitive.

I finally got the nerve to look into her eyes. _Please baby, do not be afraid of me_, I kept chanting.

She must have seen my own fear as I looked at her, because she reached her hands around my neck hugging me as her fingers dug into my fur. Pulling back, she looked at me.

"Seth Clearwater, I could never be afraid of you. You are my protector, my best friend, my lover and nothing will ever change that. I love you, all of you." She sounded fiercer than I had ever heard her before.

She really was not afraid of me, not any part of me, not even the part of myself I sometimes feared. _You are my protector too; do not ever think you're not,_ I thought, and wished I could tell her.

As soon as the last thought left my mind, I phased finding myself all kinds of naked in the snow. Bella launched herself at me, her mouth claiming mine before I had to time to sit up.

"Bbbabe, a week without a shower I'm filthy and I have to smell," I told her the words coming out of my mouth like poison, but I knew it had to be true.

"I don't care; a week Seth, without you holding me. A week without feeling you, a week without you and me. Make me dirty," she said breathless.

_Snap!_ _Crackle! Pop!_ Something primal and intently animal clicked inside my head. I had Bella in my arms faster than she could blink, ripping at her clothes as I ran us to the tent. Fuck, my entire body lit on fire the only thoughts going through my mind was to taste, claim, and mark as mine.

"**MINE!"**

Her mouth was on mine tasting, and licking. She pulled her mouth from mine, kissing up my neck to my ear. She sucked the lobe into her mouth as she rubbed herself against me. That fucking tipi felt like a hundred miles away.

Finally, I stepped inside laying Bella down on the nest of blankets and just looked at her naked before me. A week without talking to her, without touching her, without feeling her, without tasting her. My mind was in too many places at once. I wanted her legs around my neck as I buried my face in her pussy. I wanted her legs around my waist as I slid her up and down my dick. I wanted her on herhands and knees. I wanted her on top of me bouncing on my cock, and I wanted it all; right the fuck now.

"Look at me." Bella said grabbing my face and making me focus on her. "You can have me every way you want, but right now you need to just fucking have me. I need you!" she said. Fuck me, those were the hottest words ever uttered.

There was no need to check and see if she was ready for me, I could smell her readiness. I grabbed her thighs spreading her like a goddamn Thanksgiving Feast and entered her fast and hard nearly biting through my tongue feeling her surround me.

Bella's back arched off the ground; the guttural moan that slipped from her lips had me roaring. "Fuck!" I growled as her scalding wet heat encased me. "Fuck you feel good!" I yelled as I thrust into her hard, bouncing her tits and watching as her eyes glassed over and her mouth made the sexiest O shape.

Little whimpers gave way to loud moans that turned into heated screams as I pushed harder and deeper inside her.

I could not get deep enough. Every thrust was more powerful than the last trying to submerge myself in all that was Bella. We had had lots of sex, hell it was a running joke with everyone. Wild sex, rough sex, sensual and slow but this, this was animalistic and raw.

Bella found my mouth with hers; our kiss was just as raw as our sex. Bella bit my bottom lip so hard I thought she was going to bite through it but there was no pain only intense euphoria feeling her suck and bite me as her hands dug into my shoulders.

"Fuck Seth!" she moaned taking her mouth from mine. "Sit up," she urged. I pulled myself up, Bella with me, never allowing our bodies to disconnect. Sitting with my knees bent Bella tightened her legs that were wrapped around my waist as she moved herself up and down, back and forth taking me in so deep it was all I could do to keep from collapsing. She found my mouth again, sucking on my still bleeding lip her fingers digging into my back.

"Take it, I know you want it," she moaned tossing her head back. She was right. I moved my mouth to her throat and sank my teeth deep into her flesh, deeper than ever before and my wolf howled. My hands wrapped around her hips slamming her into my body, I could hear the sound of her flesh meeting mine in thrusts so deep, so hard, they were savage.

Her taste coated my mouth and my wolf purred with satisfaction. "Seth," Bella moaned her mouth licking my shoulder before I felt her bite down on me. Bella bit me often, but this bite was different. I could feel it down to my very soul and I knew what was happening. The Spirits were allowing her to mark me.

Flashes of pictures, sounds, and text flashed through my mind as Bella's teeth embedded in my skin. I felt her clench around me, pulsing and gripping as her white hot cum coated me. My own release was so fucking strong my body shook. I could feel the stream of my cum rush from my body into hers and I swear I could feel ourselves mix together. I grabbed her ass cupping both cheeks in my hands and held her as close as physically possible as I emptied myself into her. I could feel myself twitch as the vice like grip she had on my dick milked every drop of my release.

Our orgasms were so strong we were left gasping and clinging to one another, our bodies still shaking with the aftershocks. Bella released her teeth from my shoulder licking and kissing her mark and I couldn't wait to see it.

"I marked you," she finally said after catching her breath. Her voice sounded awed.

"I know. I could feel it in the depths of my soul," I told her.

I slipped out of Bella, slowly allowing myself to ease out of her inch by inch. When our bodies were separated it felt wrong, incomplete somehow. I guided us to our nest of blankets and laid down pulling Bella into my side and snuggling her close to me. I had missed the feel of her body pressed to mine.

Bella and I laid side by side, her back pressed to my chest as I lightly trailed my fingertips up and down her body. This was something I had missed most during the week, our quiet time when we would just touch each other, to feel her body against mine as my body heated hers; it was one of my favorite things.

Bella's hand on my arm stilled my movements; she lifted my arm bringing it to her mouth leaving little kisses on my knuckles. "Did… did you see anything?" she asked softly almost sounding nervous.

"Yes." I nodded my head against her neck where I had buried my nose, inhaling her scent.

"Could you feel it?" she asked almost in a whisper.

I nodded again, "Yes."

"I feel different," she told me, still leaving small kisses on my knuckles.

"So do I. I don't understand, but I feel like something shifted," I told her honestly.

"Me too," she said. I raised up on my elbow my other arm still resting in her hands, and kissed her shoulder. "I love you." I told her kissing up her shoulder to her neck; the spot right under her ear that made her make the most delicious sounds. Bella dropped my arm as her head angled allowing me better access. I slipped my knee between her thighs, as she shifted her body making it easier for me to slide into her.

No words were needed; we were so in tune with each other that it was instinct. We'd never made love in this position before and the way our bodies were joined made it feel incredibly intimate. Her entire body pressed into mine, her leg wrapped around my calf as I slowly shifted so I could move inside her. I let my hand trail her body, her soft skin feeling like the rarest silk under my touch.

This was the exact opposite of earlier, this was soft, sweet, and delicious, the kind of deliciousness you savor. Our bodies moved together like water flows over rocks, with ease and grace. I let my arm trail her side, my hand cupping her hip, stilling her body against mine as I buried myself deeply inside her. We were pressed so tightly together there was no movement, just the feel of being inside her.

My tongue ran over the dip in her shoulder before my teeth bit into her, my release instant as more images, sounds, and text filled my head. My mind was being ambushed as my body trembled with the power of my release and the sheer bliss of feeling hers against me once again. There really was no greater feeling than sharing this level of intimacy with the one person you loved with your entire being.

After the images stilled and our bodies relaxed I pulled myself from her but didn't move how we lay. "Yes." She answered the unspoken question. "So tired," she said pulling my arm across her body and hugging it to her as she laid her head down and her entire body relaxed against mine.


	33. Chapter 33 Soul Matter

**Betas: Tayjay & Jusobele**

* * *

**CH.33 Soul Matter**

**Seth's Pov**

Waking up with Bella's warm soft body lying over mine was indescribable. I had missed the feel of her skin against mine.

I stroked my hand down Bella's side, relishing in the feel of her under my fingertips. Moments like this were my favorite.

This week went nothing like I thought it would and certainly nothing like I'd planned, but somehow, for us, it was perfect. We know each other inside and out, all the parts of us. Bella loves me, all of me and while I thought I had known that before, this week as she slept beside my wolf, as she talked to me like she would have as a man, as she fought beside me, left no doubt she loved me completely.

Bella is just as much my protector as I am hers; that realization was incredibly humbling.

"Morning, Baby." Bella sighed, looking up at me.

"Good morning." I leaned down to peck her lips.

"We have to go home today." The tone in her voice told me she wasn't looking forward to it any more than I was.

"We do, but we'll come back." I told her, knowing I wanted to experience this place with her again; I wanted to come back to the place that showed us who we are… together.

"The pictures…Seth, I know things. I've dreamed them. I feel different, like more aware of… well, just everything." Bella said, pulling herself over me.

"Me, too." I agreed.

"If we pack up and leave within the hour, we'll be home in time to get the meeting with the Council over with and maybe go to dinner." I told her, looking at my phone to see that it was only 2:30 in the morning; our sleep schedule was all messed up.

"Okay, but before we talk to the Council, I want a hot shower." I knew I needed one. Bad.

"Do I get to join you in this hot shower?" She asked, kissing my lips.

"Of course. How else is the shower going to be hot?" I grinned down at her and pecked her lips.

"Cheesy, Baby, that was cheesy." Bella laughed.

"We better start packing." Bella told me, laughing as she pushed up against me.

"I know but now I'm thinking of you in the shower." I reached out for her, trying to pull her back to my side.

"Then we'd better hurry up. The sooner we leave, the sooner we'll be home." She told me, pulling on her layers of clothes.

I was pulling the tipi apart when I glanced at Bella to see a sad smile on her face.

"What are you thinking?"

"Just that I can't wait to go camping with you again. We definitely need to use the tipi, it's like it's magical. There is so much history inside here."

"We will, I promise. I told you how the tipi is passed down from generation to generation. When we get married, Mom and Dad will present us with the tipi. It's tradition. They couldn't do it before because the Tribe doesn't know we are married by the mark." I explained.

"That's… wow. Seth, what about Leah?" I might have known she would be thinking of Leah.

"I don't know, the tipi is passed down from father to son." I told her, thinking about that for the first time.

"We should share it, at the very least. She should get to sleep underneath the same place that your ancestors did. It's powerful. If I can feel it, I can only imagine what Leah will feel." Bella said, reminding me of the many reasons, I love her.

"Come here." This woman simply amazed me.

"You have no idea how amazing you are. I love you." I told her, capturing her lips.

"I love you too, Seth." She told me as she laid her head against my chest and wrapped her arms around me.

We finished packing up, and I stood looking at the packed sled, thinking about having to phase.

"Babe, it's going to be fine. Whatever reasons the Spirits had for making you stay a wolf are over." Bella told me.

"You're right." I told her, stepping back and phasing, sending yet another thank you to Taha Aki for blessing me with my Bella.

We made it back to the truck, and just like Bella told me, I phased without any problems.

"Ready?" I asked as I started the truck.

"Yes, let's go home." She told me, scooting closer to me and grabbing my hand.

Ten hours, (I might have been speeding) a dozen bags of chips, four big mac boxes, and endless bathroom breaks later, we pulled into the driveway.

I stepped out of the cab, pulling Bella with me and holding her close to my body.

"Shower." She mumbled into my chest.

We had barely closed the truck door when Leah came barreling out the door, followed by Mom, Dad, Charlie, and the Pack.

"Be-be, you're home." Leah sang as she ran towards us, but stopped abruptly, wrinkling her nose.

"Seth, why does my sister smell like leech? Bella, are you okay?" Leah asked, looking Bella over for injuries. Brady followed close behind my sister, checking Bella over himself.

"Let us shower then we'll explain." I told her, knowing everyone heard.

**Leah's Pov**

Seth and Bella went downstairs as the rest of us gathered around the living room. There was something different about them. The air crackled around the two of them, their eyes were deeper, and Seth seemed bigger. Taller and broader than he had when they left.

"They're different, and did anyone else notice Seth seems bigger?" I asked.

"Yes." Mom said, shaking her head.

"Do you think they were given any answers?" Sam asked.

"We'll find out soon." Old Quil told him, wearing that knowing look on his face, as always.

Half an hour later, Bella and Seth came through the kitchen, clean and smelling like birthday cake.

He sat down, pulling Bella into his lap, then looked up at Mom, Dad, and the rest of the Council.

"Well, before we start any official business, how was your trip?" Mom asked, smiling. I knew she was happy to have both of them home.

"Interesting." Bella said, making Seth laugh.

"It's all going to be Council related, so we may as well start from the beginning, and then you can ask questions." Seth said, pulling Bella even closer to him.

"We started the drive and everything was going as planned. We stopped at the hotel and after dinner we pulled the peyote out just like we discussed, but it just didn't feel right. We decided to wait until we were settled in our camp to take it.

The next morning, we got back on the road but the closer, we got to our exit, the more wrong it felt. So we made the decision to drive until it felt right. We ended up near Glacier National Park." Seth told us.

"Did you feel like it was the spirits driving you?" Old Quil asked with a knowing look.

"I know it was. I was feeling edgy until I decided to just follow what my gut was telling me. Once we crossed into Montana, everything just seemed right." Seth told him.

"But this is where it gets interesting." Bella snorted, making Seth shake his head.

"We set up the tipi, unpacked, ate dinner, and then took in the peyote (which isn't nearly as bitter as you said.) We laid down to go to sleep and when I woke up, I was in my wolf form."

"Did you phase on purpose?" Sam asked, but you could clearly see in Seth's face that he hadn't.

"No, and I couldn't phase back either. I wasn't able to phase human until yesterday afternoon." Seth told us.

There was silence for about five minutes, everyone processing what Seth had just said.

"How, what… I mean, how did that work?" Dad asked.

"It helps that my wife is weird as hell." Seth said, laughing as he looked at Bella.

"We just made it work. We ate breakfast, lunch, and dinner. We explored the woods, Bella talked to me as she would if I had been human. We were still us. FYI, a wolf fits in the tipi." Seth laughed.

"You didn't… you know, while you were a wolf did you?" Quil asked.

"Something is seriously wrong with you." Bella said, giving Quil a 'what the fuck' look.

"NO! You idiot." Seth said, glaring at him.

"What? Like no one else wanted to know?" Quil said, holding his hands up.

"Peyote causes a dreamlike state. Is it possible you only think you were phased the whole time?" Billy asked, making Old Quil scoff.

"No, it wasn't a dream. In fact, neither of us had any dreams until last night."

"Did you receive any guidance or answers while in your wolf form?" Old Quil asked.

"No, well not that was obvious. We know why the spirits forced my phase but we didn't understand until yesterday after the leech showed up." Seth told him.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Yesterday, we had just finished lunch I was still in my wolf, when I smelled it.

It couldn't see me, but it did see Bella. It started talking to her, telling her she smelled different. Obviously, it liked playing with its food.

Bella talked back, telling him she knew what it was, and calling it a few names. At first, I didn't realize what the hell she was doing, other than giving me a damn heart attack, but while she distracted it with talking, I was able to sneak up on his side. I won." Seth told us.

"Well, it was pissing me off." Bella said, seeing everyone look at her, making most of the pack laugh and the Council look at her with wide eyes, while Charlie looked like he wanted to spank her.

"What the hell did you call it?" Jared asked, looking impressed.

"After she explained she knew lots of names for its kind, she told him he was a pasty sparkly motherfucker." Seth said, beaming at Bella, while she blushed.

"Isabella Marie Swan." Charlie bellowed, making Seth growl with the tone of voice he used with Bella.

"Dad, relax. I knew Seth was making his move plus Seth has already lectured me about it." She told him then put her hands on Seth's face.

"Uh huh, I bet he was real stern too." Charlie huffed, knowing just as well as the rest of us that Seth wouldn't dare raise his voice to Bella.

"Well, you know…." Quil started with a smirk on his face.

"One quip from you and I'm going to hit you with your granddad's cane." Charlie told Quil, making everyone laugh and Quil grumble.

"Did you get any answers?" Sam finally asked.

"Yes, but it's hard to explain. We do know answers to a few of the questions that we've been asked before, but it's like we know things about stuff that we don't know about yet." Seth told us and it was easy to see he didn't really know how to explain what he meant.

"What do you know?" Mom asked.

"We both saw text and pictures and heard things, but it feels as though we won't know what we know until we need to. I don't know how else to explain it." Bella said, sinking into Seth.

"When and how did the images appear to you? Were you in wolf form?" Old Quil asked.

"No, after Bella started throwing chunks of leech into the fire, I was…." Seth explained, only to be interrupted.

"Wait a minute. What do you mean Bella threw parts of the leech into the fire?" Sam asked.

"Exactly that. I tore apart the leech and while I was trying to figure out how the hell I was going to burn the fucker, I smelled the fire. I turned around and Bella had the fucker lit up, and was throwing pieces into the burning pyre." Seth told him.

"Holy Shit! Bella, you're a bad ass." Paul said, jumping up and hugging her, whispering how she was going to have to train his imprint.

Looking around, I saw that the pack was wide eyed and slack jawed, Charlie looked ready to fall over, and Mom and Dad, while looking a bit startled, were beaming. Old Quil, or should I say Quilly, looked as proud as could be and Billy was just shaking his head.

"Anyway, so we burned the leech, and I was able to phase back." Seth finished, pulling Bella closer.

"Do you know why you were able to phase back then and not before?" Mom asked.

"Bella has always told me she loved all of me, including my wolf, and while I believed it, I guess a small part of me held a little doubt. After I tore apart the leech, I was terrified she would be afraid of me." He started saying but had to stop and take a deep breath.

"When I finally turned to look at her, she could see the fear in my eyes and told me that she could never be afraid of me, that I was her protector. I knew without a shadow of doubt she truly loved all of me but more than that, she was my protector too. That's when I was able to phase back. I think the Spirits let her mark me because we are true equals." Seth told us, and I will be damned if it didn't make me tear up a little bit.

"Wait, _she_ marked _you_?" Sam asked while the pack sat stunned and the Elders looked giddy and shocked.

"Yes," Seth said, radiating pride like I have never seen before.

"Seth, can you show us the mark?" He asked.

"Yes," Seth said with a huge grin. Damn, he was telling the truth this whole time about wanting her to mark him.

Seth pulled his shirt off, and I could hear the gasp as everyone saw that his shoulder held the teeth marks of Bella, and I could smell her scent as his skin was exposed.

"It smells like her, and it's the same temperature as her body, just as my marks smell like me and are my temperature." Seth explained.

"I'm going to guess the images appeared to you while you were intimate." Mom said delicately.

"Yes." Bella confirmed.

"I saw the images as Bella marked me." Seth told her.

"Bella, did you also see the images as you marked Seth?" Dad asked.

"No, I saw them when he bit into my throat, then we each received more images later." She told him.

"Did you get the answers when you received the images?" Billy asked.

"No, we each got two sets of images. After the second set, it felt like we had been drugged and had to sleep. When we woke up this morning, we just knew stuff." Seth told him.

"Can you tell us what you do know?" Billy asked.

"Yes, but it would be easier if you asked the questions. It's as if we have answers but we don't know the answer until we need to understand them." Seth told him.

"First, since this too seems to be involving your personal life, do you have any idea why that is?" Billy asked.

"We all think of imprints as being the other half of the wolves' soul, and that's true, but in our case our halves don't make up the whole, it _is_ the whole. One soul. Our private life is our souls merging, becoming one." Seth said with a small smirk.

"It's not pre-mating season is it?" Dad asked, almost laughing.

"Nope. It's just us." Seth smirked.

"Bro, your souls must really like to bond." Embry cracked, making most of the room laugh, as Charlie sat there turning pink.

"Do you know why you have marked Bella so many times?" Charlie asked.

"Yes and no. I know that she needs to smell like me but I don't know why. I also know no other marks will show on her skin but that I will continue to mark her." Seth explained.

"Why do you bite her throat?" Sam asked.

I knew that had bothered him more than anything else had, not knowing why Seth felt the need to do it.

"Part of the benefit of marking, is the senses I passed onto Bella. When I mark her or bite her throat and she bites me or now marked me, we are passing our senses onto the other. Bella got balance and she smells and hears better from my marks, so the spirits must want Bella to pass something to me through her mark. We're just not sure what it is." Seth explained.

"Did Leah imprint on you as a sister?" Mom asked, and I definitely wanted to hear if the spirits had given them insight into this question, even if I already felt I knew the answer.

"Yep, total sister imprint. Leah and I are bonded through the spirits." Bella said, smiling at me.

"I'm guessing that's why Seth isn't threatened with Brady?" Dad asked.

"Brady is bonded to Leah, making him bonded to my mate; my wolf recognizes Brady as Leah's mate, my blood sister's mate, so Brady is essentially bonded to Bella through familial blood ties." Seth explained.

"That brings up the question of how Bella knew Brady and Leah were going to imprint. Any idea how that happened?" Sam asked.

"I just get feelings; I think it's intuitive maybe." Bella said, blushing.

"No, my mate is a healer. The spirits give her insight. She will know things that the rest of us will not, and we will need to listen to what she says. Sometimes it will be recognizing the bond of others, or calming effects when needed. The spirits chose Bella for her heart, her pure soul, and her acceptance of the wolf but also the respect she carries for our people." Seth said looking down at Bella as he spoke.

"I knew it!" Old Quil shouted, making us all look at him.

"Oh, don't look at me like that, we've all thought it. She is of pure heart, it makes sense the spirits would bestow onto her the gift of healing. And she has the heart of a Native in her pale little body. The books allude to imprints having certain attributes that make them perfect for not only their wolf but to better the pack as well." He told us, and it made perfect sense when you thought about it.

"Why the hell does Clearwater get the chef, sex goddess, and healer?" Quil asked, earning a kick to the shin from Charlie.

"Who else in here is pure?" Paul asked, shocking all us.

"Don't look at me like that. I may be an asshole, but I'm not stupid. Think about it, we see into each other's minds. Who is the only one of us who was of pure heart and soul? Even his mind was pure… well, until he imprinted." Paul said, laughing at the end.

"I'll be damned. You're right." Sam said, shaking his head.

"It's not just me… Emily is a provider, making sure everyone is taken care of; Kim is always happy and making everyone around her happy." Bella said, looking at the other wolf girls.

"Thank you, Bella." Emily said quietly at being acknowledged. It was not until then that I realized she had never been given the thanks she deserved for all the meals she'd made and the open door policy she held.

"Is there anything else that you are aware of?" Billy asked.

"No, but I think we'll be given answers as things come up. I'm not really sure how it works." Seth said.

"Actually, I have something I want to bring up. I did not get any 'guidance' from the spirits but I think it's important. I only ask that you let me finish before anyone says anything." Bella said.

"Of course, honey." Mom said.

"I've always been proud of what Seth is and what he does but spending a week with his wolf and seeing firsthand how the wolves literally fight to the death to save life it made me really think about things.

I know I am not Quileute, but I understand the need for the secrets just as much as I would if I had been born Quileute. I can't help but wonder why the other families are not told? I mean looking around I can see how proud you all of your wolves, I know how proud I am of Seth, my sister, my brother, our brothers. It just doesn't make sense that Embry, Brady and Jared can't have that.

"Embry's mom thinks he's on drugs and both he and Jared get yelled at for sneaking out. Brady's been lucky so far but he hasn't been a wolf very long. Then there is poor Kim whose parents think she is dating a delinquent and that they are too serious with each other. Think about what would have happened if you Harry and Sue didn't know. I was almost 19 when Seth imprinted on me.

I mean, you have these guys who are keeping their people, their tribe, safe. They do all kinds of things to better the reservation and their own families are left to think they have raised kids who are drug addicts and derelicts. It's one thing for Joe Blow down the road to think they are in a gang but I am talking about their families. They are a part of the secret, too. One day, they will all have not only sons or daughters who are protectors but most likely grandchildren that watch over and protect them.

I just think it's unfair to not only Brady, Jared and Embry but also their parents. They should get to feel pride in their children too." Bella said.

Seth was practically glowing with pride. Jared, and Embry looked on the verge of tears and Brady, like me, just looked at our sister with absolute love.

I glanced up at my parents. Old Quil and Billy who were just staring at Seth and Bella. Charlie looked almost as proud as Seth. It was silent for a long time, everyone just looking at each other.

"You're right." Old Quil finally said, shocking us all as he is the biggest opponent of anyone outside the pack knowing.

"Boys, how bad is it with your parents?" Dad asked.

"My mom threatened to take me to be drug tested." Embry said, hanging his head.

"Mine too, our moms are friends. They uh… cry a lot." Jared said.

"It's 5:30. Do you think your parents would be able to meet us at the council hall at 7:00?" Billy asked.

"Uh, you're the Chief of the Tribe, they'll be there." Jared laughed.

"Well, we're going to go take a nap; we'll meet you up here before the meeting." Seth said, getting up and tucking Bella into his side.


	34. Chapter 30 Whispering Spirits Prt1

**A/N: **Real Life handed some massive blows recently preventing me from updating.

I've always been a fairly quick poster and I hope to be able to return to that however for right now, expect delays though hopefully not quite as long as this one took.

Originally, I wanted the 'spirit journey' to be one chapter but when I started writing it, I quickly realized it was not going to be possible. While there is a lot of 'filler or fluff' I want to show Bella and Seth as they are as a couple so it's important to include it which means CH.30 will end up having multiple parts.

Damages will suffer the same delays, while His Girl will be updated a lot faster as I have nearly complete chapters waiting on the chopping block. Thank you to everyone for their patience and understanding and I hope for your continued interest in Jailbait.

XOXO- J

**CH.30 Whispering Spirits Prt.1**

**Seth's Pov**

We had been driving for a few hours when I felt Bella lean against me and heard her breathing even out as she fell asleep. I looked down at her and could not help the emotions I felt seeing her wear my grandmother's ring. In only two months I would get to see her walk down the aisle and become Mrs. Seth Clearwater, I would get to call her my wife and not have to worry about anyone hearing. I couldn't wait.

Another hour of driving and I pulled into the hotel parking lot. "Bella, baby we're here." I said running my hands through her hair to wake her up. "Ssure." She moaned in her sleep. I could tell she was not awake yet and had to bite my lip to keep from laughing, you could have entire conversations with Bella while she slept. I eased her head against the side of my seat and got out walking over to her side of the truck, opening the door, and leaning in to pull her into my arms. "Baby, wake up we need to check in." I said against her ear. "Mmmkay Seth, I'll make chicken." She said. I didn't even try to hide my laugh hearing that.

I figured I would have to take a different approach and started kissing her neck and whispering for her to wake up. "Seth" Bella moaned as her heart rate picked up, and I couldn't help but smile. "Yea baby?" I asked smiling into her neck. "Bella you have to wake up now." I said again taking her lobe into my mouth and gently biting down. "Are you awake now?" I asked again nibbling her neck as I made my way to her lips. "Yes." She said all heavy breathing and pants. "Good we're at the hotel." I told her pulling her out of the truck, tucking her into my side as we walked into the lobby.

"Hello Sir, welcome to the Hilton how can I help you?" The girl whose nametag said Tiffany asked, completely ignoring Bella and batting her lashes at me. "Yes my fiancé and I have a reservation under Clearwater." "I see here are your room keys and please let me know if there is anything, anything at all I can help you with." Tiffany said clearly ignoring the fact that I told her I was engaged. I swear I heard Bella growl. Turning and heading to the elevators, I couldn't help but laugh. "Bella did you just growl at her?" I asked. "Maybe."

"It was hot." I said pinning her to the wall of the elevator and kissing her senseless.

We were interrupted by the not so subtle chuckles coming from the other side of the now open elevator doors. We made our way to our suite, looking around as we walked in.

"This is beautiful." Bella said. "Yea it is." I agreed taking everything in. Bella walked into the bathroom to put our toiletries on the counter, as I put our bags down in the sleeping area.

I rummaged through the mini fridge and checked out the balcony, when I walked back into our room Bella was still in the bathroom, but the door wasn't shut all the way, "Babe what are you doing?" I asked walking into the bathroom and stopping in my tracks as soon as I was through the door. Bella was sitting on the seat that surrounded the four sides of the massive tub as it filled with water, the tub jets swirling the bubbles from the bubble bath Bella was pouring into the water, steam fogging the mirror and the scent of rose filling the air.

Bella's hair was piled high on her head with a few strands falling around her face already damp from the steam, her flesh flushed from the heat of the water. She was stunning.

"Are you going to join me?" She asked giving me a smile that took my breath away.

I reached down grabbing the hem of my shirt and pulled it over my head, watching as Bella watched me strip my clothes. First my shirt then my jeans leaving me bare before her. Bella's eyes raked over me, getting darker with desire as she looked at me. I took the few steps to the tub and stepped into the water as Bella rose from her seat to stand in front of me.

She wordlessly reached down and lifted a sponge wringing the water out over my bare chest.

Her touch so soft I almost didn't feel it, as she moved to stand behind me and did the same thing placing a kiss in the center of my shoulder blades before coming back to stand in front of me. She never said a word as she walked into me her hand on my chest forcing me to step backwards until I was sitting on the wrap around seat. Still silent she straddled my lap and guided me inside her. Both of us moaning as she took my length into her warm body. No words were spoken as she started gently rocking into me, as we stared into each other's eyes. Bella reached down, taking my hands in hers and settling them on her hips, letting go she reached up and wrapped her arms around my neck as she moved against me.

Her rhythm was slow and purposeful our bodies connecting as her hips moved in circles taking me inside her as deep as possible. The only sound was the water filling the tub slowly encompassing our joined bodies. Bella leaned into me licking my lips, short little strokes of her tongue across my slightly parted lips but never kissing me. She licked a path from my jaw to my ear, as her hands raked through my hair. I let one of my hands leave her hips and ghost up her sides until landing on her breast where I caressed her nipple watching as it pebbled before my eyes. _Perfectly pink._

I let my hand move to her other breast, as the hand on her hip tightened ever so slightly as Bella changed the direction of the circles she was making over my body. The water reached just above our connected centers when Bella reached behind me pushing a button and the faucet turned off. Her circles stopped as she began short, powerful thrusts tilting her herself up and into me. I released her breast and let my hand go back to her hip as I gripped her hips and helped her thrust into me harder with each pass, the rhythm slow but strong , it felt so good I was having a hard time keeping my eyes open.

I was getting close and I could tell Bella was too; her face was an awesome sight as her orgasm approached. She leaned into me taking my lips for the first time and giving me a soul searing kiss as her body tightened around mine, pulsing and gripping me as I fell over the edge both of us moaning into each other's mouths. Bella broke our kiss and pulled back looking at me her eyes shining like glass. "I love you" she said then gently lifted herself from me and submerged herself into the water leaving only her face and hair dry then pulled me into the water and sponged my back and shoulders until I was equally slick with water. I turned to face her pulling her into me and kissing her with everything in me. "I love you too." I told her as I pulled back and reached for the towels on the edge of the tub.

I wrapped a towel around my waist and pulled Bella up wrapping the other towel around her and helped her step out of the tub, we walked back into the sleeping area. I lay against the headboard with Bella beside me as I pulled the supplies Old Quil had given us from our bag. "Are you ready?" I asked. "Yes."

_**Flashback 6 Hours Earlier**_

"_Seth, Bella the spirit journey is tradition when a couple has celebrated their marking in ceremony. This is peyote; it is believed to trigger deep states of introspection and insight as if you are in a dreamlike state, a spiritual enlightenment. We as Elders and Council to the pack believe the bond the two of you share is a deep spiritual bonding. We hope the ancestors will come to you and share their knowledge." Old Quil told us. "How exactly does this work?" Bella asked. "It is not for us to know, the spirits will decide what to show you. " Old Quil told her._

_**End Flashback.**_

"Baby I think maybe we should wait until we get to Yellowstone before we do this." I told Bella not sure why I felt like this but knowing enough to trust my instincts. "Okay." Bella simply said cuddling up next to me, my body curling around hers as we fell asleep.

I woke up to the smell of bacon and an empty bed beside me, raising my head I could see Bella standing at the door as a cart was pushed inside our room with several dishes on top of it.

I watched Bella sign the receipt and then turn to face me pushing the cart farther towards the bed. "Good Morning Fiancé." She said smiling making me smile.

I scooted so my back was against the headboard, Bella set several dishes on the empty side of the bed and walked around to my side putting two glasses of orange juice on the bedside table then climbed up and straddled my lap. She looked so cute, her hair was piled high on her head again and she was wearing a huge fluffy bathrobe. "Nice robe." I told her playing with the tie. "I think I might jank this I love it, it's so soft." She said running her hand along her arm making me laugh. "So I was thinking, we could have a nice breakfast then take a long shower using up all the hot water since we probably won't feel hot water again until we get home. Then we can head out." She said looking at me biting her lip. "I think that sounds perfect." I told her leaning into her and giving her a kiss.

Bella reached to the covered dishes beside her and handed me a plate of eggs, bacon, hash browns, and toast. "It's good but not as good as your cooking." I told her honestly. "I think you're biased." She said smiling feeding me a piece of bacon from her own plate. "I think we should get rid of our table and chairs." I told her loving our seating arrangements; it was not sexual but felt very intimate. "Hmm maybe." She said grinning and placing a simple kiss on my lips between bites. We finished our breakfast, piled the dishes back on top of the cart, and wheeled it to the hallway. Packing up everything we wouldn't be using for the day, we headed to the bathroom to make use of the hot water for what would probably be the last time for more than a week.

It was an open shower no doors to get steamy, no annoying shower curtains, the shower itself was huge all marble and there were eight showerheads surrounding us, even from above on the ceiling. This was a Man's Shower. I thought, as I turned the water on as hot as Bella would be able to stand. Stepping into the hot water with the spray hitting me from all directions, any tension that might have been in my body was quickly soothed, my muscles relaxing instantly under the water massage. Oh how I loved this shower. I loved it even more when Bella stepped into the shower. Her skin instantly flushed from the heat, and her body water slicked, her wet hair clinging to her back.

Bella reached for her shampoo, and poured it in her hands. "That's new; it's not your usual strawberry." "I thought I'd try something different, do you like it?" She asked. "I love it, you smell like birthday cake." I told her licking my lips on impulse as the scent seeped into my pores. I planned to wash Bella's hair for her, she loved when I did but looking at her all wet with bubbles sliding down her back and between her breast left me standing there staring.

She rinsed the soap from her hair before I moved a muscle. "Babe can you pass me the body wash?" Bella asked with an amused smirk as she looked at me still frozen in place. "Uh, yea." I said reaching for the bottle. I saw Bella grab her purple loofah ready to squeeze the matching birthday cake liquid on it. "You don't need this." I told her as I took the loofah from her and poured the body wash into my hand. Rubbing my hands together to make the liquid suds up, as I skimmed Bella's back with the soap loving how my hands ghosted over the silk of her skin.

Bella's soft moans had my blood boiling; I glided my hands from her back to her front my hands smoothing over her breast. "Seth." Bella moaned my name, as I massaged her flesh with my soapy hands. Her head lolled back the creamy skin of her throat exposed I wanted her throat but my wolf said no, so I licked and kissed along that delicious expanse of skin instead.

Any thoughts I had of prolonging our torture before allowing relief faded and I lifted Bella up her legs wrapping around my waist and plunged into her instantly feeling complete. Bella arms around my neck, her legs tightly wrapped around my waist and my hands cupping her ass as I slid in and out of her body. "Seth, more…" Bella moaned into my neck.

I stepped out of the shower, walking to the vanity and sat Bella on the stacked towels she had laid out and thrust into her over, and over again. My hands gripped at her hips pulling her body to me as I pushed mine into her. "Seth… "Bella moaned her body clamping down and milking me of my release. Pulling my body from hers, I leaned into her and kissed her hard, and thoroughly relishing in everything that was 'us.'

We stepped back into the shower and quickly cleaned ourselves up, then dressed, grabbed our bags and headed for the elevator. As we watched the numbers light up as we passed each floor descending down to the lobby Bella wrapped her arms around my waist. Checkout was fast and easy and within a few minutes, we were in the truck and headed to our campsite to start our spirit journey and maybe get answers to questions we never asked. Bella and I did not care if there was hidden meaning in our bond, we could care less that the others deemed our sex life excessive, we were just us, Seth and Bella.

"Do you know who you're going to ask to be your bridesmaids and all that stuff?" I asked, needing to know how many of the guys I should pick. "Leah will be my maid of honor, and I kind of want to ask my friend Angela. We haven't seen each other since right after graduation but we email a few times a week. She was really my only friend from Forks and she was the only one who never gave up on me when I went all zombie after Edward. Then there's Emily and Kim, uhg I don't want a huge wedding but I don't want to not include them either ya know." She said.

"Do you think having four attendants makes it too big?" She asked. "No, it's our wedding we can do whatever we want." I said her squeezing her hand. "Who are you going to ask?"

"I'm going to ask Brady to be my best man, Sam, Jared and Paul." I told her.

"I can't wait." I told her. "I want to be able to call you my wife and have everyone hear it, and everyone recognize it." I told her. "I can't wait either." She said leaning over and kissing my cheek. I heard her yawn and try to cover it with her hand. "Baby are you tired?" I asked her knowing she was. "A little." She said. "Stretch out and take a nap, I'll wake you up when we stop for gas." "Thanks, love you." She said pecking my lips and laying her head in my lap, her legs stretched across the seat.

Another hour passed as I drove through the countryside, enjoying the sound of Bella's beating heart, her scent heavy in the small cab of the truck and my hand on her cheek. I remember when I first phased I was so freaked out, it seemed like nothing was real and yet I had to pretend that everything was ok, my sister was enough to worry about without me adding to it with my own fears. The wolf came easy for me, but it was hard to be inside so many of their heads see everyone's thoughts. When I imprinted on Bella everything clicked into place and I finally understood why I had been chosen, and now I can't imagine any kind of life that didn't' allow her to be mine.

I was pulled from my thoughts by the overwhelming feeling to pass our exit and go in an entirely different direction. "Bella, babe wake up, I need to talk to you." I said gently running my hands through her hair. "I'm up." She shot up so fast she made me laugh. As soon as Bella was awake enough to hold a conversation, I pulled over to the side of the road and turned off the truck.

"Seth is everything okay?" She asked looking worried. "Yea babe it's just the closer we get to our exit the more I feel like we should go in a different direction." I told her not entirely understanding why I had the feeling.

"Well I don't think you should ignore it, I mean if you're feeling pulled into any direction you should follow it. I trust you and I don't care where we go as long as we are together. Besides maybe it's the spirit journey taking us where we need to go." She said. "You're perfect you know that. Thank you." I told her honestly. "Let's see where we end up, it will be like an adventure." She told me laughing.

"But uh I do need to stop at the next exit." She said. "Do you have to pee?" I asked tickling her. "Yes, so don't do that I'm going to pee in my pants." She squealed. "Ah baby, you didn't say uncle." I teased skating my hands over her sides right above her hip that I knew was her spot. "Ahh…" She laughed thrashing around trying to get out of my grasp. Bella jumped and landed nearly on top of me, suddenly the laughter stopped and I crashed my mouth to hers forgetting we were on the side of a major interstate, forgetting that we were in a small truck all I could think of was her sweet mouth moving with mine, well until I heard a tap on my window.

I pulled away and looked at my window to see a Police Officer, and feel Bella instantly blush.

I rolled the window down trying not to laugh I mean the whole thing was hilarious, I'm a wolf with super senses and I get busted on the side of the road kissing my girl. The pack was going to have a field day. "Sir?" I greeted. "I need to see license and registration. Miss. I'll need to see your license as well." He said sounding stern but looking amused. "Babe my wallet is in the glove box." I told her.

"Son, can you tell me what you're doing?" He asked taking our licenses from me.

"Well we stopped to go over a change in routes and got distracted." I told him figuring honesty was the best policy. All of a sudden, the officer started laughing; I mean nearly falling over holding his sides cracking up. "Tell me, how are old Charlie and Harry doing these days?" He asked. "You know our dad's?" Bella asked. "Sure do, went to the Academy with Charlie and take a fishing trip once a year with him, Harry and Billy Black." He said grinning. "Oh lord we are never going to live this down." Bella groaned.

"So you mean five hours away from home, we get caught by the one cop who knows both our dad's?" Bella asked incredulously. "Fraid so." He said still chuckling. "Tommy Hayes." He said shaking both our hands. "Alright you two, no more distractions on the interstate." He said handing our licenses back. "Tell Charlie, Harry, and Billy I say hello, will ya? Seems we have some catching up to do on our next trip." He said shaking his head. "How about we invite you to the wedding and you can catch up sooner than later." I told him. "Wedding?" He asked looking at us. "November. We're young but we love each other." I told him looking at Bella. "I married my wife when I was 17 that was 24 years ago." He told us smiling. "You two have a good day; I'll see you in November." He said waving as he walked back to his patrol car.

I pulled back onto the interstate after Tommy drove past waving again with a huge grin on his face. "How long before the cell rings?" Bella asked laughing. "Not long." I told her smirking.

"Okay now I really have to pee." Bella said bouncing her leg. "Sure thing baby, there should be an exit coming up." I told her resting my hand on hers. An hour and three exits with nothing later we found a truck stop straight out of a horror movie. "Babe this place is awful." I told her. "I can't wait any longer and I have a big strong wolf with me so it will be fine." Bella said wincing as she spoke she had to use the restroom so bad. "Ok." I told her and pulled in the parking lot. "Come on babe, let's find you a restroom." I said pulling Bella into my side and walking into the ancient looking gas station. "Oh thank god." Bella sighed seeing the sign for the ladies room.

"Feel better?" I asked as Bella walked out of the restroom. "Yes you have no idea." She said nearly moaning, making me laugh.

"Look." I told Bella pointing to the 'welcome to Idaho' sign. "And the adventure begins." She laughed. "Any idea where we're going?" She asked. "Nope, just feels like we're on the right track." I told her. "Okay." She said kissing my cheek. Bella fell asleep again a couple hours later as we crossed into Montana.

This was it, the pull I'd felt to keep driving and ignore the maps and the reservations we had made finally stopped tugging. Looking around as I pulled the truck over we were truly in the middle of nowhere. There was snow, lots of snow and I could feel my lungs expand from the crisp air of the higher altitude. It was cold but not too cold for Bella, well not with my 108.9 body next to her.

I knew we were somewhere in Glacier National Park, but we were certainly not on any designated paths or approved camping grounds, hell I'm not even sure how we made it up the road with all the snow. But it felt right and I had to believe there was a reason even if I did not understand it.

"Bella honey, wake up." I said stroking her cheek. Bella yawned and stretched sitting up and looking out the window. "Where are we?" She asked. "I don't' really know, but this is the place we need to be." I told her. "Well let's get this show on the road." She said smiling.

"Alright my little adventurer." I said laughing as we both got out of the truck. "I think we should go through those trees until we find a spot that calls to us." I told her. "

"Billy had talked me into taking a sled of sorts, and I was thankful for that now considering we were nowhere civilization and I would need to carry all our supplies and there was no way I was leaving Bella to wait while I did that. I pulled the sled out of the back of the truck and loaded it with the supplies. "Ok let's get you bundled up." I told Bella pulling out the snowsuit I bought.

"Don't you think you're going a little overboard?" She huffed as I pulled the scarf around her neck. "Nope." I told her stealing a kiss.

"Do you want to ride, I have no idea how deep the snow will be or how long we're going to be hiking until we find the right spot." I told her. "Not yet, but I promise to tell you if it gets to be too much." She told me. "Ok, let's go." I said as we made our way into the snow-blanketed forest.

We had been walking for about a half hour and the snow was deep, when Bella finally relented and got onto the sled. "You now if you phased I could pretend we were mushing." She said cracking up. I couldn't help it and started laughing, "Only you Bella." I said looking at her, her eyes shiny with laughter. We 'mushed' another two miles before I finally felt like we found the perfect spot, a little clearing beside the forest with the river next to it, we certainly weren't going to be swimming but being near a river seemed like a good idea.

"I've never seen a real tipi before, let alone been in one." Bella said watching me set it up.

"Every Elder's family has one, passed on from father to son for generations." I told her. "It's amazing to think of the stories this tipi must be a part of." She said looking at it with a new awe. "Yea it is." I told her loving her even more in that moment because she just 'got it.'

We unpacked the supplies we would need immediately and left everything else in coolers or plastic containers.

"Bella is that an inflatable pool?" I asked. "Yep." She said happily.

"Uh babe, why did you bring a blow up pool?" I asked. "Bath tub." She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Honey it's going to be too cold for you to sit in water in the middle of the snow." I told her. "I bought a pup tent so the pool can go in there with a heater." She told me. "You are a genius." I told her. "Yea well I couldn't come up with a plan for a bathroom, but I did buy a camping porta-potti from Newton's before we left." She said.

I could only shake my head and grin. Once the tipi was set up I started making our bed inside, it was more like a nest of blankets and pillows. "This is incredible." Bella said stepping inside. "It's pretty humbling." I told her. "I'm going to start the fire so it can get warm in here." I told her as I unpacked the dry firewood we brought with us. Another hour and everything was unpacked, and set up. Bella even had a pot of soup heating on the cook fire. "Babe that smells so good." I told her already able to smell her chicken stew. "Your mom and I made a bunch of stews, soups, and casseroles that would be easy to heat up over a fire." She told me. "So I won't starve out here in the wilderness." I teased. "Nope not my wolf." She said wrapping her arm around me.

"It will probably take at least an hour to heat up the soup, come on let's get out of the cold." I told her, pulling her close and making our way to the tipi. I pulled my boots off, watching as Bella did the same. I lay down and snuggled Bella close to me. "It's so good knowing you don't have to leave to patrol or that no one from the pack is going to bang on our door." Bella said lacing her hand with mine. "Yes it is we should try to get away at least for a weekend more often." I told her. "Deal."

"I've been talking to Sam, I want to start picking up some hours with him, his owning the construction company means we can work around patrol and school schedules. What do you think?" I asked. "I think if you want to you should, plus the elementary is hiring a library assistant and I was going to see what you thought about it. It's only four hour a day so I wouldn't have to drop any of my classes." She said. "I think it sounds great, especially the part where you don't need to drop classes." I told her. "It's only 20 hours a week and I'll still get to stop and have lunch with you." She said.

"Hungry?" She asked. "Aren't I always?" I said laughing. "I love your cooking." I moaned over a spoonful of Bella's chicken stew. "I'm glad you're kind of stuck with it." She laughed.

After we ate and cleaned up, we got ready to sleep our first night in the tipi.

"Are you ready for this?" I asked pulling out the peyote Old Quil had given us. "I am." She said snuggling into my side.

We each chewed the buttons, the taste not good but not as bitter as we had been told about.

"What now?" Bella asked. "I have no idea." I told her honestly. Old Quil said the experience was of a dreamlike state so maybe we had to be asleep hell like the marking maybe he didn't really know either. "I love you Bella, so much." I told her kissing her lips as we pulled the blankets over us and settled in for the night.

Holy Shit! Was the only thought in my head as I woke up in my wolf form Bella snuggled up against my belly, my paws over her body, as my arms had been when we fell asleep.


	35. Chapter 302 Whispering Spirits Prt2

**CH.30-2 Whispering Spirits- Prt2 Council**

**(From Ch.29 Celebrate)**_**-**__"__Well Charlie how about we sit down and discuss your first bit of council information." Billy said._

**Immediately after Seth, and Bella left to begin their journey. **

**Charlie's Pov**

I walked back to the bonfire taking my seat and looked around at my friends, the same friends I had known for 30 years who were now my family. Young men I had known since their birth, watching as they grew into the men before me, never knowing the immense weight they carried on their too young shoulders. I looked at the women that stood beside these men, wondering of the strength it must take to endure the uncertainties that the magic surrounding them brings into their lives.

I had become a part of the magic and the legends; I had been trusted with secrets and honored with a role in each of their lives, in the lives of their people.

I Charlie Swan was a humbled man.

"It's a lot to take in." Sue said walking up to stand next to me.

"It is." I told her not having the words to say anything else.

"Charlie my son went from a 15 year old boy on the football team to a grown man, and essentially married all before he could legally drive, my daughter became the first female shifter in history trust me when I tell you I understand how hard all of this is." Sue told me patting me on the back as she took a seat next to me.

"Let's bring this meeting to a start." Old Quil announced as he too took a seat around the fire. I watched as Harry rolled Billy's chair over and then sat beside Sue, Sam taking his place next to Billy and Emily next to him and around the circle it went until everyone was seated in what felt like a ranking system.

"Charlie as a council member within the pack you will be involved in decisions that we make to better the pack, you will offer council to pack members and will be a vital part of the inner circle. You were chosen for your loyalty, friendship, and acceptance. You are an honorable man and our pack will greatly benefit having you on their side." Billy said.

The son-of-a-bitch was determined to make me cry like a fool.

"Thank you." I said and from the smirk on his face, he knew what he had done.

I watched Paul grab a beer and take a long pull from the bottle.

"This is one of the things we wanted to explain." Harry gestured to Paul, and I could see they had been looking for my reaction. I never made a big deal of the kids drinking but I can't say it didn't bother me either. I am a cop.

"Charlie we can't get drunk, well not as far as we can tell and believe me we have tried. Mostly it relaxes us and makes us feel normal. We spend our days and our nights patrolling the lands, and occasionally hunting and killing vampires when we come back home the only thing we really want is to feel like we are still the same guys we were before all this happened. A beer or two helps with that." Sam told me.

It made sense, and even if it went against the cop in me, I could understand the need to feel normal in this world. I nodded to Billy to let him know I understood.

"OK onto the next topic." Old Quil said.

"The only guide we have to help the pack are the Histories from the packs that came before us. We are finding out that they are less than accurate. This makes recording the information we learn from this our largest, and youngest pack in History all the more important. With the need to record the happenings of the pack and its members, we have knowledge about our children and their private lives that no parent would or should have. It's an embarrassing (often more for us than them) fact." Harry told me.

"We're talking about Bella and Seth aren't we?" I asked knowing the answer already.

"It's different the way moms see sons and dads see daughters. The first time the council sat with Bella and Seth I wanted to hide under the couch, there are some things a mom just does not want to know. My heart ached for poor Bella; I just kept thinking of how I would have felt if I had, had to sit before Harry's parents and divulge such private information. I cringed, I got sick, and then I realized if I could laugh about it, it wasn't so bad. It made things easier for me, and for Bella.

Charlie the truth is, after you get past the fact that we're talking about our own children some of this stuff is hilarious." Sue told me patting me on the arm.

"Well I'm at least glad I've been introduced to certain knowledge in the last couple of weeks. I mean what could be worse than broken beds and ceiling mirrors." I said putting on my big boy Chief of Police briefs.

"Here!" Sam said handing me a beer trying to cover his laugh. Well shit, I thought.

"Sam." Billy nodded for him to start.

"Charlie, I know we've explained the imprint to you and the marking but I want to explain it from a wolf's perspective so that when we start the actual meeting you can have an idea of why we're having a meeting specifically about Bella and Seth." Sam told me.

"Ok." I told him nervous about everything I would no doubt be learning.

"Imprinting is a gift from the Ancestors, it's their way of giving the wolf his or her perfect mate, it centers them in a way nothing else could or would. Each imprint and their wolf are each other's perfect half. We exist because they do, we sense each other, we orbit around our imprint. They are what give us the strength to endure the wolf.

We as a pack believe there is something much deeper going on with Bella and Seth's imprint than any of us know how to explain. The bond the two of them share is beyond anything described in our books, or anything anyone else has experienced. We have several reasons for believing the way we do. The first is Bella herself, Bella has been able to know things that we cannot explain and are not typical of an imprint." Sam told me.

"Sam can I?" Leah asked.

"Sure." Sam told her smiling.

"Charlie you and dad have been friends for a long time so I know you're aware that Sam and I had at one time been together." She said.

I nodded letting her know that I had indeed known that.

"We dated all throughout high school, and then he disappeared. We know now he had phased but at the time not even, the Elders knew what happened to him.

When he came home, he was different but we became engaged even with me not knowing of the wolf. Emily is mine and Seth's cusion and she came down to help with wedding arrangements, the second Sam saw her he imprinted, only I didn't know what had happened. I thought they both betrayed me and to say I turned into a bitch would be the understatement of the century." She said shaking her head.

I hated them, and was furious with mom and dad because by them supporting Sam and Emily I felt betrayed by them as well. When I phased it was another blow.

The first, and only female wolf in our Histories. I have no idea if I will be able to have children and until I imprinted on Brady we didn't even know if I would be able to do that. Knowing the truth about Sam and Emily didn't help, because even though I knew they did not betray me like I thought it still hurt and to make matters worse I had to see inside Sam's head how much he loved her. It was hard and I did everything in my power to make sure everyone suffered along with me.

All any of us (except Jake) knew of Bella was she dated the leech; to say I was not her biggest fan would be an understatement. When Seth imprinted on Bella, I liked her right away, but more than that she felt like my sister much to the shock of everyone." She said laughing and I could see the guys nodding.

I was coming home from Patrol one day; I heard Bella and Embry in the kitchen talking. He was explaining the Sam/Emily/Leah fiasco. He told her not to look at me with pity because I hated it, and I did. Nothing worse than seeing people look at you with pity in their eyes, even if you know they mean well it's a reminder of your loss and it deepens the wound.

That's when I heard Bella explain to Embry that she felt like I had imprinted on her just as Seth did, as a sister because she loved me as her sister from the beginning. Then she told him she didn't pity me, she admired me.

She said she didn't believe I was a fluke or that any of us could know if I would or would not have the ability to have children. Bella told him I must have been chosen for a reason. Charlie no one had ever looked at my phasing like that, I'd always been the anomaly and here was Bella non Native, didn't grow up with the legends saying and believing that I was a wolf because the Ancestors saw something in me.

It was the first time I had ever felt proud to be what I am.

When I made it home, we talked about the whole kid issue because no one ever wants to talk about it but she did. She told me she believed that I would be able have children but if I couldn't; she would carry a child for me.

She heals people Charlie; she takes broken souls and puts them back together without even knowing she's doing it. So yes, I think Seth imprinting on Bella has far

more meaning than we understand. She healed me when no one else had." Leah said, and I knew I was not going to make it through this my first council meeting without shedding a few tears.

I could see both Harry and Sue wiping tears, and the pack looking down. I had a feeling not everything Leah just said had been known to all.

"We were at Seth's when Leah imprinted on Brady. Seth and Bella came walking down stairs and Seth introduces Bella to him. She starts asking him twenty questions and decides we're over due for a slumber party." Embry tells us.

"She makes a deal with me that if I'll finish Leah's patrol she'll keep Seth from killing me." Quil picks up where Embry stopped.

"Yea, you deserved a broken nose for that stunt." Embry snorted.

"Maybe." Quil laughed.

"So Quil leaves and Bella meets Leah at the door, drags her downstairs, and when they come up Bella is bouncing and introduces Brady and Leah and just like slow motion. Seth, me, and Embry watch Leah imprint. Bella knew. How we have no idea but she did." Jake finished telling the story.

"To go along with what Leah just explained, and what Jake and Embry just told you, when the incident with Will happened I was at my house with Emily, Leah and Brady. Before we knew, anything was wrong, Leah and Brady both tensed up and were out the door before I had the full story.

Neither of them should have been able to sense that, but they did.

Normally no male would have been able to get near Bella without Seth taking him apart, not even you Charlie, yet he asked Brady to guard her.

Seth's wolf sees Brady as Bella's sister just as he sees Leah as her sister, it's only possible if Leah does in fact have a sister imprint with Bella." Sam told me.

"There's nothing in the books to explain it." Harry told me.

"My scars, like Leah with the child issue no one talks about them but we all know they're there. Bella asked me one day why I never wore my hair up, and when I motioned to my face, she rolled her eyes and pulled the rubber band that is always on her wrist off and proceeded to put my hair up. She looked at me and said…

_Now everyone can see your pretty eyes._

Then she went back to making lunch. It didn't take my scars away but that simple gesture told me that she really did not see them, and that they are not the only thing people see when they look at me. Leah's right, she does heal people." Emily told us earning more tears from our group.

"We could say it's Bella's nature to be kind, and it is but it's deeper than that she makes people feel whole where they didn't before, its things like this that lead us to believe Bella and Seth imprinting serves a higher purpose. We just don't know what it is. There are examples like this, and then there are the more uh private matters." Billy told me.

"This is the part where you try to picture someone else's kids we're talking about." Sue told me handing me a beer.

I can do this, I told myself. "Ok let's get this over with." I said pulling the cooler next to me making Billy and Harry laugh.

"After Seth marked Bella, he told us he always knew he would; that he had been fighting it from the very first time he kissed her. I can tell you Charlie that Jared, and I being the oldest wolves and the first to imprint do not feel the need to mark Emily or Kim, while the thought of marking our mates' crosses our mind, our wolves have not demanded it, as Seth's did.

The unusual thing is he felt the need to do it before he ever claimed her. Then he not only marked her once but twice and before we could hold the council meeting, Bella had a third mark. Nowhere in our books does it describe multiple markings, and honestly, I have no idea how many times she has been marked at this point. The last solid number I knew was eight.

There has to be a reason that his wolf has felt the need to mark her as much as he has. We just don't know what it is." Sam told me passing me another beer.

"Seth bites her throat and I don't mean a little nibble. I mean full on K-9 teeth imbedded in her throat. The first time I saw it in his head I didn't know what to think and ended up with a broken nose and jaw complements of Seth and Leah." Sam said rubbing his jaw.

"The BBQ?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Harry, Sue, Old Quil, Billy, Jared, Leah, and I have seen it in person the night that the rez shine made its way into Bella's hands. It was surreal to see and not even close to what has been in his head. Bella bites him too; of course, it is much different as she doesn't have K-9's but she is drawing blood nonetheless. When we brought it up at the now infamous council meeting, they both said it was instinctual and it was much more spiritual than sexual.

Charlie we cannot find anything in the books to explain it, and none of us have that desire. We know they are exchanging blood and while it may be only small amounts we have to believe it serves a purpose again we just don't know what it is yet." Sam explained.

"Then there are their silent conversations, they seem to be able to know what the other is thinking or feeling simply by looking at each other. It's kind of creepy." Embry said laughing.

"We watched them make breakfast one morning and they moved like a choreographed dance." Harry said shaking his head.

"I can tell you that is not a typical imprint thing; Sam is always in my way in the kitchen." Emily laughed.

"Don't forget the night of Brady's welcome bonfire." Jake said, making him, Quil, Embry and Paul squirm and shake their heads.

"What's a welcome bonfire and what do Bella and Seth have to do with it?" I asked.

"Charlie remember we Natives have certain beliefs that you pale faces might not have." Billy told me chuckling.

"When we welcome a new brother or sister into the pack we hold a welcome bonfire. We retell the legends and we celebrate in the exact customs of our ancestors the protectors that came before us. We pass around a peace pipe, and allow the spirits to enter into us through the smoke." Billy explained.

"You get high?" I asked.

"Yes, but it does have a spiritual meaning for us. It is how our ancestors celebrated the welcoming of each new pack member. The herb is blessed." Old Quil told me.

"Anyway, we had bets on whether Bella would participate because well she's your daughter plus none of us could see her doing it. She did, all I can really say is half of us will never be able to smoke up without needing a cold shower. The crazy thing is they were not doing anything I mean not even kissing. It's like that with them, they can sit beside each other and do nothing but hold hands and the room feels like it's on fire." Jake told me.

"There are just too many things to be coincidences, one, or two we could write off as being an especially strong bond, but there are simply too many things that we cannot explain, and appear to be much deeper than we have the ability to understand. Our ancestors teach us that there is a reason for everything and we must always pay attention." Billy told me.

"We are hoping the Ancestors will give Seth and Bella some of the answers while they are on their Spirit Journey." Sue told me patting my arm.

"We know it's uncomfortable to know these personal things about Bella but we needed you to understand why it's important we know them." Harry told me glancing at Leah. He too would have to know certain things about his daughter that like me he would rather not know.

"Now that the serious stuff is over with I vote for some funny Seth and Bella stories." Emily said throwing me a smile.

"Well my sister has to be the most stubborn person to ever live." Leah started grinning.

"Those damn converse she loved so much that were falling apart, I'm not kidding she put duck-tape on the bottom to keep her toes from coming out yet she refused to buy new ones. Seth threw them away then spent three days helping her 'look' for them before he told her with sympathy they would just have to buy a new pair." Leah told us laughing.

"Didn't she 'lose' that old ratty sweatshirt, the ones with the holes in the sleeves too?" Kim asked laughing.

"Yea, he walks into the house one day with a black garbage bag and puts it in our trash can. He looks at me and says… "I was never here, you never saw me." Then leaves and searched the beach where we had the bonfire the night before with Bella looking for the ratty thing." Jake told us, cracking me up.

"She will not let him spend money on her, drives the guy crazy. He has to get devious and sneaky to get her anything." Brady said shaking his head.

"She's always been like that." I told them laughing at how frustrating she can be.

"Come on Charlie you can stay in Seth's old room." Harry told me after we'd sat around the bonfire telling stories about the kids which quickly turned into stories of him, me and Billy when we were young, I was glad Bella was gone for those.

I woke up to the smell of coffee, and made my way downstairs, Harry and Sue's house already filled with pack and imprints, with Billy and Old Quil thrown in.

I sat down with a cup of coffee just looking at the scene in front of me; the house was overflowing with bodies. I really did miss having Bells at home with me.

"Think there's any left overs in their fridge?" Jake asked. "What?" He asked seeing us all look at him. "Oh come on you can't tell me none of you haven't thought about checking." He said. I could see Paul and Embry smirk obviously having thought the same thing.

"I'm going to go look." Jake said heading towards the basement.

"You stay out of their apartment." Sue scolded but Jake was already down the stairs. He came back cracking up.

"What?" Paul asked.

"Seth left us a note, taped to the locked door." Jake said.

_**Stay out of our apartment, you slobs are not messing up what Bella works hard to keep nice. And NO, there are no leftovers in the fridge. Get your own wife.**_

_**Seth**_

"What are you looking so smug about?" Jake asked Old Quil who sat in the chair looking like the cat that ate the canary.

"Nothing." He said clearly full of shit.

"What are you hiding?" Billy asked the grouch.

"Not hiding a thing." He said about to stroke out from trying to keep himself from laughing. Jake got up and walked over to him and started sniffing, then stepped back and looked at him.

"She left you food." Jake said.

"She sure did. I even got a coconut pie." Old Quil said licking his lips and patting his stomach. Jake was grumbling making Billy snort through his laughter.

"Charlie come give me a hand." Harry yelled.

"I walked in to see him pulling out big pans of something from the extra fridge they kept in there.

"Bells." I said smiling.

"Yea she left this for us, now is a good time to pull them out before the boys break in to Old Quil's to see if they can find any crumbs." Harry laughed.

"Now watch and see how long it takes Leah to fly down the stairs, this is her favorite thing Bella makes." Harry said as he carried three trays of something that smelled delicious even raw as I carried three trays myself.

One minute and 46 seconds found Leah flying down the stairs yelling Bella's name. "They're still gone but she left us a little something." Sue told her.

"Oh man I think I could eat all six trays." Leah said looking at the uncooked trays of food in front of her and nearly moaning.

"Leah you better learn to cook, you and Brady are going to starve when Seth and Bella move out." Jake told her laughing.

"Nope, we're going to live next to each other and have a connecting garage." Leah told him seriously. Harry just shook his head laughing.

"Don't any of you have your own food?" Leah asked looking around as the entire pack had found their way into the kitchen.

"Do you blame us, the girl can cook." Paul said eyeing the pans that had not been put into the oven yet.

"Half the time Sue and I sit up here and argue about going downstairs and inviting ourselves to dinner." Harry said laughing.

"Hell at least you don't have to sit in the cafeteria with tuna noodles while Seth has left over roast or pork chops." Quil said scowling.

"Don't forget the desert; I almost stabbed him with my fork when he pulled out the carrot cake last week." Embry said shaking his head.

"Don't even laugh, your ass gets homemade lunch too just because your imprinted with Leah." Jared told Brady who was trying not to crack up.

"Hey what can I say, my sister loves me." Brady said grinning.

"The first time Seth came in with his 'lunch box' we were laughing our asses off until he pulled out a container with stuffed chicken, hell even the vegetables looked good." Jake said.

"Think she'll let me be her guinea pig for all the new recipes she comes up with?" Jake asked making Emily snicker.

"What?" Jake asked.

"I don't think her current guinea pig is resigning anytime soon." Emily said making everyone's eyes go big.

"Who?" Jake and Quil asked at the same time.

"You old coot." Billy hollered laughing. I turned to see Old Quil sitting at the kitchen table with a huge grin on his face.

"That is so unfair." Quil whined making Old Quil crack up.

"Seems fair to me." He said smacking Quil in the leg with his cane.

"Yea, for you." Quil told him.

"How long has she been feeding you?" Billy asked laughing.

"Since shortly after the first council meeting. She came over with lasagna and the questionnaire she told us she was going to make." Old Quil said laughing.

"She actually made one?" Sam asked grinning.

"She sure did, fed me got me all fat and happy then handed it to me and told me never to upset her Seth again, then yelled at me for all the unhealthy food in the house and made me go grocery shopping with her. She's full of fire for such a tiny little thing." He said shaking his head.

"She made you?" Harry asked laughing.

"Have you ever made that little firecracker mad? I would have done anything she said to get her to quit giving me the stink eye." He said making everyone laugh.

"Yea I've been on the receiving end, it's not fun." Sam said grimacing making Emily snicker.

We were interrupted when the oven timer went off. "Don't move." Sue ordered laughing as she and Emily got up to take the first cooked trays out of the oven.

"Oh man that smells good." Jake said and I think a little drool fell from his mouth. "I really do hate Clearwater sometimes." Quil said sniffing and diving into the plate of food Sue handed him.

"We know." Everyone said at once. I looked around slightly confused.

"Bonehead here has imprint envy." Old Quil told me making me laugh.

"Yea how many times has Seth broken your nose now?" Embry asked.

"Seven." Quil said with a big grin.

"Your arm?" Paul asked.

"Twice."

"And your shoulder?" Sam asked him.

"Never broken just dislocated, once." Quil informed us all the while grinning.

There was something seriously wrong with that boy. I thought.

Emily and Sue finished passing out the plated food, I really miss Bella's cooking. After several moans and grunts of pleasure around the table, and the remaining trays put into the oven we resumed our conversation.

"Why would Seth fight with his pack brother?" I asked wondering how the whole thing worked; I knew the basics but not the inner workings.

"Quil doesn't think before he speaks, and his thoughts are vivid." Embry told me.

"It works like this, once a pack member imprints that imprint becomes part of the pack it's instinctual. Seth imprinting on Bella made her our pack sister, family. Take Leah and Brady out of the equation because that's something entirely different, Sam and Jared have their own imprints so it's not an issue with them either, but for the rest of us, Bella is like a hot stepsister. You know she is hot but you also know never, ever to admit it.

We all think of her as a sister in terms of protection. We would protect her with our lives as we would Kim and Emily but we're not blind either (well not us single guys). Bella is hot. So you have a hot girl who cooks, hates shopping, and is nice on top of everything. She's every guy's fantasy, and while we may think that, you don't say it unless you want to die… or you're Quil and have a death wish." Embry explained with nods from both Jake and Paul.

"The fact that she has no idea how hot she is only makes her hotter."

Paul said laughing.

"I mean really the girl has no clue." Embry said shaking his head.

"Most of us are smart enough to keep our mouths shut and in return Seth ignores our mind slips, after all it's not like we want him to know what we think, we can't help it with the pack mind. Quil on the other hand has verbal diarrhea and doesn't know when to shut up and his mind slips are like mini movies and usually end with snapped bones… HIS." Jake told me.

"So sue me, the girl is like sex on legs carrying a chocolate cake." Quil said. "OUCH! Damn it granddad that's not funny. I'm going to burn that damn thing, you don't even need it." Quil said rubbing his head where Old Quil hit him with his cane.

"Sure I do, needed it just now didn't I?" He said.

After all six trays were polished off, Paul and Embry left for Patrol while Kim and Jared left to do something that had Kim all smiles and Jared trying to hide a grimace. The phone started ringing and Harry answered saying a loud Hello followed by him laughing so hard I thought he was going to fall down. Jake and Sam were just shaking their heads and Brady and Leah looked amused. Harry hung up the phone and walked into the living room.

"That was Tommy said he wants to start planning early this year for our fishing trip, suggested we meet up in November to catch up." Harry said laughing again. "November what…." I started to say. "How in the world does he know?" I asked already shaking my head.

"Seems the kids pulled over to discuss a change in route and got distracted and met Old Tommy who just happened to be the one to interrupt the distraction." Harry said through big guffaws of laughter.

"Oh please tell me it's not as bad as I think." I said already feeling my face heat up. "No just a little kiss, he said he didn't even know they were 'distracted' till he got to the window, he originally stopped to see if there was car trouble. He said Bella's face was priceless when he asked them how you and I were doing. Said Bella was mumbling about being five hours from home and finding the only cop who knew both their dads." Harry finished wiping his brow he was laughing so hard.

"Said he'll see us in November that he wasn't about to miss seeing you hand your only daughter over to my son for the world." Harry laughed.

"So Old Tommy's finally ganna make it down to the rez again?" Billy laughed.

"Looks like it." Harry laughed.

"Didn't you boys cause enough trouble together when you were younger?" Old Quil asked quirking his brow at us, the way he did when we were kids.


	36. Chapter 303 Whispering Spirits Prt3

**CH.30-3 Whispering Spirits Prt.3**

**(Previously)**_-_

_Holy Shit! Was the only thought in my head as I woke up in my wolf form Bella snuggled up against my belly, my paws over her body, as my arms had been when we fell asleep._

How the hell did this happen? I kept thinking. I was afraid to move in case Bella moved and I hurt her.

I was afraid she would wake up and freak out; I mean it's not every day you go to sleep next to your fiancé and wake up next to a huge ass hairy beast.

No, this is a dream. Old Quil said the peyote induces dream like states; that is all this is I told myself.

Wake up, wake up, **WAKE UP!** I yelled inside my head.

I must have whined because Bella started stirring, I held my breath (not easy to do when in wolf form) as I watched her turn over and look up at me."Morning wolf Seth." She said then sat straight up.

"UH Seth… I love your wolf you know that but uh why did you phase? Is something out there?" She asked looking around.

All I could do was shake my head no, and hope she understood.

"No, nothings out there." She asked. I nodded.

"Okay, uh why are you phased?" She asked me. I just shrugged my shoulders. Hell I don't know why, I don't even know how. Are they still considered shoulders while I'm phased I wondered.

"You don't know." She said looking at me. Again, all I could do was shake my head.

"I guess I'll make breakfast." She said getting up. I watched as Bella got up, and pulled on her boots and coat and started making her way out of the tipi, I guess I should be glad this is a family size tipi since I am the size of a goddamn horse. I thought as I squeezed myself through the opening Bella held open for me. This is so fucked up.

"I guess it's a good thing we got everything set up yesterday." Bella said grabbing some firewood.

"I don't know if I trust myself with an Axe."

Oh god, Bella with an axe made me cringe, and whine.

"Relax I'm not going to be yielding the axe anytime soon." She told me laughing.

I wonder if she realizes she is carrying on a conversation with my wolf like it is completely normal.

Sure, she is good with weird but this is weird on a whole other level.

I watched as Bella struck the match lighting the cook fire and sat looking on as she heated a breakfast casserole on the fire. It smelled so freaking good, I might have been drooling.

"I'm going to get dressed while we wait for breakfast to finish." Bella told me as she made her way back inside the tipi. I stuck my head in the opening, and watched as my fiancé peeled layer after layer off only to redress in multiple layers.

This is not how I envisioned our Spirit Journey. We were supposed to eat, get naked, play in the snow, get naked, eat, get naked, make a snow house to get naked in. FUCK!

"You hungry?" She asked standing by the fire. I just looked at her.

"Yea, yea I know. You're always hungry." She laughed as she made our plates.

"Come on we'll eat inside or our food will get cold before we have a chance to eat it." Bella said holding the flap of the tipi open for me. I did not want to eat in front of her, it's one thing to see me in wolf form another to watch me eat like I'm a fucking golden retriever. That is not something I ever wanted her to see. It's not like there isn't enough evidence what with the shedding that I am not normal now I have to eat off a plate on the floor. I just looked at her, I couldn't talk to her, I couldn't even tell her what I was thinking.

"Look at me." Bella said.

"I love you, all of you. You do not have to be embarrassed in front of me. I love you Seth, I'm proud of who you are, all of you." She told me. She always knew what I needed to hear.

I licked the side of her face then ate my food before she could blink.

"Seth, bad wolf." She said laughing.

"Oh Bella, you freak I love you. I thought and wished she could hear me.

"I know you want more." She said picking up our dishes and walking outside.

We finished eating breakfast as bizarre as it was. She washed the dishes and I hated knowing that as long as I was stuck in wolf form I couldn't help her.

"Can you not phase back?" She asked after a few minutes.

I shook my head no, I could feel that I couldn't there was no sense in trying.

Bella stood up and started walking towards the woods. What the hell is she doing?

I ran up to get in front of her to stop her.

"Seth I have to pee."

I got out of her way and started walking beside her. "Oh no, you are not going with me while I pee. Go check the area, make sure nothing is there but I am peeing all by myself." She told me.

I don't know why I felt nervous, if something were out there I'm perfectly capable of taking care of it and would have phased wolf to do it, but something about not being able to talk to her had me more on edge than normal.

I made a run around the perimeter and then made my way back to Bella. "All clear?" She asked rolling her eyes. I just yipped at her.

How fucked up is my world when I am yipping at my fiancé in order to communicate?

Bella came walking out of the trees, bottle of hand sanitizer gripped in her bare hands. She was going to get frostbite. I watched her as she walked through the snow she looked graceful. I can remember when she couldn't walk across the floor without tripping, when I marked her she took some of my balance in the exchange. Her clumsiness was always adorable but the fuck me stiletto boots she could wear now were a good trade.

"I want to take a picture of you in wolf form, we don't have any." Bella said as she walked to the tipi.

She came out holding her camera, she snapped a few pictures and then walked up to me leaning in beside me so her head was next to my massive one and held the camera out and snapped one of us together. Yea not the engagement photo I had in mind.

"Ooh I like this one." She said holding the camera so we could look at the pictures she took on the tiny view screen. "I think I want to take a nap." Bella told me. "Come on you can lay with me." She said walking back towards the tipi.

I lay down as Bella stoked the fire, and pulled her coat and boots off. She did not even give a second thought to snuggling up next to my wolf. Dear Spirits I love my little weirdo.

She ran her hands through my fur tangling it between her fingers and I couldn't help the purr that came from my chest. I am a huge ass glorified dog, purring. Oh the irony, I thought.

I watched her for a long time after her eyes closed and her breathing evened out.

I love her so much sometimes I didn't know what to do with it all, and being with her felt unlike anything I would ever be able to explain, it was as if the moments our bodies were connected, we were a part of each other. It was that thought I had going through my mind as I fell asleep.

Four damn days as a wolf, watching Bella do everything, if this was my ancestor's idea of a Spirit Journey I wanted a refund. I wanted to be enjoying our pack free week with no distractions, I wanted to be making love to Bella in the tipi, I did not want to be prancing my furry ass around and howling at the moon.

Bella was taking everything in stride, talking to me, running her hands through my fur (ok so I did enjoy that) she snuggled into my wolf belly every night, I might have gone crazy not being able to phase back if it weren't for her.

"Seth I want to try something, can we?" She asked knowing I couldn't say no because I couldn't _say _anything. I cocked my head to the side; we were definitely going to challenge the rest of the pack to a game of charades when we made it home.

"You have to get down on your belly." She told me. I lowered my body down into the snow.

"I'm going to get on your back, I want a wolf ride." She said. I turned my head to look at her, Bella climbed on my back her thighs clamping down on both sides of my wolf body as she gripped onto my fur.

"Ok, I'm ready start slow then we can run." She told me.

Sam was going to have a coronary when he saw this in the pack mind; he already thinks we're freaky.

The thought made me laugh.

I started with a slow pace, then increased it until we were running. "OH MY GOD THIS IS AWESOME!"

Bella squealed. It was fun I wonder why we never thought to do it before? I ran around the open field then took off into the woods, I wanted her to see what it's like when I run patrol, dodging trees and ducking branches. When we made it back by the tipi, I lowered myself to the ground so Bella could climb off. "Seth we have to do that again." She said excitedly then kissed my snout.

Taha Aki, thank you for my Bella. I sent a little thanks to the Spirits.

"Snow Angel." She said falling down into the snow and waving her hands over the white fluff. I wished I could be lying next to her making a matching snow angel, but I would take getting to see her smile, hear the happiness in her voice. She was beautiful. I stepped over her trapping her body under my massive frame and licked the side of her face then nuzzled my snout into the side of her neck, her scent filling me with peace.

"I wonder." She said as her hands lifted and she started rubbing the underside of my belly. Oh, hell that felt good. "Feel good?" She laughed seeing my wolf eyes roll in the back of my head.

Yep, now I know why dogs nudge you to keep petting them..

"I think I need to try out the bathtub." Bella laughed referring to her makeshift 'tub'. We walked together her hand in my fur to the tipi. "I'm going to turn the Coleman's on in the pup tent to warm it up and start boiling some water." She told me. This is the part I hated, watching her do everything on her own, and not being able to help her.

Four trips back and forth from the cook-fire to the inflatable pool err tub and, three pots of snow later she had enough heated water to take a bath. Bella grabbed a couple of towels, a pair of long johns, and her coat and went into the pup tent that was way too small for me to fit inside of. "Give me five minutes and then you can poke your head in." She told me.

I lay on the ground outside my eyes closed thinking of how different I thought things would go, when we first arrived. "Ok Seth." Bella called and with that, I poked my head through the unzipped entrance.

This must be what wearing a shock collar feels like, painful.

"Ss…not so bad." She laughed. I could see her flawless creamy skin, her pink nipples that were hard from the chilly air and I whined without thinking. "I know." She said looking at me.

Bella pulled out her travel size shampoos (she would have been a great girl scout if she had been coordinated.) I yipped once; it was way too cold for her to have wet hair.

"I'll wrap a towel around my hair and leave it on all night, I promise." She told me knowing exactly what I was thinking. Bella slinked down in the water wetting her hair, washing it as the soapy bubbles slid down her body.

When Bella had rinsed her hair she pulled a towel and wrapped it then soaped her entire body is that sexy cake smelling body wash, I am almost positive my tongue was hanging out of my mouth.

It's a good thing we cannot show our excitement in wolf form that would be one hell of a red rocket.

Oh dear spirits I have spent too much time in Quil's mind.

Bella rose out of the water dripping and looking so fucking hot I wanted to cry, actually, I think I was.

I watched as she dried her body, and dressed. She threw on her boots and coat and walking out of the tent, she stepped down on the side of the inflatable pool to allow the water to empty.

We trekked back to the tipi, once inside Bella pulled the towel from her head, and brushed her hair.

She smelled so good I greedily inhaled the air around her. When she was tangle free, she wrapped her hair in a new dry towel and pulled her boots off. I laid down, Bella curling up next to me like we had done since our first night here; the week had passed by quickly even if it was freaky as hell.

"We're supposed to leave tomorrow." She said and I knew she was wondering if I would be able to phase, so was I.

"As strange as it's been Seth I'm glad I got to spend this time with your wolf. I love you, all of you."

Bella tangled her hands in my fur as I fitted my head above hers as we drifted to sleep.

I woke up still wolf and had no idea how we were supposed to get home, I am fairly certain people would notice a wolf the size of a horse with its tongue flapping in the breeze as I hung my head out the truck window.

"Morning babe." Bella called as she sat up looking at me and leaning in to kiss my snout.

If I live a hundred years, it will never be long enough to deserve her.

We ate breakfast like we had the last four mornings, "I was thinking we could go on a picture seeking expedition." Bella said like she was part of Louis and Clark's team.

Bella dressed and grabbed her camera, a bag of jerky a couple fruit bars and a few bottles of water threw everything into a backpack. "Ready?" She asked. I lowered myself down and she climbed up. We were deep into the woods when we found some caverns. I laid down letting Bella climb off I knew she would want photos of this place. "Wow! This place is beautiful." Bella said stepping around me as she started taking pictures.

We spent a few hours exploring the woods, Bella taking photos and just spending time with each other.

We made it back to the tipi, Bella stoking the fire, to keep it warm.

"Lunch?" Bella asked. I watched, always watching in this form as Bella pulled a pan from our cooler and set it on the grates of the fire. "How does lasagna sound?" Bella asked. My stomach growled loud, "I guess that's a yes." She laughed.

We played around in the snow while lunch heated, the smells making me drool. I was about to eat the damn tray of lasagna frozen when Bella declared it ready. Bella ate a small portion and I inhaled everything else. My girl could cook.

I sprawled out in front of the tipi probably looking like a malamute on steroids as Bella washed the dishes on the other side of the tipi, where she set up her 'kitchen.'

All of a sudden, my fur stood on end, I looked around not seeing anything or anyone, I inhaled deeply, and that's when it hit me. LEECH!

There was no way to tell her anything, give any warnings hell I could not even drag her in the tipi without making noise. I knew the thing couldn't see me from where the scent was approaching from, I was hidden, but Bella was out in the open, my heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest.

I had just risen when I heard it speak. "You smell different." It said. I saw Bella look up and heard as her heart started racing but her face showed no emotion. I started moving on the opposite side of the tipi as not to give myself away.

"I've been told I smell floral to your kind." Bella told it. "My kind, what do you think my kind is?" It asked and I could hear the amusement in its voice.

"Vampire, immortal, night walker, leech, bloodsucker. Should I go on?" Bella asked.

My girl was fucking brave as shit and I would yell at her just as soon as I could fucking talk without barking.

"How do you know of my kind?"

"Oh you aren't the first pasty sparkly motherfucker I've met." She said. "However you might be the dumbest." She told it.

Oh fuck Baby; please be quiet until I can get to a good ambush spot. I mentally begged.

"You're funny. Tell me little girl why is it you think I'm a dumb sparkly motherfucker?" It asked laughing.

Clearly, this tick liked to play with its food, I thought. Why else would it go through with a conversation?

"Take a deep breath and tell me what you smell?" Bella told it.

Ah baby you are a genius, I am still going to yell at you but I know what you are doing.

"Interesting, I smell you, and you're right you are floral but it's almost completely masked by wet dog." "Why is that?" It asked.

I saw her glance in my direction to see if I was ready. I was.

"My mate." Bella simply said.

"Foolish girl, humans don't have 'mates.' "It said.

"Are you sure about that?" Bella asked almost tauntingly.

"I'm rather bored, I think I'll snack and run." It said grinning taking a step towards Bella.

"Remember when I said you were the dumbest vamp I'd ever met?" Bella asked.

"I do." It said, as it took another step closer.

"You're about to find out why." Bella said. "Meet my mate." She said as I pounced.

I had my jaws around its side before it knew what was happening.

I wanted to see Bella but I had to focus.

The fucking thing got its nails in my leg but I was able to flip around and latch onto its shoulder and pull a huge chunk off. It paused just long enough for me to sink my teeth into its back tearing another chunk of its marble flesh. Piece by piece I tore through it until it was down on the ground nearly blending in with the snow.

I finished tearing the bloodsucker to pieces trying to figure out how the hell this week had gone so crazy. I thought I was going to spend an entire week with Bella _alone_, in the wilderness and naked. Nope I spent the week unable to phase human, unable to kiss her, touch her and most definitely unable to make love to her over and, over again like I planned.

How the hell was I going to burn the fucker, I had paws. I turned to look at Bella afraid to see the look of fear on her face. Before I could turn around I smelled the smoke, I whipped my head in the direction to see Bella tossing chunks of white marble into a fire. I have the most badass imprint ever.

I am so going to yell at her, right after I fuck her. Imprint burning my mortal enemy, HOT!

I quickly gathered the remaining pieces carrying them to the fire, watching the purple smoke fill the air.

How long before our honeymoon? Hell I need to check to see if she is still going to want to marry me. It's one thing to snuggle up to me when I'm fluffy and wagging my tail another after you've watched me rip a marble corpse apart with my teeth.

Do not be afraid of me, I chanted as I walked up to her.

"Seth baby are you okay?" Bella asked running her hands through my fur, searching for any injuries.

I couldn't help the wince that escaped when she ran her hand over my right flank; I knew I'd been scratched. It was already healed but it was a little sensitive.

I finally got the nerve to look into her eyes. Please baby, do not be afraid of me, I kept chanting.

She must have seen my own fear as I looked at her, because she reached her hands around my neck hugging me as her fingers dug into my fur. Pulling back, she looked at me.

"Seth Clearwater I could never be afraid of you. You are my protector, my best friend, my lover and nothing will ever change that. I love you, all of you." She said sounding fiercer than I had ever heard her before.

She really was not afraid of me, not any part of me not even the part of myself I sometimes feared.

You are my protector too; do not ever think you're not. I thought, and wished I could tell her.

As soon as the last thought left my mind, I phased finding myself all kinds of naked in the snow.

Bella launched herself at me, her mouth claiming mine before I had to time to sit up.

"Bbbabe, a week without a shower I'm filthy and I have to smell." I told her the words coming out of my mouth like poison but I knew it had to be true. "I don't care; a week Seth, without you holding me. A week without feeling you, a week without you and me, make me dirty." She said breathless.

_Snap!_ _Crackle! Pop!_ Something primal and intently animal clicked inside my head and I had Bella in my arms faster than I could blink ripping at her clothes as I ran us to the tent. Fuck my entire body lit on fire the only thoughts going through my mind was to taste, claim, and mark as mine. **"MINE!"**

Her mouth was on mine tasting, and licking, pulling the lobe of my ear into her mouth as she rubbed herself against me and that fucking tipi felt like a hundred miles away.

Finally, I stepped inside laying Bella down on the nest of blankets and just looked at her naked before me. A week without talking to her, without touching her, without feeling her, without tasting her.

My mind was in too many places at once, I wanted her legs around my neck as I buried my face in her pussy, I wanted her legs around my waist, I wanted her on herhands and knees , I wanted her on top of me, and I wanted it all; right the fuck now.

"Look at me." Bella said grabbing my face and making me focus on her.

"You can have me every way you want, but right now you need to just fucking have me. I need you!"

She said and, fuck me those were the hottest words ever uttered.

There was no need to check and see if she was ready for me, I could smell her readiness. I grabbed her thighs spreading her like a goddamn Thanksgiving Feast and entered her fast and hard nearly biting through my tongue feeling her surround me.

Bella's back arched off the ground; the guttural moan that slipped from her lips had me roaring.

"Fuck!" I yelled as her scalding wet heat encased me. "Fuck you feel good." I yelled as I thrusts into her hard, bouncing her tits and watching as her eyes glassed over and her mouth made the sexiest O.

Little whimpers gave way to loud moans that turned into heated screams as I pushed harder and deeper inside her.

I could not get deep enough every thrust was more powerful than the last trying to submerge myself in all that was Bella. We had had lots of sex, hell it's a running joke with everyone. Wild sex, rough sex, sensual and slow but this, this was animalistic and raw.

Bella found my mouth with hers; our kiss was just as raw as our sex. Bella bit my bottom lip so hard I thought she was going to bite through it but there was no pain only intense euphoria feeling her suck and bite me as her hands dug into my shoulders. "Fuck Seth!" She moaned taking her mouth from mine. "Sit up." She urged. I pulled myself up Bella with me, never allowing our bodies to disconnect. Sitting with my knees bent Bella tightened her legs that were wrapped around my waist as she moved herself up and down, back and forth taking me in so deep it was all I could do to keep from collapsing. She found my mouth again, sucking on my still bleeding lip her fingers digging into my back.

"Take it, I know you want it." She moaned, and she was right. I moved my mouth to her throat and sank my teeth deep into her flesh, deeper than ever before and my wolf howled. My hands wrapped around her hips slamming her into my body, I could hear the sound of her flesh meeting mine in thrusts so deep, so hard it was savage.

Her taste coated my mouth and my wolf purred with satisfaction. "Seth." Bella moaned her mouth licking my shoulder before I felt her bite down on me. Bella bit me often, but this bite was different I could feel it down to my very soul and I knew what was happening, the Spirits were allowing her to mark me.

Flashes of pictures, sounds, and text flashed through my mind as Bella's teeth embedded in my skin. I felt her clench around me, pulsing and gripping as her white hot cum coated me, my release so fucking strong my body shook, I could feel the stream rush from my body into hers and I swear I could feel ourselves mix together. I grabbed her ass cupping both cheeks in my hands and held her as close as physically possible as I emptied myself into her. I could feel myself twitch as the vice like grip she had on my dick milked every drop of my release.

Our orgasms were so strong we were left gasping and clinging to one another, our bodies still shaking with the aftershocks. Bella released her teeth from my shoulder licking and kissing her mark and I couldn't wait to see it.

"I marked you." She finally said after catching her breath. Her voice sounded awed.

"I know I could feel it in the depths of my soul." I told her.

I slipped out of Bella, slowly allowing myself to ease out of her inch by inch. When our bodies were separated it felt wrong, incomplete somehow. I guided us to our nest of blankets and laid down pulling Bella into my side snuggling her close to me. I had missed the feel of her body pressed to mine.

Bella and I laid side by side her back pressed to my chest as I ghosted my fingertips up and down her body shoulder to hip and back again. This was something I had missed most during the week, our quiet time when we would just touch each other, to feel her body against mine as my body heated hers; it was one of my favorite things.

Bella's hand on my arm stilled my movements; she lifted my arm bringing it to her mouth leaving little kisses on my knuckles. "Did… did you see anything?" She asked softly almost sounding nervous.

"Yes."

"Could you feel it?" She asked almost in a whisper.

"Yes."

"I feel different." She told me, still leaving small kisses on my knuckles.

"So do I, I don't understand but I feel like something shifted." I told her honestly.

"Me too." She said. I raised up on my elbow my other arm still resting in her hands, and kissed her shoulder. "I love you." I told her kissing up her shoulder to her neck; the spot right under her ear that makes her make the most delicious sounds. Bella dropped my arm as her head angled allowing me better access. I slipped my knee between her thighs, as she shifted her body making it easier for me to slide into her.

No words were needed; we were so in tune with each other that it was instinct. We'd never made love in this position before and the way our bodies were joined made it feel incredibly intimate. Her entire body pressed into mine, her leg wrapped around my calf as I slowly shifted so I could move inside her. I let my hand trail her body, her soft skin feeling like the rarest silk under my touch.

This was the exact opposite of earlier, this was soft, sweet, and delicious, the kind of deliciousness you savor. Our bodies moved together like water flows over rocks, with ease and grace. I let my arm trail her side, my hand cupping her hip, stilling her body against mine as I buried myself deeply inside her. We were pressed so tightly together there was no movement just the feel of being inside her.

My tongue ran over the dip in her shoulder before my teeth bit into her, my release instant as more images, sounds, and text filled my head.

My mind was being ambushed as my body trembled with the power of my release and the sheer bliss of feeling hers against me once again. There really was no greater feeling than sharing this level of intimacy with the one person you loved with your entire being.

After the images stilled and our bodies relaxed I pulled myself from her but didn't move how we lay. "Yes." She answered the unspoken question. "So tired." She said pulling my arm across her body and hugging it to her as she laid her head down and her entire body relaxed against mine.


	37. Chapter 31 Soul Matter

**CH.31 Soul Matter**

**Seth's Pov**

Waking up with Bella's warm soft body lying over mine was indescribable. I had missed the feel of her skin against mine.

I stroked my hand down Bella's side, relishing in the feel of her under my fingertips. Moments like this were my favorite.

This week went nothing like I thought, or planned or imagined but somehow for us it was perfect. We know each other inside and out, all the parts of us. Bella loves me, all of me and while I thought I had known that before, this week as she slept beside my wolf, as she talked to me like she would have as a man, as she fought beside me left no doubt she loved me completely.

Bella is just as much my protector as I am hers, that realization was incredibly humbling.

"Morning baby." Bella sighed looking up at me.

"Good morning." I leaned down to peck her lips.

"We have to go home today."

"We do, but we'll come back." I told her knowing I wanted to experience this place with her again; I wanted to come back to the place that showed us who we are… together.

"The pictures, Seth I know things, I dreamed them, I feel different like more aware of… well just everything." Bella said pulling herself over me.

"Met too."

"If we pack up and leave within the hour, we'll be home in time to get the meeting with the council over with and maybe go to dinner." I told her looking at my phone to see it was only 2:30 in the morning; our sleep schedule was all messed up.

"Okay but before we talk to the council I want a hot shower."

"Do I get to join you in this hot shower?" She asked kissing my lips.

"Of course, how else is the shower going to be hot?"

"Cheesy baby, that was cheesy." Bella laughed.

"We better start packing." Bella told me laughing as she pushed up against me.

"I know but now I'm thinking of you in the shower."

"Then we better hurry up, the sooner we leave the sooner we'll be home." She told me pulling on her layers of clothes.

I was pulling the tipi apart when I glanced at Bella to see a sad smile on her face.

"What are you thinking?"

"Just that I want to camp again and use the tipi, there's something magical about it. There is so much history inside here."

"We will, I promise. I told you how the tipi is passed down from generation to generation, when we get married mom and dad will present us with the tipi. It's tradition, they couldn't do it before because the Tribe doesn't know we are married by the mark." I explained.

"That's… wow. Seth, what about Leah?"

"I don't know the tipi is passed down from father to son." I told her thinking about that for the first time.

"We should at the very least share it. She should get to sleep underneath the same place that your ancestors did. It's powerful. If I can feel it, I can only imagine what Leah will feel." Bella said, reminding me of the many reasons, I love her.

"Come here."

"You have no idea how amazing you are. I love you." I told her capturing her lips.

"I love you too Seth."

We finished packing up, and I stood looking at the packed sled thinking about having to phase.

"Babe it's going to be fine, whatever reasons the Spirits had for making you stay a wolf are over." Bella told me.

"You're right." I told her stepping back and phasing sending yet another thank you to Taha Aki for blessing me with my Bella.

We made it back to the truck, and just like Bella told me I phased without any problems.

"Ready?" I asked as I started the truck.

"Yes, let's go home."

Ten hours, (I might have been speeding) a dozen bags of chips, four big mac boxes and endless bathroom breaks later we pulled into the driveway.

I stepped out of the cab, pulling Bella with me and held her close to my body.

"Shower." She mumbled into my chest.

We had barely closed the truck door when Leah came barreling out the door, followed by mom, dad, Charlie and the pack.

"Be-be your home." Leah sang as she ran towards us, but stopped abruptly.

"Seth, why does my sister smell like leech? Bella are you okay?" Leah asked looking Bella over for injuries only for Brady to make his way to us, him too checking Bella over.

"Let us shower then we'll explain." I told her knowing everyone heard.

**Leah's Pov**

Seth and Bella went downstairs as the rest of us gathered around the living room.

There was something different about them, the air crackled around the two of them, their eyes were deeper, and Seth seemed bigger. Taller and broader than he had when they left.

"They're different, and did anyone else notice Seth seems bigger?" I asked.

"Yes." Mom said shaking her head.

"Do you think they were given any answers?" Sam asked.

"We'll find out soon." Old Quil told him always with that knowing look on his face.

Half an hour later Bella and Seth came through the kitchen, clean and smelling like birthday cake.

He sat down pulling Bella into his lap, and then looked up at mom, dad, and the rest of the council.

"Well before we start any official business, how was your trip?" Mom asked smiling I knew she was happy to have both of them home.

"Interesting." Bella said making Seth laugh.

"It's all going to be council related, so we may as well start from the beginning, and then you can ask questions." Seth said pulling Bella even closer to him.

"We started the drive and everything was going as planned, we stopped at the hotel and after dinner we pulled the peyote out just like we discussed, but it just didn't feel right. We decided to wait until we were settled in our camp to take it.

The next morning we got back on the road but the closer, we got to our exit it just felt wrong, so we made the decision to drive until it felt right. We ended up near Glacier National Park." Seth told us.

"Did you feel like it was the spirits driving you?" Old Quil asked with a knowing look.

"I know it was I felt edgy until I decided to follow the feeling I had, once we crossed into Montana everything just seemed right." Seth told him.

"But this is where it gets interesting." Bella snorted, making Seth shake his head.

"We set up the tipi, unpacked, ate dinner, and then took in the peyote (which isn't nearly as bitter as you said.) We lay down to go to sleep and when I woke up I was in my wolf form."

"Did you phase on purpose?" Sam asked, but you could clearly see in Seth's face that he hadn't.

"No, and I couldn't phase back either. I wasn't able to phase human until yesterday afternoon." Seth told us.

There was silence for about five minutes everyone processing what Seth had just said.

"How, what… I mean how did that work?" Dad asked.

"It helps that my wife is weird as hell." Seth said laughing as he looked at Bella.

"We just made it work. We ate breakfast, lunch and dinner. We explored the woods, Bella talked to me as she would if I had been human. We were still us.

FYI a wolf fits in the tipi." Seth laughed.

"You didn't… you know, while you were a wolf did you?" Quil asked.

"Something is seriously wrong with you." Bella said giving Quil a what the fuck look.

"NO! You idiot." Seth said glaring at him.

"What like no one else wanted to know?" Quil said holding his hands up.

"Peyote causes a dreamlike state, is it possible you only think you were phased the whole time?" Billy asked making Old Quil scoff.

"No, it wasn't a dream in fact neither of us had any dreams until last night.

"Did you receive any guidance or answers while in your wolf form?" Old Quil asked.

"No, well not that was obvious. We know why the spirits forced my phase but we didn't understand until yesterday after the leech showed up." Seth told him.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Yesterday we had just finished lunch I was still in my wolf, when I smelled it.

It couldn't see me, but it did see Bella. It started talking to her, telling her she smelled different. Obviously, it liked playing with its food.

Bella talked back, telling him she knew what it was, and calling it a few names , at first, I didn't realize what the hell she was doing other than giving me a damn heart attack, but while she distracted it with talking I was able to sneak up on his side.

I won." Seth told us.

"Well it was pissing me off." Bella said seeing everyone look at her, making most of the pack laugh and the council look at her with wide eyes while Charlie looked like he wanted to spank her.

"What the hell did you call it?" Jared asked looking impressed.

"After she explained she knew lots of names for its kind she told him he was a pasty sparkly motherfucker." Seth said beaming at Bella, who blushed.

"Isabella Marie Swan." Charlie bellowed, making Seth growl with the tone of voice he used for Bella.

"Dad relax, I knew Seth was making his move plus Seth already lectured me." She told him then put her hands on Seth's face.

"Uh huh, I bet he was real stern too." Charlie huffed knowing just as well as the rest of us; Seth wouldn't dare raise his voice to Bella.

"Well you know…." Quil started with a smirk on his face.

"One quip from you and I'm going to hit you with your granddad's cane." Charlie told Quil making everyone laugh and Quil grumble.

"Did you get any answers?" Sam finally asked.

"Yes, but it's hard to explain. We do know answers to a few of the questions that we've been asked before, but it's like we know things about stuff that we don't know about yet." Seth told us and it was easy to see he didn't really know how to explain what he meant.

"What do you know?" Mom asked.

"We both saw text and pictures and heard things, but it feels as though we won't know what we know until we need to. I don't know how else to explain it." Bella said sinking into Seth.

"When and how did the images appear to you? Were you in wolf form?" Old Quil asked.

"No, after Bella started throwing chunks of leech into the fire, I was….

"Wait a minute what do you mean Bella threw parts of the leech into the fire?" Sam asked.

"Exactly that, I tore apart the leech and while I was thinking of how the hell I was going to burn the fucker, I smelled the fire. I turned around and Bella had the fucker lit up, and was throwing pieces into the burning pyre." Seth told him.

"Holy Shit! Bella you're a bad ass." Paul said jumping up and hugging her whispering how she was going to have to train his imprint.

Looking around the pack was wide eyed and slack jawed, Charlie looked ready to fall over and mom and dad while looking a bit startled were beaming. Old Quil or should I say Quilly looked as proud as could be and Billy was just shaking his head.

"Anyway so we burned the leech, and I was able to phase back."

"Do you know why you were able to phase back then and not before?" Mom asked.

"Bella has always told me she loved all of me, including my wolf and while I believed it I guess a small part of me held a little doubt. After I tore apart the leech I was terrified she would be afraid of me." He started saying but had to stop and take a deep breath.

"When I finally turned to look at her, she could see the fear in my eyes and told me that she could never be afraid of me that I was her protector. I knew without a shadow of doubt she truly loved all of me but more than that, she was my protector too. That's when I was able to phase back. I think the Spirits let her mark me because we are true equals." Seth told us, and I will be damned if it didn't make me tear up a little bit.

"Wait she marked you?" Sam asked while the pack sat stunned and the Elders looked giddy and shocked.

"Yes." Seth said radiating pride like I have never seen before.

"Seth can you show us the mark?" He asked.

"Yes." Seth said with a huge grin. Damn he was telling the truth this whole time about wanting her to mark him.

Seth pulled his shirt off, and I could hear the gasp as his shoulder held the teeth marks of Bella, and I could smell her scent as his skin was exposed.

"It smells like her, and it's the same temperature as her body, just as my marks smell like me and are my temperature."

"I'm going to guess the images appeared to you while you were intimate." Mom said delicately.

"Yes."

"I saw the images as Bella marked me." Seth told her.

"Bella did you also see the images as you marked Seth?" Dad asked.

"No, I saw them when he bit into my throat, then we each received more images later." She told him.

"Did you get the answers when you received the images?" Billy asked.

"No, we each got two sets of images, after the second set it felt like we had been drugged and had to sleep. When we woke up this morning, we just knew stuff." Seth told him.

"Can you tell us what you do know?" Billy asked.

"Yes but it would be easier if you asked the questions, it's as if we have answers but we don't know the answer until we need it." Seth told him.

"First since this too seems to be involving your personal life, do you have any idea why that is?" Billy asked.

"We all think of imprints as being the other half of the wolves' soul and that's true but in our case our halves don't make up the whole, it is the whole. One soul.

Our private life is our souls merging, becoming one." Seth said with a small smirk.

"It's not pre mating season is it?" Dad asked almost laughing.

"Nope. It's just us." Seth smirked.

"Bro your souls must really like to bond." Embry cracked, making most of laugh, as Charlie sat there turning pink.

"Do you know why you have marked Bella so many times?" Charlie asked.

"Yes and no, I know that she needs to smell like me but I don't know why. I also know no other marks will show on her skin but that I will continue to mark her."

"Why do you bite her throat?" Sam asked.

I knew that had bothered him more than anything else had not knowing why Seth felt the need to do it.

"Part of the benefit of marking, is the senses I passed onto Bella. When I mark her or bite her throat and she bites me or now marked me we are passing our senses onto the other, Bella got balance and she smells and hears better from my marks, so the spirits must want Bella to pass something to me through her mark. We're just not sure what it is." Seth explained.

"Did Leah imprint on you as a sister?" Mom asked, and I definitely wanted to hear if the spirits had given them insight into this question even if I already felt I knew the answer.

"Yep, total sister imprint. Leah and I are bonded through the spirits." Bella said smiling at me.

"I'm guessing that's why Seth isn't threatened with Brady?" Dad asked.

"Brady is bonded to Leah making him bonded to my mate; my wolf recognizes Brady as Leah's mate. My blood sister's mate so Brady is essentially bonded to Bella through familial blood ties." Seth explained.

"That brings up the question of how Bella knew Brady and Leah were going to imprint, any idea how that happened." Sam asked.

"I just get feelings; I think its intuitive maybe." Bella said blushing.

"No, my mate is a healer. The spirits give her insight. She will know things that the rest of us will not, and we will need to listen to what she says.

Sometimes it will be recognizing the bond of others, or calming effects when needed. The spirits chose Bella for her heart, her pure soul, and her acceptance of the wolf but also the respect she carries for our people." Seth said looking down at Bella as he spoke.

"I knew it!" Old Quil shouted making us all look at him.

"Oh don't look at me like that, we've all thought it. She is of pure heart it makes sense the spirits would bestow onto her the gift of healing. And she has the heart of a Native in her pale little body. The books allude to imprints having certain attributes that make them perfect for not only their wolf but to better the pack as well." He told us, and it made perfect sense when you thought about it.

"Why the hell does Clearwater get the chef, sex goddess, and healer?" Quil asked earing a kick to the shin from Charlie.

"Who else in here is pure?" Paul asked shocking all us.

"Don't look at me like that, I may be an asshole, but I'm not stupid. Think about it, we see into each other's minds. Who is the only one of us who was of pure heart and soul even his mind was pure… well until he imprinted." Paul said laughing at the end.

"I'll be damned, you're right." Sam said shaking his head.

"It's not just me… Emily is a provider making sure everyone is taken care of; Kim is always happy and making everyone around her happy." Bella said looking at the other wolf girls.

"Thank you Bella." Emily said quietly at being acknowledged and it was not until then that I realized she had never been given the thanks she deserved for all the meals and the open door policy she held.

"Is there anything else that you are aware of?" Billy asked.

"No but I think we'll be given answers as things come up. I'm not really sure how it works." Seth said.

"Actually I have something I want to bring up. I did not get any 'guidance' from the spirits but I think it's important. I only ask that you let me finish before anyone says anything." Bella said.

"Of course honey." Mom said.

"I've always been proud of what Seth is and what he does but spending a week with his wolf and seeing firsthand how the wolves literally fight to the death to save life it made me really think about things.

I know I am not Quileute, but I understand the need for the secrets just as much as I would if I had been born Quileute. I can't help but wonder why the other families are not told? I mean looking around I can see how proud you all of your wolves, I know how proud I am of Seth, my sister, my brother, our brothers it just doesn't make sense that Embry, Brady and Jared can't have that.

"Embry's mom thinks he's on drugs and both he and Jared get yelled at for sneaking out, Brady's been lucky so far but he hasn't been a wolf very long. Then there is poor Kim whose parents think she is dating a delinquent and that they are too serious with each other. Think about what would have happened if you Harry and Sue didn't know, I was almost 19 when Seth imprinted on me.

I mean you have these guys who are keeping their people, their tribe safe, they do all kinds of things to better the reservation and their own families are left to think they have raised kids who are drug addicts and derelicts. It's one thing for Joe Blow down the road to think they are in a gang but I am talking about their family. They are a part of the secret too, one day they will all have not only sons or daughters who are protectors but most likely grandchildren that watch over and protect them.

I just think it's unfair to not only Brady, Jared and Embry but also their parents. They should get to feel pride in their children too." Bella said.

Seth was practically glowing with pride, Jared, and Embry looked on the verge of tears and Brady like me just looked at our sister with absolute love.

I glanced up at my parents, Old Quil and Billy who were just staring at Seth and Bella. Charlie looked almost as proud as Seth.

It was silent for a long time, everyone just looking at each other.

"You're right." Old Quil finally said shocking us all as he is the biggest opponent of anyone outside the pack knowing.

"Boys how bad is it with your parents?" Dad asked.

"My mom threatened to take me to be drug tested." Embry said hanging his head.

"Mine too, our moms are friends. They uh… cry a lot." Jared said.

"It's 5:30, do you think your parents would be able to meet us at the council hall at 7:00?" Billy asked.

"Uh you're the Chief of the Tribe, they'll be there." Jared laughed.

"Well we're going to go take a nap; we'll meet you up here before the meeting." Seth said getting up Bella tucked into his side.


	38. Chapter 32 Legends

**CH.32 Legends**

**Seth's Pov**

We were walking to the council hall, I was so proud of Bella she was able to say to the Elders what the rest of us didn't know how to say.

Embry, Brady, Jared and Kim were about to tell their parents about the legends and the magic that surrounded us. I knew they were nervous, you could smell it coming off them in waves.

We arrived just before the scheduled meeting time so we could set up the table and chairs with some drinks and a few trays of sandwiches.

"I am so proud of you." I whispered to Bella as we took our seats.

I looked around seeing the Elders with Sam and Charlie sitting at the Elder's table. Charlie was not an Elder yet but as part of the council, he joined them at the table.

Quil's mom Theresa was the first to arrive, she knew of the pack. She talked and referred to the pack but no one had ever confirmed it for her but she knew. This would just be validation for her. She took a seat next to Quil giving him and Old Quil an 'I told you so' look.

Brady's mom came in next looking nervous as she took her seat next to him.

I knew Leah was scared, for not only Brady but also Pam was going to learn about the imprint and for as tough as Leah is she feared that Pam would not accept her.

Bella leaned over whispering in Leah's ear, I couldn't make out what she told my sister but whatever it was made Leah relax. God I loved my girl.

Embry's mom Melissa walked in looking terrified. Embry met her at the front of the room and walked her to the chairs sitting down next to her.

Kim's parents were next Mr. and Mrs. Connors came in looking apprehensive as they too took their seats.

Mr. and Mrs. Mahon made their way into the room looking equally apprehensive and nervous as they took their seats next to Jared.

It was weird to see them all nervous at being summoned by the Chief of the Tribe, to me he was just Billy, but to everyone else I guess it was a big deal.

With everyone, sitting Billy stood up to start the meeting.

"We have invited you all here to discuss some very important Tribe issues that concern all of your children. This will be an official council meeting. As you can see Chief Swan is in attendance and as of September 27 is an Official Council Member of the Quileute." Billy told them.

"Before we begin if you would like to get a drink and some food, please help yourselves." Mom said gesturing to the table that held the food.

Fifteen minutes later, everyone had a plate of food, a drink and had sat back down.

"How many of you know the legend of Taha Aki?" Billy asked.

Most everyone had heard the legends at one time or another but occasionally you would come across someone who didn't remember or had never heard them, luckily, everyone raised their hands to let Billy know they had heard them.

"Good, there is no easy way to tell you what we have brought you here for other than to be blunt and to the point. The legend of Taha Aki is real. Those with the bloodline descending from Taha Aki are chosen protectors.

Jake, Sam, Jared, Paul, Embry, Quil jr., Brady, Seth and Leah are all shape shifters.

Sam is the Alpha until Jacob takes the position, as is his birthright. At the moment he serves as Beta, Jared is 3rd in command. Theresa simply sat with an all-knowing look on her face finally getting the confirmation that she had been right all along.

"You want us to believe this room full of kids turn into giant wolves and chase vampires which you also want us to believe are real?" Mr. Mahon asked.

"Yes, and we can prove it." Old Quil told him.

"Any volunteers?" Billy asked.

"Seth will do it, and then I'll show them there isn't anything to be afraid of." Bella told him.

"I brought extra shorts." Bella told me as I walked to the other side of the room.

There was just enough room for me to phase.

I shifted, falling down on all four paws as gasp and holy shits ran through the gathering.

"They're huge but they're still the same just fluffier." Bella told them as she walked over to me running her hands through my fur.

"See it's still Seth." Bella said scratching behind my ears.

"Seth you can phase back now." Billy told me.

"Uh yea you might want to turn your heads; he's going to be naked when he phases back." Bella told them.

A minute later I was pulling my shorts up and walking with Bella back to my seat.

"I…I don't know what to say." Embry's mom said.

"Why were we not told, these are our children." Mr. Mahon asked.

"We should have told you from the very beginning, but we felt it best to keep the pack a secret. It was recently brought to our attention the unfairness in our decision, which is why we have brought you today. Your sons are good men, they protect our people, and you have the right to not only know who they are but to feel proud of them for what they do." Billy told them.

"As parents ourselves, as your council, and as Elders of this tribe we can only apologize, and hope you can understand we did what we thought was in the best interest of the pack. Secrecy is for the protection of the pack as you can imagine no one outside of this room is aware of the pack's existence and you will not be able to tell anyone, not even other family members." Dad explained.

"Please explain, we know the legends but how and why?" Laura Mahan asked.

"Those with the bloodline of Taha Aki change into their wolf forms when a threat is near. The threat and our only enemy are the cold ones… vampires.

There was a coven living nearby until a year ago, their proximity caused the fever to set and the boys and Leah to change." Old Quil explained.

"The growth spurts, appetites, tempers, all of it is the… wolf?" Melissa Call asked.

"Yes, the boys, and Leah all grew exceptionally fast leading up to their first phase and quite a bit in the first days following. That is why they all look to be in their early twenties. They grow and mature to that of a twenty something year old in order to deal physically and emotionally with the change. They will not age again until they stop phasing.

They run a temperature of 108.9, which burns calories faster than they can consume them, which is why they all have such enormous appetites. They can see and smell far greater than any human or animal. They run at speeds unprecedented, and heal amazingly fast, broken bones healing in mere hours." Billy told them.

"The sneaking out, the rumors of them all being in a gang none of it's true?" Melissa said.

"There's no gang…" Pam, Brady's mom said.

I guess she had been more worried than even Brady had known.

"No these boys are protecting their tribe and Forks. When they leave your home in the middle of the night, it is to patrol the reservation." Mom told her giving her a small smile.

"Cold Ones, it's all real?" Ray Connors said.

"Yes."

"Holy Shit." He said.

"That was my exact reaction." Charlie told him shaking his head at the memory.

"You should have told us, do you have any idea what we thought?" Laura Mahan asked.

"You are right we should have, again we can only apologize." Billy told her, looking at all the parents.

"How does this affect my Kim?" Ray asked.

"Is she going to turn into a wolf too?" Sherry Connors asked.

"No, only those with bloodlines to Taha Aki will phase, and only if there is a threat in the area to trigger it. Let me tell the imprint legend and then we can discuss Kim's role." Dad told her.

"We once thought imprinting was rare however, Sam, Jared, Seth, Leah, and Brady have all imprinted, though Leah and Brady have a double imprint, as they imprinted on each other.

The Ancestors bestow upon the wolves an imprint; it is their gift to the protectors.

An imprint is a soul mate. It is love at first sight only stronger. The boys and Leah have described it as steel cables connecting you to your imprint. Once a wolf looks in the eyes of their imprint, everything tying them to Earth falls away and is replaced by that of the imprint. The wolf will be whatever the imprint needs. A friend, a brother, a lover. The imprints happiness and safety will come above all else. The pack will see the imprint as a member of the pack and protect each pack members imprint with their own life. It is the balance to the wolf. Two halves of a soul meeting." Billy explained.

"Jared imprinted on Kim. Pam along with Brady being a protector he and Leah have imprinted on each other. Emily Young is Sam's imprint. Seth imprinted on Bella Swan however their imprint is slightly different from the rest which we will also explain." Billy said to the now silent room.

Mr. Connors was looking between Kim and Jared and I was not sure if he was happy or planning to kill him.

"So it's a lifelong commitment?" Jim Mahon asked.

"Yes." All of us wolves answered.

"How does it work is it just boyfriend and girlfriend?" Mr. Connors asked

"It's stronger than that, but you could describe it that way you just won't have to deal with any break ups or broken hearts. An imprint is a lifetime bond." Billy told him.

"What's different about Seth's imprint?" Mr. Connors asked.

"Some wolves do something called marking. It's a bite on the neck of their imprint.

Once a wolf marks his imprint/mate they are considered married. The pack and the Elders recognize the marking as a tribal marriage. Seth has marked Bella.

They are also engaged to be married officially." Dad explained smiling at Bella and me.

"I think I need something more than iced tea." Mr. Mahan said with Mr. Connors agreeing.

"I thought you might, I had the same reaction." Charlie said pulling a bottle of bourbon from his jacket making the rest of us laugh.

"Thank you." They said as Charlie handed both of them a cup full of amber liquid.

"How did you get in on the secret, no offence but you're not even Quileute." Mr. Mahan asked Charlie.

"I had a bit of trouble accepting Bella's relationship with Seth, and was about to arrest my own daughter to keep her away from him, she moved out and into his house so I came down here ready to forcibly take her home. They had to explain why a 6'4 250 pound man/boy was about to rip out my throat and since he could turn into a wolf he actually could rip out my throat." Charlie told him.

"I'm not the only father with issues about a serious relationship with their daughter and an overgrown kid?" Mr. Connors said laughing.

"No not at all, and Bella is a few years older I had visions of having to throw her in jail and her registering as a sex offender." Charlie joked.

"You are all taking this much better than I thought you would." Mom said.

"Well we just found out our sons are protecting the tribe and not doing drugs or stealing cars. I for one wouldn't care if he turned into a canary and sang as long as I know he's a good boy." Embry's mom said.

"A canary really mom?" Embry rolled his eyes.

"It makes sense now, none of us could figure out why Sue let Seth's girlfriend move in." Mrs. Connors said.

"Seth and Bella's imprint is slightly different they have the marking of course but… you know let's start with some other information." Dad said.

"Mr. and Mrs. Connors, I think Charlie would be best to explain the part of too much information to you." Dad said laughing as Charlie blushed.

"Father to father, this is going to be hell on you. I have learned things about my daughter's life I never wanted to know, however knowledge is power and in all honesty knowing certain things will help you understand. With that said, I will give you the advice Sue gave me. If you can laugh about it, it will be much easier." Charlie told him refilling his cup.

"Oh and bourbon helps…lots of bourbon." Charlie told him.

"It is difficult for any of the imprinted pairs to be apart however when Seth and Bella made the decision to wait until Seth was legal to do the claiming. It made it painful for the two of them to be a part especially with Charlie trying to break them up, by deciding to wait for the claiming it became physically and emotionally painful. Once Bella was marked they were married." Dad told him.

"Claiming you mean…." Mr. Connors said looking like he was going to be ill.

"Yes it's what you think, here." Charlie said refilling his cup again.

"My Kim's not marked? You're not married and I don't know about it are you?" He asked.

"No, I haven't marked her." Jared said quickly.

"We don't believe all the imprints will be marked. We have no idea why certain wolves feel the need to do it and others do not. As of right now, Seth is the only one to mark his mate. Again, their imprint is different. Bella has been chosen by the spirits to be a healer we don't know if that is one of the reasons why Seth felt compelled to mark her or not. A lot of what we know is just guesses and what we learn from the wolves and the imprints themselves which is why we end up knowing much more than any of us would like to about our kids." Dad told him.

"This is a lot to take in." Mrs. Mahan said shaking her head and looking around the room.

"It is but I promise it does get easier." Mom told her.

"How does this work with school and college? How will they earn a living?" Mr. Mahan asked.

"Mr. Meyers is aware of the pack; he allows certain leniencies due to the nature of the boys. College is another story, none of them will be able to go too far from the reservation, but Peninsula is a good option. They each earn a stipend every month for their duty and will each receive a parcel of land. Sam was given the land he built his house on, as Paul was given the land his home already occupied." Dad told him.

"At what point will they receive the parcel of land?" Mr. Mahan asked.

"There is no set time, with Sam he had already graduated so he was ready; Paul already lived on his own so we simply transferred the deed of the land into his name. With the others, it will depend on when they are ready for it. I imagine graduation or marriage, though I think Seth will wait till graduation given the short engagement." Billy explained laughing.

"Short engagement?" Theresa asked.

"Yes my son has given me only two months to plan a wedding." Mom said glaring at me but she was smiling at the same time.

"Why so quick?" Mr. Connors asked.

"Why did you marry your wife?" I asked.

"I loved her of course."

"Yes and I love Bella, what other reasons did you have for getting married and not just loving her without a marriage?"

"I wanted her to have my last name and share my life." He said looking at me.

"Exactly! Bella and I are married according to everyone in this room, once we walk outside no one can know she is my wife. How would you feel not being able to give your name to your own wife or be able to say this is my wife to those you meet? So much of our life is a secret, and we all know it's for the best to keep those secrets but me loving Bella, her being my wife and sharing my life isn't a secret I'm willing to keep." I told him.

"That's why he has my blessing." Charlie said.

"Damn Clearwater, make all the women in the room cry why don't you." Jake said laughing.

"Count me in with any help you might need." Theresa told mom, with Melissa, Pam and both Mrs. Connors and Mrs. Mahan nodding in agreement.

"Thank you, I think I'll take you up on that." Mom said smiling.

"I apologize I think the imprint is harder for me to understand than the wolf thing.

I grew up hearing the legends of Taha Aki and on some level I always believed them, finding out about imprinting is a little harder as I can't see it." Mr. Connors said.

"Actually you can, now that you know about it just watch you will see the difference between the couples here and those you see in the Tribe even your own relationships." Billy told him.

"Will the boys who have not already imprinted, eventually find their imprint?" Melissa asked.

"Everyone will imprint." Bella said quietly her cheeks staining pale pink as everyone turned to look at her.

"There's our answer." Mom laughed.

"How do you know?" Mrs. Mahan asked.

"Bella and Seth just returned from a spirit journey, they were both given information from the spirits and part of Bella being a healer is to know certain things. We had suspected as much before they left for their journey as she had already proven to know things that otherwise she shouldn't have been able to and the spirit journey confirmed what we already believed to be true." Old Quil said smiling at Bella.

"Quil, Paul, and I will take over the patrol schedule until Monday morning. That way everyone can talk with their families. Seth I know your week was rough and the incident yesterday on top of the driving so you will begin your regular morning patrol on Tues." Sam said.

"Thanks man." I told him grateful for the extra few days.

"Well if there are no more questions right now I think we'll call this meeting adjourned. We will have a bonfire on Friday; you are all invited to join us. If you have any questions before then feel free to call anyone of us or you can ask them at the bonfire." Billy told everyone, dismissing the meeting.


	39. Chapter 33 Cakes,Pies, Oh My

**CH.32 Cakes, Pies, Oh My**

**Sue's Pov**

"Bella it is a tradition at the Festival to announce any new engagements or impending births as a way to kick off the celebration. We'd like to announce your and Seth's engagement."

"Okay." She said but she could tell there was more to it.

"Honey because Seth is still in school and given his age, people are going to have questions. Old Quil suggested telling them Seth went on a Spirit Journey to seek answers and the Spirits have given their blessing." I paused letting her think about that for a moment before Harry started talking.

"Our people will not question the Spirits Blessing. And considering you were brought together by the Ancestors/Spirits it's the truth, we're just going to leave out the part about wolves." Harry explained.

"I think that sounds like a good idea. Seth will still get to participate in the traditions and hopefully everyone will understand the power behind the Spirit Journey." She told us.

"Thank you Taha Aki." Harry said smiling.

"I say that about a thousand times a day." Seth said walking in from patrol.

"What are we thanking Taha Aki for?" She asked.

"For you baby, for you." Seth told her as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Have you thought about how you want to handle the pies?" I asked before I got too emotional to continue.

"I thought I could bake a few different kinds, and offer samples, if anyone wanted to purchase one, they could place an order. The same with the spicy sauce. The only problem is how to keep the ones that need to stay chilled, cool during the Festival."

"That could work. Our booth is next to the market; we could use the power supply from there and take the fridge from the garage." Harry said.

"Yea, the guys and I could take the fridge up the night before and then in the morning all we'd have to do is bring the pies up." Seth said kissing Bella's temple. 

"Now that, that is settled all you just have to decide what pies to make." I told Bella laughing.

"I know I'm going to make blueberry, chocolate, banana cream, and peach, and maybe a cheesecake but I've been trying out a couple new recipes. One is made with oranges and the other is strawberry rhubarb.

I knew my mouth was watering just as much as Seth's and Harry's.

"Uh babe, do you have either of the new pies made?" Seth asked hopeful.

"You can try them both after lunch." She said getting up and grabbing a tray of sandwiches from the fridge.

"How did you sneak pies up here without me knowing?" Harry asked.

"When you went to the Council Hall." Bella laughed.

"Lunch first." Bella said seeing Seth grab the pies.

"Oh babe come on you know I'll still be hungry." He whined, my giant son actually whined.

"I know, but still."

"I had left over chicken but not enough to do much with so I attempted to make chicken salad." Bella told us unwrapping the tray.

Good grief the girl could make anything I thought, as I tasted the best chicken salad I had ever had.

We had chicken salad on the menu at the diner and I knew Bella's was better.

"Bella this is delicious, what did you put in it?"

"I used the left over rotisserie chicken from last night, some dried cherries, and chopped pecans.

Celery and onion and I used half mayonnaise and half plain yogurt."

"You are magic in the kitchen." Seth told her as he crammed his fourth sandwich into his mouth.

"Thanks." Bella told him, with a shy smile.

"Bella honey you really are." I agreed. Harry probably would have too but he was too busy chewing to talk.

"Pie time." Seth said rubbing his hands together.

I cut a small piece of pie from each and filled our coffee cups. I took a bite first of from the strawberry rhubarb and felt my eyes roll in the back of my head.

"Bella this is incredible." I told her.

"Thank you."

"Baby what did you do, it's like orange marshmallow salad in pie form." Seth said staring between the pie on his plate and Bella. I knew marshmallow salad was one of Seth's favorite treats.

"I just played around with the ingredients in the marshmallow salad until I came up with this." She told him. "I think I'm going to try to do lemon too if this passes the taste test." She told him.

"Sweetheart this most definitely passes the taste test." Harry told her cutting another piece.

"Are you eating without us?" Leah asked walking inside.

"Would I ever let you starve?" Bella joked handing her a second tray from the fridge.

"Where's Brady?" Bella asked.

'Right here, Be-be." He said walking in from the back.

"Forget connected garages, we're going to have shared kitchens." Leah said taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"I have an idea but I need your help Leah." Bella said and I could tell she was up to something.

"Sure what do you need?"

"Come downstairs with me?" Bella asked.

"Babe, Brady, and I are going to go look at the truck in Forks." Seth told her.

"Okay, good luck." She said kissing him then going downstairs with Leah.

**Leah's Pov**

"La-la I have an idea, but I want you to listen to me before you open that mouth of yours." Bella said smirking at me.

"Carry on my pale sister." I joked.

"Kim dropped these by, and I think between my baking and your art work, we could do this…better." Bella said showing me cake after cake in a bridal magazine.

"What do you mean?"

"I can bake, but I can't make an edible rose to save my life. You can't bake but you are a fantastic artist." Bella said making me blush.

"I don't know it's not the same as drawing."

"I've seen some of the clay sculptures you did in school. I made some fondant it is like edible clay. Just see if you can make a rose like the one on the white cake." She said pointing to a too beautiful to eat cake in the magazine.

I grabbed a glob of fondant or whatever it's called and started working on a rose. It actually felt a lot like working with clay. "Huh" I said looking at the rose I molded.

"I knew it. Here see if you can make a ribbon like this one." She said pointing to another cake.

One rose and one ribbon later and Bella was nearly bouncing.

"Okay this is what we're going to do." She said putting a cake in front of me.

"I watched a ton of YouTube videos to see how to smooth the fondant over the entire cake, once we do that it's like a canvas. You can mold the other fondant into shapes or even paint the cake." She said pulling out several containers of different colored fondants and all kind of craft stuff.

"It's all edible." She told me.

This was the first time anything edible didn't burn or boil over at my hands, and I was having fun.

"Oh my god Leah, that's beautiful." Bella beamed.

I looked at the cake I had been playing with for the last few hours and she was right it was beautiful.

"I have a plan.'' She said.

"What's the plan?" I asked shocking myself with the excitement I felt.

"The plan is for me to open a bakery one day hopefully sooner than later. I can bake the cakes and you can decorate them… 'Sister Cakes', or 'Clearwater Cakes' or something but you get the idea." She said her eyes lighting up.

I always planned to go to art school, and dreamed of seeing my work in a gallery; the wolf had taken that dream and crushed it right along with my engagement to Sam. I have Brady and now Bella was telling me I could still be an artist, it was almost too much to hope for.

"Leah this is better than the one in the magazine and it's only the first time you attempted to do it.

This is amazing." Bella said looking at me knowing I was lost in thought.

"I stood up flipping through the magazine and looking between the cake I had just decorated and the ones on the glossy pages in my hands, mine did look better.

"This could work." I said shocked.

"Yea." Bella said smiling.

"Look at these." Bella said putting a bunch of print outs in front of me.

"We can cut the cakes to make any shape we want, and then decorate them to look however.

There are even airbrushes for edible spray-paint icing. I called around the machines are expensive but we could rent one until you got the hang of it then maybe figure out a way to buy one. I mean I know a lot of this is down the road but still, Leah we could really do this." Bella told me as I looked through all the things she had printed.

"I worked one summer in an airbrush t-shirt shop, the machines are probably the same." I told her feeling myself getting excited.

"Oh my gosh, we can totally do this." Bella said putting another cake in front of me.

"Just how many cakes did you bake for this experiment?" I asked.

"Six. Let's try a two-tiered one. Pick a design in the magazine to copy." Bella told me.

"How long have we been down here?" I asked.

"All day." Bella laughed.

"Leah that's beautiful." Bella said looking at the two-tiered cake I had been working on for hours.

"Sister Cakes." I said looking at her.

"Yea, Sister Cakes." Bella said smiling.

"I'm selling pies at the Festival; I think we should display a cake and see what happens." She said jumping up.

Holy Shit this could actually happen I thought carrying the cake upstairs to show mom.

"Hey mom can you come here a minute?" I called to the living room as I set the cake on the table.

"Oh my where did you find this? It's beautiful." Mom said noticing the cake.

Mom was studying it, "Bella this is beautiful, and it's perfect for your wedding cake." Mom asked.

"It's from Sister Cakes." Bella told her biting her lip to keep from laughing.

"Are they local? I don't recognize the name." Mom said still looking at the cake.

"Yea they're pretty local; I don't think they've settled on a name. Sister Cakes or Clearwater Cakes… we're not sure yet." Bella said grinning.

"What?" Mom said spinning around to look at us.

"I can bake, and Leah is an artist so we combined the two and Ta-Da!"

"You two made this?" Mom asked.

"Yep!"

"Bella has a whole plan, she's cooked up." I told mom laughing.

"Let's hear it." Mom said sitting down.

"Well if Leah and I combined both our skills we could open up a bakery, that's what I've always wanted and Leah would still get to be an artist. I think it could work. We could display one or two cakes at the festival. If we get even a few customers from the Festival it could help us get started." Bella said almost shy.

"I think you're right. This cake is gorgeous. The closest bakery is in Port Angeles and I know they're pies are not as good as yours Bella and they don't offer anything like this cake sitting here." Mom told us.

I could hear half the pack coming in, and wondered what they would think. "Did you two go cake shopping without me?" Kim asked looking like she wanted to cry.

"No, uh Leah and I made this." Bella told her.

"YOU MADE IT?" Kim yelled making me cover my ears.

"Sorry Leah but holy cow. That is beautiful." Kim squealed.

"I baked it and Leah decorated it." Bella said beaming at me, and for the first time I felt myself blush.

"Oh my god Leah, it's amazing." Kim gushed.

"Thanks."

"What's going on?" Quil asked walking in with Seth and Brady behind him.

"Baby." Seth said pulling Bella out of the chair to sit down with her in his lap, just as Brady did with me. Both of them inhaling our scents.

"Look, they made this." Kim said waving her hands over the cake.

"Baby girl, you cooked?" Brady asked.

"Uh… NO! Bella baked the cake I just put icing on it." I told him.

"Leah that is not just putting icing on it, that thing looks like it belongs in a magazine." Kim said pulling half a dozen bridal magazines from her book bag.

"Leah it's really pretty." Brady told me kissing my temple.

"Thanks."

"It really is Sis." Seth said looking at me with a smile.

"The bakery?" Seth asked looking at Bella.

"Yep, I can bake and Leah is in an artist… it makes sense to combine the two then we could do it together." Bella said.

"We're going to display one or two at the Festival." I told him, again surprising myself with how much I wanted this to happen.

"You still get to be an artist." Brady whispered, making my eyes burn.

I could only nod; how the hell a simple cake was turning me into a blubbering girl, I had no idea.

"Well we know what's for desert, now I just need to make dinner." Bella laughed.

"Let's go out, we haven't gone out to dinner in a while. You and Leah can tell me and Brady about the bakery." Seth told her.

"Desert, you can't eat that. It's too pretty." Kim said looking like she was ready to throw herself over the cake.

"We have too it has custard and strawberry filling. It will go bad if we don't eat it." Bella told her making the guys moan.

"How long have you two been working on this?" Mom asked.

"Today." Bella said.

"Today… You made that today?" Mom said staring at us.

"I started looking through a couple of the magazines Kim brought over and when I got to the cake section, they all looked like art, then I thought about Leah." Bella said smiling at me.

"They have airbrush machines and everything, I think we're going to rent one and see what we can do." I said getting excited again. Oh God she turned me into a girl, I thought hearing myself.

"We could look for it this weekend when we're dress shopping." Kim suggested.

"The shop I called is just outside of Port Angeles." Bella told me.

"Then it's a plan." Seth said kissing Bella's cheek.

"Seth you can't go dress shopping with us." Kim scolded.

"I'm going just not into the dress shops, Brady's coming too. We're going to check out a truck for sale up there, the one in Forks needed too much work." Seth told her.

"You should see him trying to fold himself into Bella's clown car." Brady laughed.

"Hey it works just fine for me." Bella laughed.

"Be-be you're tiny. Seth is… what are you now?" Brady asked.

"I'm not sure." Seth admitted.

"Come here son, let's measure." Mom said getting up and going over to the wall where she had measured us when we were kids.

"Dear Spirits, someone come help me." Mom huffed not able to reach past his shoulders.

"Damn dude. 6'6." Quil said.

"Shit only Sam is taller now." Quil said shaking his head.

"You guys are going to get taller when your wolf hits milestones." Bella said suddenly.

"Tingles?" Seth asked.

"Yea, right in the back of my neck." She laughed.

"Uh tingles?" Mom asked.

"Since the Spirit Journey if I know something and it's right I get tingles in my neck, I guess it's the Spirits letting me know I'm right." Bella said shrugging her shoulders.

"Where do you want to go to dinner?" Seth asked whispering in Bella's ear.

"Italian." She told him.

"We're going to go get ready; you two want to leave in about an hour and a half?" He asked.

"Yea that works." I told him as he disappeared downstairs with Bella.

**Seth's Pov**

Bella had already showered earlier, so I hopped under the spray to wash my last patrol off me.

I dried off and headed to the bedroom to get dressed. I pulled on a pair of jeans, a lite thermal long sleeve T, and my boots.

Walking out of the bedroom I nearly swallowed my tongue. Bella was standing over the sink on the step stool putting glasses away in the overhead cabinet, wearing a dress that stopped just above her knees, a sweater jacket thing over it, and those goddamn fuck hot cowboy boots.

I walked up behind her, gripped her hips in both my hands, and pulled her ass against my already hard dick. "You look so fucking sexy." I moaned in her ear.

"Ss..Seth." She moaned as I nibbled her marks.

I slid my hands under her dress and started tugging the material up until it gathered around her waist. I slipped one hand into her tiny panties and felt her heated silk against my fingers.

"So wet." I purred against her neck. I pulled my hand from her wet heat and grasped her hip, letting my other hand drop down and dipped my fingers into the sides of her panties and eased then down to her knees, then made quick work with my button and zipper, my cock spilling out hard and ready for my mate.

I rubbed myself against her feeling her wetness on my length. "Don't tease me." Bella moaned.

"Who's teasing?" I growled lining myself up and entering her quick and hard. "Oooh." She moaned her head falling back against my shoulder. I had never been more thankful for a step stool in my life, giving her an extra few inches helping me with our height difference.

I held her around the waist as I thrust into her, hard and fast. "You feel so good." I moaned as I pushed and pulled out bodies together.

"Seth…"

I kept my thrusts long and hard as I nibbled her neck, loving the sounds of her moans and heavy breathing, feeding off the sound of flesh slapping flesh.

"Fuck Baby." I moaned feeling Bella pushing against me as I thrusts into her. I slid one hand to her clit and started rubbing circles.

Bella tilted her towards me, "kiss me." I lowered my head, our mouths crashing together all tongue, and teeth. I slipped my hand to the front of her body and started making circles over her clit.

"Oh, fuck…" She moaned biting my bottom lip. "I'm with you." Bella moaned as she tightened around me, clenching and pulsating, her liquid spilling over me in heated ecstasy as I came.

I pulled myself from her body, and turned her so she was facing me. "I love you." I told her kissing her swollen lips.

"I love you too."

"Thank the Spirits, we're starving." I heard Leah yell from the other side of the door.

I helped Bella pull her panties back up and straighten her dress. Then I put myself back together, and pecked Bella's lips once more. "Come in." I yelled.

"Couldn't you have waited until we got home?" Leah asked wrinkling her nose.

"Nope." I smirked at her making Brady cough to cover his laugh.

"Let's go, so I can come back and have desert." I said smacking Bella's ass as we headed up the stairs.


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N:**

I am going out of town for a family emergency. The updates will slow but will not stop while I am gone. Thank you for all of your continued support of my stories.

Wolf Hugs,

Iamtwilightobsessed


	41. Chapter 34 One Big Happy Family

**I want to thank everyone for the well wishes and kind messages that you have sent. **

**It truly means more than I have words for. Thank you!**

**CH.34 One Big Happy Family**

**Seth's Pov**

_He likes my mom.-__**Embry**_

_Who?-__**Seth**_

_Charlie.-__**Embry**_

_Yea?-__**Seth**_

_Yea, he asked me if I minded if he took her out.-__**Embry**_

_What did you say?-__**Seth**_

_She's my mom not the other way around; it's weird though.-__**Embry**_

_He's a good man, not just, because he's Bella's dad. He will treat her right.-__**Seth**_

_I know.-__**Embry**_

_He actually asked you?-__**Seth**_

_Yea he was blushing like Bella does when she's embarrassed, but it was cool. You know respectful and shit.-__**Embry**_

_Maybe we'll be brothers.-__**Seth**_

_Shut up.-__**Embry**_

_Come on its a little funny.-__**Seth**_

_Shit, that would make Bella my sister.-__**Seth**_

_And…-__**Seth**_

_She's hot; in a married to my friend way but still dude, your wife is hot. I can't think my sister is hot, and see her get freaky with you that's…that's fucking weird.-__**Embry**_

_Leah, Brady, and I deal with it.-__**Seth**_

_Isn't it fucking creepy to see your sister get it on, and with your best friend.-__**Embry**_

_It's weird, you just have to think of it being someone else otherwise we'd all need therapy.__**-Seth**_

_I guess.-__**Embry**_

_You know it's only a date, it's not like they're going to get married tomorrow.-__**Seth**_

_I know.-__**Embry**_

_Bella's mom gets here tonight huh?-__**Embry**_

_Yea, Leah and Brady are picking her up in Seattle.-__**Seth**_

_Bella still doesn't know?-__**Embry**_

_Nope, it's a surprise.-__**Seth**_

_You know Jared and Sam both want to kick your ass for this. Kim and Emily have been talking about how romantic it is that you got Rene a ticket to surprise Bella, and how Sam and Jared aren't romantic anymore.-__**Embry**_

_That's not my fault.-__**Seth**_

_Sucks to be them.-__**Embry**_

_Hell yea, Kim can screech and Emily can withhold food.-__**Seth**_

_Yea then, they'll be at your place scrounging for dinner.-__**Embry**_

_Hell no.-__**Seth**_

_All right, we're here.-__**Quil,**__**Jake**_

_I'm on the East of the res, no scents.-__**Embry**_

_I'm by the cliffs, no scents here either.-__**Seth**_

_Ok see you later.-__**Jake**_

"Damn dude, patrol gets more boring every day." Embry said as we walked towards my house.

"I know, hell I'm just glad they're only two hour patrols now."

"You have food?" Embry asked following me down the stairs.

"Yea, your future sister…my hot wife always leaves something for me for after patrol." I told him laughing.

"Dude, not cool."

We made it to the apartment and found a tray of sandwiches in the fridge.

"Do you even know how good you have it?" Embry asked shoving a sandwich in his mouth.

"Yea man, I do." I told him. Fuck, I knew I was lucky as hell.

"Your apartment is nice." Embry said looking around.

"You've been down here before."

"Yea but now you have curtains, pillows, and shit." He said shaking his head.

"Mom's teaching Bella to sew." I shrugged.

"She's like a Hot Martha Stewart." Embry laughed.

Bella walked in and her scent immediately hit me, making me growl.

I saw Em sniff the air, "Fuck dude, that's strong and…." Embry said then turned to look at me.

"Yea, see you later." He laughed leaving.

"Seth?"

"Baby you're getting ready to start your cycle and fuck you smell good." I moaned.

"Your scent…, it calls to my wolf. I need to have you." I told her stalking towards her. I could feel my wolf start to take over. The fertile scent she was emanating was screaming at me to take her, claim her, fuck her and make her **MINE** all over again.

I reached Bella pulling her into me, burying my nose into her neck inhaling deeply. Her scent musky, rich, and full of added hormones. "Delicious!"

**Leah's Pov**

"Leah, you did good; Brady, here is sexy." Rene said looking Brady up and down.

"He's even sexier naked." I told her laughing as Brady blushed.

"You're more fun than Bella, she won't tell me anything." Rene said looking giddy.

"So tell me besides Sexy Brady, who has the best ass? Oh, I know, I bet its Paul."

"Hmm Paul or maybe Embry, yea Embry has a nice ass. He has that whole shy sex appeal thing going for him." I told Rene laughing when Brady growled.

"Think we could talk them into a strip tease?" Rene asked looking like a kid in a candy store.

"I'm sure Quil and Paul will gladly strip down." I laughed knowing those two had no shame.

"Happy vacation to me." Rene sang.

"Be-be is going to have a heart attack." Brady said too low for Rene to hear.

"I know." I laughed thinking of Bella's red face when she hears the shit her mom has been saying.

We pulled into the driveway Brady jumping out of the car before it was fully stopped.

Rene asked him if werewolf genes supersized everything and he nearly swerved off the road.

Rene and I were still laughing when we walked inside the house. "Sue, it's so great to see you. Thank you for putting me up." Rene said giving mom a big hug.

"I'm happy you could come, Bella will be thrilled, I think she's been waiting for you to help her find her dress even if she doesn't know it." Mom said smiling making Rene light up.

"Okay where's my daughter and her handsome husband?" Rene asked.

"Downstairs, come on you can see their apartment." I told her as she followed me through the kitchen, and down the stairs.

I knocked on the door, opening it at the same time and oh holy shit. I slammed it shut, but it was too late.

"She looks happy." Rene said cracking up.

"Uh yea, let's go upstairs." I told her laughing.

"Are they not home?" Mom asked.

"Oh yea, they're home." Rene said shaking her head.

"NO…." Brady said doubling over.

"Yep." I laughed, popping the P as Rene's body shook from laughing so hard.

"Well maybe she'll be more forthcoming with our talks now." She said sitting down.

Embry came running in, "Uh yea you should call Seth before you go downstairs." He said.

"Too late." I told him still laughing.

"You're right Leah; he does have a nice ass." Rene said looking at Embry who went up in flames.

"Relax; I'm just admiring the view." Rene told him pinching his cheek.

"Uh yea… so uh… the pack will be here soon." Embry stuttered looking like he wanted to crawl into a hole.

I could see Mom silently laughing, and shaking her head, Charlie warned us Rene had no verbal filter.

I could already hear the pack making their way down the road. Jared and Kim were the first in the door, followed by Paul, Quil, and Jake. "Sam and Emily will be here in a few." Jared told me.

"Rene do you remember everyone?" Mom asked.

"I think so, let's see. I know Jake, and this is Jared and Kim (imprints) then we have Embry, Paul, and Quil." Rene said not even hiding the fact, that she was checking them out.

"Perfect." Mom said laughing as Embry kept blushing.

"What the fuck are you blushing for?" Quil asked.

"Nothing."

"Em's embarrassed because Rene told him he had a nice ass." I told everyone making Rene smirk, the pack crack up, and Embry ignite.

"Awe, Rene I thought you liked my ass." Quil smirked.

"Honey, I still think you have a great derriere."

"Where are Bella and Seth?" Jake asked.

"Indisposed." I told them.

"Fuck, again?" Jared said shaking his head.

Seth and Bella walked into the living room, Bella's face red as a tomato. The scent of sex following them.

"Damn dude." Paul said biting back his growl, as did the others. Bella's scent was strong, stronger than before and I knew Seth was going to have a hard time not acting on his instincts.

"Bella honey, come give me a hug." Rene said holding her arms open.

"Hey mom." Bella said happy to see Rene but still looking like she might die from embarrassment.

"Oh relax; you got caught having an afternoon delight not committing murder." Rene said making everyone crack up.

"Mom… couldn't you just; I don't know pretend you didn't see." Bella hissed.

"Not a chance honey." She laughed.

"Come here Seth, how are you doing?" Rene said giving Seth a hug.

"I'm good."

"Yea it looked like it." She said smirking at Bella.

"Oh God…" Bella groaned.

"Shit, you're funny." Quil told her.

"Here, I'll take your things upstairs." Seth said grinning as Rene followed him upstairs, I could hear what she was saying to him and knew that if Bella could hear she would die.

"Bella, show me your apartment." Rene said walking back downstairs.

"Honey this is beautiful." Rene gushed.

"Thank you."

"Bells you have to show her the bed." Jake said laughing.

"You mean they have one? I would never have known by their use of the wall." Rene said following Jake into their bedroom.

"Kill me now." Bella moaned.

"Hell no, your mom is hilarious." Paul said.

"She wants a striptease, I volunteered you and Quil." I told him.

"Hell yea." Quil said, with Paul smirking.

"911 Leah." Bella said hiding her face in Seth's chest.

"Eat your own food." Seth yelled as Jake and Quil had theirfaces in the fridge moaning about something they found.

"Come on man, there's pies and chicken. We're starving." Jake whined.

"Sit down. I'll heat up the leftovers; you pigs can clean out the fridge for me." Bella said shooing the guys away.

"Wolves not pigs, Bells." Jake said smirking as she threw a dishtowel at him.

"Here." Seth said handing us glasses of tea glaring at Quil.

"I know, I know. I spill it I clean it. I'm not two." He snapped at Seth.

"Uh who spilled the red Kool-Aid last time?" Embry asked laughing.

"It was an accident." Quil huffed.

"Maybe but you covered it up with a pillow." Jake laughed.

Rene came back out and sat down, eyeing the guys up. "Honey let me help you." Rene offered.

"Its ok mom, I've got it."

"Bells, I've gotten better." Rene laughed taking her seat again. "I'm not known for my cooking skills." Rene told me.

"Me either, I burn water."

"So Seth tell me are you taking care of my little girl"

"We take care of each other." He told as he kissed Bella's cheek.

"_Cough_…PUSSY…_Cough_." Quil smirked earning a punch in the shoulder from Seth.

"Mom are you hungry?"

"I am and that smells good." Rene told her looking over Bella's shoulder.

"Oh no you don't, put that back, right now." Bella told Jake and Quil who were once again in their fridge drooling over a pie.

"Come on Bells…it smells good." Jake whined.

"Nope, that's Seth's." Bella told him; hand on hip with a smirking Seth behind her.

"Not fucking fair." Quil huffed.

"Thank you." Seth whispered in Bella's ear smacking her ass as he walked over to smack Quil.

"Honey these are all beautiful, have you chosen one yet?" Rene asked picking up the photo of the cakes Bella and I had made. Seth and Brady practically glowed they were beaming so much.

"Bella and Leah made those." Seth told her.

"Oh Sweetheart these are incredible." Rene gushed.

"Thank you." We both said.

"Bella bakes the cakes, and Leah does all the art." Seth told her giving me a smile.

"Leah, my goodness you are amazing."

"Thank you." I told her quietly.

"You really are." Brady whispered in my ear.

"They're going to open a bakery." Brady said squeezing my leg.

"Someday." Bella and I said at the same time, and then laughed.

"Firecracker." We heard Old Quil yelling from the top of the stairs.

"If you give him pie, I'm going to cry." Quil told her as Old Quil made his way into the over cramped apartment with Dad.

"Bella, your Dad said he'll be over after work." Dad told her.

"Thanks, Harry."

"What are you making me?" Old Quil asked walking over to the stove to peer into the pans.

"It's just leftovers; I'm not sure what I'm cooking for dinner yet." She told him giving his cheek a peck.

"What's the verdict on today's challenge?"

"Humph! Ask your greedy Father in Law." He told her scowling at Dad.

"What are you all talking about?" Mom asked.

"Your husband, greedy old man that he is ate my lunch today." Old Quil told her, still scowling.

"And it was delicious." Dad told him rubbing his stomach.

"All right, I think we rounded up enough." Sam said walking in carrying who knows how many frozen wrapped salmon with Emily following him her arms full as well.

"Yea, I thought I'd help you with your dinner selection for tonight." Dad told her looking a cross between giddy and bashful. It was freaking funny. Mom just shook her head at him.

"Salmon?" Seth asked getting excited.

Bella looked toward Dad, her eyes laughing. "Harry you could have asked." Mom scolded.

"Well babe, we're having salmon for dinner." Bella told Seth laughing and winking at Dad.

"I hate you Clearwater." Quil mumbled.

"Whoever runs to the market for me gets to stay for dinner. Bella announced, hiding a grin.

Sam brought enough salmon to feed everyone and Bella knew it.

Jake and Quil jumped up, grabbing the list and cash from Seth and headed up the stairs.

We waited until they were out of the house before laughing. "How long before they realize they were staying for dinner anyway?" Embry asked laughing.

Rene sat watching with a smile on her face taking everything in. "Ok so tell me what's the deal with Quil saying he hates Seth, and Quil Sr. what's today's challenge and Harry why did you eat poor Quil Sr.'s lunch?" Rene asked.

"Call me Old Quil, everyone does." He said making us all snort knowing full well Bella had never once called him Old Quil.

"Quil's in lust with Bella, and Seth has to break his nose every once in a while to reel him in." Jared told her laughing.

"Oh my…" Rene laughed.

"Old Quil somehow swindled himself a job as Bella's guinea pig. He gets to test all her new recipes and salmon was today's challenge." Dad told her, throwing Old Quil another scowl making everyone laugh.

"Yes except the greedy old man took one look at it and ate it while I was in the bathroom." Old Quil told her.

"Well you get lunch from Bella almost every day." Dad told him, close to pouting, I almost expected him to stamp his foot. This was the funniest shit I had ever seen okay maybe not as funny as buzzed Bella but close. Two grown men pouting over who got to eat what.

Everyone was trying not to laugh, but we all understood. Bella really was a fantastic cook. Seth just stood behind her smirking the whole time.

"Quil and Jake made their way back into the apartment both carrying several bags."

"Change." Seth said holding out his hand.

"Dude, you still don't have a TV?" Quil asked looking around.

"Nope."

"How the hell do you live without a TV?"

"Yea Be-be what do you do to fill your time?" I asked grinning at Bella's horrified expression, Rene must have realized, and started laughing.

"Oh, to be newlyweds again." She said making Bella blush again.

"Honey, get over it you're a married woman I'm pretty sure we all know married women have sex." Rene told her making all of us howl.

"Kill me, please." Bella mumbled leaning into Seth who was laughing.

"Rene you have no idea, but I'm sure we can fill you in." I told her.

"Where to start?" I asked as Bella, and Emily put the food on the table and Seth grabbed plates.

"We could start with a tour of the bedroom, Rene missed a certain feature." Paul smirked as Rene jumped up walking towards Seth and Bella's bedroom.

"Here." I told Bella laughing as she reached for the vodka."

"Oh my God, you've been holding out on me and our little talks." Rene squealed.

"Who wants to tell the story of the Infamous Council meeting?" Jared asked, as Kim snickered even Emily had to turn her head.

I listened as most everyone in the room retold the events leading up to the most exciting council meeting in Tribe History. Jake had gotten Billy and helped him downstairs he, Dad and Old Quil were cracking up listening to everyone give their version of what happened.

Rene was laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes. "That's not the best part… nope; Seth had to replace the top of the picnic table because it had chocolate ass and titty prints." Paul told her.

"I like chocolate." Seth smirked.

Bella was still blushing but she did look a little less like she wanted to drown herself. "Then there is the fun dip." Jake said shaking his head.

"Fun Dip?" Rene asked.

"You know the candy; it's like Kool-Aid mix with the sugar stick." Kim said waggling her brow.

"Oh …"

"Pop Rocks." Paul yelled.

"Ice-Cream." Embry said smirking.

"Well Bella you are much more adventurous than I thought." Rene said laughing.

"That's nothing, the girls took the guys to a club, and each reserved stripper poles." Jake told her.

Seth, Brady, Sam, and Jared all growled, probably remembering that night. It was a good night I thought, smiling.

"My Bells, my clumsy Bella stripped?" Rene asked.

"She's not clumsy anymore." Seth said his eyes near pitch black as he kissed her temple.

"I didn't strip, I kept my clothes on." Bella huffed.

"Yea until you got to the yard, I picked up the trail of clothes you two left. " I said laughing.

"What happened to my shy little girl?" Rene cackled.

"Shy? Humph… ask Seth about getting busted in school." Quil said shaking his head.

"Quil, it was only suspicion." Seth smirked.

"Yea suspicion that got me called to the office." Dad laughed.

"Oh my god." Rene said looking at Bella, breaking out into a huge grin before she literally doubled over from laughing so hard.

"I'm so glad you're amused." Bella said rolling her eyes.

"Amused, hell I'm impressed."

"How can you be so… I don't know why isn't this making you blush?" Bella asked.

"Honey, you're married. It would be weird if you didn't do this, though I have to say you are much more inventive than I thought." Rene told her.

"You have no idea." Paul cracked.

"Fine, I give up." Bella huffed burying her face into Seth's neck.

"Well it's about time; I thought you'd never crack." Rene told her smirking.

**A/N: **Up next-Shopping, wedding plans and maybe a lemon….


	42. Chapter 35 Veils, Garters, and

**CH.35 Veils, Garters, and Trashy Waitresses**

**Rene's Pov**

I woke up looking around I could see it was Seth's old room I was staying in, I gathered my clothes and bathroom items, making my way to the small bathroom attached to the bedroom. I turned on the faucets and stepped under the spray.

Last night had been interesting and surreal. Watching my shy daughter interact with her husband, (still hard to wrap my mind around.) and seeing her life, a life she lived separate from Charlie and I was bittersweet. The mother in me mourned for my little girl, but it was incredibly fulfilling to see her happy, and there was no mistaking her happiness, it oozed from her.

Bella had become self-assured and outgoing while still being the shy blushing daughter I raised. Amazing is the only word that came to mind to describe the women she had become. I turned the water off, dried myself, and dressed.

After applying my makeup, I made my way downstairs smelling cinnamon, syrup and coffee.

I never want to leave this house, I thought walking into the kitchen where the smells intensified.

"Morning Bells."

"Sleep well?" Bella asked giving me a hug.

"I did, and this smells wonderful." I told her sitting down.

"Morning, Rene." Seth said from the doorway to the basement.

"Good Morning Seth." I greeted as he walked to stand behind Bella and wrapped his arms around her. "Morning Baby." He whispered but I still heard him. He kissed her sweetly before moving to open the fridge, pulling out two large casserole pans.

I watched with rapt attention as the two of them moved together making breakfast, each giving the other what they needed before either asked for it. Seth kissing Bella's temple, cheek, running his hand over her back, never straying far from her side.

"It's like watching a dance." Sue said sitting down next to me.

"I've never seen anything like it." I admitted.

Leah came barreling into the kitchen, "Be-be is that what I think it is." She asked peering into the oven.

"Yep." Bella laughed as Leah moaned. "Where's Brady?" Bella asked.

"He'll be here…now." Leah laughed as Brady walked in through the back door, kissing Leah then placing a kiss on Bella's cheek.

"Smells good, lil sister." He said poking his head in the oven much like Leah had done.

"Mom you want coffee or juice?" Bella asked.

"Coffee, please."

Seth walked over handing both Sue and I a cup of coffee, which I greedily gulped down ignoring the burn as it went down my throat.

"All right, as soon as Quilly and Harry get here we can eat." Bella announced as Seth pulled her to him, his arms around her as he leaned against the counter, Bella leaning against his chest.

"So I thought we could go to Seattle since we've been to every Bridal Shop in Port Angeles." Leah said almost giddy.

"Sounds good, Brady and I are going to head up there to look at another truck, we'll drop Kim and Emily off with you, then meet for lunch." Seth said pulling Bella into his lap as they sat down.

"Honey are you sure you wouldn't rather have this be just you and your Mom?" Sue asked.

"I'm sure I want both my Moms with me." Bella told her making Sue smile a watery smile. It was clear from last night and right now, Seth's entire family loved my daughter.

"Time to eat." Leah, Brady, and Seth said seconds before the door opened and Harry and Old Quil walked in.

"Smells good, Firecracker." Old Quil said walking in grinning.

We all sat around eating until I thought I would pop. Seth, Brady, and Leah all eating more than I had ever seen any one person eat before.

"Bella I'd forgotten how great a cook you are." I said taking the last bite of the casserole on my plate.

Seth and Brady cleaned up the kitchen as us women sipped our coffee, I just watched in amusement as Harry and Old Quil laughed, apparently Seth's newfound cleanliness was a result of domestication.

**Leah's Pov**

I had to work hard not to laugh, Seth was tense his jaw set and his eyes dark. Brady, Bella, and I knew what was going on, but Mom, Dad, Old Quil, and Rene were clueless and didn't notice the subtle strain Seth was under.

Bella's scent was strong, even I knew that, and my poor brother was doing everything in his power not to grab Bella and run downstairs. Every time he hugged her, he inhaled to everyone else it only looked like a loving embrace but Brady and I could see his wolf rearing its head with every inhale of Bella's new stronger, richer scent.

I did feel bad for him, even if it was funny as hell. This was going to be a long week for my baby bro.

"Okay I'm going to go up and throw on some decent clothes." I said getting up.

"I'll go with you." Bella said giving me the look that said she wanted to talk about something.

As soon as my bedroom door closed, Bella turned to look at me. "I know why you don't get your period."

"What, why…how?"

"Smell me." She said tilting her head so her neck was exposed. I ran my nose along her neck and inhaled deeply.

"You smell rich, musky, fertile, and a little wolfy. Like sex." I told her.

"When Seth marked me I took on his scent, and with each new mark his scent on me got stronger making my own natural scent that much more intense. The extra hormones from my cycle added to the wolf scent I carry from his marks. I smell like a female wolf ready to mate, at least that's how Seth described it. Seth's reaction to my scent is making it difficult for either of us to keep our hands to ourselves." Bella told me laughing.

"The pack are having a reaction to my scent as well, so just imagine the chaos if you smelled all she-wolfy fertile and ready to mate while phased." She said looking at me.

"Holy Shit." I gasped, knowing immediately she was right.

"Leah this means you haven't lost the ability to have kids, just your cycle. It might make it harder but not impossible." Bella said smiling at me.

"Thank you." I whispered as I walked into the bathroom to get dressed, my mind going over the possibility that children… my ability to carry a child was not as impossible as it seemed a few minutes ago.

I splashed my face with water, and got dressed. "It's going to be okay." Bella said squeezing my hand as we walked downstairs. Bella was the only one who really knew how terrified I was of not being able to have a child.

"Let's go get you a wedding dress." I said as we walked into the kitchen. I knew both Brady and Seth had heard our conversation; Brady wrapped me in his arms kissing my temple.

"I love you." He whispered making me feel calm, loved and everything a man should make you feel.

Seth leaned over kissing my cheek, "You're going to be a great mom one day." He whispered almost making me cry.

Rene and Sue walked in from the living room both of their purses held tight in their arms.

"Let's get this show on the road." Rene sang.

"I'll see you in a few hours." Brady said kissing me as he walked me out to the car, Mom and Rene trailing behind us.

The three of us sat waiting while Seth mauled Bella's face before finally letting her get into the car. Her face flushed and she looked a little dazed.

"Damn." Rene said laughing, making Bella blush.

The ride to Seattle had me laughing so hard I could barely drive. Rene was hilarious, and Bella was about to go up in flames.

"Come on honey, clearly you are not as shy as you used to be…just tell me how often." Rene prodded.

I looked in my rearview mirror to see Mom doing everything she could to keep from cracking up.

"Mother, I don't think you're supposed to ask your daughter questions like this." Bella said shaking her head.

"Sweetheart your husband is gorgeous I just want to know if you're taking advantage of his inhuman physique or not." Rene said cackling.

"Leah what can you tell me?" Rene asked waggling her brow.

"Oh lord." Bella moaned hiding her face behind her hands.

"Mom, Sue is right here I don't think she wants to hear this."

"Sweetie, I lost the ability to be shocked or embarrassed long ago, I think it was the Council Meeting or the Fun Dip smeared on both of your bodies." Mom said cracking up.

Shit, this was fucking classic I thought as Mom and Rene teamed up. I saw Bella smirk before she turned to face both our Mom's in the back seat.

"Fine, you win." Bella huffed but I could still see the smirk she was trying to hide.

"What is it you want to know Mommy Dearest?" Bella asked.

"Everything." Rene laughed and arched her brow in challenge. This was going to be good I could feel it as I pulled into the parking lot of the Bridal Garden, seeing Brady and Seth leaning against Brady's truck. Emily and Kim standing to the side waiting for us.

Bella got out of the car looked over at Seth then back to Mom and Rene, Bella was about to unleash and I was already laughing in anticipation.

"Let's see…Seth naked is a work of art. If you think he looks good with clothes on you cannot imagine how good he looks undressed. There is nothing quite like licking chocolate off his 8-pack. Yes, that's an 8-pack not six. The V that leads down to his yummy bits is delicious especially when covered in caramel. He is very giving if you know what I mean, and always, always makes sure I'm taken care of, and I am very well taken care of. Oh, and he's HUGE!" Bella said smirking as she looked at Mom and Rene then turned to Seth.

Bella walked up to Seth who was standing with his mouth hanging open next to Brady who looked like he was going to piss himself he was laughing so hard, and grabbed his shirt, pulled him down to her face kissing him so hard I felt it. I could smell the blood from her biting his lip, he reached down and lifted her up; her legs went around his waist as he pushed her against Brady's truck. His hands were on her ass; her hands were pulling his hair. Emily and Kim were staring and Mom and Rene were slack jawed. Brady was in tears from laughing as I explained what happened and why Bella was attacking Seth in public.

Finally, Bella pulled back, Seth's bottom lip between her teeth, she released his lip licked over her bite and slid down his body. "Just think that was only a hello kiss." She said smirking at Mom and Rene.

"Let's go find me a dress." She said walking towards to door.

"Oh my God, she's so much more fun since she met you Seth." Rene yelled coming out of her trance. Mom just shook her head, they had that coming, and she knew it.

Poor Seth was just standing there, looking like he was in seven kinds of hell. "What the hell just happened?" Seth asked, watching Bella walk towards the door of the Bridal Shop.

"We'll meet you for lunch." I told them, giving Brady a kiss and following Bella into the Bridal Store.

**Seth's Pov**

Fucking shit, I was hard as hell. "Holy Fuck, what the hell just happened?" I asked looking at Brady.

"Bro, I think your wife just man-handled you." He laughed telling me what Leah told him about Rene and my mom questioning Bella on the drive from La Push.

"Hold on." I told him making my way to the door of the store. I walked in and saw Bella standing with Rene on the far side of the store.

"Oh hell, here we go." Brady laughed following me in to the store.

I walked in, smirking as Bella saw me walking towards her. Her scent was so fucking strong it nearly knocked me on my knees.

I grabbed her around the waist, pulled her to me and snaked my hands in her hair tangling her curls between my fingers as I kissed her breathless. I pulled back trailing my mouth over her neck, licking and nibbling my marks before biting her on her shoulder. Her scent getting stronger as the seconds ticked by making my mouth water. "I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't remember your name but only after I lick you until you're screaming so loud everyone will hear you." I whispered in her ear before pulling away.

I turned around to see Brady shaking his head and laughing as he looked at the sales woman who was seconds away from spontaneously combusting.

"Show and tell, much better than 20 questions." I told Rene and Mom as Brady and I made our way out of the store.

**Leah's Pov**

"Holy Shit!" The sales woman said looking at Bella then towards the door Brady and Seth just walked out.

I watched as the sales woman whose nametag read Tina, shook her head then turned to us, still looking a little dazed.

"Which one of you is the bride?" She asked with a shaky voice.

"I am." Bella said grinning.

"Lucky girl." Tina mumbled under her breath.

Tina helped us find several dresses, and escorted Bella into the dressing room. She brought us each a glass of champagne not even questioning our ages, I think she was still half-impaired from Bella and Seth's' little show.

"If she gets buzzed you really are in for a show." I told Rene laughing as Kim and Emily shook their heads, knowing all too well, how a buzzed Bella gets.

Bella tried on several dresses but didn't like any of them. "I just haven't found _the one_ yet." She huffed. "Let's look at bridesmaid dresses for a while." She said walking out of the dressing room.

"I know I said black, but this is beautiful." She said holding up a rusty orange floor length dress with a sheer shawl to match.

It was beautiful, I thought looking at the dress. "Try it on." Bella said handing me the dress and holding out two more for Kim and Emily.

"Does this mean we're in your wedding?" Kim asked grinning.

"Duh." Bella laughed making Kim squeal and Emily smile.

"Okay I'm buying this even if you don't choose it for the bridesmaid dress." I yelled after I slid the satin dress over my head. Shit, this was a beautiful dress, and I don't even like dresses.

"That's the one." Bella yelled as I walked out of the dressing room, "Leah you look amazing."

Kim and Emily walked out, and the dress looked incredible on both of them. "Wow, you three look gorgeous." Rene said already tearing up and we had not even found Bella's' wedding dress yet.

"Tina, we need to have two of the gowns altered." Mom told Tina who was standing to the side waiting for us to need help.

"Yes Mam." Tina said walking over with the tape measure around her neck. My dress didn't need any alterations, but Kim and Emily both needed theirs shortened and taken in at the bust.

"Perfect." Bella said looking at the gold strappy heels Tina suggested would complement the dresses.

We filled out the paperwork for the alterations and placed the order for the shoes, paid and left.

"Onto the next Bridal Shop." Kim sang as we loaded up in the car and I pulled onto the highway.

Bridal Shop number two was a bust, none of us liked anything in there. I think it was a store for Brides who wanted to reenact Gone with the Wind.

Shop number three looked promising, Bella was in the dressing room with about a dozen dresses as the rest of us sipped on more champagne and waited for Bella to show us the latest dress she wrangled on.

Dresses one, two and three were no goes. None of them was right, not to Bella or any of us either. Rene kept saying Bella would know it was _the dress_ the second she put it on, I was beginning to think Rene was drunk.

"I found it." Bella yelled from the dressing room, her voice sounded like she was about to cry.

When she walked out, I think we all gasped. "Oh Bella." Rene gasped getting up and walking over to Bella, tears already falling down her cheeks.

I glanced at Mom who also had watery eyes, Kim and Emily matching Mom and Rene's teary smiles.

Hell even I was teary eyed, Bella looked beautiful.

Bella stood on the platform wearing an ivory lace, floor length dress that fit her like a glove. It had a deep V-neck and the sleeves were sheer lace. It was unbelievably gorgeous. The bottom flared out slightly, with a train. "Be-be…"

"This is the one." Bella said sniffling.

"Yes it is." We all said together.

Stacey the Bridal Attendant walked over holding an ivory sheer lace veil that matched perfectly.

She slipped in on Bella and I knew the second Seth saw her he was going to cry like a baby.

"Baby you look like an angel." Rene cooed between sobs.

Stacy took the measurements needed to alter the gown and then brought over several pairs of shoes for Bella to try on. Bella decided on a pair of ivory satin heels. Simple, but elegant.

"I can't believe I found my dress." Bella said as we walked to the counter to pay for the dress and fill out the paperwork.

"Oh, no you don't. Your father and I only have one daughter and we are paying for your wedding." Rene scolded Bella as Bella reached into her purse to grab her wallet.

"Mom…"

"Don't you Mom me; this is a rite of passage for the parents of the bride." Rene said handing Stacey her credit card.

"Thank you." Bella said giving her Rene a hug.

"Now we need mother's dresses." Bella said looking at Mom and Rene.

"Sue and I actually picked out a couple while you were in the dressing room, we just have to try them on and get your approval." Rene told Bella walking back over to the dressing area.

"You don't need my approval."

"Honey, you're the bride you have final say in all the details." Mom told her.

"No, if you love the dresses you should get them." Bella told her.

"You might be the least fussy bride I've ever met." Mom laughed.

Mom walked out wearing a dress that looked like a sack. "Uh Sue… why are you wearing a dress made for someone old?" Bella asked making Rene laugh all the way from the dressing room.

"Sweetheart, I am old." Mom told her.

"As the bride I veto that one, and any others that look like it." Bella said standing up.

"Come on girls." Bella said walking over to the racks of dresses. "My mother in law is hot, and needs a dress to show it off." Bella said as we started going through dress after dress.

"I found one." Emily said holding up a beautiful emerald dress. It was tea-length wrap around style with ¾ length sleeves and I knew Mom would look fantastic.

"Try this one." Be-be said handing the dress to Mom."

Rene walked out of the dressing room as Mom walked in with the new dress. "Mom you look great." Bella said looking at Rene who was wearing a black form fitting dress that came to her knees. "Do you like it?" Bella asked.

"I do." Rene laughed realizing what she said.

"Then that's the one."

"Damn!" I said seeing Mom walk out.

"I'm totally using my status as the Bride and picking that dress." Bella told Mom who looked incredible in the dress Emily found.

"Sue if I had your figure I'd walk around naked." Rene said looking at Mom.

"I don't know."

"Sue you look amazing." Kim told Mom.

"You really do." Emily agreed.

Mom never wore anything that showed off her figure; hell, I didn't realize she had one. 'Bella snapped a picture with her cell phone and held it up for Mom to see. "You don't think it makes me look like I'm trying to be younger?" Mom asked self-conscience.

"NO!" We all yelled.

"Seriously Sue, why are you covering up your figure? You have an amazing body." Rene gushed making Mom blush.

"Ok I'll get it." Mom finally agreed.

We paid and since neither Mom nor Rene needed any kind alterations, we left with their dresses and headed to the restaurant to meet up with Brady and Seth.

Bella's cell phone rang as we pulled back onto the HWY.

_Hi babe, any luck. - B_

_Yes, the truck needs a little work, nothing major, but it's $1200.00 more than we wanted to spend.-S_

_Is it worth it?-B_

_I think it is.-S_

_Then you should get it.-B_

_Are you sure babe?-S_

_Yea, we knew what we wanted to spend was on the low end and if you like it and it's worth the money then you should go ahead and buy it.-B_

_Should I use the Bill account or the Savings?-S_

_Use the Savings account.-B_

_Okay, I'll see you in about half an hour. Love you.-S_

_Love you too.-B_

"Seth found a truck." Bella told us smiling as she flipped her cell phone closed.

"Cool." I said excited that my little brother was getting a truck. He and Bella worked hard and deserved everything they got.

We pulled into the restaurant parking lot and went inside to wait for a table. We ordered drinks, both Bella and I ordering a drink for Brady and Seth. We waited about fifteen minutes before Bella and I both looked to the parking lot seeing Brady's truck pull in and Seth pull in behind him in a nice as shit old Chevy pick-up.

Brady and Seth made their way to our table, the women old and young staring at them as they walked over to us. "Does that happen all the time?" Rene asked noticing the looks the women were giving the guys.

"Yes." Kim, Emily, Bella, and I said.

"I missed you." Seth said sliding into the booth beside Bella, burying his face in her neck as he inhaled deeply, then growled.

"Tell me about the truck."

"It's a 58' Chevy mint condition. It needs to new tires and a little body work and the interior needs to be cleaned but other than that, it's freaking perfect." Seth said excited.

"How in the world did you get it for that price?" I asked knowing what their budget was.

"The old man selling it, said he was just waiting for the right buyer. I guess he liked me." Seth said grinning.

"So we pull up and I tell Seth there is no way he's getting that truck for what he wants to spend.

Turns out the old man is a sentimental fool who has refused every offer he's been given. Bill the old guy asks Seth what he wants an old truck for, Seth tells him he's too tall to fit in Bella's car and then goes on, and on about how much Bella loved her old rusty pick- up and then starts in on how they're getting married and ends up showing him pictures of him and Bella. Long story short Seth and Bella own a kick ass classic Chevy and Bill the old man is coming to the wedding." Brady tells us cracking up.

"What, he was nice." Seth defended as all of us laughed.

"Hi my name is Jill what can I get you?" Jill the server asked staring at Seth like he was a T-bone steak.

"Babe?" Seth asked looking at Bella.

"I'll have the Club sandwich." Bella told Jill who didn't even bother to look at her or pretend to care one way or the other what Bella ordered.

"I'll have the double cheeseburger with everything, and two orders of fries." Seth said as Jill practically undressed him with her eyes.

Jill took the rest of our orders never taking her eyes off Seth; I could see Bella getting aggravated. We dealt with the guys being looked at all the time, but this chick was taking it to extremes, even Mom looked annoyed.

"How did dress shopping go?" Seth asked pulling Bella into his side.

"I found my dress." Bella told him, her smile making her glow.

"Tell me what it looks like."

"Oh no, you have to wait to see it." Mom told him laughing.

"You're going to cry like a baby when you see her." I told him laughing.

"58 more days." Seth said kissing Bella's lips.

"We found our dresses and shoes, now you have to pick out flowers and get the menu settled and decorations." Kim said almost bouncing in her seat."

"Your order should be up soon, can I get you a refill?" Jill asked staring at Seth again.

"Thanks." Seth told her handing her his glass, and reaching for Bella's but Jill was already gone.

"Is it always like this?" Rene asked.

"Usually not this obvious." Kim told her.

"Here you go. Is there _anything_ else I can get for you?" Jill asked setting Seth's glass in front of him, and placing her hand on his arm.

"You can get me a glass of tea seeing as my glass is empty. Oh and you can get your hand off my husband." Bella told her smiling.

"Sure." Jill said practically burning Bella with her eyes, and yanking her glass from the table.

"That was sexy as hell." Seth whispered in Bella's ear.

"Damn." Brady said laughing.

Jill came back with Bella's tea but didn't even bother to acknowledge her in any way. A few minutes later, she brought our food and once again put her hand on Seth, this time sliding her hand up his forearm.

"I swear if she touches you again, I'm going to kick her ass." Bella said pissed off.

"If she touches him again, I'll hold her down." Mom said not liking the situation one bit. Then again none of us girls did, it was one thing for the guys to be drooled over; we understood that. They were fine as hell, but another story when some bitch touched them especially when we were right here.

Bella ate her lunch sliding her plate to Seth when she was finished so he could have the rest.

"Thanks baby." He told her kissing her temple.

"I'm going to go the rest room." Bella said as Seth stood to let her out of the booth. Bella had been gone about two minutes when I saw Jill making her way towards us, eyeing Seth. "Can I get you desert?" She asked licking her lips, and setting her hand on top of Seth's. Oh, fuck I thought seeing Bella's expression as she walked up behind Jill who was about to be handed her ass.

"I'm sorry what part of get your hands off my husband did you not fucking understand?" Bella asked staring Jill down.

"Excuse me?" Jill snarled at Bella looking at her like she was scum.

"I said get your hands off of my husband." Bella told her through gritted teeth.

"My apologies." Jill said as she leaned over practically shoving her tits in Seth's face.

"Oh shit." Brady mumbled.

Jill stood up straight, looked at Bella, and smirked as she turned to walk away.

"Hey Jill." Bella called sounding much too sweet.

"Yes."

"You forgot something." Bella told her, and pulled her fist back and landed a right hook to Jill's face.

"Fuck." Brady said looking at Jill who was holding her hands over her face. I smelled the blood, before I saw it.

Two things happened at the same time, Seth's eyes went pitch black, his chest rumbled with growls, as the manager came running over.

"That bitch hit me." Jill wailed.

"Yes I did and if she doesn't get away from me I'm going to hit her again." Bella told the manager calmly.

"Dave, come help Jill." The manager shouted to one of the other waiters who were staring at our table.

"Pissed off the wrong girl this time huh Jill?" I heard Dave ask her as he handed her a towel.

"I'm calling the police." He told us.

"Here, it's number three on my contact list. Ask for Chief Swan and tell him his daughter needs him to come to Applebee's." Bella said handing the manager her phone. Brady had to cough to cover his laugh.

"What happened?" The manager asked looking at all of us then over to Jill.

"Jill thought it would be a good idea to continuously put her hands on my husband, even after I told her we were married, not once but three times, but what really pissed me off was her shoving her plastic tits in his face." Bella told him.

"I don't think this is the first time something like this has happened, is it?" I asked having heard Dave and Jill talking and noticing the subtle sigh from the manager as Bella told him what happened.

"I apologize. I'll take care of the bill and we'll forget this happened." He told us seeing Seth and Brady both stand up.

"That would be great." Bella told him smiling as she walked out of the restaurant.

"Damn." Brady said grinning.

"Emily and Kim looked giddy; they were both too shy to ever do something like that even if they wanted to. Then again, I would have thought Bella too shy, maybe it's the marks either way I was fucking proud as hell.

Seth nearly ran out the door after Bella and I knew Bella was riding home with him, I also knew they would be taking a detour.

"Shall we be going?" Mom asked trying to cover her smile but failing as badly as Rene.

By the time, we made it outside, Seth had Bella pinned against the side of his new truck, and there was no mistaking his intent.

"So I guess Bella is riding home with Seth." Rene said laughing.

"Yep." Brady and I said at the same time.

I kissed Brady and got into my car, Rene and Mom laughing as they climbed in. "Well that was exciting." Rene said shaking her head.

**Seth's Pov**

Oh, fuck me, jealous Bella is hot as hell. Her scent had been driving me crazy the entire time we sat eating lunch, it was taking every ounce of my willpower not to lay her on the table, but when she hit the trashy waitress, I thought I was going to nut. Her possessive side had me reeling.

"Baby I need you, right the fuck now." I whispered in her ear pushing her into the side of our new truck and pressing my body against hers.

"I want you." I told her, cupping her ass.

"Then let's get out of here."

I helped Bella into the truck, climbed behind the wheel and pulled out onto the HWY knowing I would be pulling over at the first secluded area.

Bella slid over next to me, unbuckled my belt, popped the button of my jeans, and slid my zipper down freeing my dick. "Fuck." I hissed feeling her hand close around me.

It was everything I could do not to swerve off the road when I felt her tongue taste the tip of my cock. "Fuck Baby." I moaned as she wrapped her lips around me. Bella worked her mouth over me, her hands gripping my thighs. The moans she was making as she sucked me had me seeing double.

"Screw this." I said taking the exit and pulling into the roadside motel. "Stay here." I ordered, climbing out of the truck and putting myself back together. I made my way inside the lobby, praying the man behind the counter would take me at my appearance and not card me.

"I need a room." I told him straining to keep my composure; I could still feel Bella's hot mouth around me.

"Double or single?" He asked clearly not caring whom he rented a room to.

"Doesn't matter."

"I handed him the cash, took the key, and made my way back to Bella. I opened the truck door and pulled her out of the truck. Her legs wrapped around my waist as I walked us up the stairs to room 218.

Bella's mouth was on my neck, her hands in my hair as I struggled to get the key in the door.

"Thank fuck." I groaned as the door opened. As soon as the door closed, I pushed Bella into the wall, her hands frantically unbuckling my belt, as I tried to get her undressed without shredding her clothes.

"Just fuck me." She moaned as our clothes hit the floor.

I gripped my dick, holding myself against her entrance, already feeling the heat from her hot box and filled her in one thrust. "Fuck!" She screamed, pulling my hair.

I bounced her on my cock, as she bit into my neck, my wolf roared.

I walked us over to the bed and laid her down, never separating our bodies. I rose up pulling almost completely out of her and stared down into her half lidded, black eyes. "What do you want?" I smirked knowing exactly what she wanted.

"You want slow?" I asked shifting so that just the head of my cock was inside her. "Mmm slow is good." I said making sure never to give her more than just the head of my dick, as I pushed in and out so slowly I thought I'd cry.

"Seth!" Bella yelled, looking at me with a mixture of frustration and absolute lust.

"Yea baby?"

"Turn over." She ordered. Bossy Bella is sexy as fuck I thought as I thrust fully into her and flipped us over.

Bella closed her eyes and stayed still for two long minutes, while I panted and whined. She lifted herself up in a crab walk position and pulled herself up until I was almost out of her then she slammed her body down on me. "Holy Mother…" I yelled my back shooting up off the bed.

"You are **MINE**." Bella said as she moved her body up and down over mine.

"Yea, baby I'm yours." I moaned, as Bella tightened her muscles around me making me see stars.

I reached my hands up cupping her breasts as she circled her hips, moved up and down, and then lifted up only to slam down on me. "Fuck Bella."…. "I'm close." I panted.

Bella stopped her movements, lifted herself up taking me out of her completely. I was ready to ask her what was wrong when she engulfed my dick in her mouth. "Ah, shit." I moaned loud enough for the moron in the lobby to hear me.

She sucked me moaning around my dick as her hands cupped my balls. Fucking shit, she was making me dizzy. "Damn…Baby." I groaned feeling my stomach get tight, my balls heavy with the need to cum.

"Not yet." Bella said taking me from her mouth; she kissed up my stomach, over my neck nibbling on her mark, then found my mouth. She was going to kill me, I was at the brink of release twice, and she stopped, my nuts felt like they weighed a hundred pounds each.

"Baby, please." I begged.

"What do you want?" She smirked just as I had done earlier. Oh, my girl was good, I thought.

"You ready?" I asked knowing she won this round.

"I've been waiting…someone promised to fuck me and I sure as hell haven't been fucked yet." She said biting my lip.

Oh Baby, I'm going to fuck you, I thought flipping her over so fast she lost her breath.

I grabbed both her thighs spreading her legs and holding them apart. Fuck I love looking at her all displayed for me. I could see her lips shining with her juices. I inhaled almost blacking out from her scent. She smelled delicious.

I scooted on my knees until I was flush with her body, letting the head of my cock touch her entrance without sinking myself into her. "Is this what you want, me to fuck you?" I asked her.

"Yes, oh God yes." She panted as I eased my head inside her. Holy hell she felt good.

"Tell me."

"Fuck me, Seth." Bella moaned.

"I tightened my grip on her thighs making sure she couldn't move as I rammed myself inside her as hard as I could. I watched as her eyes rolled in the back of her head, and she sucked in a breath.

"YES!"

I slammed into her, the headboard hit the back of the wall, the springs groaned in protest as I thrust hard and fast. Bella's wails filled the empty space, my own pants heavy and loud.

I could see myself entering her, and it only added to the fire I felt. My thighs burned with every thrust I made into her body, Bella's legs were shaking. "Seth…more."

I started ramming myself so hard and fast inside her it should have split her into, but our bodies were made for each other. Both of us were moaning and panting, and if anyone was within a mile radius they could hear us, I was sure of it.

I watched as Bella snaked her hand down her stomach and started circling her clit with her fingers.

"Fuck." I yelled watching her touch herself as I watched myself slide in and out of her body. My dick shiny with her wetness.

"I'm going to cum."

"Cum for me, Bella." I moaned knowing I was about to lose my shit.

Bella pinched her clit between her thumb and index finger and I felt her tighten around me, pulsating as her body shuttered from her release sending me into my own. "FUCK!" I yelled cumming so hard I saw black spots.

I slowed my thrusts; until I was slowly moving inside her then I pulled out collapsing on the bed beside Bella. I pulled her on top of me, and felt both of our hearts go from racing to steady.

"I love you so damn much." I told her looking down at her beautiful face.

"I love you too Seth, so much." She said rising to peck my lips.

The next thing I knew I was hearing my cell phone ring from across the room by the door where our clothes were. "Shit." I said gently moving Bella so I could grab my phone before it woke her up.

I didn't even remember falling asleep.

I reached inside my jean pocket grabbing my phone and answered without looking to see who it was.

_Hello-S_

_Where the hell are you?-L_

_Just past Seattle, what's up?-S_

_Seth it's almost 9:00.-L_

_Damn. We fell asleep.-S_

_Where are you that you can fall asleep?-L_

_Roadside Inn.-S_

_Good grief… are you coming home?-L_

_Maybe, I'll have to see what Bella wants to do. If we stay, we will leave early in the morning and head home.-S_

_Text me and let me know.-L_

_Sure.-S_

_Click._

**Leah's Pov**

"Baby Girl did you get a hold of them?" Brady asked coming in from patrol.

"Oh yea I got ahold of the sex maniacs." I told him making him laugh.

"Hotel just outside of Seattle, he's going to text me and let me know if they're headed home tonight or in the morning." I told him shaking my head.

**Buzz…Buzz**

**See you in the morning.-S**

"Guess we'll see them in the morning." I told Brady reading my text.

"You know I think we should follow their example and get a room for ourselves." Brady said pulling me to him.

"Oh yea?"

"Mmm yes, we could pack a bag, and run up and get a room. No one to worry about walking in or hearing us. Then get up, have breakfast in the morning and drive back together." He told me.

"Yea?"

"Yes." He said kissing my neck.

"Let's do it." I told him, walking upstairs to get a bag together.


	43. Chapter OutTake Leah and Brady

**Out-take: Brady and Leah**

**This is for the Brady and Leah fans, and to Kenhat who loves this couple as much as I do. Enjoy!**

**BITCH**

I ran upstairs to pack a bag feeling spontaneous, something I had not felt since the night I phased for the first time. So much of my life was dictated by schedules and rules that if felt incredible to say the hell with it and take off for a night with my boyfriend. _Boyfriend_, I snorted such a tiny meaningless word compared to what he really was.

"Ready?" Brady asked standing in the doorway grinning. He was so fucking good-looking it hurt.

"Yea, let's get going." I told him tossing him our packed duffel to his outstretched hand. We made our way downstairs and stepped into the kitchen to tell Mom we were leaving.

"We'll be back tomorrow." I told Mom and Rene who were sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee. I could feel heat spread across my face, what the hell is up with that I wondered I'm Leah Clearwater and I do not blush.

"Have fun." Rene said waggling her brow.

"Oh we're going to." Brady told her smirking as he smacked my ass. Where the hell did that come from I wondered. It was hot.

"I'll phase and you can strap the duffel onto my back, then we'll run up. Do you know where they are?" He asked unbuttoning his jeans. I had to shake my head to focus so I could answer him.

"Yea, they're at the Roadside Inn just outside of Seattle." I told him as he burst into his wolf.

I tied the duffel onto his back, stripped, packed my clothes into duffel, and phased.

_Ready Baby Girl?-__**B**_

_Yep.-__**L**_

We stopped in the woods just outside of Seattle , I phased back and took the duffel from Brady's back, we didn't speak on the run up Brady was too busy _showing_ me what he was going to do with me, leaving me incapable of speech.

I could hear the rumbles coming from his chest, and knew he could smell me. I watched as his wolf melted away leaving a very human, very turned on Brady in front of me. "Fuck you smell good." He groaned.

"Let's go." I told him, another minute staring at him and forget the room I was going to jump his ass right here.

I pulled out my cell phone, and dialed the Roadside Inn, for directions. It was easier than walking along the interstate acting like a couple of bloodhounds. I got the directions and we took off, staying close to the tree line, so as not to look suspicious. We were only seven miles from where we needed to be, neither Brady nor I spoke each lost in our own thoughts...

Sure, we had had sex but we had never had the freedom to just be together without listening in the background for anyone that might hear us, or keeping part of ourselves on alert in case someone woke up. This would be the first time he and I were just us. I was kind of nervous.

We made it to the Roadside Inn, checked in and made our way to our room. Brady quickly scribbled a note on the hotel's paper and ducked outside to leave it on Seth's truck. I jumped in the shower, taking the opportunity to let the hot water work out my nerves. I was lost in thought and didn't hear Brady come back in our room, or hear the bathroom door open, but I did feel his eyes on me.

Dear Spirits, he looked good leaning in the doorframe, his jeans hanging low on his hips and shirtless. He had let his hair grow out a bit and it was just barley touching his shoulders, all disheveled from our run. "You look so fucking good, wet." He said smirking at the double meaning.

I watched as he slipped his jeans off and stepped into the shower behind me. His hands went to my hair and his mouth descended onto my neck. "Shit." I moaned feeling my legs turn to Jell-O with just his kiss. Brady maneuvered us so that he could be under the water spray. I watched as he washed his hair and body then reached out, and grabbed two towels before shutting the water off.

We dried off, and walked out into the main part of the room. I reached for the duffel bag pulling out a pair of panties, but before I could slip them on, Brady grabbed them and shredded them. "You won't be needing those." He told me as he stalked towards me. Oh hell, I had never seen this side of him and it was the sexiest thing I had ever seen. He looked feral, as he made his way to me.

"You are the sexiest woman I've ever seen." He whispered as he covered my mouth with his, his hands gripping my hips pulling me into him. His tongue slid and twirled around my own.

I could feel his hardness pressed against my stomach and knowing he was hard because of me made me wet.

"You smell good." He groaned as his hands moved to my back and lowered until he was cupping my ass. He nipped at my lips, and then moved down to my collarbone nibbling a path to my ear.

"Just you, and me Baby Girl." He whispered. He bent down, his hands sliding down my legs until he reached my knees, he lifted me up and walked the few feet to the bed and laid me down.

He stood at my feet just staring at me; I could feel my entire body heat under his eyes. He reached down and grabbed my foot, kissing my ankle and moving up my leg kissing every inch of skin.

"Brady." I panted feeling myself start to lose control.

"Baby I've held back because there's always someone around, but tonight you are all mine and I'm going to take my time." He told me staring at me with his beautiful milk chocolate, green speckled eyes. Nothing was ever going to be the same; I could feel it.

His mouth left hot wet kisses all the way up my leg, my stomach until he reached my breasts. His mouth covered my right nipple as he rolled my left nipple between his fingers. "Oh God!" I moaned.

We were always frenzied, hurried and in a rush, mostly out of necessity but this…this was incredible.

He took his mouth from my breasts after lavishing both of my tips, then found my mouth kissing me long and slow then he kissed down my stomach stopping at my dripping center, I knew I was beyond wet I could smell myself.

The first swipe of his tongue over my lower lips had me arching off the bed. "Oh, no you don't." Brady growled wrapping an arm across my stomach holding me in place.

"Fuck!" I yelled as he devoured me. Licking, nibbling, and, sucking until I thought I was going to black out.

"I love cinnamon." He growled against me. Huh, he'd never told me he thought I tasted like cinnamon, the thought made me smile, until I felt his teeth graze my clit and I lost my breath as my orgasm took over my entire body. Fuck me!

He kissed his way back up my body, flicking his tongue over my nipples until he landed on my mouth.

His tongue slipped between my lips as he pushed inside my body. "Oh God." I moaned.

He pushed and pulled, thrusting so slowly I thought I would cry, his mouth never leaving my skin, his hands cupping and massaging my breasts. "I love you Leah, so much." He whispered.

"I love you too Brady."

His hips were moving in a circle and I couldn't get enough of him. He was making love to me so slowly and with so much passion, it left me breathless. His hand slipped between us, his fingers pinching my clit. My back arched off the bed as my body shivered, my walls clenched around him and I met my release. Several long strokes later, I felt Brady's release shoot deep inside me.

He pulled himself from my body, lying next to me both of us silent. We had never made love that way before, it almost made me want to cry. "You're the best thing that ever happened to me." I told him.

"And you Leah Clearwater are the only woman for me." He said making me tear up. We lay there arms and legs tangled together, softly stroking each other's skin, content to just be.

I could feel my eyes getting droopy, and the next thing I knew I was waking up three hours later.

I looked at Brady, his face so beautiful illuminated in the sliver of moonlight coming in through the crack in the drawn drapes. My wolf felt a sudden surge of possession while looking down at our mate.

The feeling slammed into me hard, making me growl.

"Baby Girl." Brady said instantly on alert.

"I'm going to mark you." I told him, surprised at my words and even more surprised at how much I meant them.

"Yea?" He asked quirking his brow. I don't think he realized exactly what I meant. We had talked about marking and while we both knew eventually we would mark each other, he didn't realize I meant right the hell now.

"No, I mean now. I feel it, it's a need." I tried to explain.

"Then mark me." He told me rising until he was sitting, the look on his face was unreadable. I moved to straddle his lap, looking down I could see he was hard, and the head of his dick glistened with beads of pre-cum. I swiped my finger across him, sucking it into my mouth, tasting him.

"Damn!" He groaned.

I positioned myself over him and sank down. "Fuck Baby Girl." He panted as I moved up and down, removing myself almost all the way before harshly slamming back down on him. His arms held me around the waist as he thrusts up into me, his mouth sucking on my neck. This was the exact opposite of what we shared earlier. I wrapped my legs around him, making myself fit tight around him as I bucked, and twisted, on top of his body.

"Fuck, Leah." He moaned. I started kissing his jaw; I loved his strong jaw line. It screamed strength when I looked at it. I made my way to his neck, licking and nibbling. I could feel his muscles contract with every movement I made. When my mouth landed on his shoulder, I kissed the spot I wanted, licked it, and bit down. Oh hell, I came harder than I ever had in my life. My body spasmed around him, shuttering I was so lost in the feeling; I didn't realize Brady had flipped me over.

"I don't feel the need to mark you, but I do need to fucking take you." He growled as he slammed into me from behind. "SHIT!" I screamed as he rammed himself into me over, and over again. My head dropped hanging down; my hands fisted the sheets as he pounded into my body, holding nothing back. "Fuck!" He roared, as his fingers made circles around my still sensitive clit. I felt his movement become erratic and knew he was close. I felt his warm, cum filling me. "Holy Shit." He panted as he draped himself over my body, spent and sweaty.

We fell into the bed, still connected, overheated, and dripping with sweat. "Damn." I mumbled nearly silently.

Brady pulled himself from me, rolling over and pulled me over top of him. "Where did that come from?" He asked, studying my face.

"I have no idea, I woke up looked down, and my wolf needed to mark you." I told him, still afraid he would have an issue with being marked.

"Stop. If my wolf had a problem, you would not have been able to do it. He feels content and fucking proud to wear your mark." He told me, making me feel so much love it almost knocked me out.

"Guess I'm you're bitch now." He laughed.


	44. Chapter 36 One for the Journals

**A/N: **This chapter contains a (graphic) lemon dealing with menstrual blood, if this is offensive to you inany way **STOP!**reading now. Let me know through a PM and I will send you the pertinent details of the chapter. They're disguised in the lemon, but there is actual info. lol

**CH. 36 One for the Journals**

**Seth's Pov**

I woke up feeling my wolf at the surface; my first thought was there was a threat nearby; I inhaled deeply to find a scent, no threat, nothing but my mate…the scent hit my tongue and I knew exactly what roused my beast. I looked down seeing my Bella lying beside me; naked and smelling like pure she-wolf in heat, and oh fuck me, my wolf needed her.

The longer I sat breathing her in, the more my wolf surfaced. My body was tingling, my muscles tense and I felt like I needed to claim her all over again.

I rolled over running my nose along her neck, then down her stomach until I found my face next to her cunt. Dear Spirits, her scent was so fucking strong. I could not swallow the growl that slipped from my lips.

"Seth, Baby is everything okay?" Bella asked waking up to the sounds of my chest rumbling.

"Yes."

"Seth?" She asked noticing my face hovering over her pussy.

"Bella, your scent…it's about to drive me mad."

"Oh…"

"Your heat started and I…fuck Bella I need you." I strangled out through clenched teeth. It was getting harder to sit here and talk without giving into my wolf's demands for his mate.

"Heat, does that mean?"

"Yes and I need you." I practically pleaded.

"The wolf…" She said looking down at me. My nostrils were flaring hell I think I even had fucking saliva dripping from my mouth.

"Yes."

"I uh…just didn't know you would want to when…you know." She said and I could see the blush spread across her face.

"Fuck yes. Baby please." I begged knowing I wouldn't be able to contain the urge much longer.

"I love you, all of you." She whispered and I knew that was my go ahead and fuck did I go ahead.

I grabbed her hips and pulled her to the end of the bed, I quickly got on my knees kneeling and dove in. "Ah fuck yes." I growled tasting her; she tasted like pure sex. Her own natural flavor thick and concentrated mixed with the taste of copper from her blood; the combination had me drunk.

I opened my mouth and latched on to her cunt sealing my mouth around her like a goddamn vacuum cleaner. Sucking, licking, savoring every drop her body gave me. I felt possessed. I pulled away biting, sucking the inside of her thighs, Bella's steady stream of unintelligible moans fueling me.

I bit, licked, and sucked at her skin until I had worked her up enough to give me more of her sweet juice. I slid my hands up her stomach pinching and pulling at her nipples as my tongue lapped and licked her clean.

"Sss…Seth, please." Bella begged writhing on the bed.

I flipped her over, "I want you on your hands and knees." I growled out. Bella turned her head to look at me, and I knew she saw my wolf eyes staring back at her. Her scent overwhelmed me in that moment, the fact that she got off on my wolf being so close to the surface made me harder than I had ever been before.

I gripped her hips and shoved myself inside her. "Fuck, Seth." Bella moaned, as I gave no time for adjustment and started pounding into her. Nothing had ever felt like this, I'd never felt more like my animal than in this moment as I sank my dick into her over and over again.

I reached and pulled her to me, her back flush to my chest. My mouth on her neck sucking her skin as my fingers played with her clit. "Look at me."

Bella turned her face to look at me; her eyes were nearly as dark as mine were, and so hooded with lust they were almost closed. I licked her lips before she could tell me no and thrust my tongue into her mouth. She pulled back taking my bottom lip between her teeth and bit down, I could taste her blood and mine mixing as she sucked and licked the sting of her bite as I pumped myself into her.

I could feel her clench around me, but I was nowhere near ready to finish. I pulled my lip from her teeth, nibbling her neck as Bella thrashed in my arms, screaming. We were never going to be allowed to stay at this motel again.

I pulled out of Bella and threw the blankets from the other bed onto the floor, grabbed all the pillows and tossed them on top of the blankets. I lifted Bella up and laid her down, then scooted down until my face was over her pussy and buried my face in her again. "Goddamn!" I moaned tasting her on my tongue. I licked, nibbled and sucked then pulled my face back. "Spread your legs."

I watched as Bella spread her legs, opening herself up for me, "Fuck you look good." I told her as I plunged my dick inside her. I lifted her legs, and drove myself faster and faster, harder and harder.

I could feel my balls tighten, and knew I was close; I reached down and circled her clit with one hand as I pulled her to me with the other, Bella straddling my lap. I had one hand wrapped around her waist holding her to me one hand playing with her clit as I bit into her throat.

"Fuck." I moaned. I pulled my mouth from her throat, as Bella tightened her legs around my waist, getting as close to me as possible., she leaned in, her mouth latched on to her mark on my shoulder, sucking and licking and then she bit down making me cum. I felt like my entire body had been electrocuted. Bella's wails filled the room as she came around me. When I finally pulled out of her, she slid down to the floor on top of the pillows; I crumpled to the floor beside her fucking exhausted.

"Sss…Seth what the hell was that?"

"I don't know." I admitted. That was possession, and need and a thousand other things I didn't have words or an explanation for.

"I'm going to run across the street and get us something to drink."

"See if they have toothbrushes and toothpaste and uh…Seth I need girl things." She told me.

"Ok baby, I'll drive over to Wal-Mart, it's just down the street." I kissed her forehead and pulled myself up, yanked my jeans on and pulled my T-shirt over my head. I put my boots on, unlocked the door and, "what the hell?" I asked staring at Leah and Brady.

"Well we came up to get some alone time, but all the screaming and growling woke us up." Leah said looking at me smirking.

"I'm going to Wal-Mart, want to go?" I asked Brady.

"Baby Girl I'll be right back." Brady told Leah kissing her and walking into the lot with me.

"Holy Shit." I heard Leah say as she walked into mine, and Bella's room most likely smelling us. The scent was fucking strong.

"Seth man, it sounded like you were killing each other." Brady said shaking his head.

"Fuck, I don't know what the hell happened, I felt like I was possessed."

"Do you know what you smell like?" He asked.

"Yea and my wolf fucking loves it."

**Bella's Pov**

"Be-be?" Leah called from the door.

"Yea, I'm over here, I'm naked let me grab a blanket." I told her knowing there was no way I was going to be able to get up and get dressed. I grabbed one of the blankets from under me and

covered up.

"Holy Fuck, Bella." Leah said looking down at my boneless body sprawled on the floor.

"Are you okay?"

"Uh yea I just had so many orgasms I lost count."

"Damn, it smells like…"

"Seth's wolf woke up and yea…"

"Can you help me up; I really need a shower or bath… I don't think I can get up on my own." I told her.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, I literally cannot feel my legs." I laughed.

"Let me go turn the water on first." She said leaving the room, I heard the water-running seconds later.

Leah came back and picked me up standing me on my feet, my legs swayed and I felt like I was going to fall over. "Are you ok, you look like Bambi, all stiff legged, and unbalanced." Leah said laughing.

"I can't believe he fucked you until you can't walk." She said watching me wobble my way to the bathroom before grabbing my arm and helping me.

I lay back in the hot water, putting a towel over my upper and lower bits. "I'm covered." I told her.

"What the hell happened?"

"I don't know. I woke up to Seth growling. He said my heat cycle started and he had to have me and fuck did he have me." I told her, letting the hot water relax my muscles.

"Huh."

"Look at me." I told Leah getting tingles in my neck. "Oh my God…" I yelled.

"What?" She said looking at the wall over the tub.

"Don't you what me. Which one of you is marked?" I asked knowing one of them was but not which one.

"He is."

"Holy Shit. Tell me." I said trying to sit up.

"Not much to tell, I marked him on his shoulder almost the same spot you marked Seth." She said sitting down on the closed toilet seat lid.

"Not much to tell my ass…spill or I'm going to kick your wolfy ass."

"Oh, yea how are you going to do that? You can barely walk." She smirked.

"Tell me or I'll go into graphic detail about Seth's huge di….  
"Ok, ok. I'll tell you." She yelled covering her ears.

"That was mean." She said laughing.

"So after I got off the phone with Seth, Brady suggested we get our own room. We've never been completely alone, we always have to worry about someone hearing or being around. Anyway so we ran up, got our room. Be-be it was different tonight. Usually we're so hurried because we never have a lot of time to ourselves, but tonight it was slow and…it was just different." She told me.

"You made love."

"Yea, we did." She said blushing slightly.

We fell asleep, and then I woke up I looked down at him, and thought how beautiful he was and he was all mine, and the most intense feelings of MINE and I need to mark him came over me. Seth was right; the wolf completely takes control. I had no choice. He woke up hearing my growl. I told him I was going to mark him, so I did." Leah explained.

"Wow, how do you feel…do you feel different?"

"Yes and no. I think maybe being the female wolf it's different from what Seth feels then again you and Seth are in a different category. For me it is as if any lingering fears of him leaving, or something coming in to take my happiness is gone. Like the mark took all the doubt away. I feel peaceful, content."

"I'm so happy for you." I told her feeling my tears. I knew Leah still worried and now she was free to just be happy. Her wolf had felt secure, but the woman had still held onto a small amount of fear.

"Thanks."

"The guys are back, I'll let Seth help your ass up." She laughed.

"I can't get up, my legs are like noodles." I told Seth when he walked into the bathroom.

"I don't feel bad about it." He smirked.

"Neither do I." I told him.

Seth lifted me out of the tub, dried me off as he kissed my lips, my neck, and licked my nipples.

"Knock it off, you have company." Leah shouted.

"Wait for me outside the door, I'm going to get myself together, then you can help me with my clothes." I told him taking the bag from his hand.

I slipped on the panties Seth bought for me nearly falling over. Good grief I really couldn't stand on my own. I felt like Jell-O. "Ok Seth." I told him, sitting on the edge of the tub. Seth came back in, with my jeans and helped me pull them on, then pulled his t-shirt off and slipped it over my head. "Ready?"

"Yea." I told him as he lifted me up. "I love you." I whispered burying my face against his chest; I loved his heat and his scent.

"Damn, bro." Brady shook his head seeing me in Seth's arms.

"It happens." Seth said grinning.

"So what's going on?" Seth asked. He didn't get tingles but he was attuned to my emotions so he knew something was going on.

"Brady, why don't you take that shirt off." I told him grinning. Brady lifted his shirt off, and there on his neck was Leah's mark.

"Holy Shit." Seth said walking up to inspect it.

"I haven't marked her yet, but her wolf marked me." Brady told him probably seeing the question in Seth's eyes.

"Congrats." Seth said pulling Leah into a hug, then giving Brady a fist pump. "Damn they're almost in the same spot." Seth said looking between Brady's mark and his own.

"Yes brother but your back appears to have been clawed as well." Leah said laughing.

"I know." Seth beamed, kissing my lips.

"You two woke the dead." Brady said shaking his head.

"What time is it?" I asked noticing the early morning light through the window.

"Just before 6:00."

Damn. We definitely broke our record, I thought.

"Breakfast?" I asked starving.

"Yes." Seth, Leah, and Brady said at the same time.

We found my clothes over by the door, Leah snickered as she threw me my bra, but let Seth grab my panties. "What the hell did you do, attack each other as soon as you walked in?" She asked.

"Yes." We answered.

"Seriously, you get it on all the time; you couldn't wait till you got through the door." She said looking at us.

"Nope." We answered together again. Brady just shook his head.

"Dude, road head we're lucky we made it to the room at all." Seth told him.

"SETH!" Leah yelled covering her ears.

"Whatever Sissy…it's not like I don't know what you were doing when you bit Brady." He smirked.

"Let's just go." Leah huffed walking out the door.

Seth carried me down the stairs, set me in the truck as he pulled another shirt over his head, and, Leah and Brady climbed in. It was a tight fit. As soon as were out of the city limits, we were going to have to do some rearranging. Seth pulled into a Diner a few blocks from the hotel.

"I can't believe you." Leah said scowling at Seth who just smirked as he helped me across the parking lot.

I had to laugh at our situation and not just the fact my legs feel like match sticks that could snap at any second. It's the whole 3-D capabilities with surround sound that made all of our lives unique.

I can't think of any other situation when a brother and sister would know so much about each other's private lives except in our own world where the pack mind is a part of the deal. Throw in the parents and the whole thing would freak you out if you let it, I think that's why we joke about it all what else can we do other than go crazy.

"So Be-be I guess Applebee's isn't catering the wedding reception huh?" Brady said cracking up as we were seated.

"Ha, ha and hell no."

"Mom and Rene talked about it the entire ride back to La Push, Old Quil looked like he was going to dance he was laughing so hard, mumbling about stupid twits messing with his Firecracker and the guys can't wait to see it." Leah told me shaking her head.

"It was a good hit." Brady said.

"Yea well that bitch deserved it." I said getting angry all over again.

We ate our breakfast then headed to the truck, the drive home was long, I was so tired. When we finally pulled up to the house, I was half-asleep.

**Seth's Pov**

All I wanted to do was go downstairs, take a shower with Bella and climb into bed. I was fucking tired and I needed to feel her against me. As soon as we stepped out of the truck, the pack and Elders along with Mom and Dad plus Rene spilled out of the house.

"You're back." Rene said smirking.

"So I hear we have a new undisputed champion in the light weight division." Dad said grinning.

"Yep, made the bitch bleed." Bella said, her voice still laced with anger at the mention of the waitress.

"Nice, dude you have to phase, and show us." Paul said rubbing his hands together like an Evil Villain.

"Uh maybe Brady can show you, I need to talk to Sam a minute." I said knowing I'd never seen him or Jared react to Emily or Kim the way I had to Bella's heat cycle and I wanted an Alpha Order.

Bella looked up at me, nodded, and went to go inside with Leah. "Come on I'll show you guys, it was sweet as hell." Brady said walking towards the back yard.

"Let's go where no one can hear us." I told Sam as we headed towards the beach. "Mom we'll be back in a few." I yelled.

"What's up?"

"Okay listen man, you know Bella and I are well different, but uh… how do you react to Emily's heat cycle?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Well her scent is stronger, and I get more uh…well I guess I want her more. Is that what you're asking?"

He knew I wasn't trying to get in his business, "No not exactly. Look Bella's scent has been making me crazy; hell even the guys think it's stronger. She smells like fucking pure pheromones, but I woke up and her cycle started; my wolf Sam, fucking hell it was as if I was possessed. Nostrils flaring, saliva dripping, yellow-ringed eyes. I had to have her."

"Damn, uh…I've never had that reaction and I don't think Jared has either." He said scratching at his neck the way he does when he's thinking.

"That's not all… I needed to consume her I mean it was a need." I told him hating the fact that I had to discuss this but knowing I needed too.

"You mean…"

"Yes."

"I've never done that, the wolf thinks about it but doesn't go there. I'm not sure my wolf would and I know Emily wouldn't let me." He said looking like he was debating with himself if he should say more.

"I'm guessing you did, and Bella didn't have a problem with it? And I don't mean that in an offensive way." He said putting his hands up.

"I know man, it's good. Yea Bella let me, she knew it was my wolf. She just said she loved us both, giving my wolf permission." I explained.

"You really did get lucky with the imprint Seth." Sam said shaking his head.

"I know, trust me I know."

"I don't know what to tell you, I've read all the journals I don't remember seeing anything in there about this, but uh you and Bella don't seem to follow the journals teachings anyway so yea…"

"Can you Alpha Order me, normally I wouldn't ask but something tells me I need to keep this hidden." I tried to explain.

"Seth I'll try, but you know Alpha Orders aren't binding with Imprints. I'll phase and make sure no one else is phased, I'll give you a nod to shift, and I'll do my best."

"Thanks."

Sam walked into the tree line, stripped and phased; a minute later, he looked over and nodded. I stripped my clothes shifted to my wolf.

_Seth what are you thinking to keep the memory out?-__**Sam**_

_I'm not, wait why can't you see?-__**Seth**_

_I don't know, I'm seeing uh…the drive to the motel, and everything after walking in, then you fall asleep and then it goes black. No picture memories or sounds. Then I see you opening the door and Brady and Leah, greeting you and everything up until we get to the beach, then it's blank again I can't even see the conversation about it.-__**Sam**_

_Huh, I'm still thinking about it.-__**Seth**_

_So you're thinking about it right now, and I can't see it. Is all the other stuff I'm seeing _

_accurate?-__**Sam**_

_Yea.-__**Seth**_

_Fuck I don't know Seth, it's like the whole event is just gone I can't see shit.-__**Sam**_

_Phase out.-__**Sam**_

Sam and I phased back pulling our clothes back on. I stood trying to figure that shit out, there was no way I could block him when I was thinking about it. I was getting better at keeping things hidden but I was replaying the night in my mind.

"Seth you okay there?" Sam asked.

"Yea, just confused." I told him. "I think I need to talk to Bella, meet us at our apartment in an hour."

"Sure."


	45. Chapter 37 Blood Ties

**CH.37 Blood Ties**

**Seth's Pov**

I walked back to the house, my mind trying to keep up with my thoughts. I made it downstairs with some idea of what might have happened.

"Babe, everything ok?" Bella asked as soon as I walked into the apartment.

"I talked to Sam about last night," I told her flopping down on the couch. "He and Jared have never reacted as strongly to Emily or Kim's heat as I am to yours, I wanted to know if there was anything in the journals that could explain it," I told her trying to put together my thoughts so I could explain what I was thinking.

"Is there?" She asked, but she already knew the answer.

"Nope,"

"I asked Sam to give me an Alpha Order to block it from the pack."

"I thought Alpha Commands don't work with imprints." She said walking to the couch and sitting down in my lap.

"They don't baby," I told her wrapping my arms around her. "We were going to try, but it turns out it doesn't matter. When we phased, Bella, he cannot see any of it. It is a big black hole; from the second I woke up to when Leah and Brady met me at the door. He cannot even see the conversation we had about it."

"What are you thinking, because my neck is tingling?"

"I'm not sure; you said Edward couldn't read your mind, right?" I asked hating the way his fucking name felt on my tongue.

"Yeah,"

"When we had our spirit journey and we came home and explained what we knew and didn't, Sam ask why I bit your throat…."

"That's it. You got my mind shield." Bella yelled jumping up, "Carlisle once said my mind was a shield and that if I were changed my 'gift' would be a shield. The only thing I'm not sure of is why it took this long or uh why it's connected to my uh…my cycle."

I tried to keep my growl from slipping at the mention of her being changed, but it slipped out anyway.

"It's ok Seth, I'm 100% wolf." Bella told me grinning as she sat back in my lap this time straddling me.

"Mmm Good." I told her kissing her lips. "Sorry,"

"Don't be, your growling is sexy." She smirked kissing me, again.

"I just don't know why it didn't happen when you marked me." I told her.

"Well maybe it wasn't the right time, or maybe your wolf needed to completely wolf out with me, who knows." Bella said shrugging.

I really wanted to understand why it took so long, I kept thinking about the spirit journey and knew I was missing something. My mind drifted back to our time in Montana, and everything that happened.

"You know Babe, you couldn't mark me until I was able to accept that you loved all of me, until I recognized you as my equal, maybe I couldn't receive your shield until my wolf showed himself and you accepted him. I mean shit I know my eyes were yellow, and you just said you loved me. You didn't make me feel like a freak. You accepted me as my wolf, even in the most intimate of moments."

"It makes sense," She said, "Are you still affected by my heat?" She asked.

"Yes, it's going to be a long fucking week." I told her, thinking about how fucking weird we were.

"We're weird aren't we?" She said laughing.

"Freaks, baby I think we're freaks," I joked.

It was as good an answer as we were going to get at least for now. "Do you think you will be able to block the pack mind all the time?" Bella asked.

"I don't know; how did your shield work with the leeches?"

"Edward couldn't read my mind, but Alice could still see me, and Jasper could still manipulate my emotions. I don't really know how or why some of their gifts worked and others didn't."

"I guess we will just have to wait and see what happens, maybe we'll get more answers in time." I said stretching to lay on the couch, Bella lying over me.

"What's next on making Bella Swan, Bella Clearwater?" I asked not bothering to hide my excitement. I was tired of not being able to call her my wife and I really wanted her to have my name.

"I found my dress and the girls found theirs, now we need to pick out what you and the guys are going to wear. Flowers, decorations, and invitations. We actually need to try to find invitations as soon as possible." She told me. "Oh, and a DJ."

"The guys and I are going to go look at suits or tuxes tomorrow, and it's early we can go into Port Angeles and look at invitations, later today. Have you heard from Angela?"

"She has finals she won't be able to come back for the wedding."

"I'm sorry honey."

"How about a shower then we can go look at invitations." I asked her.

"Perfect."

**Harry's Pov**

"We'll need to call a council meeting." Sam told me looking uncomfortable.

"Why, is something wrong?"

"No, I don't know. Let's just say Seth's imprint gets weirder by the day."

"Ok, I'll wait for them to come upstairs and talk to him, then call a meeting and let you know."

I was almost afraid to hear what had Sam looking uncomfortable, hell we had already discussed some of the issues that made Seth and Bella's imprint different from the others, I almost didn't want to know what this new issue was. I felt bad for my son and his wife that so much of their private life was open to interpretation, yet I knew how important it was to have it recorded for the future packs.

Seth and Bella walked into the living room, "I know we'll need a council meeting." Seth said looking frustrated but resigned.

"I'll call one for tonight, 7:00. Does that work for you two?"

"Yeah, we're going to look at invitations in Port A, but we'll be back in plenty of time."

**Bella's Pov**

"Where to babe?" Seth asked as we pulled onto the Highway.

"The first shop is on State Street," I told him punching in the address into the GPS.

The drive to Port Angeles was good; Brady was going to be Seth's best man, Sam and Jared escorting Kim and Emily. "How about tuxes for you, Brady, Sam, and Jared then have Jake, Quil, Embry and Paul wear suits." I asked.

"Sounds good, but how are we going to get the other guys in suits when they're not in the wedding?" Seth asked. I knew he felt bad that he could only choose part of the pack to stand with him.

"I was thinking, we could have Jake escort your Mom, Quil escort Rene and Embry escort his Mom." I suggested.

"So if you're having Em escort Mel, does that mean you expect Mel to be Charlie's date?" Seth asked grinning.

"I do," I laughed.

"That works, what about Paul?"

Seth and I were close to Paul even if the others didn't recognize it. Seth really wanted Paul in the wedding but we wouldn't be able to have anyone other than Sam and Jared escort Kim or Emily.

"I'll think of something." I told him already knowing exactly what I wanted Paul to do.

"You already know, don't you?"

"Yep," I laughed.

"Keep your secrets," Seth said pulling my hand to his mouth and kissing my palm.

We pulled up to the first shop, on my list and I loved it immediately, even the name made me smile. Happily Ever After, it was quaint the walls decorated in Old Time photos of couples throughout the years in wedding attire, some looked like they were from the early 1900's. It was beautiful.

"This place is amazing," I said looking around.

"Hello there, how can I help you?" An older woman asked smiling at Seth and me.

"I'm Seth and this is my fiancé, Bella, we're hoping to look at wedding invitations."

"Of course, follow me," She said leading us to another area in the store that had a baker's counter and a coffee station.

"My name is Claira, would either of you like coffee and a pastry?"

"I'd love a cup of coffee." I told her laughing as Seth eyed the pastries.

"Thank you." I told Claira taking a sip of my coffee.

"I think wedding invitations should reflect the couple, not just look pretty. I like to hear about the couple then pull my suggestions and go from there," Claira told us.

"That sounds perfect," I told her sitting at the counter with Seth.

"First thing first, tell me about yourselves," Claira said smiling as she took a sip from her coffee cup.

It felt like we were talking to a grandmother as we told her how we met, leaving out the supernatural aspects, we told her we were young but that we believed fate brought us together. We talked about our families and friends.

"What a beautiful life you have together," Claira said smiling as she pulled what looked like albums from a shelf. When she opened the first book, I knew we would find out invitations here.

"This one," Seth and I both said at the same time. The invitation was beautifully simple. The paper was ivory, there was a space you could put the letter of the last name, outlined in a gold and crystal border, with a small bow across the envelope. It was understated and gorgeous.

"That was easy," Claira, said smiling at us. "Do you know how many and how you want the invitation worded?"

We placed the order and because it was less than 200, Claira told us she would have them ready to this weekend. "Thank you so much," I told her as we left.

I had my dress, the invitations ordered; everything was coming together. "You're going to wear my name," Seth said happily lifting me up as we walked to his truck.

"I am," I laughed pecking his lips.

"I love you so much, so fucking much," Seth said kissing me breathless.

"Let's go home, get the meeting over with, then make love all night," Seth whispered making me shiver.


	46. Chapter 38 This and That

**CH.38 This and That**

**Seth's Pov**

"I thought guys were supposed to run away screaming from commitment," Bella said laughing at my excitement over our wedding invitations.

"I'm not some guy, besides I hate not being able to tell people you're my wife, and I really hate you not having my name," I told her pulling her into my chest as we got out of the truck.

"Just think this Christmas, we can send out Christmas Cards from Mr. and Mrs. Seth Clearwater,"

"I love the sound of that," I told her kissing her lips.

"Get in here you two," Dad yelled from the door laughing.

"Let's get this over with, I remember a certain husband-to be promising to make love to me," She said pecking me on the lips.

"Yes I did," I told her holding her hand as we walked through the door.

"That was not cool, Dad, I don't interrupt you and Mom," I said grinning as I sat down pulling Bella into my lap.

"Son, if we didn't interrupt you, you two would never come up for air," Dad smirked.

"Hush. Did you find invitations?" Mom asked laughing at Charlie who was mumbling under his breath.

"Yeah, look," I said grinning as Bella passed Mom the wedding invitation we picked out.

"These are beautiful," Mom, gushed passing our invitations around to everyone.

"I know we went back and forth on whether to send each family an invitation or to display one in the council hall, what did you decide?" Mom asked.

"It seemed wrong not to send an invitation to each family of the Tribe, so I hope you're ready to stuff a lot of envelopes, they'll be ready this weekend," I told Mom and I could see all of their nods of approval.

"Sorry I'm late," Sam said walking in.

"Nah man, it's all good, we were just talking about the wedding," I told him still grinning.

"You look like a goon," Sam said laughing at the huge smile on my face anytime the wedding was mentioned.

"All right we can resume wedding talk after the meeting," Dad said laughing as he handed our invitation back to Bella. With that, everyone shifted into business mode.

"Let's just jump in so we can get this over, I'm sure we all have things to do," Billy said.

Oh yeah, I had things to do, at the top of that list was making love to Bella. I squeezed Bella's hand and shifted so I could look at everyone.

"I hope you'll respect the fact that mine and Bella's private life has been an open book and we deserve some kind of privacy, and trust the fact that even without details I'm telling you what needs to be told and nothing more," I said looking at each of them.

"Son, just tell us what you need to and we'll try to make it enough," Dad said.

"We all know mine and Bella's imprint is different, it's stronger and I don't mean that as a slight to anyone else," I said looking at Sam, not wanting to offend him.

"No worries, I understand what you're saying," He said squeezing my shoulder.

"First, I think mine and Bella's imprint is so strong because she was chosen as the healer. I have to trust my imprint with things I can't see or hear, our imprint needs to be strong to do that," I started explaining.

"That makes sense," Old Quil said with Billy nodding in agreement.

"Part of our imprint being so strong means our reactions to certain situations have been stronger and more intense as well, I had a very strong reaction to Bella's heat, stronger than Sam, or Jared, have ever had to Kim or Emily's. I talked to Sam and asked for an Alpha Order," I told them but before I could say anything else, Charlie spoke up.

"I thought an Alpha Order didn't work for imprints?" Charlie asked surprising me and from the looks of it everyone else too.

"Don't look at me like that, I read the journals," Charlie told us.

Old Quil and Billy were still staring, "You've read them all?" Old Quil asked.

"Yes, you trusted me as a member of your counsel so I read everything you gave me," Charlie said blushing slightly.

"You're right Charlie, Alpha Orders don't work for imprints, though sometimes we're able to word things just the right way for an Order to bind," Sam told him impressed with Charlie's reading of the journals.

"When Sam and I phased everything surrounding what I wanted to keep private was black, not even the conversation Sam and I had, could be seen," I told them and waited knowing before I could tell them why Bella and I thought it happened they would have questions.

No one was saying anything; you could see they were deep in thought. "We have a theory," I said getting everyone's attention.

"Well, let us in on it, because I don't have a clue how the Alpha is blind," Old Quil said almost looking worried. We needed the pack mind to fight as one; blindness could be dangerous.

"When Bella was around the Cullen's…." I started saying but I could feel my wolf getting agitated just thinking of what that fucker had done to MY Bella.

Bella squeezed my hand, "Edward could not read my mind, as you know some vampires have extra abilities, Carlisle, believed I was a shield. My mind was safe from intrusion, and it was believed my shield was powerful to have shown up as a human. Seth and I think my shield has been passed to him, just like some of his senses were passed to me," Bella said doing a good job of explaining.

"Why now, and not before?" Dad asked.

"We're not really sure. We believe it has to do with both of us needing to prove our complete acceptance of each other," I told them not wanting to go into detail.

"Does it have anything to do with what you wanted the Alpha Order for?" Billy asked.

"Yes," I told him not going into any further detail.

"Before you ask, no we're not talking about it. Bella and I have been keeping journals from the time I imprinted so everything that needs to be passed down to the next pack, is recorded but, some things are not open for discussion," I told them not willing to share anything more.

"You've been keeping journals?" Billy asked, looking almost giddy.

"Yes, there are no journals directly from the imprinted wolfs from the past packs, and nothing of what the imprint deals with or feels. We thought we should give a personal account, from both of our point of views, especially considering our imprint isn't like anything described in the journals,"

"Why didn't we think of this?" Dad asked looking at Billy and Old Quil.

"Because my wife is smarter than all of us," I told them laughing.

Old Quil and Charlie were beaming, Mom and Dad both looked puffed out with pride, and I thought Billy was going to stand and hug Bella to him.

"Sam, let's get the rest of the pack to do the same," Billy said.

"Leah already does, but I'm not sure about any of the others," I told them.

"When did she start?" Mom asked.

"After I imprinted on my super smart wife," I laughed.

"Bella, you are like a daughter to me I've known you from the moment you were born but right now I'm speaking to you as the Chief of the Quileute People and on behalf of the Tribe, I thank you for having the foresight to guide the future pack and their imprints and families. You are a valued addition to the Tribe," Billy told her, his eyes glassy.

"Thank you," Bella whispered, blushing.

"Before we end the meeting, do we know if Seth's mind is completely black or if it's only concerning Bella?" Old Quil asked.

"Not yet, we'll have to phase again and test it," Sam told him.

"Ok well we trust that you will let us know, as soon as you know more," Dad said.

"Of course," Sam agreed.

"I think we can call the meeting to a close," Billy announced.

"When are Leah, Brady, and Rene getting back?" I asked.

"They should be here any minute," Mom told me. "We should wait for them before we start going over details," Mom said.

"Ok, we'll go grab our wedding folder real quick," I told her standing up and pulling Bella up with me.

**Harry's Pov**

"He has a wedding folder," Billy said chuckling.

"Baby Clearwater is getting married," Sam, said shaking his head.

"Hell yeah, let's plan the bachelor party," Paul said smirking as he walked through the door, the rest of the pack on his heels.

"You better be planning a co-ed party, Meraz," Leah said walking in behind the pack with Brady and Rene and to Charlie's panic Melissa.

Rene's eyes were sparkling with mischief as Charlie stared red faced and panic-stricken. "Relax, Mel and I like each other just fine, in fact I think I'll give her some insider information," Rene said laughing. "Have you seen his tattoo, yet?" Rene asked Mel, a huge smirk across her face.

I thought Charlie was going to turn to ash right in front of us he was so red in the face. "Dad, you have a tattoo?" Bella asked walking with Seth into the living room.

"Uh, ohm… damn it Rene," Charlie huffed nearly turning purple.

"I've never seen a tattoo," Bella said looking at her Dad with her mouth hanging open.

"Oh honey that's because it's on his ass," Rene cackled as both Charlie and Bella blushed.

Billy and I were cracking up at Charlie's red face. "Ask Chief Black and Elder Clearwater about their tattoos," Old Quil said ratting us out.

"Dad?" Leah, Seth, and Jake all said at once. Sue was laughing and Bella was still staring at Charlie, while Rene and Mel cracked up.

"You all have tattoos on your asses?" Paul asked howling.

"Don't we have wedding plans to go over?" I asked.

"Yeah as soon as you tell us what you tattooed on your ass," Seth said grinning.

Rene was sitting just watching us squirm, she always was a little evil I thought. "I know," Rene sang.

"The Three Musketeers' got drunk and tattooed "EXIT ONLY" on their asses," Rene said barely getting it out over her own laughter. The pack dropped to the floor howling with laughter.

"You didn't," Jake roared.

"Yes they did, I had to pick up the fools," Old Quil said shaking his head. He was the one who had to pick our dumb drunk asses up from the Tattoo Shop in Port Angeles.

"Holy shit, that's fucking hilarious!" Paul cackled.

It took half an hour before everyone stopped laughing and we got down to business. "Alright Seth, Bella, tell us what needs to be done," Sue said getting us back on track.

"All the dresses have been purchased and Seth and I ordered our invitations today. We picked our flowers; we just have to order them." Bella told us.

"We want Salmon as the main course and thought the Dads could catch it," Seth said grinning, knowing we liked that idea.

"I think that can be arranged," Charlie said.

"Yeah we didn't think you'd have a problem with that," Bella laughed.

"The rest of the menu we can decide on later, but we want to hire waiters so that all of us can enjoy the reception and not worry about anything," Seth told us.

"That sounds like a good idea," Sue agreed.

"What about music and your cake?" Rene asked.

"Leah we are officially hiring you to make our wedding cake," Bella said smiling at a terror stricken Leah.

"Uh, Bella, I've only been practicing for a week. I don't know if I can do it," She said looking at the picture Bella handed her.

"Yes you can," Bella told her, her eyes shining with nothing but genuine love. I thought Leah might cry.

"Ok, but unless you want to die from food poisoning you have to bake it," Leah told her making everyone laugh.

"Deal,"

"We all have an appointment tomorrow to get fitted for suits," Seth told everyone and the groans echoed off the walls.

"Suck it up, you're wearing suits," Seth told them smirking.

"Why? Only Brady, Sam, and Jared are in the wedding," Jake complained.

"Did you really think we wouldn't find a way to include everyone?" Bella asked him.

"Uh Bells, I love ya and everything but I am not walking down the aisle with Quil on my arm," Jake told her looking like he was scared that's what she wanted.

"But Jake I had my heart set on it," Bella teased.

"What are we going to do?" Jake asked looking nervous. I had to chuckle, tell the boys to chase leeches, no problem, tell them they're wearing suits and they start to panic.

"You're wearing suits," Seth told them glaring.

"I don't know why you three are laughing, you have appointments too," Sue informed Billy, Old Quil, and me as Charlie smirked.

"Bella do have any pictures of the flowers you chose?" Rene asked.

"Yes, these are the bridesmaid bouquets, boutonnieres and corsages, and this one is my bouquet," Bella told Sue handing her a magazine with a page marked.

"These are gorgeous, the wedding is going to be lovely," Mel said smiling as she looked at the pictures that were being passed around.

"Do you think we can copy this for the centerpieces?" Bella asked showing Sue a picture.

"I do, oh honey everything you and Seth have chosen is just beautiful," My wife gushed already tearing up.

"We need a DJ, and then basically everything is finished," Seth said beaming.

"What about the honeymoon?" Leah asked.

"We're going to wait until Christmas break, that way I don't have to worry about school." Seth told her.

"Where are you going?" Mel asked.

"Chattanooga, Tennessee," Seth said grinning. I'll be the first to say I had no idea why they would choose TN, or what had Seth looking like a smiling goofball."

"Ok well we're going to go to dinner, who's coming?" Seth asked pulling Bella up and holding her back to his chest with his arms snaked around her waist.

"Why do you even ask, you know if Bella or Mom doesn't cook, Brady and I starve," Leah said standing up as Brady pulled her into his side laughing.

"We should all go, celebrate," Bella said grinning as she looked at Leah.

"Celebrate, what?" Sue asked.

"Leah marked Brady," Seth said throwing Bella over his shoulder and running towards the door as Leah yelled at him.

**A/N:** You can find photos of items for the wedding here, http:/s1094(.)photobucket(.)com/albums/i458/Iamtwilightobsessed/ I will add pictures as I go, but some of them I will save for the wedding chapter. ;)

_**A/N:**__ I am so excited to announce I have been nominated for several Awards in the JBNP Summer Awards! If you want to show your love and support, please send in a vote for me. It means more to me than you could imagine. _

http:/jacobblack-n-pack(.)blogspot(.)

You do not have to be a member of JBNP to Vote!

**The categories I am nominated in:**

**E is for Erotic! Most Erotic Wolf Lovin- **

_Jailbait_

**Canine Comedy-**

_Jailbait_

_His Girl_

**Wolf Queen of Angst- Most Angst filled Story-**

_Accidentally in Love_

**All-Time Favorite Wolf Author**

**WOW! Thank you to anyone who nominated me. There are many wonderful stories and Authors nominated.**


	47. Chapter 39 All Grown Up

A huge thank you to all who nominated and voted for me, and my fan fics in the JBNP Summer Awards.

I won:

First Place for Jailbait in the Canine Comedy Category, and the big one…

Second place for Jailbait in the E is for Erotic category.

Second Place for Accidentally in Love in the Queen of Angst category

First Place for Favorite Wolf Author…. Thank you!

**CH. 40 All Grown Up (multiple POV)**

**Harry's Pov**

"Wait… What?"

"Harry, honey, Leah marked Brady, now we need to find out if he has marked her back," Sue told me calmly. How she could be calm, I had no idea.

"Different when it's your daughter, huh?" Charlie said looking at me.

"Yeah," I mumbled as flashes of Leah with braids and skinned knees flashed through my mind.

"We'll go to dinner, and then we'll have the meeting when we get back, "Sue told me taking control, seeing as I was still lost down memory lane.

"Rene can come over to my house while you have the meeting," Mel offered, making Charlie cough and sputter.

"Thank you, Mel, that will be wonderful," Rene said smirking.

I sat at dinner nodding and laughing at all the right times, but my mind was elsewhere. My son was getting married and my daughter was now tribally married. It was a lot to take in. I understood Charlie a little more now, than I did a few hours ago.

**Bella's Pov**

"Stay," Leah said looking at me.

"You know I will, here fill this out. It will make it much easier, I promise," I told her handing her the questionnaire I made after the disaster of mine, and Seth's' marking meeting.

"I can't believe you actually made this," Leah laughed as she sat at the table.

"Oh my God… Question number 5. Did you orgasm during the marking?" Leah read aloud.

"Orgasm…." Leah snorted.

"What? Did you want me to write, did you get off, or would you rather your Dad read… Leah tell me did you cum when you bit Brady?" I said rolling my eyes.

"How the hell did you get through this?" Leah asked.

"I was drunk!"

"Lucky Bitch," Leah said as she wrote in her answers.

"Are you ready?" Sam asked walking into the kitchen.

"NO,"

"Come on, it will be over before you know it, besides compared to Brady you have it easy," I laughed glancing at Brady who looked like he was going before the firing squad.

Leah finished writing in her answers and walked into the living room looking like she might be sick, Brady sat down in the chair, Leah on his lap. The exact same position Seth and I had been in when we went through this.

"Let it be known this meeting is being held to discuss and inscribe into Tribal History the marking of Brady Green by Leah Clearwater, let is also be known Leah Clearwater is the first and sole female protector of La Push lands," Old Quil said, making sure the recorder picked up his words.

"Leah you have marked your imprint Brady?" Billy asked.

"Yes," Leah said wringing her hands.

"You are both aware of the significance of the marking?" Harry asked.

"Yes and no. We know the marking means the imprinted pair is tribally married as Seth and Bella are, but uh… since only one of us marked the other, we're not sure," Brady said.

Huh, I didn't think about that and looking at the others, I don't think they had an answer.

"Do you feel married," My Dad, asked shocking me with his forwardness.

"Kind of, I mean it's not the same for me as it was for Seth, I just feel more settled I guess you could take that for being married," Leah explained.

"Brady?" Dad asked.

"Yeah, in a way I feel married but my wolf mostly feels content probably because Leah feels content,"

"So… we'll take that for more engaged than married?" Billy asked.

"Yes, that fits better with what I feel," Leah told him.

I saw Harry hand the questionnaire to Old Quil and I think I even saw him blush a little under his russet skin.

Leah squeezed my hand, knowing the hard part was about to start. "It will be okay," I whispered.

"Leah, you know from witnessing Seth and Bella's marking meeting, we have to ask questions of a personal nature, we'll try not to be as unaware as we were with Seth and Bella," Billy told her.

"You mean stupid fools," Sue said shaking her head.

"We uh… know that Leah being a female wolf means that uh… the marking took place out of a _typical _marking position," Billy said fidgeting.

They were not doing any better than they did with mine and Seth's meeting, I thought seeing them at a loss for words.

"Make it stop," Leah said looking at me.

"Band-Aid?"

"Just do it," She whispered.

"Clearly Leah couldn't mount Brady, she marked him while straddling him," I blurted out as all three of them blushed and Harry and Charlie sputtered and coughed.

"If you refer to the questionnaire, you'll have most of your answers anything else just give us a number and Leah will tell you," I told them handing Leah an extra copy of the questionnaires.

You could see them blushing even more, poor Charlie was the only one who looked red the others just looked flushed.

"Brady do you feel the urge to mark Leah?" Old Quil asked.

"Yes, but it isn't overwhelming, but I know I will one day mark her," Brady told them.

"Did you feel the urge stronger when Leah marked you?" Billy asked.

"No, it still felt the same, like I know my wolf will mark his mate but I…we my wolf and I don't feel like we have to now,"

"We see Leah's answer to number 5; did you have the same reaction?" Billy asked blushing deeper.

"Uh… no," Brady said looking uncomfortable. "Shit this is weird," Brady, said shaking his head.

"We know, but it is important," Old Quil said.

"We know, but it doesn't make it any easier," Leah told them rolling her eyes.

"No, I didn't have the same… err reaction… but my wolf did… shit, you're Dad and Mom are sitting right there," Brady sighed.

"Brady, we know this is difficult. Right now we're acting as Elders, think of it that way and maybe this will be easier," Sue told him with a small side.

"Band-Aid," I whispered to Brady, squeezing Leah's hand again.

"No I didn't cum when Leah marked me, but I did feel the need to take her. My wolf demanded he take his mate," Brady said in one breath and drained the rest of his beer.

"Is your wolf threatened that he was marked?" Harry asked.

"No, my feelings are the same as Seth's. I'm proud to wear Leah's mark," Brady said kissing Leah's temple.

"What can you tell us about the mark?" Billy asked.

"It's the same temperature as our body, carries Leah's scent and uh…,"

"If I touch it he reacts," Leah said seeing Brady stutter.

"Leah, Seth told us he didn't have a choice, his wolf demanded he mark Bella, is that what happened with you?" Harry asked.

"Yes, it's not a choice. The wolf completely takes over and you have no choice but to mark your mate,"

"I think that's about everything… but if we need something else we'll let you know," Billy told her.

"Ok," Leah and Brady both said.

"Come on, we'll go downstairs," I told them standing up. "Dad, you're meeting Seth tomorrow to go get fitted,"

"I remember kid, see you tomorrow," Charlie said giving me one of his awkward hugs.

Leah, Brady, and I headed downstairs as Dad, and the others headed to the kitchen reaching for the liquor cabinet.

"That was awful," Leah said flopping down on the couch.

"You got off easy, I had to tell your Dad, I didn't cum when you bit me," Brady said running his hands through his hair.

"Awe, poor baby," Leah teased as he sat down beside her and pulled her into his lap.

"Yep, I think I'll take a shower now. Don't have sex on my couch," I yelled over my shoulder as I made my way to the bathroom.

**Sam's Pov**

This was not fun, not even a little bit and Seth's' ass was smiling and looking like he was walking on cloud nine as the rest of us mumbled, complained and fidgeted.

"Bro, please don't make us wear these, they're hot as hell," Jake whined.

"When you get married you can wear cut offs, I don't care. Bella, wants suits, so you are all wearing them and you're going to fucking pretend you love them," Seth growled glaring at each of us.

Charlie and Harry were in the changing room trying on their suits, Old Quil was sounding a lot like a wolf as he stood on the platform growling at the tailor measuring his inseam and Billy was flirting with the salesgirl who was trying to flirt with Seth despite knowing he was the groom.

"I liked it better when he followed us around like a puppy," Jake mumbled.

"What's not to love, I look like 007," Quil said looking at himself in the mirror.

"007, my ass," Old Quil snorted.

"Hit me if I act this fucking cheesy when I get married," Jared grumbled pulling on the suit jacket.

"We promise," We all said at once.

"What made you two pick Chattanooga?" Jake asked we were all trying to figure that one out.

"They have a train car hotel,"

"Like an actual train car?" Paul asked.

"Yeah, it's cool as shit. Then there's all kinds of B&B's," He told us.

"Ok I admit the train car thing is cool but what the hell are B&B's?" Jared asked.

"Bed and Breakfasts,"

"Seriously dude, where is your man card?" Quil asked looking at Seth like he was an idiot.

"I don't know Quil you tell me. Let's see you'll be here chasing your tail, while I'm in a cabin making love to my wife in front of the fireplace, or the Jacuzzi on the balcony, or the four poster king size bed. Oh and since it's a B&B someone will bring us food, so I don't have to leave my naked wife for an entire week if I don't want to," Seth smirked.

Yeah, B&B's just moved up on my list of things to do, and judging by Jared's face, I would say it was bumped up on his list too.

"Plus we'll be surrounded by woods, I can phase if I need or want to," Seth said.

"How are you going to keep from starving, no way will a regular hotel type place will bring you enough food to keep you from being hungry," Jake said.

"The cabin has a kitchen," Seth shrugged.

"Are you guys going to move out?" Jake asked.

**Harry's Pov**

We could hear the guys talking, Charlie was trying to tune out anything having to do with the 'honeymoon' , blushing and holding his head in his hands when Seth described the cabin and all the opportunities it offered, but when Jake asked if they moving out, both of us stopped fidgeting with the suits to listen.

"No, not until I'm finished with school," Seth told them.

"Thank the Spirits, Sue, would have cried," I said thankful I wouldn't have to deal with that for another year.

"This is really happening," Charlie, said shaking his head.

"Yeah, what clued you in, the monkey suits we're wearing or the wedding folder my 6'6 son is waving around?" I asked laughing. "You and I are family,"

"God help me," Charlie joked.

We put on the suit jackets and walked out to have our measurements taken. The guys' whistled making Charlie blush and the pack laugh harder. "What the hell are you doing?" Charlie asked Quil who was staring at himself making poses.

"I'm Ateara… Quil Ateara," Quil said in the worst English accent I have ever heard as he whipped his suit jacket open pretending to brandish a gun.

"God help the girl you imprint on," Charlie said making the guys roar. Charlie looked up towards the heavens…"Thank you Taha Aki, for giving my Bells, Seth…" He praised sending all of us into hysterics.

"Hey!" Quil cried.

"Son, you're a few screws short," Charlie laughed.

We spent another two hours having our measurements taken, and stuck with pins before we were finally finished.

"Thank God I only have one daughter," Charlie said as we left.

We drove to the shop the Tux rental place had told us about so the boys could get shirts. Our pack was too broad shouldered for a normal dress shirt to fit.

Halfway through the shirt finding adventure, the guys were getting restless and Seth was getting pissed. We made it out of there in just under two hours, with no blood shed but I wasn't sure if the peace was going to last. "Ok now we have to get shoes," Seth told us as we walked to our vehicles.

"Fuck, what else do we have to do?" Jared asked.

"I'm getting married at the damn courthouse and avoiding all this shit," Sam complained.

"No one said you had to stay, all you've done is bitch and moan, go the fuck home," Seth snapped.

"We didn't mean anything by it," Jared defended.

"Seth, we're just joking around," Sam told him.

"Baby Clearwater's just pissy cause he didn't get laid this morning," Paul snorted dodging out of Seth's reach. "What's the matter your mother in law cramping your style?"

"That's what quickies are for, dumb ass," Seth said wrenching open the door to the shoe store.

"Sorry Charlie," Seth said seeing Charlie's face turn red as he walked through the door.

"Is there an ABC store close by," Charlie asked making the pack roar.

"I want it on record, I've been a good wolf today," Quil said grinning. "That should earn me a pass the next time I slip with my thoughts," He added.

"Hell no, I still owe you a broken nose from yesterday," Seth said narrowing his eyes at Quil making Paul snort.

"How is that fair, we all thought it," Quil said.

"Yeah, but you're the only idiot that thinks in picture," Embry told him smacking the back of his head.

"Do we want to know?" I asked.

"NO!" They all yelled.

"No more bitching but uh can we still make fun of you for the wedding folder?" Jake asked with a straight face. "I mean dude, you're 6'6, what 250 lbs. now and you're waving around a _wedding folder_," Jake said laughing.

Seth smirked handing his wedding folder to Jake, "look on page three," Seth told him as the rest of the guys moved to look too.

"Fucking hate you Clearwater," Quil mumbled, and that told me Charlie did not want to see whatever was on page three.


	48. Chapter 40 Festivities Prt1

**AN: **I apologize for the wait; I have been sick and cannot seem to get over this cold. Hope you enjoy!

This chapter is set a couple of days from the last chapter. Anything that would have taken place in those few days will be mentioned.

**CH.40 Festivities Prt.1**

**Seth's Pov**

I walked into mine and Bella's apartment, the shower was running and I knew there was no way I was leaving, this was the first time in over a week we had our place to ourselves.

I walked into the bathroom, as Bella was stepping out of the shower, towel wrapped around her damp body. "Ss… Seth, we have, we have to go to the bonfire," Bella reminded me as I kissed along her jaw, make my way to her ear. "We're not going," I whispered pulling the towel from her body.

"It's been a week since I've been able to savor you. Seven days since I could take my time, kissing, nibbling and tasting you, too many hours since I made love to you all night," I told her sliding my hand down her back, cupping her ass.

I led Bella to our bed and laid her down, taking in her body already flushed with excitement. Her scent was thick in the air and my mouth watered in anticipation. I popped the button on my jeans watching Bella watch me as I slid my jeans down, my dick hard and heavy.

I lifted first one leg, kissing the arch of her foot and making my way up her calf to her thigh, leaving a kiss atop her mound as I worked my lips down her other leg, kissing the arch of her earlier neglected foot.

I looked up at Bella, over the swell of her breasts, her eyes were dark and hooded as I made my way to her mouth, skimming my dick over her. I kissed her pouty mouth, sucking on her bottom lip. I released her lip with a tug of my teeth, and kissed her chin, making a path with my mouth to her breasts. I sucked first one and then the other pink tipped nipple into my mouth filling my hand with her heavy breast, rolling her rosy tip between my fingers, making sure to pay attention to both of her rosy tips.

I kissed my way down her belly, flicking my tongue into her belly button. I slid my hands under her ass and lifted her to me. "Ss…Seth," Bella moaned as I blew my breath across her.

"Fuck you smell good," I moaned seconds before letting my tongue glide through her folds, sighing as her flavor hit my taste buds. It had been too long. "So goddamn good," I growled.

I drove my tongue inside her twirling it the way I know she likes. Bella's hands were in my hair, tugging as she squirmed, rolling her hips against my face.

I pulled away from her, and rolled onto my back lifting Bella and sitting her on my chest. "I want to watch myself taste you," I told her, making her moan.

I placed each of Bella's knees on either side of my head; she looked so fucking good, pink and wet. I flicked her clit with my tongue, I worked my tongue over her clit ring, flicking it, sucking on it and tugging it gently as Bella moaned and panted above me.

I looked up at the mirror watching as I devoured my wife. Fuck it was a beautiful sight.

I slid my tongue through her folds, thrusting in and out, and then flicked her clit, sucking her swollen hood into my mouth. "Seth!"

I pulled my face from her center, releasing her hips; and licked my lips not wanting to waste a drop of her offering. I lifted her until she hovered over me she reached down stroking me once and held me as I lowered her body and she took me inside her warmth. "You feel so fucking good,"

Bella's moved in slow circles, then back and forth before making figure eight movements over me. It had been way too long since we were able to take our time and get lost in each other. Bella's clit ring rubbed against her with every move she made, making her walls flutter against me.

"Seth," Bella moaned as I thrust up. Bella started rising up on her knees and falling back down on me and I was lost. My hands gripped her hips tight, as she threw her head back, up and down she moved and I could feel my stomach tighten when Bella's walls started pulsing. "FUCK," She yelled as she clamped around me in a vice grip, her release spilling onto me, forcing my own.

Bella went to move once both our bodies calmed, I pulled her towards me, her chest flush to my chest our bodies still connected and turned us over, me on top of her. "All night, Bella, I'm going to make love to you all night," I told her thrusting into her, making sure I hit the farthest spots inside her.

"Seth," Bella, moaned wrapping her legs around me.

"I love… _thrust_… fucking… _thrust_… you… hard and fast… _thrust_, but there is nothing, and I mean nothing better than making love to you," I told her enunciating my words with a swivel of my hips.

"Nothing better," Bella moaned.

**Sue's Pov**

I was anxious to see how Bella's pies and she and Leah's cakes would do today, and incredibly nervous about the engagement announcement.

We knew there would be some backlash, Seth's age and of course some on the reservation wouldn't be happy that Bella was not Quileute. It was something we expected but I knew it was going to hurt everyone all the same. It was times like this; I wish the entire tribe knew of the protectors.

It was going to be hard for people to understand why Harry and I would allow our 16 year old son to get married, but Seth was 16 only by the birthdays he has celebrated. I would have to be consoled with the knowledge that Seth and Bella were ready, amazingly enough they were more prepared than when Harry and I got married, that thought making me laugh at our first few years, we nearly starved to death we were so broke. No, Seth and Bella were ready and it would be cruel to force them to wait, just to avoid the gossip that was sure to arise after the announcement.

"What has you thinking so hard?" Harry asked wrapping an arm around me.

"Today… the engagement announcement,"

"They're ready," Harry said kissing my temple.

"I know, I was just thinking they're more ready than we were," I told him laughing.

"You remember all the Ramen we ate?"

"Yes, and the Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches," I shook my head at the memories as we made our way to the kitchen to find Bella pressed against the counter, Seth attached to her lips.

"Speak of the devil," Harry said looking at the two. Good lord they never stop, I thought shaking my head. "Son, its early no one's had coffee yet," Harry said chuckling.

Seth moved pulling Bella in front of him his arms around her waist and his chin resting on her head.

"Brady and I took the rest of the supplies to the booth earlier, so everything is ready," Seth told us.

"Good, we need to go over a few things about the announcement," Harry told them handing me a cup of coffee and taking one for himself as he sat at the table.

Seth followed us sitting with Bella on his lap, "we know not everyone is going to be happy and congratulate us," Seth said kissing Bella's cheek.

"No, and there will most likely be some hateful things said," Harry said and I could see Seth's eyes get dark as he held Bella just a little tighter to him.

"It's ok," She said turning her head to look at him. "Everyone we love are happy for us," She told him making me once again thankful for Taha Aki's gift to my son, and the squeeze Harry gave my hand told me he was thinking the same thing.

Seth kissed her lips quickly, and pulled her hand to his mouth kissing her ring finger that held Harry's mother's ring. "I love you," He whispered.

"I love you too,"

"Stop them before they have sex on the table," Leah said walking into the kitchen, Brady beside her and Rene following, laughing.

"Leah." Harry said but couldn't help the chuckle.

"What… it's not like they haven't attempted it before," Leah said smirking at Bella.

"How long am I going to be held accountable for that, I told you I was poisoned," Bella said trying not to laugh.

"Damn, Seth," Leah said wrinkling her nose.

"Too many people today… just too many," Seth said his eyes looking stormy.

Whatever they were talking about Leah and Brady both seemed to understand, and gave him a nod before raiding the fridge.

"I'm so glad I was able to change my flight," Rene said giving a quick hug to both Bella and Seth.

"I'm glad you're here," Bella said quietly.

The pack was already standing with Billy, Old Quil, and Charlie as we walked up.

"Bro," Jared yelled looking at Seth, but the low growl from Seth shut him up. Quil looked like he was dying to say something but a look from Sam and a louder growl from Seth shut him up before he uttered a word.

There was already a large crowd waiting for Billy's blessing to start the Festivities, most of the Tribe were out ready to celebrate, and many from Forks as well, the crowd promising a prosperous Festival for everyone. "Let's get going," Billy said taking his place in the center of the Ceremonial Stage. While the tribe didn't know about the pack, they did know the boys worked closely with the council, their presence among the Elders and Chief was expected.

We moved into our positions. Billy as Chief was in the center, Old Quil on his left, with Quil standing behind him. Harry and I stood to Billy's right, with Leah and Seth behind us, both Brady and Bella joining them. Charlie as a new council member stood on Old Quil's left. Paul, Jared, and Embry took position among the Elders. Sam with Emily stood with Jake behind Billy.

Billy cleared his throat the small gesture gaining everyone's attention.

"I am Billy Black, Chief of La Push; I welcome you to our Reservation. The Quileute Festival is held every year allowing us to celebrate our histories, and gives us an opportunity to share with our neighbors the pride we hold for our people, we take this time to celebrate with our fellow friends and family the good in our lives. Welcome." Billy said to the crowd.

"As is our tradition, we acknowledge and celebrate with our brothers and sisters. Please join me, and the Elders of La Push in congratulating the following milestones," Billy continued and already my stomach was doing flops.

"I have the honor of announcing a new member to the Quileute Council. It has been tradition that only Quileute's hold a position of authority in our Tribe, however a man can become a true brother not by blood but in his actions, his loyalty and his honor. Ephraim Black was the last Chief to appoint a non-Quileute to the Tribal council, and today as Chief of La Push, along with Elder Ateara and Elders Harry and Sue Clearwater have the honor of announcing Police Chief Charles Swan as a member of The Quileute Tribal Council," Billy said and then looked over to a blushing Charlie.

"It seems Chief Swan didn't realize he would be singled out," Billy said making the gathered crowd laugh. I don't think anyone was shocked to hear the news of Charlie; he was well known throughout the tribe, and much respected.

"We as a tribe have much to celebrate. Mr. and Mrs. Tiller are pleased to share the news that their son Thomas has been accepted into UCLA. We will miss Thomas but offer our sincerest best wishes," Billy said as the family of three took the stage.

"Mr. and Mrs. Greenstone announce the growth of their family. Mrs. Greenstone will give the Quileute a new member in March,"

I watched and listened as several other announcement were made, the families gathering on the stage to stand and be celebrated for the goodness in their lives. When the only announcement left was ours, Billy turned inviting Harry and I to stand with him, Charlie and Rene now stood in our empty place.

"It has been a long time since an Elders' family gained a new member. It is with great joy that I celebrate with Elders Harry and Sue Clearwater the engagement of their son, Seth, to Isabella Swan," Billy said and already the crowd was murmuring amongst each other.

"Seth Clearwater walked the path of his ancestors in a Spirit Journey, he returned with the Spirits blessing," Billy explained. "Seth and Bella can be assured and confident as they begin their life together that their union has been blessed by Taha Aki," Billy said and it was the best explanation we could give without divulging the secrets.

Seth stepped forward, to stand next to Harry, Bella tucked into his side. "As your Chief, I congratulate you, and welcome your bride to be," Billy said taking the sage from Old Quil. Billy lit the sage, marking North, South, East and West, as he enveloped Bella and Seth with the fragrant herb.

"_O Great Spirit, whose breath gives life to the world, and whose voice is heard in the soft breeze: We need your strength and wisdom. Cause us to walk in beauty. Give us eyes ever to behold the red and purple sunset. Make us wise so that we may understand what you have taught us.  
Help us learn the lessons you have hidden in every leaf and rock.  
Make us always ready to come to you with clean hands and steady eyes, so when life fades, like the fading sunset, our spirits may come to you without shame."_

I recognized the poem as the one read at the Marking Ceremony, and I was glad that Billy had incorporated the true depth of Seth and Bella's relationship as it was announced to so many that would never know.

"Congratulations," He said pulling Bella down to kiss her forehead and shake Seth's hand. You could see the change in Seth, just having everyone know who and what Bella was to him, seemed to lift an invisible weight from his shoulders.

The pack was the first to break the silence, with a wolf call as they clapped and gathered around Seth and Bella. Brady's Mom, Pam, as well as Jared, and Kim parents followed, engaging the crowd in the clapping, though I was sure there would be questions.

"Let the festivities, begin," Billy said, and the crowd dispersed.

I looked over at Seth who had Bella held against him, as he kissed her breathless. He pulled back looking down at her. "We're getting married," He whispered against Bella's lips.

"Let's give them a few minutes," Harry said taking my hand as we walked with Leah and Brady towards our booth.

**A/N: I received several reviews asking questions about updates and other things, Please set your profile to accept PM's and I will answer your reviews.**

**Also, I've relented and joined Twitter… which I don't really understand but yeah I'm there.**

**You can find me ilikedirtywords**


	49. Chapter 49

Hello Lovelies.

I'm sorry this isn't a chapter, however I have exciting news. Midnight, Jan.1 2012 I will be opening my web site. It is wolf centric and allows original work. I hope you'll come by and fill out the membership form and join us.

http:/ trickyraven . ning . com /

((HUGS))

Iamtwilightobsessed


	50. Chapter 41 Festivities Prt2

**Previously:** _"Let the festivities, begin," Billy said, and the crowd dispersed._

_I looked over at Seth who had Bella held against him, as he kissed her breathless. He pulled back looking down at her. "We're getting married," He whispered against Bella's lips._

"_Let's give them a few minutes," Harry said taking my hand as we walked with Leah and Brady towards our booth._

**CH.42 Festivities and Jealousies Prt. 2**

**Sue's Pov**

When I arrived at our booth, I was blown away with how much work Leah and Bella had put into their display. This was the first time I was seeing the finished product, and the care they had taken into presenting their cakes was evident. It was stunning. They had two wedding cakes sitting on a platform; the platform was decorated with tulle and ribbon, and a small photo album full of pictures of cakes they made during the process of practicing. It looked very professional.

On the other side of the table, sat the glass pie case Harry and I took out of the diner for Bella to house her pies in. Each pie was listed and the prices. Beside the glass case, were several jars of the spicy sandwich spread Bella makes, each jar had a fabric covered lid with a ribbon.

"Girls, this looks amazing," I told them, as Harry nodded in agreement. I could see he was proud of the girls.

"I don't know, it's missing something," Brady said stepping away and looking at the table.

"What?" Bella said as she and Seth made their way to us.

"Yeah, something is missing," Seth agreed.

"Here, this might help," Seth said handing Leah and Bella a small box. Harry and I moved to see what the boys had given them, and all I could do was smile. It was a stack of business cards with

'**Sister Cakes'** printed in the center with a cake design and Leah and Bella's names and numbers on the bottom.

"Thank you," Bella whispered so quietly I barely heard her before she stood on her toes to reach Seth and give him a kiss.

"All right Clearwater's and soon to be Clearwater's," Harry laughed. "Let's open for business,"

"Babe, Brady and I are going to make sure Old Quil, and Billy have everything, then we'll be back to help," Seth told Bella kissing her bye as Brady leaned in and gave Leah a kiss and then took off with Seth.

Mr. Meyer, Seth's principal was the first to come to the booth. I almost laughed when Bella blushed seeing him walk up. She knew that he had known about the locker room incident, even if she and Seth were not officially caught in the act.

"Congratulations on your engagement," He offered with a smile.

"Thank you, Mr. Meyer,"

"I'm here to find out what it is that Mr. Call is always mumbling about, a cheesecake, I believe I heard him talking about," Mr. Meyer said eyeing the pie case.

"Caramel," Bella said handing him a plate with the sample. Harry snorted when a small moan escaped his lips.

"Oh my," Mr. Meyer said looking slightly bashful. "You're selling these by orders, right?" He asked looking around the table.

"Yes Sir," Bella told him, sliding the clipboard and order forms to him. Mr. Meyer ordered a cheesecake, and promised to have his wife come by and check out the blueberry pie, it being her favorite. I almost laughed at the squeal Bella made when he walked away.

Bella's pies were a huge hit, her samples were gone in only two hours, she had over fifty pie orders, and all but one jar of her spicy sauce had sold.

Harry and I made our rounds around the different booths and were making our way back to the girls when I saw Talise walking towards Bella, her face smug and I knew trouble was about to start. "We better hurry," Harry sighed.

Talise stood in front of Bella, looking at her with such hatred it made me flinch. I could see Leah take a defensive stance next to Bella and I'm sure the only thing keeping her from jumping over the table was Bella's hand on her arm.

"There is no way an Elders son would be marrying a white trash whore like you, unless you trapped him. What did you do, get knocked up?" Talise said just loud enough to guarantee an audience.

"Dear Spirits," Harry mumbled walking faster as we watched Leah begin to shake. Bella turned from Talise to look at Leah, whispering something we couldn't hear, but thankfully it stopped her shaking, though the rage in Leah's eyes was on full display. Brady wrapped a comforting and restraining arm around Leah's waist, his own eyes glaring at the girl in front of them.

I could see Paul pushing Billy over to the scene as a small crowd gathered. Quil was walking with Old Quil, and just off to the side, Jared, Jake and Sam were trying to get Seth into the tree line. This had the potential to turn into a disaster.

"I think you need to leave," Bella calmly stated, trying to diffuse the situation.

"Our people will never accept you. Seth should be marrying a Quileute and having Quileute children to pass on the Clearwater name, you're going to ruin his bloodline," Talise sneered. "You might have been smart enough to get pregnant, and force Seth to marry you but you can't be stupid enough to think his parents or the Chief of the Tribe want you here, they're just biding their time until they can get rid of the white bitch who ruined their good family name," Talise said glaring daggers at Bella.

Leah and Brady were both shaking, and I could hear faint growls coming from all directions, as Sam and the others fought to keep their hold on Seth as well as their own composure.

Bella put a hand on both Brady and Leah never flinching as they shook under her touch. "I am marrying Seth because we love each other, we have been given the Spirits Blessing and that far outweighs anything you, or anyone else has to say. Your disrespect, harsh words, and outright false accusations are against everything the Quileute believe in, and you as a member of the Tribe should know that. Seth will one day become an Elder as is his birthright, and I will be appointed an Elder at his side, do not think for one instant that I will allow you to insult and disrespect the Tribe I am bound to by love, respect and marriage, you need to leave before I decide to be unforgiving." Bella told her forcefully.

I took the opportunity to glance at the small crowd that had gathered, maybe Bella's acceptance wouldn't be so difficult after all, I thought. Disrespecting your Elders and Chief is considered a crime within the Tribe.

"You'll never be accepted," Talise said smugly then turned around and saw all of our faces. Paul and Quil had both moved to stand with Brady without me even noticing. Embry stood just behind them, holing both Rene and Mel back. Each of the pack looked like they straining not to lunge at the girl.

If Harry had the ability to phase I was pretty sure he would be snarling in wolf form. I don't think I have ever seen him so angry in all our years together. "My much loved and respected new daughter has an amazing heart and an unprecedented ability to forgive, I do not." He told Talise. "You will not disrespect me or my family and Bella is a part of my family," He declared as Seth walked up looking half crazed, with Jake, Jared and Sam hot on his heels.

"You are to be escorted to the Tribal Hall, your parents will meet us there," Billy told her, and I knew he was angry enough to step out of his wheelchair and strangle the girl. "Leah, Jared, I'd like you to escort Ms. Stanford to the Tribal Hall." Billy ordered and his voice told everyone within hearing distance he was not Billy Black at the moment, he was Chief Black.

Seth jumped over the table and engulfed Bella in his arms he turned around and looked at us, the crowed and then turned his enraged eyes on Talise. "No one talks to that bitch without me," He said before picking Bella up and walking away. I could already hear the whispers, Bella might have impressed a few with her defense of our Chief, but I knew without a doubt, the rumor mill would be churning, and everyone would be watching to see if Bella was in fact pregnant.

**Seth's Pov**

I knew my eyes were yellow. I could feel my wolf rising inside me, begging to be set free. I cradled Bella against my chest as I carried her through the Jenson's yard and into the forest. The rational part of me knew she was ok; the wolf inside me needed to make sure our mate was unharmed.

I set Bella on her feet and stepped back looking at her. "Seth," Bella whispered so quietly I had to strain to hear her. I shook my head, pulled her to me, burying my face in the crook of her neck, and inhaled as we sank to the forest floor.

I pulled her to her knees, ran my hand from the back of her neck down her spine and cupped her ass moving behind her. My wolf was in complete control, I didn't even realize I had stripped us both of our clothes until Bella's whispered voice reached my ears. "I know," Bella breathed looking at me over her shoulder. "Claim me." Bella offered.

I entered her in one fluid motion, burying myself inside her. "MINE!" I growled feeling myself fully sheathed inside her warm body.

"YOURS!" Bella moaned as I thrust inside her. In, out, faster and harder, the sounds of our skin slapping together and my growls, echoing off the trees that surrounded us. I held her hips in my hands as I buried myself inside her over and over again. I could feel Bella's legs begin to shake, smell her as her body readied itself to succumb.

"Cum!" I ordered slamming into her as I dropped my head and sank my teeth into the back of her neck. I could feel Bella's entire body tightening around me, pulsating until her release coated my cock. I slowly slid in and out of her until we were on the brink once again; I quickly pulled myself from her warmth and flipped her on her back. "I love you," I whispered sliding back inside my mate.

"I love you, too." She said pulling me as close to her as she could, her legs wrapping around my waist as I made love to her slow and quiet, the only sounds that could be heard were our whispered words of love.

"Seth, I am ok" Bella soothed me and my wolf as we lay next to each other on the forest floor. "Talise is a jealous girl who tried to make me feel insecure, but I know you love me and I know your family accept me. I feel it every day. The way they joke and tease, the way they make sure someone is always near just in case … Seth, Babe, no one can come between us." Bella promised looking at me with eyes that shown with complete love.

"I love you," I told her pulling her until she lay across me. You are my imprint, my mate, my wife and in just over a month I'm giving **YOU** my name. One day, we're going to have babies and the tribe will celebrate, because with you, the Clearwater name will go on." I told her.

"You and I, together," Bella whispered kissing me softly as we pulled ourselves from the ground and dressed.

I held Bella close to my side as we walked to the Council Hall. My wolf climbing to the surface once more as Talise's bitter scent washed over me. "Seth…" Bella called my name rubbing circles on my back. My mate knew I was holding on by a thread.

"I'm good," I assured her as we entered the Conference Room.

**Chief Black's Pov**

As Chief, it's been difficult to watch as our children transformed before my eyes, their lives interrupted and forever changed. Those who have been gifted by the Spirits to meet their soul mate find a peace they haven't felt since the transformation. Seth and Bella had to overcome so much and for this insignificant girl to say…. to say what she did, makes me wish we could share the true identity of the pack with all of the Tribe.

Bella is as much a member of this Tribe as anyone born with Quileute blood. The Spirits guided her to Seth, one of our chosen and they gifted her with the foresight of healing. The tribe will never know of the protection they receive from our children or the sacrifices made by those children and their significant others. Watching the pack compose themselves was a sight to behold. Talise had insulted one of their own. It was in their DNA to protect the pack with their lives, and I know suppressing the urge to protect Bella in that moment had cost each of them.

We gathered in the conference room, Harry looked ready to phase himself and Old Quil, that old man looked like he wanted to strangle the Stanford girl himself. She truly had no idea how close to losing her life she had come. Sue was seething beside me, as Brady desperately tried to calm not only himself but Leah as well. Kim and Emily each looked ready to pounce.

"What is this about?" James Sanford asked after everyone took their seats.

"Your daughter… started rumors about my son's fiancé and has disrespected my family name." Harry told him, the anger in his voice unmistakable.

James looked at his wife, sharing a worried expression with her; he knew the seriousness of disrespecting an Elder's family.

Seth walked in with Bella tucked into his side, his muscles were tense and his wolf was scanning the room for any possible threat to his mate. He walked to the front of the room taking a seat beside Harry with Bella perched in his lap. One day he would take his own seat as Elder and looking at him and the others, I could see glimpses of the future as I looked at the pack sitting amongst the Elders.

"We will begin, the Elders are in attendance as well as Council member Charlie Swan," I announced only to be interrupted when Quil's Mom, Pam walked in.

"Uh, Mom?" Quil asked.

"I apologize for the interruption," She said walking straight to Bella and Seth, and handing them a brown paper bag.

"Thank you," Bella said as she stood taking the bag, and calling Leah to her. They walked out of the room. I wasn't sure what to make of the situation.

"Seth?" Harry asked.

"Bella will be right back," He said through gritted teeth. "We can start then," he said glaring at Talise.

Bella and Leah walked back, Leah taking her place next to Brady and Bella once again sitting in Seth's lap. She pulled a box out of the brown bag and set it on the table.

I could see Sue trying to hide a smug smile; taking a closer look I could see the object was a pregnancy test. Smart girl, I thought trying to stifle my chuckle.

"If I may?" Seth asked looking at me.

"Of course," I grinned, wondering how he was going to handle this. I had a good idea how he would like to deal with the situation.

"Today is not the first time Talise has disrespected my relationship, or worked earnestly to harm my relationship with Bella. While it was offensive, mine and Bella's relationship was not officially known to the Tribe, therefore Talise's actions were not held against her." Seth began and already I was impressed.

"However, as everyone in this room is aware my engagement was announced and made public, making your lies and failed attempt to do harm to mine and Bella's relationship accountable under Tribal Law. Your lies will have lasting effects, and I do not take that lightly. I am the son of Elders, my last name is one of authority in this Tribe and you will not disrespect my wife… without penalty." Seth stated.

"Bella knows our Histories; she memorized our legends and is learning our language, something I seriously doubt you can say for yourself. My wife…. to be, may not have been born with Quileute blood, but make no mistake, she will be a member of this Tribe when I give her my name." Seth finished.

Yes, my Tribe is in good hands, I mused watching as Seth showed restraint, authority and passion. I could see both Harry and Sue sit up straighter with pride for their son.

"Talise Stanford, you are accused of disrespecting an Elder's Family, making false accusations and spreading untruths about the Clearwater's, what do you have to say for yourself?" I asked.

"I've done nothing wrong," She defiantly said, glaring at Bella. I could see Seth's jaw clench as Bella squeezed his hand.

Honestly I was shocked by her disrespect. I could see her parents holding their breath, as they looked towards the floor.

"A future Elder should not be permitted to marry an outsider," she sneered.

"Talise," her father, James barked.

"It's not fair. Seth is one of the most eligible guys on the reservation; he has the right bloodline and what… he's going to marry a white girl. It's wrong," she screeched. "He's supposed to marry one of us," Talise said and I almost expected her to stomp her foot.

This girl was a fool; I thought listening to her screech and all but throw herself on the floor in a tantrum.

Seth stood up, Bella standing just behind him and for a moment I worried all hell was about to break lose. I could see Bella rubbing his back, and watched as he relaxed in front of my eyes. Amazing, I once again thought of the imprint magic.

"I didn't think it was necessary to embarrass you, but your stupidity warrants it," Seth hissed glaring at Talise.

"Let me be very clear, there is no scenario where you and I would be together, and we all know that's what this is really about. I do not like you. You are disrespectful, cruel to the people we go to school with, your personality is vile, and honestly you make yourself look like cheap whore with your actions, and the way you carry yourself. I respect myself and my family enough to know, you are not the kind of girl I would ever be with," Seth told her making her cheeks flame red even under her russet skin.

I could see the women in the room trying their best not to full on clap at Seth's little speech. Sue looked ready to swallow him in a hug, and Old Quil was trying to hide his smirk.

"I think you prove my point by suggesting pregnancy is a 'smart' way to trap a guy into marriage." Seth said as Talise sat shrinking in her chair. "And just so you know," Seth said reaching down and holding the pregnancy test in his hand. "Bella is not pregnant. I'm marrying Bella Swan because I love her, she is who I choose to give my name to, and she is who will one day carry my children. Bella will sit beside me when I take my seat as Council Member and Elder of La Push. You will not disrespect Bella again," Seth said sitting down.

"You will make reparations to the Clearwater family; Elder's Harry and Sue will contact your parents when they decide how they want to handle your punishment." I told her. "Ms. Stanford, I would take this opportunity to evaluate just who you want to be. I will not be as lenient if there is need to gather again," I warned, dismissing the Sanford's.

"Damn," Sam said shaking his head as he looked at Seth through new eyes.

"I'm real proud of the way you handled this," Harry told Seth.

"Dude, you called her a whore in front of her parents," Quil roared folding in on himself as he laughed.

"She is a whore," Kim hissed. "She and Kaylee are always trying to start trouble." Kim confessed.

"Baby Clearwater done growed the fuck up," Paul chuckled slapping him on the back.

"Yeah, and now I'm taking my wife home," He said pulling Bella into his side and leaving.


	51. Chapter 42 Kala

**CH.42 Kala**

**Leah's Pov**

It had been a week since the Festival and the incident with Talise. Rene flew home, and wedding plans were underway. Seth has been extremely over protective and territorial. I'd known he wasn't over what happened with Will and Ryan and the incident with Talise just put him and his wolf more on edge. The poor guy was wound tight, and his will was about to be tested once again.

I looked towards the apartment door, waiting for Seth and Brady to walk through. "They're home."

"Babe?" Seth asked walking in and seeing Bella cuddled with the little ball of fur in her arms.

"I found him outside of Port Angeles in an alley, a man just threw him away," Bella stroked the little pups face.

"Honey…" Seth kneeled beside, Bella, looking at her, his face already pained. I had already warned her Dad wouldn't let her keep him.

"I just want to keep him until I can find a home for him," She snuggled the little sandy colored pup. "Look his fur is almost the same color as yours."

Brady looked at me knowing the same thing Seth and I did. Bella was already attached to the fur ball and this was going to end in tears or a big fight when Dad told Bella no, and Seth got protective.

"Bella, baby, Dad isn't going to let you keep him, I begged for years for a dog and he always said no." Seth explained, gently pulling Bella to him, scratching the little pups' ears.

"I… I don't want to keep him, just find him a home."

_Oh she was a terrible liar,_ I thought watching her nuzzle the pup. "He's too little to be on his own. The vet said he's only about six weeks and husky mixed with wolf, that's rare," She babbled.

"Shit," Seth mumbled. "You took him to the Vet?"

"Well yeah, I mean he's so small, I didn't know what to feed him." Bella looked up at Seth, and I could already see the tears waiting to fall.

"Bella, Baby, there is no way Dad is going to say yes. Honey, you're going to have to get rid of him." Seth, told her.

"I will. I just need to find him a home first." She whispered. "Chikala is just too tiny to fend for himself." She sighed, looking at the pup in her arms. _Oh dear spirits, she named him._

"Chikala?" Seth asked.

"It means little in Lakota, but we could call him Kala for short," Bella agreed. "I mean whoever adopts him could."

"Shit!" Seth mumbled again.

"Leah can you call Sam, see if Quil, or someone can take my patrol," Seth asked, knowing this was going to be a long night. I nodded and slipped out of the apartment to make the call, Brady behind me. "This isn't going to end well is it?" He asked.

"Nope, Dad never let us have a pet and when he says no and makes Bella cry…" I left the last part hanging in the air. We both knew what would happen.

"How did you even find him?" Brady wanted to know.

"We were in Port Angeles leaving the florist when we saw a man squeal out of the alley. He just dumped the little guy in the alley, and drove off. I swear her hearing is as good as ours, she walked across the street saying she heard something and found him crying," I explained.

"Ah hell," Brady shook his head.

"I know," I sighed.

Seth walked out of the apartment his arm wrapped around Bella, Kala snuggled into her chest. I felt bad for him. He was going to feel everything Bella did when she had to get rid of the pup.

"You coming? We're going to talk to Dad," He pleaded with his eyes.

"Should Sam come over?" I asked not wanting to actually spell out what could happen.

"Yeah, probably," Seth sighed, raking his free hand through his hair.

"Shit, this is going to be awful," Brady said following me up the stairs.

"Sam's on his way and Jared is taking your patrol," I told Seth as we walked through the kitchen.

We made our way to the living room, where Dad, Charlie, Old Quil, and Billy were sitting around drinking and gossiping like old women.

"What's that?" Dad asked narrowing his eyes at the pup in Bella's arms.

"I found him, someone just dumped him in an alley," Bella told him.

"Bella, sweetheart…" Dad said getting ready to stamp out any argument she could make.

"I don't know how someone could just dump him, he's so tiny," Bella cut in, stopping Dad from saying anything else as she snuggled Kala against her chest.

"Dad… uh Bella only wants to keep him until she can find a home for him," Seth spoke up, looking ready to break. My poor brother, I thought.

"The Vet said he's part wolf. There must be a pack in the area." Bella rambled.

"Honey," Dad called to Bella.

"The shelter won't adopt him out. It's rare that a wolf would mate with a non-wolf, at least that's what the Vet said and even rarer because of the time of year it is." Bella explained. "He's only six weeks old, too tiny to be on his own," Bella, looked at Dad.

"This is Chikala, it means _'Little'_ in Lakota," Bella told him. "See, his fur is almost the same color as Seth's," Bella smiled looking at the tiny ball of soft fur cradled in her arms.

Sam walked in looking at the scene in front of him. "Shit!" He grumbled, shaking his head, knowing exactly how tense this situation could become.

"I thought since he's part wolf he should have a Native name. Bella said, looking from the pup, to Seth, to Dad.

"Shit!" Seth mumbled again pulling Bella closer to him.

"Did you know the shelter will just kill him?" Bella asked looking up at everyone. "I'll have to find him a home with someone here in La Push. No one else will understand why him, being part wolf is so special." Bella nuzzled the little guy.

Dad didn't know it, but she had him. I could see Mom, watching from the doorway and she knew it too judging by the small smile she was trying to hide.

"Do you think maybe you know anyone who would want a wolf pup? I can't stand the thought that he will be killed just for being part wolf." Bella asked, looking at Dad with those huge doe eyes of hers. "At least everyone here knows the wolf is sacred," She added.

"Shit!" Seth mumbled again watching as Bella stroked the pup and kissed its head.

Bella looked up at Dad, and he knew he'd lost. "I'm not cleaning up after him," He told her, trying to sound stern, but failing miserably. "Consider this a wedding present." Dad huffed but he was fighting a grin watching Bella's eyes light up as she cuddled the pup.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," She squealed, hugging Dad, as Billy, Old Quil and Charlie shook with silent laughter.

"Holy Shit!" Seth gaped at Dad. "I begged you for years to get a dog."

"What, she was going to cry. " Dad shrugged, making Billy, Old Quil and Charlie nod in agreement.

"You should have had Leah ask, you would have gotten dog a long time ago," Dad smirked.

"Ooh, I want to show Emily and Kim," Bella sang walking towards the door.

"Shit!" Sam groaned, glaring at Seth.

"Thank you." Seth whispered to Dad, as he put his hand on Bella's lower back and steered her out the door.

"You do know; you never stood a chance, right?" Mom asked, sitting down.

"Yep, I was done for, the second she walked in and looked at me with those eyes." Dad, laughed.

"No way am I missing this," I laughed getting up.

"Missing what?" Mom, quirked her brow at me.

"When Emily and Kim see Kala, they're going to want a puppy too," I cracked up.

Brady and I walked into Sam's house; Seth was sitting on the couch, Bella in his lap with a sleeping Kala in her arms. Sam was scowling at the three of them, as Emily rattled on about what kind of dog they could get. It took everything in me not to bust out laughing.

"Behave," Brady whispered in my ear, trying to keep from laughing himself.

"Isn't he adorable?" Emily gushed, looking over at the snoozing ball of fur.

'Yeah, he is cute." I admitted.

"Too bad he didn't have any brothers or sisters," Emily sighed looking at Kala with wistful eyes.

"Maybe you can find a Husky puppy," I suggested, earning a low growl from Sam, and a squeeze from Brady. I just shrugged my shoulders, this was fun.

"Oh, that's a great idea," Emily beamed, making me smile right back. "Maybe Craigslist has something posted," Emily said getting up to get her lap top.

"They're too expensive," Emily sighed as she closed her lap top.

"I bet you could find a great puppy at the Shelter in Port Angelis," I suggested.

"Leah," Sam barked.

"What? I'm just trying to help." I grinned.

**AN:** Talise's punishment will be coming soon.


	52. Chapter 43 Bacon Bits

**Jailbait is now being Beta-ed by TayJay~ thank you so much!**

**CH.43 Bacon Bits**

**Harry's Pov**

"Isn't Seth usually gone by now?" My wife remarked looking toward the basement door, as we sat eating breakfast.

"He worked last night and had patrol afterwards. He's probably just running late."

"Why don't you yell down the stairs for him?" Sue suggested. It wasn't a suggestion at all; she and I both knew that. I chuckled as I stood up, she didn't even try to hide her grin.

I walked the few feet to the basement door and opened it, nearly tumbling down the steps. Bella was perched on the edge of the washing machine; there was a tipped over laundry basket and a box of powder detergent spilled on the floor. Seth's jeans were around his ankles and Bella's nightshirt was bunched around her hips. His hands held her bottom; hers were making scratches down his back, as his mouth silenced her. I sent a quick 'thank you' to the spirits that I hadn't seen anymore of Bella than her bare legs. She was my son's wife and my new daughter. I quickly shut the door and made my way back to the table. "Yeah, he's going to be late," I informed my wife, unable to keep myself from laughing.

Sue looked at me, catching my grin, shook her head, and took a sip of her coffee. Ten minutes passed before the basement door swung open and Seth stumbled through. Sue's mouth dropped open; all I could do was chuckle into my coffee cup. My son had one boot on; his jeans were hanging off his hips, zipped but the button and belt hung loose and undone. He carried his book-bag in one hand and was trying to pull his t-shirt over his head with the other, as he hopped on one foot trying to get his other boot on.

"Hi, bye," he called passing us on his way towards the front door. "Good grief," Sue mumbled, seeing Seth's back as he made his way past us. Even if I hadn't gotten an eye full, there was no mistaking why he was tardy this morning. His back was lined with red scratches.

"What is going to happen when mating season starts?"

"I have no idea." I shook my head.

**Jake's Pov**

I swear we are always waiting on Seth's ass," Quil grumbled.

"Jealous much?" I laughed.

"Fuck yeah, aren't you?"

Ok, so I think most of us were, or at least those we single guys were. I'd long gotten over my crush on Bella. There was no dount she and Seth belonged together, but it could be tough watching the mated pairs in the pack mind.

"Here he comes," Embry cracked up, as we watched Seth barrel his way through the parking lot. The scent of sex billowed around him and he looked like he'd been up all night.

"Dude," Embry laughed.

"Long night," Seth grinned as we walked into school.

Classes passed by achingly slow. It was hard to keep the wolf at bay, as we sat listening to teachers rattle on and on about responsibility. Yeah, we knew all about responsibility. Finally the bell rang, signaling lunch. This was a class we all looked forward to.

"What, no doggy bag today?" Quil smirked, as Seth got a tray of cafeteria food like the rest of us. "Awe is the Mrs. already neglecting you?" Seth didn't say anything but his smirk told us he wasn't neglected at all. _Lucky fucker._

Lunch ended and we headed to PE. We changed into our PE uniforms trying to ignore the stares we were getting, or Seth was getting. I could see Seth's jaw clench and knew he was aggravated, but trying to ignore it. It had been like this since his engagement was announced two weeks ago.

"What?" He finally snapped at the kid staring at him.

"A-are you really getting married?" The kid… Matt, I think his name was, asked.

"Yeah, your family already got the invitation and RSVP-ed," Seth told him.

"Why?" Matt asked.

"I love her," Seth told him with a 'duh' look on his face.

"Yeah, but man you're like 16… did you knock her up or something?"

Yep, that's what most of the Tribe thought. I'm sure some people would have thought the same thing no matter what, but Talise's stunt at the festival had the gossip in full swing. I felt bad for both Seth and Bella; people were constantly watching them, like she was going to pop a kid out any second. The fact that she weighed like a 100 pounds soaking wet didn't seem to make a difference to the people talking shit.

"No, she's not pregnant," Seth told him, probably having said that same sentence a thousand times.

"But why get married? Shit, you're a junior in high school and that's only because you were in all those honors classes and got bumped up. I don't get it." Matt shook his head. There was a small crowd gathered, watching the exchange, not too many of our classmates really talked to us. We kept to ourselves because of the pack and most everyone thought we were in a gang anyway. This Matt kid had some balls, I thought. Seth relaxed; Matt wasn't being an ass, I think most of the school was wondering the same thing. They would never understand the real story.

"I love her, I don't really know how to explain it better than that," Seth told him. His jaw was still set but his temper was in check. "I want her to have my name,"

"She's really not pregnant?" He asked again.

"Nope," Seth told him, again.

"Damn," Matt shook his head.

"Alright boys, let's go," Coach yelled from his office.

We headed into the gym. "How many times have you had that same conversation?" Jared asked, laughing.

"Too many," Seth sighed. "You know if this were back in the day, we'd all be married with like five kids or some shit," Embry joked.

"Hell no… I'm never getting tied down; I need to spread my seed. Sprinkle it around like the bees," Quil grinned.

"Bro, no one wants your 'seed' sprinkled on them," Embry laughed, punching Quil in the shoulder.

"Quil, you're still a lonely little virgin," Jared chuckled.

"Hey," Embry and I both yelled. I really needed to fucking imprint. It wasn't just about sex. Yeah, I wanted to have some, but damn, the imprinted guys were all happy and shit. It was supposed to be rare and four of the pack, five if you count both Leah and Brady had imprinted. I had sisters; I couldn't knowingly get into a relationship and hurt a girl, that shit wouldn't be right. So we were kind of stuck until we found 'the one'. My balls were blue as fuck and I needed to find her before they exploded.

**Seth's Pov**

School mercifully ended and I headed home, to eat and change clothes before I went to work. I walked inside, noticing Mom and Dad were in the kitchen, Dad at the table reading the same paper from this morning, Mom was standing by the stove and Kala was lying by dad's feet.

"Shit, how did you get up here?" I scooped the little fur ball up, scratching his head.

"The flea bag climbed the stairs, scratching at the door till I let him in," Dad scowled.

"Sorry, I'll make sure his kennel is latched tight before I go to work," I promised. Bella loved the lil guy and I didn't need Dad changing his mind about letting her keep him. His belly had rounded with Bella's constant babying but he was still tiny, probably the runt of his litter.

"Come on, let's take you out." I grabbed Kala's leash from the peg by the back door, latched it to his collar and walked outside. He took forever to do his business, needing to sniff every weed or rock he found. Finally, I thought, when he was finished.

I walked back inside, hanging his leash back up and made my way downstairs. I put Kala in his kennel, looking over the latch. I wasn't sure how he got out before but I double checked to make sure I locked it correctly. I washed my hands and dug into the sandwiches Bella left for me.

"Hey Babe," She said walking in.

"Your home early," I smiled happily. I didn't think I was going to get to see her before I left for work.

"Mrs. Meyers is having the floors cleaned tonight, so she closed the library early," Bella explained kissing me as she sat down on my lap.

"I hate evening patrols," I whined, knowing I had to leave in a few minutes.

"Me too, but next week you'll be back to mornings," Bella reminded me pecking my lips again as she hopped up and walked over to Kala's kennel.

"I missed you, lil guy," Bella cooed as she pulled Kala out of the kennel, him yipping and licking her face.

"Seth, why does Kala smell like bacon?" Bella asked, narrowing her eyes at me.

"No…," I held my hands up. "Bella, Babe, I swear I didn't give him people food," I told her. I learned my lesson the first time I snuck him a piece of sausage. No way would I risk Bella's wrath again.

"Smell him, he smells like bacon," Bella said,handed me the fur ball.

He did smell like bacon, I thought. "Huh, maybe he found a piece on the floor in the kitchen. He was upstairs when I got home, Dad said he scratched at the door till he opened it," I told her.

"Shit, that's the third time," Bella said, taking Kala from me. "You can't keep getting out of your kennel. They'll make me get rid of you," Bella scolded Kala, as if he could understand what she was saying.

"What do you mean that's the third time?" I asked.

"He was upstairs yesterday when I came home from work, and today when I came home for lunch," Bella told me still lecturing our puppy that just licked her face.

"That's the fourth time. He was upstairs the day before yesterday when I got back from the pack meeting," I told her. "And how is he getting out of his kennel and up the stairs? We've carried him every time; can he even climb the steps?" I asked.

"I guess he can." Bella's brow furrowed as she thought about it. I had a feeling Kala wasn't getting out of the kennel or upstairs on his own.

"Come here," I opened our door and stood next to the steps, taking Kala from Bella and setting him down on the floor next to the stairs. He just looked at us. I lifted him up on the first step and took a step back to see what he did. He just sat down and whined.

"Shh," I said grabbing Kala and pulling Bella back into our apartment. I put Kala back in his kennel making sure the latch was tight. "Come on," I kissed her lips and started up the stairs.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow, I'm going to take Bella to Emily's then leave for work," I told mom and Dad as I walked out the door with Bella.

"What are we doing?" Bella whispered as soon as were outside.

"We're watching," I told her.

I held Bella's hand as we walked around the house to the back yard and silently made our way to the deck, where we could look through the window without being seen. Ten minutes passed, and I thought maybe I'd been wrong, when I saw Dad get up out of his chair and look through the living room before he headed to the basement door. A minute later, the door opened back up and Dad walked through carrying Kala.

"Oh my god," Bella gasped, looking through the window and shaking her head.

"Harry, they're going to figure it out," Mom told Dad, chuckling.

"Nah," Dad laughed as he gave Kala a piece of bacon from a plastic bag he took from a drawer.

"Oh, oh…" Bella fumed. Yep, dad was in big shit.

I pulled Bella to the door, opened it and just grinned as Dad looked up and saw us standing there.

"You gave him people food," Bella hissed, hand on her hips.

"Love you Babe," I kissed Bella and clapped Dad on the back. "You are on your own, old man," I laughed, walking to the front door to leave for work.


	53. Chapter 44 Everything InBetween

My wonderful Beta,** Tayjay, **beta-ed this chapter, even while suffering from Strep Throat. So, everyone send her well wishes.

**AN:** This chapter is going to cover October and November. (Until two days before the wedding.) This is mostly a filler chapter, going over things that need to be mentioned, but don't necessarily need an entire chapter devoted to it, as well as the passing of time. I am **not** using a calendar, so the dates may not correlate with what the actual date/time is. It's FF and I'm making it all up.

**CH.44 Everything In-between**

**Bella's Pov**

Seth and I were lying in bed. My head rested on his bicep as I drew circles on his chest with my fingers. I could feel his hand running up and down my bare back. I knew our time was limited. Seth and I had decided against traditional bachelor and bachelorette parties so the girls and I were going to spend the weekend together and the guys were all going camping. Even Billy, Dad, Harry, and Quilly were going.

"I hate this," Seth complained.

"Me too." I agreed.

Seth slid his hand down my back to my hip, grasping it in his heated hand, and pulled me on top of him. "Next time I see you, you'll be walking down the aisle," he smiled against my lips as he gave me a gentle peck.

"Yes, I will." I happily sighed, kissing him back.

I had never seen myself as the girl who wanted to get married, but I couldn't wait to take Seth's name. I wanted everyone to know what we were to one another.

"I love you so much, Bella," Seth told me, kissing my lips sweetly before he deepened our kiss. I felt myself being rolled to my back, his heated weight on top of me. I moved my hands up his back and around his neck as his tongue explored my mouth. I loved the way he always tasted of sweet mint. "I can't wait for you to wear my name," Seth whispered against my neck, as he trailed open mouthed kisses across my skin.

"Knock it off. Cover up, we're coming in," Leah shouted seconds before barging into our bedroom, Brady standing behind her.

"What the fuck, Leah?" Seth growled, pulling the forgotten sheet over our bodies.

"Whatever. It's nothing I haven't seen before," she huffed. "Get dressed, it's time for you guys to go," Leah ordered, spinning on her heel and shutting our door behind her as she waited in the living room for us.

"I do not want to leave you," Seth told me.

"I don't want you to leave either," I sighed.

"Oh for fuck's sake, it's two days. Get up, or I'm coming back in." Leah yelled. "Oh, and Bella, look cute. We're leaving after the guys take off," Leah shouted at me through our closed door.

Seth and I reluctantly climbed out of bed and dressed. Walking into our living room, we found Leah grinning and Brady shaking his head at his psychotic imprint.

"Not cool," Seth growled at his sister.

I could already feel Seth's loss as we climbed the stairs and made our way into the kitchen. "Come here," Seth cooed in my ear, pulling me into his chest and nuzzling his face in my neck. I could hear him inhale and knew he was just as reluctant about our separation as I was.

I felt his lips as he began kissing my flesh, moving from my ear to my jaw, until finally finding my lips with his. His hands wrapped around my waist holding me against him as he kissed me.

"Dude, you act like you're never going to see her again. Its two freaking days," I heard Quil yell in the background. I could hear the exaggerated eye roll in his voice.

Seth broke our kiss and held me tighter against him, "I love you," he whispered in my ear.

"I love you, too." I told him, trying not to cry. I knew it was pathetic, but I couldn't help it. Seth and I hadn't been apart for this long since the day we met.

"Enough! We have things to do," Leah complained, yanking Seth away from me. "Go," she shoved him towards the guys, who were all shaking their heads and laughing. I watched Seth leave with the others and wanted to crawl into bed. I did my best to slink back toward the basement door without anyone noticing. "No!" Leah scolded, as she grabbed my arm and pulled me back into the fray. I could see Sue and my Mom trying not to laugh, either at me or Leah.

"Let's get this party started," Leah yelled, with Kim bouncing and Emily giving me a sweet smile.

"Uh, what party?" I nervously asked. Leah was dangerous when she was excited.

"You may have ruined our fun with a bachelorette party, but…." Leah left the sentence hanging as she jerked me out of the front door. Mom, Sue, Kim, and Emily all followed as we walked down the road coming to a stop in front of the council building.

"Leah?" I asked.

"Relax, Sister," Leah bumped my shoulder playfully. "We're going to the council building for the bridal meet and greet," she said, pulling me along beside her.

I walked into the meeting room of the council building to see that most of the women from the tribe were in attendance. The room was already semi- decorated for our reception. I couldn't wait to see everything finished, but I also knew how much work we had left to do.

"What's going on?" I asked, looking at the smiling faces of my family and friends, then looking into the mostly friendly faces of the tribal women, gathered around the meeting room.

"It's tradition for the women of the tribe to come together before the wedding, to offer well wishes, and prosperity for your marriage," Emily explained with a smile, as Kim topped my head with a tiara emblazed with 'Bride' in rhinestones and led me to a chair in the middle of the room. Once I was seated, Emily handed me a glass of punch, and she and Kim began handing the guests their own glass.

Sue and Mom stood on either side of me, wearing matching smiles, and addressed the gathered guests, "Bella's Mother, Renee, and I want to thank you all for coming today. Bella is everything a mother could ever hope to have for her son, and while it won't be official for two more days, I can honestly say I have loved her and thought of Bella as my daughter from the moment my son met her," Sue said, turning to wink at me.

"It's said that to watch your son marry, and know that you are no longer the number one woman in his life is the greatest obstacle a mother will face, but I can tell you that I could not be prouder to know that my son has been given a gift like Bella, for I truly believe the Spirits brought the two of them together. I am in awe watching them as they live and learn, and bring complete happiness to one another, and that is, by far, the greatest joy a mother can ever hope to experience," Sue finished wiping her tears as I wiped mine.

I stood, wrapping my arms around my mother in law, and thanked whoever was listening for the wonderful family I gained when I met Seth.

My mom clasped my hand in hers then turned to address everyone as well. "I've been fortunate enough to see my daughter and my soon to be son Seth, together. They're beautiful. Their love is always visible, in the way they speak to one another, look at each other, in the way they live. The love that Seth and Bella share is amazing and just as pure as their hearts are. It's an honor to watch my daughter with Seth and I am thrilled that Bella and Seth have such an extended family within the tribe. No mother could want more for her child. To Seth and Bella," My Mom weepily raised her own glass of punch in the air.

"Now you've both made me cry…" I laughed, hugging my Mom and Sue once again.

Kim led me back to my 'throne', as she called it, and wrapped a feather boa around my neck as Emily passed out party favors. _Oh god, please tell me we're not playing games_, I thought, imagining the horror that Leah and Kim could come up with in the name of fun. I breathed a sigh of relief when I realized it was only paper and pens that were being handed out.

"I've handed each of you a heart shaped piece of paper and a pen. I want everyone to write down their best piece of marriage advice then, at the end of the party, we'll read them at the end of the party and put them in a photo album for Seth and Bella," Emily announced. I was excited to hear what everyone would offer as their best marital advice. I smiled, looking out into the group of women. Most of them I'd come to know from selling pies, and some still weren't happy with Seth marrying me… a pale face. I could see Talise scowling in the corner as she sat next to her mother. I had to bite the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing, thinking about Harry and Sue's punishment for her.

Harry and Sue had decided that Talise should learn humility and respect. For her punishment, she had to work in the diner for two weeks, waiting on the customers and doing dishes. Talise was not impressed. We could hear her complaining under her breath before and after each task. Brady had to haul Leah out of the diner one day, to keep her from attacking Talise. For the second part of her penance Sue had her volunteer her time with the illiteracy program the reservation had started. She spent an hour each day for two weeks, helping some of the older tribe members learn how to read. I wish we could say she learned a lesson, but she didn't. She's still a bitch. I had to hide my grin. I knew she didn't want to be here. She really hated me. But the tribe did things, as a tribe. Everyone was expected to attend our wedding and I imagined today was no different, the tribal women would feel it their duty to celebrate with Sue. She was, after all, one of their respected Elders.

I'd gotten to know a lot of the tribe members since moving to La Push, either meeting them around the reservation or at the library where I worked, but a lot of the people I'd gotten friendly with were pie customers. A couple of weeks after the Festival, Sue and Harry sat Seth and I down and told us they weren't selling any pie or cakes at the diner, they told us that instead of customers ordering from their desert options, they were asking for the pies I had sold at the Festival. At first, I thought they were upset with me, but it turned out they wanted me to start baking the desserts for the diner. So, for the last month and a half I've been making all the pies and cakes the diner sells. Harry and Sue insisted I receive all the sales from the desserts. I still don't think it's fair; it's their diner, but they simply said it's a family diner and I'm family. End of discussion. Mine and Leah's cakes were doing really well too. We've had five orders come in since the Festival and each one turns out better than the one before. I bake the desserts for the diner on Sunday, as well as a few extra cakes so Leah can practice different decorating techniques. The guys love it; they get to eat the 'practice' cakes.

"Earth to Bella," Leah waved her hand in front of my face, tearing me away from my thoughts. "Let's get on with it." She said, taking slips of paper from everyone and putting them in a giant bowl.

"I'll draw one question out at a time and Bella will answer it. That way you can all get to know her a little better," Leah instructed.

This I could handle. Other than my family, most everyone was older so none of the questions would be too embarrassing… as long as Kim didn't submit any.

"Bella, what is your middle name?" Leah asked, reading from the slip of paper in her hand.

"Marie. My full name is Isabella Marie Swan," I told the room, realizing it was one of the last times I would use my birth name. Wow!

"Next up, how old are you?" Leah read the question. I could see her roll her eyes. We both knew it was a little jab at Seth and me.

"I'm 19." I told everyone.

We went through several questions. Most were in the spirit of getting to know me and I did enjoy the banter from some of the women I didn't know that well, especially when they learned we had something in common, from my love of classic books, to my favorite food.

Leah pulled the last slip of paper from the bowl, her body instantly tensing. I had a sinking feeling I knew what the question was, and an even better feeling about who had asked it. "It's ok, just read it. I already know what it is," I whispered just loud enough for Leah to hear.

There was no mistaking Leah's anger as she read through gritted teeth, "When is the baby due?"

I'd felt like a celebrity on 'baby bump watch' the last few weeks. People thought they were being sly the way they looked at me, watching and waiting, and even if Seth wasn't able to hear the whispers, their eyes lingering on my mid-section as we walked past were a dead giveaway. As frustrating, and sometimes hurtful, as the gossip was, we knew people would assume I was pregnant. I stood up, giving Sue who looked as angry as Leah, a small smile.

"Seth and I are getting married because we love each other. We are so blessed that our family and friends recognize the love we share and support us as we begin our life together. While one day we hope to have children, I am not pregnant." I answered, making eye contact with as many of the gathered woman as possible, at least the ones who had the decency to look at my eyes and not my stomach.

I could see Mrs. Miller smiling as she sat next to a fuming Talise. Mrs. Miller, or Sherry as she wanted to be called, was my boss at the library and was married to Mr. Miller, Seth's principal. She didn't know about the pack, but she has been a great support. Quil's mom Theresa, Brady's mom Pam, Mrs. Mahan, and Mrs. Connors were all grinning at me. Mel, Embry's mom and Dad's girlfriend… I almost laughed out loud with that thought, was standing beside my Mom. They were both trying to hide their smirks as they watched Talise cross her arms over her chest and glare at me. Yep, she was still a bitch, I thought for the second time today.

Sue told me that it wasn't uncommon for the young women of the tribe to hold expectations of who they would marry when the time came. Seth, being the son of Elders was considered a catch, as were Quil, and especially Jake, being next in line to become Chief. The others just exuded power and authority. It didn't matter that Talise and Seth had never dated or that, under different circumstances Seth wouldn't be ready to marry for several years. Talise had picked Seth and she did not like that her plans were not going to come to fruition.

"Bella, are you ok?" Mom asked, seeing me drift off into dream land again.

"Yeah, sorry, I'm just daydreaming." I admitted.

"This is for the Mom's," Leah announced as she flicked the lights off and powered up an overhead projector. Images of me, Charlie, and Rene and Harry, Sue and Seth filled the screen. Photos of us from the moment we were born as we grew to chubby infants and wobbly toddlers rolled across the screen. 'Let them be Little' played in the background as the images changed to first days of school, me holding a bouquet of 'flowers' that were really weeds, and Seth grinning as he held a fish up for the camera. I had to laugh when several of my photos included casts on an arm or a leg, a splint on a wrist or a bandage covering yet another accident. The music changed to 'Then They Do' as the images continued to Seth, and I sitting in front of Christmas Trees, and school pictures that showed both of us missing our front teeth. I looked over at my Mom and saw her and Sue holding hands; my mom even had one hand clasped with Mel. The photos began changing, showing Seth and I as we grew older. My graduation picture lit up the screen side by side with Seth's football photo. _Good grief, he looked good. _

I gasped as a picture of Seth and I from the night we met appeared. I had never seen it before. You could see the awe on our faces as we danced. I couldn't help smiling as pictures from the last few months flashed on the screen. Seth and I at the Homecoming dance, us at the beach, as well as several of us dancing at the bonfires. I could feel my face flush when a picture, obviously taken by Leah, appeared. Seth and I were sleeping; my head was on his chest, my hair fanned out all over the place as his arm held me close to him. Thank goodness the sheet covered us, I thought. The next photo was from the same morning, both of our sleepy eyes glaring at the photographer. Underneath the picture, Leah had added the caption. "Grumpy when you wake them up with water guns." The crowd laughed at that.

The next few photos of Seth and I, we were either outside cuddled together or he was carrying me on his back as we walked along the beach.

I smiled, seeing the picture of me and Seth lying on the floor playing with Kala, then laughed at the one where Kala was growling at Seth for kissing me. Everyone snickered at the photo of Seth wearing a pink frilly apron as he held a mop. I remember that day, it wasn't that long ago, Seth had given Kala sausage and the apron was his punishment. Harry had taken the picture when he came downstairs to _check _on us, but he and I both knew it was lunch time and he was hungry.

The next picture was from Halloween. The pack and imprints were in it too. Harry was in the background, his face red from laughing, and Dad was standing next to him trying, but failing, to hide his grin. Most of the guys were in some kind of gore costume, while Seth and I smiled at the camera, dressed as Dorothy and the Scarecrow from _The Wizard of Oz_. We were going to the library for the kids' Halloween Party before we went to Emily's. The pack gave him a ton of grief for dressing up like a 'pussy', as Quil had called it. What they didn't know about at the time was the costume I'd changed into later, just for Seth. I smirked, thinking back to that night. Leah caught my eyes and shook her head. _Damn pack mind. _Thanksgiving pictures showed all of us, the entire extended family, at the Council Building, for some of them it was their first Thanksgiving dinner. Everyone had quickly decided we should celebrate every year.

On the screen in big letters 'Seth and Bella' was written in pretty script with one of my most favorite pictures. Seth and I were at the beach, both of us were barefoot, wearing jeans with the cuffs rolled up so the incoming tide wouldn't get our pants wet. I had on a white long sleeved thermal t-shirt and Seth wore the same shirt in grey. Kala was sitting at our feet, staring up at us, as I looked up at Seth and he looked down at me. I had one hand held against his chest, above his heart, my other hand resting on his bicep, my ring visible. Seth held me at the waist. We were just looking at each other. Emily had snapped the picture without us even realizing it. When she gave me a copy I framed it immediately.

Leah turned the lights back on and I could see all our moms wiping tears from their eyes, even a few of the tribal women looked as if they too had been touched by the slideshow. "Thank You!" both Mom and Sue whispered, pulling Leah into a hug.

We spent the next hour laughing and talking with all the women, each of them telling funny stories from their own marriages or the unions of their parents. I was really enjoying myself. I was almost sad to see everyone leave. Usually, I felt uncomfortable when I knew I was being stared at, but overall today had been fun. I felt like maybe, just maybe, with time, I would be accepted by everyone, or at least almost everyone.

We busied ourselves cleaning up the discarded plates and cups from our brunch. When everything looked to be back in order we made our way out of the council building and began walking home. In two days, I would legally be Seth's wife; I couldn't wait.

Sue, Mom, and Mel walked into the house first, with Sherry, Pam, Theresa, and Laura following quickly behind. I swear I could hear them all laughing. When I turned to look at Leah, I caught Kim's giggles and knew they were up to something.

"You didn't really think we'd let you ignore all the traditions, did you?" Kim laughed, as she and Leah shoved me inside.

"Oh My God!" I yelled, seeing the huge inflatable penis hanging from the ceiling. "My mother is here," I hissed.

"Please. Who do you think bought it?" Leah cackled as I looked at my Mom with my mouth hanging open. "Sue is here," I stuttered, already feeling the embarrassment.

"Honey, you defiled my kitchen table in the middle of a council meeting," My sweet mother- in- law snickered. "I think I'll be ok with an inflatable… erhm… "

"Cock, Mom. It's a cock," Leah yelled, pushing me onto the couch where Kim quickly put my tiara back on my head and Emily snapped a picture. "And don't pretend to be shy, I was with you and the other moms at the Naughty Pleasure Palace," Leah smirked. "You all acted like hormonal teenagers."

_Oh, God, please help me_!

I could hear Kim cracking up as her mom, Sherry, blushed. My mother, however, just grinned alongside Theresa. Mel was laughing quietly; she was much shyer than my mother. Laura, Jared's mom, was just shaking her head back and forth.

Kim danced over to the radio, flipped it on, then proceeded to pull bags out of the hall closet as Emily walked in carrying a tray filled with colorful drinks and cookies. Leah went upstairs and came back down carrying more gift bags and wrapped boxes than I could count.

"How in the world did you pull this off? There was definitely not a penis hanging from the ceiling when we left," I said, looking up at the plastic peen.

"Paul," Leah laughed. "We had him and Jake come back after we left." As I looked around, I could see several cock themed decorations, everything from the straws in the drinks to the cookies on the tray. "Now, this is for all of us," Leah grinned as she hooked her laptop to the T.V. and another slide show began.

"LEAH!" I yelled as soon as I saw the pictures.

"What? There's no naked pictures," she laughed.

No, but close enough, I thought, looking at the screen that currently held a picture of Seth and I dancing, and unlike the one that played on the projector, this one clearly showed Seth's hands squeezing my ass and his tongue down my throat. The next still was of Seth and I in the water from the summer, his mouth was on my neck and my head was tossed back.

"How did you even get these?" I asked, watching as yet another photo appeared this one of Seth and me in our kitchen downstairs. He was between my legs, that were wrapped around his waist, as I lay on the kitchen table, his body hovering over me as he kissed me, while my hands were fisted in his hair. I remember that day; Leah and Brady had barged in and caught us just before Seth tore my clothes off, but I didn't know she had taken a picture. Hell, I didn't know half of these pictures existed.

"IPhone," My deranged sister grinned, handing me one of the gift bags.

"Bitch!" I mumbled, making her laugh harder. I took the tissue paper out of the gift bag, and pulled an extremely sheer, very sexy piece of black lingerie form the bag.

"Seth's going to flip," Kim said.

"Thank you," I stuttered, opening the card as my eyes bugged out of my head. "Uh, thank you, Mrs. Connors."

"Wow, Mom! I didn't expect that." Kim looked at her mom in shock.

"And why not?" Sherry Connors challenged with a small grin.

"Uh, you're my mom," Kim shrugged.

"I'm also a woman," Sherry told her.

"Here, here." My Mom clinked, her glass with Sherry. Oh Lord, please don't let my mom get drunk and start talking about the guys' asses.

Our moms were young and beautiful, and I guess we sometimes forgot that they weren't just moms.

I carefully unwrapped the paper from a rectangular box and what I found inside was absolutely gorgeous. It was a long, white, almost pearl colored, satin gown. There was a slit from the bottom that would reach my thigh, and each edge was trimmed in lace. The top was a V neck, trimmed in the same lace as the slit.

"This is beautiful." I picked the card up and looked up at my sister. "Thank you, it's stunning," I said, pulling her into a hug.

The next box I unwrapped had me wanting to hide. It was a Nurse's outfit, complete with stethoscope. Leah grabbed the card and grinned as she turned to Jared's mom, Laura. "Damn," she said.

"Hey, if you have to wait a couple weeks to go on your honeymoon, you may as well have fun in the meantime," Laura said, shrugging.

I was still a little embarrassed that the Moms were all here and clearly not shy about their gifts, but it also felt like acceptance. They were treating me like any other bride- to- be. It was a good feeling after so many weeks of hearing the whispers and constantly having to explain why we wanted to get married, now, instead of waiting. We understood why people would question us, but just because we understood didn't mean it didn't hurt our feelings.

I now had a complete collection of lingerie, some were beautiful and classy and other pieces were made to be torn from your body. The girls, (Leah, Kim and Emily) had given me a huge basket of 'fun' as Leah explained. They had really outdone themselves. The Moms had been great sports, and by the time I finished opening all my gifts, they were all drunk and talking loudly about being woman. I think Kim actually blushed.

"Let's go downstairs," Leah said when Sue started in on 'Just after we got married…'

**AN:** Songs mentioned in this chapter are: '_Let them be Little'_ by: Lonestar, and '_Then They Do_' by: Trace Atkins


	54. Chapter 45 Boys will be Boys

**AN: **I figured the guys would try to embarrass Seth.

**CH.45 Boys will be Boys**

**Old Quil aka Quilly's Pov**

Billy and I sat waiting in Paul's pick-up truck for the boys to get Seth. I couldn't help but shake my head at Seth's gloomy face as he was literally dragged out of the house by the pack. Harry and Charlie followed behind both of them laughing wildly at Seth's protest.

"He has it bad," Billy chuckled from beside me.

"He had better have it bad," I grumbled.

"You've gone soft in your old age," Billy teased.

"Humph!" I childishly guffawed. "She reminds me …. she's what could have been," I said quietly catching Billy's eyes. He nodded and that was all there was to that.

Paul climbed behind the wheel, started the truck and waited as Brady and Seth pulled up behind us in Seth's truck. We took off heading in the direction of Second Beach. "Fucker, acts like he's never going to see her again," Paul laughed.

"He's in love, just you wait," Billy teased our resident hard ass.

We arrived at Second Beach, looking like a convoy pulling in. Paul parked and got out, coming to the passenger side to help Jake get Billy out and situated. We made our way down the path to the beach area. The men of the tribe started trickling in to offer their help and probably their two cents on Seth's impending marriage. It had long been tradition for the men to gather and bring the celebration meal back to the tribe to be cooked by the tribal women. In the old days the men would have gone on a hunt, but this would work too.

The pack had set up several tables earlier, and had already brought over all the supplies we would need to start work on cleaning the fish. Billy, Charlie and Harry had, had a good time contributing their fishing skills for the meal to be served at the wedding reception.

Jared and Embry lugged over two coolers packed with salmon, rolling their eyes at the fake effort they had to put forth with so many eyes on them. We got to work right away, our people were fisherman, and cleaning fish came as naturally to most of us as breathing. I looked over at Dumb, Dumber, and Dumbest or Billy, Charlie and Harry and knew one of them was going to poke an eye out the way they were competing to see who could clean the most fish, the fastest.

"Don't come to me, when one of you bozos gets yourself admitted to the hospital and Firecracker gives you hell," I grumbled watching their antics. I swear sometimes they still acted like teenage boys. It was times like this I especially missed my son. He should be here with the rest of us. I quickly changed my line of thought least I get myself worked up.

"So you're really going to go through with it?" I heard Dan Cline ask Seth. Well, that took longer than I thought.

"Yeah, I'm really going to go through with it," Seth told him. I knew he had had about enough of the gossip. He could of course, hear everything that was whispered.

"Why?" Dan pushed.

"I love her. Why else do people get married," Seth deadpanned. I saw him whip his head around and knew someone had mumbled a different kind of answer. Sam and Brady walked up next to Seth, probably to grab him if they needed to, but Seth had shown time and time again he could maintain control.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite hear you Mr. White," Seth growled.

"Look kid, no one gets married at your age unless it's a shotgun wedding." Tom White stated. "I'm not saying it won't work out, just that it makes no sense for you to keep denying the pregnancy rumors."

Tom was out of line, but I knew and so did the rest of us that most of the tribe had the same thought.

"I get that it's unusual for someone my age to get married, and even rarer to get married for love and not because you have to, but I'm not a liar, and I'm not about to be a Dad. I love Bella, I want to marry her. I want her to have my name and I want to introduce her as my wife. I want to start our life together now, and not five years from now when people that are not involved in our life think it's socially acceptable. I don't need any other reason than that to get married. I'm not saying everyone should do what I'm doing, but it's right for me and Bella. And, when Bella and I get pregnant, I assure you it will be announced and celebrated, there is no reason to lie about something that will be welcomed by me and my wife," Seth told him, once again making his father and Elder's proud.

"I apologize," Mr. White sheepishly told Seth, Seth nodded and turned back to his work.

"So uh, you do know about PMS, right?" Jim Parsons laughed, breaking the tension and starting in with 'the what to expect when you get married' wise cracks. Everything from keeping a supply of chocolate handy, to putting the toilet seat down.

The group started breaking off as everyone left to go home. The fish were clean and had been packed on ice and taken back to the council building to be put in the refrigerators, tomorrow we would go and start the smoking process. Once the last of the gathered men had left, the pack got busy setting up the tents we would be using for the two nights.

I hadn't been camping in thirty some odd years. Billy, Harry and Charlie were watching the boys with the same nostalgic look as me.

Growing old, was hard.

In less than an hour, the pack had erected five tents, built a fire and opened up a cooler full of beer and my rez-shine. "JR!" I barked, knowing full well my grandson had gotten into my stash.

"Come on, Seth ruined my dreams of a bachelor party," My grandson complained. "We could be at a titty bar right now, if his stupid ass wasn't pussy whipped."

Charlie looked like he wanted to beat Quil over the head with my cane or the nearest tree branch. Harry was shaking his head as he and Billy snickered like little boys. I don't think they would have been opposed to the 'titty bar'.

"Goddamn it, Granddad! Quit hitting me with that," Quil yelled rubbing his shin, as I tucked my cane under my chair.

Paul rolled his eyes, handing Seth a beer and flopping down next to him in the sand as he whispered something to him that made the guys laugh and get rowdy.

"Fuck no!" Seth hissed, standing up and looking fearful.

"Oh, come on Baby Clearwater," Paul taunted.

"No way in hell am I playing 'I never' in front of my Dad, and my father-in-law." Seth waved his hands in front of Harry and Charlie. "Are you trying to get me shot?"

"Uh, what's "I never'?" Charlie asked.

"How the hell should I know," I grumbled. I didn't know what half the shit these kids did or said was.

"It's a drinking game, like quarters only with questions," Jake informed us, but I had a feeling we were missing something judging by the way Seth was protesting.

"What's so bad about that?" Billy asked.

"See, even Dad thinks we should play," Jake grinned. "Someone says 'Never have I…' and whoever **has** done it, takes a drink," Jake told us.

"What's so tough about that?" Harry laughed. "Now quarters, that takes skill," he mumbled looking at the pack and shaking his head.

Uh huh, I had a feeling this was going to be bad for young Seth.

"I'll go first," Quil offered. Yep, this is going to be bad. My grandson never volunteers for anything but trouble. "Never have I skipped school, well un pack related," Quil chuckled. Paul, Jared and Seth each took a drink.

"Never have I stolen someone's lunch," Sam said already chuckling as Jake and Quil both took a drink.

"Whose lunch did you steal?" Billy asked glaring at his son.

"Seth's," both, Jake and Quil answered grinning.

"Never have I blushed when a girl said hi to me," Jared offered, laughing as Embry blushed and took a drink.

"Asshole!" Embry growled.

"This doesn't seem like much of a game," Billy whispered. Of course he was probably thinking of some of the games he, Charlie and Harry, and my Quil used to play. He missed the smirk Paul tried to hide.

"Never have I shaved my balls," Brady said.

"Shave like bald or trim?" Jared asked without any embarrassment.

"Cue balls," Brady clarified.

My dumbass grandson took a drink, making the pack snort, but when they saw Harry, Billy and Charlie all take a drink as well, they roared with laughter.

"Dad?" Jake and Seth asked at the same time.

"We lost a bet," Billy grumbled.

"Oh hell," Paul coughed, he was laughing so hard.

"Never have I got wasted and got dumb tattoos on my ass," Jake smirked looking at the grown men next to me as Harry, Billy and Charlie once again took drinks. I just shook my head thinking about getting the call to pick up there dumb asses from Port Angeles.

The pack was having a good laugh at the old fool's stupidity.

I saw Jake nod at Paul and I had a feeling the game was about to turn against Seth.

"Never have I been chased out of a house by an angry father," Jake said, smirking as Paul took a drink.

"Dana Lindy, totally worth it," Paul grinned.

Yep, I had a feeling this is what the guys were waiting for. They'd played it safe for the first round but I had a feeling poor Seth was about to run from Charlie, and judging by Seth's face, he knew it too.

"Never have I been caught having sex at school," Quil waggled his brow at Seth. Poor ole Charlie was going to need my rez shine.

"I don't see you drinking, Clearwater," Embry smirked.

"What? I didn't get caught," Seth shrugged.

"Son, I was called into Mr. Miller's office. Drink up," Harry laughed. Charlie already looked green around the gills.

"Never have I had council meetings devoted to my sex life," Sam chuckled, watching Seth drink.

It was always good to see Sam cut lose. He had, had to become so serious much too soon.

"Never have I had sex in public," Embry grinned watching as Seth, Jared, Sam and of course Paul all took drinks.

"Bella's going to kill all of you, if you get me shot," Seth warned. I could see Charlie chugging his beer and snorted when Billy handed him a bottle of rez shine with a stupid grin on his face. Harry was silently cracking up.

"Totally sucks to be virgins," Jake complained making the other boys laugh.

"Never have I used edible body paint," Jake said as Seth and Brady both took drinks.

"Not as funny now is it?" Charlie grumbled to Harry.

"Never have I had sex so loud the neighbors came out to see what was going on," Quil smirked. Seth took a drink, glancing over at Charlie,

"Never have I broken a hammock, ripped the spindles off the deck and got chocolate body prints on a pic-nick table." Paul added for effect.

"Uh I'm sure you could find another way to torture me…," Seth begged looking over at Charlie who looked to be enjoying the rez shine along with Harry.

"What's wrong Baby Clearwater?" Paul taunted.

"Fucking pricks," Seth scowled.

"Ah come on, you're already married it's not like the Chief doesn't know you have sex," Jared grinned.

"No, no, Seth's right," Sam announced much to Seth's relief. "We'll just tell all the Seth stories we know, instead."

"Shit!" Seth mumbled making the guys laugh.

"Who's there?" I asked hearing twigs snap from behind me.

"My Dad," Jared said. "And Kim's Dad."

"The women are drunk over at Clearwater's," Ray Connors told us shaking his head as he and Jim Mahan walked out from the beach path. "And there's an inflatable penis hanging from the ceiling."

"Renee," Charlie grumbled as Seth and Brady said Leah's name.

"Uh, yeah, I never… is definitely over," Jared murmured, looking at Kim's father.

"Hell no, you ass. You get me nearly shot by my father in law to what pussy out when Kim's Dad gets here," Seth growled.

"I don't even have my gun," Charlie drunkenly whispered to Billy and me.

"What we miss?" Jim quirked his brow.

"Uh, n-nothing," Jared told him, making everyone laugh.

"We're just playing a round of I never… and Jared doesn't want you to hear about he and Kim," my helpful grandson supplied.

"Here," Charlie slurred handing Ray a beer.

"I think we can move on," Sam announced.

"Yeah, let's talk about Seth's biting fetish," Jake grinned.

"Bella's going to kill you when I have a gunshot wound," Seth glared at Jake.

"Bro, you ruined our chance for lap dances, you have to suffer for that," Paul shoved Seth in the shoulder laughing.

"I'll start. We can each tell everyone something about Seth that they might not know," Embry leered at poor Seth.

"Give me a beer," Seth growled to Jake.

"Did you know, Seth has three tattoos, and is getting another one tomorrow?" Embry smirked.

"Three? I thought you only had two," Harry said. "I see you half naked all the damn time, where's this tattoo?"

The pack were cracking up and I wondered what the hell kind of tattoo would elicit a reaction like this. "What do you have?" Harry asked.

"Uh, well…" Seth stuttered.

"He has 'Bella's Cherry' tattooed next to his dick," Quil shouted.

"Fucker, I swear to the Spirits if you don't shut the fuck up, I'm going to beat your ass," Seth threatened.

Billy cracked up and Poor Charlie just looked at his son in law with his mouth hanging open. Ray and Jim weren't sure what to do. They were still getting used to the pack and everything that came with it.

"And Bella didn't get mad?" Ray asked looking uncomfortable.

"Uh, no," Seth told him looking anywhere but at Charlie. "Bella's the one that drew it, and then I just uh, had it tattooed."

"Son, what possessed you to have your… you know, your stuff tattooed?" Harry asked as if he were in pain.

"You fuckers," Seth yelled at the pack.

"It's not on my dick," Seth told Harry, glaring at the pack.

"But he said…"

"Dad, I didn't have my dick tattooed. Damn! It's … fuck it," Seth said dropping his pants, and holding his discarded shirt over his junk and showing us his tattoo. Right there on the patch of sensitive skin next to his stuff was a red cherry with 'Bella's Cherry' written in cursive.

"Th-that's Bella's handwriting," Charlie bellowed, making the guys howl with laughter.

**Charlie's Pov**

Old men are not meant to sleep on the ground, I thought, as I stood and stretched. I slipped out of the tent, and walked over to the burned out fire, threw a couple pieces of dry wood into the pit before I poked and prodded just enough to light it up. Camping or no camping, a man needs his coffee. I had a slight headache, but thanked God or the Spirits that I wasn't hung over. Growing old really did have its disadvantages. I could remember Harry, Quil, Billy and I camping out, drinking and waking up to do it all over again. Those days were long over, the ache in my muscles made sure I knew it too.

I sat down in one of the canvas chairs and looked out at the water, waiting for the sun to come up. In just over 24 hours I would watch my daughter, get married. It was too soon, she was too young, and I wasn't ready. I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard movement from behind me. I turned to look and saw Seth coming out of the tree line. No matter how many times I saw him, or any one of the boys, it was shocking. They were massive.

Seth made his way to the fire and poured himself a cup of coffee and found his own canvas chair. "Bella?" I asked looking at our near matching pajamas. The only difference was I wore a t-shirt, while Seth was shirtless.

"Yeah," he laughed looking from his blue plaid pajama pants to my red ones.

"You drink coffee?" I eyed him.

"I get up early," he shrugged.

"What is a typical day like?" I asked. I really didn't know a whole lot about their day to day life, you know the mundane things. I knew the big things, like secrets and markings and weddings.

"It changes from week to week. I'm usually on morning patrol. I get up around 3:00, eat breakfast and run patrol until 7:30, and then I go to school until 1:00. After school I go to work, usually until 6:00 then come home," he told me.

"And do it all over again the next day," I said thinking it wasn't all that un-similar to what everyone did, just without patrol and high school.

"Weekends are different; we usually don't work unless the project is big or we're running behind schedule."

We both watched as the sun attempted to peek out from behind the clouds. "Is this the part where you tell me if I hurt her, you'll shoot me," Seth asked turning to face me.

"I figure that goes without saying," I cocked my brow at him. "Besides, I figure the pack would get to you before I could," I laughed.

It was quiet both of us looking out to the water, "I know you're already married, and tomorrow will make it legal, but…" I paused. I wasn't good with stuff like this.

"You want to know, if I can take care of her?" Seth asked seeming to know what was on my mind.

"I know the situation is what it is, but uh… she's my baby," I answered uncomfortable with the emotions and even more uncomfortable talking about them. The damn Swan blush and awkwardness settled upon me like a thick winter coat. The few times I'd allowed myself to think of Bella getting married, I didn't know it would be like this. I wasn't prepared for the supernatural aspect to make things like age and time irrelevant.

"Bella and I won't ever be rich, but we are financially safe. We have a savings account that we each deposit 50% of our paycheck into. We divide the rest of our pay into separate accounts. We keep everything separate from the other. We don't go out to dinner with money that should go toward a bill and we don't deposit money into our fun stash that should go into the savings account," Seth told me.

"You have joint accounts?" I asked, noticing that he'd said 'ours' with the mention of money.

"Yes, since after I marked her but only because I couldn't get her to agree to it before then," he laughed.

Harry made his way out of the tent, stretching and grimacing much like I had as he hobbled over to the fire and the makeshift coffee pot. He poured a cup and found a chair. He looked over at Seth and I and understanding crossed his features. "Father in law, son in law talk?" he quipped.

"You can uh, you can stay," I told him. I wondered if it were possible to be any more awkward than I already was. You'd think I was the one facing my father in law instead of the other way around.

"I know finances are personal, but Bella is stubborn, how did you convince her to get joint accounts?" I asked truly curious. I felt a little guilty for asking about such personal information, but if I was handing my daughter over to a sixteen year old kid, I needed to know that they at least had a plan. It didn't matter that she was technically his wife already. For me, tomorrow made everything real, final, legal.

"I'd been trying to talk her into it from the beginning. I really can't explain why; I just needed for her to a part of everything but she kept saying it was my money and refused. After I marked her, it made her my wife, well according to all of us. It didn't make any sense for us not to have joint accounts, ya know. Bella finally agreed when we decided to make it equal which was just as important to her as it was to me that she be on the account, so that's what we did." Seth told me.

"So you compromised?" Harry chuckled.

"Yeah, she won that round, but I won the next one," Seth smirked.

"And what was that?" Harry asked. This was interesting stuff.

"After she quit Newton's she was looking for a new job, but there's not much around here plus she was starting her online classes. I told her not to worry about it." Seth shook his head. I already knew that didn't go over well, Bella was fiercely independent, even more so after that bastard Cullen put her through… through what he did.

I couldn't help but laugh, "I already know that didn't go over well," I remarked, glad this conversation was much lighter and easier than I thought it would be.

"No it didn't," Seth grinned.

"She kept looking and getting more frustrated. I didn't say anything at first; I knew it was important to her. I was having a hard time being away from her after the marking so, I came home and told her I wanted to get my GED and that I could go to work full time, and she could find a part time job, and still take her online classes."

"You what?" Harry yelled. "Your mother is going to kill you… she's going to kill me," he grumbled running his hand over his face.

"Relax! Bella, explained, how that wasn't really what I wanted to do."

"You mean she told you no." Harry laughed.

"She told me hell no, then made me sleep on the couch." Seth told us laughing.

"Seth, it doesn't count if she sleeps on the couch with you," Sam commented as he made his way toward us. I guess this was going to be a pack discussion.

"I told her I would drop the GED discussion, if she would stop looking for a full time job. If she worked full time she would have had to drop one or more classes and I didn't want her to do that. Besides, she shouldn't be stocking sleeping bags when she wants to have a bakery. We have money in the bank so it's not like we were going to be unable to pay our bills. So I won that round." Seth told us smirking.

"Is it easier at school now?" Harry asked.

"No, it's slow torture. I feel like I'm going to climb out of my skin most days, but Bella brings me lunch a couple times a week, so I get to see her or she calls me in between classes." Seth explained.

"Her job at the library is working out pretty good. She loves it and, it's close enough to home that I don't worry, well not as much, plus it doesn't take away from the time she needs to do her classes," Seth told us. "It works out well, with both of us holding part-time jobs."

I was happy to hear Bella getting her degree was important to Seth. I had worried she would stop going to school.

"Son, why are you still worrying?" Harry asked him.

"I always worry, its instinctual, but since …" Seth closed his eyes, took a deep breath, it was clear he still had a hard time with what happened. "Since that day, it's hard. Fuck, I've never been so scared in my life."

Sam griped his shoulder in comfort, saying something too low for Harry or I to hear. Seth nodded before exhaling and shaking his head.

"Is that why Leah stays with her when you're gone?" Harry asked. I didn't think any of us knew he was still having a hard time with it.

"Mostly, I just need to know she's protected when I can't be there. Leah loves her. They really are sisters. Hell, I think Leah would pick Bella over Brady." He laughed but it was strained.

"No question, I know Leah would pick Be-be," Brady laughed, making his way to us. "She'd never have to choose though, Bella's my sister too."

"She's my baby girl; I needed to know she's going to be ok." I told him. "This isn't anything I expected when I thought of Bella getting married. You're both so young and I worry about what happens when you decide to move out."

"Seth and Bella, pay rent, buy their own groceries and contribute to the utilities. We tried to tell them they didn't have to be but they insisted." Harry told me. "I don't' think they're will be issues if they moved out, aside from Sue's wrath." Harry chuckled.

"We're not sharing a room, I mean we actually have an apartment so it didn't seem fair to mooch off you." Seth shrugged his shoulders.

This kid/man was a hell of a lot more responsible than I was at his age. Then again, he carried a hell of a lot more responsibility than most grown men ever would.

"I know it seems strange with you two already living together and everything, I just needed to know." I told him awkwardly.

"I'm surprised you didn't ask sooner," he laughed. "You can ask anything. She's your daughter. What else do you want to know?" Seth leveled me with a look. He knew I was swimming with questions.

"How does it work? I get the imprint is for life and the protection, hell, I've seen that. I just don't understand how it actually works, when you imprint."

"I think it's different for everyone. If you ask Jared he will tell you he was in love with Kim the second he imprinted, with Sam and Emily they each fought it because of Leah. With Leah and Brady, Leah was scared of getting hurt so she was cautious. For me, when I imprinted on Bella I loved her immediately, the need to protect her was there and even the feeling of 'mine' from the wolf, but I didn't know her. I wasn't in love with her. And loving someone and being in love is not the same thing. I felt the difference. I think the age issue was in our favor, though I'd like to think we would have gotten to know each other without it. Bella's funny, she has a great sense of humor and some of the things she does or says you don't expect from her, which makes it funnier. I think that's one of the first things I liked about her.

She is kind, not just sweet. She does things for people because she wants to. She does them without telling anyone. Hell, even I don't know half of what she does. She is so tiny and dainty and then she'll tell a leech ready to make her his lunch that he's dumb. Scared the shit out of me, I wanted to take her to you and tell you to ground her, but she's fierce when she needs to be.

She's amazing. I pretty much knew I'd fallen for her imprint or not, but when I heard what she told Leah, I knew without a doubt not only did I love her, but I was in love with her. Quil is a dumbass, but he's right; I did win the imprint lottery and I know it." Seth said and I could see the emotion in his eyes.

"You really aren't 16, are you?" I said shaking my head.

It wasn't long before everyone else made their way out of the tents, stretching, and grumbling about being hungry. We packed up and headed to the Council Hall to begin what would be the celebration dinner for Bella and Seth. As strange and impossible as the thought was, I knew that the sixteen year old kid in front of me was the only man I'd willingly give my daughter to.


	55. Chapter 46

**AN: **I know this is supposed to be the "Wedding" Chapter, but when I started editing, it went another way. So, here is a Pre wedding chapter. Don't worry, the chapter you're all waiting for is finished, just needs to have my two wonderfully, talented Betas Tayjay and Jusobele, make it pretty.

There will be multiple Pov in this chapter. Some will be short and other's longer. I'll be jumping back & forth from each person. I hope it makes as much sense in text as it does it my head. Lol

Once again, thank you to the talented **Tayjay** and **Jusobele**

***Also please note that updates to all stories will be very slow for a while. I have an injury to my hand and wrist.***

* * *

**CH.46 Something Blue**

**Bella's Pov**

I woke up before anyone else. I pulled myself out of bed and tip toed through the living room. I smiled as I saw my friends; my family sprawled out on the floor. Mom and Sue were asleep on the fold out sofa. Leah, Kim and Emily were on the floor. Leah was hogging the pillows and Kim had her head on Emily's feet.

I made my way to the bathroom, turned on the water and slipped out of my pajamas. I climbed under the spray of the shower. I couldn't help but think back over the last year. Meeting Edward had changed my life, and almost ended it more than once. When he left, I thought I'd die from the hurt and betrayal. I don't know that I would have made it without my dad. He refused to let me wither away.

When I met Seth, my life changed again, for all the right reasons. He gave me everything a person could ever hope for. Love, friendship, and family. Everything between us was right from the first moment we looked into each other's eyes. I felt like I had known him my entire life. We fit together, body and soul. I would go through all the pain of the Cullen's leaving over and over again, if it meant I would find Seth.

I rinsed the soap from my hair and body, turned off the water and reached for a towel. I dried myself, wrapped the towel around my hair and pulled my robe from the hook on the back of the bathroom door. I put it on and tied it around my waist, then turned to look in the mirror.

"I'm getting married!" I whispered to my reflection. I smiled happily at the thought of becoming Seth's wife in the eyes of everyone.

"Yes, you are. Now, let's get going." Leah's voice came from the doorway, causing me to jump and her to laugh.

"Bitch," I teased.

**Renee's Pov**

I pulled myself from the hide-a-bed and found my way to the kitchen where Sue held a cup of coffee in her outstretched hand. "Thank you," I sighed taking a sip. I turned to see Leah pulling Bella by the hand towards us. Leah was laughing and Bella had a beautiful smile on her face.

Before anyone could say anything there was a knock on the apartment door. Emily answered it revealing Mel, Pam, Sherry and Laura. "We thought this morning called for Mimosas and pastries," Pam said holding up a bottle of champagne and a jug of orange juice. Laura had a basket in her hands filled with pastries, and Sherry and Mel each carried champagne flutes.

"Come in," Sue invited as she ushered the women through the doorway. "Where's Theresa?"

"She'll be here in just a moment. She's taking the boy's clothes over to the Council Hall," Mel explained.

I sat watching the buzz around me. The girls were bouncing and laughing, as us 'older' girls talked and sipped our Mimosas. I couldn't believe my baby was getting married. I knew that the women in our small gathered group and the men with Seth already considered Seth and Bella married, but as I looked at my baby, it was a strange feeling to know that after today the world would see her a 'married woman'.

Sue reached over and squeezed my hand with a small smile. I knew she must be having similar thoughts. I returned her smile, and jumped into the fray around me.

**Seth's Pov**

I woke up to the snores of my father- in- law and my dad. The flimsy tent did nothing to disguise their rumbles. The term 'puppy pile' came to mind as I lifted myself from the beach and looked around at my brothers. The pack was passed out on the sand, arms and legs everywhere. I pulled myself from my makeshift bed and made my way to the fire pit. I threw a few pieces of driftwood on top of the burned logs and started a fire. I filled the tin pot with water and coffee and set it on the steel grates.

The sun was just peeking through the clouds, which meant I still had around 12 hours before Bella would, _finally_, officially be my wife. I couldn't wait until she had my name. After today, everyone would know she was my wife. Looking into Bella's eyes that night so long ago, changed my life. I wouldn't have it any other way. I wanted 6 P.M. to hurry up and get here.

I heard groaning and popping coming from behind me. I didn't need to look to know my dad and Charlie had woken up. The scent of bad coffee had stirred them awake. I poured dad, Charlie and myself a cup of coffee. "Thanks," Charlie grunted as he took the offering from me. "You're up early," he noted, before taking a sip of the jet fuel we were substituting for coffee.

"Couldn't sleep." I shrugged.

"Cold feet, huh, son?" Dad chuckled.

"Never!" I grinned.

"So what's there to do before this dog and pony show?" Sam asked walking out from the tree line.

"We're just here to make sure Seth doesn't sneak off to his bride," Billy laughed as Jake pushed him through the sand toward us. Old Quil followed behind.

**Harry's Pov**

My son… was getting married.

I had thought nothing could make his 'marriage' more real than watching the Marking Ceremony with all its history and meaning. Yet as the morning passed, I found that the anticipation of watching Seth and Bella recite vows in front of everyone made it all the more final.

The wolf had taken my young son and turned him into a man overnight. Today, he was taking a wife and beginning a part of his life that left no doubt that the young boy he had been, was gone. In his place was a man I admired and respected. _I needed an Irish coffee._

"Ok, we're headed to Port Angeles. We'll be back around 4, and then we'll head over to Sam's," Brady informed us as he and Seth took off toward the beach path.

"Where are they going?" Charlie asked.

"Tattoo." Paul answered then grinned when Charlie, blushed, remembering last night's tattoo confession.

**Renee's Pov**

We spent the morning sipping Mimosas and nibbling on the pastries the pack moms had brought over this morning. The girls, Kim, Leah, and Emily fussed over Bella, making sure she ate, and rested. Bella would grumble but the smile on her face let me know she was happier than I'd ever seen her before.

Kim was doing her hair and Leah her makeup. I'd asked why she didn't schedule an appointment at a salon. Bella told me Kim and Leah were better than any salon they could have booked, plus it just felt right having family help her get ready. I couldn't argue with that, and as I watched the girls 'work' I had to agree with Bella. Leah and Kim knew what they were doing.

"Ta-Da!" Leah sang as she turned Bella around so everyone could see her. My baby girl was stunning. She wore her ivory lace wedding gown, and simple ivory satin shoes. Her makeup was natural and subtle with brown eyeliner and black mascara; her lips were glossed in light pink to match her natural lip color. Her hair was curled and pinned to the crown of her head, with a few stray wisps framing her face.

I could feel the tears in my eyes. My little girl simply glowed.

**Sue's Pov**

Bella was beautiful beyond words. Her wedding dress was perfect. Her hair was curled and pinned and her makeup was flawless, but it was the smile on her face that left me and everyone else breathless. "This is your something borrowed and old," I told Bella as I carefully, unwrapped, the wedding veil from the cloths that protected it. "My mother wore this when she married my father, and I wore it when I married Harry. Now it's your turn," I told Bella. "Now, don't you start," I smiled when I saw her face. I knew without asking what she was thinking. "Leah is the one who suggested you wear it, and I couldn't agree more," I reassured her. "Welcome to the family."

Bella's eyes were glassy with emotion as she looked from me to Leah. "Thank you," she whispered.

Renee and I clipped the veil in place, careful not to mess up her hair. "Beautiful," Renee sniffled. "Your dad and I have your something blue, but I'll wait for him," Renee told her.

Leah moved to stand in front of Bella, "Your something new is from Seth," she said, handing Bella a blue velvet box.

Bella's intake of breath had all of us moving to get a closer look. My son had amazing taste, I thought, looking at the sapphire, pearl and diamond earrings. "I'm also supposed to tell you and I quote… "This is one of those times, you don't get to complain about presents"," Leah mimicked Seth's voice.

Bella gave an emotional chuckle as she put the earrings on. "They're beautiful," she admired Seth's gift in the mirror.

I knew Charlie would be arriving any minute. Kim and Emily each gave Bella a hug and a smile as they slipped from the bride suite, Leah whispered in her ear and squeezed her hand before also ducking out. My daughter for all her grit and tenacity was a big softie. "We'll give you a few minutes," I told Renee. I kissed Bella's cheek and left to find Seth. I wanted to see my son one last time before he was a married man.

I'd never seen the pack look so handsome. The young women would be helpless against them tonight. I made my way through the suit clad bodies of our protectors to find my son. He bounced in place, shifted from foot to foot and looked ready to take flight. "He's a little anxious," Harry whispered in my ear as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

As I made my way to Seth, with Harry at my side, I saw Old Quil slip out of the room. I knew exactly where that old man was headed. I was grateful for the laugh he had unknowingly afforded me as I stopped to stand in front of my son.

All traces of the young boy Seth had been were gone. In the shadow of his former self stood a man. He stood tall and proud, and the smile on his face left no doubt he was ready to begin this stage of his life. I shook my head, and attempted to keep my emotions in check as I made my way to him. "You look so handsome," I whispered.

**Old' Quil's Pov**

I knocked on the door to Bella's wedding suite. "Get out. It's my turn to see Firecracker!" I yelled, walking in.

Renee kissed Bella on the cheek, grinning as she walked toward me. "I'll wait for Charlie outside," she chuckled.

Bella looked beautiful. She looked like an angel in her ivory lace dress. Her curls were piled on her head, Sue's wedding veil making her look even more the blushing bride. Looking at Bella took me back to the day I took my Mary as my wife.

"Firecracker, you look beautiful."

"Thank you Quilly."

I stepped forward until I was standing in front of her. "I think my daughter would have been a lot like you. Tiny, beautiful, with a pure heart and full of piss and vinegar," I told her, laughing and smiling at the thought.

"Mary wore these the day we were married. We always knew our daughter would wear them on her wedding day and her daughter would one day wear them on hers. I believe my Mary, and the daughter we never knew sent you to me. I want you to have them," I told her as I gave her the velvet box that held my wife's wedding pearls.

"You made me cry." Bella sniffled.

"Let me help you put them on." I tried not to tear up when I saw Bella's eyes water.

"Thank you. I will wear them with pride knowing the woman who wore them before me was an incredible soul," Bella told me as she fingered the pearls that now rested on her neck.

"You've made me proud. Now go get married before Seth thinks I've run off with you." I laughed kissing her forehead.

I was just about to open the door when I heard her. "Quilly, I love you, you know."

"I know, and I love you too, firecracker." I walked through the door, as Charlie walked in.

"Bells…" I heard him say before I was out of earshot.


	56. Chapter 47 The Wedding March

**AN: **A special thank you to **Kimberly Angel **aka** Westcoast_Angel** or as a few of us refer to her **WCA** (badass) she made an incredible banner to go with this chapter. You can find it at Tricky Raven. Thank you!

I have posted the wedding photos to the photobucket account. (can be found on my profile)

* * *

**Betas: Tayjay & Jusobele**

* * *

**Ch. 47 Wedding March**

_**Previously:**_** (**Quil Sr.'s Pov**)**_I was just about to open the door when I heard her. "Quilly, I love you, you know." She told me smiling._

"_I know, and I love you too, Firecracker." I said and walked through the door, as Charlie walked in._

"_Bells…" I heard him say before I was out of earshot._

**Charlie's Pov**

I wasn't an emotional man, never had been but looking at my only child, my baby girl, standing before me in her wedding gown nearly brought me to my knees.

I took a deep breath, opening and closing my mouth before I was finally able to speak. "Bells… Bella, you… you're beautiful," I stuttered feeling the infamous Swan blush, set my face on fire.

"Thank you, Dad," she whispered, looking at me with glassy eyes.

I needed to lighten the moment. "You know, there's still time. I could shoot our way out of here. It could be like one of those old Westerns you used to watch with me."

"Dad," she narrowed her eyes at me, but she couldn't hide the grin tugging her lips up.

"I know, I know," I laughed holding my hands in the air.

I knew she was ready to be Seth's wife. I could see no doubt as I looked at her with her eyes twinkling. I was teasing… mostly. I hadn't known it would be this hard. I thought knowing she and Seth were married 'tribally' would make today less emotional. I was wrong. "It's time," I heard Sam say from outside the door.

"Kiddo…" I trailed off when words failed me.

"I love him, so much," Bella told me as she looped her hand under my elbow.

"I know." And I did know.

**Old Quil's Pov**

I took my seat next to Harry. Looking around, I could see nearly the entire tribe had shown up. Seth was the son of Elders. His marriage was a big deal in the Tribe, and not everyone was thrilled he was marrying a 'white woman'. Everyone was equally shocked at Harry and Sue supporting his getting married so young.

_If only they knew, _I thought.

"Did you see her?" Harry asked.

"I did, she's stunning." I smiled thinking Bella in her ivory gown.

"She always is," he said of the girl who had become his daughter long before today would make it legal.

The guests began whispering when the sound of tribal drums filled the air. Jake stood at the door with Sue on his arm. "She's going to cry the entire time," Harry whispered under his breath as Jake escorted a teary eyed Sue down the aisle. Once Sue was seated, Jake walked to the side door and stood as Quil walked an equally teary eyed Renee down the aisle and to her seat. With Renee seated, he took his place next to Jake as Embry slowly escorted a still shocked and glassy eyed Mel to her seat beside Renee.

Mel, the woman looked ready to burst into tears. She'd been an outsider on the reservation. The women didn't trust her knowing she wouldn't have come to La Push if her child wasn't Quileute. She never gave the identity of Embry's father away, even though it would have made things easier for her. When Embry phased… well the secret was out. When Bella told her Embry would be escorting her because she was a part of our 'wolf' family, not to mention Charlie's date, the poor woman looked like she'd won the lottery. Embry settled her in her seat next to Renee and like Quil and Jake, he took his position with his pack brothers by the side door.

Paul was next to walk down the aisle with Theresa, Pam, Sherry and Laura. He too, moved to stand with Embry, Jake and Quil. Once everyone involved with the pack were seated, Seth stepped out from the side door. Quil and Embry took his left flank with Paul and Jake on his right. They walked down the aisle in a V formation with Seth at the front. Seth took his place next to Rev. Webber, and the boys took their seats in the front row.

Seth's face shone with happiness as he held his eyes on the very spot Bella would emerge from. Brady escorted Leah down the aisle. She looked like she was about to bounce out of her skin. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and took his place as Best Man, beside Seth. Sam was next to walk toward the wedding party with Emily on his arm, Kim and Jared after them. When all the attendants had taken their place, the tribal drums playing in the background picked up the beat and flowed into a tribal wedding march.

"Did you have something to do with this?" Harry asked in a whisper as we stood with the rest of the guest.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I told him, anxious to see the reactions of everyone for what I knew was coming.

I looked up in time to see Seth get his first glimpse of Bella in her wedding gown. He looked at his bride walking towards him, with tears streaking his cheeks and a look of complete awe on his face.

Brady put his hand on Seth's shoulder keeping him in place as Bella and Charlie slowly descended the aisle. Charlie looked just like a man handing his daughter to another. It did not matter that technically Bella had been Seth's wife for months; for Charlie, today was the day he was giving his only daughter to another man for safekeeping.

When Charlie and Bella's march down the aisle brought them to where I sat, she stopped and pulled a rose from her bouquet. She handed it to me, fingered her pearls and then continued to Seth's side. _That little piss ant made me cry._

I turned to watch as she made the final steps towards Seth. Brady had to restrain him from running to her. I could hear a few chuckles throughout the room as Seth kept trying to take steps towards Bella, only to have Brady pull him back. His eyes were shining with tears. You could see the happiness roll off him in waves.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" Rev. Webber asked.

"Her mother and I do." Charlie spoke, his voice thick with emotion as he pulled Bella's veil up and kissed her cheek. Once the veil was removed, we could see Bella's own tears slide down her face. Brady released Seth's shoulder and he nearly ran the three steps to Bella's side. Charlie shook his hand but Seth's focus was solely on Bella. Charlie stepped back and took his seat next to Renee, discreetly wiping his eyes.

Seth stared down at Bella, leaned toward her and kissed her lips so softly, I wondered if she felt it. "You're beautiful," he told her with his hands on both sides of her face as he wiped her tears.

"Son, it's not time for that yet," Mr. Webber told him smiling as the pack laughed.

"We are gathered here today on this most joyous occasion to witness the joining of this man, Seth Clearwater and this woman, Isabella Swan in matrimony. Seth and Isabella have chosen to say their vows with words from their hearts." Rev. Webber addressed the room.

"From the moment I saw you, I knew you were the only one for me. Every day that you allowed me to get to know you, I loved you more than the day before. People search their entire lives to find the person that makes them whole; I thank the Spirits for allowing me to meet you now, letting me have more days, months and years to love you. You are my best friend, my equal, my love. You are my soul. Bella, you complete me." Seth spoke his words of love. I could feel the truth in his voice. He slid the ring onto Bella's finger as tears fell down his cheeks.

"I knew you were the only one for me from the second I saw you. Every day I am reminded of why I love you not for the grand gestures but for all the ways you show me your love. You love me without reason. You are my best friend, my protector, my everything. You are my soul. Seth, you complete me," Bella recited, as she slipped the ring onto Seth's finger. Her eyes were brimming with tears as she looked at Seth, who still had tears sliding down his own face.

"Quil Sr. if you would now take your place." Rev. Webber announced to the confusion of everyone except Bella and I. Seth looked at me with suspicion as I walked toward him and Bella.

Rev. Webber handed me the two blue blankets, as I made my way to his side. I heard gasps throughout the room when everyone realized what we were doing. Seth looked at Bella with more love and appreciation than I had ever seen before.

"Paul, if you'll help me," I said, looking over at the boys who all looked dumb struck. Paul stood up, not having known his full role until this moment, I almost chuckled at the look on his face. I handed him one of the blankets and motioned for him to wrap it around Seth as I did the same to Bella with the blanket I held.

"If you will lead us through the doors," I said looking at the rest of the pack. The pack stood making their way to the door that led outside. Rev. Webber followed behind us with my leather ceremonial bag.

The fire was lit and waiting for us. I stopped in front of the orange flames with Bella and Seth on either side of me, as we waited for everyone to follow us outside. Once everyone had gathered around the fire, I began.

"I light this sage, to signify the Spirits Blessing and offer this prayer."

"_Above you are the stars, below you are the stones.  
As time does pass, remember:  
Like a star should your love be constant.  
Like a stone should your love be firm.  
Be close, yet not too close.  
Possess one another, yet be understanding.  
Have patience with the other; for storms will come, but they will go quickly.  
Be free in giving of affection and warmth.  
Make love often, and be sensuous to one another.  
Have no fear, and let not the ways of words of the unenlightened give you  
unease.  
_

_For the Great Spirit is with you, now and always."_

I pulled the blue blanket from Bella, as Paul pulled Seth's from him. I took the white blanket from my ceremonial bag and let the smoke from the sage saturate it. I motioned for Harry and Sue to join me and the three of us wrapped both Bella and Seth in the single white blanket. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." Rev. Webber announced.

"Nayeli" Bella whispered to Seth as he leaned in to her, his hands holding the sides of her face.

"I love you," he answered smiling before he kissed her.

They only broke apart when wolf whistles went out courtesy of the pack. "I introduce Mr. and Mrs. Seth Harrison Clearwater," I announced, not bothering to hide my smile. I pulled the blanket from Seth and Bella with help from Harry and Sue, who were both crying. I folded it to keep it safe until after the reception.

**Sue's Pov**

I couldn't have stopped my tears if I tried. Bella had not given just Seth a gift, but all of us. The blanket ceremony was one of tradition; a Native tradition, not even the members of the tribe performed it often. It was one of the many traditions in danger of being forgotten. When Old Quil walked up and took the two blue blankets from Rev. Webber, I could hear everyone gasp, as most of the guests were from the Tribe. Any naysayers that had been left and there had been a few, were silenced by Bella's gesture not just to my son, but to all of us. It was truly beautiful to watch.

Harry and I were lost in thought as we drove to the council hall for the reception. "Taha Aki truly blessed our family," my emotional husband said.

"Yes, he did," I agreed.

We were met in the parking lot of the Council Hall by the pack, their parents, Renee, Charlie, and Billy. "Did you know?" Billy asked.

"Not a clue," Harry told him.

"What just happened, the entire Tribe is talking about it?" Charlie asked.

"The blanket ceremony is an old tradition, nearly extinct in its performance. The blue blanket represents the past. The couple shed their past hurts, and are then enveloped in the white pure blanket of their future together. After the wedding, the white blanket will be displayed in their home," Harry explained.

"And none of you knew they were having the blanket ceremony?" Renee asked.

"Not a single one of us," Billy said shaking his head.

"That was, that was special," Sam said as we entered the hall.

The decorations were beautiful, twinkle lights strung all around. Each table had tea lights and a small floral arrangement with pictures of Seth and Bella poking out from floral wire. The guests were seated and the waiters we hired were passing out drinks and _hors d'oeuvres_ as we waited for Seth, Bella and Leah to arrive.

Harry and I, Rene and Charlie with the pack and their families were all seated at the same table Seth and Bella would sit at once they arrived. Leah was the only one from the wedding party still with the new husband and wife. I didn't think anyone was going to be able to pull her away from Bella until absolutely necessary.

I looked around at the decorations and could hardly believe my baby was married. I was broken out of my thoughts as Leah walked into the room. She went to the DJ and whispered something to him, then made her way to the table.

"It is my pleasure to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Seth Clearwater," he announced as Bella and Seth walked through the door. They were holding hands, their eyes holding so much love and happiness you could feel it.

"The new husband and wife will now have their first dance." The D.J. said before moving to set the right music to play.

"Did they pick something sappy?" Jake asked laughing.

Embry grinned, "Probably, they are sappy."

When the music began to play, I couldn't help but smile. I recognized the song they had chosen and it was perfect.

_**~When you say nothing at all**_~

By: Alison Krauss and Keith Whitley

_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart__  
__Without saying a word you can light up the dark__  
__Try as I may I could never explain__  
__What I hear when you don't say a thing__The smile on your face lets me know that you need me__  
__There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me__  
__The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall__  
__You say it best when you say nothing at all__All day long I can hear people talking out loud__  
__But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd__  
__Old Mr. Webster could never define,__  
__What's being said between your heart and mine.__The smile on your face lets me know that you need me__  
__There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me__  
__The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall__  
__You say it best when you say nothing at all__The smile on your face lets me know that you need me__  
__There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me__  
__The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall__  
__You say it best when you say nothing at all_

Watching Seth and Bella dance felt like an intrusion into a private moment. My son held his wife close against him, whispering in her ear. Bella's eyes were closed, and a soft smile was on her lips.

"What's he saying?" Renee asked.

"He's uh…whispering the words of the song," Sam blushed.

Just before the last note of the music played, Seth leaned down cupping Bella's face with both hands. He kissed both her eyes, the tip of her nose, the corners of her mouth before placing the sweetest chaste kiss on her lips. It was beautiful, and had me tearing up all over again.

"That was beautiful." Emily whispered, all of us women at the table dabbing our eyes. I glanced at the DJ who looked a little dazzled watching Bella and Seth, as they stood in the center of the room completely oblivious to anyone else. Seth walked to the DJ with Bella tucked into his side and took the microphone. "We want to thank everyone for being here to share our special day with us. We are honored to have you here as we celebrate our marriage," Seth said, handing the microphone back to the DJ.

"We're going to have the bride and groom get in line first, then start with table number one and so on. Enjoy the celebratory meal. The waiters will be around to refresh your drinks and offer anything else you may need," the DJ announced.

We made the food just as Bella and Seth originally wanted, but hired waiters, so that none of us would miss anything, making sure the guests were ok. I was never more thankful for that suggestion than right now as Bella and Seth made it to the table.

They hugged each of us and sat down, as it was our table's turn to get in line for dinner. Once we were all seated and eating, we started chatting amongst our group as the other tables did the same. All of a sudden the entire room, save for the dinner music went quiet. "I don't believe it," Billy said looking at the doorway as Mr. Rainwater made his way inside.

Mr. Rainwater or Old Man Rain as the kids called him had turned into a hateful recluse since the death of his wife. He barely left his home and he was as friendly as a bear being poked during hibernation. Most of the kids on the reservation were terrified of him, he'd yell at anyone for looking at his house.

Bella got up and walked right up to him, giving him a hug and I'll be damned if the old man didn't crack a smile. "Is this really happening?" Harry turned to look at me as if to ask if I were seeing the same thing he was.

"Seth, how does Bella know him, and how the hell did she get him here and to smile?" Old Quil asked.

"I have no idea," he said grinning.

"He's calling her his Ho-quaht." Sam informed us shaking his head.

Bella went with him to the buffet and actually scowled at him when he passed up the vegetables and went straight to the fried foods. We were all staring.

"Better find a chair he's coming over here," Sam said in a daze.

Harry got up and came back with an extra chair, as Bella and Mr. Rainwater made their way to the table.

"Close your mouths you'll catch flies," he snapped.

Mr. Rain narrowed his eyes and looked Seth over, "So you married Ho-quaht?"

"Yes Sir, I did." Seth beamed.

"Might be the smartest thing you'll ever do," Mr. Rainwater told him sitting down.

"I agree," Seth said kissing Bella's cheek.

Bella went around the table making introductions, though most of us knew who he was, and those that had never seen him like Kim and Brady had heard of him.

We finished eating; the waiters refilled drinks and took away dishes from the tables. Again, I thought about how glad I was I could enjoy the celebration and not worry about being hostess.

"I'm going to dance with my wife," Seth said pulling Bella up and walking to the dance floor. As soon as Bella and Seth started dancing, several couples took that as a sign to dance themselves.

I could see Old Quil nearly buzzing with curiosity. "How do you know Bella?"

Mr. Rain quirked his brow and grinned, "For starters she's the only white woman living on the reservation." He paused as if deciding to continue or not. "We were at the clinic at the same time, she caught the tail end of one of my good for nothing son's rants," he admitted.

Mr. Rainwater had one child, a son. He had moved away from the reservation as soon as he graduated high school and never looked back. He only came back when he absolutely had to. He was a cold hearted man.

"She yelled at him, didn't she?" Old Quil asked already grinning.

"Sure did, all five foot nothing of her gave a tongue lashing worthy of an award." Mr. Rainwater said, shaking his head making Old Quil laugh. "Then the little nuisance insisted on driving me home after my son stalked out of the clinic. She bullied her way inside my house and made me lunch. She's like a gnat buzzing around you can't get rid of her. She just keeps coming back," he told us but his eyes clearly said he adored her.

"She never said a word," Leah said looking to the dance floor where Seth and Bella were swaying to the music.

"Ah, your sister has many secrets," he told Leah smiling. "Now, I answered your question, you answer mine." He looked at Old Quil who nodded. "How long has young Seth been a protector?" he asked making all of us stare at him.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about," Old Quil said.

"I've lived on this earth and this reservation for 83 years, long enough to know things and I know this table is full of protectors and I know that my little ho-quhat is marked, but more than that she's special." He clearly knew more than we thought.

"What makes you think that?" Billy asked, amused.

"You're not the only one who knows their legends, "Mr. Rainwater told him.

"Almost two years," Billy told him.

"She's a healer isn't she?" he asked.

"Yes." Old Quil answered.

"How did you know that?" Harry asked.

"My wife was a healer, a different kind, but a healer none the less. It's in the eyes. If you know what you're looking at it's easy to see," he told us.

"Well damn, how many people know about us that we aren't aware of?" Sam asked.

"Relax son, I'm old. The young folk don't even believe the legends. Your secret is safe," Mr. Rainwater told him.

Bella and Seth made their way back over to us, Seth pulling her into his lap. He lasted longer than I thought having her in her own chair. The thought made me laugh.

"You being nice?" Bella asked Mr. Rainwater grinning.

"Of course, I'm always nice," he told her, making her roll her eyes.

Never did I imagine having Mr. Rainwater at the wedding, let alone sitting with us and being pleasant. Only Bella, I thought.

"It's time for the Father/Daughter dance." The DJ announced.

"Come on kiddo make me look good," Charlie said as Bella pecked Seth's lips and took Charlie's hand.

"Quil, quit looking at my wife's ass," Seth said, looking over at Quil who did in fact have his eyes on a retreating Bella.

"Cut me some slack, she's hot," Quil told him.

"Ouch… damn it I'm really going to burn that thing if you don't stop hitting me with it." Quil told Old Quil threatening to burn his cane…again.

"Wasn't me." Old Quil grinned.

"Just great, another grumpy old man wrapped around her finger," Quil whined looking at Mr. Rainwater who was tucking his own cane back under the table.

"You're not going to ask me how I know your wife?" Mr. Rainwater asked Seth.

"If she didn't tell me, then she had her reasons and I respect that," Seth answered.

"You're a smart man Seth Clearwater and just so you know I asked her not to tell anyone how we met. It wasn't under the best of circumstances," he told Seth.

"My wife cares about you, so if there's anything I can do to help with whatever circumstances they were, let me know." Seth replied.

"I see Taha Aki made a good match," he said looking Seth over.

"He knows," Harry told Seth seeing his shocked face.

"What are we talking about?" Bella asked taking her seat on Seth's lap.

"I was just about to ask your husband exactly how many times his wolf marked you." Mr. Rainwater laughed when her mouth fell open.

"Nine visible marks," Seth told him leaning into Bella and inhaling.

"Oh lord, don't get him riled up. He can't seem to talk about the marks without humping her leg," Leah rolled her eyes.

"Dear Spirits, son, are you chewing on her neck?" He asked making the entire pack crack up.

"Pretty much," Leah said laughing.

"Listen you may want to turn your heads. The guys thought they'd be funny and try to embarrass Seth and Bella with a special song, but Bella and Seth found out and they're going to put on a little show," Leah whispered. Kim and Emily were grinning.

"Why would we want to turn out heads if they're dancing?" Charlie asked.

I could see Mel pull her lip into her mouth to keep from laughing at how clueless Charlie could be at times.

"Charlie, I'm willing to bet they won't be doing the two-step," Renee told him laughing.

"Uh no, I've seen what they're going to do and let's just say half the Tribe will be getting it on when they go home." Leah cracked up when Charlie's face turned an alarming shade of red.

I looked out to the dance floor and could see Seth and Bella dancing sweetly to a slow song. He was whispering in her ear and they both were trying to hide smirks. I could see her hands on his chest, and wasn't quite sure what she was doing, but I knew she was doing something.

"Attention, Attention." Quil said standing at the DJ booth, microphone in hand, shit eating grin on his face. Jake, Embry, Jared and Paul flanked both his sides while Sam stood behind them with a sly smile. I had a feeling Sam knew about Seth and Bella's plans. "This is all you bro," Quil cracked up as he handed the microphone back to the D.J.

I heard the thundering beats of what I knew to be a rap song, but I had no idea which one. Seth and Bella were going to win the Oscar for best fake surprise faces. I nearly laughed seeing them both give Quil a glare as they slowly… too slowly turned to walk back to the table. Quil and the boys were grinning and giving each other high fives.

"_Yeah, Uh huh. So seductive. I'll take you to the candy shop. I'll let you lick the lollipop. Go 'head girl, don't you stop…._

When they got closer to the table I realized what Bella had been doing. Seth's shirt was unbuttoned. "You might want to look the other way," Leah warned us.

I started paying attention to the words of the song and even I had to laugh. "Is that saying what I think it's saying?" I asked trying to decipher the words over the loud beats.

"Yep!" Kim cackled. _I should have known she'd know this song_. Seth and Bella made it to the table. Seth slipped his shirt off turned around so the boys could get a good look and dipped Bella almost to the ground before pulling her back up. She licked his chest, he put one leg between hers and… Dear Spirits….

"_I'll take you to the candy shop. Boy, one taste of what I got. I'll have you spending all you got. Keep going till you hit the spot."_

By the time the song was over, half the wedding guests were on their feet dancing and laughing. Charlie was beat red, and Renee was cackling. I looked at my son and his wife as they began once again softly swaying together.

"When did he get another tattoo?" I asked finally noticing his new art work on his right shoulder blade.

"Today," Leah told me pulling Brady up to dance.

"It's a swan," Charlie said looking over at our kids.

* * *

**AN:** The rest of the reception and the wedding night will be covered in the next chapter.

When you say nothing at all by: **Alison Krauss and Keith Whitley**

Candy Shop: by **Fifty (50) Cent**

Native American Poem by:** Unknown Author**

Blanket ceremony found on** 'Wedding Customs of the Native Americans'**


	57. Chapter 57

There is a rumor going around that FF will be pulling stories with more than a K rating. Let's hope it's just a rumor. If this should happen all of my stories are on …. trickyraven. Ning. Com

I will continue to update on FF until the rumors either die down, or the stories are pulled.

Thanks,

Iamtwilightobsessed-MP


	58. Chapter 48 Mr and Mrs Clearwater

**Betas: Tayjay & Jusobele**

* * *

**Previously: **_By the time the song was over, half the wedding guest__s__ were on their feet dancing and laughing. Charlie was be__e__t red__,__ and Renee was cackling. I looked at my son and his wife as they began softly swaying together._

"_When did he get another tattoo?" I asked__,__ finally noticing his new art work on his right shoulder blade._

"_Today," Leah told me__,__ pulling Brady up to dance._

"_It's a swan," Charlie said__,__ looking over at our kids._

* * *

_**CH. 48 Mr. and Mrs. Clearwater**_

**Sue's Pov**

It seemed as though the men sitting around the table, were in on some secret 'man-thing'. I looked at Harry and quirked my brow. "Bella may no longer be a Swan, as she has taken our name, but Swan will forever be a part of her new name. Look closely at the tattoo," he told me, smiling toward our son and new daughter. I looked at my son's back, and there it was, a swan resting on clear-water_. _

The young couple made their way back to the table, Seth nodding at Charlie as he pulled his shirt and suit jacket back on. I did not miss the subtle exchange between my son and Brady, leaving me to wonder what else was going on. Seth sat down, pulling Bella into his lap, and looked up at all of us innocently. "What?" he asked.

"Dude!" Jake shook his head. "How the hell did you know about the song?"

"You think loudly while on patrol," Seth smirked.

"Damn… bro, that was fucking hot." Paul raised his fist in the air and bumped it with Seth's own fisted hand. Harry, Billy, Old Quil, and even Mr. Rainwater were snickering. _Men! No matter how old they get, they're all just little boys at heart._

"Mmm, I know," Seth mumbled as he buried his face in Bella's neck and inhaled before leaving a chaste kiss on her skin. He stood up with his hand stretched out toward me, "I think I owe you a dance."

Seth and I made our way to the dance floor. "You're all grown up," I sighed.

"Yeah, I am," he smiled down at me. "Still your baby, though."

I looked up at my little boy, so many emotions running through me, "Dad said you're not moving…"

"No, we're not moving, not until after I graduate," he reassured me as he spun me around.

I had been so worried he and Bella would move out. I accepted he was grown; the call from the Ancestors had shortened my time with my 'baby'. I even understood he was now a married man, but I needed a little more time with him before he left home. I could feel myself relax, as I smiled at my son. "Good."

When the music stopped and our dance was over, Seth led me back to the table, giving Brady a quick nod of his head. Brady stood as Seth took Bella's hand and pulled her from her seat. Seth and Bella swayed back and forth to the music while Brady carried a chair to the middle of the dance floor. I saw Leah laugh and then whisper to Renee, who then leaned in close and whispered to Mel.

I was about to ask what was going on when the music stopped and the DJ began speaking. "Ladies and Gentleman, if you would take your seats, it's time for the traditional garter toss." Oh lord, I had a feeling Charlie Swan was going to blush and judging by the snickers from Leah, Renee, and Mel, I was right.

Seth pulled Bella against him and kissed her to the point of catcalls. It was only when the pack started chanting "SETH-SETH-SETH!" that he broke their kiss and gently pushed Bella into the chair with a huge smirk on his face. Seth took several steps back, looked toward the DJ signaling him to start the music. It was clear whatever he had planned, Bella did not know about since she looked at him with her brow raised in question. As soon as the music started, I shook my head. The men at the table nearly doubled over laughing, even a red faced Charlie chuckled.

"He didn't?" Sam laughed, looking out at the dance floor where Seth was looking over and grinning at us

_She's my cherry pie…_

_Cool drink of water…_

_Such a sweet surprise…_

**Leah's Pov**

Seth grinned at us then turned his attention to Bella. Hell, even from where I sat, I could see his eyes darken as he started dancing in front of Bella. "He isn't?" Paul smirked, watching as Seth slowly pulled his suit jacket off.

"When the hell did he learn to dance?" Jared asked.

"Dude, if you can fuck, you can dance. We share the same damn pack mind, you know the little shit can fuck," Paul answered.

_She's my cherry pie_

_Cool drink of water, such a sweet surprise_

_Tastes so good, make a grown man cry_

_Sweet Cherry Pie, yeah_

Poor Charlie was about to stroke out. He all but covered his eyes and ears with his hands, which only made Renee cackle and Mel work extra hard to hide her own laughter.

Seth tossed his suit jacket to the floor and started unbuttoning his shirt. Bella watched him with her lip between her teeth.

Damn, who knew he could dance like that? Little brother was putting on a show, that was for damn sure. Seth slipped his shirt off, and I had to laugh as I looked around the room. Half the women were slack jawed. I hadn't noticed earlier when he'd been shirtless but yep, Bella was definitely envied. Seth danced his way to Bella until he stood just in front of her.

"Dear Spirits!" Mrs. Mahan mumbled.

"MOM!" Jared groaned.

"I'm sorry, but son… the boy, err, man… whatever… he can dance," she told him without taking her eyes from Seth, who was giving Bella one hell of a mini strip-tease. Pam, Theresa, and Sherry nodded their heads in agreement much to the guys' dismay.

Seth dropped to his knees, gripped Bella's hips in his hands and pulled her to the very edge of the chair. "Tease," she whispered.

Seth smirked. "Lean back," he ordered. Bella leaned back in the chair; Seth leaned over her reclined body and kissed her. Then he trailed his mouth down her neck, and skimmed his nose over her cloth covered body from neck to foot, his hands making the same path down her sides, until he was once again sitting on his knees. He pulled her leg up, and kissed her ankle, then her calf, lifting her leg to rest over his shoulder. He slid his hands back to her hips and disappeared under her dress.

When he finally emerged from under her dress, he had Bella's garter between his teeth. He lifted one hand from her hip and took the garter from his teeth, holding it as he pulled her from the chair. He slid his hands down her body, cupped her ass, and kissed her hard enough for the entire room to feel it.

"Baby, I'm going to tease you over, and over… and over again," he promised before stepping back and holding the garter in the air to a round of whoops and shouts.

I glanced around the room, seeing the glassy eyes of the females and the grins of the men. I caught sight of Talise in the corner where she sat with her parents, trying to burn Bella with her glare. She looked like she wanted to be anywhere but here. That bitch had never stood a chance with my brother. The sooner she accepted it, the better. Or, Bella was going to beat her ass like she did the skank at Applebee's.(tm)

"Let's get the single men to the dance floor," the DJ said, turning up the volume on the music. Billy, Charlie, and Old Quil were pulled out on the floor by the pack.

"If Charlie makes it through this reception without dying from embarrassment, it will be a miracle," Renee laughed. She looked on as her ex-husband flamed red while he attempted to hide behind Billy's wheelchair.

Seth hoisted the garter in the air and tossed it behind his back.

"Well, it's about time," Kim said, bumping Emily's shoulder when Sam caught the garter.

The music quickly switched to 'All the Single Ladies' as the women of the tribe gathered around waiting for Bella to toss the bouquet. "One, two, three…" the DJ counted off. Bella shot the bouquet in the air and…

Renee grinned, watching a shocked Mel hold the bouquet in her hands. "Don't let her get away." She told Charlie.

**Harry's Pov**

Bella hugged Charlie, then told Sue and I, goodnight. I hadn't understood why she was saying goodbye when there were still a few people gathered, but a quick look around and I could see only a few stragglers remained. "Mr. and Mrs. Clearwater would like to thank you for being here to celebrate with them, and wish each of you the same happiness they have found with each other," the DJ spoke through the microphone.

It took me a minute to realize Sue and I were not the 'Mr. and Mrs. Clearwater' he was referring to. That was going to take some time getting used to.

Old Quil's eyes were shining with mischief. "Paul, are you ready?"

"Brady's getting everything together now," Paul answered. "I'm going to grab Seth and help empty out the drunks," He said before he walked towards Seth, who was talking to a few of the Tribe Members.

I looked at Old Quil, "What's going on?"

"Your daughter-in-law has one more surprise for your son," he told me. The look of pride on his face told me Sue and I were probably going to cry again.

"It's time," Brady announced walking over to Old Quil and I, with Leah tucked into his side.

I held Sue close to me as we followed the pack and the few lingering guests through the double doors of the council hall and into the back of the building. Our family tipi had been set up; a sage fire burned and scented the air. Bella stood wearing an iridescent pearl white gown. I knew she was honoring as many of our traditions as she possibly could. Long ago, our people dressed in white and were escorted to their tipi by the family and tribe. Bella was giving us yet another small piece of the past.

"Oh my," Sue stuttered.

Brady pulled Seth through the doors and as soon as Seth saw Bella, he stopped in his tracks. My son stood 6'6 or 7, whatever he was up to now, broad shouldered and bare-chested, looking at his wife as if the sun rose and set within her. Suddenly, he wasn't 'Seth' anymore. He was a grown man, with a wife and an entire life ahead of him that didn't include me, his mom, or sister. Not even his tribe. There would forever be a part of him that was just for his wife, for Bella.

For one moment, I was able to understand how Seth and Bella saw one another. She stood, almost ethereal in her beauty. Glowing as if she had been lit from within while she stared back at my son. It was as if I could see what the spirits had seen. Bella's heart was capable of so much love, it was staggering. Her spirit was quiet and fierce, honest and pure. She would protect those she loved. She was one of our chosen, a mate to our most sacred of tribesman, our protectors. My son's other half.

Seth… my only son, his spirit strong and powerful. His love knew no limits, held no restrictions. He was both light and dark and filled with a purity that left me speechless. He had answered the ancestors' call with an open mind and heart. Bella's other half.

Old Quil's voice sang out in prayer, his words thick with love and emotion.

_"God in heaven above__,__ please protect the ones we love. We honor all you created as we pledge our hearts and lives together. We honor Mother Earth and ask for our marriage to be abundant and grow stronger through the seasons. We honor fire and ask that our union be warm and glowing with love in our hearts. We honor wind and ask that we sail through life safe and calm as in our father's arms. We honor water to clean and soothe our relationship - that it may never thirst for love. With all the forces of the universe you created, we pray for harmony as we grow forever young together. Amen." _

I was broken from my thoughts by a gentle tug on my arm. "It's time to go," Sue whispered with tears in her eyes. I nodded and held her close as we walked back inside, gathered our belongings, and headed home. Somehow, everyone found their way to our house. I didn't think I had been the only one to get a glimpse into why Bella and Seth were chosen for one another.

**Bella's Pov**

Seth took one step, then another until he stood in front of me. "You're beautiful," he whispered. Reaching his hand to mine, he pulled me into his chest. I could feel my nipples harden instantly as they came in contact with his heated skin.

Seth leaned down and kissed just under my jaw, trailing his lips to my ear. "You're my wife," he breathed against my skin. We swayed back and forth. Seth's hands made the satin of my gown feel as though it had caught fire.

"I'm your wife," I mumbled against his lips before seeking his with my own. Our mouths instantly opened, our tongues intertwined as we tasted each other's breath. As our kiss deepened, I slid my hands over his bare chest, feeling his muscles twitch under my fingertips.

Our kiss only ended when we were both gasping for air. "Do you remember when all we could do was kiss?" he asked, barely above a whisper as his lips hovered over mine. "And touch?" Seth moved his hands from my hip to my neck. He drug his finger over my skin, making me shiver. He slipped one strap of my gown down and kissed my bare shoulder and then nibbled and kissed his way to my other strap, easily sliding it down until the very tops of my breasts were exposed.

Seth lifted my arms above my head, his hands sliding back to my hips. He grasped the satin of my gown in his hands and started pulling it up, and over my head, leaving me bare before him.

I moved my hands to his waist, leaned in and kissed the center of his chest as I worked his belt, then his button, and finally his zipper. I tugged at the waistband and watched his dress pants pool around his ankles. No matter how many times I saw Seth nude, he always took my breath away.

Seth was looking at me as if he were seeing me for the first time, "Isabella…" Oh God, he had never called me by my full name before and the way it sounded coming from his lips, made my knees buckle.

Seth lifted me into his arms and quickly moved the flap of the tipi aside and carried me inside our little haven. I hadn't realized we were still standing outside until the warmth of the fire engulfed me, and I felt the soft fur of our bedding against my skin. Seth hovered over me, one hand held my hip; the other held my hands above our bodies as he kissed me over and over again.

Seth nuzzled my neck. I tilted my head to the side, giving him more access. He blew his heated breath over my kiss dampened skin, making me whimper. I could feel him harden against me as he took his time kissing, licking, and nibbling, slowly moving down my body. I could feel his mouth on my breasts, then his tongue on my nipples. "Seth…"

He said nothing as he trailed his mouth down my stomach, leaving barely there kisses on my skin. I felt electricity flow through my entire body the second Seth sealed his mouth around the mark on my thigh. "Oh…" I moaned as he sucked and bit over his mark. Seth's hot hands slid down my thighs to my knees, gently opening me for him. I could hear the growl in his chest as he inhaled my scent.

I was on fire with the first flick of his tongue. Seth moaned as he tasted me, his hands sliding back in place around my hips as he lifted me and pulled me into his face. "Oh God," I writhed as he made love to me with his mouth. I could feel him sink his tongue as deep inside me as he could, only to pull back and lightly flick my clit a second later. Over and over, he alternated between licking me and literally eating me. Faster than I could comprehend, his hand released my hip and pinched my engorged clit sending me over the edge with a scream. Seth kissed his way to my mouth as my body shuddered and pulsated with the after effects of my orgasm.

I could feel him hard and heavy at my entrance, and before my body could come down from its high, Seth entered me in one slow thrust. Feeling him stretch and fill me, immediately had me clenching around him in another release. I moaned as Seth's teeth pierced my skin. Every mark he had ever left on my body, he re-marked before morning came.

**Seth's Pov**

I opened my eyes, rolled over and stared at Bella as she slept beside me. My dreams had been filled with images of us making love. I could almost feel her wet heat surround me the way it had when I entered her for the first time after making her my wife. My legal wife.

The fire had died sometime in the middle of the night, but the heat in the tipi and the hours we had spent wrapped in one another, left Bella's skin damp and glistening. I could smell her lingering arousal; the scent of our sex was so thick it blanketed me. Last night… our wedding night had been slow and gentle, but right now, my wolf lurked at the surface.

I wasn't sure why I felt so anxious. I only knew I needed to feel her, taste her, and consume her. Fuck! I needed to possess her. I pulled myself from our 'bed' and kneeled by Bella's feet. She was lying on her stomach, her ass round and pert; my hands itched to wrap around her tiny waist; her back was perfectly flawless. She called to me, every inch of her screamed my name.

I leaned down, inhaled, and let my wolf take over. I licked Bella from ass to neck and back again. I slid my hands under her hips and lifted her just enough to settle her pussy over my mouth. My wolf purred as our combined scents flavored my tongue.

"Ss-Seth?" Bella moaned, waking up with my tongue in her cunt. "SETH!" I didn't answer; I just sucked her clit into my mouth and thrust my fingers inside her, smiling against her wet flesh as her hips bucked. I released her clit, not wanting her to come yet, and licked her ass. I'd never done that before, even though the urge had been there. I licked, and teased before moving back to her dripping cavity. I buried my nose at the top of her ass crack, loving the way she lost complete control and pushed herself against me. "D-d…Don't stop," Bella panted.

_Oh, Baby, I'm not going anywhere_, I thought.

I couldn't get enough. I slid my tongue inside her pussy and ate her. Fucking A, my wife was delicious. I worked my tongue in and out, adding my fingers. She was so wet. I could feel her juices on my chin. I slid my tongue to her ass, twirling around the only part of her I've never had, then reached one hand under her body and pinched her nipples, sending Bella into a screaming release.

I could hear myself growling as I lifted my face and licked around my lips, getting every last remnant of Bella into my mouth. "Don't move!" I growled. I pushed on her back, keeping her upper body flat. I slid my hands to her hips, holding her still, and lifted her ass in the air. I drove my dick inside her, my balls slapped against her ass as I buried my cock in her over and over again

"Oh, God! Oh, God! Oh, God!" Bella chanted as I slammed into her hard, lifting her ass higher in the air with the snap of my hips. With each pull I could see my dick glossy from her body. In and out, I pushed and pulled, my growls grew louder with each thrust.

"Seth…" Bella screamed as I reached up, grabbed her hair and pulled her flush to my chest. I slammed into her, and held her hard against me. My teeth were lodged in the side of her neck. I came, stream after stream of my hot cum filled her. Bella's body gripped me like a vice as she came around my cock.

"Fuck!" I growled, taking my teeth from her flesh. "My wolf..." I panted, trying to get my bearings. I pulled myself from Bella and rested on my heels. I turned her around, so we were facing each other. I checked her to see if I'd been too rough, and groaned when I saw, my cum on the inside of her thighs. Damn, as shifters we were able to instantly regain a hard on, and looking at my cum, on my wife had my cock standing up hard, heavy, and ready to go.

I shook my head, "The only thing sexier than you wearing, my cum, is knowing you will wear my name forever." I looked up at her, then back down to where we were barely separated. Bella reached her hand down and swept her thumb across the head of my dick, then wrapped her hand around me. "Seth, I love you and your wolf," she whispered, using her other hand to pull my face up so I was looking at her.

"Tell me what my wolf wants," she urged, shifting herself up and sinking down on me. Bella always knew.

"Fuck, Bella… "I moaned as she moved her legs to wrap around me, cradling our joined bodies together. I let my hands find their way to her ass and cupped both cheeks in my hands, moving her up and down+++. It didn't matter how many times we made love, how hard we fucked, Bella always felt so goddamn tight around me.

"Tell me…" Bella panted, "Why is my wolf agitated?"

"Fuck, I don't know." I answered against her neck as I kissed her, inhaling her scent to calm me.

Bella moved her head and looked at me. "Take it," she urged, tilting her head back and exposing her throat. My wolf roared. He wanted her flesh covered in our marks. I pulled her body tight against mine and licked from her collarbone to her jugular and sank my teeth into her flesh.

Oh hell yes, this was what we needed. I sucked, and kissed, and sucked some more on her sweet skin only removing my teeth when Bella's walls clamped around me and I felt her cum once again coat my dick.

"**MINE!"** I snarled, cumming so hard I could feel it slide from within Bella's body onto both our thighs.

"**Y****OURS!"** Bella swore.

I leaned in to kiss her and felt the breeze whip the tipi flap open. As soon as the scent hit me, I roared. "Cullen."

**AN: ****The poem used is a Cherokee Prayer I found online. The Author was not listed.**


	59. Chapter 59

**Author's Note**

I know you're all disappointed this is not a new chapter, and I apologize for that. I have received several PM's asking about updates and worried I had stopped posting on FF, I wanted to address these issues.

First, my updates will be slow for the next few weeks. I am in the process of moving out of state. Please be patient while I get moved and settled.

For those of you worried I stopped updating on FF….I will continue to post on FF, and have no plans to remove my stories (voluntarily) so until FF deletes me or the stores are finished, I will update on FF, as well as my site Tricky Raven.

There is a chapter in the works for each of my stories, so as soon as I'm settled in my new house, I should begin posting regularly once again.

Thank you to all the readers and those who review. You keep me motivated and your reviews often brighten my day. Thanks!

Hugs,

Iamtwilightobsessed-MP


	60. Chapter 49 Tribulation

**Betas: Tayjay & Jusobele**

* * *

**Previously:**

"_**MINE!"**__ I snarled__,__ cumming so hard I could feel it slide from within Bella's body onto both our thighs. _

"_**YOURS!"**__ Bella swore._

_I leaned in to kiss her, the breeze whipping the tipi flap open. As soon as the scent hit me, I roared. _

"_Cullen."_

* * *

**CH. 49 Tribulation**

**Sam's Pov**

"FUCK!" I hissed jumping from the bed. My quick movements woke Emily. She rose from the bed, "Sam?"

"Leech. Do not leave the house." I ordered.

I quickly kissed her before flying down the stairs and out of the door. I phased before I hit the trees.

The pack mind was chaos.

_Report_, I commanded. I could see what was happening.

Paul and Jared were running toward the treaty line, their noses to the ground as Embry, Jake, and Quil tore through the forest toward them. _It's gone! I__t__ made it over the line before we could catch it,_ Paul snarled.

_J__ake, Quil, Embry, take the trail from the treaty line and find out where it was on our land._ _Paul, Jared, you two__,__ patrol the boarder_, I ordered.

It was only seconds before the enraged howls of Embry, Jake, and Quil sounded. I knew the location they were at. It was not even300 feet from the council building; and Seth and Bella.

_The scent stops here. _Embry roared, pacing back and forth._ What the fuck did it do? Watch them?_ Embry snarled. His wolf was incensed.

Leah's voice crashed into the pack mind, _What the fuck is going on?_ It only took a second for the combined thoughts of the pack to work through our shared minds. Shit, I thought, feeling the pure rage course through Leah as she took off toward Paul, Jared, and me. We were still at the treaty line, and I could see in her head what she was going to do.

_Brady!_ I yelled the unspoken command.

_Yeah, right!_ He snorted.

_Leah, do not cross into their territory. We must have a plan__,__ first._ I tried to calm her. At that exact moment, we heard Seth's roar. _Fuck,_ I thought.

_H__ear that?_ Jake asked the rhetorical question. _That's the sound of the treaty being absolved__,_he stated matter-of-factly.

Seth had not entered the pack mind, which meant he was human. The thought that the roar came from his human body had the hair on the back of my neck standing up.

_Paul, you and Jared stay on the border and patrol the line. Quil, you and Jake patrol the East side of the __R__ez. Embry and I will take the West side as soon as we get Seth calmed down_. I issued the orders. _Embry, Brady, Leah, I need you to help me get Seth calm_, I told them.

I made it to the spot in the forest where the leech had apparently watched Seth and Bella. I skidded to a stop next to Embry's pacing wolf. Leah phased human, and dear Spirits did she look lethal. She stood snarling and pacing. Brady phased, leaving Embry and I in wolf form as he untied her forgotten dress from around her ankle. "Baby girl… I know you don't want Seth to see you," he told her softly. He ran his hands over her shoulders trying to soothe her. Leah slipped her dress on, as Embry and I averted our eyes.

"They can't have her," Leah told Brady. "She's our family. She's my sister."

Leah didn't need to be phased for Embry and I to see the fear in her mind, it was in her voice. _Fuck__,__ Sam!_ Embry hissed. It was then that I was able to see the depth of Embry's thoughts. Charlie and his mom had been dating for a few months and Bella had gone from 'pack sister' to _sister_ in his own mind.

_Let's phase_, _and meet Seth. _I told him.

I knew we needed to get to Seth before he could cross the treaty line. Not that I blamed him, but we needed to know exactly what the threat was, before we charged over the invisible line and into a War.

Embry and I phased, pulling on our shorts. "Let's go," I barked, leading the way toward Seth.

It was only seconds before a naked and furious Seth stood before us. His eyes were yellow, darting in every direction. His nostrils flared taking in the enemy's scent. Bella was behind him wrapped in a sheet. I knew my accident with Emily made me more afraid than the others, but right now, looking at Seth's enraged face, I was terrified he would phase too close to Bella.

I shivered as he locked his gaze onto me. The look on his face was inhuman. "Where is the fucking corpse?" he hissed, his body trembling.

"His scent comes straight across the treaty line, three hundred yards from here, then back over the border." I explained, bracing myself for his reaction. It didn't take him any longer to figure it out, than it had the rest of us.

He rolled his neck; his body shuddered as he released a roar that sent the birds fleeing from their treetop nests. I thought I'd seen rage, the day Will and Ryan assaulted Bella, but the look on Seth's face, scared the shit out of me. His eyes were pitch-black, with a yellow ring around the pupil. His muscles rolled under his skin. He was shaking so badly, his form blurred before our eyes.

**Billy's Pov**

I was jolted awake by howls from deep within the forest. I wished, not for the first time, that the 'honor' of the wolf had been passed to me and not my only son. Yes, I was proud of him as I was all the pack, but I hated being unable to help our children face the demons they encountered. I heard Jake shoot up from the couch where he had fallen asleep seconds before the door was opened and slammed shut.

Knowing I would be unable to sleep again until Jake was safe at home, I pulled myself out of bed. Once I was settled in my chair, I wheeled myself down the hall and into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. The phone started ringing shortly after. This was the first time since learning the secret that Jared's parents and Embry's mom were aware of the meaning behind the howls. I reassured them as best as I could.

I drank my cup of coffee and flipped on the news. I watched, only half paying attention, as I waited for word from the pack. It had been a while since the howls had turned out to be anything more than a false alarm, and with each passing minute, realization sunk in. Something had been found in the forest for the pack to still be hunting.

**2:00 AM**

**3:00 AM**

**4:00 AM**

**5:00 AM**

When 5:30 came and went without news from the pack, I felt like crawling out of my useless body. I had phoned Old Quil and Harry both, hoping they had heard word. They hadn't.

**5:45 AM**

Sam walked in the house, alone. I watched him, trying to prepare myself for the worst. He paced my small living room before finally sitting down. He turned his head to look at me and I could see the fear and the anger warring with each other on his face.

I decided I'd waited as long as I could, "Sam?"

He looked down at the floor, folding and unfolding his hands, "Paul and Jared were on patrol… when the howls sounded." He began, taking a deep breath before looking me straight in the eyes. "Cullen crossed over the boundary line," he growled, jumping up and pacing the length of my floor once more.

Before I could think of the right questions to ask, Sam began to speak again. "We tracked the scent from the boarder to the old Oak, just inside the tree line. It was concentrated, so the mother-fucker had to have sat in the tree watching. Fuck, Billy, that mother-fucker sat and watched Seth and Bella," Sam snarled.

The Cullen's had breached the treaty. They had declared war on one of our tribe, on one of our own, one of our chosen protectors and his mate. I felt my mouth go dry and my old broken body, go rigid.

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Did the pack get to him in time?"

"No, the coward was long gone. Paul and Jared are patrolling the boarder. Embry and Quil are patrolling the West side of the Rez. I sent Brady, Leah, and Jake to check out the Cullen place, though I don't expect to find anything." He sighed.

"Seth? Bella?" I asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"Seth is… Fuck, Billy, I've never seen anything like it." Sam shook his head. "He damn neared took out the whole damn forest. He's uh, well, he's reclaiming Bella. I don't think we'll see them for a while." Sam admitted.

I nodded, not knowing what else to say.

"I'm going to go back out and help patrol." He said, heading toward the door.

"I'll call Old Quil, Harry, and Sue and let the parents know." I told him, earning a nod as he slipped through the door.

**Harry's Pov**

It was barely sunrise when Kala started going crazy. Barking, growling, and jumping. _The lil guy must really have to go,_ I thought. I pulled myself from my warm bed and slid my feet into my slippers and grabbed my robe from the end of the bed. "Come on, you flea bag." I muttered, walking into the hall.

I was at the top of the staircase when Leah's door flew open; she and Brady thundered past me and out of the door. Seconds later, I heard the howls. I knew something was going on. I looked back into mine and Sue's room, knowing she would be up and worrying until we heard something.

Sue pulled herself from bed, put her robe, on and met me at the stairs. We walked downstairs and into the kitchen. I walked Kala to the back door, slipping his leash on as Sue filled the coffee pot with water.

I stood just past the deck, holding Kala's leash as he paced back and forth, his immature growls filling the night air. "Look lil guy, you gotta go," I muttered, then laughed at myself for talking to the dog. After twenty minutes of nothing but pup growls, I picked him up and carried him back inside. Sue handed me a cup of coffee and we sat at the kitchen table to wait. Kala paced by the back door, his mini snarls making me chuckle.

"What do you think is going on?" Sue asked, looking at me with a piss poor game face.

I reached across the table, clasping her hand in mine, "I don't know Honey, we'll just have to wait."

I took a sip of my coffee and stood as the phone began to ring. Billy was on the other line. I knew before he uttered a word that whatever was going on was bad. I listened as he explained the treaty had been broken, and war was upon us. With each word and the knowledge of what a broken treaty meant, my heart beat faster until finally I thought it would beat from within my chest. I turned to face my wife, gripped my chest and slid to the floor.

The last thing I heard before oblivion took over was Sue's frantic scream of my name, "Harry!"


	61. Chapter 50 Silence

**Beta: Tayjay**

**CH.50 Silence**

**Sam's Pov (**inside the pack mind**)**

_There aren't any trails leading this way. _Jake informed me. _Turn around and head toward the boarder, you and Quil patrol with Jared and Paul, _I instructed_. _I did my best to think of anything except the threat that had just been issued on our brother and his mate. I knew, as a pack, we were each itching to sink our teeth into Cullen.

_Seriously, what the hell is going to happen?_ Quil wanted to know.

_Easy. Seth's going to rip the fucker apart, and enjoy every fucking second of it, _Paul stated mater-of-factly. He was right, of course. Seth would kill Cullen.

The treaty had been breached. Part of me wanted to celebrate. If it hadn't been for that damn treaty, none of us would have had our lives interrupted and irrevocably changed forever. Yet…those of us with imprints would have never known such joy as we've found in our mates. It was a bittersweet feeling to know we were going to undo what those before us set into motion.

I was patrolling the East side, closest to the inhabited part of La Push, when I heard Billy's frantic voice yelling for me. _I'll check it out; keep patrolling until I tell you otherwise,_ I ordered as I ran toward Billy's house.

I yelped, letting Billy know I had heard his call and was on my way. I ran until I reached the edge of the forest and stood just inside the trees, hidden from everyone except our Chief. "Phase back," Billy whispered, knowing I would hear him.

The sound of his voice instantly sounded my alarm bells. I quickly phased, slipped on my shorts and jogged out from behind the trees. "Billy?"

Billy looked at me, his eyes shiny with unshed tears. "It's Harry."

**Paul's Pov (**with Quil, Jared, Embry, and Jake- Patrol- Pack Mind**)**

We were all trying to push our fear for Harry aside while we tracked Seth and Bella through the forest. The mother-fucker had been busy while we had been patrolling. It was as if he were marking every inch of the forest with his and Bella scents.

_What exactly are we going to do when we find them? I mean, fuck, it's not like he's going to be happy to be interrupted_. Jared questioned.

_Hell if I know_, Jake groaned.

_Shit, the smell is everywhere,_ Jared pointed out, like the rest of us couldn't smell the heavy scent of arousal and sex in the air.

_I do not want to see this shit,_ Embry protested.

_Stand back, we'll call you if we need help with Seth_, Jake told him.

_Thank you!_ Embry sighed, relieved.

Jake was much more sensitive to the fact that Embry now saw Bella as his sister and the rest of us thought it was hilarious.

_Holy Shit!_ Quil yelled as his eyes landed on our pack brother and his wife.

Seth had Bella on all fours, his hands holding her hips so tight; we could already see the bruises forming. He was thrusting into her so hard, I was honestly afraid the fucker was going to break her pelvis. I had no idea how she had not collapsed from his momentum. The growls coming from him were terrifying.

_Fuck!_ Jared halted as he came from the opposite direction where we left Embry to wait. _Uh, Jake… how the hell are we going to get his attention? You know we can't just walk up to him, he'll attack us. _Jared asked.

We could hear Embry whining as the scents and sounds assaulted him. He could close his eyes all he wanted, but that wouldn't make any difference. He may not be seeing with his own eyes, but the pack mind transmitted everything we saw straight to him. _How the hell does Leah and Seth deal with this shit?_ he complained.

Embry was going to have to get over it. If Charlie and his mom got married, Bella really would be his sister.

_Bro, you need to get laid. Maybe then you won't be such a prude_. I chuckled. We seriously had a problem on our hands. Laughing was better than thinking about the situation we were in. Fuck. I had no idea how we were going to get Seth's attention without a fight.

_Do we let him finish_? Jared asked.

_This is all kinds of fucked up_. Embry groaned.

_Well, we can't watch. He'll kick all our asses when he comes out of his haze,_ I pointed out. Yeah, I was a bad ass, but I'd seen Seth fight to defend Bella and I wanted no part of that shit.

It was like a goddamn train wreck. You could close your eyes like Embry was doing, but there was no escaping the sounds and scents coming from just a few hundred yards away. None of us knew exactly how to handle this.

Seth's howl caused us to snap our eyes open. Seth had pulled Bella up so that she was kneeling, her back flush to his trembling chest. Fuck me, I'd never seen anything like this, and I did some crazy, freaky shit. His jaw was open and clamped around the side of her neck; his lips were pulled back from his teeth that were embedded into her flesh. We smelled the blood seconds before the bright red droplet trickled down her pale neck.

We were frozen. _Holy Shit! J…Jake, do we… I mean fuck, do we help her?_ Jared stuttered.

_Uh, I'm pretty sure she's moaning, _Jake said clearly uncomfortable with what we were seeing. To hell with knowing what to do, I didn't know what the hell to think.

Quil had been oddly and uncharacteristically silent. _Quil, you still with us? _I wanted to know.

_Yeah, I… fuck, dude… I got nothing._ He stammered.

_Son-of-a-bitch_! Jake yelled. Seth had 'finished' and was now reverently licking the mark he had left on Bella. His movements were slow, and in complete opposition to the savagery from only a moment ago. He laid her on the thick grass and hovered over her, kissing her lips before settling himself over her once again.

_He cannot be going again_, Embry choked, finally manning up and joining us.

_V-Card… we're wolves, that's how it works,_ I joked, because really what the hell else could we do?

_This is so beyond fucked up. We should not be seeing this shit, or hearing it. Fuck, we should not know what his spunk smells like,_ Embry railed as he paced back and forth between two Oak trees. No arguments there. This was a fucked up supernatural peep show.

_Quil, as your Beta, I'm ordering you to commandeer some of Old Quil's Rez shine later. No way do I want to remember this shit._ Jake sighed, taking a hesitant step toward his possible demise.

**Charlie's Pov**

I pulled into the parking lot and threw the cruiser into park. I hit the hazard lights and jumped out, not bothering with the door. I stood still for a moment taking in my surroundings as I tried to calm myself. If I could just get into cop mode, I knew I would be much more helpful. Right now, I was a terrified father and worried friend.

Walking towards the waiting area, I saw that Old Quil and Sam were sitting in chairs along the wall, heads bowed in prayer. Next to them, Billy sat in his chair with a sobbing Sue pulled into his side.

Sam turned his head and stood, sticking his hand out to shake mine. _Always respectful_, I thought.

"Sam?"

I had to strain to hear his whispered words. "Heart attack. The doctors are working on him now, it's not looking good."

I blew out a breath and nodded. "Bella and Seth?" I asked, once again pulling a lung full of air into my chest.

"Embry, Jake and Quil are looking for them. He… uh, well… after the incident, he… Charlie, Sir… they'll be here." Sam stuttered, blushing slightly beneath his dark skin. I'm certain I don't want to know what caused that blush.

I quickly scanned the waiting room and noticed none of the others were here yet, "Leah and Brady? Do they need a ride?" I needed something to do.

"They're on their way." Sam told me, clasping my shoulder.

"What can I do?" I asked, hoping there was something useful to be done. I have never been good with just standing around and doing nothing. I was waiting for Sam to answer me when Leah and Brady rushed in and ran past me. Leah fell to her knees in front of Sue, her head in her mom's lap. Brady stood behind her, one hand reaching for Sue's, his other gently stroking Leah's back.

It startled me to see Leah Clearwater looking so small and vulnerable. This was a young woman I knew to be strong, tough, and full of fire, just as her mother was. I shook my head, taking in the scene. I shuffled my feet, walking to an empty seat then looked over at Billy who was staring right back at me. My daughter's very life had been threatened and our lifelong friend, my brother in all the ways that counted, his life was in jeopardy and we were both helpless.

I sat down, the weight of everything settling around me like a heavy coat. There really was nothing I could do to help either threat against my family. It was only seconds later that the rest of the pack began arriving. Embry looked up, catching my eyes; he immediately looked down and fidgeted nervously. It reminded me of Sam's blush earlier and I knew without a doubt I did not want to know what caused either man's cheeks to flush.

Quil and Jared made their way through the doors. Each nodded in Sam's direction before finding empty chairs to sit in. They were unusually quiet, even given the circumstances. Paul strolled in next with Jake beside him. Both men sported fresh cuts and bruises on their faces and arms. It looked as if Jake had a developing bruise on his jaw while Paul's nose was slightly crooked. What the hell had happened?

Sam stood up, walked over to Paul and Jake. The three of them were having a nearly silent conversation. I couldn't hear what was being said, but I knew it had to do with Bella and Seth as they were the only two that had not shown up yet. With a nod from Sam, seemingly dismissing them from an impromptu meeting, Paul and Jake took the last pair of empty chairs. They sat down and began waiting for news just like the rest of us.

Sam walked over, stopping when he stood in front of me, Sue, and Billy. "Seth and Bella are on their way." It looked as if he wanted to say more, but whatever was on his mind was forgotten as the double doors that led to the surgical area opened and Dr. Reynolds walked out. I had met the Dr. a few times. He had replaced Cullen when they left town. He was a damn fine doctor and I was grateful he was working on Harry.

The doc's eyes grew large as he took in the amount of people gathered and, no doubt the size of the pack, as they each stood waiting to hear whatever news he was bringing. "Mrs. Clearwater?" he asked, looking at our gathered family before resting his gaze on Sue.

Brady pulled Leah from Sue's lap and into his side as he helped Sue from her chair and held her close to his other side. "Yes, I'm Harry's wife," Sue told him shakily.

"Mrs. Clearwater, your husband has suffered a heart attack." I listened, only half hearing as the Dr. explained what would be happening and that the next 12 hours were critical. When he retreated back behind the double doors, I slumped in my seat, feeling more tired than I ever had before. We were left to wait. There was nothing any of us could do. I, as a cop, sat helpless. The pack, with their supernatural abilities, was unable to circumvent the events that held us hostage.

I had just come from the cafeteria carrying drink trays full of coffee when Seth burst through the waiting room door with Bella cradled into his side. If there was ever any doubt to the wolf that lived inside of him, it was gone.


	62. Chapter 51 Captain Obvious

**AN: This chapter is shorter than normal, however it is still a healthy 2K + words. There is a lot going on, and I felt that stopping where I did best suited the chapter and the next chapter- MP**

* * *

**Beta: Tayjay- Thank you, you make me sound much better than I really am. I heart You!**

* * *

_**Previously:**_

_I had just come from the cafeteria__,__ carrying drink trays full of coffee__,__ when Seth burst through the waiting room door with Bella cradled into his side. If there was ever any doubt to the wolf that lived inside of him, it was gone. _

**CH.51 Captain Obvious**

**Charlie's Pov**

It was easy to forget, or rather push aside, the knowledge of the new world I found myself living in. One where vampires and shape shifters were more than the stars of nightmares and Hollywood lore. It was easy to see the Pack as just a bunch of kids who rough housed and joked around. Watching Seth barrel through the waiting room doors, body vibrating, eyes black and ringed in gold, I was reminded once again that he was much more than my best friends' son. _Well hello, Captain Obvious_, I thought to myself.

His body was so taut with tension, he looked as if his frame would snap under the pressure. He was every bit the man-beast I knew him to be. Seeming as small as the day I brought her home from the hospital, was Bella. Seth had his arm wrapped protectively around her waist; his hand gripped her hip so tightly his knuckles were turning white.

The only thing keeping me from a suicidal interference, was the fact my daughter showed zero fear of the giant wolf-man beside her.

Sam stepped to Seth, briefly looking at Bella who gave the tiniest of nods, "It's a heart attack, we don't know anything else right now," he informed Seth.

I recognized the bewilderment on Seth's face. I could remember my own feelings of helplessness when I learned of my father's illness. And Seth had the added fear of the threat to Bella, and there was no doubt that everyone was taking Cullen's breach of the treaty as a direct challenge.

I could see Seth bracing himself as he and Bella made their way to Sue. He leaned down, bringing Bella with him, as if he couldn't stand to let her go for even one second, and I could hear him whisper something into his mom's ear. Seth kissed Sue's cheek, squeezed Leah's hand, then settled himself into a chair and pulled Bella into his lap. I couldn't take my eyes off of them. Seth wrapped his arms tight around Bella and nestled his face into the crook of her neck, seeming to draw strength simply from holding her close. There he sat, six-foot-whatever, easily 200 pounds of muscle, allowing his tiny wife (still getting used to that) to offer him comfort and strength. I shook my head; most of the men I knew wouldn't be _'man enough'_ to do that, no matter the situation.

Each of us was left to our own thoughts as we waited.

**Billy's Pov**

It had been a long night. There was nothing to be done but wait and pray. The doctors had promised they would call with any news, and we had all reluctantly agreed to come home, sleep, and shower and return shortly.

Charlie and I sat on the sofa in Sue and Harry's living room. Old Quil sat in the easy chair. The three of us were at a loss as to what to do with ourselves. Seth and Bella had gone downstairs; Leah and Brady were upstairs. I hoped they would be able to get some sleep, but I knew it wasn't likely. Sue was in the shower, she was the most stubborn woman to ever live aside from her daughter, and no amount of pleading would get her to take a nap before returning to the hospital and to Harry. I didn't blame her.

Quil, Embry, and Jake were patrolling the reservation while Paul kept watch over the tree line closest to the inhabited part of our land. Jared and Sam were whispering to one another in the kitchen as Emily and Kim prepared breakfast. Not even the smell of sizzling sausage was enough to grab the attention of us men. There were too many thoughts for us each to process, too many things that needed to be discussed.

I could feel my eyes grow heavy with exhaustion and was nearly ready to allow myself to succumb to sleep when the shrill ringing of my cell phone broke the silence. I pulled out my phone, thinking how much times had changed that I, an old man, carried a cell phone. I shook my head clear of the errant thought and looked at the too small screen. I didn't recognize the number, but knew that news of Harry would have traveled throughout our people and they would be calling for news of his health.

I clicked the green button and answered, ''Chief Black."

"Good Morning, Chief Black, this is Carlisle Cullen…"

**Alaska-Cullen compound**

**Carlisle's Pov**

"Are you sure, Alice?" I had to ask once more. I could not imagine the truth and consequence of what my youngest daughter revealed.

Alice nodded, looking into my eyes in apology, "Yes, Edward has broken the treaty. He didn't harm anyone, but he did cross onto Quileute land."

I didn't have to be empathic like Jasper to know Alice was hiding something. It was clear in her honeyed eyes. "Alice, what aren't you telling me?"

I looked towards the door, knowing the rest of the family was now aware of Alice's revelation. Emmett and Rose walked into my study, each wearing looks of concern. I wasn't surprised to also see a flash of anger in Rosalie's eyes, anger at Edward's betrayal. Esme moved to stand at my side, her hand reached out to grasp mine in comfort. Jasper moved to stand in front of Alice, stopping her from her pacing, "Darlin', tell us what's going on," he urged.

"He… Edward…Carlisle, he watched them." Alice twisted her hands together, not even the calm Jasper fed the room lessened her agitation.

"Watched who?" Rose asked.

"B…Bella." Alice stuttered.

"What does Bella have to do with the Quileute?" I asked. I'd known Chief Swan was close friends with several of the tribesmen, but in all the time we'd been around Bella, I'd never known her to have any close ties herself with the people of La Push.

"She's either engaged or married to one of the wolves," Alice shocked my family with the news.

Emmett guffawed loud and fist pumped the air, "Go Bells!" I could see Rosalie trying to hide a small smile with her ever present scowl. Rosalie had treated Bella with disdain, but I had known the real reasons behind her hostility toward Bella. Rosalie loathed this life and all that it had cost her. She never wanted the same fate for another human.

"Alice, Dear, are you certain?" Esme asked softly. "I thought you were unable to see past the wolves and were no longer looking into Bella's future."

"I… just because Edward demanded that I not look for Bella, does not mean that she doesn't appear to me. I had a vision a month ago. Bella was wearing a wedding dress." Alice began explaining. "I tried to purposely look into who she was marrying, but I could see nothing but a black hole. It was a few days later that I saw Bella with one of the women of the tribe ordering flowers. I knew, then, that her fiancé must be from La Push, and one of the current Pack members." Alice informed us.

It was quiet for a moment, before everyone began speaking at once. The implications of Edward's actions were far reaching. The consequences were potentially dire; I needed to regain control of the conversation and strategize with my family on how best to deal with this development. I looked to Jasper, silently requesting he calm the room. With a slight nod, the feeling of ease and serenity filled the open space.

"Thank you," I murmured toward him.

"Alice, can you tell us when this vision occurred?" I needed to get as much information about the breach of the treaty as possible, so I could better plan on how to deal with the aftermath.

"I can only see Edward crossing the boundary line, then several hours later fleeing back into our territory." Alice told us. "I know he saw them intimately, from some of the decisions he is contemplating."

"The fact that Chief Black has not contacted us is a good sign. Perhaps since Edward did not harm anyone, they will overlook the trespass." I spoke aloud, disbelieving my own words. I briefly felt Jasper's apprehension and disbelief sweep the room before he quickly regained control of his gift.

Esme slid her arm around my waist, "Should we contact Chief Black as a sign of good faith?"

It was as good an idea as any. We didn't have many options. We could ignore the knowledge that the treaty had been broken, or we could make contact with Chief Black and try to work out an amicable resolution. "I think it best if we contact the tribe and work to resolve the situation," I decided pulling my cell phone from my pocket.

"Carlisle, Sweetheart, perhaps you should wait until a decent hour before making that call," My lovely wife suggested, not bothering to hide her humor as she tapped the watch on her wrist with her forefinger. I looked down at my own watch to see that it was just 3:15 AM.

"Yes, perhaps I should," I chuckled.

My family and I busied ourselves throughout the night, though I don't think any of us were truly occupied beyond thinking of what the outcome of my anticipated conversation with Chief Black would be. We filled the hours, as we usually did, with reading and various other interests. When 8 AM dawned, we found ourselves sitting around our rarely used dining table. I pulled out my cell phone and tapped the never before used numbers and waited.

It only took three rings before the gruff voice of the Quileute Chief answered, ''Chief Black."

"Good Morning, Chief Black, this is Carlisle Cullen…" I intoned politely. It was the briefest of seconds before I could hear growling in the background. Alice held her hands at her temple, willing a vision as each of my family members looked on with varying worried expressions.

"Carlisle, what are you calling for?" Chief Black questioned with abruptness.

I knew I needed to tread lightly, "Chief Black, I have been made aware that my son, Edward, may have crossed into your territory…" I began. The growls in the background grew louder and more ferocious.

"Cullen, your so called _son_ broke the treaty. The treaty my grandfather signed in good faith, the treaty which I have upheld despite the harm it has brought to my people. Your son, Edward…" Billy Black sneered Edward's name, sounding much like the wolf I knew his grandfather had been. He paused, the other end of the phone going silent as he took a deep breath.

"Your Edward, crossed onto our land, where he then took up residence and spied on Bella Clearwater on her wedding night," he hissed through the phone.

Clearwater… the name was familiar, but I couldn't quite place it. "Chief Black…" I tried to find words but didn't get the chance before he was speaking again.

"Do you understand what I am telling you?" he asked. "Your son, crossed onto Quileute land, he then climbed a tree, and sat watching as one of the pack, one of our sacred protectors, lay with his new wife," his words exploded in my ears.

Clearwater…I was still trying to place the name. There was a niggling on the back of my neck that told me the name was important. I turned it over in my thoughts a few times... _Dear Lord in heaven_. I could feel my un-beating heart stutter as the familiar name made its significance known in my mind. Clearwater was a Tribal Elder name. Bella had married into the royalty of the tribe.

Jasper's quick meeting of my eyes let me know that he could feel my fear. All eyes were on me as I struggled for the first time in my long existence to come up with words that would allow for a peaceful resolution.

"Chief Black," I knew my voice was its usual calm sound, but I myself was anything but.

"Expect my call," Chief Black said, hanging up.

I pushed my phone into my pocket and looked at my family. I could almost taste the tension in the air. "Clearwater… is a Tribal Elder name," I informed my family.

"What has Edward done?" Esme gasped, hiding her head in my shoulder.

"He's fucked us," Rose spit the words like venom.

"Language, Rosalie," Esme reprimanded.

I could see Rose stop herself from commenting. She crossed her arms over her chest, "What's next?" she wanted to know.

I ran my hand through my hair, an unnecessary human habit, "I don't know. The wolves will seek retribution," I told my family.

Jasper was the strategist and I could see him working out different scenarios in his head as he paced my office. "How did Bella become involved with an Elder's family?" he asked. "I'm not saying anything against Bella herself, but I would have thought an Elder's son would be required to marry someone from his tribe, and not a white woman."

I thought over Jasper's words. His question was valid. I too would have thought that an Elder's child, especially a son, would be expected to marry within the tribe. I mulled over the little information we did have. One, Bella had married into the Quileute Tribe; two, she had married a Quileute Protector. A wolf. Three, that wolf was of Elder blood, the closest thing to royalty the Tribe had.

_Imprinting…_

* * *

**AN: **Do you have a favorite fic? A favorite Author or Banner Maker? Maybe a pre-reader or Beta? Go to fandom choice awards dot com - You know the drill take out the spaces- and submit your nominations. You can submit nominations for both, Wolf and Vamp fan-fictions, authors, and lots of other categories.


	63. Chapter 52 Hover

**Beta: **The lovely and talented Tayjay~ Thank you for all the time and effort you so kindly and freely give me and this fic. I appreciate you and your hard work tremendously!

* * *

**AN:** I want to thank everyone for being patient with the lag in updates and to let you know that I am still sorting files from the crash of 2012 as I'm referring to it. Your continued patience is appreciated. Thank you for being such wonderful readers and reviewers. Your words of encouragement truly brighten my day.

* * *

**CH.52 Hover**

**Bella's Pov**

I stared out the window at the passing trees, seeing nothing. Seth and I had reluctantly left Forks Memorial and were on our way home. The doctor told us he would call if there was any change, but that the best thing we could do for Harry, was to go home, get some rest, and come back in the morning.

The drive was silent, neither of us knowing what to say. So much had taken place in the last 48 hours. Seth squeezed my hand as we pulled into the driveway. He turned the engine off, then climbed out of the truck and walked to my side, opening my door for me. Strong arms  
lifted me out of the truck and I was immediately engulfed in his warmth. I could feel his chest rise and fall as he inhaled my scent. His hold on me was so tight I could barely breathe.

"I'm not going anywhere," I promised as I rubbed circles on his back.

When Seth finally released me, he wrapped his arm around my waist, holding me close to his side as we walked around the house and in through the back door. We needed to gather our thoughts before we faced with our family and the pack.

Walking into our apartment was bittersweet. Instead of coming home in a blissed out state we were home early and the weight of the world that we lived in was heavy upon us. War... Edward had declared war with my husband, my new family, my adopted people.

I glanced around, noting that everything was where we had left it. Not a single thing was out of place, yet it felt like nothing was the same as it had been a mere two days ago. Seth stood, unmoving, in the center of our small living room. He had remained eerily quiet and I wondered what was going through his mind. He was doing a good job of not letting me see just what he was feeling, but despite his lack of words, I knew... I knew his mind was racing with fear. Fear for his father, fear for me, fear for his pack.

I took a step toward him and then another and another until I stood in front of him. He looked down at me and I saw it. His eyes were haunted, filled with terror at all the possibilities and the implications of what was to come.

Not knowing what to do to offer comfort, I simply opened my arms and waited for Seth to close the distance between us. His large body engulfed my smaller frame and I could feel him tremble against me as his emotions took over. We moved toward the couch, our bodies never separating. He sat down, pulling me onto his lap. His muscled arms held me tight against his chest. "Bella..."

"Seth, I'm right here. I am not going anywhere. No one will ever take me from you," I moved to look at him, locking my eyes with his. Seth nodded and held me closer. Neither of us could say another word. Our emotions were too close to the surface.

While we'd known Harry had a penchant to eat poorly and not exercise it was learning of Edward's arrival on tribal land that had sent his heart sputtering and caused him to have a heart attack. That thought alone made my blood boil, but I shivered at the thought of all Edward had done. In one single night, he had erased the calm from our lives. Edward had violated Seth and I.

It was one thing to be seen in the pack mind, that was unintentional. But, what Ed... what _he _did, was disgusting. He had watched and listened and smelled as Seth and I... I shivered at the knowledge.

I lay nestled against Seth's side, listening to his breathing and wondering if he was thinking the same thoughts that I was. We still hadn't spoken, I wasn't sure how to say what I felt, and I doubted Seth did either. Instead we lay next to each other in silence and took comfort from knowing that the other was safe, even if for only right now.

I woke slowly to the feel of feather light kisses being placed on my lips. I didn't remember actually falling asleep and had no idea how long I'd been out. "I... Bella, I thought I was going to lose you." Seth choked on his words. "I thought I was going to lose you,'' he repeated pulling me into his chest.

I inhaled sharply. The sound of Seth's broken voice literally made me ache. _My beautiful, strong husband should never sound broken,_I thought, sadly.

I pulled him close to me, and buried my face in the crook of his neck. "Seth... I'm right here," I breathed against him, leaving a small kiss on the right side of his jaw. I pulled back to look up at him. His eyes were dark and full of fear and need. I knew this had nothing to do with lust. It was everything about reassurance and love. He needed to feel me, to know without a doubt I was safe.

I leaned into him, kissed his lips and pushed against his chest until he was sitting up. "I'm right here with you Seth. No one is going to take me from you, let me show you..." I whispered as I lifted his shirt up and pulled it over his head. Seth mimicked my actions and unbuttoned my blouse, pulling it from my body. He reached around and unclasped my bra as I unbuttoned his jeans. When we were both undressed, I moved to straddle his lap and slowly lowered myself onto him.

Our movements were slow and deliberate. Our lovemaking was so much more than finding our end. It was about feeling the love we had for one another that wouldn't allow for anyone or anything to separate us. It was about trusting the other to keep us safe. Each shift or our bodies, every kiss that we shared brought us closer together. Each sigh that escaped our lips was an unspoken promise.

**Billy's Pov**

I snapped my cell phone shut and looked up meeting the angry stare of Charlie. He looked ready to hunt the bloodsucker down himself. Sam and Jared had stalked into the living room at the first sound of the leech's unnatural voice. Their growls drowned out the sound of my rapidly beating heart. Old Quil had jolted awake from the commotion and was now looking around with wild eyes.

Seth barreled through the basement door, Bella held behind his back. His eyes shifted around the room, looking for the leech he knew wasn't really here. Leah and Brady thundered down the stairs, both having heard the parasite's voice.

Before I could get a word out, Sue rushed in from her and Harry's bedroom, panic stricken. "Was it the hospital? What's happened?"

I took a deep breath to steady myself from all the tension surrounding me, "No, it wasn't the hospital," I assured her, knowing I was most likely going to ruin that assurance with the truth of what was the cause for all the commotion. "It was the leech leader."

I'd known Sue Clearwater almost as long as I'd known Harry. Hell, I'd been in their wedding. I knew she had a temper and looking at her right now, I was thankful her rage wasn't directed at me. The woman looked positively ready to spit fire.

"What did that... that thing want?"

I sighed, "I think he was fishing for information. I guess the fortune teller had a vision about the mind reader crossing onto our lands."

"What the hell did he want to know?" Charlie demanded as he sprang from the chair he sat in and began pacing.

"I don't know. I think he was trying to figure out what we were going to do," I told them, positive I was correct with my assumption. The pompous doc would most definitely be trying to talk his way out of the consequences.

Bella peeked her head out from behind Seth. "He'll try to find a way to spare Edward's life," she said quietly, confirming my suspicions.

Seth's roar nearly shattered the windows. "That motherfucker does not deserve to walk this earth!" he snarled.

I looked at Charlie, then to old Quil before settling my eyes on Sam. We'd each witnessed Seth beat the Makah kid, saw his rage then, but that had nothing on the furry you could see in his eyes or the almost iridescent sheen to his trembling body.

"I know, Baby, and so does everyone else," Bella soothed as she slowly slid from behind Seth's body to stand in front of him. She moved without breaking the contact of their skin and it never ceased to amaze me when I was gifted with watching an imprint in action.

She glided her hands up his chest and cupped his face forcing him to look down at her. "No one is going to stand in your way of seeking justice. Justice for your dad, justice for me, and for us. No one!"

Seth's eyes were pitch black ringed in yellow and his body vibrated with the effort not to erupt where he stood. "You are a Quileute Warrior. A protector. You are Harry Clearwater's son. You are my mate, and no is going to stop you from doing what your ancestors guide you to do. We will stand beside you." Bella's voice sounded almost other worldly.

I was glad I didn't know what to say, the lump in my throat would have prevented any words from being heard. I could feel my eyes wet with emotion and as I looked around the room I realized I was not the only one to feel the power of the imprint.

Bella moved her hands from Seth's face and wrapped them around his broad shoulders. She tugged until he came toward her. She buried her face in the side of his neck. We could hear her whispered words but couldn't make out what was being said. As much as my curiosity wanted to know, I also knew we weren't meant to know.

Seth drew back, circled his arms around her waist and pulled her against him until nothing, not even air separated them. He lowered his face to hers and kissed her. The rest of us turned our heads not wanting to intrude.

"We're going to get dressed, then we'll meet you up here and we can head back to Forks," Seth's voice interrupted the silence. With that they disappeared down the basement stairs.

The rest of us were left in stunned silence. When Sam imprinted, the nature of the hurt that came with it had clouded all of our abilities to really see it for what it was. With Jared and Kim, they were both so happy go lucky that all you really saw was joy. That was a wonderful thing, but with Seth and Bella's imprinting, that's when we began seeing it for the real gift it was described as in our journals.

It was a partnership. Our men and Leah may be the ones with the ability to phase, but it was their other halves that made it all possible to endure, to accept... to live.

Ten minutes after they had gone downstairs, they were back, dressed and ready to head to the hospital. We each left feeling the weight of the unknown heavy upon us.

**Jasper's Pov**

I shouldn't have been surprised that my opinion had been disregarded. What did I know, I'd only served in two wars, and been a military man for over a century.

"Jaz, don't be upset. It's all going to work out, I've seen it," Alice patted my leg.

I didn't share her ability to have visions of the future, nor did I share her optimism for the outcome of our return to Forks. Carlisle had decided the best course of action was to return to our home in Washington, and meet with the Quileute.

_I thought it was suicide by fire._

Chief Black had been clear. We were to wait for his call. But, no, the ever peace loving Doctor Cullen believed he could talk his way into a non-violent end. I did not share his belief.

"Jazzy, stop worrying. It's going to be ok," Alice once again told me in a way too excitable voice for the situation.

We landed in Seattle and picked up our reserved rental cars then began the journey to the unknown. Alice drove while I stared out the window. I needed to come up with a strategy for when this asinine plan went tits up, and I had no doubt it would. I heard my cell phone beep and without looking, I knew it would be my brother, Peter.

I flipped my phone open and stared at the only confirmation I needed.

_Turn around!~ P_

"Alice," I drawled.

"Peter doesn't know anything. I've seen it, Jaz," my wife attempted to placate me.

We pulled into the driveway of the house Esme loved most. Stepping out of the car, the rancid scent of the wolves hit me. They had been here, and as recently as few hours ago.

Em and Rosalie had arrived minutes before us and were standing on the front porch. Rosalie was not happy to be back, and furious that mine and her voices had been ignored... again. She had the same foreboding feeling that I had.

Before Alice and I could get ourselves in the house, Carlisle and Esme pulled up in his rented black Mercedes. As we stepped into our long abandoned house, the emotions of our family swirled around me leaving me unsteady. Hope, fear, excitement, longing, and confidence bounced from each of them onto me.

We did what we always do when returning to one of our homes. We cleaned. Our speed meant it never took more than a blink of an eye for everything to be as it should be according to Esme. Once the dust was removed and the furniture covers stowed away, we gathered at the useless dining table to discuss the next step.

"I made a few calls while we traveled. Harry Clearwater suffered a heart attack. He is in critical condition and has had surgery. Thankfully, the doctor on staff believes he will pull through," Carlisle began.

_Well at least we couldn't be held responsible for the death of a Quileute elder,_I thought.

"I believe the best course of action is to go to the hospital, where there are witnesses. The wolves will not risk exposure. We can discuss the best course of action to deal with Edward's lapse in judgment."

Rosalie's emotions were so strong I could taste them. She didn't believe for one second this was going to end without violence and fire.

I readied myself for one more argument. "Carlisle, I must say again, I don't believe we should be here, and I certainly do not think it's wise to show up at the hospital."

"Jasper, I understand that you do not agree with me, but we have a treaty and the Quileute have always abided by its terms. I have no reason to believe now will be any different." He stupidly spouted.

For a man who had lived for more than 300 years and was highly intelligent, he was s.t.u.p.i.d!

Before I could refute his claim, Rosalie's snarl captured our attention. "That's just it, Carlisle. There is no damn treaty. Edward has obliterated the treaty with his stupidity, and you have brought us all here to meet our death," she hissed.

"Rosalie, I know you're not happy to be here, but we have our territory and the Quileute have theirs. I'm positive we can negotiate new terms for the current treaty." Carlisle calmly stated.

I had had about as much as I could take. "What the hell do you think the southern wars were about? Territory. I'm telling you now, that the pack of dogs has authority and entitlement over all that was once considered ours. We forfeited any rights to it the second Edward decided to step onto La Push land. They will fight to keep it, as is their right." I yelled, doing my best to make him see reason.

"Jasper, I do respect your opinions, but I believe that we can and that we will find a peaceful end to this misunderstanding. I was able to convince Ephraim Black of the merits of a treaty, and I have no doubt I will be able to once again persuade the Quileute pack of the benefit of keeping that same treaty intact."

I sighed needlessly, I knew he was not going to change his mind, nor was I going to change my opinion. Carlisle was a foolish optimist, and it was potentially going to get us all killed.

"I will not leave you to yourselves, but neither will I jeopardize my life or the life of Alice," I told him as I stood up and readied myself for war, because that is what we were walking into.

The short drive to Forks Memorial felt like eternity, even to someone like me who was in the midst of living an eternity. I knew things were not going to go as Carlisle hoped. I also knew we were in the wrong. It didn't matter that Edward was the one to actually break the treaty laws. If the pack of dogs so chose, we too would be held accountable same as him.

We parked in the small parking lot and exited our cars. The scents of the wolves saturated the area. As we walked across the parking area toward the hospital doors, my cell phone buzzed. Opening it I knew once again it would be Peter.

_Don't let the pixie bitch and her band of herbivores help build your pyre, ~P_

I snapped my cell shut and walked to the doors emblazoned in blue with 'Forks Memorial Hospital' across the spotless glass. Before my hand could touch the handle, the sound of growls reached my ears. I looked up to see five of the biggest, smelliest motherfuckers I'd ever seen glaring at me with yellow eyes.

Carlisle stepped in front of me, opened the door and halted as the wolves blocked our entrance.  
The yellow eyed, vibrating, salivating beasts stepped forward, forcing us to step back. Once we were all outside, we naturally moved to the side of the building out of view from possible onlookers.

Their emotions swept toward me like a tsunami. Uncontrollable rage washed against my being and I knew without a shadow of a doubt, Carlisle Cullen was an optimistic moron of epic proportions. It was his arrogance that was going to get us lit on fire.

The second largest of the men stepped forward, his hard glare sweeping over each of us. "What the fuck are you doing here?" he demanded.

Before Carlisle or anyone else could answer the most intense and unfiltered inferno of rage reached my senses. I snapped my head toward the direction the feeling was coming from and met the pitch black eyes of yet another wolf. Standing beside him was a female and yet another wolf, both looking ready to lunge.

I knew without question that the man in front of the trio was Bella's mate. I was so trapped in his emotions that I didn't recognize the pounding heart or the freesia scent that dusted the air. But once I regained my composure, I saw her. Bella was just behind the wolf that I was certain, planned to end Edward's existence.

I didn't know what my future, or the future of my family, held, or if we had a future at all but I knew that there would be no talking, no reconstruction of the treaty that would save Edward. He was burning ash wherever he was.

I could feel Carlisle's emotions. He was in a panic, trying to come up with the magic words that would save Edward; hell, the words that would save all of us. I fought the desire to yell, 'I told you so'.

"I'm here in peace, to discuss the treaty and the consequences I fully intend to bestow upon my son, Edward," Carlisle said in his most calming doctor voice.

I didn't see the movement, it was too fast. But I felt it. Bella's mate had Carlisle held by his throat against the brick side of the hospital. I could hear Esme's whimpers behind me. I raised my arm to stop Emmett from his instinct to help Carlisle. We needed to tread carefully if we had a chance in hell of making it out of this without being set on fire.

The trembling Quileute leaned in close to Carlisle and for a second I thought he was going to rip his head from his neck with his human teeth. "There is no consequence except death," he snapped his teeth. "The only thing I can't decide is how many times I'm going to rip him apart and put him back together like a jigsaw puzzle before I burn him and claim my mate on his smoldering ashes."

* * *

I have a couple of fic recs: Blue Bird (Embry/Bella) by Meliz is my current obsession and I will need to seek therapy when it's complete.

and Iris (Jacob/Bella) by Dragonfly76... Check them out they are both worth every second of reading time.


	64. Chapter 53 The Wolf's Mate

**Beta: Tayjay**

* * *

**Previously: **_"The only thing I can't decide is how many times I'm going to rip him apart and put him back together like a jigsaw puzzle before I burn him and claim my mate on his smoldering ashes."_

* * *

**Warning- Character(s) Death**

* * *

**CH.53 The Wolf's' Mate**

**Charlie's Pov**

There hadn't been any change in Harry's status. He was still listed in critical condition. When I got to the hospital, I sat down next to Billy to wait. There wasn't shit else we could do. Looking at my oldest friend, I knew he felt just as useless as I did.

My mind kept playing over the details Bella had told us this morning. All the things she knew about the Cullen's, all the things she suspected. Every incident that had happened during her time with them. I shook my head. I had nearly lost her. After saying a little prayer of thanks that my daughter had made it out alive, I tuned back into the people and faces around me.

Looking around at the huge bodies that filled the waiting room, I felt pride for them, for us, for the family we had merged into.

Sudden movement on their part had me immediately on alert. It was instantaneous. As one, the pack stood and turned toward the entrance doors. It was almost as if I could see the hair on their necks stand on edge.

I looked toward the entrance to see what it was that had caused such a singular reaction and felt my blood run cold. Standing at the entrance looking like they had all the right in the world to be here, stood the Cullen's.

The pack walked toward the double doors in a V formation. Sam was in front, Jake on his left and Paul on his right. Behind them were Jared and Embry. Quil was the in the rear. Leah and Brady stood. Leah looked at Sue, smiled and walked out behind the rest with Brady at her side.

Seth stood, pulling Bella up with him. He looked down at her and like so many times before, I witnessed their silent conversation. With nothing more than a peck to Bella's lips, Seth moved Bella behind him, his arm reaching around and keeping her snug against his back. They too moved as one.

I watched until each of the pack and my only daughter exited the hospital and were gone from my sight.

I stood and slowly walked toward the door. "Charlie!" Billy shouted just above a whisper.

I turned to look at him. I could see the question in his eyes. "That's my only child. My daughter." I turned and walked through the doors and into the partial sunlight of a typical Forks day.

I walked around the corner of the hospital. I knew the pack would try to get out of sight of passersby. I maneuvered myself to stand just outside the circle that had been created by the pack. From my location, I had a view of everyone. Seth had Carlisle held against the brick wall of the hospital by his throat.

I glanced around, taking stock of everyone and their postures. Body language was an important tool when interrogating a suspect and scanning the faces and posture of everyone present, I knew not everyone would walk away.

I recognized each of the Cullen's from their time here in Forks. Looking at them with new eyes, it was easy to see the monster hidden under the fancy clothes and perfect manners.

_It was unnatural._

Jasper stood in front, much like Sam did. He looked every bit the fighter Bella had portrayed him to be. With my weak human eyes, I couldn't see the scars she told us about but his posture spoke volumes.

The set of his jaw showed his agitation and I would be willing to bet that he did not want to be here. I didn't notice Alice next to him until her high pitched voice rang out, calling Bella's name.

I could see Jasper's mouth move, but it was too fast for me to hear what was said.

"Jasper," Alice complained and rolled her eyes as she stepped from behind him and stood staring at my Bella.

She looked at Bella with longing. Her eyes grew big until she had the perfect innocent appearance. It was eerie to watch. I thought back to each time I had given into her. She would ask, and I would say yes. Looking back, I understood that I had been manipulated right along side my daughter.

"Bella, I know you don't want your... dog..." Alice paused to giggle at her own joke and shook her head before continuing, " to hurt Carlisle."

Bella whipped her head around then took one step toward Alice. Brady and Leah mirrored Bella's movement. Leah on one side, Brady on her other. I knew they would protect her with their lives.

All the wolves would.

From my vantage point, I could see my Bells' face. Her eyes were narrowed into tiny slits and she looked damn near as lethal as I knew her husband to be.

"Dog?" she hissed. "You fucking leech," Bella growled taking another step toward Alice.

I'd never heard Bella say more than a hell or damn. The F-bomb coming from her mouth was shocking but not nearly as frightening as the cold stare she gave Alice. It looked as though she were attempting to set fire to Alice with rage alone. I'd never even imagined my sweet little girl could look so...so... deadly.

Bella turned and moved to stand behind Seth who still held Carlisle against the wall. Leah and Brady flanked her.

"Baby, Alice thinks you're a dog," she said much too sweetly as she pressed herself into his back. "Seth, Baby, are you a dog?" she asked, running her hand up his back and over his shoulder before curling her hand around his enormous bicep.

I could see the side of Seth's mouth lift. He never loosened his grip on Carlisle, not even when he used his free hand to grab Bella's hip and move her beside him. He looked at her with a smirk, dipped his head down and kissed her.

I was seriously going to be having a chat with my daughter and her husband when this was all over with. Who takes time out for a kiss when you are surrounded by... by... goddamn vampires?

"Hmmm... did I feed my dog today?" Bella asked when her lips were free to speak. "I knew I forgot something." She chucked.

_She fucking chuckled. What the hell was wrong with her? Had she gotten into Old Quil's re__z__-shine... again?_

"Bella, stop this. This is not you," Alice hissed, making an attempt to move closer to Bella.

I saw Jasper reach out and clasp her wrist in his hand and pull her back toward himself.

Brady and Leah moved so they were completely shielding Bella from any attempt to get near her.

Seth shifted ever so slightly, he lifted his eyes from Bella and looked toward the pack who were standing sentry so as not to allow anyone to see what was really going on. Seth nodded his head, and a second later the guys rearranged themselves.

Paul moved toward Seth and in less time than it takes to blink your eyes, he traded position with him, wrapping his own hands around Carlisle's throat

Seth moved Bella behind him, locked his now glowing yellow eyes on Alice and growled.

Jasper stepped forward, hands raised in the air. "What are your terms?" he asked.

_No wonder humans were lulled into a sense of peace around these monsters. Their voices sounded like church bells._

I heard Alice gasp from behind him. Even with the sugared sound of it, I heard the anger she directed at her own mate.

Seth snarled. His entire frame shook and he looked ready to lunge. "You think I'm going to _negotiate_ terms about **MY **wife?"

Bella slid her hands inside Seth's shirt, his shaking stopped immediately. He reached around and patted her leg before focusing on Jasper once again.

Sam stepped forward, placing his hand on Seth's shoulder in comfort. He had explained earlier that even though he was the Alpha, Bella was Seth's mate and therefore this was his call.

Sam and Seth both stared at Jasper. After what felt like an hour, Sam spoke. "Where is Edward?"

"I don't know. He has not contacted us," Jasper answered.

I had a feeling he was telling the truth. Alice looked ready to set him on fire and Carlisle's eyes had shifted to stare at him in disbelief as he answered Sam.

"Where can we find him?" Jake's voice spoke as he moved to stand next to Sam.

Before Jasper could answer, Alice moved from behind her mate to stand just in front of him. The move brought her closer to my Bells, and made my heart skipped a beat.

"Bella... you can't let them do this." she hissed. Her face went from fury to distressed before my eyes. "Don't you see what these animals are planning? They're going to kill Edward."

One second Alice was hissing, the next she was pleading. The flip-flop made my head spin, but it also allowed me to see just how quickly these creatures could fool the average human.

"Bb...Bella, Edward only left because he loved you. He still does," Alice sobbed. "We can still be a family, you can still be my sister."

Bella stepped from behind Seth, her face red with rage. Maybe I imagined it, but I almost swore I saw Bella's eyes flash yellow before quickly turning back into the brown she was born with. Bella turned her attention to Jasper and it looked like he almost cowered at the dark look that had settled on her face

"Jasper, if your wife does not shut the hell up, I'm going to burn her to the ground myself." Bella's words were tinged in fire and I believed every word she spoke.

"You little bitch," Alice snarled, breaking free from Jasper's grasp and lunging toward Bella.

It happened so fast, I almost missed it. Leah shifted and pounced. She was on top of Alice before I had time to blink. I watched the remnants of her clothing fall to the ground around us like confetti.

_This was surreal._

I'd only ever seen Seth phase and it was during a council meeting. It was nothing like what just happened. This was ferocious.

Leah was huge, but I knew she was smaller than Seth. I'd bet with her smaller build, she was faster than the rest of the boys. Her fur was grey, her body was lean and lithe and she was no doubt a fearsome warrior. Her jaws were clamped around Alice's neck, her teeth just barely breaking through her thick marble skin.

Carlisle made a gurgling sound as Paul tightened his grip, Esme was in near hysterics behind Jasper. The big guy, Emmett, looked as if he were debating on weather to stay and see this through or tossing his girl on his back and fleeing.

Bella moved to stand just in front of Alice's prone body. "Alice, I don't think you've met my sister, Leah." She reached out and scratched Leah's wolf on the head.

Seth looked down at Alice's prone figure, "Edward was a burning pile of ash the second he crossed onto Quileute land," he snarled.

I heard a scared gasp come from behind Alice and looked up to see Carlisle's wife, Esme, clutching her chest.

"He's my son... my daughter, please..." Esme pleaded.

Seth's voice thundered loud enough to rustle the leaves on the trees. "Then you can cooperate and tell me where the fuck I can find him, or watch me roast hotdogs over their pyres."

Seth turned his head toward Paul and nodded.

Paul frog marched Carlisle over to stand in front of Sam, Jake, Seth, and Bella. He loosened his grip enough to allow Carlisle to speak, but not enough to grant movement.

Carlisle didn't wait to be asked a question. Instead, he immediately began pleading for Alice's life. "I beg of you, she is my daughter," he said, looking from Alice to Sam.

Seth took a step forward. His glare locked on Carlisle. The hate shining through his eyes was unmistakable, "You once claimed my wife as a daughter... then you slinked away in the middle of the night as your pathetic excuse for a son walked her into the dark forest and left her for dead."

I heard a snarl from behind Jasper and looked up in time to see both the hulking Cullen and his blonde wife had looks of shock on their faces before they were quickly replaced with indifference. Jasper, too, looked as though he had not known that piece of information. Carlisle shifted his eyes from Seth and focused his stare on Sam.

The disrespect was blatant.

"Sam..." Carlisle started to speak once again, only to be silenced with a hard look from Sam.

Seth grabbed Carlisle from Paul. He lifted him up and held him suspended in the air. Carlisle literally dangled in the air as my son-in-law held him by the throat. "Bella is **MY** wife. You address **ME!**"

God in heaven. Every time I think I've seen what my daughter's husband is capable of, I am shocked to see something new.

"Fuck this," Jasper growled, stepped forward with his hands raised and looked straight into Seth's eyes. "We don't know where the coward is, but I give you my word that I'll help you find him."

"Why?" Sam interrupted..

"I would rather not burn because of the stupidity of some of my family members," he bit out with a not so subtle look toward Carlisle..

"Jasper!" Alice snarled from the ground.

I could see her struggling in an attempt to free herself. Her own husband didn't seem to make any movement to help her. Actually, he looked ready to shut her up himself.

_Hmm... I wondered if all was peaceful in vamp land._

Alice managed to free one of her hands. Her fingers wrapped around Bella's ankle and she was snapping her teeth in the tiny space of air she had between herself and the concrete.

I could feel my knees buckle with terror.

It didn't take more than a millisecond before Leah's jaws clamped down biting a chunk of marble out of the side of Alice's neck. Clear goo oozed from the wound.

I'd never had a weak stomach, but it was starting to protest.

I expected some kind of retaliation, but none came.

Leah shifted human. Despite the situation I could feel my face flush with embarrassment at her nudity. I averted my eyes as fast as I could.

"She's dressed," Jake whispered to me, doing a bad job of hiding his mirth.

_Damn__,__ kid! _He'd tell Billy and I'd never live it down.

"This is your mate?" Leah asked, though it sounded more like a snarl.

"No," Jasper answered. I could sense the disbelief in the air.

"Explain..." Leah demanded. Well damn, the girl was scarier than the boys.

"Alice is my wife, but she was never my mate," he answered.

I caught Carlisle's expression seconds before he began talking. "I believe if we can just talk about this, we can come to an agreement that benefits us all," he choked out. "Ephraim Black recognized the need for a treaty, surely you can as well. I'm willing to renegotiate the terms."

Jake turned toward the arrogant son-of-a-bitch, "Ephraim Black had a pack of three. He did what was in the best interest of his tribe... at that time. We are nine wolves strong. We do not need a treaty."

"I think that's best for Ephraim Black's heir to decide." Carlisle stated, sounding too arrogant for the situation, in my opinion.

The smirk that crossed Jake's face sent chills down my spine."I'm Jacob Ephraim Black," he announced and then spoke a single word in what I recognized to be Quileute.

I didn't understand what he'd said, but it seemed as though the pack grew bigger before my eyes.

"Mr. Black, surely you see the importance of the treaty. I assure you Edward meant no harm. He is incapable of hurting Bella." Carlisle spoke using his 'Dr.' voice I recognized from the many times he treated Bella. That thought sent a cold chill over me.

The growl that left Seth had the hair on the back of my neck standing on end. "That motherfucker poisoned **MY **wife. He laced her with his scent and then left her for dead. He crossed onto **MY **land. He violated **MY **wife. He will burn by **MY ** hand."

By the time he finished, there was spittle flying out of his mouth and his eyes were a deep yellow.

"I'd like to discuss this with your Alpha," Carlisle said, once again dismissing Seth.

Seth pushed Bella into Brady, phased where he stood and with one swift movement, Carlisle lay crumpled on the ground. It was like dominos. Carlisle fell, then Esme lunged toward Seth. She was intercepted by a snarling wolf who I thought might be Paul. Esme soon joined Carlisle on the ground. Leah had phased back in the chaos and had Alice's head in her mouth.

_Holy Shit! I was going to need buckets of Old Quil's shine after this._

Jasper, the big guy, and the Barbie next to him stood completely still like statues.

"Fuck this, I want nothing to do with this shit." The bear looking vamp said with the woman nodding her head in agreement.

"Go. Do not come back here. You will be burned on site," Jake hissed.

They fled without a second glance. The only one who remained was Jasper.

Jasper looked at the ground that was littered with the headless bodies of his... _family_? "You know as well as I do, they're not dead until they're burned. What do you want?" he asked matter-of-factly, looking up and meeting each of the pack's eyes.

Fur turned into naked flesh as Seth phased human. Again, I could feel my blush heat my face. I'd never get used to the nudity they all seemed to ignore. Seth pulled Bella in front of him to hide his nakedness. I won't pretend that didn't make my face flood with a deeper, more pronounced embarrassment.

"Your wife will not be given the chance to walk away. She attempted to bite my mate." Seth spoke through clenched teeth.

Jasper nodded, " I wouldn't expect anything less from a soldier."

"Carlisle and Esme will be given a chance to cooperate. If they don't, they too will burn." Jake spoke, standing alongside Sam.

Again, Jasper nodded his understanding. "Why am I still standing?" he asked, seeming to truly want the answer to that.

**Seth's Pov**

Bella had told me each of the Cullens' strengths and weaknesses as she had known them. Together, we had informed the pack and elders this morning before making our way back to Forks Memorial.

We knew they would show up without invitation. It was who they were. Carlisle Cullen and his coven might abstain from human blood, but they were not as close to their humanity as he believed.

Leaving Bella the way they did had proven that.

The pack and I had known, or at least had a good idea of, how this would end. Though Alice not being Jasper's mate was the one unknown factor and the one detail that kept me from removing his head along with his wife's.

After I imprinted on Bella, we had learned all about the redhead we'd been chasing. From her, we understood that if you killed one of a mated pair, you had to kill the other. If either Carlisle or Esme refused to help, they would both burn.

I knew the pack were divided on allowing Jasper to walk away, but I trusted my wife and I trusted the wisdom the ancestors provided through her. We had discussed all the potential outcomes should the Cullen's arrive and Bella felt strongly Jasper would not, and should not, be burned. The tingles on the back of her neck, further proved that her instincts were right.

I remember telling the Elders and the pack after we came home from our Spirit Journey that there would be times when we would need to listen to Bella, even if we didn't understand why.

Now was one of those times.

I shook my head and pulled Bella tighter against my chest and focused on what was being said.

"My gift will not be useful in tracking Edward. I'll have to do it the traditional way with financial records and paper trails. I also have friends who will be willing to help, no questions asked." Jasper told Sam.

Sam nodded his consent.

"Carlisle will not help you find Edward." He paused. "Burn them, it's the only option." Jasper shifted his eyes from Sam to Bella and it took everything in me not to lunge. I was wound too tight.

"I told you once that you were worth it... you were then and you are now. I'll do everything I can to make sure Edward does not get near you," he said, then turned and vanished into the woods surrounding the hospital.

**Charlie's Pov**

Six months ago, I thought my biggest problem was my daughter dating my best friends' underaged son. Now, standing here, watching as my lifelong friends' children gathered body parts of the already dead to burn... the phrase 'we're not in Kansas anymore' comes to mind.

I watched as Embry and Paul, who had both phased human and thankfully were clothed, gathered the remains of the three Cullens and disappeared into the woods. Seconds later, a purple plume of smoke rose from the forest.

I dared a glance in Seth and Bella's direction. I instantly wished I hadn't. His naked ass stared back at me. But, it was the way he held her that made me uncomfortable. Sure, I knew they were married, but I liked to pretend they didn't do marital things.

Paul walked up and gripped my shoulder. His head turned in the same direction mine was pointed at. Seth had a handful of Bella's hair, his other hand held a handful of her ass. I was pretty sure he was going to kiss her unconscious.

"Just be thankful he hasn't stripped her right here," Paul chuckled.

I quickly averted my eyes.

"Quil?" I needlessly shouted.

"Yeah, Chief?"

"Where's your granddad keep his shine?" I asked.


	65. Chapter 54 Family

**Beta:Tayjay**

* * *

**AN: This chapter is shorter than normal. However, it is still nearly 2K words. It felt right to end it where it does.**

* * *

**CH. 54 Family**

Bella's Pov

Our wedding had been so beautiful, our wedding night filled with love and promises. And in one moment, it turned into fear and war. I hated Edward Cullen with every fiber in my being.

Three of the Cullen's were nothing more than ash in the wind. Harry had slipped into a coma and my dad, Billy, and Quilly were currently three sheets to the wind.

I was dead on my feet.

The last two days had been an emotional roller-coaster and I was ready to drop. Seth and I excused ourselves and walked downstairs. _There was something comforting about being in your own space,_ I thought the second we entered our apartment.

Seth went straight into the bathroom and turned on the shower and then walked back to me. He reached his hands down, grasped the hem of my sweater and pulled it over my head.. "The scent," he explained as he rid us both of our clothing.

Once all our clothes were stripped, he bagged them up and set them outside the apartment door.

Seth took my hand in his and walked us to the bathroom. The warm spray of the shower did wonders for the stress in my shoulders. After we were clean and Seth determined us to be free of the leech scent, I plugged the tub and switched the water from the shower to the faucet. I sat down with my back against the end of the tub and motioned for Seth to sit between my legs.

Once we were settled, I began running the sponge over his shoulders and across his chest. I could feel him relax into me as I caressed his skin. I let the sponge go and worked my fingers over his scalp and down his neck. I used my knuckles to work the knots from the center of his back before lightly running my fingertips down his spine.

When the water turned cold, Seth stood and grabbed two towels from the shelf. He wrapped one around his waist and the other around my shoulders. He leaned down and pecked my lips, "Thank you,'' he whispered as he helped me from the tub.

I stood on the tip of my toes and pressed my lips against his, "I love you."

We walked to our bedroom, let our towels drop and climbed under the top sheet of our bed. I felt Seth pull my body into his and wrap his arm around my waist. My eyes couldn't stay open another second.

**Sue's Pov**

I stood staring into my closet. I grabbed the first shirt of Harry's that my hands fell upon and lifted it to my face. I nearly collapsed as his woodsy scent filled my lungs. I stumbled to our bed and sat on the edge. He had to wake up. I couldn't go on without him. Even the thought of a life without him in it was too painful to bear.

I wanted to fall apart, to cry and scream, but I had my children and our extended family to think about. I allowed myself a moment to breathe in my love's familiar smell and then I set his shirt on the bed and walked out of our room. I would be strong. I would be his strength until he found his way back to us.

I had just made it to the living room when the doorbell rang. I walked to the door, opened it and stared. "I can't cook, but I can clean," Renee smiled at me before stepping forward and wrapping her arms around me.

When Renee released me, I stepped aside so she could walk in. I led her to the kitchen where someone had started a fresh pot of coffee. I filled a cup for her and then one for myself. Sitting down, I stared at her.

"Mel called and told me what was going on. I thought maybe you could use an extra set of hands to help out around the house or even a body to drive you back and forth to the hospital," she told me.

As I looked at Renee and heard the snores of the three drunk men in my living room, I couldn't help but thank the Spirits. I was a very blessed woman.

"Thank you," I told her as sincerely as my choked up voice would allow.

She smiled and shrugged her shoulders, ''we're family."

We sat drinking our coffee. Renee didn't ask any questions and I was thankful just to have someone sitting with me. Slowly, the pack began to trickle in. Each did a double take, seeing Renee sitting in my kitchen, but then just seemed to accept she belonged here as soon as she came into view.

Emily and Kim walked into the kitchen with Sam and Jared following. Each of the boys carried several Tupperware containers. Looking around, I saw the pack and their imprints, Billy, Old Quil, and Charlie. Renee, Mel, the Cameron's, and the Connors were also milling about. Brady's mom, Pam, arrived with Theresa Ateara. The doorbell was constantly ringing with well wishes and casseroles from the people of the tribe. I could feel the tight hold on my emotions slipping as I saw and felt, the evidence of just how full our lives were.

Emily and Kim were standing at the stove. I could smell the scent of tomato and garlic and my stomach rumbled. I tried to remember the last time I ate, but couldn't recall how long it had been.

Leah stepped to my side, Brady hovering beside her. "Mom, you have to take care of yourself," she told me as gently before leaning down to kiss my cheek.

Paul and Embry walked in from the back door. "We hauled over a couple tables and chairs from the Council building," Paul told the room.

Sam and Jared carried three enormous pots outside and placed them on the tables then walked back in to help the girls with the remaining covered dishes.

Brady took my hand and helped me from the table; he and Leah each wrapped an arm around me as we followed our gathering outside. The boys had erected a massive tent and built three separate fire's around the tent. Despite the frigid temperatures of late November in Washington, it was comfortable. Of course, that could be because of the body temperatures of the wolves that surrounded us.

I ate every morsel of food on my plate. I hadn't realized just how famished I had become. When I was finished, I stood up and excused myself. I needed to have all of my children close by. Once inside, I threw the paper plate into the trashcan, opened the basement door and descended the stairs.

I turned the knob and walked inside. I looked around at the photos that lined the walls and sat on the shelves. The apron that hung in the tiny kitchen. The table, where we had sat just forty-eight hours earlier as Bella readied herself to walk down the aisle, held Bella's wedding bouquet. Sometimes it was easy to forget my son... my baby... had a life aside from me.

I shook my head, lifted my eyes, and froze. There had been the infamous Council meeting, the innocent and not so innocent kisses I'd witnessed, but they paled in comparison to what I was unwittingly seeing.

My mind screamed at me to turn and run, but my body was frozen. Seth's body covered Bella's. Her pale arms were around his neck, her legs wrapped around his hips. I tried to move, to shut my eyes, but my own body betrayed me. I couldn't even blink.

Seth rose, pulled Bella up and turned her. _Oh Dear Spirits, please..._ I silently begged.

Seth's naked back and backside were visible. I watched as Bella knelt before him, leaned forward and gripped their headboard. She then tilted her head to the side, exposing her neck.

Seth gripped her hips, the contrast between his copper colored skin and her ivory was striking. I knew what was happening, I could see it, but it was as if everything was altered in some dream like way. I could hear them, but it wasn't sounds that would keep me up at night with nightmares, it was their voices.

"I belong to you. Only you." Bella whispered as Seth shifted, their bodies fitting together like a puzzle piece. Seth's face was in her neck. "Mine," he growled.

"Yours!" Bella confirmed as she moved her hands to rest on the top of his thighs. "My protector. My mate." she cried out. Seth's hand released her hips and I could see her skin pink from his grip. He slid his hands up her side and wrapped one around her lower stomach. His other hand rested across her chest over her breasts.

Seth moved against Bella with a force that almost scared me, yet there was a gentleness to his movement. I knew the second he gave himself over to his other self. His tongue flicked out, licking Bella's exposed neck. His teeth sank into her skin as a low growl filled the silence.

Bella's entire body shuddered as Seth's back bowed. I didn't want to think about the why. I was going to have to dip into Old Quil's rez shine, myself.

I'd heard about it. We'd held council meetings on the subject. Hell, there were daily jokes about it, but witnessing the marking first hand paled in comparison.

When Seth stilled, he kissed Bella's neck. His hands caressed every inch of her skin, but he made no attempt to disentangle their bodies. Bella's head fell back, resting between Seth's shoulder and his neck. "I don't have tingles, and the spirits haven't enlightened me with intuition, but I know in my heart that your dad is going to be okay," Bella whispered.

Seth moved his head which forced Bella to move hers. He leaned in, closed his eyes and met her lips with his. When he released her from the kiss, I could see tear tracks down his cheeks.

"I trust your heart," he told her.

The honesty in that simple statement had my heart beating wildly. He did trust her heart. I could see, with perfect clarity, the enormous love that they shared. It had nothing to do with naked bodies. It was the way they trusted one another blindly without reservation, without need for proof.

Seth bowed his head, kissed her lips and moved so fluidly that mercifully I didn't see anything more than I'd already witnessed. He turned her to face him and lifted her to his body. I knew from the look on each of their faces that the connection they once again shared with each other's body was purely love and devotion, confirmation and trust.

"I understand," I whispered as silent as possible and felt my body unlock. I turned and fled from the sounds that I wasn't meant to hear.

I climbed the stairs and closed the basement door behind me. I crept into my room, grabbed Harry's shirt and inhaled. I understood what had happened. The spirits were telling me to trust them, to trust my love for Harry. To trust my heart as my son, my baby, trusted the heart of his soul-mate.

I felt a calm settle over me that I h hadn't felt since I watched my husband fall to the floor. "I get it," I whispered. "Though, really, you could have given me the message without the visuals," I said, looking toward the ceiling. 


	66. Chapter 55 Awakening

**AN: **I apologize for the long overdue update. I have had a bout with pneumonia and am just now getting over it. All my other stories are suffering the same wait period, but I am working on them.

* * *

**Beta:** Tayjay

* * *

**CH.55 Awakening**

**Seth's Pov**

I lay awake for hours. Scrubbing my hands over my face, I turned over, then leaned down and kissed Bella's temple. I pulled the blanket over her and slowly sat up and left the warmth of our bed, careful not to wake her.

I grabbed my jeans from the floor and tugged them on, pulled a pair of socks out of the drawer and grabbed my boots and a shirt from the closet. Once I was dressed, I made my way to the living room.

It was early morning. Bella and I had slept through most of yesterday afternoon and all night. I wrote her a quick note letting her know I'd be back soon. Climbing the stairs and walking into the kitchen, , I stopped in my tracks seeing Renee sitting at the table. She had just flown out of Seattle, after the wedding reception. She must have landed in Florida and turned around and caught the next flight must have called and told her about Dad.

"How are you?" she stood and gave me a motherly hug.

"I'm okay. Thank you for coming," I told her.

"Of course. You're my son-in-law," she smiled and handed me a cup of coffee. "You're mom is resting."

I nodded, letting her know I heard her. I sniffed the air and listened to see who all was home. "Brady?" I called just above a whisper as not to disturb my mom.

Brady walked into the kitchen seconds later. "Where's Leah?"

"She left to get your mom some teas from Old Quil," he told me.

"I need to do something..." I couldn't finish my sentence. The thought was too much, too painful.

He reached his hand out and grasped my shoulder. "Go. I won't let anyone get near her, not even Quil.'' He grinned, lightening the mood.

I nodded toward Renee, set my half- empty coffee cup in the sink and headed to the front door. "Thanks," I said, knowing he would hear me as I left.

I passed by Bella's car and my truck, choosing to walk instead. I quickly made my way into the forest. I didn't phase. I wanted the quiet that walking human would afford me. Even in human form, I made it to Forks hospital much faster than I could have if I had driven. I bypassed the entrance and headed to the side of the building where the confrontation had taken place.

I stared at the ground as I retraced my steps. I walked back and forth from one end of the grass to the edge of the trees. "Motherfucker," I hissed in frustration.

"What's going on?" I heard Paul ask as he stepped out from the cover of the trees.

"My ring." I winced. "When I phased, it didn't phase with me." I told him feeling like I'd been gutted.

"Shit," his eyes immediately went to the ground in search of my missing wedding ring.

"Does she know?" he asked after we'd been looking for around an hour with no results.

I shook my head. "No... everything just happened too fast. Hell, I didn't even realize at first," I told him, feeling guilty.

_Fuck, I hadn't been married a week and already I'd lost my wedding ring._

"It might help if we phase." Paul suggested.

"Yeah, maybe," I agreed.

We walked into the trees, shed our clothes and phased into our wolves.

"_What are you doing?"_ Jared asked as soon as we entered the pack mind.

"_My ring... when I phased yesterday, it didn't make the shift. Paul's helping me look for it__,_" I explained.

"_Damn! Alright, I'm headed your way. Fuck man,"_ he said, able to see inside the pack mind how torn up I felt.

"_Goddamn it_," I roared. We'd been looking for my ring for hours. It had just fucking disappeared.

"_Seth, go home. We'll keep looking, I promise_," Embry told me. He had joined the search an hour ago,

"_Yeah, Bella will be up by now._ " I told them and phased out. I pulled on my jeans, socks, and boots and started the walk home. I felt like shit.

I knew Bella would understand, but that wasn't the point. Edward had come in and stolen our wedding night and now my wedding ring was gone. It was all just too much.

I wanted to peel his marble flesh from his stony bones and watch it burn.

I made my way home, hating that I was going to have to tell Bella about my missing ring. I lingered at the treeline as I tried to gather my thoughts. "Seth," Leah rushed toward me as I stepped into the open back yard.

"What's wrong?" I immediately went on alert.

"Nothing. Bella is fine. She's kicking Brady's ass in poker while Renee cackles," Leah chuckled.

"I have something for you," she held her hand out.

In the center of her open palm, rested my lost ring.

"I've been looking for that for hours. Hell, half the pack are still looking," I told her, lifting my ring from her outstretched hand and slipping it on my finger, where it belonged.

"Sorry," Leah looked guilty. "I saw it fly off of you when you phased. But everything happened so fast, I didn't get a chance to tell you. Then you two went downstairs," she leveled me with a look and smirked. "I left this morning to go look for it. By the time I found it and made it home, you were already gone. Bella saw me and I was afraid she'd get suspicious if I left again. I know she would have understood, but..." Leah explained.

I grabbed my sister and hugged her tight. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." I whispered. I pulled back and felt the tension leave my body as I felt the cool metal around my finger.

"Let me tell the pack, then I'll be in," I told her, taking a step back toward the trees.

"Go, I'll let them know. Bella's getting antsy," Leah patted my shoulder and motioned toward the house.

"I owe you," I yelled after her as she disappeared into the cover of the forest.

Bella walked out of the bathroom, wearing my old football jersey and a pair of torn jeans. She was sexy as hell. "You know I love you in that shirt," I growled.

"And that's my cue to leave," Brady chuckled while Renee shook her head.

I just laughed, watching as they left and closed the door behind them. We weren't that bad.

I leaned down and kissed Bella's lips lightly. "I love you, Baby."

"I love you too," she smiled against my mouth. She stepped back and started walking toward the kitchen. "Just think... now the Clearwater on the back of this jersey is for me too," she giggled, making my knees weak.

"I made lunch and I know you must be starving," Bella reached behind her and grabbed my hand then towed me toward the table.

I pulled a chair out from the kitchen table, sat down and watched as Bella fluttered around. When we got our own house, I definitely wanted her to have a big kitchen. She loved to cook and I wanted her to have all the gadgets and room she needed to work her magic.

Bella set a huge bowl of salad on the table and I didn't even bother to hide my laugh. She'd taken to making salads with all sorts of things in them. I actually liked salad, but the rest of the pack were a hard sell. I guess adding in the extras had become habit. Mixed in with the usual lettuce, tomatoes, and cucumbers were chunks of chicken, walnuts, oranges and cranberries.

Bella walked back to the fridge and pulled out a plate stacked high with sandwiches. I could smell the spicy sauce and my mouth watered. Even a sandwich tasted better when Bella made it.

"We really need to go grocery shopping. I just threw whatever we had in the fridge and cupboards together for lunch, but if we want dinner we're going to have to go the market." Bella told me as she started washing our lunch dishes.

"Baby, that can wait. Come sit with me a while." I told her, gently pulling her away from the sink and into my arms. I walked us to the couch, sat down and settled Bella on my lap. My arms were wrapped around her waist and my hands rested on the small of her back.

I looked at her for a minute, drinking in her beauty. _Spirits, I loved her._ Now that my ring was back where it belonged... on my finger...I felt like I should tell her in case it happened again."Babe, when I phased yesterday, my ring didn't phase with me." I could see the saddened look in her eyes seconds before understanding crossed her features.

Before she could say anything, I wanted her to know it had been found. "That's where I went earlier. Me and half the pack searched the woods by the hospital. Turns out Leah saw it happen and left early this morning and found it for me," I lifted my hand to show her.

I could almost see the thoughts swirl in Bella's mind. They were reflected in her eyes that stared at me. "Maybe we can get a chain to put it on when you have to patrol."

"Yeah, we can go to Port Angeles to the grocery store and stop and look for a chain," I thought aloud. I did not want to ever have to come home and tell her that my ring was gone and hadn't been found.

Bella wrapped her arms around my neck and rested her cheek against my chest. I held her close to me, feeling her heartbeat thrum in sync with my own. I don't know how long we just sat still before there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," I yelled, not releasing my hold on Bella.

Renee walked in smiling, "I thought it was wise to knock first," she teased, remembering the last time she just walked in.

"Ha-Ha..." Bella rolled her eyes.

"So what are you kids up to?" She asked, sitting down.

"We're going grocery shopping," Bella told her as she slid from my lap and walked into the. kitchen. She pulled the grocery list from the fridge and started reading through the items listed. We kept a running list because it just made things easier when we were ready to shop.

"How exciting," Renee teased.

It was funny. For as much as our lives were filled with mystery, magic and fairytales, there was the other side that was completely normal, almost boring.

It was my favorite part.

"You're welcome to come," I told her, taking the list from Bella and adding shaving cream to the bottom.

"I think I'll stay here in case your mom needs anything." She gave both Bella and I a hug before retreating back upstairs.

Bella peeked inside the fridge and cabinets before turning to look at me. "Can you think of anything else?" she asked.

"Light bulbs," I remembered.

Bella wrote it down, put the list in her bag then grabbed her jacket off the hook. "Ready?"

Port Angeles was busy today and traffic was backed up. While we sat waiting for the breakdown ahead of us to be cleared, we started talking about everything. Everything except my dad. We just needed a few hours to not think about it.

"What do you think about going to the cabin tomorrow?" Bella suggested.

"I think that sounds perfect," I told her. Getting away for one night, just the two of us, sounded like a dream. None of what had transpired was how I had envisioned the start of our marriage. Leeches, heart attacks, and the entire reservation coming and going was not what I had pictured when I thought about mine and Bella's first few nights as a _legally_ married couple.

Finally the cars ahead of us began moving and soon we were back on our way to the market. After parking, I grabbed a buggy and headed into the store with Bella at my side. We walked up and down the aisles, tossing items into our cart. I never minded going grocery shopping. I guess it was the menial every day kind of things that helped balance all the crazy shit in our lives.

Our buggy was piled high with a week's worth of food. We stood in line, debating on whether to take Kala to the cabin with us or not. By the time it was our turn to check out, we had settled on taking Kala so that mom didn't have to worry about him.

With our bags loaded into the back of the truck, we headed home. The drive back to La Push passed just as quickly as the ride to Port A had. Pulling into the driveway, my shoulders relaxed. Even though I was capable of protecting Bella on my own, I liked knowing my pack were close by if we needed them.

Brady and Leah walked out of the house and met us by the truck, each grabbing bags. After the four of us had carried all of our groceries downstairs, Bella and I started putting everything away.

"Here," Brady reached into his back pocket and pulled out some cash from his wallet.

"Uh, what's that for?" I asked, looking between him and Leah.

"Bro, we eat here more than we do at my mom's or upstairs with your parents. The least we can do is help pay for the groceries," he chuckled.

"Nah, man, it's good." I shook my head at him.

"Seriously, Seth, take it or I'll make you take it," Leah challenged with a smirk.

Brady tossed the bills on the table and sat down. "Twenty on my girl," he grinned.

"Shut up," I laughed.

"I thought you'd see it my way," Leah slugged me in the arm.

"Yeah, yeah, just put it in the jar," I told her, handing her the jar we stashed our mad money in. "Maybe we can all go out this weekend or something."

Bella and I finished putting our groceries away. I carried the laundry basket out and started a load of wash as Bella began making dinner. Less than an hour later, we were sitting at the table eating.

**Sue's Pov**

I slept peacefully for the first time since Harry had fallen down, his hands clutched to his chest. Rising from bed, I stretched and stood, glancing at myself in the mirror before heading toward the hallway. Passing the open door of Seth's old bedroom, I could see Renee curled up on the bed, a forgotten book at her side.

Seth...

Thinking of my son and feeling the heat from my blush at the memory of what I'd witnessed, I knew I needed to confess what I had seen. It was only right. I certainly hadn't meant to see what I had, but the message had been delivered. I still thought the ancestors could have found a less embarrassing method of delivery.

I stood in front of their apartment door and took a deep breath. _Spirits, give me strength_, I thought as I raised my hand and knocked.

"Come in," Seth's voice was clear even through the thick wooden door.

I turned the knob, and slowly opened the door. I'm not sure what I was expecting to see; Seth had yelled for me to come in after all. Still I couldn't help but feel nervous.

Walking inside, I saw that Seth was sitting on the couch, Bella in his lap. He was running a brush through her long hair. I smiled watching the two of them. It was a side that myself and the others didn't often get to see. We were all privy to the sweet kisses and the look of love that always passed between them, but we rarely got to see them partake in the simpler, less obvious expressions of love.

Seth's voice pulled me from my thoughts. "Uh, Mom, are you ok?" he asked.

I nodded and sat down at the table. "I need to tell you both something." I wrung my hands and took a deep breath.

Seth looked at me, his face calm, but his eyes were shining with curiosity. Those eyes, while older and wiser, were the same eyes I'd first looked into when the Doctor lay him on my belly the day he was born.

The memory of him so tiny and innocent made what I was about to confess that much harder. He was grown in all the ways that mattered. While I was blissfully happy to have Bella in our family, I still mourned the years the wolf had stolen from me. I hadn't had enough time with my son.

My continued silence caused both Bella and Seth to watch me with a worried frown on their faces. "Mom?"

I shook my head and steeled myself. "Yesterday... I came down here to get you. I wanted both you and Leah, Brady and Bella with me," I began. "I uh, well, I didn't knock."

I watched their faces, hoping they would understand what I was trying to tell them. "Okay," Seth urged me to continue with a quirk of his brow.

"I, uh..." This was harder than I thought it would be. "I saw you." I blurted out, looking anywhere but at their faces. "I saw the two of you. I... I couldn't move, I couldn't look away. It was as if the spirits had locked my body, rendering me immobile."

I heard Bella's breath hitch and knew her cheeks would be stained pink. I willed myself to look at them. "I'm so sorry," I apologized. "I believe the ancestors purposely put me here at that time to receive a message," I tried to explain.

I knew it didn't make sense. But, as absurd as it seemed, I knew it to be true.

"And did you get the message?" Seth asked, wrapping his arm around Bella in comfort.

I nodded, "I don't understand why it had to be delivered in that way, but, yes, I did get the message and despite the method of delivery, I'm at peace."

It was silent, each of us lost in thought. "Maybe the spirits had been trying to send you a message but you weren't listening and this was their way of forcing you to hear them." Bella's voice filled the quiet.

I stared at my daughter-in-law in awe. Her cheeks were tinged pink with embarrassment, but still, she understood.

_**~Jailbait~**_

_The wind whistled through the trees as I walked along the edge of the forest. I followed the worn path along the treeline until I reached a clearing just inside the cover of the forest. _

_The scent of burning sage lingered heavy in the air. The scent became stronger the father I walked, until I found myself standing in front of a burning fire. The smoke billowed up and disappeared in the canopy of leaves and branches above me. _

_The flames were the same blue color as all of La Push's bonfires. Looking around, I knew I was on Third Beach. Third Beach held spiritual meaning to our people and the question of why I was here, now, brought both joy at seeing my ancestors and sadness that I may never see my family again._

_As I thought of my sweet Sue and our children, the flames of the fire flickered and hissed. I felt a presence surround me and I knew without seeing, my ancestors were near. Looking all around me, I couldn't make out anything other than the nature that abounded. The untouched, unspoiled land of my forefathers seemed to come to life as four Quileute men stepped from the forest and into my line of sight._

_Ephraim Black. Levi Uley. Quil Ateara (I). Moses Clearwater._

_I knew who each man was without a need for an introduction. The family resemblance was strong. I wondered if it had to do with the wolf gene. Each man before me could have been the twin of one of the current pack. _

"_Sit down, our brother. Your faith is strong," Ephraim's deep voice cut through the silence._

"_Am I to join you?" The thought of never seeing my wife and children again was painful._

"_No, it is not your time," Ephraim told me as he stared into my soul._

**Seth's Pov**

Bella and I were sitting in the middle of our living room floor, boxes, tissue paper and ribbon strewn all around us. "Blender," Bella held up the piece of kitchen equipment with a huge grin.

I just shook my head and laughed. It was the third blender we'd opened.

Our friends and family, as well as the members of our tribe had been generous to us. So far we'd opened everything, from items for the kitchen to beautiful handmade frames and baskets. I grabbed another box, pulled the card from the top and opened it, "Babe, this one is from Angela," I told her, handing the box to Bella so she could open the gift from her friend.

Bella slid the ribbon off the box and lifted the top box revealing more tissue paper. Once she'd cleared all the paper, I heard her gasp. "Wow..." she breathed, pulling a silver frame from the box and turned it around so I could see what was inside.

Our wedding invitation rested inside the silver picture frame. The frame itself had been etched with our shared last-name and the date of our wedding. It really was beautiful.

Bella set the frame back inside it's box and opened the envelope that was inside. "She's coming for Christmas," Bella told me, clearly excited to see her friend. I knew they had both been disappointed that Angela had been unable to make it for our wedding. I had walked in on one of their Skype sessions, both girls had been teary eyed.

"She says she can't wait to see my 'hot husband' in person," Bella waggled her brow at me.

"Oh, yeah?" I lunged for her, trapping her underneath me.

I stared down at Bella, "Who's this hot husband you speak of... and why did I not know about him?" I teased.

"Hmmm, he's sexy," she purred, rising to peck my lips. "He's sweet," she cooed as she wrapped her legs around my waist. "He's strong," Bella slid her hands up my arms and circled my neck. "He's all mine."

Her eyes were shining and she had a beautiful smile on her lips. "I am 100% all yours," I told her as I closed the distance between us. Kissing Bella never got old. Each and every time I kissed her it felt like kissing her for the first time.

Our mouths fit together, our lips moved against one another's as our tongues tasted each other. It was the kind of kiss that held a promise of things to come, but was perfect and satisfying all by itself.

"SETH!" Leah yelled, the front door of our apartment banging loudly against the door as she flung it open.

I released Bella's lips and turned my head to look at my sister.

"Dad's awake..."


	67. Chapter 56 Dreams

**Beta: Tayjay**

* * *

**CH. 56 Dreams**

* * *

**Previously:**

"_Sit down, our brother. Your faith is strong," Ephraim's deep voice cut through the silence._

"_Am I to join you?" The thought of never seeing my wife and children again was painful._

"_No, it is not your time," Ephraim told me as he stared into my soul._

* * *

**Harry's Pov**

Everything known seemed just out of reach as my mind and body began waking. I opened first one eye then the other before the sting of the overhead fluorescent bulbs caused me to close them immediately. Slowly reopening my eyes to allow myself time to adjust to the harsh lights, I could hear the beeping of machines all around me.

_Spirits, Sue must be worried to death._

I turned my head from side to side, seeing all the tubes and machines that my old body was hooked up to. Even that exhausted me. Capable of doing nothing else and lying flat on my back with only the sounds of my breathing amplified in the quiet room, I thought back to my visit with the ancestors.

I attempted to sit up, but the tubes hindered my movement. Turning my head to the right, I saw the nurse's call button alongside the bed. I pulled my arm from beneath the warmth of the blanket and reached toward the remote-control looking gadget. I needed to get out of this room and away from this hospital so I could speak to Old Quil, Billy, and Charlie.

Pressing the button, I relaxed into the bed and waited. It didn't take long for the nurse to arrive. "You're awake," she smiled as she neared my bedside.

Sheila, as she introduced herself to me, spent the next twenty minutes recording my vital signs while we waited for the doctor to show up.

A thirty-ish looking man with ramrod straight posture and a pair of glasses perched on his nose entered my room and held out his hand to shake mine, "I'm Dr. Reynolds."

"Harry," I attempted to sit up.

"Here, let me help," Dr. Reynolds offered.

Once sitting, I looked at the man who had likely saved my life, "So, what's the verdict?"

"You, Mr. Clearwater, are a lucky man. You arrived via ambulance, suffering from a heart attack, you then slipped into a coma." Dr. Reynolds explained.

I didn't believe I was truly in a coma. The ancestors had needed to speak to me, so they had.

Pulling myself from my wayward thoughts, I looked at Dr. Reynolds, "How long have I been here?" I was trying to remember what happened. I remembered the howls and seeing Brady and Leah barrel down the stairs. The waiting, the worry until the phone rang. Leeches... Seth, Bella.

"My wife, my children?" I asked, fear gripping me.

"They've been here nearly the entire time. You are a very blessed man."

Relief flooded me. "Yes, I am," I agreed.

"I'm ordering a new scan to see how your body is healing. We can discuss potential release times then," he told me with a look that said he knew that was my next question. "I'll have a nurse come in and draw some blood," he informed me before excusing himself with the promise of checking in on me during his evening rounds.

With Dr. Reynolds gone, I relaxed back into the bed and waited for my family. I wanted to see Sue's sweet face and I needed to see for myself that my children were well. I wanted to know what the hell had happened. I wasn't sure how much time had passed when I heard a commotion from the hallway. I didn't need to actually see them to know it was most likely my family.

I could hear raised voices and demands coming from more than one member of my family, before the noise abruptly stopped. . A few minutes later, Sue walked in with Leah and Brady behind her, followed by Seth and Bella and Charlie pulling up the rear.

Judging by the smug look on Charlie's face, I was willing to bet he'd pulled the _'Chief of Police'_ card, making it possible for everyone to come in at once.

Sue was at my bedside before I could blink. She buried her face against my neck, inhaling and quietly crying. Her broken breaths made my heart clench. "I was so afraid," she whispered. Freeing my hand from its entrapment under her body, I wrapped my arm around her, "I'm fine, honey. I promise, I'm just fine."

Sue's soft cries stilled and she lifted her head from my chest. When her eyes met mine, I wanted to laugh. Her beautiful brown eyes were filled with fire. "If you ever do that to me again, I'll kill you myself," she threatened.

Leah sniffled before moving to my side and falling into me. "I'll help her, Daddy."

My daughter hadn't called me 'Daddy' in a long time; that word alone told me just how worried my family had been. After Leah released me, Seth came forward and gave me a hug, followed by my sweet daughter-in-law.

Charlie stepped toward me, shook his head relief, while trying to hide the smile that crinkled his eyes. _The old fool was a softie after all_, I thought.

Once everyone had been hugged and reassured that yes, I was going to be okay, I gripped the bed rail and sat up. "I need to get out of here, we have a lot to discuss."

My sweet wife fixed me with a fierce glare. It had been a while since I'd faced her wrath, and seeing her eyes narrow, I remembered she was a scary woman when she wanted to be.

"Sue... Sweetheart," I began, only to be cut off.

"Don't you 'sweetheart' me!" she yelled. "You had a heart attack... and then fell into a coma.'' Her voice faltered at the end and I could see she was struggling for control. Bella looked at me, cocked her head and then stepped back into Seth's waiting arms. I'd have to ask about that later, but first I had to get my wife to listen to me.

"There is a lot to tell everyone," I met Leah, Brady, Bella, Seth and Charlie's eyes before looking back at Sue. "And I can't do that here."

I worried as Sue opened and closed her mouth several times without any words coming out. Sue was never speechless. When she fell silent, unable to speak, I knew she meant business and that if she didn't think I was ready to leave the hospital that I would not be leaving.

Bella stepped forward, just enough to get our attention but still close enough to Seth to remain in his embrace. "Maybe, you could be transferred to the clinic on the reservation. You could talk to everyone there without worrying about who could overhear, but you'd still be under a doctor's care."

Sue paused and turned to look at our daughter-in-law. She seemed to be silently asking or maybe pleading with her about something, but I wasn't quite sure what. Bella gave her a soft smile in answer. Sue turned back to me and nodded, "That could work."

_Thank the spirits!_

Opening my eyes, I turned my head to look out the window and remembered where I was. The lush green trees were a welcomed sight. After getting my test results back, Dr. Reynolds had finally agreed to allow me to transfer from Forks Hospital to the clinic on the reservation. I'd arrived late last night, and much to Charlie's delight, by ambulance that he had personally volunteered to escort.

Just being back on the land I called home had me feeling peaceful and ready to tackle whatever lay ahead. And I knew there were some pretty serious things coming.

**Seth's Pov**

I patrolled this morning for the first time since Bella and I were married. With Dad sick and Edward a threat, Sam had decided Leah and I should stay off the schedule. Once we knew Dad was being brought to the res and that he would be okay, I took the a.m. shift to relieve Embry.

Standing under the hot shower afterward, I let my mind wander as the dirt and debris from the forest disappeared down the drain. I was relieved to have my dad back in La Push. I knew he was going to be okay, and having him closer to the pack meant we could better protect him when the time came. Edward Cullen was still out there and I knew at some point he'd come out from the shadows.

My thoughts were interrupted when Bella walked into the bathroom, stripped, and stepped into the shower with me. "My dad called. We're all meeting at the clinic in an hour," she told me as she reached for the shampoo bottle.

I raised my arms and replaced her hands with mine, working the shampoo into a lather as I washed her hair. "An hour," I repeated, leaning down to capture her lips.

"Mmm, yes, but..." she mumbled against my lips. "Breakfast will be ready in fifteen minutes, we're just waiting on the biscuits."

"Let 'em burn," I suggested, pulling her water slicked body against mine and started placing kisses on her shoulder, working my way to her neck.

"Ss...Seth," Bella moaned. I loved the breathless sound of her voice.

"Everyone is coming to breakfast," she panted while I nibbled the sweet spot behind her ear.

Dragging my tongue along her collarbone, I nipped at her shoulder before pulling away and looking at her. Her eyes were just as hooded and glassy as I'm sure mine were.

Bella lifted her hand to my face, "Let's go to the cabin tonight. We'll take the night for ourselves. No worrying about anyone but you and me."

Pulling her back to me, I kissed her deeply, pouring all the adoration I had for her into our kiss.

"Just you and me," I agreed, shutting off the water.

Bella and I had decided to drive to the clinic since we would be leaving from there and heading to the cabin for the night. Plus we just wanted a few minutes to ourselves before the meeting. Breakfast had been tense with everyone's emotions on edge.

Pulling into the small parking lot, I parked and shut the truck off. I stepped out of the truck and stood in the open door, "Ready?" I asked.

Bella looked up at me with a half-smile, taking my offered hand. Walking into the clinic, I knew each of us were curious and worried about what it was my dad was about to reveal.

Arriving at Dad's room, we saw that everyone else was already here. Mom was sitting beside Dad in his hospital bed, unwilling to leave his side. Brady sat in a chair on the other side of the bed with Leah in his lap. Sam stood against the wall with Jake and Embry. Old Quil and Charlie were in chairs at the foot of the bed with Billy in his wheelchair in between them.

Jared and Quil were the only ones missing, so I assumed they were on patrol.

I pulled a chair from the hallway and placed it next to Brady, sat down and pulled Bella into my lap.

Billy cleared his throat and looked around the crowded room before settling his eyes on Dad. "We're all here, Old Man, tell us what's going on."

Dad looked at each of us before turning to face my mother, "I know what the doctor thinks, I know what you were told..." he paused, making sure he had our attention. "I was not in a coma," he announced with so much conviction, it left little room for doubt. "The ancestors came to me. We must be ready, there is a war coming."

Silence fell upon the room at my dad's words. The sound of the second hand slowly rounding the clock dial echoed and drummed in my ears. My father in law was the first to recover. "What do you mean, a war?" he asked.

"The ancestors told me we should prepare for a war within our own lands. I don't know if that means a battle on the tribal lands or..." he left off as he seemed to be attempting to see his time spent with the ancestors. "I feel that it was mostly a warning of a war with our own people," Dad said, looking almost ashamed to have said such a thing.

_A war with our own people?_

His words didn't make any sense.

Old Quil seemed to be studying my father, his eyes focused, looking much farther than the hospital bed he lay in, "Harry, what did the ancestors tell you exactly?"

Dad's eyes focused on Old Quil's, his face a picture of concentration. "They said we must have faith... that a war was coming," Dad said then closed his eyes. "He... Ephraim... said our pack was strong and powerful and that we would not be defeated as long as we trusted our beliefs and our people."

Once again, silence reigned. Each of us trying to make sense of the message my dad had been given. It was Old Quil, who broke the quiet this time. "We must listen. We must keep our faith and beliefs intact." He said nothing else. I swear the old man got off on being as cryptic as possible.

"Embry, Jake, you two relieve Quil and Jared at 5:00." Sam's voice boomed in the nearly silent room.

Sam's patrol announcement broke the eerie calm that had settled on everyone. Walking over to Mom, I gave her a hug and told her where Bella and I would be. With our goodbyes said, we left for a much needed night to ourselves.

**Jake's Pov- On patrol with Embry**

Patrol had taken on a new meaning. Knowing that one of our own was being hunted made who we are and what we do mean something different than it had just days before. It was one thing to patrol in the shadows for the nameless faceless people of the Peninsula, but knowing that our being out here in the forest, vigilant and on watch would save our brother's wife, made each of us proud.

"_Em, you okay?"_ It was a stupid question. I could see inside his mind that he wasn't.

I wasn't sure what was up with him. I mean we were all on edge. Between the threat of Fuckward, burning the Cullen's and now the message from the ancestors, we were all on pins and needles.

"Yeah, man, I'm good," he lied.

"Dude, what's going on?" We didn't need to be thinking of shit else while patrolling, and his head was definitely not in the game.

"My mom and Charlie are dating," he finally broadcast to me in our shared mind.

I mentally rolled my eyes at him, knowing he would see. "Yeah, we all know."

Embry showed me a picture of Bella and then conjured the image of a red eyed, Edward. _"Bella... fuck, dude, she's like my sister now._"

This whole thing was beyond fucked up. Seth marrying Bella made her our pack sister, but for Em and his desire for a family, Bella's dad dating his mom, literally made Bella his _sister _in his eyes.

"_We'll get him. We won't let anything happen to her. Shit, you know Seth isn't going to let that son-of-a-bitch near her. Look what he did to Doc Fang._

Em ran harder along the perimeter, his nose to the ground, searching for anything out of place. After a few minutes, he finally relaxed and slowed to a normal pace. I let him be with his thoughts. We all felt close to Bella, closer than just a friend or distant relative. The girl just oozed goodness. I'd known her since I was in diapers and I knew what Embry meant, she wasn't just someone to protect, she was so much more than that. The Alpha inside me, knew she was special for far more than being the wife of a shifter. These thoughts circled around in each of our heads while we ran.

We had been patrolling for close to four hours, when through the mind link, I saw Em stiffen and heard him growl. I turned around and sped off toward the west side of the reservation where he was. It didn't take long for me to pick up the days old scent.

Edward

"_It's old,_" Em stated when I reached him.

He was right. The scent was old and I'd bet anything it had been left the same night we'd first discovered the scent of him on our lands.

"_What the fuck was he doing out here?"_ Em's thoughts were all over the place, trying to think of a reason Edward's scent would be here. The west side of the res didn't have any houses or stores, so there wasn't any reason for him have been here.

"_Fuck," _I snarled. _"The cabin. _

We took off running in the direction of the cabin, Edward's scent clung to every tree, every shrub and leaf on the way. The fucker had been to the cabin. _"What the hell was he doing, visiting every place Bella's scent was?"_

Embry didn't need to answer. It wasn't really a question.

We made it to the edge of the tree line just as Seth pulled up in his truck, Bella was sitting so close to him, it looked like they were both driving. I phased and pulled my shorts on as fast as I could, running out from the cover of the trees with Embry at my side. We needed to get to Seth before he detected the foul odor or all hell would once again break lose.

Em jerked the truck door open and pulled Bella into his chest, earning a loud snarl from Seth before the scent of leech hit him. Fuck, the dude was scary as shit when he was like this. His body went rigid, his eyes turned black with a yellow ring as his chest heaved.

"It's old!" I yelled, standing right in front of him.

Seth sidestepped me and walked toward the cabin, his nose in the air. I stood outside with Embry, expecting the snarl that erupted and bounced off the trees as Seth entered his father's log sanctuary.

His frame took up the entire doorway as he stared with rage filled eyes toward the forest. Edward Cullen would die a second death at the hands of my packmate, of that I had no doubt.

Seth jumped from the small porch and walked purposely toward us. Reaching his hands out, he pulled Bella from Embry's side and into his chest. His arms wound around her tiny frame and his nose skimmed her neck, inhaling her scent. He flicked his eyes up, looking at both me and Embry, "No one touches the leech. He's mine."


	68. Chapter 57 Life Goes On

**Beta:Tayjay- Thank You my friend for making me appear much better than I really am.**

* * *

**AN: **Thank you for the patience you have all shown me. I cannot promise faster updates as I'm still dealing with some RL issues but I can and will promise to continue to work on all my current in progress projects until completion... it just may take longer than I expected.

* * *

**CH.57 Life Goes On**

**Seth's Pov**

Mine and Bella's one month anniversary was fast approaching. One month since Edward Cullen had stormed our land and disrupted our lives and our sense of peace. One month since my father nearly lost his life.

_Thirty days._

It felt like an eternity. So much had happened and yet it felt like time stood still.

Dad's release from the clinic had been a relief. Once we were assured he was on the mend, I had gone back to school and begun my patrol shift as well as resuming my work schedule with Sam. None of this was how I thought the first month of marriage would be like. Creeping across the back lawn, I cleared my head of the errant thoughts and let myself in through the back door, easily maneuvering down the stairs to the basement.

As silent as possible, I opened the door and let myself in then closed it just as quietly. I could hear Bella's slow, even breathing from our bedroom. The lights were off, but it didn't matter, I could see perfectly. One look around our small living room and I knew Bella had been up most of the night.

There was a stack of fresh laundry on the table, folded and ready to be put away. I could smell tomorrow night's dinner marinating in the refrigerator and on the counter set a plate of sandwiches, each one with the crust cut off just the way I liked it.

I made my way to the counter, plucked a sandwich from the tray and inhaled it. I hadn't realized how hungry I was until the first bite went down. After the mound of food was depleted, I placed the plate into the sink and walked across the room to the bathroom. I was too tired to shower, but I had half the forest floor on my skin. With a yawn, I turned on the water, stripped my shorts off and stepped under the spray.

Not wasting any time, I quickly scrubbed my skin clean and washed the debris from my hair. I flipped the faucet off and ran a towel through my hair before wrapping it around my waist. I saw that Bella was still asleep, but even in rest I could see the dark circles forming under her eyes. It worried me because I knew she spent most of the nights I patrolled, pacing and worrying.

Edward had brought a new sense of fear into the pack. His intrusion had signaled a real threat and we were all dealing with the dangers that went with it. I knew my wife, along with Emily, Kim and even Leah were afraid each and every time one of us left for patrol.

I sighed as I slipped on a pair of boxers, knowing someone would inevitably wind up on the couch or barge in with the sun. It was one thing for the pack to see your stuff, but it just wasn't cool when you gave your mother a peep show. There had been no privacy since my wedding night. Bella and I had learned to wear something when we slept because too many mornings we'd been awakened by half the pack or the elders in our tiny apartment. With the new threat came the instinct to surround yourself with pack... with family.

Carefully, I climbed into bed and nearly moaned in relief as I lay down for the first time in almost twenty-four hours. Between school, work and patrol, I was exhausted. Everyone was.

As tired as I was, my mind just wouldn't shut down. Thoughts of Cullen watching, listening, _smelling _us on our wedding night, had my skin blazing. Knowing that he had traveled across the reservation, seeking out every space he could trace my wife's scent to, had kept me awake quite a few nights. Images of his walking corpse leaning over Bella's prone body kept my eyes open and my mind restless.

I took a deep breath to calm myself and pulled Bella's sleeping form tighter against me. We were no closer to finding Edward than the night we discovered he had crossed onto our land. He had seemingly vanished into thin air. Jasper had contacted Billy, only to say he hadn't been able to find the bloodsucker either. He promised to keep looking and would call with another update as soon as he found anything.

I was restless, the pack was anxious and everyone around us seemed to be living in limbo. Even when we weren't on patrol, we were hyper aware of everything. The tension that embodied each of us was palpable. I just wanted it to be over with so we could get on with our normal lives... or as normal as our lives would ever be.

A light tap at the door pulled me from my thoughts and warm bed. Glancing at the clock on the bedside table, I wondered which of my pack mates was knocking on my door at 3:30 in the morning. Climbing out of the bed I'd just managed to fall into, I walked toward the living room. I knew before I opened the door that our guest was Embry.

"Sorry... but uh, can I... can I crash on your couch?'' he asked.

Gesturing for him to come inside, "You good?" I asked, wondering what would bring him here in the middle of the night. Embry was one of the less intrusive of my pack brothers.

"Yeah, Sam took over my patrol so I could get some sleep. Charlie's cruiser is still at my mom's." His cheeks turned pink under his skin.

I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my mouth. "Sleepover, huh?" I grinned.

"Shut up," he groaned, flopping down on the couch.

Chuckling, I walked over to the small closet in the even smaller hallway and grabbed a pillow and a couple blankets. He wouldn't need the blankets for warmth but I figured the couch would be more comfortable with a little extra padding. "Here," I tossed my offerings to him.

"Thanks," he yawned.

Already walking back toward my bedroom and Bella, I called "Night," over my shoulder and slipped back into bed beside my wife.

Just a couple hours later, I felt Bella wiggle her way from under my arm. Opening my eyes, I watched as she carefully tip-toed out of the room. I grinned knowing she would do her best not to wake Embry just as she had tried to be stealthy in leaving my side. I also knew, like me, Embry would already be awake. Our senses were on alert. The slightest movement or change brought us out of the deepest of sleeps.

Even after all this time, my super-natural hearing still amazed me. I heard the refrigerator door open and close. Minutes later I detected the sound of eggs cracking against the edge of the counter. Yawning, I pulled myself from bed and stumbled toward the kitchen. Bella was standing at the counter pulling bacon from a package. She was touching everything gently in hopes to keep the wrapper from making noise. I stood watching, smiling knowing she was doing her best to keep from waking Em and I up. Looking toward the couch, Em shook his head and threw his legs to the side, standing.

"Morning, Baby," I whispered, moving behind her and wrapping my arms around her waist.

**Harry's Pov**

I could smell the bacon wafting up the stairs, through the door and settling right under my nose.

"Sue..." I admit my voice sounded like a child's whine.

"NO!" My beautiful wife barked without looking at me.

I looked down into my bowl of oatmeal and groaned. I may as well have been on a prison diet of bread and water. Begrudgingly, I took a bite and forced myself to swallow the bland mush. The basement door opened and my traitor son walked through with Embry following behind him, the scent of fried pork clinging to their clothes. My glare wiped the smiles from their faces and I admit to feeling satisfaction in the small feat. The front door opened and closed behind them as they took off for school. I quickly finished my 'breakfast' and hightailed it out of the house, thankful that my family had relented on the house arrest they had had me on since my release from the clinic.

I strolled down the road, smiling at the Christmas decorations that were popping up all over the reservation. Our people weren't wealthy, but we celebrated with pride. I came to a stop at Billy's little red house and laughed seeing Charlie's police cruiser sitting in the drive. I'd bet money that old Charlie had had a sleepover and that's how Embry ended up downstairs.

I barely made it up the stairs and to the door before it opened, revealing both Billy and Charlie. "Late for work, Chief?"

Charlie's face flushed pink, "Took the day off." he mumbled.

Billy's snicker caused Charlie's blush to deepen and made sense of Embry's appearance at the house this morning. "Where are you two knuckleheads going?" I asked, hoping they would take pity on me and get me off the reservation and away from Sue's watchful eyes for the day.

"We're going shopping," Billy laughed. "The Chief here has a lady to buy for this year."

Billy and I laughed at Charlie's expense. "Shut up and get in the damn car," Charlie groused, wheeling Billy down the ramp and towards his cruiser.

We headed off the res, and turned onto the 101. I sat in the backseat feeling like a criminal while Billy kept trying to turn on the sirens to run the red and blue lights. Memories flashed through my mind of the countless times the three of us and Quil the fourth had made this same drive. Thankfully, the Chief of Police had never been in the driver's seat.

Billy's cell phone rang and I heard him mumble under his breath, "Hello..."

I couldn't hear exactly what was being said, but I knew the gruff scolding coming from the other end of the phone could only be from Old Quil. Billy nodded and 'uh huh-ed' until finally hanging up.

Sighing, he turned to Charlie, "Turn around."

"Why?"

"Old Quil. He's at Harry's and the old fart is ranting and raving about how we left him with the women."

Charlie pulled off to the side of the road, shook his head and made a U-turn. "Pretty sure that's illegal, Chief," I snickered, feeling like a teenager again.

Catching the glare Charlie directed at me in the rearview mirror, I couldn't help but laugh. I'd been cooped up in the house for what felt like forever and I was thrilled to get out. I didn't even care that it was to go shopping.

Luckily we hadn't driven very far when Old Quil's call came in. We traveled back the way we had come and in a few short miles were pulling up in front of my house. "Damn," I groaned, seeing Old Quil's smirk as he stood next to my scowling wife.

She practically hurled herself over the porch railing and stomped over to the car. The door wrenched open before I had a chance to take a breath, "Harry!"

I must have looked like a chastised kid. "Why didn't you tell me where you were going?" my lovely wife demanded.

Trying to think of something to say that wouldn't further upset my Sue, I stumbled on my words, "Honey, I was just going out with Charlie and Billy." I smiled at her, hoping she'd settle down when she realized I was doing none of the 'forbidden' activities, I'd been banned from.

"Where are you planning to go?"

I didn't like the third degree, but I knew Sue had been scared when I'd fallen ill and was just trying to protect me. With that in mind, I grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "Sue, honey, we're just going shopping. I promise that if I feel tired, I will stop and rest."

Her eyebrow quirked, "Shopping?"

I chuckled, "The Chief has a girlfriend this year."

Ignoring Charlie's excessive throat clearing and Billy's laughter, I stared up at Sue waiting for her to either continue with her interrogation or concede so I could make an escape. Old Quil stepped forward, "Sue, I'm going with them, I'll keep em out of trouble," he smirked at me before leveling my wife with a serious look.

"See that you do," she told him with her own fierce look. Old Quil walked around to the left side of the cruiser and got in beside me as I watched Sue retreat back into the house.

"Let's go, before she changes her mind and invites herself along," Old Quil barked from beside me.

Charlie backed out of the driveway and sped down the main road. His mustache was twitching and I just knew he and Billy were about to give me shit.

"So..." Billy drawled out, looking at me from the front seat. "When's the wife gonna give you back your balls?"

"Shut up," I hissed, turning to look out the window.

Before either Billy or Charlie could continue with the shit talking I was sure would be taking place, Old Quil's ancient voice thundered. "What the hell were you boys thinking? Leaving me alone with the women while they're elbow deep in lights and twinkling shit."

"What are you whining about, Bella should be baking about now." Charlie countered the old fool's gripe.

"No! Firecracker is baking some kinda sugarless shit." Old Quil sneered and turned his glare onto me. "Your heart attack ruined my Christmas cookies."

_Was the old man serious?_ He was pissed because my heart attack put a damper on his sugary treats from _MY _daughter-in-law? I shifted in my seat and fixed him with a glare, opening my mouth to yell but was cut off by the two idiots in the front seat laughing like hyenas.

"What the hell do you think is so funny? You two won't be getting anything with sugar either." Old Quil shouted, crossing his arms over his chest, effectively shutting up the wild animals in the front seat.

With thoughts of foiled Christmas baking, Billy shifted gears and started in on the Chief again. Watching Charlie blush and stutter was amusing and even the old goat sitting next to me was having a hard time keeping a straight face.

"I hear that Victoria's has some nice things," Billy goaded.

"Victoria? Who the hell is Victoria?" Charlie blustered. I had a wife, a daughter and a horny son, I knew exactly who Victoria was.

From the corner of my eye, I could see Old Quil shaking his head. "How the hell do you not know about Vickie's?" he demanded. "Dear Spirits... what the hell do you do when you sleep over at Mel's, bore the poor woman to death with tall tales of crime fighting in Forks?"

Charlie hit the dashboard with his fist, "Why in the hell did I agree to take you all along?"

"Because you don't have the cajones to ask one of the girls for help," Billy offered, smiling widely as he dared Charlie to disagree.

"I need some damn coffee to deal with you three," he grumbled and hastily did another illegal U-turn and pulled into the diner's parking lot. Throwing the cruiser into park, he got out, slammed his car door and walked to the back to retrieve Billy's wheelchair.

Charlie remained silent as he helped Billy into the chair. "Behave," he barked at us as if we were naughty school boys. Walking through the door, Charlie was greeted with several 'Morning, Chief' shouts from around the diner. Billy, Old Quil and I got our share of greetings as well. Forks was just a stone's throw from La Push and the locals were used to seeing us all together. As soon as we were seated and Billy was settled in his chair at the open end of the table, the waitress Shelby, who we all knew from our many visits to the diner, delivered a carafe of coffee and gave us our menus. I was damn near giddy with all the possibilities

Charlie's face maintained a nice pink flush as we waited to have our orders taken. Old Quil and Billy were throwing smirks his way and I was biting the inside of my cheek to keep from cracking up. The man had a married daughter for crying out loud.

When Shelby came back to take our orders, I bounced in my seat with excitement. "I'll have 'The Hungry Man's Platter with extra bacon." I told her, already feeling my mouth water.

She smiled, "Harry, Sugar, I can give you the oatmeal or the fruit platter."

"What?" I asked, completely befuddled.

"You wife called and said she thought you might be in," she began explaining with pity. "She told me that under no circumstances were you to be served anything fried."

If I hadn't felt such immense disappointment, I might have allowed the humiliation of my wife dictating my breakfast choices to settle in. Gaining my bearings, I fixed Shelby with my best smile, "I won't tell Sue if you don't."

Shelby smiled softly and for a second I thought I'd won, then her smile was replaced by mischief. "Harry Clearwater, I've known your wife since I was a teenager... that woman will know the second pork crosses your lips. No way!" she blasted me, walking away and muttering under her breath about witchy Quileute women.

I wanted to cry.

Raising my head to look at my friends for support, all I found was the twitching of Charlie's porn stache as he tried to keep his laughter at bay. Billy and Old Quil, assholes that they are, didn't even try and were openly and loudly guffawing at my misfortune.

The ringing of Charlie's cell phone prevented me from scolding my so called friends...my family.

Charlie looked at the screen, his face instantly going serious as he held it to his ear and answered with a curt 'Chief Swan'. Noticing the stoic face he maintained while he listened to whatever was being said, set me on edge. Glancing at both Billy and Old Quil, I knew they too were on alert.

"I'm on my way," he ended the call and looked at us. The vein on his temple was dancing and his eyes were ablaze with worry and anger. " A body has been found out on Old 110," he whispered. "I've got to go to the station. I don't have time to drive you back to the res, we'll have to call someone to come pick you up when we get there." he informed us, each of us already moving to get out of the booth and on our way.

The drive to the Forks Police Station was silent. Luckily the station had a handicap ramp so getting Billy through the doors was easy; we followed Charlie into the building. Charlie directed us to his office while he spoke to his deputies in another part of the station. Billy, Old Quil and I looked from one another, each with the same worry in our eyes.

Forks had never been a town where violence occurred. Sure, the occasional bar fight took place but nothing more than that. This was not expected and yet I think each of us had been waiting, knowing that something like this was just a matter of time. We were dealing with vampires, after all.

Charlie stepped back into his office, closing the door behind him, his face grim. "I'm headed out to the crime scene. Deputy Thomas will take you out to the reservation. Let one of the boys know where I'm going. Have them come check it out but make sure they know to stay out of sight. I won't be able to explain away a supernatural wolf or a Quileute teenager poking about.

Billy nodded and pulled his cell phone out. "I'll call Sam." Speaking as quietly as he could, he let Sam know what was going on. Hanging up and pocketing his phone, he looked at Charlie, "Paul is on his way. He'll follow you out to the scene and stay hidden in the trees on the side of the highway until everyone is clear then he'll check things out from our side."

**Charlie's Pov**

I waited until Billy, Harry and Old Quil left with Deputy Thomas before climbing into my cruiser. It was about a half hour drive to the crime scene and my mind was whirling with questions. I didn't want to jump to conclusions, but admittedly it was hard not to knowing what I now knew about vampires and werewolves.

I had to remind myself that Forks was popular among outdoorsman; finding a body wasn't unheard of. Occasionally, an over-confident hiker would stray from the trails and run into trouble. I already knew I was dealing with a deceased person so, at this point, I could only hope it had been a case of someone getting lost and not surviving. The alternative had too many implications, all of them terrifying.

Pulling up to the scene, I could see the area had already been taped off and Deputy Lange was walking around the marked grounds. Taking a deep breath, I shut the engine off and unfastened my seatbelt then opened the car door and stepped out with a silent prayer on my lips.

With just a glimmpse at the scene before me, I immediately realized the sight would live with me for the rest of my days.

"Chief... Chief...CHARLIE!"

It wasn't until I heard my name yelled and the scorching heat of the hand on my shoulder that I came out of the trance I'd been in. I had no idea how much time had passed. I turned to see Paul looking at me with the same horror in his eyes that I knew were in mine.

"I've already called Sam. Everyone is waiting for us at the Clearwater's," he told me.

Nodding, I walked to my cruiser and got in. Paul got into the passenger seat. We just sat there, neither of us speaking and I made no attempt to start the car. I didn't have to ask what kind of monster had caused the destruction, I had known that answer the second my eyes had landed on the destruction.

It took twenty minutes for my hands to stop shaking enough to start the car. The silence between Paul and I lasted until we crossed over the border into La Push. "Chief..." I knew by the sound of his voice that whatever he was about to say was serious. "I don't think you stay in Forks until this is all over." He said it with finality, like the decision was already made.

I turned to look at him briefly before turning my eyes back to the road ahead of me. I wasn't sure what to say. Moving wasn't something I'd thought about before, but after today...

Paul didn't say anything more and I didn't offer anything. Hell, I didn't know what to say to any of what had happened. I pulled into Harry's drive and shut the cruiser's motor off. Climbing out of the car, I felt the world... the new world I'd been introduced to...land heavily on my shoulders.

Sam met us at the door, his face grim at seeing both mine and Paul's expression. Once we were inside, I walked to the kitchen, pulling the bottle of bourbon I knew to be in the cabinet. I poured myself a glass and took a drink; The burn was welcomed. Refilling my glass, I turned and walked back to the living room where I knew everyone was waiting.

I looked at the faces around me, "Where's Bella?"

"She was in class in Port Angeles with Leah. As soon as we got the call from Paul, Seth and Embry headed up to get her. They should be here any minute," Billy told me. It was only seconds later that I heard cars pull up and stop.

Watching Bella walk through the door, the strangled feeling left me and I felt myself breathe normally for the first time since the first call this morning. At least I knew my daughter was safe; well, as safe as any of us could be in this situation.

I knew this was the beginning of the nightmare we'd been dreading. Seth pulled Bella with him toward the couch and everyone else found a place to get comfortable, knowing we'd be here for a while. Based on how tight his arms wrapped around her as he settled her into his lap, I knew she was holding on by a thread, just like the rest of us. She looked at me and her voice shook as she spoke, "Ok, Dad, tell us what you found."

* * *

My friend and writer **Jaime Sommers** (Dragonfly76) has an amazing original fiction in progress. You can find _**'Nobody's Angel'**_ on Trickyraven.

_Taken from summary:_

Cash is a lonesome soul, traveling back and forth between the place he calls home and Boulder Flats, living the gypsy existence of a ranch hand. Things are cut and dry in his world. The wife he hates, the job he loves and nothing in between.

Until she came along.


	69. AN

I was involved in a serious car accident and am recovering from injuries. My stories are on hold for the time being. Once I'm able to update, I promise that I will.

Thanks,

MP


End file.
